Fighting Hearts
by K1k1-Wr1tes
Summary: What happens when two lonely hearts fights to save others but themselves? Who will rescue them? Disclaimer: I do not own Scandal or its characters. AU.
1. Just Another Day

**A/N: This story is loosely based off of the hit NBC drama show _Chicago Fire's premise._ Besides writing _On Stage_ and _Family First_, I always wanted to write Liv and Fitz working at a fire station. I had thought of it for months and I truly feel compelled to write this version of them. I absolutely love firefighters and I believe that they're truly heroes. **

* * *

**_Fighting Hearts_**

It was the beginning of another one of her shifts at Firehouse 51, working as a paramedic. It was a path towards her dream job of becoming a firefighter, ever since she was a young girl that was all she ever wanted to be. This had a lot to do with when she was rescued from her burning house by one of them. The heroism of a brave firefighter saved her life but unfortunately not her parents, she was left with physical and mental scars as a remembrance. At the age of 10 years old, she was an orphan living with her grandmother Claris. She never liked thinking or talking about the darkest moment of her life, preferring to shut it out completely.

Blowing hot air onto her gloved hands, she rubs them together in attempts to stay warm as she walks in to the main entrance of the fire station. Olivia had spent the past weekend indoors, combating the cold weather of Chicago. Although she was born and raised in The Windy City, Chi-Town, she could never get acclimated to the cold weather. She always promised herself that one day she would move to some place warmer.

She didn't do much outside of working, her life solely revolves around the firehouse. Living only a block and half away from her job, she would normally walk to work as a form of exercise.

"Good morning, Lieutenant (Lt.) Finch," she greets one of her friends.

"Good morning, Liv. Ready for the next 24 hours?" he asked, referring to their shift. Lt. Finch is part of the first responders' truck squad.

"I sure am. Fully rested too," she responded brightly, pushing the fallen strap of her duffle bag securely back onto her shoulder.

"Good, at least one of you are. Your partner is slightly hung-over," he tells her with a serious face although his eyes twinkle with humor.

"Of course. When will the two of you learn not to live like frat boys?" she asked good natured. Stephen and Abby were best of friends and roommates, both of them equally wild party animals.

"Ahhh that'll be when pig flies, mate" he joked, giving her a good Scottish accent.

"Pope," Olivia looks around to see Chief Beene calling her from the side of one of the fire trucks.

"Gotta go see what, chief, wants," she tells Stephen before heading over to the fiery red truck. The closer she got to him, she was able to see Lt. Grant standing with Chief Beene, looking over some paper in his hands.

"Good morning, Chief, Lieutenant," she bids once standing in front of them.

"Good morning, Pope," both men greets her.

* * *

Getting right down to business, Cyrus says, "I wanted to talk to you before you headed inside. Lt. Grant has requested you on his team for this year's winter toy drive. The reason why I'm personally asking you this, is because the community depends on the donations and Lt. Grant delivers abundantly each year, for the past five years he' has been with us. This is the only way some families can even afford to give their children a Christmas."

Olivia was taken aback that Grant would request her on his team. For as long as she has been working at the fire station, he has always seemed to avoid her, only talking briefly whenever it had to do with work. He always has a serious no nonsense demeanor about him. When most guys would sit around and joke, he would much rather be doing something else. She never understood why he was that serious.

He was cute, very cute and had a great body, but that was all she knew when it comes to the mystery man, Fitzgerald.

"Uh, I can do that. I would be happy to help." She offered, happy that she would be busy during the holidays and not have to worry about being alone, which she often was. They always say that the best way to forget about your own pain, is to not dwell on it but instead help others, and _that_ she would gladly do.

"Great. When the toys are collected, you're also required to distribute it to the families. Grant, here, has develop a system of delivering the packages anonymously, so that not only the kids would be surprised but the parents. He'll tell you more about that. You two are going to be our main key players in making our toy drive successful this year. Thanks for doing this, Olivia." Cyrus gives her a smile and a pat on the shoulder before leaving her in Fitz' presence.

She looks down at the shiny door of the truck, all of a sudden feeling shy.

"Thanks for doing this," his deep baritone voice lets out.

"It's no problem, Lt." she looks up to watch his face, she almost gasps at the gratitude she sees displayed in his eyes. She'd never realized that they were so… Blue.

"Here's a list of toys that the Elementary school was given, from the sign-up sheets they'd sent home with some known underprivileged children," his voice shook her out of her trance – slightly embarrassed that she'd gotten lost in his cerulean orbs.

"Thanks," Olivia collects the ten pages and briefly scans the top one. She sees one family with three little girls, and all they each wanted were frozen dolls.

"We can go over it later when you're settled in," he casually offers, and with that Lt. Grant spun around on his heels, and made his way over to his squad members who were piled around one of the trucks, ensuring that it was in working order.

Olivia clutches the paper in her left hand as if her left depended on it, she walks into the inner part of the building that houses the kitchen and general living area. She sees the new volunteer, Harrison Wright at the stove, cooking what she presumes to be breakfast. It was an ongoing injunction that newbies and volunteers were subject to the cooking of all meals. Olivia remember her days in the kitchen when she'd first started. They were all sad when someone else new took over her role as they'd grown to appreciate her culinary skills.

"What's up, Wright?" she greets the bubbly young man, who was singing and dancing as he flips pancakes on the griddle. He was such a free spirit, so eager to learn and quick to listen. He may only be twenty-two but he already has an appreciation for life.

"Hey, Pope, I'm good. You want some breakfast?" He gives her a smile and points his spatula to the stack of pancakes heaped on a blue plate.

"Actually, that's fine. I already ate," she refers to the bowl of oatmeal she had, along with a cup of tea before she'd left for work.

"Suit yourself," he gives her a charming smile before returning to his cooking.

She gives him a friendly smile in return, before heading towards the locker room. She had approximately ten minutes before her shift officially started. Entering the military green musky room, she quickly finds the locker with her name on it.

Swiftly stripping out of her winter jacket, gloves and jeans, Olivia was left in her long johns. She meticulously pulls on her work navy blue polo shirt with the fire station's logo embroidered on the right sleeves and upper left hand corner of the front of the shirt, before stepping in a pair of black pants. She grabs her heavy duty work boots and straps the laces tightly to her feet, and once finished, she finally throws back on her black Columbia jacket with the fire station's logo.

"Morning," Olivia looks up from her seat on a neighboring bench to see Abby's sleep deprived face entering the room.

"Hey, Abbs, had a hard night?"

"You have no idea." She groaned.

"Tell me all about it later," Olivia replied with a grin, she secretly lived her life vicariously through Abby. She always wonder what it would've been like to be wild and free. She'd never experienced such freedom in her life. For as long as she'd known herself, she always had to behave like a grown up and if she didn't, there was no one there to properly take care of her. She was all she had.

A few minutes later, both girls were fully dressed and ready for work. They made sure to sign in their times before heading out into the communal area.

Grabbing an apple from the fruit bowl, Olivia tosses it in the air and catches it with great ease. Being that some of the guys were around they all cheered for her which she reciprocated with a slight bow. Working at the fire station she was constantly around men, the female population was severely outnumbered. Besides Olivia and Abby who were the paramedics, there was Lauren, Chief Beene's secretary – the three of them were the only women to work on their shift.

Before she was able to take her seat, the overhead speaker sounded.

**OPERATOR'S VOICE: Paramedics needed at 400 Georgetown St. Man age 60, reports that he's having difficulties breathing, possible allergic reaction.**

Olivia and Abby both rushed out of the room and heads towards the garage where their ambulance was stowed.

"You're driving," Abby tells Olivia as she claims her seat on the passenger side.

Olivia shakes her head and walks towards the driver side, she hops into the vehicle and starts the engine. Abby talks to the emergency operator on the other end that they were in transit to the victim.

Flicking on the sirens, the girls heads out to their first call of the day.

* * *

An hour and half later, they were walking out of the Mercy Hospital complex, relieved that the victim was alive. Upon arriving to his house over an hour ago, they found him in anaphylactic shock. Administering the right dose of epinephrine, they were able to reduce some swelling in his throat, while they'd transported him to the hospital.

The long grueling hours were all worth it to them because they're able to save lives. That was all that mattered.

On the way back to the station, Olivia laughed as Abby regaled tales of her and Stephen's weekend indiscretions.

"You two deserve each other."

"Ewww. No way! Why do you keep saying that? We're best friends."

"That's what you say but I know it's more than that. Which guy best friend, makes his female best friend, make out with him so that he can get rid of one of his hookups?"

"I think you've missing the point about what true friendship is, Liv. I would do anything for him and vice versa. So what if we kissed? It's no big deal."

Olivia snorts, "Yea right. Were there tongues involved?" She asks, focusing her eyes on the lightly dusted snowy white road as she maneuvers the big vehicle.

Abby rolls her eyes dramatically at her, "of course there were tongues. It had to look realistic and you know me better than to give half assed work."

Olivia threw her head back and laughed, still maintaining her eyes on the road. She still believed that Abby and Stephen were fooling themselves when it came to only being 'best friends'. The two of them would be on a date with other people and would drop everything to tend to each other, and that to her shows that their love and commitment runs deeper.

* * *

Arriving back at the station, they parked the ambulance in its designated spot. Hopping out of the vehicle, she sees Harrison doing some drills while Fitz looks on. He stood tall and statuesque with legs wide apart, shoulders square with a stop watch in his left hand. She stood enthralled by him, watching as he talks to Harrison about his improved times after he'd finished his drills. Fitz stood tall and regal explaining to Harrison what methods he needed to work on in order to be a better firefighter. She watches on as the young man listen with keen intent to what he was being told. Harrison badly wanted a spot on the rescue squad.

Of all of the jobs that she'd had in her life, Olivia had never been surrounded with such sense of camaraderie like she has now. Everyone who was there wanted to be there, they felt as if it was their life's calling to help others.

"Hey, you got a few minutes that we can go over the list?" Olivia was startled out of her thoughts by Fitz's voice. She was lost in her own world, staring at him and Harrison that she hadn't realized that they were no longer talking, and his focus was now on her.

Blinking her eyes rapidly to regain focus, she replies, "uh… of course."

"Great…Let's go in to my office."

Olivia follows him as he leads the way to the east entrance of the building. Before entering through the main door, she turns around and makes a cut throat sign at Abby, who was winking at her, implying that something was up with her and Fitz.

Walking through the door, he opens the first door on the right for her, and Olivia enters into his small office. The desk was neat except for a few stacks of paper, which were in neat piles. The office bore no photos or anything too personal minus a signed baseball.

"Have a seat, Pope," he extends his hands to the chair in front of his desk.

"Thanks," she smiles, plopping her bottom on the chair.

Getting right down to business, Fitz begins speaking. "Like, Chief Beene, said earlier, I do take this toy drive very seriously and I hope that you'll be as dedicated to it as I am. If not I can find somebody else," his tone even and clip.

_Ok, then why did you ask me to volunteer with you?_ She thinks.

Before Olivia could respond, he continued talking, "And I expect to meet up with you outside of work so that we can personally target local businesses. There's already a bunch that donates to us but there's always room for more."

Olivia nods briefly at him, afraid to speak, in case he had something else to say and not wanting to interrupt him.

Fitz finally stops talking and looks up at her expectantly. After a few seconds had passed he asked, "So are we in this together?"

Olivia nods her head in agreement and replies, "We're in this together."

"Good," he delivers a panty dropping smile at her answer. He knew that he could depend on her.

"We should probably exchange numbers"

Olivia looks bewildered at him.

"To set up meetings outside work," he clarifies.

Feeling stupid, she mutters, "of course…" Why else_ would he want my phone number?_ Her mind asks.

They exchanged phones and Olivia happened to glance at his screen saver of a black and white dog. "Nice dog," she tells him as she taps on the contact icon to enter her name and number.

"Thanks. His name is Bubba, he's a boxer," he fills in.

"How old is he?" she asked as she saved her number.

"He's five, I got him when I first moved to Chicago."

"Oh. Where are you from?" She inquired, haven't heard him spoke so open before, she took it as her opportunity to get a feel of who Fitzgerald is.

"California," he answers simply.

"Mmm and you moved to Chicago? I wouldn't leave the warm," she tells him, accompanied by a small chuckle.

He gives her a small smile before replying, "Well my mother used to live here. She's the reason why I came out in the first place."

"Oh," it wasn't lost on her that he'd used past tense to refer to his mother's living status. Either she'd relocated to another state or she'd died. Either ways, Olivia didn't want to ask, afraid that he would in turn ask about her parents, and she didn't want to talk about them.

Before either one could say a thing further, an emergency call came through the speakers that all units were needed for a three cars vehicular accident on the highway.

They'd both gotten up and rushed out the door to their awaited vehicles, off to save the life of another accident victim

* * *

**AN: Thoughts? Would you like to see more of this? Olitz is always and forever endgame. FYI: I despise the bull shit storyline that is a love triangle, so I won't even attempt to write one so there's that. Can't stomach that pathetic character called Jake, so he definitely wouldn't be in the story. Not so sure about Mellie. Want her in or nah? If she's in, she will be in NO way affiliated with Fitz, just because I'm the writer and I don't like her. Soooo. Lol.**

**But this story will mostly stem around their work and subsequently them as a couple, and how they navigate their past and present. It will be angst ridden. Drop a review and let me know what you think. Hope you enjoy this story!**


	2. A Look Into My Life

**A/N: Thanks for leaving reviews, following and favoriting (which is not a word but whatevs) this new story. I appreciate it. Also, I'm sorry that I messed up the shift hours for firefighters in the previous chapter, I went back and changed it. They work for 24 hours and are off for 48. Enjoy this update and Happy New Year's Eve!**

****Fanfic website was down when this chapter was posted. I apologize on their behalf ** lol **

* * *

Wednesday morning came and Fitz was honestly glad that his shift was over. The past 24 hours on call was surprisingly okay, no fatalities recorded. Sometimes his work left him emotionally spent, being a firefighter wasn't always easy, especially working at a firehouse in an inner city neighborhood. Some days he would witness the deaths of young men and women by the hands of guns, domestic violence, freak accidents, fires, car accidents or even Mother Nature. It wasn't easy for him some days; but that didn't stop him from showing up and performing his best, each and every time he leads his men to a rescue call.

Freshly showered, dressed in a simple blue jeans, black long sleeve Henley shirt, boots and winter jacket, Fitz was ready to head home. He misses his Bubba, his best friend and only companion these days. When he's at work, his 12 years old friend Teddy, looks after Bubba for him. Teddy lives with his grandmother across the street from him. The young man didn't mind doing it and it was also a plus that Fitz would give him $50 weekly as a thank you.

Being the last to leave from their shift, he walks to the parking lot at the back of the fire station towards his 1998 Ford ranger pickup. He adored his fixer upper truck. He'd bought it from an old man living down his street. He'd practically converted it from an _ok_ running truck to a _superb_ running one. They're many things he was capable of doing with his hands. He was good at mechanical repairs as well as carpentry, even a little bit knowledgeable of fixing electrical appliances, being a jack of all trades.

Starting up the truck, he puts on his seatbelt and allows the engine to run until it was warm enough to drive. After five minutes, Betsey – that's what he calls his truck – was ready to drive.

Pulling out of the parking lot, he drove around the front of the building only to see Olivia walking on the sidewalk, duffle bag swathed on her right shoulder. She looked poised but tired.

Slowing down his driving speed to a crawl, Fitz rolls down his window and asks, "Do you want a ride?"

Olivia immediately responds, "No, that's ok. I can walk."

He smiles at her persistence, "I insist. Where are you heading to?"

Olivia stops walking to see him looking at her expectantly through the window of his black pickup truck with a slight smirk on his face. Thankfully the street the firehouse was on, was not a busy one or else he would be blocking traffic.

"I don't want to inconvenience you. I live off of Shore Drive"

"Really? I live like two streets away. Off of Americana, I can take you," before she hesitated he says, "Hop in since we're headed in the same direction," the last part was spoken with a little authority in his voice.

Olivia smirked at him and shook her head. For the past 24 hours during their down times, Grant and she had many words exchanges; albeit it was mostly related to the toy drive. But it was a lot more than she was used to.

"If you insist," she counters, walking up to the passenger side door that was already being opened from the inside.

Settling into the truck, she places her duffle bag onto the middle seat between them before fastening her seatbelt.

Once her seatbelt was securely on, Fitz removes his foot from the breaks and ease the stick shift into third gear. As he started driving, they settled for comfortable silence, taking in the cool morning atmosphere. It wasn't snowing but there was light frost still evident on the ground.

"So, what are your plans for your off days?" Fitz chance asking, trying to fill in the silence. He was contended to be in silence but feared making her uncomfortable by being mute, so he settled for small talk.

"Besides sleeping, nothing much," she returns, hugging her arms around her midsection in habit.

"Sounds like a good plan."

"Emm mmm," she mumbles her agreement.

Silence overtook once again, neither said anything as they pulled up to a currently red traffic light. Fitz looked at her through the corner of his eyes, taking in her appearance. It was clear to see that she was an extremely beautiful woman, from the tight cork screw curls that graced her head to the pouty lips she possessed. He couldn't deny that he was secretly attractive to her. That was the case, ever since the first day she was introduced as their new paramedic. He remembered the summer day like it was yesterday, he'd came to work that morning more bubbly than he usually was – thanks to his recent promotion. He'd worked his butt off in California as a volunteer firefighter before he'd made squad. When he'd transferred to Chicago he was well on his path to becoming a fire Lieutenant. It didn't happened as fast as he thought it would, but three years after transferring, he was able to work in the capacity of a fire Lieutenant. His promotion happened the same week that Olivia Pope had started working with them.

He remembered sitting at the makeshift dining table, doing a crossword puzzle when Chief Beene entered the room with the petite woman alongside him. She was dressed neatly in her navy and black uniform, she looked to be no more than eighteen years of age, which he'd come to know wasn't true. She was beautiful with her hair secure in a tight bun, the short Chicago Summer made her brown skin aglow.

Fitz didn't take his attraction for her seriously, casting it aside as a simple appreciation of her beauty. He knew beautiful women and she was right on top with the best of them. At first he was able to talk to her as a normal colleague but overtime that became hard, and that's when he started distancing himself.

It wasn't long after she'd started working there that he'd realized she was much more than a pretty face. The kind tenderness that she portrayed to each and every one of her coworkers was refreshing to see. It wasn't a front that only lasted for a week until she was no longer a rookie, but a continued genuine trait of hers. He was in awe of her and the way that she took care of the people she'd came into contact with during emergency calls. The patience and empathy she displayed towards people who'd found themselves in unfortunate situations, was enough to make his rigid heart soften. She may not know this but she's the reason why he now puts more of his heart into his work. Don't get him wrong, he always did his job to the very best of his abilities but he did so with emotional reservations. Going against better judgments, he found himself caring for the people he rescues, hoping and wishing them well long after they were out of his care. Some days thinking about the homeless person he'd rescued one time from out of the Chicago River or the little boy he'd rescued from an abandoned mining pit. His job was his life, it was his way to feel like he was making a contribution to society after many years of feeling as though he was a nuisance to it.

He wasn't always a conscious person, there was a time in his life not that long ago when he did what he pleased, and consequences be damned. But there came a time for him to put aside childish ways and become a man. That time was five years earlier when he'd received a phone call from the Weiss Memorial Hospital, telling him that his mother was dying and she requested his presence. Fifteen years of anger and hatred for her, melted away as he bought a one way ticket to Chicago. His life change tremendously that May. The carefree bachelor was no longer.

"Shorewind Towers," Olivia's voice breaks him out of his reverie.

"Got it," he replies as he turns down on Shore Drive.

Silence continues to envelope them as the journey to her apartment complex was coming to an end.

"This is me," Olivia announce once they'd pull up in front of the skyscraper.

"Thanks for the lift," she begins to reach for the door but Fitz stops her.

"I got it," he tells her, leaning forward to reach for the door. The scent of his body wash immediately fills her lungs, thanks to the close proximity of his body. His right arm slightly brushing against her clothed breasts in the process. She could feel his bicep outline through the black jacket, taking note of how sinewy it feels.

Once the door was swung open, Fitz returns his upper body to his side of the truck.

"Thanks again," she gives a nervous smile, feeling slightly flushed from the brief encounter.

He stares at her and gives her a toothy smile, "no problem. Uhh… If you're not doing anything tomorrow," he pauses scratching the back of his head as though he was nervous about something. "If you're not doing anything, can we meet up for lunch to strategize?"

Olivia thought, how cute he looked nervous, like a little boy and not the big virile man he was.

"We can do that. Where do you want to meet up?"

"I can pick you up and we can go to Novak's."

Olivia thought about it for a second, going over the pros and cons. It was nice that he offered to pick her up so she wouldn't have to catch public transport.

"Sounds good. Just give me a call or text when you're leaving," she replies after much consideration.

"I will. Have a good day, Olivia," she almost faltered when he called her by her first name since he'd always called her _Pope_. Him saying _Olivia_, was sort of doing things to her. She told herself, she needed to get out of his truck before she says or does something embarrassing.

"Same to you, Lt." And with that she steps out of the truck, only turning to retrieve her duffle bag from the middle seat, and found Fitz already extending it towards her by the single long strap.

She smiles her gratitude and proceed to collect the bag from him, their fingers accidentally touched and it sent a jolt of warmth through their bodies. Both conscious of what had happened, simply smiled at the other without acknowledging it. Olivia closes the door to his truck and waves him a good bye before turning and walking towards the entrance of her building. She could swear that she felt eyes on her, but was too afraid to look back and confirm whose it was.

Fitz watches her until she disappears in to the building. He didn't know why after two years, he was allowing his feelings for her to finally get the best of him. For the past two years he was able to control it and keep it at bay by remaining distant. Now his walls were crumbling and it all started when he'd requested for her to work alongside him for this year's toy drive. He told himself that her dedication to her work and her consideration for others was why he'd chosen her, which was three quarters true. But a quarter of his reasoning was reserve for a small minuscule area, where he wouldn't easily admit that he wanted to get to know her.

At the end of the day, it didn't matter because he would never pursue her. She didn't need him and his emotional baggage. At least that's what his mind tells him.

Gathering his thoughts, he finally pulls back into traffic and heads towards his quaint house that his mother had left for him.

* * *

First thing on Olivia's duty at the end of a work shift, is to take a long shower. Even though she'd normally take one at the firehouse, she retakes one at home – washing her hair in the process. For her entire life she'd had long thick natural curly hair, on special occasions she would get it blown out but most times she simply wore it out in an Afro or up in a bun. A bun was definitely her go to style for work. Once she'd finish her shower and washing her hair, she would get dress in something comfortable, then head to the single chair in her bedroom that overlooks the street – when she'd found her seat, she would begin parting and twisting her hair into medium sized two strand twists with her Unyevu butter. When the arduous task was completed, then and only then would she go looking for something light to eat. After eating, she would go to the land where only dreams exist. Olivia would spend all day sleeping after being awake for a full 24 hours. Her curtains were always closed to keep out the daylight and her cellphone kept on silent as to not disturb her.

After close to ten hours of sleep, she would finally resurrect from the land of dreams to cook herself a decent dinner. After cooking, she would find something to watch on Netflix, which in most cases she spent more time searching for a show or movie than watching it. She'd just started watching Breaking Bad, the acclaimed show that everyone kept raving about. It took her about 5 episodes to actually get into the groove of it. She still had small reservations about it, since it wasn't her normal fare when it comes to TV shows. She was more of a Mindy Project kind of TV watcher. After being so alert and vigilant, experiencing the most gruesome life events that could happen to people while doing her job, she just wanted to come home at the end of a shift and just be. Be all that she could be in her small but very frugally stylish, one bedroom apartment. It was her safe haven from the harshness of the world.

She yawns as she waits for Netflix to load the first episode of the second season of Breaking Bad, her phone chimes once then twice – signaling an incoming text.

Grabbing her phone from the couch, she looks at the screen to read the message.

**Abby: Pope, on my way to get you. We're going to Molly's tonight. Be there in 5. **

Olivia chuckles to herself at Abby's frankness, there's no way she was leaving the warmth of her house to go to a bar. Looking up at the clock on her cable box, she sees the time as 10:30. She's definitely not leaving her house so late to go to a bar with Abby and Stephen.

**Olivia texts back: Already in bed. **

**Abby: Then get out of bed! You're not getting a pass this time. Be ready in thirty minutes!**

**Olivia: I'm serious, I don't feel like it. **

**Abby: Grant is going to be there. ;)**

**Olivia: And what does that have to do with me?** She replied, even though the thought of seeing him again, especially outside of work was appealing to her senses.

**Abby: Just thought that you would be interested since you two have become such good "friends" last shift.**

Olivia rolls her eyes at her phone screen, leave it to Abby to blow things out of proportions.

**Olivia: Please stop.**

**Abby: Stop what? o_O **

**Olivia: Insinuating things. **

She didn't know why she was becoming so defensive but she didn't want Abby start blabbing about it and next thing you know, Fitz hears about it. She needed to nip the rumor mill in the bud.

**Abby: I'm sorry, Liv, I didn't mean to offend you. Seeeee this is why you need to relax. Come out and hang with us. I know you're always blowing us off but come out pleaseeeee. I promise to not make out with my best friend.**

The last part of Abby's text made her smile, and yes she realized that she does need to relax more but that was something she found very difficult to do. Letting out a long sigh, she decided to have the Tasmanian she devil pick her up.

**Olivia: Ok Abbs, you can come get me. **

Instantaneously she receives a reply from **Abby: Yayy!**

Olivia puts her TV on pause and mentally thinks about what she's going to wear. She was so not preparing for a night out with her hair in twists, it was a cute hairstyle but it absolutely made her look like a teenager rather than the 25 years old woman she was.

After mentally selecting a pair of black skinny jeans and a white sweater top that she'd scouted from Marshalls two Saturdays ago, she clears her dishes from the table and went to get ready.

* * *

Fitz could say that he had a wonderful day of rest. After he'd gotten home from dropping Olivia off, he made his way to his next door neighbor to collect his dog. He could honestly say that he was one of those people who misses their pets when they'd been gone for more than a few hours. Bubba was important to him because he was the only living being that he was able to express his toxic emotions to. Being the strong guy that everyone expected him to be, he wasn't afforded moments to be vulnerable but with Bubba, he was able to share his darkest of feelings and be reciprocated with a loving bark.

Slipping the lanky tween an extra $20, Fitz collects his dog and heads to his house. It wasn't anything special, a simple two story three bedroom house. The interior was pretty much the same way his mother had left it. He'd made some repairs to it throughout the years and had built a swing on the back porch but that was all the changes he'd done to it. He held back from redecorating the house because he wanted to keep a little bit of his mother longer, he wanted to know who she'd become in the 15 years that he was absent from her life. It maybe trivial to some but through the years he'd learnt a lot about who Rose Grant was. From the paintings she'd left in the basement, to the recipe books she'd stored in one of the kitchen drawers, to the only white sheets she'd kept in the linen closet.

Everything had a place, and he believed that was who his mother was. Everything had to make sense and be in order for her to survive and if it wasn't, she found it unbearable. Just like his father. He was the most unbearable man to grace the earth. After being told a lie for so many years; it was both a relief and burden to be given the truth. The relief was that his mother loved him and wanted him but the burden he'd come to find out was that he was never any one of his parents' top priorities. He always came third, fourth and even fifth. Countless of times he'd told himself that they loved him in the best way they'd known how; that line of thinking assuage some of his feelings of unworthiness but only some.

Once Fitz was settled in at home, he would switch out his regular clothes for running gears. He threw on a pair of Under Armour cold gear running tights, long sleeve compression shirt and a pair of Brooks running shoes before attaching Bubba to his leash. Bubba was a very active dog, Fitz had nurtured him that way from since he was a pup. They would jog together towards the neighboring park which was approximately 2 miles each way. After their run, Fitz did a series of push-ups on the porch and finish with some stretches. He would only go to the union gym twice a week and that was to lift weights.

Afterwards he would make himself a green smoothie before showering and heading to bed. Being 30 years of age and the high physical demands of his job, he took his health very seriously. He eats as clean as possible and his body was evidence of that.

Fitz would sleep for four hours then wake up to check on Bubba and grab something to eat. After he'd been up for like two hours in between, he would return to bed for another four hours.

Later that night when he'd awoken from his second rest, he'd received a phone call from Stephen to remind him of their prearrangement to go hang out. Fitz begrudgingly confirmed their plans and prepared for the evening.

* * *

Temperatures in the low 40s, afforded Olivia the opportunity to wear a leather biker jacket and light weight sweater top. She looked casually chic with her twists pulled up in a one and meticulously pinned up on top of her head in an updo. Her face only dressed with some mascara and a tinted lip balm in cherry red.

She sat on a stool, nursing a Long Island iced tea while Abby kept strumming in her ears which potential guy she sees that Olivia could go talk to.

"Abby, no offense but I'm not interested. I don't have time for that."

"I'm not sending you to go fuck them. All I'm asking you is to not sit in a corner all night, sipping on _A_ drink and playing angry birds. For one night not do that." Abby pleads with her friend. Whenever she was lucky to go out with her, Olivia would always be very reserve and not open. She tells her that "guys' sense when you're not open," in which she replied "good because I'm not interested." She always wondered if she was still pining away for Mario her previous boyfriend of two years but she made it clear that she held no feelings for him, and that it was dead and gone. As a matter of fact they were casual friends.

Olivia rolled her eyes at her, she didn't need to be told how to be sociable. It's not as if she would find a good guy in the bar. Even if there was one, they came once and far.

"Stephen, is calling you," she responded instead of addressing Abby's previous statement. She points to Stephen who was talking to a brunette woman and was beckoning for Abby with his hands. They had a rule of introducing their hookups with each other so that the other would be ok with it, since they shared apartment. One strange friendship, was all came to Olivia's mind about these two.

"Do I have any lipstick on my teeth?" Abby asked, showcasing her teeth.

Olivia checks, "no you're good. Head on over to your best boyfr... I mean friend," she snickers.

"Whatever. By the way look who the cat just drag in," Abby tilts her head to the right, at the entrance of the bar, before walking off to her best friend.

Olivia turns her head towards the door, only to see Fitz walking in looking ruggedly debonair, wearing black jeans and a leather biker jacket with his motorcycle helmet in hand. She salivates at his effortless bad boy appearance. How could she had forgotten that he owns a motorbike? She didn't know what type it was but it looked vintage and he would normally ride it to work during the summer months.

She returns her eyes to her drink and begins to sip on the weak concoction of alcohol. It wasn't doing anything for her, thanks to her father who'd somehow passed down his high tolerance for alcohol to her. Granted, he didn't mind drinking the entire bar until he was buzzed.

Olivia was about to discretely pull out her cellphone and start a game of candy rush but was interrupted when someone started talking from the newly occupied barstool beside her.

"What's a beautiful woman doing sitting alone?"

Olivia internally rolled her eyes. She wasn't in the mood to play these cat and mouse games.

"Relaxing," she replied casually.

"Well I believe you can relax better if you were with me."

Ok, she was now scowling at the other man with disdain.

"No thanks," she tells him evenly, and raises her glass to take a sip from the straw – hoping that he would take the hint and back off.

"Can I buy you a drink?" The peasant asked.

"No thanks. I can do that myself."

"Ok, since I can't buy shawty a drink, can I at least get your number?"

DAFUQ!? Did he just say, shawty? Like, who still talks like that in this century? Olivia wanted to laugh in his face but refrains. What part of sitting alone sipping on her drink, minding her own business, can some people not respect? She doesn't go out of her way to disturb others and she hates when nonsensical disturbance comes to her.

"That's not happening," she tells her wannabe suitor coolly. She watches as his slimy grin turns in to a scowl. He hops off his stool and says, "You're not even that cute anyway," and with that the peasant walks away.

That made Olivia laugh, he was too pathetic to even get upset over. He was the one who approached her in attempts to pursue her but now she was no longer cute. What a fuckboy, she thought.

Olivia giggled to herself as she had no one to share the joke with. This is one of the reason she preferred to stay at home and stick her head in a good book. She rather turn the pages of a good novel than to ward off unwanted attentions from men who couldn't strum a proper sentence together. It was frustrating that you couldn't even have a simple meeting of the minds.

"Hey, didn't know you were going to be here," her thoughts were broken when the 6'2" handsome Lieutenant came up to the newly vacant barstool beside her.

"Hey," Olivia greets, and gulps when she sees his exposed throat. Underneath his jacket he wore a simple white V-neck sweater. What a coincidence that their outfits coordinate, she thinks.

"Having a good time?"

Olivia shrugs her shoulder, "I guess as much fun a bar could be."

"That doesn't sound like too much fun," he teased.

"Well it all depends on your definition of fun."

The bartender interrupts them for drinks order and Fitz orders a bud light.

"And what's your definition of fun?"

Olivia tilts her head up, studying his face to see if he was seriously asking her that but his face was stoic. Seriously considering his question she answers, "Just being. Not thinking about yesterday or tomorrow but… just enjoying the moment wherever you are… and whoever you're with. Just being…" she reaffirms.

Fitz nods in acknowledgement and ponders her answer for a couple of seconds before asking, "Was there a time you had fun just being?"

Very few memories come to mind as she reflects on her life. There were earlier days in her life when she had fun and that was mostly because of her childhood innocence.

She took a longer than normal pause, thinking about it before replying, "a week ago I was listening to _James_ _Blunt You're Beautiful Song _and there's a part that says –she could see from my face that I was, flying high –"she talk sang the lyrics to him and laughed at how embarrassing she was probably making herself out to be but she continued answering his question. "I knew that version from since the song had come out but Pandora had played the explicit version and let's just say I was very startled when he used the F word in place of flying," she pauses and tries to collects herself because she was chuckling uncontrollably as she retells that moment.

Fitz looks on at her effervescent aura, gleefully. She was bubbly and beautiful. Her cheeks rosy with color from laughing and her eyes twinkles in merit. She was a beautiful vision to behold.

"I ended up laughing for like ten minutes straight," she finally finished.

"Sounds like you've learnt to keep yourself company," he blurts is observation. Only a person who was usually by themselves a lot was able to learn the tricks of being their own companion.

Olivia frowns at his statement, was he judging her for having a moment by herself. Was she that crazy to laugh at something that wasn't that funny to begin with? Oh God she felt embarrassed. Here she was feeling free to open up to him about her quirks but now she felt like she shouldn't have done so. _Maybe he thinks I'm a weirdo or I'm just overreacting?_ She asks herself.

Fitz senses her change in mood and wonders if he was the cause of it.

"Hey, Grant! You made it." Stephen and Abby walks up to them accompanied by a brunette, interrupting their moment.

"I did, Finch. Was catching up with, Pope," he casts his eyes on Olivia.

Stephen introduced the brunette to them and the two resolved to talking with each other for the entire night while Abby was taking shots after shots until she was a giggling mess.

For the rest of the night Olivia and Fitz hadn't spoken to each other again, she felt self-conscious about their little moment and cringed every time she recalled it. Why couldn't she be cool and have cool things to say? She was always different, in which it was a blessing to be but sometimes she wishes she wasn't too different that she stuck out like a sore thumb.

Grant was busy talking to the other firefighters that also frequents the bar, catching up about life outside of work. He was mostly mute because his life besides work was very mundane and instead of talking about Bubba, he preferred to sit silently. Those that were married talked about their wives and children, and those that were single settled for conversations surrounding sports.

If Fitz was being honest with himself he would rather be home just relaxing, maybe with a beer or just his thoughts. He found silence to be refreshing to his psych. He needs that meditation to keep himself centered and grounded.

Tuning out from the conversation with a guy name Randy, he looks over to see Olivia chatting with Harrison at a high table. He watches her as she intently listens to whatever it was Harrison was saying, giving him a smile before letting out a soft laughter. She had a beautiful smile and whenever she did smile, her perfectly aligned teeth were displayed.

Fitz quickly looked away when he saw her looking in his direction. Shit! He didn't meant to stare at her for so long. The last thing he wanted to do, was make her uncomfortable_. For Christ sake get it together Grant!_ He chastises himself. Off limits. She's off limits, he repeats the mantra in his head.

He forcefully made himself listen to Randy whine about his wife being pregnant again, making it their 5th child, like he wasn't aware of the word contraception. It was beyond Fitz but he listened anyways and fought his urge to look at Olivia.

* * *

The night was dwindling down and a lot of the patrons were leaving, Olivia was ready to do so an hour ago but her ride wasn't. Abby was still making a fool out of herself and Stephen was now exchanging spit with the brunette. She was just about ready to call a cab when Fitz approached her.

"How are you getting home?" He asks in concern. She was sitting alone by a table and most people were leaving.

Fumbling with her words, she replies, "uhh.. I came with those two" she points to Abby who was now dancing in the middle of the floor and Stephen now necking the brunette at a boot.

"Oh, they don't look like they're about to head home anytime soon. I can take you home."

Olivia hesitates at his request, "how chivalrous of you. Two times in one day," she jokes.

Fitz smirks, "it's no big deal and I'm sure you rather be at home than here."

_Great! Now he thinks I'm a freak who likes to be at home all the time. _

"At least I rather be at home with Bubba," he says when she said nothing.

Hearing him say that made her somewhat receptive to his offer.

After some silence had ensued, she says, "I'll take you up on the ride. Thank you." For some reason she wasn't afraid of him giving her rides. Her gut tells her that she could trust him and that he won't harm her in any way.

"Great. Let's go tell those two we're leaving," Fitz says before they went over to Stephen and Abby.

When they'd gotten outside, they approached Fitz' bike and he hands her a helmet. She tries to play it cool although she'd never ridden on a motorcycle before.

"How long have you been riding?" She asks him to get a feel of his experience.

"Since I was 16. Always had a love for bikes. Easy in and out of traffic."

"Oh," Olivia smiles her relief that he wasn't a rookie.

"You have nothing to fear. You're in great hands, I can assure you," he speaks with a smile, then taking one of his hand to inspect her helmet for proper wear. He pulls the chin strap a little snugger as it was too loose. "You're all set."

"Thanks," Olivia breathes. She was holding her breath as he stood towering over her, adjusting her helmet until it suited his liking. She played cool, hiding the effect his close proximity was causing, her heart for one was hammering in her chest.

When he'd stepped back from her, she was finally able to breathe. He slips on his black revolver helmet, the kind that covers his entire head and face. She had to admit that he looked extremely sexy with the bike, leather jacket and helmet.

She watches as he hops on to the machine and starts it up. With one click it comes to life and she could already anticipate the vibration it would send through her body once sitting on it.

"You can hop on now, I won't bite," he teased with a devilishly wicked smile after she made no moves to get on the bike.

Olivia playfully rolled her eyes and sat behind him, her body tensed as she didn't want to press her body up against his.

Sensing her unease Fitz says, "You can hold onto the bars at the side of your seat."

"Got it," she tells him loudly over the rumbling of the engine.

"Hold on tight," he warns before pulling his feet from off the ground and drives off on his Harley.

Olivia immediately panics when the bike took off with a speed causing her to jolt forward. Releasing her hand swiftly from the side handle bars, she wraps them tightly around Fitz, pressing her body close to his. She buries her face in his back and held on for dear life, terrified of the two wheel vehicle.

Fitz wasn't surprised when he felt her holding onto him tightly, he saw the misgivings in her eyes back at the bar, and was more surprised that she agreed to the bike ride.

He navigates the streets of downtown Chicago until he made his way onto her street, he had a feeling that he would be making plenty of stops on this street going forwards.

It wasn't until he'd stopped his bike completely that Olivia released him. She accepts his help to get off the bike, her legs slightly trembling. It wasn't all of that terrifying when she held onto him pretending that she was in a car with walls around her instead of a vehicle that left her exposed. She saw what motorcycle accidents looked like and it wasn't cute at all.

Olivia fumbles with shaky hands to take off the helmet, finally after a few seconds of trying she was able to do so.

Fitz watches her windswept but beautiful face. He could imagine riding around with her in the summertime, her hair flying in the wind. Off limits… he starts his mantra, halting his line of thinking.

"Thanks for the ride, Lt." She gives him a smile.

"No problem and you can call me Fitz, outside of work," he returns with a smile.

"Ok," she blushes but tries to contain it.

"Good night, Olivia," he secures her helmet on the back of his bike.

Obliging his wishes she says, "Good night, Fitz."

Spinning on her low heel boots, she makes her way into her apartment building and just like earlier that morning, she felt eyes staring at her but this time she was positive of whose it belongs too.

* * *

**A/N: In this chapter we learned a little bit about Fitz and Olivia, their backstories and also their personalities. Both of them are sort of loners, Fitz wasn't always one. He became so after his mother died which we will delve in to later. We learned that both of them, well mostly Fitz, has been secretly attractive to Liv from since the get go but for some reason he won't go there. As the chapters rolls by we'll highlight why. Liv is now having an epiphany when it comes to him. She's the girl that has been in the same class with a boy for a year but only recognizes him at the end of the school year. Lol. But with her, there's also reservations. **

**Just know they're going to be friends first before they become lovers. **

**Off to Stephen and nutty Abby. I have two storylines for them but I need your help deciphering which one to choose. Either I'll go with the brunette being Mellie that's a whole loco situation by itself or the brunette being some random. Your choice and from there I'll know where to take Abby and Stephen. **

**Finally, Fitz owns a bike! Hell yeah! Woo.**

**PS: this chapter was not supposed to be this long but I couldn't stop myself. Off to go write an update for _Family First_. **

**Have a Happy New Year! I wish you a year of prosperity, love, health and happiness! **

**See you in 2015! Haha **


	3. We're Friends

**A/N: Hope you enjoy the new update and since most people didn't care for Mellie, I've decided to leave her out. No love lost. Ha ha. Enjoy!**

* * *

The next morning after breakfast, Olivia began to clean her stark white apartment. She'd opted for bright white walls all throughout her apartment because it made her modest size apartment appear larger. She didn't had much to do as she was relatively a clean person. She washes the small pile of dirty dishes resting in the sink – a combination of the previous night's and this morning, made her bed, vacuum the mostly cleaned floor and fluff the pillows on her couch. When she was finished, she took her single load of laundry downstairs to the laundromat.

Olivia hummed in time to the music ebbing out of the speakers that lined the laundromat's walls while she waited for her wash cycle to finish. Feeling bored, she picks up her phone to get into a game of candy crush. She didn't understand why she even played the game, it was a love hate kind of relationship.

Opening the game app, her phone simultaneously chimes, signaling an incoming text. Olivia's heart leapt when she saw it was from Fitz. She laughed when she saw the fire truck emoji next to his name.

She smiles as she taps on the message to open it. Occasionally through the night and this morning, thoughts of him would go through her head but she would push it away.

**Fitz: Good morning. Hope you're having a good morning. Just wanted to remind you of our lunch date. **

Olivia's heart swell at him referring to their lunch meeting as a lunch date, technically it was both. After reading it, she debates with herself whether to text him back immediately or wait a minute. She didn't want to look too eager.

After two minutes had passed since the text was received, she threw caution to the wind and replied back to him.

**Olivia: Good morning to you too. My morning is good so far and I haven't forgotten about our lunch meeting. **

**Fitz: Great. What you up to?**

Olivia did a double take when he asked her what she was doing. Her cheeks heat up at the thought of him taking interest in her but a small part in the back of her head tells her, 'he's just being friendly.' She stifles any romantic feeling in her heart and replies to his message.

**Olivia: Laundry right now. **

Immediately a text came through.

**Fitz: Me too. Great minds. *he includes a smiling emoji* **

Olivia laughed disbelievingly at the odds that they would both be doing laundry at the same time.

**Fitz: We seem to have a lot of habits in common.**

Olivia reads the last text Fitz sent her with an arched eyebrow. She wanted to know why he would say that and if his observations were accurate.

**Olivia: Yea? Like what?**

**Fitz: I'll tell you over lunch. **

Olivia smirks at his answer. Was he playing with me?

**Olivia: Ok, Lt. I look forward to hearing about our common habits. **

**Fitz: Likewise, Olivia, and please call me Fitz. **

**Olivia: Got it. *she inserts a smiling emoji also***

**Fitz: See you soon.**

Olivia debated whether to reply to his message or leave it as it was. She decided to do the latter and thankfully her load was finished; putting her phone away she got up to tend to her laundry. She removed the clothes from the washer, transferred it to the dryer and added a few bounce scented sheets in the process.

* * *

12 PM on the dot, Fitz pulled up to the front of Olivia's apartment building. Today the forecast showed that they would be light snowfall around 4 PM, which isn't unusually being that they were in the early days of December.

He didn't had to wait long for her as he'd sent her a text before leaving the house, saying that he was on his way.

He watches as she walks through the door that was being held by a charismatic old man.

The old man tells her something and she throws her head back in laughter. She looked extremely beautiful in that moment, experiencing unbridled bliss. Her words from last night came back to him about just _being_. She looks like she'd experienced one of those rare moments when all fears and burdens are removed from your conscience.

Olivia looks up and sees Fitz waiting at the curb for her. Telling bye to Oscar, the old man that lived on the first floor that always seem to flirt with her, she makes her way over to his truck. Thanking her lucky stars that it wasn't his motorcycle.

"Hi," she greets with an infectious smile.

"Hi, you look great," Fitz complimented, unable to stop himself. She was a mass of curly afro, her hair framing her face, he'd never seen her hair in any other style other than in a bun.

She smiles at him as she opens the truck door.

"I really like your hair," he compliments her again when she got settled inside the truck. Visions of waking up next to her, mass of curls splayed on top his pillow plagues his mind. Physically, he shook his head to rid from the mental euphoric visualization.

"Thank you," Olivia blushes and pushes a tendril behind her ear. For some reason, him liking her natural hair made her appreciate him all the more.

"No problem," he gives her a toothy smile before pulling out into traffic.

He turned on the radio to fill the silence as he drove, they'd caught the ending of a Christmas carol before it move onto another song. It wasn't just another song it was one of his favorite songs.

"Oh my gosh, I love this song," Olivia's voice low but filled with excitement. She was trying to play it cool but it was one of those song that she always sang at the top of her lungs anytime she heard it.

"Really?" He asked with a huge grin on his face. He couldn't believe that they even liked the same music.

Without directly answering his question, Olivia started singing the song aloud.

_My lover's got humor_

_She's the giggle at a funeral_

_Knows everybody's disapproval_

_I should've worshipped her sooner_

_If the heavens ever did speak_

_She's the last true mouthpiece_

_Every Sunday's getting more bleak_

_A fresh poison each week_

Olivia couldn't believe that she was singing aloud in front of someone, something that she only does in the privacy of her apartment but something about the way Fitz was looking at her made her daring. So she continued singing in time to the song.

_'We were born sick, ' you heard them say it_

_My Church offers no absolutes_

_She tells me, 'Worship in the bedroom.'_

_The only heaven I'll be sent to_

_Is when I'm alone with you_

_I was born sick,_

_But I love it_

_Command me to be well_

_Amen. Amen. Amen. Amen._

Unable to be relegated any longer as just a listener, Fitz joins in the singing. Olivia falters as his deep voice, blends in perfectly with the melodious qualities of Hozier's. Together they sang the chorus.

_Take me to church_

_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

_Offer me that deathless death_

_Good God, let me give you my life_

At the stop light they both turned to each other wearing ridiculous grins as they continued their duet of the song.

_If I'm a pagan of the good times_

_My lover's the sunlight_

_To keep the Goddess on my side_

_She demands a sacrifice_

_Drain the whole sea_

_Get something shiny_

_Something meaty for the main course_

_That's a fine looking high horse_

_What you got in the stable?_

_We've a lot of starving faithful_

They were both bobbing their heads to the beat of the song as their emotions got caught up when the song reaches the crescendo.

_Take me to church_

_I'll worship like a dog at the shrine of your lies_

_I'll tell you my sins and you can sharpen your knife_

_Offer me that deathless death_

_Good God, let me give you my life_

When the song was finished, fits of giggles fills the car as they both laugh at what had just taken place. Neither one knew what had taken over them that made them so uninhibited to be all _in_, in that moment.

"I swear that song has a hold on me. I can't help myself every time I hear it," Olivia admits.

"I kid you not I'm the same. He's a really talented musician."

"He really is," Olivia agrees. "A concert with him and Ed Sheeran would be amazing."

"Wait you're a fan of Ed Sheeran too?"

She beams happily at him, and nods her head up and down, she couldn't believe that they had pretty much the same taste in music. "Enough so, that I could get married to his voice," she jokes.

Fitz laughs at her candor before replying, "What do you think of Sam Smith?"

"Are you in my mind, Fitz?" Her tone playfully light.

Fitz' heart skipped a beat when she casually says his name. Normally he would have to probe it out of her.

"Well do you?" He smirks.

"I do," she confirms.

"Very nice soulful voice, reminds me of some old school music with a modern twist."

Olivia hums her agreement, her cheeks hurting from laughing and smiling so much.

* * *

An hour had passed since they'd arrived at Novak's. Liv ordered a margarita chicken bowl while Fitz indulged in a good ole American burger – something that he eats on occasion. Ever since their impromptu duet in the truck, there was an ease about them.

"Rumor has it that you're going to the Fire Academy in spring. Is that true?"

Olivia chews and swallows her food before answering, "That's true."

Fitz nods and dips one of his fries into the side of ketchup on his plate.

"If you don't mind me asking, why do you want to become a firefighter?"

Olivia places her fork down before wiping her mouth with a napkin. She contemplated whether or not to open that can of worms.

For a long time she kept opening and closing her mouth but nothing came out.

Seeing her predicament, Fitz says, "Its ok, you don't have to tell me."

Olivia sighs, she was truly incapable of voicing that part of her. She had left it buried for so long that she wasn't even capable of putting it together in words.

"I'm sorry. It's not that I don't want to tell you it's just… I… It's something that I wanted to become ever since I was a young girl," she finally explains.

Fitz nods his head, he could see the determination in her that it was something she really wanted to do.

"I think you would make a great firefighter," he says seriously, making sure he held her eyes with his; so that she would know his compliment was sincere.

If he kept up complimenting her like this all day, Olivia's head would surely burst from the swelling.

"Thank you, Lt. I mean Fitz, that means a lot coming from you."

Fitz gives her a shrug of his shoulder coupled by his boyish grin.

For the remainder of their meal they went over Fitz's secret strategy of dropping off the toys anonymously. Which in reality was him packing the gifts at the back of his truck and delivering it late night, the day before Christmas Eve. He was Fire Claus. Olivia laughed heartily when he disclosed his alias. She was greatly enthused that she would be his sidekick this year.

When they were finish eating, the waitress brings the bill.

"I got it," he tells her when he sees her hands going for it.

"Fitz, that's not necessary."

"It's not but I would like to do it," he looks at her seriously.

He was so assertive that Olivia had no other choice but to relinquish her control and allow him to pay for her meal. She found it charming that he would insist on paying for her meal.

"If you insist."

"I insist. Friends don't let friends pay for their meals."

Olivia laughs at his frankness.

"So we're friends huh?" She asks when the waiter retreated with his credit card.

"I would hope so," he smiles at her.

They both knew that they were flirting dangerously close to the inappropriate line but neither chance pointing it out.

She simply smiles and toy with the tips of her gloves.

When the tab was settled, Fitz asked, "Do you want to take a walk? I know it's cold –"

"When is it never cold in Chicago?" Olivia jokingly interrupts.

"Touché," Fitz laughs.

"And yes I'd like to take a walk."

Fitz smiles and they wordlessly stand and made their way out of the restaurant.

Walking down the sidewalks of downtown Chicago, they were lost in a sea of Christmas shoppers. The shops were decorated festively in honor of the upcoming holiday.

The newly declared friends, walked around aimlessly taking in the scenery, it wasn't often that either one of them would do something like this.

"Hot chocolate?" Fitz asked as they were approaching a Starbucks.

"Yes but it'll be my treat," she replied.

"You drive a hard bargain, Olivia."

Olivia almost giggled in delight when he called her name. It sent shivers through her body each and every time. She could only imagine what it would sound like with him… Her mind trails from that line of thinking. _Get it together, Olivia_. _Just friends_.

They made their way into Starbucks and was surprised by the short line. When it was her turn, Olivia ordered a half and half hot chocolate (1/2 dark chocolate and ½ white chocolate) in which Fitz had never heard of.

"One time a barista suggested it to me since I'm not a big fan of sweets. White chocolate is too sweet and the dark one is too bitter. The half and half gives it a perfect balance," she explains, trying to persuade him to try his hot chocolate like hers' instead of the dark chocolate he always insisted on having.

"And if it doesn't taste good, I'm blaming you," he acquiesces.

"I'll take the blame," she returns with a smile.

"So that'll be two large half and half hot chocolate?" the barista asked, breaking up their conversation.

"Yes please," Olivia acquiesce.

"That'll be $8.43, ma'am. Can I get a name for the drinks?"

Olivia hands him her debit card and replies, "Fire Claus" with the most serious expression. The barista looks at her as if she was crazy but complies with her wishes. He swipes her card and hands it back to her.

"Fire Claus, really?" Fitz snickers as they moved off to the side to wait on their order.

"What? I think it's pretty cool. I hope you don't mind that I used it."

Fitz shakes his head, "No, actually it's quite funny."

"Good."

After about five minutes of waiting, they heard their alias being called.

"Fire Clause," one of the baristas from the back calls out as there drinks were ready. They exchanged knowing looks with each other – both stifling a laughter, before making their way up to the counter to collect their drinks.

Each one with a drink in hand, made their way out of the now full coffee shop back onto the sidewalk. Each time a door was present, Fitz made sure to open it for her.

"Thank you for the hot chocolate," he says after they were back in the cold outdoors.

"You're welcome."

They spent the next half an hour walking, talking and sipping on their hot beverages until it was done. Feeling like he'd kept her out for way too long, Fitz suggested that they return to the restaurant to pick up his truck.

On their way back, a blaring fire truck passed them on the street followed by an ambulance.

"Wonder what's going on," they both said at the same time.

They both laughed at their twin brain moment. Today showed them that they really do have a lot of things in common.

"On my off days I can't help but think what's going on each time I hear a siren," Fitz divulges as an explanation for his earlier statement.

"Me too. Sometimes I'm even tempted to follow them and offer a helping hand if needed one."

Fitz smiles mostly to himself because that's the way he sometimes feel. She gets that the job is more than a job, it was a lifestyle. Talking to her was like a reflection into his soul, it was easy and effortless. He enjoys their conversations because one minute they could be joking and the other, discussing something deep. _Why only now am I opening up myself to her? _He mentally thinks to himself.

They continued their trek to the restaurant in silence until they approached his truck. Finally being on the outside of it, Fitz opens the passenger side door for her and closes it when she got in.

As he makes his way around the vehicle to the driver's side, their earlier text session came back to memory. Once he was settled inside the truck, he asks, "Do I still need to answer your question from our text session?"

Olivia smiles at him as he buckles up his seatbelt, "I think I can see what you were trying to say."

Fitz smirks, something Olivia notices that he does often. It was the cutest thing too.

"I'm glad you can see it too."

Olivia allowed his statement to hang in the air, not knowing what to say and it was fine by her.

They made the drive back to her apartment in mostly comfortable silence; and easy conversation whenever either one would raise one. They didn't see the need to talk futilely to fill in companionable silence.

Twenty minutes later he pulls up to her apartment building and Olivia was preparing herself to exit the vehicle.

"Thanks for the lunch, I had a really good time. I'll see you tomorrow." She tells him as her hand holds onto the door handle to open it.

"You're welcome and yes I'll see you tomorrow," Fitz didn't want her to leave, he was enjoying having her to himself; but know that there wasn't any reason for him to have her stay longer.

"Alright, have a great rest of the day," was her final words before stepping out of the truck.

"You too."

Fitz watches her and smiles when she turns around to give him a wave, in which he reciprocates. The more time he spent with her; the more he slid deeper down the well of romantic feelings.

* * *

Fitz returns home and enjoys a quiet evening in with his dog. They were able to catch a football game between the Giants and Rams. It was an ok game, the Giants winning 40-32.

He was just about to go into his work shed at the back of the yard when his phone started ringing. Looking down at the caller ID, he saw that it was Stephen.

"Grant," Stephen greets.

"Hey, what's up?" Fitz silently praying that he wouldn't ask him to go out again.

"I'm here at Marisa's," the girl Stephen had introduced him to at the bar.

"Oh and you're calling me? It must be important," Fitz jokes.

"Yea it is. Guess who I saw walking down the street together looking cozy and in love? I was quite shock if I must say."

Fitz could feel the bottom of his stomach drops, immediately knowing he was hinting at him and Olivia.

"Yea? Who was that?"

"So, you're going to play coy now?"

Fitz dry chuckles.

"You and Pope? Never saw that one coming but I should have, y'all are pretty much the same boring old people. Are you hitting that?"

"Stephen," Fitz warns using his first name, letting him know that he was serious. "I don't need to explain myself to you but I will say that it's not what you're thinking."

"Well you could've fooled me."

Fitz sighs because Stephen wouldn't let it go. "Isn't there something you would rather be doing with, Marisa?"

"As a matter-of-fact there is. By the way, since you and Pope are not doing the horizontal dance, would you like to go out with Marisa's little sister. She's 22 and even cuter, it's a pity I didn't see her first."

"You're such a pig," Fitz laughs. Leave it to Stephen to stick his pole into anything that walks. "But no thanks, I'm cool."

"Really? You're cool? It's been how long since you got some?"

And here we go, the conversation always stemmed back to when he'd last slept with a woman. Truthfully, it had been a very long time. It's not that he couldn't sleep with random women but he chooses not to. Being a fire fighter has brought many of women to his feet, especially women who he'd rescued on a call. Some of them thought that it was fate that he would come to their rescue. They would even come to the firehouse bearing gifts, mostly cooked gifts to display their best assets he presumes.

The last serious or as serious as it ever got for him, relationship, was five years ago. That was the last time Fitz had any sexual encounters with a woman. At the beginning of his dry spell (what Stephen calls out) he was too busy trying to mesh things up with his mother before she died, then after she'd died he had a period of depression and when he'd came out of it, he didn't had the urge to pursue random meaningless relations anymore. And nowadays he was so busy with work that his body hardly reminds him of his carnal needs. In times that it did remind him, he would simply satisfy himself with his hands. At least he rather deal with himself rather than some crazy one nightstand who wanted more. He was done screwing over the opposite sex for sex.

Shaking himself out of his thoughts, he finally answers Stephen, "I think this conversation has reached the end. Good night, Finch. Try to get some rest before tomorrow."

"No fun!" He could hear Stephen saying while he disconnected the phone call. Fitz had to remind himself that Stephen was only looking out for him, even though it was in his own crazy, twisted kind of way.

* * *

The next morning by 7, Olivia was walking through her apartment main door, heading onto the sidewalk when she heard the most surprising catcalls.

"Fire Claus 2.0 (two point O), over here," Olivia looks up to see Fitz bundled up in his winter gear leaning against his truck – she immediately walks over to him.

"What is all this?" She asked flabbergasted.

"I thought I'll give my friend a ride to work. I wasn't sure what time you normally leave since our shift starts at 8, so I've been here since 6:30," he explains, smiling down at her. He notices that her wild curls were tamed by a neat bun this morning.

"Fitz, you're crazy. It's snowing and you could get sick standing in it for half an hour," she chastises although her face was beaming pleasantly. Her heart soared at the thought of him waking up early to come give her a ride and standing outside to wait on her. She was blown away.

"Eh, I'll survive. Hop in FC 2.0" he held the passenger side door out for her and allowed her to climb in, before closing it and making his way around to his side.

"This name keeps getting better, from Fire Claus 2.0 to FC 2.0. It's so James Bond-y. I like," she smirks at him.

He smirks back at her, shifting the gears to drive off the truck. "Good to know, now let's go save some lives today."

* * *

Their first call came in around 10 that morning, all units were needed on the accident scene. A driver accidentally swerved her car and hit a fire hydrant. In the car was a mother and infant son; he was in the backseat securely strapped into his car seat. The seatbelts were jammed making it impossible for them to get out. It would've been a simple rescue mission if she'd hit the hydrant at the bottom of her car but it wasn't so. In some weird twist in event the car was lying on it its side and the fire hydrant was sticking through the back passenger side window of the compact car, almost touching the toddler.

First arriving on the scene, the rescue squad attempted to push the car upright with just their physical strengths, Fitz led his men and they were succeeding until the water started leaking from the hydrant. The constant pressure against it was making the top loose. Water immediately started filling the car, making the situation even more precarious.

"Wright, grab a sledge hammer," Fitz called to the young candidate. Harrison runs back to the truck and passes the sledge hammer to the firefighter near him and he did the same until it quickly got to Fitz.

Olivia and Abby gloved up, waiting patiently with some oxygen mask rested on two gurneys.

The men eventually got the baby out and they passed him to the paramedics. The kid was crying loudly and was soaking wet from the sprays of water that got him.

Abby and Olivia wrapped a blanket around him and immediately checked him for any injuries. Thankfully, Fitz and his men were able to recuse him before the full pressure of the water blasted through when the bonnet give way.

Fitz and Stephen quickly estimated the grave situation. Chief Beene was on the phone with the city to have the main water line turned off. They were having a hard time getting out the mother because she was on the opposite side of the car where it was resting on the ground. The water from the hydrant was quickly filling up the car, immersing the woman inside of it and spraying up into the air and wetting all those around.

Using their final recourse of action, Wright along with another firefighter started strategically hitting the edges around the windshield. When they'd gotten around mostly of one side, they dropped their sledge hammers and pull on the glass to pull it away from the car. The water immediately starts receding out of it.

Olivia runs over with a neck brace and gurney. She kneels in front of the car and carefully wraps it around the sputtering woman's neck before Fitz cuts her seatbelt off with a cable knife.

Together they were able to transfer her onto the gurney.

"My son, my son" the woman panics as she begins to cough up her lungs.

"Ma'am just breathe. Your son is ok, I need you to breathe. Stay calm, stay calm," Olivia tells her as she pushes her to the awaiting ambulance with Fitz' help.

Seeing her son sitting on the other gurney, the woman started to cry uncontrollably.

Moments like this always brings life into perspective for Olivia. A mother and son reunited; she would be lying if she said that this didn't make her a tad bit envious. She so wishes that her mother had survived the fire. The thought alone made a tear escape her eyes.

Unbeknownst to her, Fitz saw the despondent look that took over her face and it broke his heart.

In a blink of an eye, the moment passed and both returned to being fighting hearts to save others.

* * *

Back at the firehouse everyone celebrated a successful rescue mission. The woman they'd now known as Tabitha had only sustained a fractured neck and broken wrist, her son Christopher surprisingly didn't receive any major damages sans some small bruises.

Outcome like this was the main reason why all of them had decided to work in the capacity of rescue and save.

* * *

**A/N: Here you have it folks! I'm blown away by your overwhelming response for this story. I truly appreciate it. **

**Our faves are progressing along nicely in the "friends" department. Nothing like some good music to bond over. How kick ass is them working together? I just love it. Lol**

**Stephen saw them and thought that they were dating, I guess they should be, right? Lol. **

**You also got a feel of what their work is like and poor Livvie had a moment on the job. I hope you enjoy their job aspect of the story. I'm doing lots of researches to make sure I'm accurate as possible. I'm in no way a firefighter or medical personnel.**

**Song: Take Me To Church by Hozier**

**Please leave a review with your thoughts, suggestions, comments or whatever. They keep me going. PS: Fitz hadn't had sex in 5 years o_O**


	4. Almost Lovers

**A|N: Thanks for the wonderful comments from last chapter and making fun of Fitz' Sahara desert spell. Lol. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

A week had passed since Olivia and Fitz' friendship had blossomed. No longer were they relegated to simple text messaging; the friends would now communicate with each other through phone calls. At first the phone calls were short and mildly awkward but it wasn't before long that they spent hours upon hours, talking about nothing and everything. They shared their common love for all kinds of pasta. Olivia professed her love of watching the food network channel, in efforts to sharpen her culinary skills. Fitz jokingly told her one night, that she may have to cook for him one day. Surprising herself and him, she extended an invitation for dinner at her apartment. After all, if they were going to be friends, they would need to behave in the capacity of friendship; and friends don't have a problem inviting their friends to their home.

When she'd gotten a text ten minutes ago from Fitz saying, he was on his way, her nerves heightened as she frantically checked and re-checked everything and I meant everything, for proper order. She checked her bedroom to make sure that not one single piece of clothing was out of place. The toilet was checked to ensure its pristine white color was intact, soap dispenser checked for soap, she even ensured that the toilet paper holder was adequately fill. Sweet smelling candles and potpourri lined a few surfaces in her bathroom and bedroom. Glade air freshener plugging were splayed all throughout the apartment in strategically placed outlets.

The carefully prepared dish of fresh tomato, spicy sausage and pecorino pasta was being kept warm on low heat.

Double checking her outfit in the mirror, she ensured that she looked cute but without screaming that she was trying too hard. She wore a simple charcoal colored jegging with a cream cotton off the shoulder long sleeve top. Her hair was freshly untwist and she teased her curls to give her afro fullness. Her face wore no makeup sans some mascara and lip gloss.

Heading out to the small living room that was a hairsbreadth from her front door, she arrived just in time to hear knocking.

Heart fluttering wildly in her chest, she walks barefoot over to the front door.

When her hands connects with the doorknob she takes a steadying breath, making sure to breathe in and out. Letting out the last pent up air in her lungs, her face transforms into a breathtaking smile as she swings the door open with finesse.

"Welcome to my humble abode," she greets the no longer stranger, standing on the other side of the threshold.

Fitz gives her a beaming smile as he receives the first peek of her bubbly presence. He hadn't seen her in over 24 hours and he could honestly say that he missed her presence.

"Come in, come in," she beckons incessantly, as a wave of cold wind penetrates the fabric of her shirt, leaving her shivering. She motions for him to come into the warm apartment.

"Wow... your home is beautiful," was the first thing he utters, as he took in the interior design of her apartment. The walls surrounding stark white, the floors a beautiful shade of chestnut brown, a simple leather black sofa rests against the opposite wall; in it holds some beautiful black and white pillows, some were purely white or black, while others took on both colors in diagonal and horizontal stripes. Her home felt warm and cozy yet looks like it's been taking from out of a magazine. His eyes happened to notice a bright green afghan thrown across the back of the sofa, it was the only pop of color he'd seen so far.

"Thank you," her voice breaks him out of his visual reverie.

"I can take your jacket," she offers.

"Uh…sure," he complies, shrugging out of his thick navy blue winter jacket.

Olivia wordlessly collects his jacket, and hangs it up on one of the vacant hooks behind her door. Being that her apartment was small, she had to make use of every small nook and crevices. And thanks to Pinterest, she'd taken on a lot of DIY projects.

"Uhh…let me give you a tour. It'll be a quick one," she jokes.

Fitz' laughter reverberates throughout the air in reciprocation of her joke. The sound eases her tensions, making her remember that it wasn't a date, just two friends enjoying the company of each other.

"Oh, I almost forgot I brought something for you," Fitz spins on his heel to go retrieve the bottle of red wine nestled inside his coat pocket.

"Oh," she muttered bemused until he retrieved the red wine that he'd come to know as her favorite kind.

"For you," he extends the bottle of Clarendon Hills Moritz Syrah 2006 to her. Ever since an invitation was extended to her home, Fitz kept an eye out for the deep red opulence.

Appreciating his grand gesture, Olivia smiles her gratitude as she collects the cool bottle – thanks to the cold winter air– from his hands.

Studying the bottle's label, she softly utters her appreciation, "thank you for the wine."

"You're welcome," his lips curls up pleasantly. Before they could recommence their tour, Fitz asks, "Do you mind if I take off my shoes?"

Olivia immediately answers, "No that's fine with me. Make yourself at home."

Fitz mumbles an "ok" before he started untying the laces of his boots.

Standing their watching him perform the simple act, left her feeling aroused from the way his back muscles undulates underneath the soft material of his shirt. She shifted from one foot to the next uncomfortably.

Thinking that he would leave his socks on, Olivia watches as he also removes it – showing off the most neatly kept masculine feet she'd ever seen – his toenails clean, immaculately trimmed and stench free.

He neatly places his' probably size 12 winter boots, on the right side of the wall where the door opens. The simple act had her thinking how much it looks like it belongs there. It add a touch to her home that she didn't even know was missing.

"Ready," Fitz' baritone voice breaks her thoughts.

Gathering her wits she replies, "Sure, let's get started." Olivia leads the way, first stopping in her living room.

"Well as you can tell this is my living room," she introduce with a grand gesture of her left arm.

Having already viewed the furniture décor in her living room, Fitz settled to view the artwork displayed on her snowy walls; as he wasn't able to view it from the distance he previously stood.

"I'll be right back," she tells him as she leaves the room to go deposit the wine inside the refrigerator.

Fitz was only left to himself for two minutes, before she was back explaining the different artwork that she had recovered thriftily.

"You got all of this from a flea market?" He asks unbelievingly. She had an eclectic compilation of artwork, displayed artistically in various frame sizes on the wall behind her couch.

"Yup every single one of them. I consider myself to be a Thrifter."

"They're beautiful, especially this," he points to the one with a small title etched on the bottom of the drawing, called '_Lazy Sundays'. _A beautiful drawing of a black woman sitting up in bed with only a thin white spaghetti strap tank top on while her lower half was surrounded by bed sheets. He especially like the touch of her untamed curls atop her head.

"Why?" she asks curiously with a small smile gracing her lips.

He shrugs his shoulders, unwilling to divulge why. The image reminds him of her, and it gives him mental depictions of what having the real painting in his bed would look like. Shaking his head from dangerous thinking, he opens his mouth to give an excuse, "I think it's beautiful and I like the way the artist captured the lazy frown on her face."

"Oh," she frowns slightly but quickly masked her expression.

From room to room, Fitz noted the theme of white and black, they was hardly any pop of colors inside of her apartment.

"I can safely assume that white is your favorite color," he teased.

"How did you know?" she retorts sarcastically.

Fitz smirks, which was becoming her favorite thing, "wild guess, I guess"

She gives him a playfully eye roll and stops at the threshold of her bedroom door.

"And here is where the tour ends," she opens the door and ushers him inside. She most definitely could've left this part out, but since her apartment was so small; she included it just to gain time.

When his large frame enters her bedroom, Olivia immediately knew that she'd made a huge mistake. The air shifted subtly, body heat increasing. Naked visions of him plagues her mind, causing her breathing to grow shallow. It wasn't until in that moment, did her body remembered that it had gone way too long without any relations from the opposite sex. It had been 3 years since she'd ended her relationship with her 2 years long boyfriend, Mario. It was a bittersweet moment but both knew that they weren't going to last. They were two different people, Olivia needing independence and him wanting her to submit to his every beckoning. Before they'd made it on the road to start hating each other, they decided to call it quits.

Snapping herself out of her carnal thoughts, she clears her throat, "if you need to go to the washroom, it will be right through there," pointing towards the door that leads to her en-suite bathroom.

Fitz turns around to look at her and it was then that she saw the brewing storm in his normally clear blue gray eyes.

"Got," he clears his throat after hearing his voice sounding deeper than it usually was. "Got it."

They stood staring at each other awkwardly as if it was their first time meeting.

In a preppy tone, Olivia announced, "Let's go eat," followed by the clasping of her hands. Her prim and proper routine was done in hopes to dissipate the building heat between them.

"The only reason why I came," Fitz quips which earned him a stern look from Liv.

"Well… I hope it will be satisfactory to your palate," she didn't give him a chance to reply before leading the way out of her bedroom.

Fitz couldn't help but notice the sashaying of her hips with each step that she took. Her spectacular ass was perfectly proportioned and round. He internally chastised himself; he shouldn't have noticed how great her ass was, since they're technically '_friends'_.

"I made garden salad, hope you like that," she says over her shoulder.

"Mmm. I like it a lot," Fitz responded, even though their attentions existed on two completely different things.

In the final few steps to her small dining area, he summons his mind and body to act accordingly.

"Do you need help with anything?" he questions before taking a seat at the three piece dining table.

"No that's ok. Have a seat, I'll be right back."

Fitz hesitantly sat at the table and waited for her. He would much rather keep busy than allow lustful thoughts to fill his mind about his friend.

Shortly after, Olivia brought out two small bowls of garden salad with her homemade dressing drizzled on top, in addition to two glasses of water.

They ate the salad in pleasant silence, only the crunches of the veggies could be heard. Once finish, Olivia removes the salad bowls and replaces it with piping hot deep plates, containing the aromatically pleasing pecorino pasta dish.

"Mmm," Fitz breathes in the rich aroma.

Olivia blushes at the sight of this competent man, sitting across from her, fanning the rising steam to his nose in a very hypnotic way. His appreciation for the craft of her hands was greatly accepted. It's been awhile since she'd cooked a home cook meal for anyone other than herself.

"Taste it," she urged, wearing a beaming smile.

Taking his fork, Fitz unashamedly gathers a huge bite of pasta before it disappears inside his mouth. Olivia watches on as his lips wraps around the fork and moans when the first bite graced his taste buds.

"This is so good, Liv," he mumbles through his chewing.

Olivia continued beaming, anytime in his presence that's all she seemed to do. She couldn't help but be happy whenever she was with him.

Together, they ate with amicable tête-à-tête and when Fitz' plate was empty he didn't shy away from second offerings.

An hour later they'd finished eating and completed half bottle of wine; he'd brought. Their bodies now relaxed and comfortable in each other's presence.

Too full for dessert, they both passed on the chocolate mousse.

This time he didn't wait for her to decline his help. He got up and started moving the used dishes from on top the table to the kitchen.

Olivia silently followed his lead in cleaning up their mess.

They moved in surprising synchronization, washing the dishes and leaving them out to dry. Feeling slightly buzz, the friends joked around while completing the cleanup task.

Taking their wine glasses and the half full bottle of wine, they retired on the sofa; each sitting on opposite ends.

"That's the best home cook meal I've eaten in a very long time." Fitz expresses contentedly, absentmindedly rubbing his fingers up and down the stem of the wine glass.

Olivia sits with her feet curled up underneath her and sips her wine. "You can stop with the praises now. You're invited again," she jests.

"Yea?" Fitz gives her a boyish grin, his body slightly turn to face her, one of his arm resting on the back of the sofa that almost reaches hers. She was intoxicated by him. He looked so strong but yet so gentle, sitting on her couch.

"Friends don't let friends go without a good home cooked meal," she retorts, bringing back his earlier words to remembrance.

A moment passed, neither one talking.

Eventually, Fitz raises his glass in a toast, "To friends."

She mirrors his action, "to friends," her voice echoes softly.

Another intimate moment passes between them as they held each other's gaze. Olivia's lips involuntarily parts when his eyes fell to them, her heart beating at a rhythmical speedy pace. The sexual tension from earlier reappears; and this time they both felt it strongly. Their lungs sharply inhaling the intoxicating scent of each other. Their lips begging to be touched, but neither wanted to be first to give in. Eyes feasting on every inch of each other's face for a few more seconds; they both knew what they wanted but too afraid to go after it. So they sat and stared.

A decision was made for them when both of their phones simultaneously started ringing. Jolting out of the moment, they both fumbled to grab their phones resting on top the nearby coffee table.

"I got to take this," Fitz was the first one to say, when he saw Stephen's name lighting up the screen.

"Go ahead," Olivia replies, checking her phone to see that it was Abby calling her.

They both walked off into different parts of the apartment, needing privacy to take their phone calls; and slightly fearing that the other parties would sense what they'd almost done if they were in the same room.

Five minutes later, they rejoined each other in the living room and at the same time started speaking.

"You go first," Olivia propositions.

Taking a deep breath, he says, "I'm sorry but I'm going to have to cut our dinner short. Stephen, just called and said that he has a blowout at Molly's so I'm going to go over and give him a hand."

"Mmm that's funny, Abby, called me and said that she was too drunk to go home by herself and needed me to come take her."

Silence ensued before they both broke out into laughter after realizing that they're probably being played.

Realizing that this might be an opportunity to put some distance between him and Liv, Fitz suggests, "We should go just to make sure they're ok."

Olivia sensing that this was his subtle way of saying, '_let's go surround ourselves with friends before we do something that we both regret' _also agreed.

"Ok, but we're calling a cab. We both had a little too much to drink," she stated.

Fitz acquiesces and they called a cab. Within the twenty minute wait for the vehicle, Olivia excused herself to go freshen up and put on her winter gears while Fitz did the same in the living room. Thoughts of their almost kiss swirls in her head, she didn't know whether to be happy that it didn't happen or disappointed that it didn't. She could honestly say that she felt both ways. She didn't want to mess up the solid friendship that they're building but at the same time she would love to see where it all goes.

"The cab is here," Fitz calls out to her.

"Ok, coming," she shouts.

Both playing the role of perfect, domesticated companionship without noticing.

A few seconds later she reappears fully ready, dressed in a red pea coat and black knee high boots. Fitz took her in visually but held back any audible praises.

After she'd turned off all of the lights minus the one over the doorway; Fitz opens the front door. A flowery waft of her perfume fills his nostrils when she passes by him to walk through the door. The scent rouses his carnal urges.

Once she was through the door, he closes it and steps back, allowing her to lock it with her key.

They quickly made their way down to the first floor using the elevator to the awaiting cab.

Securely sitting in the semi-dark backseat, they both settled into quietness as their driver navigates the busy roads of downtown Chicago.

At first, they were both looking outside their windows at the passing street lights and cars, until they abruptly encountered a pothole that jolts them forward. Surprised by the movement, they both let out a yelp followed by a short chuckle.

Olivia returns her gaze to the window but Fitz didn't. Instead, he watches her beautiful face wearing the shadows of the passing buildings and lights. He was extremely attractive to her beauty and mind. Even though he would be contented to just be her friend, he wondered what it would be like if he was more. From the time they'd started on the road of friendship, one thing he realizes; he would never be able to do life without her in it. If all he ever was to her is a friend, he would be happy. She brings a type of warmth and happiness that has been missing from his life for so long. He looks forward to her silly texts that she would surprise him with throughout the day. It may be trivial but it meant a lot to him.

Like a moth to a flame; he was drawn to her. In a moment with no light he felt emboldened to reach out and touch her. Slowly, he lowers his right hand to the valley in between them.

Olivia was let out of her trance when she sensed his movements. Unhurriedly, she turns her head to take him in. In the shadow of the night, she could feel his eyes on her like a hawk watching its prey. The feeling caused a slight shudder to run up her spine. Her eyes fall to the space between them.

Immediately understanding his gesture, she looks up at his face to gauge his reaction which was passive; and back down at his open invite. He was silently asking her to meet him halfway.

It felt like an eternity waiting for her to put her hand in his. He saw her hesitations and almost retreated his hand back to his side but he remained steadfast – waiting for her, seconds after seconds…he waited…

Her hand slowly travels from its resting place on her lap, making its way to be joined with his.

They held each other's eyes with breaths held in.

Like the wind brushing over your skin, was what he felt from her feather light touch; her fingers caress his work worn hand. Soft, dainty fingers, intertwines with his much tougher ones. Fitz let out a soft sigh of relief as he felt the connection of their fully joined hands.

Olivia's heart was beating fast; something that happens every time she was around him. They were holding hands and it felt so right and perfect. Her insides fuzzy and warm, her stomach doing back flips. She was feeling a multitude of emotions all at the same time.

Then their moment ended with the screech of the cab tires, arriving at their destination. The flooded light reveals their joined hands, with light comes realization; neither wanting to explore what their joined hands meant, they did the only thing they both knew how to do – build walls around themselves.

Fitz pays for the cab, Olivia too stunned by what had transpired between them, didn't even put up a fight.

* * *

To not arouse suspicions out of Abby and Stephen, they decided to enter the bar separately.

Olivia was the last to enter when she saw a table not too far from the door with Abby, Fitz, Stephen, the girl from the bar that Stephen was making out with the other night - whose name she'd forgotten, another girl and two guys that she didn't know, surrounding it.

Her stomach drops when she sees the unknown girl planting a kiss on to Fitz' cheek and he accepts it with a smile on his face.

Feeling her stomach drop, Abby loudly waves her over, "Liv! Woo-hoo!"

She plasters on a fake smile, making her way over to them.

Abby meets her halfway and intertwines one of her arms with hers.

"I have someone for you to meet. When I say hot, it's a major understatement."

Olivia's eyes immediately grew wide. "Abby, what are you doing?" she hisses through clenched teeth, feeling her panic level rising. She didn't do well with being put on the spot, like what's about to happen.

"Just relax, Liv," Abby almost slurred, leading her with a tight grip towards the table.

She could literally kill Abby right now. The closer she got to the table was the more apprehensive she felt. Several times her mouth opens to protest against being led blindly into a date. Olivia didn't retort to cussing often but she felt as though it was required now.

Walking up to the table, Olivia was afforded a better view of the guys. One was black and the other one Hispanic, both good looking.

"Look who I found," Abby giggled before making introductions. "Michael, this is my friend I've been raving to you about."

"Olivia, this is the cute cop that I told you I ran into one time at the hospital; that you would make a cute couple with," Abby excessively introduces. She did remember that time, they were riding back to the firehouse from making a hospital drop off and she'd clearly told her that she wasn't interested.

Olivia was mortified by the act, she literally wanted the ground to open up and swallow her hold. How can Abby do this to me? She asks herself. She was too ashamed to even look over into Fitz' direction. Fight or Flight, Fight or Flight, her conscience keeps offering as her only two options. Not wanting to do the latter, and appear immature, she marches to the drum of the tune already set for her.

"Nice to meet you, Michael," she proffers a right hand and a tight smile.

"Likewise," he grins like a Cheshire cat.

Michael ate up the attention and takes her hand in his, reveling at the softness of her skin. He was enthralled by her beauty, Abby's visual depictions didn't do her enough justice.

"Please have a seat," Michael gestures to the empty barstool on his left, leaving her to be seated opposite of Fitz.

Olivia gives him a small smile and takes the seat offered. Out of the corner of her eyes, she sees Abby scurrying over into the arms of the Hispanic guy. She tried hard not to look over at Fitz even though she could feel his penetrative gaze boring into her. Her heart couldn't handle watching him with another woman; so she refused to pay him any attentions.

A waiter came by and took their drink orders, she settled for a glass of water with lemon on the side.

"Well... since we all are here tonight, Marisa and I have some amazing news," Stephen announced.

That got everyone's attention.

With watchful eyes on him, Stephen continues, "We're getting married."

Marisa squeals excitedly at the end of his sentence.

Olivia, Fitz and Abby's heads all jerks back in astonishment. They were all surprised by the news as they'd only been "dating" for two weeks.

"Wow," the trio wasn't even sure who had said it or if they all did.

An awkward silence ensued from the table, no congratulatory words were offered at the couple's declaration.

Fitz being the first to regain his bearings, offers them one.

"Well I guess congratulations is in order," he voices with faux enthusiasm.

Olivia looked in his direction for the first time since entering the bar; she notices the young woman's uncanny resemblance to Stephen's fiancée sitting next to him. She wondered inwardly, if that was his type. Was he even willing to date outside of his race? And if so, with a black woman? All those questions swirled around her head. He never pegged her to be a conservative but he could still be holding reservations about dating outside of his race. Olivia looks away from his direction, feeling bitterness rising in her throat, she wanted nothing more than to retreat and take comfort inside of her home. Her stupor was abruptly broken when Abby's voice boomed.

"WHAT THE FUCK!?" she demands.

Her sudden outburst startles the entire table.

Stephen hastily got up to his feet, "Abby, calm down."

"NO! YOU WILL NOT TELL ME TO CALM DOWN! YOU KNOW THIS WENCH FOR 2 FUCKING WEEKS AND YOU'RE GOING TO MARRY HER? LIKE I SAID, WHAT THE FUCK?"

Before Stephen could reply, Marisa cuts in and points her index finger in Abby's direction.

"Stephen, when we get married she's the first to go. I will not allow you to have a female best friend because she's clearly jealous of us." Marisa didn't raise her voice but spoke calmly.

That only aggravated Abby and she continued on her rant.

"YOU'D PICK THAT BITCH OVER ME?" she asks; and when he didn't reply immediately, she demands, "ANSWER ME!"

Stephen stood in the middle of the two women as Abby move up to the head of the table. He was stuck between a rock and a hard place. He could never give up his best friend but he loves Marisa or so he thinks.

Olivia looked on with widen eyes, she couldn't believe what was happening in front of her. She always thought that Abby and Stephen would be together in the end. Was Abby jealous over him getting married? As absurd as the idea of them getting married was, she was merely shock and not angry unlike Abby.

Not interrupting the scene, she sat motionless, waiting to see what happens next; by now all of the surrounding patrons were doing the same. All eyes on Abby and Stephen.

"Abby, I –"

She didn't wait for him to finish before she started cursing at him, "FUCKING SAVE IT STEPHEN! I'M MOVING OUT! HAVE A GOOD FUCKING LIFE WITH THIS BITCH, WHO'S PROBABLY AFTER YOUR MONEY!"

Abby storms out of the bar, leaving them all staring after her.

"I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU LET HER TALK TO ME LIKE THAT. LET'S GO MANDY!" Stephen's fiancée yells at him before snatching up her sister and also leaving.

The room was eerie quiet as the remaining occupants sat to see what else will happen.

"Wow what a fucking show" Michael jokes, and Olivia couldn't help but rolled her eyes disgustingly at his inappropriately timing.

Stephen glares at him and he took it as his warning to keep his mouth shut.

Fitz was ready to leave the awkward atmosphere but didn't want to leave Olivia; especially with the likes of Michael.

The sight of Michael leaning over to whisper something in her ear, had his jaw locked, fist clenched and nostril flared. His heart beats wildly as he tries to maintain his cool. Looking at them together had him wondering if Michael was her type. Maybe she didn't date white boys. He thinks to himself. He felt irrationally jealous and powerless in that moment. Olivia wasn't his. He had no rights to wait on her, she was her own person; she didn't need him babysitting her. The thought alone was driving Fitz to his feet to rush towards the door, but Olivia's voice stops him from moving.

"It was nice meeting you both. I'm leaving," she says blankly. Before waving at Michael and the other man who she'd never learned his name. She rises to her feet despite of the protests Michael was making for her to stay, she simply let it fall on deaf ears.

Walking around to Stephen, Olivia gives his shoulder an empathetic squeeze. Fitz did the same and they both left the bar within a few minutes apart.

* * *

Twenty minutes later, the cab pulled up in front of her apartment building. The ride over with Fitz was silent, both too occupied with their running thoughts.

Hopping out of the car first, she stood on the sidewalk and waited for Fitz to exit the vehicle.

A few seconds later, he joins her on the snowy sidewalk. The night air was icy cold, and with each breath that they took, they could see the white vapors.

Standing side by side, they watched the cab pulled off.

A few seconds of staring ahead at the twinkling Christmas lights, from the overly decorated building across the street, was broken when Fitz spoke.

"Can I ask you something?"

Olivia looks up at him through the corner of her eyes, "sure."

Lacking any reservations he asks, "Is there any chance for me?"

Olivia confused, arches an eyebrow at him.

Seeing her befuddled expression, he asks again, "Is there any chance?"

Olivia's breath hitched from the weight of what he was asking her. Little did he know that she had the same question.

Before she could've answered him, a cab pulls up to the curb, the door wildly swung open, revealing a disheveled Abby hurling out a huge suitcase.

Fitz and Olivia looked at each other and then back at Abby. Her cheeks were tear stained and hair rumpled on top her head.

She stood on the sidewalk in front of them and turns her attention to Olivia, "can I stay with you?"

Olivia feeling sorry for her nods yes. "Of course. Are you ok?"

"Let me get that for you," Fitz offers to carry her suitcase.

Refusing his help, Abby shakes her head no. "I can handle it myself," she spat.

Fitz steps back into place from her harsh refusal.

"I'm going to take her up," Olivia gives him an apologetic smile.

"Ok. We'll talk later?" he arches an eyebrow in her direction.

She nods her head yes.

Both ignoring Abby's presence, give each other a knowing look before breaking eye contact.

"Good night, ladies," he bids before heading towards his truck.

* * *

Olivia got Abby settled into her apartment; since her couch wasn't suitable for sleeping on, she blew up an air mattress that she'd bought on Black Friday; and placed it on the floor next to her bed.

Abby hadn't spoken a word the entire time, they had entered the apartment. She took a shower and brushed her teeth in an un-Abby like quietness.

Now they were both in their respective beds, looking up at the ceiling in the dark. A few minutes of quietness was broken when Abby spoke.

"You know that you were right?"

"Huh?" Befuddled by her statement, she asked.

"You always say that Stephen and me, are more than best friends and you were right… well to me he is more," her voice grew shaky. "I love him, Olivia," she whispers the last part like a secret.

"How could he not have realized that? For four years I've been waiting for him to notice me," by now her tears were falling freely.

Olivia turned on her side to study her friend through the darkness.

"What more can a guy want? I've been there for him each and every time he needed me. I was the one who looked after him when he was sick, cooked for him, cleaned up after him. I even allowed him to sow his wild oats because at the end of the day he came home to _me_. To _me_. Not to any of the skanks he slept with but _me_."

Olivia pushes her comforter off, in efforts to go and hug her but she raises her hands, stopping her from coming.

"I know I should've told him, after all, I'm the last person to shy away from telling a guy that I'm interested in them. But he's different, I wanted him to notice me too, because I couldn't face telling him how I truly feel, then to have him reject me. I would rather be his friend than be his almost lover."

Olivia truly felt bad for Abby, she'd never seen her so distressed before. Abby was always the life of the party but now she was a blubbering mess on her bedroom floor.

She hiccups when she started talking again, "Olivia," hiccup. "Don't give them anything, not even an inch, unless they're willing to give you more. Don't end up like me."

That was the last thing Olivia heard before Abby's soft snores permeates the room, leaving her to her thoughts. Of course those thoughts stemmed around Fitz, which only allowed fear to creep into her heart. What if the same happens to me? She asks herself.

Like if he could read her mind, she receives a text message from Fitz.

**Fitz: Can we talk? I'll call you.**

**Olivia: I'm tired, can we do so tomorrow?**

**Fitz: Ok. Good night.**

**Olivia: Good night, Fitz.**

As soon as Olivia plops down onto her pillow, negative thoughts plagued her mind. It gnawed at her conscience and creates a nervous roll in her stomach. In the quietness of the night, troubles seems to increase tenfold but yet she hoped that in the morning, things would be clearer, brighter, easier…

* * *

**A/N. The two were getting along well until crazy Abby and Stephen inserted themselves. They're the drama within the story. Lol.**

**Thoughts on their little dinner at Liv's? Then almost kissing… Holding hands in the car and finally, Fitz asking, "is there any chance for me?" that part had me tearing up. Lol**

**Even though all of that happened, they're still several reservations between them. **

**Also, thoughts on the Abby/Stephen situation?**

**Thanks for reading and also leaving those lovely reviews that I look forward to.**

**Until next time,**

**XOXO.**


	5. YES

**A|N: Buckle UP!**

* * *

Stretching his limbs languidly underneath the warm covers, Fitz wasn't ready to face the day; despite his blaring alarm shouts otherwise. Reaching over to his nightstand, he presses the button to end the nonstop buzzing.

Yawning for what felt like the umpteenth time, he finally gets out of bed. First stop was to the toilet to relieve himself, then to the sink to wash his face and brush his teeth. When the simple tasks were completed, he made his way back into his room.

Grabbing his iPhone from the nightstand, he makes his way towards the kitchen.

A strong cup of coffee later, his senses were more alert and any trace of sleepiness dissolved. Now he was ready to face the day.

Fitz returned to his room and got ready for work, during the process he wondered if Olivia would need a lift. He couldn't help thinking about her and her wellbeing. His truck didn't have much space but it could definitely fit both her and Abby.

He wasn't sure if he should contact her or give her some space because of what had transpired between them last night. Even though, last night didn't go the way he wanted; he wasn't deterred in the slightest. He was proud of himself for putting it all out there – for her to know that he wanted more. When he'd held her hand in the back of the cab, he couldn't help but ache for more. He wanted more and he hoped that she felt the same way.

Fitz picks up his phone for the second time that morning, and for the first time he looked at the screen to check his notifications.

His heart skipped a beat when he saw a new text message from Olivia that came in at 3:00 AM. Curious as to why she'd sent the message so late and what it says, he taps the icon to open it. It read:

**Olivia: YES.**

_Yes?_ He asks himself. _The answer is yes?_ _She's saying that I have a chance? That we have a chance? The answer is YES!_

Fitz couldn't believe it, Olivia Pope is giving him a chance, giving them a chance. And just like that his day got a whole lot brighter in contrast to the bleakness today's weather forecast predict.

He felt like he could do some backflips in the middle of his bedroom. He was so excited that he called Bubba over.

"She said yes, buddy, she said yes." He beamed at his dog, running his hands up and down his shiny coat. Bubba simply growled in contentment of his soothing touch.

His mind immediately started thinking about first date ideas; because the first thing on his agenda, is to take her out on a _date_ _date_.

Fitz didn't want to text her back as he'd much rather have this conversation in person. He wants to see her face when she says yes.

He left for work, walking on sunshine and no one could take that away from him.

* * *

His reign on cloud 9 was shattered as soon as he got to the firehouse when Chief Beene called him into his office.

"You want me to go to Florida, in the place of Lt. Mac?"

"That is correct, I received word this morning that he wasn't able to fulfill his obligations due to personal reasons. White Shirts, asked for a replacement and I recommend you. I need you to step up and be the fire lieutenant representative at this year's annual firefighters' convention. It'll be for four days in Orlando. Your flight will be leaving early afternoon, I suggest you head home and get ready. Make sure to pack something warm, heard the weather is good this time of year." Cyrus ended on a light note.

_Shit!_ Fitz didn't expect to receive such news this morning. He came to work with the sole expectation to be working in Chicago but now he's being shipped to Florida.

"And, Lt. don't worry about your men. Your sub-lieutenant will lead the squad until you're back. Can I count on you?"

One thing when it comes to his job, Fitz can always be counted on.

"Yes, chief, you can count on me."

"Good. Show them what we're made of," Chief Beene's voice rung with pride.

Fitz smiled at his chief and gives an affirmative answer, "yes sir."

Cyrus softens and smiles at the much younger man.

"While you're down there, have a little fun will you."

Fitz laughs and realizes that this was definitely the time that he needs to exit the office.

"I will. Have a good chief," he bids him and walks out the door.

His first mission was to go look for Olivia.

First making his way into the communal area, where he found everyone lounging and waiting for the first call after preparing the trucks for the day. He saw Olivia in the corner talking to Harrison and Randy. He took a minute to take in her form, her hair was in its usual neat bun, her face fresh and free from any makeup. She looked incredibly beautiful, it wasn't that he'd expected less.

He quickly thought of a plan to get her in private, without bringing too much attention to them.

Clearing his throat, Fitz says, "Pope, can I see you in my office for a minute," his voice was even yet authoritative.

All the guys around was making 'ooo' sounds like if she was in trouble.

Olivia rolled her eyes at them and stood to her feet. "Sure, Lt. Grant," she tosses back as she makes her way through the ooo-ing.

Liv made sure not to make eye contact with a brewing Abby who was sitting sulking on a barstool by the kitchen island. It hadn't even been 24 hours in her presence and Olivia was already over her attitude.

Wordlessly, she followed Lt. Grant to his diminutive office. She took great delight in eye ogling his form. He was wearing a black trouser with his navy blue firehouse 51 shirt that only aided in emphasizing his muscular structure. She wondered how often he worked out. His body was by far the most fitted among the men at the firehouse.

"Ladies first," his face wearing a ridiculously bright smile that almost stole her breath away.

She walks through the open door that he held, giving him a smile in return for his kind gesture.

Olivia stood in front of his desk awaiting his next move.

Fitz closes the door and instead of walking behind his desk, he walks towards her.

Boldly grabbing one of her hands in his, he gets her attention. He stood close to her but not too much in her personal space.

"Fitz… I mean Lt. Grant, we're at work," Olivia protests even though the simple touch of his hand was sending electrical currents to her core.

"There's a chance?" He asks not paying attention to her complaints.

They stood still for a few seconds, hands still together, Fitz rubbing his thumb soothingly across the back of hers; he waited for her answer.

After what felt like a lifetime, she says, "Yes. There's a chance…"

Elated by her answer, he watches as she looks up at him and sees her face transforming into a huge smile, probably in reciprocation of the ridiculous beam he was wearing.

"But, we'll take it slow. I don't want to jeopardize our friendship."

"Neither me, Livvie," Fitz counters.

"Livvie?" She arches a questioning eyebrow at him.

"What? You don't like it? The name suits you." Truth of the matter, he'd almost called her that many times before. It was soft and strong like her.

She ponders it for a moment, no one had ever called her Livvie before, just Olivia or Liv. She didn't mind it but it would take some time for her to get used to.

"I do like it along with Fire Clause 2.0," she laughs.

Fitz joins in with her laughter for a few seconds before asking, "So we're really going to do this? I mean…see where all of this goes?"

Olivia simply smiles at him and nods her head yes.

Both startled by the turning of the doorknob, simultaneously released each other's hands and stepped away to gain appropriate distance.

Cyrus' familiar figure fills the doorway.

"Lt. What are you still -? Oh, Pope," he says her name in surprise.

Olivia looks up at him and greets, "Chief Beene."

"What's going on?" Cyrus asks, watching from one face to the next.

Olivia opens her mouth and immediately fired off an excuse before Fitz could've thought of one. "We're making the final arrangements for this year's toy drive. So far we've exceeded last year's" she threw in the last part as an extra touch.

Fitz smirked at her for her quick thinking.

"Grant, you've held that information from me?" Cyrus jests.

"Wanted to tell you afterwards, sir, but now the cat is out of the bag," he tells Cyrus, while squinting his eyes at Liv.

"That's great news. Good thing you'll be back in time for it. Alright Grant, I'll see you when you get back. Pope," he gives her a nod of acknowledgement before retreating out the door.

Hearing the exchange, Olivia's ears were peak at the mention of "see you when you get back." She smiles at Chief Beene in return.

When the door was closed, Fitz says, "I'm going to Florida today and I'll be back in four days."

"Oh, for the conference?" She asked, since everyone knew about it.

"Yes. Filling in for, Mac."

"Well, have fun," she gives him a sweet smile before starting to walk towards the door. "I should get going."

"Wait," Fitz stops her by grabbing her arm.

Olivia turns around and was surprised that he was so close in her personal space.

"I'll call you when I can. Ok?" his blue eyes bore seriously into hers.

Olivia nods, too caught up in his dreamy stare to answer, "Ok," she finally croaked.

Fitz leans down slowly giving her enough time to react and stop him but she didn't. Instead, she stood still and waited to see what he was doing. In great surprise, she felt his lips in a feather light kiss touching her right cheek.

"Be safe, until I see you again, Livvie." He pulls away, out of her personal zone.

She nodded her head despite being in a daze; a simple kiss on the cheek had completely worked her up.

"Safe trip, Fitz," she tells him before leaving his office.

* * *

As Olivia was walking down the corridor to head back to the communal area, she heard an emergency call coming in for Ambulance 51.

**Ambulance 51 needed at 750 Main St, caller complains that they're feeling lightheaded. They confirmed that they're a diabetic. **

Olivia increases her pace and ran straight out to the garage where she know that Abby already was. She made it a little after Abby who was mounting the driver seat. Olivia runs around the ambulance and sits in the passenger side.

Sirens flicked on and they were off to their first call.

As the ambulance drives between the parted vehicles, Abby started to bitch about Stephen.

"Can you believe he asked me when I'm coming home?"

Olivia was so not in the mood for this, she kept her eyes on the road and listen to any new updates the operator left over their radio.

"He simply dismissed my feelings like it didn't happen. Like he didn't betray me."

"But he didn't," Olivia muttered underneath her breath.

"Excuse me?" Abby asked as she made a wide turn on Main Street.

"There!" Olivia points to the house that says, Lot# 750 on the mailbox. She was glad that she didn't have to tell Abby how crazy she's behaving right now.

As soon as the Ambulance was parked, they grabbed their emergency kit and began to glove up as they make their way to the house.

"George?" Olivia calls as they open the front door. They'd learned on the way over that George is a 55 year old man that lived by himself.

"This is the paramedics," they spoke aloud as they walked towards the kitchen, where the victim was last thought to be.

"George, are you in here?" Abby asked this time as they looked around the empty kitchen. He was nowhere to be seen. The kitchen was cleaned and untouched, everything was in its perfect place.

"Abby watch out!" Olivia screamed in enough time for Abby to move, when a big burly man came out swinging a baseball bat.

Olivia and Abby was confined to the opposite side of the kitchen island while the man held his own on the opposite side.

"Are you trying to steal from me? Get out of my house! Who sent you here?" The man screamed at them while swinging the bat in the air like a maniac.

To say that they were scared was a huge understatement.

"We're the paramedics," Abby explained in a shaky tone.

"Are you feeling lightheaded?" Olivia asked to back up her partner.

"NOOOOOOOOOOOO," he bellowed. "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE NOW!" the man started banging the bat on the island top. The beautiful tile work was breaking off with his incessant knocking.

Olivia looked to Abby and then around the room to see if there was any way that they can safely exit without bringing harm to themselves.

"Ok… Sir… We're leaving. We'll go through the front door," Olivia speaks calmly even though she felt the opposite.

"No. Go through the window," he tells them and their eyes grew wide. They were on the fourth floor and it would be suicide if they attempted to get out that way.

Abby visibly shakes at the now pulsing vein protruding from the man's forehead.

"Sir, we want no trouble. We'll just leave through the front, no big deal," Abby reasoned with her palms in the air for emphasis.

Meanwhile Abby was trying to appeal to the crazy man senses, Olivia was searching blindly in her emergency kit for the emergency tranquilizer shot that they kept on hand.

The man didn't listen to Abby but continued to bang on the kitchen island.

A slight movement ahead caught Olivia's attention, she looked forward but she saw nothing. She refocused her attention on crazy George and when she did, she felt someone looking at her again. This time when she looked, she notice a young girl peeking at her from the steps. From what she could see, the little girl looked dirty and very scared.

Turning her attention back to the crazy man, she saw him turning his back towards them to bang on the fridge.

Olivia stealthily started moving towards him and Abby tried to hold her back. She silently showed her the shot that she'd found syringe ready in her hands. Abby gives her a quick head nod in encouragement.

As soon as Olivia reaches behind the big guy, he turns around and screams, "GET OUT OF MY HOUSE!"

Olivia ducks and misses the swing of his bat, she lands on her knees and in one smooth movement she rams the needle through the fabric of his sweatpants and into his thigh.

He screams and immediately falls over, taking Olivia down in the process.

Abby immediately rushes over to help her friend get out from underneath him.

"Are you, ok?" Abby asked Olivia who breathing wildly.

"I'm good," she pants. "There's a little girl inside this house."

"Are you sure?"

Olivia nods her head yes and get s up from off of the floor. "I'm going to go search for her, in the meantime call the cops to see how far they are. I pressed the distressed button I think five minutes ago."

Abby nod and turned away to do as she was told. The cops were a few minutes away. Abby looked down at the man who was trying to attack them, he wasn't looking so scary now on the floor.

Olivia carefully searched through the living room for the little girl. Her heart in hand as she wasn't sure what may greet her. It could be another crazy person trying to harm her but she doubted it. The little looked to be no more than six, Olivia saw the scared looked on her face and she needed to make sure she was fine before they leave.

From the living room, Olivia walked down the hall to a door she presumes to be the bathroom.

The door was slightly ajar and a strong stench was coming out of it. The odor was so bad that she had to cover her mouth and nose with one of her hands.

Slowly she eased open the door and the sight of what she'd seen almost ripped her heart out.

_OH God!_

On the floor was the little girl that she'd seen hugging the body of a gray skin looking woman on the floor. The woman was dead and apparently so for a few days.

Survival instincts took over and Olivia began to call the frightened child over to her and away from the decaying body.

"I'm not going to hurt you. You can come with me," she pushed through the bad stench as she begged the girl to come with her. The little girl looked like she hadn't seen the shower for days.

She watched as she simply shook her head no before hugging what she presumes to be her mother's corpse.

Tears filled her eyes at the scene; she remembered seeing her mother's burned corpse and wanting to hold on to her as it was being led out of the house but was restrained by an emergency personnel. She could relate to the young girl and it broke heart that no amount of holding on, will bring back her mother.

"My name is Olivia and I understand how scared you're feeling right now. But you can trust me, I won't do anything to hurt you and the man…George can't either. He's in a deep, deep sleep."

She watches from the door as the little girl's eyes brighten at George's unconscious state.

In the distance, Olivia hears the police entering the house, the raucous noise only served to make the little girl more frightened.

"What's your name?" she asked her to get her to stay calm.

The little girl looked down at her mother and twirls her blonde hair in her hand. In a low voice, she says, "Sarah."

"That's a pretty name. Can you come to me, Sarah?"

Sarah looks down at the corpse and starts crying. Olivia got up in defeat from being crouched down; she wasn't able to get Sarah to move. She went in search for the police officers that came on the call.

"We meet again," one of the officers gives her a wide smile once he'd seen her.

Olivia was surprised that it was Michael from the bar.

"Too bad it's not under better circumstances," he says.

Olivia looks at his nametag before addressing him in a professional way, "Officer Daniels, I'm afraid that there's been a homicide."

Olivia recounts to him what she'd seen when she was in the bathroom. There was blood splattered across the tiles and around the body.

Immediately, Officer Daniels calls for backup before leaving the room to survey the crime scene.

* * *

Two hours later, they were finally finishing up with the emergency call, Olivia was asked to come down to the station at a later time to give an official statement.

Sarah was transported to the hospital by them; and a social worker was already assigned to her. Sarah held onto Olivia's hands the entire time they were in transit there.

It broke her heart when the doctor's took her away in order to give her proper care. She was severely dehydrated along with other mild complications. Olivia promised her that she'd visit her and that was a promise she intended to keep.

Back at the firehouse, the others all give her and Abby sympathetic looks. Having a day like this literally shakes you to the core, the toughest of men feels it, especially if it's something that you can relate to.

They still had over 12 hours of shift to go. She excused herself to the locker room to strip down and shower off the past four hours.

Fifteen minutes later, she returned to the communal area just in time to hear the newest announcement

**All units needed for a mass fire at the Riverview Apartment complex off of John and Lennon Road. **

And off they go.

* * *

The next day, Fitz was shocked to hear about what had happened since he left Chicago, he'd found out the happenings from Cyrus when he'd called to check in on the conference. When he'd first arrived at the location, he was surprised that he was scheduled to do a live demonstration on how to properly out a small fire. No one told him that he had to be demonstrating anything in front of thousands of people but he digress.

Now he was thousands of miles away and had to hear about Olivia and Abby almost getting hurt by a maniac. Last night he didn't text her because she was still on shift, and he didn't want to interrupt in case they were on a call.

Now that he was fully dressed in his work uniform, he took in the warm weather of central Florida. Standing outside, he couldn't believe how warm it is that time of year, he'd literally left 20 degrees weather and was now in 70 degrees. It was perfect.

Thoughts of Olivia consumed his mind even as he stood there. Needing to talk to her, he sent a text message, **Are you awake?** It was 10 AM in Florida and 9 AM in Chicago and if his calculation was right, she'd just gotten home from her shift.

A minute later, his phone chimed and he looks down to see her message: **Just got in. About to take a shower. TTYL. **

He simply replied to her: **Ok, I'll call you.**

Immediately his phone chimed with a response: **Great.**

At least she doesn't sound too despondent, he thought to himself. He knows for sure what a day like yesterday could do to a firefighter. Instead of running away from the chaos, they had to run to it.

Half an hour later, Fitz had wolfed down some pancakes and bacon from the complimentary hotel breakfast spread, before calling Olivia.

"How are you feeling?" His deep baritone asked worriedly, after she'd briefly recounted what happened.

Olivia lets out a long sigh from her end as she snuggles up underneath her comforter.

"Sad," she admits honestly.

It was Fitz' turn to sigh, "I'm sorry but I'm glad you're ok. Both of you."

Olivia smiled at his concern for her and Abby, who was currently sleeping on her airbed like the past 24 hours didn't happen.

"Me too," she yawned.

Fitz taking that as his cue to leave, says, "We'll talk later. Go get some rest, Livvie."

She smiled at her nickname, "I will, go have some fun…" she mumbled.

Fitz smiled at her sleepy voice and could only imagine how angelic her face looked right now. He listened to her even breathing for a few more seconds. "See you soon, Livvie," he says, not expecting her to reply.

* * *

The next 3 days flew by and before he knew it, Fitz was landing in Chicago. He couldn't wait to go see Olivia. They hadn't had a proper conversation as she was called into work the next day to pick up a 24 hours shift for another paramedic who was sick.

They had sporadic text messaging between each other about their daily activities. When he'd expressed his demonstration dilemma and his mild stage fright, Olivia first laughed at him before sending him a quote by Rosa Park which helped him some. _'I have learned over the years that when one's mind is made up, this diminishes fear; knowing what must be done does away with fear.'_

She'd expressed to him that she'd visited Sarah at the hospital yesterday and she was faring much better.

They were not even a couple and he couldn't bear being away from her for so long. Four days was a long time without his Pope medicine.

From the airport, Fitz picked up Betsy, who had been in the airport parking lot ever since he'd left days earlier. His first stop was home to get freshen up, and then he was going to surprise visit Olivia. He didn't have anything definitive planned for the evening and was open to whatever she wants; whether to eat out and catch a movie or stay in. This was technically not their first date, in his mind. Their first date had to be way more special.

An hour after arriving home, Fitz was pulling out of his driveway. Clean shaven and dressed in comfortable clothes. He was so excited to see Olivia after so many days. He didn't even stop to think if Abby would be there when he got there and what his presence at her friend's place meant. He had a one track mind and that was to spend time with the woman who was slowly taking his heart.

Fitz parallel parked his truck in a vacant spot in front of her apartment building before hopping out. He was solely on mission that he didn't notice the police patrol car parked behind him.

Not having the patience to wait on the elevator, he took the stairs all the way up to the fifth floor.

Arriving in front of her apartment door, Fitz took a minute to collect himself and calm his breathing before knocking on the door twice.

Stepping back from the door, he was surprised to see a man answering it.

To be continued…

* * *

**A/N: Sorry to leave you here but I will try and update soon, like tomorrow. Lol. I just wanted to give you something because I'm heading out right now and I didn't have time to fully finish it or edit it. You'll get part 2 soon. **

**Many things happened in this chapter and the most important one was Liv saying yes. Many of you and I mean MANY of you thought that she would've ran. Lol. She may have emotional baggage but she's taking a chance with him. **

**Then we had Liv and Abby in that precarious situation with crazy George. Being a paramedic isn't a walk in the park at all.**

**Finally, who's at the door? (I promise not too much drama.) Lol. That's what you get when you show up unannounced Fitz.**

**Don't hate me. I'll update soon!**


	6. Positive End

**A/N: I apologize that the chapter wasn't uploaded yesterday like I promised and that it's a little short but it serves a great purpose. Instead of picking up where I left off from the last chapter, you will get Olivia's POV of what her day was like leading up to the moment Fitz was at her door. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

Olivia was having a trying day and she wanted nothing more for it to end. She'd hardly gotten any sleep before the whirlwind of activities started. After waking up around noon, she'd revisited Sarah at the hospital who was being discharged that day. No family had stepped up for her and she was being taken into a foster home, it broke Olivia's heart that no one came to the young girl's rescue. She hugged her tightly and told her that she would always be in her thoughts. Sarah simply nodded her head and squared her shoulder, Olivia knew that look, it was the look of a child transforming into an adult prematurely. It was a look when your childhood innocence was stolen from you and you couldn't get it back. You had to be strong from that point onwards and look out for yourself, because if you didn't, no one would look out for you. Olivia could identify herself with that look, because that was her 15 years ago.

Leaving the hospital after seeing Sarah for probably the last time, brought so many unwanted feelings to the surface. She remembered moving in with a tyrant grandmother who only belittled her daughter's choices after she'd died. Instead of being empathetic towards the loss of her daughter, Claris belittled her actions, saying that she deserved what happened to her because she married a man she disapproved of.

Many a nights, Olivia stayed up late, crying in her room, asking God why he had to take her mother so soon. She didn't so much care for her father as he was an absentee presence in her life. She never understood why a girl's mother would be ripped away from her at such a tender age. Who would teach her how to be a proper woman? A mother? A daughter? A wife? She had to rely on external resources that didn't come from her hypocritical grandmother. Some days Olivia even wondered if she would ever get the opportunity to be married and have a family. Sometimes she craves it while other times she thinks she's best on her own.

She didn't know how to fully surrender herself to love and would always hold back a great portion of herself, in attempt to protect herself from experiencing great loss again. She feels loving kindness for others but that overwhelming emotion that consumes your every being has yet to come. Unbeknownst to her that it was already on its way.

When Olivia had gotten back from the hospital after lunch, she was surprised to see Officer Daniels aka Michael from the bar at her front door.

She was confused as to why he would be at her apartment, because she'd already visited the police station to give them her official statement two days ago. George was actually Sarah's mother (Lisa) uncle and they'd recently started living with him because tough times befell them in Oklahoma. Apparently, George is indeed a diabetic but also have schizophrenia and days without his medicine would cause him to become physically abusive towards Lisa. Some days he thought she was his wife Phyllis who'd left him for another man. Unfortunately, before any of this could've been reported, Lisa was murdered by the hands of her uncle. Everyone knew that Sarah had a long road ahead of her and Olivia prayed that she would make it.

In small gratitude, she was thankful for that day George called to report feeling lightheaded so that they could've saved Sarah before it was also too late for her. It was the least that could've be done for her, who will no doubt suffer with the harsh memory of her mother's cold corpse on the ground.

Olivia physically pulled herself out of her despondent thoughts to inquire about Michael's visit to her apartment. What he had to say, came across as a major shock.

He told her that there was a report of disturbance placed against her from one of the neighbors. Olivia argued and said that's stupid because she'd been out for the past three hours. He asked if anyone else was in the apartment and that was when she remembered Abby.

Olivia had grown tired of Abby's whining and also her messiness. Living by yourself, you got used to the way you kept your place and where you put things. Abby was driving Olivia up the wall and she was this close to tell her to move out but she knew she had no place to stay. Olivia knew she was pushing it and her patience was running thin.

After telling Michael that one of her friends were staying with her, he asks to be let inside to take a look around. The neighbors reported that they heard loud screams and music.

Olivia almost got a heart attack when she opened her front door to see Abby and some strange man on her living room floor having wild sex on top her green afghan.

There was a bottle of vodka draining on the floor while another one looks like it's completely empty. Olivia became fully livid. Her blood boiled within her veins, she was not in the mood to have to deal with this shit right now. Abby had crossed the lines and she needed to go.

"ABBY!" Olivia yelled, halting their rabbit hopping movements.

Abby stilled and look up from underneath the guy at Liv with a sheepish smile. "Hey, Liv," she pants. "I didn't know you would've been back so soon."

Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose and counted to ten. She tried to stay calm, even though the situation did nothing but made her livid.

"I need you to get out of my apartment now!" She points to Abby's flavor of the day which wasn't even the Hispanic guy she'd seen her with at the bar. "And, I need to see you now! In my room!" Olivia barks before stomping out of her living room and into her bedroom.

She was visibly upset, ready to rip Abby a new one. How dare she defile my place? She couldn't believe Abby's blatant disrespect towards her.

Olivia paced in circles until she sees Abby entering her room with her clothes roughly put on.

"What the fuck, Abby?"

Abby instantly knew that Olivia was not playing. She would only resort to cursing at times when she was extremely angry, which wasn't common.

"I'm sorry," Abby replied, sobered up from the time she kicked a hurriedly dressed Tim out of her friend's apartment to walking to her bedroom to confront her.

"Sorry? Is that all I'm going to get. You fucking needed a place to crash and all you did since you came here was bitch and moan about everything. I kept my mouth shut and allowed you to wallow in your self-pity. But this," Olivia wags her index finger in the air to get her point across. "This, you have outdone yourself. I don't know where you're going to go but you're not staying in my apartment anymore. I'm sorry but I need you to pack your stuffs and leave," it broke her heart to have to throw her friend out but she was beyond tired of Abby and her recklessness. Never had the cops had to show up at her apartment. What would her neighbors think of her? She was sure the person who overheard them was already talking to another person. That's how rumors start, she'd been living in the building for three years and never encountered any issues with anyone and she would be damned if she did so by the hands of Abby.

Abby looked at her like she'd seen a ghost, her face deathly white. Olivia said nothing but watched as her countenance moved from shocked to anger.

"You're just going to put me out? Liv, I have no place to go and Stephen doesn't want me in our apartment."

"STOP SAYING THAT!" Olivia reached her limit with her whining. She points an accusing finger in her direction before saying, "_You_ don't have an apartment because you decide to leave. Stephen never told _you_ to move out, _you_ did! _You_ did all of that on _your_ own! Not Stephen, not me, _you_! So if you have anybody to blame for _your_ misery it would be _you_! And quite frankly, he probably dogged a major bullet by not seeing you because you're crazy, Abby! Crazyyyy!" Olivia saw the moment when she'd crossed the line and hurt her friend but she was too upset to care.

Abby quickly masked her hurt expression and retort, "Fine! I'm leaving and as a FYI, this measly thing that you called a friendship is over. If it's not work related don't talk to me!"

Olivia watched as her friend or ex-friend put an end to their relationship. It hurt her that this is what it came down to but she was too prideful to beg for friendship. If that's what she wants then that's exactly what she'll get.

Olivia wordlessly retreats out of her bedroom to head back to the living room, having forgotten all about Michael.

Returning to her the living room, she sees Michael closing the door with a smug smile on his face.

"Who was that and why did you open my door?" Olivia demanded. She didn't care if he was the police, no one opened her door unless she asked them to. She'd worked too damn hard to acquire her own living space to allow any and everybody to do as they pleased in it.

Michael was taken aback by her sudden attitude which he should've seen coming after overhearing her and Abby fight for the past ten minutes. He all of a sudden felt foolish at what he'd did.

When Fitz had shown up at the door, he opened it and made sure to make himself look as homey as possible, leaning against the door frame for good measures. He could've clearly seen the shock on the other man's face and took great delight in inflicting pain on him. He'd seen the way that the two secretly looked at each other the night they were all at Molly's and it made him jealous because he liked Olivia. So when the lieutenant had asked for Olivia, he simply smirked and said, "She's in the bedroom cleaning up her mess," which was truth to some degree. She was getting rid of the mess that was Abby.

He chuckled internally at the man's raised eyebrows and rigid jaw. He watched him in his eyes, letting him know that he wasn't scared by his tactics. Eventually, Mike stood the winner as he watched her supposed suitor hightailed out of her apartment building.

Snapping out of his thoughts, Michael replied to her question, "It was your fire lieutenant. Grant or whatever his name is."

Olivia pinched the bridge of her nose again because this day kept getting better and better. She could only imagine what Fitz thought when he'd showed up at her door only to see Michael.

"What did you tell him?" She demanded again.

His sheepish smile returned as he answered, "that you were in the bedroom cleaning up."

"Get out of my apartment now!"

Michael's eyes widen at her command.

"You can't tell me to leave your apartment, I'm on a disturbance call," he tried to intimidate her by using the law.

"You're going to leave my apartment now. I know the law and you will not intimidate me. You already got what you needed, so now get out before I have to call your boss's boss."

Olivia stood with her chin up in defiance, not backing down from him.

Michael opened his mouth several times to counteract her dismissal, but in the end he give her a warning about the noise limit that wasn't permitted in the area. When he was finished, he exited her apartment building. Not soon after he'd left that Abby stormed out through the door with her giant suitcase from five nights ago with a huff as she passed Olivia.

Olivia ignored her and watched as she left. Luckily she'd never been given a key so she never had to ask for it back. When the door was closed, she turned to see the green afghan on the floor, and it only served to make her furious. She grabbed a big plastic bag from one of her kitchen drawers and held it with both hands from the outside. She scooped up the afghan without letting it touch her hands. Still fully dressed in her winter gears, she took the soiled bag all the way to the dumpster where she tossed it in. Satisfied that she was no longer subject to the defiled fabric, she made her way back upstairs.

Returned to her bedroom, only to see Abby had purposely thrown down her jewelry holder, spilling all of her costume jewelry on the floor. She knew that it had to be intentional because her jewelry holder was a bag with many small pouches on it that hangs on the top of her closet door by a hook. Shaking her head at the sight, Olivia leaves the room. She needed to get out of her apartment for a while. Her normal place of peace and tranquility was turned into hostility.

Standing in the kitchen with a bottle of water to her head, she tries to call Fitz but his phone kept ringing out. She was on her fifth call and ready to give up when she finally hears his dejected tone answer.

"Hello."

Olivia sighs because she didn't know how to explain her whirlwind of a day. She just wanted to be held and told that everything is fine. She needed to draw strength from someone other than herself. She was tired and sad and alone.

Ignoring his tone, she pleads in a soft voice to him, "can you come for me? I don't want to be home alone."

Fitz was getting frustrated on the other end. He didn't understand what kind of games she was playing with him. How could she ask me to come for her after I'd seen Michael at her door? He thought.

"What about, Michael?" he asked against better judgments, his tone was devoid from all emotions.

Olivia could feel her eyes filling up with tears. Was I going to lose him before I even had him? She asked herself. Steeling herself against such thinking, she replies, "It's not what you think. I'll explain it all to you. Right now I need a _friend_. Can you be that for me please?" She was never one to beg but she needed him.

Fitz couldn't deny the hurt he hears in her voice. He knows in his heart that he could never turn his back on her even if she she'd chosen to be with Michael. She needed him as her friend and he would be there for her. Putting aside jealous potential boyfriend Fitz, he became just her friend.

"Ok, I'll be there in ten minutes," he finally answers.

"Thank you," he hears her small voice replied before the call had ended.

* * *

Fitz knew something was wrong with the way she sounded when he'd talked to her on the phone. As soon as he'd hung up, he grabbed the keys to his truck and head out to her apartment. Through the short drive he kept wondering why she'd sounded so sad on the phone. He prayed to God that it had nothing to do with Michael.

Before Fitz could've made his way to the elevator, he saw Olivia standing in the lobby with her arms wrapped around her body. Even her old man friend did nothing to cheer her up as he stood next to her.

Fitz walked tentatively up to her until she saw him, he saw the relief in her eyes when theirs made contact. She turned to the old man to tell him she had to go before joining Fitz.

Waking right up to him, standing in the middle of the lobby, she looks up and say, "Hi."

Fitz forever towering over her looks down at her petite frame and smiled, this was his Livvie and he felt a confidence settled in his heart that she'd chosen him, his body relaxed a bit from the thought, and then was he able to return her greeting. "Hi."

Surprising each other, they simultaneously reached out for the other's hand to hold, before making their way through the double doors to his awaiting truck.

Olivia sensing that he was uneasy, felt like she needed to do something to quell his anxious thoughts. She wanted him to know what she was serious when she'd told him that they had a chance.

Before she could've buckled up her seatbelt, without thinking too much, she turned towards him and grabbed his face forcibly in both of her hands, catching him by surprise. She lowers her mouth to his in a soft kiss that tells him that she's in this, whatever it was, with him. His lips was tight at first but slowly began to relax from the kiss; before Olivia was able to pull away her lips, Fitz held onto the back of her head and deepened the kiss.

At first it was a simple touch of two lips that morphed into a slipping of each other's lips between the other's, then it became opened mouth when Fitz' tongue pleaded for entry that was immediately afforded to him. Sitting in the truck in the parking lot, the two held onto each other's faces as their mouths engaged in its first ever kiss. The kiss was like a symphony that got better with each sound, with each duel of their tongues they felt the oxytocin rush that was released. It was heaven on earth and they both lapped up its presence.

Only when it had become necessary for air, then and only then did they end the kiss. Resting on each other's forehead they both breathe in deeply. Olivia smiled and thanked her lucky stars that she didn't listen to Abby and let this man be relegated as just a friend. He could always be her friend, along with the title of being more. She wanted more.

* * *

Three hours after they'd arrived at Fitz' house, he listened intently as Olivia talked about her whirlwind day as he cooked one of the few meals he was capable of preparing, spaghetti and meatball with a side of homemade garlic bread. He kept mostly silent except for the occasional _mmms_ and _yesses_ to let her know that he was still with her. She needed to vent and he was there to let her. He was shocked about the huge fight she and Abby had ensued but that was to be expected with what she did to her apartment.

Fitz watched over from the stove at the kitchen island where Olivia sat nursing the second glass of wine, luckily for him he had a spare bottle of the Clarendon Hills he'd gifted her, thanks to the buy one get one half off sale the store had when he'd purchased it. She looked at home in his mother's house, donned a pair of blue denim jeans, pink sweater top and brown snow boots. Unfortunately, her wild curls that he love so much were slightly tamed by a hair tie that allowed some to escape on top the middle of her head. One hand held the wine glass while the other was stroking the soft coat of his dog. He couldn't help but smile at how much she looked like she belonged here.

Olivia appreciated Fitz allowing her to vent. A few hours earlier she was ready to cry from the frustrations she felt but now she was ok; it felt so good having someone listen to you and allow you to express your feelings without judgments. When they'd first gotten to Fitz' house she couldn't help but marveled at the interior design. Surprisingly, the walls were also mostly white with a lot of pastel colored decors. The interior design reminded Olivia of some country homes, most of the furnishings look like it had been hand painted, giving off a rustic look. She loved it from the time she'd entered through the front door, but sadly didn't have much time to properly take it in before Fitz whisked her away to the kitchen area with a promise of a tour later.

Sitting on the barstool, Olivia was scared shitless when out of the blues his dog, Bubba jumped her. Fitz assured her that he won't harm her. She quickly found that to be true from Bubba's gentle disposition with her; he made it easy for her to not be afraid of him. He was slopping up her feet and hands with wet kisses. Fitz told her that he really likes her because he never warms up to people that fast unless it's him or Teddy. She took great delight in that information and made it her personal mission to shower the dog with affection, little did she know by doing so, would she also feel tranquility. His mere presence as she talked about everything from Sarah's situation, to Abby and Michael, even though the words were venomous she felt nothing but peace. She was already in love with his dog. What is this man doing to me?

When he'd finished cooking, Fitz simply saunters over to her and tilts her head up. He brought the wooden soon to her mouth for her to taste the sauce he'd made for their meatballs.

Olivia allowed the taste to settle on her tongue, it was good. It wasn't acidic like some tomato sauce products taste like but it had the perfect balance of sweet and salt. She could even taste a little heat in it.

"Not bad," she smiled at him once he'd removed the spoon.

He smirked at her in reciprocation, still holding onto her chin; he brings his lips to hers in a chaste kiss. "Your lips are so soft," he murmurs against her mouth.

Olivia smiles against his lips and couldn't help how happy she felt. Thankful that a shitty day had a positive end.

They were broken out of the moment when Bubba started jumping up and down to get into the kiss. They both laughed at his boldness.

"Down boy! She's mine," Fitz tells him in faux sternness.

Bubba simply ignores him and puts his front paws on Olivia's lap before resting his head also on it.

"I guess he's not afraid of some competition," Olivia teased.

Looking her seriously in the eyes, Fitz replied, "Neither am I."

Olivia smiles shyly at him, "lucky for you, you don't have to."

Fitz gives her his panty dropping smile before sauntering back over to the stove where he began to dish out dinner for the two of them. Olivia watched his movements and loved how domesticated he was.

Taking a chance from time to time, occasionally brings in good rewards; she had a feeling that this might be her best reward yet.

* * *

**A/N: Thanks for not killing me last chapter. Lol. What a day Liv had! They made major progress in this chapter. They shared their first kiss. Woohoo! So... thoughts on Abby and Olivia? Was Olivia too harsh on her? What would you have done if a friend did that to you? Michael got read! How dare he dismiss Lt. Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III? He's nuts. Smh. And Fitz didn't behave "too" jealous, thank God!**

**Poor Sarah :( **

**Let me know what you think of Olivia's and Fitz' new progress. Thanks again for reading this story and leaving reviews, they're much appreciated. **

**Until next time, **

**Xoxo**


	7. I'm Not Who You Think I Am

A week had passed since Olivia and Abby had dissolved their friendship. During working hours they behaved amicable towards each other. However, the small talks in between were no longer had. Both thought that they were doing a good job at hiding the gigantic wedge between them but that wasn't the case. Stephen had approached Olivia one evening to inquire about the happenings between the two. In not too many words she'd told him that Abby and her had an argument and that she's no longer staying with her, that's when it became common knowledge that Abby hadn't moved back in with Stephen either. He seemed to be worried about her wellbeing but also blissful about his upcoming nuptials.

Despite the gloomy part of her week, Olivia could honestly say it was overall incredible. Ever since her and Fitz had physically declared that they want to be more than friends she was happier. During their downtime at work, they would secretly text one another. No one knew of their budding relationship and they hope to keep it that way.

Unfortunately, they didn't get to spend much alone time outside of work during the past week. Fitz was busy catching up on paperwork that was neglected when he was away in Florida; and it didn't help that everyone and their grandmother needed rescuing in some capacity during their shifts.

Disappointedly, they hadn't kissed again since she'd visited his house, but she hope all of that would change tonight on their first official date.

Being that they were both off for the weekend, Fitz thought that it would be an excellent time to ask her out on a date for Saturday evening.

As Olivia prepared for the evening, butterflies filled her stomach. She'd grown in her feelings for him. Not only was he incredibly handsome with a great body but he possess a kind heart and she love that about him. Love? She catches herself thinking about love. It wasn't possible to love someone so soon, she corrects her thinking – even though it was getting harder and harder for her to hold back herself from him, when all she wants to do is surrender her entire being. They said they were going to take things slow but deep down she knows her heart is taking it fast, she wants him, she craves for him, she doesn't know if she could do life without him.

To calm her nerves, Olivia had her iPhone connected to the iHome speaker sitting atop her nightstand, playing her Ed Sheeran Pandora station. An eclectic mixture of his songs, John Legend, Hozier, Sam Smith, Maxwell and John Mayer soothes her anxiety and puts her in a great mood.

She'd come to know that Fitz likes her hair when her curls are wild and free, without much debate - she settled for that look. Her hair was let down and around her shoulders in masses of curls, it was freshly washed from the day prior and smelled of coconut and grapefruit. Olivia remembered how his hands were playing in it when she'd visited his house and they were lounging on the couch after dinner. The two talked about any and everything as they snuggled up together watching TV. Of course that was the first time they'd also made out with each other. Fitz was an exceptional kisser and all he did was turned her on to the point of insanity. It didn't matter though because they weren't in a rush to consummate each other's body.

Olivia would be ashamed to admit that she bought an entire new outfit for the occasion. After Fitz had dropped her off yesterday morning at her apartment, she took her prescribed amount of sleep before getting up and hitting the mall. Thanks to the holiday and its odd extended hours, she was able to do clothes shopping at ten in the night. Olivia considered herself to be a thrifter because she never purchase retail; she would much rather hunt down the bargains. However, on this shopping trip she didn't mind spending a few extra dollars because it was worth it. Luckily, she didn't have to due to the many sales that the holidays brought. Olivia was able to walk out of Nordstrom with an entire outfit including shoes and accessories for under $200.

She had no regrets from her impromptu shopping trip. Her new black Charles David Yadira leather bootie paired nicely with her FELICITY &amp; COCO seamed pencil dress in a tango red color. Because of the winter weather she wore black opaque tights underneath the stretch-knit sheath dressed, con-temporized by a goldtone two-way zipper traveling the full back length. Olivia couldn't deny how sexy she felt as the dress hugged each and every one of her curves.

When her minimal makeup was applied, she slipped on her black Topshop double-breasted coat cut with a trench style collar and tailored A-line silhouette that exude vintage flair. She gives herself a once over in the mirror and couldn't help but smile brightly. She felt incredibly beautiful, a new outfit will do that for you but also it had a lot to do with the man who was picking her up in less than five minutes. She wore little jewelry; a pair of gold studs, a crisscross index ring on her right hand and a pair of gold bangles on her left.

Spraying a little perfume on her erogenous pulse points, she wraps around a thick scarf and makes her way out to the living room.

* * *

At 6 PM, Fitz was exiting Olivia's apartment building elevator. In his hands was a beautiful arrangement of orchids. He thought it would be a nice gesture even though she'd told him that she wasn't big on flowers when he'd asked for her favorite. After not receiving much help from her, he took his research to google to discover the meaning of flowers so that he could choose an appropriate one. He chose orchids. Orchid represents love, luxury, beauty and strength, and to him it suited his Livvie.

Fitz was also sharply dressed in a Duckie Brown Gentlemen trim fit wool suit in a dark blue color. He paired the suit with a sky blue shirt that brought out the cerulean blue of his eyes. On his feet he wore simple brown dress shoes. Fitz couldn't remember the last time he got _this _dressed up. Since it was their first date, he wanted to go all out. He'd even secured an eight O' clock reservations at Chicago Cut Steakhouse, one of the best upscale restaurants in the city.

Taking a deep breath, Fitz knocked twice on her front door. It didn't take him long to see his date's breathtaking face. He softly gasped when the door was open to display her figure. She looked ravishing although he couldn't see what she was wearing underneath her coat.

"Hi," she greets with a broad smile. She'd never seen Fitz look so handsome. His suit underneath his long coat fitted him like a second layer of skin, his hair slicked back except for that one errand curl that sits on his forehead begging to be touched.

"Hi," he leans in and kisses her on the lips. It was sweet but too short, making Olivia internally groan. She wanted more than a smooch.

"You look breathtaking," he tells her, running his eyes up and down the length of her body in appreciation.

Olivia blushes underneath his appreciative gaze.

"So do you," she replies, leaning towards him for another kiss in which he quickly obliges.

Fitz wraps his free hand around her waist and brings her body flush against his as the two engaged in a tongue wrestle. They only pulled apart when their oxygen levels were depleted.

"Wow," was Olivia's word of choice when she was able to breathe again. She couldn't believe how worked up a kiss from him caused her to be.

Fitz gives her another smooch, pulling away quickly before he deepened the kiss. He was addicted to her full, soft pillow lips. It felt incredible against his. Each kiss felt like he was sipping on honey.

"For you," he extends his hand with the beautiful orchids already standing in a clear vase.

"They're beautiful, thank you," she smiles.

Wordlessly, she moves further into her apartment and signals for Fitz to come in. Olivia took the vase containing the orchids and places it on her coffee table, where it brought some color to her interior decor. Fitz watched as she checked her face in the hanging mirror, no doubt to see if her lipstick was intact.

When she was satisfied with her look, she grabbed a black wristlet resting on the couch before heading towards him.

"Let me see," she cups his face, inspecting his lips for lipstick remains. She found a small dab on his lower lip and proceeds to wipe it off.

Fitz couldn't help but smirk at her as she took care of him. His heart couldn't help but fall deeper for her. When she was finished, all he wanted to do was kiss her soundly but before his thoughts could become actions, she tells him, "Alright let's go before we miss our reservations."

"Right," Fitz almost forgot about that.

Being the gentleman that he was, he opened her front door for her along with the door to his truck. Fitz was slightly embarrassed that he didn't have a more flashy car to drive her out in but she didn't seem to mind. She sat comfortably in his 1998 black Ford Ranger; at least the body work still looked good and he'd gotten it re-sprayed, he thought.

On their way to the restaurant the two made small talks about their day. Olivia inquired about Bubba and if he missed her and of course Fitz said yes, secretly hoping that she would pay him a visit soon.

A few minutes before eight the truck was handed over to a valet and Fitz was escorting Olivia through the front doors of the restaurant. Once inside, they made their way to check their coats. That was when Fitz almost choked on his own saliva. There in the flesh for him to see was Olivia's curves beautifully accentuated by the red dress.

Olivia felt his gaze on her and it made her more confident.

"Are you trying to kill me?" He half jokes.

Olivia gives him a small laugh and shakes her head no.

"I believe you are. Wow. Livvie, you look absolutely breathtaking."

Her ample cheeks redden as she takes in his praises. "Thank you," she simply tells him, holding out one of her hands for him to take. She'd grown to love the way their joined hands felt. His big manly one enveloping her small dainty one.

Fitz collects her right hand and joins it with his left. Together they made their way to the hostess who seated them at a semi-private table in one of the corners of the wide room.

Their waitress brought out a chilled bottle of Terlato &amp; Chapoutier 2012 Shiraz for them to sip on as they looked over the appetizer menu.

"This is nice," Olivia smiles, twirling the red liquid around the wine glass.

"I agree," Fitz replies with the same beam.

"How was your day?" She asked, since they hadn't spoken much about him on their way over.

"It was good. Got in some workout, _finally_," he sighs, grateful that he was able to do some cardio for the first time that week. Exercising was an integral part of his life.

"If my body looked as good as yours, trust me I would quit the gym," she jests before taking a swig of her wine.

Fitz chuckles softly before adding, "So you do find my body attractive?"

Olivia rolls her eyes playfully at him, one thing she'd learned about Fitzgerald, was that he can be as cocky as the next male when his ego is inflated.

Smirking at her antics, he further says, "If it's any consolation, I believe that you should quit the gym too." It was a serious compliment from him; he found her to be incredibly sexy. He takes her in, the flicking of the candles flames were dancing tantalizingly against her mocha skin; he was simply enthralled.

"Speaking of workout. Can you be my personal trainer when I go to the academy?" Knowing his workout ethics, Olivia would be more than happy to have him navigate her through the various fire drills.

He gazes intently at her before replying in a low voice, "Are you sure you can handle it? I can be very demanding."

Her stomach did somersaults from the prodigious sex appeal he was oozing.

She brings her wine glass to her lips for another sip, hoping to quell the fiery pit in her stomach. It had been so long since those carnal urges were awake.

Lowering the wine glass to its rightful place, she answers in a sultry tone, "I think I can manage quite fine, Lieutenant."

A low throaty groan answers her; Fitz could feel the stirring in his pants but ignores it. His dry spell now felt like a Sahara desert and Olivia represents the oasis he'd stumbled upon. He can see the oasis present but he was still miles away from reaching it. For now he was contended in seeing the oasis that would soon quench his thirst and bring refreshment to his soul. He was content.

* * *

The dining experience was phenomenal, the food tasted exquisite. They both feasted on a shared platter of lobstercargot as their appetizer, Fitz ordered the infamous Chicago Cut Steak rib-eye done medium-rare while Olivia ordered a lobster salad; he joked that she was on a lobster theme. They talked and laughed over their food, even sharing small bits with each other. The two were in their own world, oblivious of the other diners, especially the watchful gaze of the middle aged man sitting at the table perpendicular to theirs.

When their shared dessert of chocolate ganache raspberry marcipone layer cake was consumed, Olivia excused herself to pay a visit to the ladies room.

She was in such a good mood as she sashayed her hips out of the room, knowing that Fitz' eyes were on her made her all the more confident as she strutted.

Fitz was thoroughly enjoying the show until she was no longer visible, a sharp tap on his shoulder broke his reverie.

Looking up, he sees a balding middle aged man smiling down at him. Slightly aggravated, Fitz asked with a hint of gruffness in his voice, "How can I help you?"

With his face wearing a sleazy smile, the man answers in a low voice, "Which agency did you use to hire her?"

Fitz felt like someone had sucker punch him in the gut. He blinks his eyes rapidly in confusion, he felt as if his mind was playing tricks.

"Come again?" Gray stormy eyes look up into the face of a pathetic man.

The man wasn't deterred and asked again this time slower, "Where did you hire her from? I'm married but from time to time I like to go on the exotic side." The man winks at him in good measures, thinking that Fitz understood where he was coming from.

Fitz pushed back his chair when it dawned on him what the man was implying, and stood to his feet, towering over the racist prick, ready to terminate him. From the corner of his eyes he sees Olivia in the distance, reentering the room with a pep in her step and a wide smile on her face.

In a low deathly tone, Fitz says, "Get the fuck out of my face with your lower than the ground shit or else I'll forget that my _girlfriend_ is in this fucking room and beat you to a pulp. You fucking piece of shit don't deserve to breathe the same fucking air as her." He was livid and he watched as the man tried to be apologetic, his entire face turning red as he went back to the table with a middle aged woman who was probably his wife.

Fitz wasn't satisfied with just words, he wanted to punch the asshole in his face but didn't want to make a scene and subsequently embarrass his date. The owner of this fine establishment would soon be hearing from him, when he reports his less than unsatisfactory experience.

By the time Olivia reached to the table, Fitz was already signing the check and throwing some bills on the table. In haste he told her that they're leaving. She wondered why the sudden change of mood because when she'd left, he was in high spirits. Returning from the restroom, she'd seen him talking to an older man but didn't know what it was about. Without putting up a fight, she gathers her belongings from the table.

She followed him to go collect their coats before heading out through the doors. Fitz was walking fast and she basically had to run to keep up with him. She kept wondering what was wrong. They waited in silence for the valet to pull around the truck. Once it came to the front, Olivia hopped into the truck and so did he.

Fitz was steaming like a pressure cooker, every part of him was ready to explode in anger. He didn't deal well with anger, he would either keep it inside until it festers and reaches a deadly crescendo or he would rather take it out physically, preferably on a boxing bag.

They drove in silence for five minutes until Olivia was fed up of being in the dark. She watched as his right hand roughly switches gears, while the other held onto the steering wheel with a deathly grip and his jaws ticking from the grinding of his teeth.

"Are you angry?"

He doesn't answer.

"Did I do something wrong?"

Fitz sighed because the last thing he needed was her to feel bad. She didn't do anything to warrant such feelings.

"No," he grumbles. Since he had a hard time expressing himself when angry, he didn't want to say things that would make her take pause with him.

"Was it that man?" She asked, looking over intently at him through the dark.

He was quiet again but this time his entire body stiffens, she could tell that she'd hit the nail right on the head.

Fearing the worst she asks, "What did he say?"

Fitz lets out a long sigh as he pulled up to a red light, "Liv, just drop it. I refuse to vocalized what that prick had to say."

"Was it about me?" Her voice was low and it broke Fitz' heart that she would already question if it was about her. He hated when people have preconceived judgments about what type of person you are without knowing you.

"Livvie, it doesn't matter. I think I handle it the best I could, given the environment."

Olivia wasn't appeased, now her curiosity was piqued. What did he say that warranted him to be so upset? She wanted to know.

"Just tell me," she urges as he continued navigating the streets.

"I really don't want to upset your night because mine is already ruined. Please don't let me have to repeat what he said, Livvie."

Her heart was beating fast and she felt queasy, she wouldn't be able to rest until she knew what happened.

"Please just tell me," she begged.

Sighing loudly, Fitz repeated explicitly what had transpired between him and the other man.

Olivia was stunned by all of it, how could people behave so crude towards others? She mentally self-evaluates herself to see where did she looked or behave like a prostitute. Was my dress too tight? Was I behaving too forthcoming with Fitz? Was it my walk that I put on for him? She racked her brains to find the WHY. Now she was deeply upset and was mad that she didn't get to verbally lash out at the offender at the restaurant. She already mentally planned to contact the manager to tell them of their experience there

"I'm sorry that he ruined our night," Fitz apologies.

Olivia nods her head and remains silent. A few seconds passed before she asks, "do you have any hang-ups when it comes to our different hues? Let me know now so I can walk away." She didn't mean to turn on him but she needed to know if he held any reservations about her being a black woman.

Immediately, Fitz answers, "of course not. I love everything about you and that includes the things that makes you different from me." He pauses before continuing, "If you would have me, I would be lucky to be your boyfriend and I would be even luckier to show you off wherever I go. I'm not ashamed of us and I'm not going anywhere." His voice serious and passionate; she listens to him intently, taking in the assurance of his feelings for her.

His declaration caused her to smile, they may not be able to change the racist pricks that lives in the world but surely relationship like theirs would overcome the hate even by a little.

"I would be happy to be your girlfriend."

Fitz took his eyes off of the road for a few seconds to capture her eyes with his and grins.

They made their way to her apartment, where they snuggled up on the couch and talked about their most embarrassing childhood experiences. Fitz retold the story of being in fifth grade when he received a wedgie in front of his crush by the hands of his friends, which caused Olivia to roll over in laughter. Not long after, she'd received the same sentiments when she told him about farting aloud in second grade, because she'd eaten beans the previous night for dinner and they made her extremely gaseous.

Before long, they were sleeping together on the uncomfortable leather sofa, neither one cared though because they were together.

* * *

The next morning Olivia was the first to wake; she pried herself out of her _boyfriend's_ arm. She giggled at the word. It was so middle school but she loved it. At least now they knew what they are to each other and it give her reassurance and security.

She covered his body with a soft red afghan; the replacement she got for her previously discarded one. She took in his sleepy state, he was only dressed in his shirt and dress pants, the sleeves on his shirt was rolled up and the top two buttons open, he look comfortable with his head resting on one of the decorative pillow as soft snores permeates the room. She checked her phone to see that the time was already eight. Although they'd fallen asleep around 1 AM, she was surprised to feel so refreshed, especially after sleeping on the couch.

Tiptoeing out of the room, she retired to her bedroom, where she quickly stripped down, showered and brushed her teeth. She pulled her hair up into a messy puff and slipped on some yoga tights and an oversize Chicago Blackhawks hooded sweatshirt.

She quietly returns to the living room, only to find Fitz still asleep on the couch, not wanting to wake him; she stealthily moves to the kitchen where she started on breakfast.

While she was finishing up on breakfast by the stove, she felt strong muscular arms wrapping around her waist.

"Good morning," he nuzzles her neck.

Olivia was startled at first then quickly relaxed when she felt it was him, then got startled again when she felt his morning wood pressing against her back.

"Good morning," she tries to ignore the ache that immediately made its presence known at the apex of her thighs. "How did you sleep?"

"Real good," he beams. "Do you have a spare toothbrush? I don't want to subject you anymore to my morning breath."

She laughs before telling him, "You can find an extra one in my medicine cabinet."

"Thanks. I'll be right back."

She continues smiling at him, his presence in her apartment made her extremely happy.

"Take your time."

Approximately five minutes later, a fresh breath Fitz reentered the room. His smelling senses lead him to the small dining table where a breakfast spread was laid out.

"Wow you did all of this?" His eyes hungrily took in the not too crisp bacons, scrambled eggs with green onions and bell peppers, hazelnut chocolate stuffed French toast and coffee.

"Yes," she confirms with a smile. And they both laughed when his stomach rumbled aloud.

They sat down and ate breakfast in peace, Fitz moaned in delight at the scrumptious taste of the food.

"Are you sure that firefighting is the only thing that you want to do?" He asked between chew.

She laughed, stabbing a piece of cut up fruit onto her fork before bringing it to her mouth. After chewing it, she answered, "Besides fighting fire, I would've loved to be an interior designer."

Fitz looks around her stylish apartment, he could tell that she would've done well in that line of career.

"You would've made it if you did follow that path. Your style kind of reminds me of my mother's."

She thought that she was the only person who noticed it during the house tour he bequeathed her.

"What was she like?" She inquired, neither one spoke much about their parents.

Fitz shrug his shoulder, his left hand holding onto the fork that was swirling aimlessly around the middle of his plate.

After much thought, he replies, "From what I could remember she was very sweet. I didn't spend a lot of my older years with her so I really don't know."

Olivia nods taking in his words. She's not going to force him to talk about his mother if he wasn't ready.

"Ok."

They ate the remaining food in silence. Olivia loves his healthy appetite, he wasted no time in devouring whatever she prepared.

When they were finished eating, together they cleared the table and retired on the sofa.

Olivia snuggled against his side as they watched Breaking Bad.

"How many times have you watched Breaking Bad?" She asked, wanting to know because he was reciting some of Walter White's monologues.

He gives her a sheepish smile, "why?"

"Because you know his lines."

Fitz laughs and kisses her nose, Olivia took the opportunity to push her mouth up and he kisses it too. She was uncomfortable and straining her neck being that it was an upside down kiss.

Breaking free, Olivia got up on her knees and straddle his lap.

Fitz groans when her bottom rests on his growing erection. She was trying to kill him.

"Kiss me," she commands him.

Fitz watches her intently in the eyes as he takes his lips and runs it across hers. He watches her hungry eyes feasting at him, it was sexy whenever her doe shaped eyes turned predatory.

He brings both hands to her waist before he fully kisses her; the minute their lips touched it was like fireworks on the Fourth of July. It didn't take long before they were French kissing each other.

Olivia rocked her lower bottom on his erection, loving the feel of him underneath her. It created an ache that needed attention. Lifting up her bottom without breaking their kiss, she centers her core at the tip of his rigid member. Large hands cups her bottom, keeping her in the perfect position to feel him. Olivia could already estimate how large his dick was from grinding against him.

She was losing her mind in the sensation of their swapped tongues and gyrating hips. She could actually feel something that she hadn't felt in a long time building.

Grabbing one of his hands, she brings it to the front of her tights; pulling away from his mouth, in a breathy tone requests, "touch me."

Fitz didn't wait to be told again before his left hand was plunging inside of the stretch fabric passing silk on its way.

"God! You're so wet," he moans from the first contact his finger made with her center.

Olivia was so gone that she didn't care for talking, she wanted and needed to feel him so she squirmed on his hand.

Heeding her physical urgency, he started rubbing circles onto her clit which only had her sucking aggressively on his bottom lip. The tight material of her pants was restricting his movements causing her frustration; he made her stand and together they pulled it down.

Fitz watched her flawlessly groomed sex. It wasn't waxed but the hair on it was immaculately shaped. Instead of straddling his lap again, he had her lie on her back as he hovered over her.

"I'm going to eat you."

"Fitz... I've never had that done to me before," she breaks out of her sex intense daze to shyly tell him.

"Good," was all he said before he disappeared between her legs.

Olivia almost flew off the couch when she felt the first kiss between her legs. Immediately, she started to close them but Fitz held them apart. Her breathing was heavy, her eyes rolling back as she felt him intimately kiss her, the feeling was foreign but it was very welcomed.

She moaned aloud and cooed his name as his tongue wickedly assault her. Each flick, each nip and each suck on her nerves button was causing Olivia's orgasm to build. He enabled her body to climb the mountain of orgasmic bliss, only to be thrown off when she'd reach the top. She exploded with a loud cry as her body finally succumbed to the intense feeling. She felt his mouth greedily lapping up her essence.

Her body was light and she felt so good. She urged him up her body with her hands, he followed suit and settled atop her easing his body weight on his hands.

"You taste so sweet, baby… sweet baby."

Olivia roughly pulls him down into a kiss, the taste of her on his tongue caused her to moan in his mouth. They were pushing the limits and there wasn't any going back. Their bodies craved to be joined together as one. She was already in the process of unbuttoning his pants, freeing his erection, her hand taking in the full weight and length of his girth - he was very impressive.

She lined him up with her core and was about to thrust him in when Fitz stopped, "wait, wait no condom."

"Shit! I don't have any." They were both too carried away to remember the protective barrier.

"Neither me," Fitz pulls back. Olivia watches as he tries to put his rigid erection back into his pants which was a difficult feat.

"Let me take care of you since you took care of me."

Fitz looks at her with a smirk, her lips bee stung, her hair no longer confined by the hair tie and now roams liberally. The oversize sweatshirt she wore stopped mid thighs, giving her some modesty.

"It's ok," he tries to tell her even though he feels the symptoms of blue balls taking over.

"Give and it will come back to you," she quotes the bible that she reads from time to time with a laugh.

Fitz had no choice when she took a hold of his penis, he watches as she licks her lips; he was ready to object to a blow job but didn't have to when she started jerking him off with her hands.

Fitz was a ball of emotions as her hands glide up and down his length in various frequencies. He threw his head onto the back of the sofa and allowed her to bring him to pleasure. The telltale signs of his impending orgasm starts; the more she played with his balls, the more they drew to his body for release.

Up and down, up and down she went, until he was groaning that he was coming. Holding up her discarded tights, she catches most of his semen in it.

Fitz felt like it was a never ending ejaculation. Once he was down from his high, they both give each other a wide grin. Should they be ashamed of what they just did? Neither one thought they should. They both welcomed and embraced their much needed releases.

Once they were cleaned up, they returned to the sofa but this time it wasn't any funny business. After almost doing _it_ they felt much closer and comfortable with each other.

Lying on top him, Olivia asks, "When was the last time you had sex?"

Fitz was taken aback for a few seconds before answering, "5 years ago."

Olivia raises her head to look at him, her eyebrows shot to the sky.

"Wow, babe, wow. No wonder you almost did me like what that guy did to Cindy in Scary Movie." She jokes, referring to the scene where Cindy had sex with the guy and his ejaculation blasted her onto the ceiling, which earned her a swat to the bottom.

They both laughed at the joke, Fitz didn't feel ashamed that he hadn't been laid in so long.

"Put aside jokes, I think it's admirable of you," she added, feeling special that she will be the one to bring an end to his drought.

"How about you?"

"3 years 4 months but who's counting."

Fitz laughs and pulls her tightly into his arms.

"We're practically virgins again. I may've forgotten how to stroke."

Olivia throws her head back and laughs loudly. Fitz was too much for her.

"I'll teach you then," she finally gets out once her laughter had subsided.

They were quiet for a moment both mulling over the next step in their relationship.

"When we do start, how are we going to do it? Are you on the pill?" Fitz inquired, he wanted to be on the same page with her before the fact rather than after.

She nods her head, "I am. We should also get STD screenings from our doctors if we're not going to use condoms. Or you want to use them?"

"Fine either way with me but since we're in a _committed_ relationship, we could see about not using any."

She like the way he said committed, it made her giddy. She also agreed with his suggestion to go skin to skin when the time comes.

The main thing was that they're now in a committed relationship. Neither knew how they made the transition from just being friends one minute to being together. They had no regrets, no regrets I tell you!

* * *

**A/N: This chapter was a long time coming but here it is. Hope you enjoyed it and its crazy turns. Thoughts on their first date? It's crazy that I recently read an article where a percentage of black women who're in interracial relationships being accused of being a high end prostitute or call girl for their mate. I was flabbergasted by it and thought it a good idea to use in the story. That old croak getting up from having dinner with his wife to "inquire" about where Fitz had hired Liv from. Smh.**

**Also, our couple made it to 2nd base? Or that's 1st? Shoots I don't even know the song that well. Lol. I never meant for them to go so far physically (sometimes my fingers have a mind of its own), so things are heating up but it will still be a process getting there. Haha**

**Thanks for reading and leaving those reviews that I love so much. Have a bless week. **

**Xoxo **


	8. Love Shouldn't Be Hidden

**A/N: Thank you for all of the new followers. Welcome! Hope you enjoy this update! This chapter centers on a 24 hours shift at Firehouse 51.**

* * *

It was the week of Christmas and everyone went to work in high spirits, everyone but Chief Beene.

"Can I see the two of you in my office?" Cyrus points to his two lieutenants sitting amongst their colleagues in the communal area. All eyes were on Stephen and Fitz as they stood to follow the man in charge.

Walking down the corridor behind him, both men observes how worrisome their chief looked. This wasn't the cool, calm and collected guy they'd come to know.

"What's up chief?" Stephen never one to have patience asks as soon as they'd entered into his office.

"Ahh...have a seat please," he gestures to the two chairs in front of his desk but he kept standing.

Fitz and Stephen exchanged puzzled looks before taking his invitation to sit.

Cyrus looks at both men who were approximately twenty years younger than him, men he'd come to trust and care for like his own family. He hoped that what he's about to tell them won't change their views about him.

Taking a deep breath, he says, "A news cycle is breaking tonight about Chicago's first openly gay Fire Chief."

He watched their unfazed expression.

Finding the courage to continue, he says, "I'm the gay Fire Chief."

He watches as both men's eyes grew wide and then small.

Fitz being the first to regain his wit, utters, "Oh. Ok."

"So, how did all of this come to being?"

"Me turning gay?" Cyrus gives Fitz a befuddled expression.

"No... I meant the news cycle," he clarified with a shake of his head.

Cyrus finally takes a seat in his leather chair.

Stephen looks on with keen interest. Everyone thought the chief was divorced, no one ever saw his wife visiting the firehouse in years.

"Let's just say I received a tip that some scandalous photos of my partner and I were taken unbeknownst to us." He sighs deeply, "So instead of waiting for it to leak, I took it upon myself with the support of my partner to come out. To control the narrative and I did, I did an interview with CBS Chicago telling the world that I'm gay and I'm unashamed of it."

A moment passed and neither men spoke, Fitz slowly got up and proffers his right hand to his chief, "congratulations on living your truth in the open, sir," his voice rang with the same reverence he'd addressed him with before.

Stephen gets up and gives his chief another handshake, "we support your decision, chief."

Cyrus was awed, he thought that they would shun him and not find him fit to be the leader of this fine firehouse. He was almost brought to tears, he shakes each of the men's hand with heartfelt gratitude and new found love and respect.

"Thank you. I appreciate you standing with me," his voice sounding rough from the unshed tears.

"We're on your side." Fitz smiles reassuringly.

Before Cyrus was able to reply, the emergency speaker sounded.

**EMERGENCY ANNOUNCEMENT: Man in the Kenwood area seen dangling a toddler by the arms over the rail of a local bridge. All units needed. Cops are also on their way. **

The firefighters and paramedics of firehouse 51 quickly got in their emergency vehicles in pursuit of rescuing the little girl.

Arriving on the scene, the cops were already there trying to talk the man into bringing the little girl back over the rail but he won't budge.

Instead he shouted, "IF THE JUDGE CAN"T GIVE ME FULL CUSTODY THEN HER MOTHER DOESN"T GET IT EITHER. I RATHER KILL HER AND NO ONE WINS."

All emergency personnel on the scene masked their disgust by his selfishness as they tried to get the girl to safety.

After strategizing their moves, Fitz and his men quickly changed into wetsuits to wade the chilly waters from below in case the man actually drops his child, if so they can quickly extract her or if possible catch her from the six feet drop.

Olivia watches as her boyfriend and the other men on his rescue squad makes their way to the bottom of the bridge. It wasn't a huge artificial canal that passed underneath but it was still deep, from what the city hall's department of infrastructure reported, it's about ten feet deep. Plus the winter weather didn't help much when parts of it were frozen. Olivia would be lying if she said that she didn't worry constantly about his wellbeing. Since they'd made the decision to commit to each other a week ago, dynamics had surely shifted on the job.

She silently prayed for him and his men while they all gathered around waiting for the man to have a heart and puts his daughter back to safety.

When Fitz and his men got into the water, they formed a circle right underneath the dangling girl.

From the corner of her eyes, Olivia sees a police officer launching himself at the attempted murderer, successfully holding onto his hands and the child's.

Two other nearby police officers ran up to offer assistance and together they were able to pin the man down to the ground and recover the screaming child who was red in the face.

Olivia and Abby takes her and wraps a blanket to warm her up from the harsh Chicago weather. The child's hands were very cold, lacking no feelings and blood, a result of being held by the arms for close to thirty minutes. It was a miracle that her arms didn't slipped out of their sockets.

Without vocalizing their next move, Abby hops into the driver seat while Olivia sat at the back of the ambulance with the little girl as they drove off to the hospital. It was their unspoken rule whenever there was a child involved, Olivia would ride at the back because Abby hates kids. However, if it was an adult, Abby would have no problem dealing with them.

After dropping off the little girl, Olivia and Abby heads back to the firehouse.

On their way to the firehouse, Olivia takes a chance to speak to her former good friend. "How have you been?" She asks in a soft voice.

Abby takes her eyes off the road to watch her face, trying to read it before replying. "Fine," she voices evenly.

"Ok," Olivia plays with her fingers, a habit whenever she was in an awkward situation. "Where are you living now? Stephen says you didn't move back with him."

"That's none of your and Stephen's business. I'm fine, where I'm living is fine." Abby was getting upset by her questioning. _She has no right to ask me where I'm living after kicking me out_, her emotional mind tells her.

"Ok." _If that's how she wants it then she'll leave her be_, Olivia thinks. She was hurt that she chose to shut her out but Olivia couldn't force her to be open.

Silence once again consumes the atmosphere.

To kill time and busy herself, Olivia takes out her phone and texts Fitz.

* * *

When they'd arrived back at the firehouse, Olivia excused herself to go see Chief Beene in his office. They'd been back and forth on her request to visit Sarah for the past 5 minutes.

"Pope, you know in our field of work it's best to not get attached to the victims."

"Chief, I know that but I can't stop thinking about her. All I would love to do is visit her and make sure she's doing ok. That's all, please."

"Olivia," he sighs her name in defeat. "I'll see what I can do and I'll get back to you."

That was more than enough for her, she would be elated if he gets the contact information for the foster home Sarah was staying in.

"Thank you, chief," she smiles widely at him before exiting his office.

Olivia walks the corridor and heads towards their locker room for a stick of gum.

"Oh, I'm sorry... I didn't know anyone was in here," Olivia blocks her eyes from fully seeing the half-naked from the waist up man.

"Serious, Livvie? You can unblock your eyes now. I think we're pass the eye blocking stage."

Olivia removes her hands and playfully rolls her eyes at him, "Behave, we're at work," she warns.

"Right, no fraternizing at work. I think I remember that long lecture," he quips, folding his arms across his chest.

"A necessary long lecture," she retorts good natured. Squinting her eyes at his well-defined chest, she asks, "You have a tattoo? How come I never knew that?"

"Because you've never seen me fully naked," he smirks, enjoy taunting her.

Olivia blushes and shakes her head.

"What does it say?"

"Come close and you can read it. Promise I won't bite unless you ask me to." He laughs when she rolls her eyes at him again.

Olivia was becoming hot and bothered by his deep voice, bared chest and chiseled abs_. What was this man doing to me? We're at work for goodness sake and I want to jump him. _

Against better judgments, she closes the gap between them to better see the tattoo.

Standing a mere four inches in front of his body, she reads, _"Fireproof doesn't mean that the fire will never come. It means when the fire comes that you will be able to withstand it." _It wasn't long before her index finger was tracing the stylish Mardian font, occupying his right chest area. Olivia felt the sturdiness of his pecks underneath her fingertip.

Fitz looks down at her, mesmerized by her simple enrapture with his tattoo. It was his first and only tattoo, he'd gotten it when he'd become a firefighter. The quote was from a movie called Fireproof that he happened to stumbled upon one day on Netflix. He had a habit of watching any firefighters related movies.

"I like it," she expresses after carefully examining his ink.

Movements from the other side of the door startles them apart. Olivia quickly moves to her locker on the opposite side of the room, leaving Fitz at his.

Shortly after, she hears Stephen entering the door, then him saying, "Grant, you have a visitor. Hot babe with cookies."

Olivia's face frowns at his words while she pretended to look through her locker. _Who was bringing him cookies?_

"Huh?" she hears Fitz answers.

"Hot… babe… with… cookies… here… for…you…" Stephen repeated slower for him to comprehend.

"Ok, I'll be out in a second."

Olivia listens as the door closes again.

"Olivia," he calls out.

"What?" her voice a little harsh.

Stephen pokes his head through the door again and yells, "Grant, hurry up, people don't have all day!"

She hears the slamming of his locker door then the main door, signaling his departure to the communal area.

She decides to wait a few minutes after they both left before following suit. It was her own fault that no one knew of their relationship. She didn't want to broadcast that the two of them are together, afraid that she would be treated differently.

About five minutes later, she leaves the dressing room and makes her way to the communal area. She scowls when she sees a blonde woman probably in her late twenties, standing next to Fitz with a tray of cookies in her hands. All of the other guys were around lapping up the scene in front of them. Olivia slips in a rear seat next to Harrison and asks, "What's going on?"

Harrison replied, "Brittany, over there came to drop off some _thank you for saving my life cookies_ for Lt. Grant, which is a damn shame because we all helped saved her life. Plus she's asking him out on a date."

Her eyebrows shoots up at that revelation, her stomach queasy. She looks over to Fitz to read his body language but was surprised when she found his penetrative gaze looking back at her. She ignored his pleas to maintain eye contact, instead she returns her attention to Harrison.

"And what did he say? Did he say yes?"

Harrison chuckles and it irked Olivia because the question wasn't funny.

"The guys were all telling her that he's single and urging for him to go but he said that he couldn't. He had plans already."

"Mmm." She mumbles.

Harrison looks at her with curiosity, picking up on her attitude. "Mmm, indeed."

Olivia looked over at the two again, her blood boiling from the sight of the woman giving him a kiss on the cheek before slipping a piece of paper into his shirt pocket. "Bye boys," the blonde bids in a sultry tone before walking out of the fire station.

"Fitz, I hope you're going to contact her because if you won't. I will."

"Shut up, Stephen, you're getting married and I'm good."

"You'd be better with her on your..." Randy was about to explicitly say dick but the guys cut in with sound effects noises to wipe it out.

Olivia felt uncomfortable with the topic they were on, she got up from her seat in haste and went to the bathroom for some alone time. _Of course women would be throwing their selves at his feet, Olivia._ She tried to rationalize her jealousy.

She wasn't normally a jealous person but in that moment she was. She wanted to tell that heifer, to keep her number because he has a girlfriend, but she couldn't because no one knew of the two of them. She sighs as she reaches inside one of the bathroom stalls.

Olivia was quiet for a second, trying to calm her racing heart and anxious thoughts, but her concentration was broken suddenly. Coming from another bathroom stall she hears someone crying, she stood still debating with herself whether to go see who it was or leave them alone.

She decides to go see who it was. Exiting her stall, she makes her way to the one with the feet peeping out underneath, surprisingly the door was unlocked. The person she saw sitting on the floor was the last person she expected to see.

"Abby?" She hesitantly says her name. Abby was in a fetal position on the floor with her back against the wall crying her eyes out.

Abby ignored her and continued sobbing.

Olivia's heart broke for her friend, even though they had their fallout, she couldn't turn her back on her when she clearly looked like she needed someone. That wasn't the type of person she was and she wouldn't start being someone else today. She kneels down in front of her friend and opens her arms for her to come in.

Abby looks up and hesitantly moves into her arms. The minute she moved into her arms, she clings to Olivia and weeps all the more.

She soothingly strokes her friend's fiery red hair as she cried.

They stayed like that for a few minutes. Olivia ignores the pain forming in her knees from her knelt position as she continued to console her.

When she was able to calm down enough, Abby extracts herself from Olivia's arms.

"Thank you," she tells her in between wiping the tears from her face. "Thank you for being a friend to me when all I was, was ungrateful. Thank you for telling me about myself when I couldn't face the truth, but most of all thank you for treating me with kindness when I deserve nothing but your worst." Her voice became muffled by a fresh stream of tears. "Olivia, I'm sorry for the way I've treated you these past few weeks. You didn't deserve my disrespect of your home. I'm truly sorry," she openly cries again. "I'm so sorry that I pushed away the one person who truly cares about me." She stops talking and stares at Liv. "You know what I've learned since I moved out?"

"What's that?" Olivia's voice sounding hoarse from unshed tears. She was moved by Abby's heartfelt apology.

"I've learned that you're the only person who truly cares about me. I thought Stephen and I were best friends but I've come to know the truth that we aren't. Not once had he properly reached out to me. I know that probably has a lot to do with the way that I left but I left you worse and I saw you still looking out for me, trying to reach me but I was too far gone. If you can forgive me, Olivia, I would love for us to be friends again."

Olivia's own tears starts running down her face, "of course, I'll forgive you, Abby" she opens her arms again for them to embrace each other.

Abby hugs her tightly, finally feeling like human again instead of a robot without any feelings.

Pulling apart, Olivia asks, "So where are you living now?"

"I was actually staying with, Michael, for a while," she buries her hands in her face at Olivia's shock expression. "I know, I'm not proud of moving in with him. I was such a mess, moving from men to men." She says the last part regretfully.

Olivia rubs her hands soothingly with hers for her to continue, "Anyways, I moved into my own apartment last week. I'm still getting everything together but I'm happy."

"That's good to hear, I'm happy for you, Abby. I'm glad that you're doing things for yourself."

Abby grows eerie quiet before saying, "there's one more thing I need to do for myself."

Olivia gives her a questioning look.

Composing herself, she evenly states, "I need to have an abortion."

"Huh? You're pregnant?"

Abby nods her head sadly, "yes, but I'm not keeping it. I don't even know whose it is," she honestly confesses.

"Oh..." Olivia pauses for a minute to mask her shock expression. "How far along are you?"

"I don't know. I found out today, actually about ten minutes ago hence why I'm on the floor crying," she somberly laughs. "Would you go to the abortion clinic with me?"

"I—" her response was cut when an emergency message sounded through the speaker. Responding to the announcement, they both got up, putting their personal issues on pause before rushing through the bathroom door towards their ambulance.

**EMERGENCY ANNOUNCEMENT: All units needed for a blazing fire at the Cookie Cutter Bakery off of East and Linwood Boulevard. **

* * *

It was midnight and most people were taking cat naps in intervals while some stayed vigilant for any new calls.

Olivia was walking the long halls when she bumped into Fitz. "You're avoiding me," he evenly states.

"I have no idea what you're talking about, lieutenant," she keeps her head straight as she continued walking.

"Why haven't you replied to my text messages?"

"I was busy," she replies. She was indeed doing paperwork but it wasn't enough to keep her that busy, but she digress.

"Too busy or ignoring me? Which one is it?"

"I don't know what you're talking about, lieutenant."

Sighing deeply, he tries to control his growing frustrations. "Stop saying that _please_. Can we talk in my office?"

"I don't think that's a good idea, lieut—" her words were caught off when he firmly grabbed onto one of her hands and pulls her into his office – which was a few steps away.

As soon as the door was closed, he braces her up to it and kisses her passionately. He was frustrated with her for ignoring him all shift, so he kissed out his frustrations. The two were a mass of deep moans and wet kisses until they pulled apart for air.

"Does that tell you that I only want you?" He asked, his eyes ablaze with carnal need.

Olivia licks her lower lips and the sight had Fitz reconnecting his lips to hers. He presses his body flush against hers, allowing her to feel his growing length as he devours her lips for the second, third and fourth time for the evening.

Olivia moans at the skillfulness of his tongue and the sinewy feel of his body. She was filled with so much lustful need.

Pulling apart their lips for the sixth time that night, he presses his forehead against hers, losing himself in her dreamy brown orbs. After a few minutes, he gives her a chaste kiss on her bee stung lips, "you're the only woman I'm interested in. Ok?" Another kiss takes place, one that makes their lips stick together as they tried to pull them apart.

"Ok," Olivia accepts.

They stayed like that for a moment before she says, "I think we should tell everyone we're dating. I don't ever want to feel like I did when _she_ was here. You're mine and I want the world to know that."

Fitz smirks at her possessiveness, "whatever you want, sweet baby." He caresses her lips again with his.

* * *

The next morning at the end of their shift, Fitz and Olivia proudly walks towards his truck holding hands in front of their colleagues. They were confident that within the next hour that everyone would find out. Juicy news circles around quickly in the firehouse. Everyone had already found out about Chief Beene's sexuality, some had hang-ups while majority of the crew didn't care because it didn't change anything for them.

Harrison shouts after them, "I knew it!"

Olivia looks back at him and laughs; Fitz took it as an opportunity to press a soft kiss to her temple area. She squeezes his hands tightly, happy with her decision to be in the open. _Love shouldn't be hidden; it should be displayed for all to see. _

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed this new update! So a few things happened here. Cyrus came out, I will expound more in an upcoming chapter. Abby is pregnant. Should Olivia go with her to the clinic? Do you think Abby is truly sorry for what she did?Jealous Olivia made an appearance. Nobody messes with her boo. Plus she's trying to get Sarah's contact information.**

**SN: Unfortunately, there was an actual incident in St. Petersburg, Florida, where a father threw his 5 years old daughter over a bridge which resulted in her death. So heart wrenching, I wrote it so that the little girl survived in my story. _May Phoebe's little soul RIP._ sighs...**

**Let me know your thoughts on this update. I appreciate each and every one of your reviews and critiques. Thank you for leaving them. **

**Until next time,**

**Xoxo**

**PS: Go read my other story, _Family First_ :)**


	9. Merry Christmas

**A/N: This chapter surrounds Liv and Fitz. Hope you enjoy it!**

* * *

"Fitz, are you going to tell me where we're going?"

"Nope, just walk with me," he replied, squeezing her hands tightly as they continued to walk the sidewalks of downtown Chicago.

Olivia's mind recalls the previous night's activities that led to this moment. After they'd joyfully delivered the toys anonymously to the families on their list last night, Fitz had told her he has a special Christmas present for her and that she needed to be ready by 8 for him to pick her up. All day she kept bugging him for clues via text messages and phone calls but he wouldn't give any information to her, so she waited impatiently all day.

"Livvie, we're here," the sound of his deep voice breaks her reverie.

Olivia looks up at where _here_ was, the place looked like a hole in the wall bar, there wasn't much to see from the outside of the building except for a partially working bar sign. She watches as Fitz knocks on the door, only to have one of those old fashion peephole slide across the top part of it. She watches bemused as Fitz say the password, "Wicklow" when asked for it. Now she was curious as to what lies behind the door. The rusty door swings open for them; Fitz ushers Olivia in first before following behind her, he hands the older burly man the two tickets that he'd searched high and low for.

Walking down the sketchy corridor, Olivia tried not to cringe. She wondered what this place was but she kept her mouth shut, giving Fitz the benefit of doubt.

Before they entered through the main door that will lead them to their event, Fitz stops her and turns her around. Cupping her face with large hands, he whispers, "I promise you'll like it." He watches as she gives him a sweet smile. "Merry Christmas, sweet baby. These past few weeks with you was truly beautiful."

"I feel the –." She was cut off when he plants one of his skillful, toe curling kisses on her lips; he possessed the power to turn her brain into mush with a simple swipe of his tongue inside the crevices of her mouth.

Pulling apart joined lips, Fitz holds onto her hands as he opened the door for her.

As soon as the door was opened Olivia did a double take as the melodious voice of a familiar singer greets her, eyes grew wide in disbelief; she asked, "Is that him?"

Fitz nods his head _yes_. He was tremendously happy that he could've made her happy; the smile she wore on her face was worth the trouble he went through to make tonight possible.

Olivia's grip become tighter and her other hand was covering her anxiously blushing face, she couldn't believe that Fitz had bought tickets for them to see Hozier in concert. This was one of the best presents that she'd ever received.

She looked around the medium sized room, noticing that it couldn't hold much people, approximately 70-100 people were in attendance. This was more than likely a private showing; she was overwhelm with happiness as she sees the man behind the soulful, blues, indie rock voice on stage. It took her everything inside of her not to squeal aloud.

Turning her attention towards Fitz, she hugs him tightly to her body. "Thank you so much," she murmurs against his bundled up chest.

"It's my pleasure," he whispers against her temple.

After the element of surprise had worn off a little, they found a decent spot to stand amongst the crowds.

Olivia stands in front of Fitz, all night they swayed to the live performance of Hozier. The moment felt so right, so perfect, and so beautiful that she didn't want it to end. Her knees almost buckled when Fitz started singing along to one of the songs in her ears. She felt her body growing warm, her heart fuzzy within her chest. For the first time in a long time she was truly happy. She closes her eyes as his strong arms wraps tighter around her waist, leaning against his chest; she allows his baritone voice to serenade her.

_I will not ask you where you came from_

_I will not ask and neither should you_

_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips_

_We should just kiss like real people do_

_I knew that look dear_

_Eyes always seeking_

_Was there in someone_

_That dug long ago_

_So I will not ask you_

_Why you were creeping_

_In some sad way I already know_

Fitz knew in his heart that he loved this woman, but he was afraid that it was too soon. He was afraid that karma was coming to get him for all the bullshit he did in his past. He was afraid that Liv wouldn't want him after she finds out about his sordid past. He prayed that he was wrong, he hopes that she feels the same way too. Shaking his head, he blocks out all anxious thoughts from his mind as he continues to sing from his heart. He'll let the lyrics speak for him.

_So I will not ask you where you came from_

_I would not ask and neither would you_

_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips_

_We should just kiss like real people do_

_I could not ask you where you came from_

_I could not ask and neither could you_

_Honey just put your sweet lips on my lips_

_We could just kiss like real people do_

Olivia hadn't realized that tears were trickling down her face as his words had truly touched her. They both could sense that each other had a past that hurt them, making them so afraid of the present and future. But she hopes in time that they'll both let go and let each other in.

They enjoyed the remainder of the show in solace. After a great performance, Hozier bid them all a wonderful night and a Merry Christmas before he disappeared backstage. The couple took it as their cue to leave; they walked silently to the parking garage where Fitz' truck was kept.

"Thank you for tonight...that was beyond anything I could've experienced," Olivia could feel herself growing emotional as she spoke. Certain types of music strips her away from the pain she feels, while other types brings the pain to the surface and tonight she felt the pain at the surface.

Fitz squeezes their joined hands tighter, silently telling her that she was welcomed.

"Anything for you," he murmurs against her leather gloved hands after he'd brought it to his lips for a kiss.

They comfortably sat in his truck allowing it to be warmed up before pulling out of the parking garage. The two had agreed that they would spend Christmas over at Fitz' place, neither wanted to be alone. Olivia was grateful for the small reprieve; she'd packed an overnight bag with a change of clothes and undergarments along with his Christmas present. She only hopes that he will like it.

The second shift was lucky that this year they were given both Christmas Eve and Christmas Day off in the place of working on New Year's Eve and New Year's Day. Everyone looked forward to spending the time off with families and friends as last year they'd worked on Christmas Day.

"Why did you use the word Wicklow at the door?" She asked, breaking the quiet stream of thoughts.

"That's because Hozier is from Wicklow County, Ireland," he answers with a smile.

"Oh, wow, I never knew that."

"And here I was thinking he was one of your favorite musicians."

Olivia laughs, "That doesn't mean I know everything about him."

"I see. Hopefully, you know where I'm from," he leers.

"Of course, Cali boy."

Fitz gives her a deep throaty laugh in reciprocation.

Comfortable silence fell for a brief moment before Oliva asks,"If you don't mind me asking, how did you know that he was going to be in Chicago for a concert? Much less to get tickets?"

He shifts gears before replying, "I have my ways."

Olivia playfully roll her eyes at him, knowing that prying information out of him was harder than taking a piece of candy from a baby.

"Seriously, Fitz."

"Seriously, Olivia," he copycatted.

"You're a pain in the butt. You know that?"

"As long as it's your butt I'm good," he quipped.

She sucks her teeth before erupting into laughter. The two of them could be serious one minute and the next act like complete children.

Fitz joins her in laughing before he finally confessed, "I heard of it through Stephen and then he referred me to a friend of a friend. Not going to lie, it was a tedious process to land tickets for a secret concert but it was worth it," he drops his voice an octave, looking at her for a brief second before saying, "you're worth it."

In that instant she felt the tight chains in her chest broken, freedom was given to her. She leans over the console and kisses his cheek as his eyes remained focused on the road.

"You're worth it too, we're worth," she speaks with enough conviction for the both of them, confidence she didn't knew she possessed.

Fitz sincerely smiles at her, finding her words comforting.

* * *

Twenty minutes later they arrived at his house, Bubba was waiting for them by the door, once him and Olivia was reunited, he returned to the kitchen where his bed was. Fitz shakes his head at the sight of them in front of him.

"I wonder how he knew you were coming here tonight."

"Oh, you didn't know that we have conversations behind your back? Do you think you're the only man that is fond of me?" She teased.

Fitz advanced to her, standing a hairsbreadth in front of her face; he begins to slowly undo the buttons on her wool peacoat. With each button being undone, he says, "I'm...a man...that...doesn't...share... You got that?"

Olivia was unable to speak as the Grant charm had her spellbound; she simply nods instead.

"Good," he smiles down at her - licking his lips before removing his body from her personal space, leaving her affected. "Do you want some hot chocolate?"

Olivia shakes her head _no_. Collecting her wits, she says, "I'm going to go up and get ready for bed."

"Ok, see you soon," Fitz responds, rummaging through his cupboard for a pack of hot chocolate.

Olivia didn't know how the sleepover arrangement would work out, it wasn't as if this was their first time they'd shared a bed together or a couch. However, this was her first time sleeping over at his place and she was slightly nervous.

When she was finished getting ready for bed, she sits at the foot of the bed waiting for Fitz. A few minutes later he walks into the room.

"You look nice," he smiles, taking in her silk nightshirt and her colorful headscarf.

Feeling self-conscious Olivia pats the top of her head and laughs.

Fitz gives her a simple smile and small head shake before retreating to the en suite bathroom to change.

Minutes later he returns wearing a plaid pajama bottom and a simple white long sleeve shirt.

Wordlessly, they got underneath the covers and lie facing each other.

They were silently taking in each other's features and committing it to memory.

"You're so beautiful," he whispers. Olivia could smell his minty breath from the close proximity of his face and the faint cologne that he wore. She smiles at him, feeling contented in the moment. They were satisfied with simply lying in the same bed without having sex.

Breathing in sync Fitz asks,"What's your favorite childhood Christmas memory?"

Olivia ponders his question for a few seconds before recalling one particular Christmas with her mother. "I remember this one Christmas when I was eight years old when my mother took me ice skating for the first time. She wasn't really up for those kind of things but she eventually give in when I kept pestering her." She chuckled lightly as she remembered that memory. "The great thing about the entire moment was when she presented me with the cutest pair of white ice skates that she'd secretly bought. Growing up there wasn't room for a lot of extra expenses," she pauses for a few seconds before continuing, "my mom pretty much was the only one providing for me, but I will never forget the sacrifice she made in buying me my own skates while she had to rent a pair."

Fitz looked on in wonderment as he saw a plethora of emotions moved across her beautiful face. The sadness in her eyes broke his heart; he gently reaches for one of her hands and holds it in between their bodies.

Feeling comforted by his presence, Olivia allowed herself to open up to the pain that she kept buried. "I was ten years old when she died...when they both died." She took a deep breath to control her wavering emotions from spilling over. "They died in a fire, that's the real reason why I want to become a firefighter."

Fitz was in shock, he never knew this about her, well that was to be expected when they rarely ever spoke about their families.

"What...what was the cause for the fire?" He stuttered out.

"Back then they told me that a candle was the source but I really didn't believe. My gut told me it was more. I remembered waking up to a house filled of smoke when someone grabbed me and passed me through my bedroom window into the arms of a firefighter. I was so confused by what was happening so I turned around and looked at my house and watched as the lower floor was blazing with fire. I immediately cried out for my mother because her room was on the first floor. A paramedic tried to calm me down as another one checked me for burns," she stops and turns her back to him. Slowly lifting up the fabric of her night shirt, she shows him some spots on her lower back. "I can't remember how I got them but those were the only burns found on my body." She feels his fingers caressing the marks at the top of her panty line and she sighs in relief. Eventually, she turns around to face him.

"Anyway, over the years I've learned that the candle was indeed the source but it was by the hands of my evil father. He was the one who took her away from me," she sobs. "He was trying to take us both away but she fought him for me."

"Oh, God," Fitz gasped in horror, without hesitation he brings her into a tight embrace, holding onto her tightly. He couldn't fathom the pain she has been living with. How could a father be so evil? Oh yea, he knows about evil fathers.

Fitz hugs her to his chest and allows her to cry.

This was the first time she had ever broke down in front of anyone. She would normally do so behind closed doors. Her hands clutched onto the front of his shirt as her body wracked with tears. She cried for her mother whom she misses daily. So many unanswered questions she has. Why didn't she leave him? Why did she had to die? Why was he so evil? The list goes on but it was futile asking any of them because there wasn't anyone to answer.

"I'm sorry," she hiccupped up into his chest. She didn't mean to break down in front of him.

"Shhh, it's ok, baby. You don't have to be sorry," he consoled.

A small smile splayed on her face as she revels in his warm and comforting touch. She snuggles deeper and allows herself to succumb to sleep. Shortly after, Fitz joins her in the land of dreams; his heart aching and broken for her. He promised to treat her the best way he can, she deserves even better than him but he'll do his best by her.

* * *

Olivia wakes up the next morning to the sound of Bubba's heavy breathing, she opens her eyes to see the dog staring at her sleeping face from the side of the bed, sitting up on the floor. Immediately breaking out into a smile, she rubs his head while saying, "Good morning boy. Merry Christmas to you."

Bubba simple growled in delight at her comforting touch. "Where's Fitz?" The dog shakes his head to the floor, Olivia laughed and give him another pat before getting up from the bed.

With morning comes clarity, she felt a load removed from her shoulders in light of her confession. She only hopes that it wasn't too much for Fitz, fearing that he wouldn't be able to handle her emotional baggage. Deciding to put aside those unpleasant feelings aside, she decides to be happy and revel in the moment. After all it was Christmas morning and with it comes some cheers.

Once her bladder was relieved and her teeth brushed, she undoes her head scarf and fluffs out her curls. She makes her way to her overnight bag and grabs the small box with the gift she got him.

Making her way downstairs, she hears Christmas music. She smiles widely and sings along to one of her favorite songs.

_I really can't stay - Baby it's cold outside_

_I've got to go away - Baby it's cold outside_

_This evening has been - Been hoping that you'd drop in_

_So very nice - I'll hold your hands, they're just like ice_

With Bubba hot on her heels, she makes her way into the kitchen to see Fitz standing at the stove preparing what she presumes was breakfast. She smiles at his back, enjoying seeing his domesticated side. He looked so comfortable manning the spatula that she didn't want to interrupt him, but then Bubba growls and he turns around to look in their direction. The breathtaking smile he gives her, was enough to almost make her knees give out.

Pancakes forgotten, he saunters over to her and kisses the radiantly beautiful woman standing in his kitchen with her emerald green nightshirt on. She was the only festive looking thing in his house, well except for the matching Charlie Brown tree she'd decorated for him. One morning when he'd picked her up for work, she'd gifted him it and ever since it took home on one of the side tables in the living room.

"Merry Christmas, Livvie," he greets her with a hug and sweet kiss.

"Merry Christmas to you too," she murmurs against his lips. "For you," she extends the gift box to him.

"Thank you," he gratefully accepts.

Wrapped up in each other's arms they reveled in the moment.

"Did you have a good sleep?"

She smiles before answering, "The best."

"Good, because I have a lot of things plan for today."

"Oh really?" She raises an arched eyebrow.

"Really," Fitz extracts himself from her arms and gives her a peck. While he was walking away he felt her dainty hand smack his bottom.

He laughs, caught by surprise; throwing her a pointed look over his shoulder, he says, "I'll get you back for that."

"Ooooo, I'm shivering in my boots," she jests, shaking her legs for dramatic effect.

"So full of sass. I have half the mind to stop cooking breakfast and put you over my knees and spank you."

Olivia opens her eyes widely while smirking at him, "I won't complain."

Fitz' mouth drops open by her candor, she was so full of surprises and he loved it. He stores that piece of useful information at the back of his mind for future purposes. Even though they'd both decided to take things slow, they were ready whenever the moment presents itself. Both of their blood work was good and she was on the pills. Albeit Fitz' wild past, he was always sure to protect himself.

"You're a naughty girl," he said, shaking his head.

"Only one way to find out," she flirted before heading towards the kitchen table and setting it for breakfast.

A few minutes later Fitz delivers a heap of red and green pancakes. It took her by surprise but she thought it was cute. However, nothing prepared her for the red eggs and green bacon he brought next; she almost fell out of her chair laughing– everything within her being tried to keep the laughter constricted inside of her chest.

Fitz looks at her amused expression and feigns hurt by asking, "what's wrong?"

His question accompanied by his boyish charm made her let go of the reins and she burst into uncontrollable laughter. He too laughs at the odd appearance of the food. What was he thinking when he googled Christmas recipes and picked the one that suggested coloring the food festively?

"I'm so sorry, it looked a lot better when I saw it online. We don't have to eat any of this," he said in between laughs.

She was moved by his mindfulness, it was very cute. "It's ok, I don't like green eggs and ham, Olivia I am," she jests.

Fitz laughs at her Dr. Seuss reference; and together they sat and ate their first Christmas breakfast together. Fitz opens his gift and smiles at the Fitbit Surge she got him, he was meaning to get one for himself as it was a great way to track his workouts. He gives her a heartfelt thanks and also produces a small box. Olivia gasps at the Michael Kors rose gold plated stainless steel bracelet watch he got her. She marveled at his taste and told him that it was something she would've picked for herself.

When they were finished with breakfast, Fitz looked at the time and realized that they only had a few minutes to arrive at the location before it was too late. He told Olivia that he would like to take her somewhere but they needed to leave fast, quickly they bundled up into winter clothes before heading out the front door and into the truck. The snow was falling heavily but that didn't deter them.

Ten minutes later, they arrived at the Wimbledon park where a lot of people were already there holding up balloons in their hands. _Great, we made it on time. _

He attaches the leach onto Bubba as they made their way from the parking lot through the snow.

"What is this place?" She asks as they made their way to the crowd of people.

"Every year people come here to release balloons for love ones that are no longer with them. The year my mother died, I found out about it by one of the nurses and I went that Christmas but I've never came back. Last night after you told me about your mother (he refuses to acknowledge her poor excuse of a father) I thought maybe it's a good idea for you to remember her this Christmas." He pauses and points his finger to the right before continuing to speak, "Over there we can get balloons and write their names and a special message on them and then join the others in releasing it."

Olivia didn't know what to say, she was overwhelmed with emotion that it rendered her speechless. Her eyes watery but the tears didn't spill.

Fitz looks on expectantly, holding his breath – hoping that he wasn't pushing her too far, until she said, "I would like that. I would like that a lot." He finally breathe easy

He hugs her with one arm and together they made their way to the person selling the balloons. Well it was more of a contribution rather than a sales, all of the money would go towards cancer research.

Olivia got a white balloon, her mother's favorite color and Fitz got a red and green one, keeping up with the Christmas theme. They both writes their mother's names on it along with _I love you and miss you_. Olivia smiles through the entire process, feeling somewhat connected to her mother today. She didn't feel like the ten year old child that had to put on a brave face because her grandmother always demanded that she fix it properly. She felt free in the fact that it was ok to miss and long for her mother, she wasn't weak for wanting her back but only human. All thanks to this sensual, compassionate, thoughtful man beside her, who'd enabled her with courage to fully remember her mother.

As they stood in that moment, surrounded by hundreds of other people, she looks up to the bleak skies and whispers an, "I love you, mommy," before letting the balloons go. Olivia stares at the balloons until she could no longer see them, her eyes swimming in tears.

She finally looks down to see Fitz staring intently at her. His face wearing a foreign look.

Out of the blue he murmurs, "I'm falling in love with you, Olivia."

Her heart skipped a beat, her body trembled as the weight of his words impact her. She opens her mouth and replies in a faint voice, "I'm falling in love with you too."

Fitz lets go of the breath he didn't know he was holding; just like before he brought her body flushed against his, and squeezed her like his life depended on her touch.

Bubba's bark broke them out from their reverie.

Olivia laughed, "I think someone is ready to go."

"Ok, boy we're going now."

They walked out of the park, replying to the Merry Christmas greetings that were spoken to them on their way out.

Once they were back in the truck, Olivia's cellphone rings, confused by who would be calling her she answers it.

"Hello," she answered the private number hesitantly.

"Hey Olivia, its Chief Beene, Merry Christmas."

Olivia smiles, "Merry Christmas to you too chief."

Fitz gives her a befuddle look, like why was the chief calling you on Christmas morning?

"Really...? Oh my goodness that's great... What's the address...? Can I go now...? Yea... Thank you so much chief... I truly appreciate it..."

Olivia hangs up the phone with a beam. Without having to ask what's up, she tells him what the phone call was about. "He got the foster care address for Sarah. Is it ok if we went over to see her now?"

"Of course," he agrees. He knows how she feels about Sarah and he wouldn't deny her from seeing her.

"Wait, crap, I don't have any gift to give her."

"Open the glove compartment."

She opens it to see a Barbie doll, a yoyo, a twenty piece puzzle set and a red bouncy balls. "You're really Fire Clause," she teases, grateful that he had extra toys because most stores were closed on Christmas Day and she didn't want to show up empty handed.

Fitz starts the truck and says, "That's why you're Fire Clause 2.0. You complement me."

She smiles absorbing his kind words, she could honestly see them together for the long haul. Something she'd never wanted with any of her exes. He complements her in a way that makes her a better version of herself. Was this what true love does?

* * *

**A/N: it's been awhile but I hope you enjoyed it. Was going to upload yesterday but that thing that women experiences every month got the best of me :( anyways I made it.**

**Song : _Like Real People Do by Hozier_**

**Was it too soon for them to admit that they're falling for each other?**

**We got some backstory on Liv's past and it's sad. We'll also get into Fitz' story another time. BTW, do you want Big Jerry to be dead or alive? If he's alive that means Fitz is estranged from him. I can swing it both ways. **

**How sweet of him to take her to the park to release balloons for her mother? So I know most times events like that happens during the summertime when there are clear skies but this is fan fiction, most things goes lol. **

**Don't worry y'all they'll be getting down and dirty soon ;) **

**Like always, thank you for reading and reviewing this story. **

**Until next time,**

**Xoxo**


	10. End of a Spell

**A/N: A new chapter already? Absolutely! This chapter picks up on the night of Christmas. Enjoy! ;)**

* * *

It was 8 PM when Fitz and Olivia returned to her apartment building, she didn't want the incredible day to end and neither did he.

"Do you really have to go?" He whiningly asked.

"Yes, babe," she places a chaste kiss on his lips to assuage his disappointed feelings. "We have to work tomorrow and we both need sufficient sleep."

Fitz pulls her bottom lip into his mouth and sucks on it. Olivia moans at the simple action, feeling an electric current run straight to her core.

"Fitz," she moans against his mouth. He was turning her on beyond the point of return.

Releasing his hold on her plump lips, he says, "Sleep with me tonight. Grab some work clothes and you'll go to work from my place."

Olivia listens to his flawless proposition, she wouldn't turn down spending more time with him.

With a smile, she says,"Ok, I'll go grab some things."

Fitz smiles happily, glad that she agreed to his offer.

Thirty minutes later they were snuggled together on the couch watching Home Alone while Bubba laid on the floor asleep. They'd already showered and dressed in their night clothes. This time Olivia wore a white two piece chemise and shorts set while Fitz wore navy blue drawstring pajamas bottom and red fitted t-shirt. Olivia was salivating at the sight of him.

During a commercial break she raised up the topic of Sarah. They talked about how happy she was when they visited her with gifts. Olivia was surprised that she remembered her name. They spent a few hours playing with the little girl and the other three children that lived in the foster home. The foster care mother, Ms. Pam, seemed to be a very caring middle aged woman. Olivia was able to converse with her individually to glean how Sarah was really doing. She'd learned that Sarah was having trouble sleeping, she would wake up in the middle of the night crying for her mother but Ms. Pam was there to console her. Before leaving, she made plans with Ms. Pam to visit with Sarah more often.

"If I was in a better place in life I would adopt her but I really can't take on that sort of responsibility," she admitted. There was no way she could possibly take care of a five year old by herself while working her crazy job.

Fitz strokes her hair, "I know babe but you can still be a part of her life."

She smiles against his chest, "That's the plan. By the way, did I thank you for today?"

"You did, like a thousand time."

Olivia laughs because it probably was true. She was extremely grateful for the way he treated her today. She plants a soft kiss on his chest before stretching her neck and kissing his jawline. With her face a few inches from his ears, she whispers, "well thank you. I truly had a great Christmas."

He whispers back, "me too."

The couple fell into a comfortable silence as they finished the movie.

By the time they'd finally retire to bed it was around 10 PM.

A few minutes had passed and neither was able to fall asleep. The heat radiating underneath the covers was unbearable; they were too aware of the other's body.

As Fitz laid behind Olivia in a spooning position, he willed his body to not become aroused but it was futile. Watching the white satin fabric contrasting beautifully with her sofa mocha skin with her nipples peeping through, finally got him to his breaking point where willpower was naught. He wanted her the minute he saw her stepped out of his en suite bathroom two hours ago.

Meanwhile, Olivia's mind was thinking about what it would feel like to have him inside of her. He was so close but yet so far. She could literally feel his arousal boring into her back. Unable to ignore him anymore, she turns around to face him; she could see the fire in his eyes and it only stirred her arousal making it much more potent.

They looked intently into each other's eyes, hoping to gauge the other's thoughts. Fitz watches her expressive eyes for any clue on what she's thinking.

Both taking short, deep breaths, waited for the other to make the first move. It was an eternity before Fitz was reaching out to gently caress her face with the back of his hand.

"I want to make love to you," he speaks in a deep voice.

"Ok," she croaked.

Fitz wasted no time fusing their lips together, he attacked her with urgency. She moans as his tongue surges through her slightly parted lips, her right hand moves to his silky curls in reciprocation, slim fingers running through it. He flips her onto her back, lips still join together, and settles between her thighs as he continued to kiss her with an intense passion. When it'd become too difficult to breathe, they finally pulled apart for air.

He watches the slight rise and fall of her ample breasts, wanting to touch them he lies on his side as to not put his full body weight on her. With one leg between hers, she was able to feel his raging erection on her thigh. To fulfill his dreams of worshipping her round mounds, he places wet kisses on her neck column while his large hand cups and squeezes her left breast then right.

"Ahh," she cries when he pinches her erect nipples through the satin material. Her essence was spilling out onto her underwear, seeping through her shorts.

"You're so beautiful," he mutters, taking in her full beauty before pushing one of his hands inside her shorts. Immediately, she started grinding her core onto his long fingers. "Shit, you're so wet," he groans. Fitz could feel himself twitching in his pants by the new discovery.

Olivia aggressively pulls his head up in order for their mouths to reconnect. Her kisses were heavenly, like sweet wine paired with the right food. He wanted more, he needed to taste her. Removing his wet fingers, he parts their kiss and brings one of them to his mouth for a taste. It was aphrodisiac. "So sweet," he mumbles before giving her his other finger. Olivia immediately latches on her mouth to his middle finger and begins to suck her essence off. Fitz watches as she takes his entire finger in her mouth; the sight had him envisioning her with his cock throat deep. It was completely erotic.

"You're going to be the death of me," he rumbles in a low dangerous voice.

Moving down her body, Fitz slowly pulls down her shorts and lace underwear.

"Ahh," Olivia moans again, as the slight chilly air kisses her core. She was throbbing with need. "Fitz..." She begs in not so much words for him to stop staring at her pussy and touch it.

"So beautiful," he whispers into the dimly lit room.

Olivia leans back onto the pillow and braces herself for what will be the most sexually satisfying moment of her life thus far. She'd already received a preview of what his tongue can do; her body trembles in anticipation.

She squirms with each kiss and nips he placed onto her insteps, calves and inner thighs. The closer he got to her center the more she trembled with need. Unable to control her thoughts and actions, she brings her hands to her heavy breasts where she teases and pinches her nipples.

"Oh God!" She exclaims when she felt the first flick of his tongue between her wet slit.

"So tasty," he mutters as he began to feast on her core. This was the best tasting pussy he'd ever had in his life. The simple taste of her made him drunk on love. Needing to be closer to her, he lifts both of her shapely legs and puts them over his shoulder.

Olivia's hands leaves her breasts and connects with his hair. He was assaulting her with a vengeance. She pulls and tugs on his hair tighter with the deeper his tongue goes. Her moans grew louder with each rub his nose made against her engorged clit.

"Oh God, Fitz. Oh God..." She cried as he sucks on her throbbing bundle of nerves. Each nerve end was on fire; she felt like crawling out of her skin. The intense feeling of her orgasm kept building and Fitz relentlessly sucks on her clit.

With each moan, cry or plea that she made, caused Fitz' testosterone level to increase. He was a man on a mission, and that was to drive his woman certifiably crazy. He may've been out of the game for a while but certain skills are never forgotten. With each tug and push of his head she gave, he felt confident that he was satisfying her with his mouth.

With one final flick to her core, he felt her dam broke, releasing a new stream of sweet nectar. He laps up her essence hungrily while holding onto her trembling body.

Olivia didn't know what had hit her but it felt damn good as she came down from her high. Her body felt lighter, her eyes seeing clearer and her nose breathing better but she knew her night was far from over.

Fitz moves up from his place of worship to her face. Her daze eyes and flush face was all the confirmation he needed to know that she was satisfied.

He kisses her, allowing her to taste her essence on his lips. The poignant taste renewed her arousal for him.

"Are you sure you want to go all the way?" He asked after parting their lips.

Without hesitation, she answered, "yes. I want to feel all of you, Fitz." She moves her lower half suggestively.

Fitz gives her another toe curling kiss before moving back to rid himself of his pajamas bottom and t-shirt. At the same time Olivia removed her chemise, leaving herself fully naked.

Olivia took in his chiseled form, from the sinewy muscles of his ass all the way to his biceps. He has the body of a Greek god, tall and majestic. As he advanced to her, she watches the muscles in his chest roll underneath his tattoo, she was so occupied by his top half that she failed to take in his erect manhood.

It wasn't until he was on his knees straddling her thighs that she notice his stiff cock. He was greatly blessed, abundantly proportioned in both length and width. Of course she'd seen his penis when she'd jacked him off but seeing it unrestrained by his pants was completely different. The healthy color and veins that were protruded made her mouth water. She'd never givien a guy heads before but in that moment she wouldn't hesitate to give it to Fitz if he asked her to.

He watched her watching his cock and it made him twitch when he saw her licking her lower lips. Fitz strokes himself and he saw her eyes grew wider and her mouth falls open.

"Fitz..." She panted as she watched him fisting his cock in his hands. She couldn't wait to feel him, the wetness running down her inner thighs evidence of her impatience. "Baby..." Her voice croaked as he spread his precum across his tip.

Deciding that he'd teased her enough, he lowers his body to her. Immediately, she locks her legs around his waist and began to rub her core on his stomach.

"I want you now," she demanded as she furiously moves against his stomach for friction while sucking on his neck, sure to leave a mark but she didn't care. Watching Fitz touch himself, caused every bodily restraint to fly out the window. She needed to feel his overly blessed cock deep inside of her.

Rubbing himself against her wetness, he coats his shaft in her essence.

"Fuck!" She screamed out when the tip of his cock hits her clit.

"You like that?" Fitz hissed, hitting her clit again with the stiff head.

Olivia didn't answer but instead bit down on his shoulder.

"Shit, Livvie!" He never expected her to bite him and he wasn't even inside of her yet. The fact that she did, turned him on even more. He felt her wet kisses easing the sting of her assault.

Positioning himself in the right angle between her wide opened legs, Fitz slowly eases himself in. She was so warm, wet and tight. "Fuck!" He groans when her walls flutter around him.

Her mind was mush, not one coherent thought could be found when he filled her to the hilt. Olivia had never felt intimacy like this before, to her it was some out of the world shit. She could feel him all the way in and pressing snugly against her wall.

"Fitz...God...move...baby move..." She begged when he wasn't moving.

Fitz lowers himself onto his elbows, draw the comforter up to cover their lower half from the chill before he began to move in and out of her. With his mouth by her ears, he nibbles on it as he strokes in and out of her slick heat.

"You feel so good... So wet and tight... Sweet baby," he murmured in her ears.

Olivia's legs was securely around him, her heels pressed into his butt, her hands on his back. With each deep thrust he gave, her fingernails scratches him. With their chests completely touching, she can feel his muscles undulate with each penetration.

"You feel so good...too...baby...Right there...oh..." Olivia's words were cut off when Fitz started swiveling his hips to the right, hitting her sweet spot over and over.

With her encouragement, Fitz kept doing what she told him she wanted. He was given gibberish in return as he picks up his pace. He moves both hands to the bedhead for leverage as he pound into her.

Olivia's mouth returns to his shoulder and she bites him again.

"Fuck!" Fitz growled at the painful but strangely pleasurably feeling. He increases his pace and she increases her scratches on his back. They were both driven by primal animalistic need. Olivia let go and allowed herself to be overpowered by this capable, potent, alpha man. Never had she experienced such synchronization in the bedroom. With each powerful thrust, her breasts rubs against his soft chest hair. The chaffing motion increased her oversensitivity in her nipples.

Bringing one hand between them, Fitz rubs circles onto her hidden pearl. He applied just the right amount of pressure to push her over the edge.

"I'm cumming..." She pants as she feels him go deeper, his hands were everywhere and it made her extremely heady.

"Let go, Livvie," he growled.

"Fu-" she was cut off when he attacked her lips with his. The minute his tongue met hers, she felt her body explode like the Fourth of July. Her walls spasm around his cock tightly but he still kept thrusting, prolonging her orgasm. The headiness of his kiss and the deep penetration almost made her blackout during her orgasm. She swear she saw stars behind her closed eyelids. Roughly pulling away her mouth from his, she screams at the top of her lungs for air.

Her loud wail caused Fitz to spill over, shooting his hot seed into her. His hands holds onto the headboard tightly as his body stiffens on top of her. Together they rode the waves of their orgasm, ending their dry spell.

They stayed like this for a few moments both trying to collect their wits and calm their breathing. Eventually, Fitz rolls off of her and onto his back. Breathing still slightly jarred, they looked up at the ceiling in silence.

"Wow," they both let out at the same time and laughed when they did.

Turning on their sides, they faced each other, both giving the other shy smiles. They really consecrated their relationship was both of their thoughts. There was absolutely no going back after this. This, what they'd experienced tonight cannot be explained, it was pure magical.

"That was amazing," Olivia let out. She'd never had sex like that before. Sex with her two exes was ok but this was phenomenal. She felt like she could do complete world domination, that was how high she felt.

"It really was. Incredible. Spectacular. Mind blowing and every other word that says the best sex of my life," he admitted unashamedly.

Olivia looked at him with squinted eyes, "really?" She asked blushingly.

Fitz smiled lovingly at her, proffering a hand to stroke her face, "really," he confirmed. "Although I've never had someone bit me before."

Olivia groans and covers her eyes when she sees the two red bite marks on his shoulder, luckily for him she didn't break skin. She didn't know what had come over her to do such a thing, she'd never done so before.

Fitz thought it cute that she was being shy now. So he allowed her a few seconds to hide before he pry away her hands from her face.

"Look at me," his deep baritone voice demanded of her.

She looks up at him and she felt her heart burst as his face wore the same expression like he did earlier at the park.

"You can bite me any day," he drawled sexily which caused Olivia to erupt into a fit of giggles.

* * *

The next morning as they got ready for work, the couple shared intimate touches and smiles. Their relationship was becoming more solidified by the passing of each moment, they were getting deep but neither was scared.

They were in their own little bubble as they drove through traffic and even when they arrived in the parking lot of the fire station.

Fitz looks over to Olivia on the passenger side and gives her a panty dropping smile.

"Lieutenant, you can't be looking at me like that when we start our shift," she warns in a voice far from serious.

"Like what?" Fitz feigns ignorance.

"Like you want to get into my pants," she answered with a smirk.

Fitz bites his lower lip and releases it slowly before replying, "Because I do."

Olivia shakes her head but she couldn't blame him. She was counting down the end of their long 24 hours shift so she can get her some more loving.

"How about I give you a kiss now and you can get in my pants tomorrow?" She asks in a sultry tone.

Fitz groans in acceptance; leaning over the middle seat, he tilts her chin up with one of his hands and brings his face to hers. "Sounds like a reasonable compromise, Pope," and he kisses her with careful attention. The kiss that was meant to be innocent turn heated in a matter of seconds. Unfortunately, it was abruptly ended when two of their colleagues who'd happened to pass by the truck started banging on the truck hood to get their attention.

Startled apart, Olivia and Fitz laughed when they saw the two men whistling and banging on the vehicle like a banshee.

"Go away," Fitz groaned with his forehead rested against hers.

Olivia laughs and playfully smacks his right thigh, "come on lieutenant, we have 5 minutes until our shift starts.

"They're getting extra drills today," Fitz jokes as he removes his key from the ignition.

"Don't be a grouch, you had too good of a night to be a grouch," she quipped with an arched eyebrow and smirk on her face.

Fitz' face immediately turns into a smile as he remember his sexy night with his sex woman. "Thanks for the reminder, baby."

"You're welcome."

Both took a deep breath before opening their individual doors to head inside for the beginning of their shift.

As they entered the communal area, the guys were catcalling them. Apparently Jason and Floyd, the two guys that saw them kissing had already spread the news to the others.

"Hey love birds!"

"Save any spit for yourselves?"

"Do you need your tonsils check?"

Fitz and Olivia simply ignored them and went about their business.

* * *

Olivia was at her locker when Abby came in wearing a grim smile.

"Hey," Olivia greeted her.

"You and Grant, huh?"

Olivia raises her eyebrows at her neither confirming nor denying her relationship with him.

"I thought he was gay but I guess not," she said casually.

Ok, this was awkward, Olivia thought. She continued to be silent as Abby continued talking.

"I mean, I'm happy for you. Yayyy. You got Lieutenant Grant while I got knocked up by somebody I don't know. Yippee," she faked cheered.

Olivia was becoming increasingly uncomfortable in her presence.

"Alright Abby. Are you done?"

"I'm sorry Liv. It's just that you always get the good things in life while I'm given crap."

Olivia dry chuckles at her statement because she really didn't know her or her life struggles. "Abby, you don't know what you're talking about so I suggest you stop talking," she told her evenly.

"Your life is way better than mine, if only I was you," she continued to whine.

Olivia sighs and closes her locker room. "Well you can't be me so I suggest you be you. Forge the life you want, Abby." Olivia could feel her patience running thin. She was not going to deal with her jealousy. The morning was too early for that.

"I guess so. Anyways, congrats."

Olivia nods her head in acknowledgement before retreating out of the locker room. She didn't know what her deal was.

She returns to the communal area and sits next to Harrison. All through the conversation about how he spent his Christmas, Olivia could feel _his_ eyes on her.

Pulling out her iPhone, she shoots him a text.

**OP: Stop staring at me and focus on your conversation.**

With a smile on her face, she turned her attention back onto Harrison. A few seconds passed when she felt the vibration of her phone. She discreetly views the message on the screen and was grateful that she did.

**FG: I can't stay focused for some reason, all I can see is your wet pussy staring at me. **

Olivia did everything to make sure that she didn't appear as flushed as she felt. How could Fitz do this to her? The telltale throbbing had return to her center with a vengeance. Damn!

Before she was able to reply to him, the presence of Chief Beene filled the room.

"Good morning everyone. Hope you had a great Christmas."

There was some light sucking of teeth from two of the firefighters on Stephen's squad. They even turned their backs when the chief was speaking. Olivia looked on in shocked, it was no secret that the chief was gay. While others were nonchalant about it others were much against it.

"Pope!" Olivia was startled when she heard her name being called loudly.

"Huh?" She asked confused.

"I said I would like to see you and Lt. Grant in my office now," Chief Beene said with slight irritation in his voice.

Olivia looked at Fitz who appeared calm, she stood to her feet and walked the path to Cyrus' office.

_To be continued..._

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo, so they did it. I always had a plan that when they became intimate that it would be natural, one minute watching TV and then bam they're doing it. Lol. I hope I didn't disappoint y'all. Smut always makes me embarrass when I write it but I push through for my peeps lol. **

**Now poor Fitz is not going to be able to take off his shirt in public anymore since he has a biter on his hand. Lol**

**So, Ms. Abby is a tad bit jealous. What's your thoughts on that? **

** What does Cyrus want with them?**

**Let me know how you find this chapter and how you felt that our couple went all the way with each other?**

**Thank you for reading, following and reviewing my stories. I appreciate it very much. **

**Until next time,**

**Xoxo**


	11. Misconceptions

**A/N: Here's a new update. Glad that so many of you expressed your joy that they finally did the do last chapter. Woohoo! Hope you'll enjoy this new update. There's a three weeks' time jump after the Cyrus confrontation. Enjoy!**

* * *

_"I said I would like to see you and Lt. Grant in my office now," Chief Beene said with slight irritation in his voice._

_Olivia looked at Fitz who appeared calm, she stood to her feet and walked the path to Cyrus' office._

"I want to congratulate the two of you for going above and beyond for the underprivileged families in this community. Your work has been truly noted and appreciated. Thank you." Cyrus commends the duo on their outstanding toy drive for this year. Over a hundred family was served.

Olivia was relieved that it wasn't about their relationship he'd called them in to talk about so she simply nodded her response with a smile.

"It's been our pleasure, chief," Fitz counters, also with a smile.

Both were shaping up to leave but was stalled when Cyrus cleared his throat.

"But, that's not all I want to talk to you about," Cyrus gives them both a look with raised eyebrows.

Olivia mentally kicked herself for thinking that he wouldn't have something to say about their relationship.

Both Liv and Fitz stood mute as they awaited the older man's comments about their relationship.

"It's become my knowledge, as a matter-of-fact everyone's knowledge that the two of you are dating. I want to be clear when I say that although it's not against the rules for you two to date since you're not under Lt. Grant's direct supervision, I expect nothing short of professionalism when you're at work. I don't care if you all had a fight the night before, but when you enter into this firehouse, personal feelings will be put aside and you will get the job done. This job is way too serious and there's no room for distractions. Am I making myself clear?"

Fitz and Olivia were both surprised by the very authoritative tone that he spoke in.

"Understood," Olivia was the first to confirm.

"Nothing but professionals here," Fitz said with the wave of a palm.

Cyrus' cracks a small smile at them. He expected nothing less from two of his best workers. They both took pride in doing their jobs to the best of their abilities. A small part of him was even happy for them, everyone deserved happiness and that's why he was going to live his truth in the open despite of the few naysayers.

"Alright, since that's settle. That'll be all." Cyrus dismissed with the wave of a hand.

Fitz allowed Olivia to walk through the door first but was stopped when Cyrus called his name. Looking back over his shoulder he sees his chief giving him a thumbs up, the sight of his approval caused Fitz to smile and shake his head. Nodding in acknowledgement, Fitz finally walked through the door behind his woman in high spirits.

As soon as they'd walked through the door, Fitz ambled to Olivia's side and pinched the skin covering her ribcage.

"Be a professional," she hissed at him playfully.

In a dangerously low tone he countered, saying, "I am the epitome of professionalism but something about you make me want to ravage you in my office."

Olivia threw her head back and laugh at his candor. She'd learned that he was a jokester when he gets ready; so many of his comments didn't hold much significance. However, she could tell that there was some seriousness to his random statement.

"Maybe one day you will," she retorted before swaying her hips away from him.

* * *

**_3 Weeks Later _**

For the past 3 weeks Olivia and Fitz had become inseparable. Many of their time was spent getting to know each while fucking the other's brains out. They'd already discovered the things that they liked and disliked in the bedroom. Fitz liked that Olivia was vocal and wasn't shy in telling him what she wanted him to do to her, he loved that she could be so demure in public, while behind closed door she turned into a sexual aggressor. She was everything that he could've hoped for; intellectually, emotionally and sexually. When they weren't working, sexing or talking, they spent lots of time cuddled together watching movies.

However happy their lives have been, Fitz was having trouble understanding why for the past two days she was giving him the cold shoulders. She declined an overnight stay at his house feigning that she was too tired the night prior. Fitz empathized and offered to stay at her house instead but she also declined his wishes.

Since she wasn't going to spend time with him on their off day, Fitz had no trouble agreeing to work the twelve hours shift for one of the lieutenants who had a family emergency.

Currently on the truck, leading to a desolated part of town in pursuit to fight a contained fire, he was thinking about his girlfriend and her sudden onset of moods. It was getting to him the more he thought of it, he didn't know if it was something he did or not. Knowing that now was neither the time nor the place for such thoughts, he pushed aside all personal feelings.

* * *

Sitting nervously in the waiting room, Olivia flipped through one of the generic health magazines found at a doctor's office as Abby undergo the procedure in one of the operating room. Abby had stalled the appointment for weeks waiting on her personal days to be approved so she'll have her two days to recover. Until she'd confirmed with HR two days ago that she would get her days off, only then did she approach Olivia about the morning appointment.

This was the first and last time Olivia hoped to ever visit such a place, the workers were friendly and warm but the hostile environment of the protesters outside were both scary and unnerving. It was an experiencing that she would never forget, she almost begged Abby to turn away when one of the protestors hurled a shoe in their direction. It was a daunting experience, more so when you're on the third day of your period.

Thinking about the past two days, Olivia felt bad for the way she has been treating Fitz but she couldn't help it. When she was on her period, she's extremely moody and doesn't like being around people. If it wasn't for Abby's predicament, Olivia wouldn't have left her bed much less her apartment. It was already bad that she had to work on the first day of it and pretend like she was fine and not cramping every hour when she suffers from a mild case of menorrhagia; some months worse than some. She'd convinced herself that it was best that she wasn't around Fitz during this time. Her way of dealing with things has always been by herself with herself. After all she's a silent sufferer who's afraid of reaching out for help.

The shrill sound of sirens startled her from her thoughts. Sheer curiosity of the other sitters as well as hers were piqued. Being the fourth to rise from her seat to walk outside into the cold weather, she came upon the scene. The fire was already out and smoke was emanating from the building next door, apparently it wasn't even anything big to begin with.

Content with the knowledge she'd gain Olivia was turning around to return inside the building when she heard her name being called.

"Olivia!"

Looking around, she notices Quinn, one of the paramedics on the first shift, it wasn't until then that she realized that it was firehouse 51 who was on the call. Olivia forgetting where she was walked towards Quinn and greeted her.

She quickly embraces the perky young raven haired woman.

"How are you? It's been too long. We have to catch up," Quinn gushed on her friend.

"I'm doing well and yes we need to catch up soon. How are you doing? By the way, Happy New Year." Olivia said since it was the first time she'd seen her since the ball struck 12 ringing in 2015 a few weeks ago.

"Same to you, darling. What are you...? Wait..." Quinn paused after her brain put two and two together as she properly examined the building behind her friend. "Are you...Uh...? Were you pregnant?"

Olivia looked puzzled at her for a few seconds before realization hit her. "Oh, oh... No, no, no," she shook her head. "Here with somebody."

"Oh ok. It's not like it's my business or anything, just was curious. Sorry for assuming that," Quinn apologize profusely, feeling stupid that she even voiced such a question.

Olivia shakes her head as she speaks, nonverbally telling her that an apology wasn't needed.

"Perkins, are you ready or what?" Alisa, Quinn's partner called from the ambulance.

"Yea, yea, have some patience, Lee," Quinn shouted back.

"Alright, Liv, I gotta go but please text me. I could surely do with a girls' night out. We have so much to talk about. I know our schedules conflict but I'm dying to get the 411 on you and Grant." Olivia rolled her eyes and laughed when Quinn made googily eyes at her. "Don't think I didn't hear about you two. Girl it's not that I blame you because I would've jumped on that train if I had the chance," Quinn spoke rapidly all the while laughing during short breaks.

Olivia too laughed and smiled at her friend. She didn't have much female friends and as of late Abby was getting closer and closer to being removed from that list but for some reason she couldn't fully cut her off. She needed to be there for her friend because if she was in a similar situation, she would hope that someone would be there for her.

"I'm down, honey, just call me when we're both off on the same day."

The two women hugged good bye before going their separate ways. Olivia reentered through the front door of the clinic, oblivious to the familiar pair of eyes watching her like a hawk.

"Grant, are you ready to go?"

Fitz nodded, barely acknowledging the person before making his way back onto the fire truck. From a few feet away, Fitz saw a woman looking like his Livvie emerging from the abortion clinic but he wasn't sure and was skeptical that it was her. After all he didn't know any reason why she'd be there. His suspicions were confirmed a few minutes later when he saw her walking towards Perkins and embracing her. Fitz felt weak and sick to his stomach. He felt like a repeat of his past was happening. As he sat in the passenger seat of the fire truck his mind went back to eight years ago.

**_Eight Years Ago Santa Barbara, California._**

_"Fitz, I'm pregnant," his somewhat serious girlfriend at the time, Tiffany, tells him._

_He felt like the wind had been knock right out of his chest from her admission. What!? She can't be pregnant. We always used condoms, he thought to himself. _

_Before Fitz could've replied, she said nonchalantly, "well I was pregnant."_

_Feeling his anger rising at her ever changing mind, Fitz spat, "well which one is it Tiffany?!"_

_Tiffany stood in front of him and rolled hazel colored eyes at him, "the latter. I found out two weeks ago that I was 4 weeks pregnant and I got rid of it last week."_

_Fitz befuddled, blinks at her with wide eyes. "Excuse me?"_

_"You heard what I said. I wasn't going to bring a child into this world because A. I'm not ready for a baby and B. You're a cheating ass and not fit to be anyone's father. Even if I was ready to be a parent it wouldn't be with the likes of you," her words were spoken with calculated amounts of venom, enough to poison his veins. _

_"So as far as I can say, this, whatever this was between us, is over."_

_Fitz watches as Tiffany turns her back, flips her blonde hair over her shoulders and walk completely out of his life for good. He was ashamed to say that even that experience didn't stop him from chasing everything with skirt. _

**_End of Flashback_**

Fitz shakes himself out of that memory and his mind immediately ran to Olivia. It had been a little over a month since they'd start having sex. _Was she pregnant and decided to terminate it behind my back? _Fitz didn't know if he could forgive her if that was the case. He couldn't live through that sort of devastation again. He hoped that if in fact she was pregnant that she would talk to him before making terminative decisions on her own.

As the truck pulls up back to the firehouse, Fitz still felt queasy and uneasy. He couldn't get seeing Olivia at that place out of his mind. Sucking up to his lot in life, he mindlessly goes through the remaining 6 hours of his shift worrying about his future with Olivia.

* * *

Later that day after getting Abby settled in her apartment and spending some time with her, Olivia returned to her apartment around six. Tired from the day's activities, she got home, took a long shower, overdose on some aspirin (not really), ate some leftovers from the fridge and went to sleep.

Two hours later, she was roused from her sleep by loud banging on her front door. Looking at her phone, she sees that it was already 9 PM and that she had 10 missed calls all stemming from Fitz.

"Shit," she mutters to herself, becoming alert by the long missed call log. Olivia hadn't spoken to him all day except for the text message she'd sent that morning in response to his message that he was picking up a 12 hours shift from 5:30 AM to 5:30 PM for another lieutenant. Stealthily rising from the bed, she makes sure to check that she hadn't leak during her sleep — once that was cleared, she grabbed her robe from behind the bedroom door, and proceeded to the incessantly banging front door.

Looking through the peephole, she sees gray stormy eyes staring angrily at the door. Alarmed and worried by his expression, she immediately opens the door for him.

"Babe, what's wrong?" She asked as he walked through her front door without so much as a "hi", kiss or hug; something that she'd become accustomed to. Instead he walked inside of her apartment with a rigid jaw and tense shoulders.

"Fitz?" She looked on even more worriedly. She'd never seen him like this before. Closing the door softly behind her, she locks it securely.

He stands with his back towards her in the small foyer space. She watched him and waited for him to say something.

Her mouth open and ready to call his name again was interrupted when he asked, "Where were you today?"

Olivia immediately got defensive by his question. Living with an overbearing grandmother for eight years caused Olivia to detest that question. She was a grown woman who turns her own keys; she doesn't feel obligated to share her every whereabouts with him.

Trying to hide the disdain in her voice, she replies coolly, "out. Why?"

"I'm going to ask you again, Olivia. Where were you today?" This time his tone was slightly elevated.

Olivia having had enough of his passive aggression decides to walk to the front of him, since he wouldn't face her.

Her heart broke at the pain shown on his face. Now she was confused by his weird behavior. Needing to get to the bottom of all this miscommunications, she asked, "Fitz, I'm confused by your question. Why are you so upset?"

Fitz takes a deep breath before shifting his weight from one leg to the next. He realized that he needed to calm down because he really didn't know the full story and he was already jumping to conclusions.

He takes off his heavyweight jacket and slowly pulls off his boots before taking her by the hand and leading her to the couch.

Settling on the couch, Fitz opens and closes his mouth twice before he was able to tell her what's upsetting him. "Today I saw you at an abortion clinic."

Olivia's eyes open wide as realization sets in. Of course he was there since it was firehouse 51 that handled the call. Shit, she thinks to herself. She'd never told him about Abby's predicament, wanting to preserve her friend's privacy.

"I...Uh..." She begins to stutter.

Fitz mouth drops open in shock. It was true, she did it; his mind reeled. I should've picked that up from her sleepy state when she answered the door, he thought.

"Were you pregnant with my baby? With our baby?" He painfully asks. _Was this why she was being so distant from me?_

Immediately she responded, "Oh God no! It's not like that. Actually I'm on my period and that's why I have been acting so strangely lately."

It took him a few seconds to absorb her words. "So you were never pregnant?" He asked hesitantly for clarity.

Olivia shakes her head no. "I promise you no."

Her assurance and truthful eyes gives him the relief he has been looking for. Drawing her to his side for comfort, he kisses her temple.

"So what were you doing there today?"

Olivia takes a deep breath before saying, "promise you won't breathe a word about this?"

He chuckled for the first time in 48 hours at her cute serious face, "promise," he acquiesced.

"I went with Abby."

Fitz took a deep breath before asking, "Is she ok? I mean how's she handling the whole Stephen getting married in two weeks?"

"She's fine but is she ok ok? I really don't know. I'm trying to be a good friend to her but all she does is whine about everything. You know when we first came out," she stops and laugh at her choice of words before continuing, "She told me she thought you were gay and wait for it. She said I have this incredible life and all the good things happens to me." At the conclusion of her recap, Olivia laughed dryly at the sheer ludicrous of her friend's theory. If her life was that great then she wouldn't have been an orphan most of her life but you don't see her complaining.

They may've only been together for two months now but Fitz could tell when there's a hint of sadness in her voice. He squeezes her close to his side and kisses the top of her head.

"You're a good friend, a damn good friend. You know if Abby was my friend I would've kicked her to the curb along time but that's just me," Fitz spoke lightly, which resulted in a luscious giggle from her lips.

"I know but I don't want to give up on her yet."

"I know baby but please don't let her steal your joy. Friendships should make you happy for the most part."

Olivia sighs and stretches her limbs languidly onto the couch. She hugs his midsection as her head takes up occupancy on his lap. He smelt like his Tommy Hilfiger bath gel and uniquely him. How could she have been so stupid to push him away when he felt so great in her arms? She asks herself.

They both were quiet for a few seconds, Fitz rubbing small circles onto her lower back as if it was his way of assuaging any pains she may be experience.

Almost in a trance like state due to his ministrations, she softly mumbles, "Fitz?"

"Yes?"

"Why did you assume I was having an abortion behind your back? Granted you saw me there, but why do you think I would do something like that without consulting with you first?" The more she thought about it the more unnerved she became as to why he'd jumped to such conclusions.

Fitz lets out a long breath, for a few seconds he stopped rubbing her back. He knows that he couldn't run from his past and if they were going to go forward in a relationship with each other, there had to be no secrets. So he begins to tell her about his past.

"Just like you, I was 10 years old when my life fell apart. I remember coming home from soft ball practice one afternoon, my friend's mom had dropped me off. At that age I had my own keys to the house and I unlocked the door and went inside. As soon I got in and was heading towards the kitchen, I heard loud yelling coming from my parent's room. My father was calling my mother a whore, a slut and every other questionable names in the book while she tried to defend her honor. I immediately got worried and ran up the stairs to see what's going on and what I saw, I wasn't prepared for."

Olivia watches as he closes his eyes as though the memory was imprinted on his mind. He looked pained and ill, much like the way he appeared earlier. She intertwines their fingers and squeezes his between hers in encouragement.

He absorbs her strength and continued talking, "on the floor was a knocked-out Tim, my father's supposed best friend. He'd come home to find the two in bed. I remember the look of horror on my mother's face when she sees me entered the room. My father jumped on the moment and scrambled me to his side. With disdain in his voice, he said, "look at the whore who give birth to you. Son, if your mother can be a whore then all women are. Never trust a woman or give her your heart. They don't deserve it." That was his exact words to me." He shakes his head and laughed bitterly.

"I'm ashamed to say that for most of my dating life I treated women like empty vessels that were only good to deposit in. I took his word to heart and I believed that none were worthy enough besides a casual tryst."

Olivia's heart ached from the brokenness she hears in his voice. She would be lying if she said his confession didn't shock her but nevertheless, she didn't allow it to cloud her judgements about him

"Nameless and faceless women plagues my past and I remember just being empty. I had no respect for women because I hated my mother. I blamed her for cheating on my dad and leaving me without a mother. For fifteen years I refused to talk to her. My whole life I played the blame game and never took full responsibility for my actions, so many wake up calls I had but I never woke up. I forcefully stayed asleep, I didn't want to wake up and face my demons. I didn't want the pain in my chest to continue to hurt. I didn't want to believe that I would be an awful father if one of my hookups went through with the pregnancy, but it was all true. I was scum."

She listened to him as he vented, at some parts she held her breath as she anticipates what he would say next. This was a lot to take in but she listened anyways.

"At 22 I wasn't ready to be a dad but it hurt that I wasn't even given the privilege in the matter before it was decided for me that I won't be one. And that's why I freaked out earlier, I'm really sorry about that by the way. I can honestly say that in the past 5 years I've been by myself I've been working on me, I'm not there yet but I'm trying to be. I just hope that you won't use my past against me. Is it too much to ask that you look beyond my past and see the new me? The true me?" His voice was pleading at the end. This was the moment he was dreading, he'd bared it all to her and was hoping she wouldn't walk away from him.

Olivia empathizing and feeling the uneasiness radiating off of his body, sits up and turns her body to face him. She grabs onto his face with both of her hands so that their eyes could be on the same level. "I see you, I see the kind hearted man you are, we both came from some fucked up circumstances and we try to do our best each and every day. What's in the past is in the past, we can't do anything about that, it's gone, bye bye, that's it. But we're here now, together, and I know that we may have plenty of difficult days and bumpy roads ahead of us but we'll be fine. I believe that we'll be fine. I see you, Fitz. I see you because you let me see you. I see you," she repeats again in earnest for him to believe her words.

Fitz stares long and hard into her chocolate brown orbs, fully appreciating the caring woman in front of him. She was his first in many ways, his first committed relationship but most importantly his first love.

They stayed silently for a few seconds as the demons from the past dance in victory believing that they'd won over love; believing that they're too ugly to love. But that wasn't true, that could never be true when Fitz opens his mouth and professes, "I love you Olivia. I'm in love with you. I'm in this 100% with you. You're it for me."

Olivia audibly gasps at his profession of love. Her heart speeds up rapidly in her chest. For weeks they'd both been dancing around the three letters words. Ever since the park, the true depth of their feelings for each other was shown in their touches, looks and words. Their hearts knew that they were in love but their minds were too afraid to acknowledge it.

Overcome With emotion, she wraps her arms around his neck and presses her body flush against his, whispering similar words, "I love you too. I'm in love with you too."

Fitz pry her face from his neck in order for him to seal the moment with a sweet kiss. He took his time kissing her and she reciprocated with equal fervor, only pulling apart at the unwelcome clench of her uterus, reminding her of her current predicament.

Their reverie was also broken when Fitz' stomach let out a loud rumble, both burst into laughter at the angry sound.

"Did you eat dinner? I can get you something," she offered after her laughter had died.

"Nope I was too busy worrying about you," he quipped which resulted with a small head shake and pout from her. "But you don't have to, I can prepare something to eat. I should be asking you what you'll like to eat. You need to relax."

Olivia shrugged her shoulder and smiled shyly at him, not used to the idea of someone else taking care of her.

"And for the record if you ever pull some shit like you did these past two days again, you'll have hell to pay. I want the entire package, mood swings and period cramps, I'll take it all if that means I'll get to spend time with you."

Olivia chuckled and kissed his lips soundly. Pulling apart still feeling the sheer infectious joy in her heart, she says, "I love you so much."

He gives her his lopsided smile, the one that she absolutely, completely adores. He replies," I love you too, baby. So much...so,so much." He pecks her lips before leading her to the kitchen where he brought one of her dining chair for her to sit on while he whipped up some grilled cheese sandwich that they ate with orange juice. During the entire process Fitz told her about his reconciliation with his mother, he'd come to forgive her on her dying bed. As for his father, who was deceased two years before his mother he'd learned that he wasn't blameless in his ways. He was a man of many affairs, his wife had simply had enough and decided to step out on her own with someone close and dear to him. Making the devastation all the more real for his father when he found out.

Like all humans they weren't perfect and neither was he. He was simply happy and content that someone would love him in his imperfections.

When they'd finish eating, Olivia went to do a quick bathroom change and freshen up while he cleared the kitchen. Afterwards, they settled into bed where they snuggled and dreamed of a world where the pain of the past was a distant memory.

* * *

**A/N: So I had this idea during work yesterday. Haha. May not upload again this weekend have _Family First_ to work on. So as we read, Cyrus does not have a problem with the relationship because Fitz is not Liv's direct supervisor so it's all good. We learned that Fitz didn't see the value in women due to the hatred he harbored for his mother in conjunction with the "wise" words his father spewed to him. **

**Do you think a woman should tell a man about an abortion before or after the fact? How did Fitz handle the situation with Liv?**

**Per customary I had them say_ I love you_ in no grand fashion, simple every day way like them. **

**Also, our girl Quinn made an appearance. Hopefully she's a better friend than Abby. PS: Abby was 10 weeks preggers in case anyone wanted to know.**

**Like always leave them reviews, the longer the better, hehehe. It fuels my muses. **

**SN: it's funny that only two people said yes for BJ being alive. We ain't got time for his salty ass so death be onto him. **

**Until next time,**

**XOXO**


	12. It Speaks to Me

**A/N: Here is a new update. Hope you enjoy it. *Smut alert*. (Sorry for the short chapter)**

* * *

Fitz puffs out a long steady breath falling exhaustedly onto his back. "Wow. My. God. I don't think I can go another round."

Olivia too stayed sprawled on her back with her legs spread eagle working on regulating her breathing.

They'd been at it back to back for the past two hours and now they were both spent. After five days of drought that ensued because of her period they were both incredibly horny. The irony of the entire situation wasn't lost on them; before consummating their relationship they'd went years without any sex but a few days without it had them feeling like a crack head in need of a fix.

Their skin drenched with sweat from hours of lovemaking and sticky with their combined cum. Olivia could still feel her core tingling, mimicking the presence of his penis inside of it. She couldn't remember if there was ever a time before Fitz when sex made her completely sated and comfortable afterwards. He was very talented with his mouth and cock, and when his arms are wrapped around her she feels safe and loved.

Finding her normal breathing rhythm, Olivia randomly asks, "What's your number?"

Fitz not understanding where she's coming from says, "Umm. I would think that you'd have my phone number by now."

"Not your phone number silly. I meant what's your number of past sexual partners?"

Fitz' eyes grew wide and his heart began thumping faster in his chest.

"Liv, I don't think that's something you want to know."

"Humor me. You said that you played the field in your past, was that like ten to fifteen girls?"

Fitz gulped because she didn't come close to his actual number. He honestly didn't want to answer her question.

"Livvie, I don't want to say."

Olivia sits up in bed with only her lower half covered, her breasts out on display and her hands folded around her midsection.

"Why not?"

"Because it's my past and you don't see me asking you how many men you slept with."

"3, including you." She retorted quickly.

"Good to know but I'm still not saying. You'll look at me differently if I did."

"No I wouldn't judge you because of your past. Just tell me, please," she pouted her lips and he couldn't resist but kiss her.

Fitz sighs deeply because he knows he couldn't deny her anything when she pouts at him. He couldn't believe that he was about to divulge an estimation of the number of women he slept with. It was more a guesstimate because he didn't keep count.

Silence reigned for a few more seconds before he answered, "somewhere around 40."

Shocked by his answer Olivia's eyes bulged out of its socket. She tried to temper it by smiling and acting nonchalant but it was too late. Now she regretted asking him the question as some things were better left unknown.

Not knowing what to say to his revelation she weakly says, "Ok."

Fitz sighs and sits up to face her. "See this is why I didn't want to tell you."

Olivia chuckled lightly because he had a point. "You were quite the busy bee pollinating every flower," she joked to lighten the situation. It wasn't going to do her any good to dwell on the women of his past. She was happy that they got screened before they indulged in any sexual relations, and for that she could breathe easier. Because if they hadn't her mind would be conjuring all sorts of scary scenarios.

Fitz didn't say anything because he still felt like a douche about his past. He's really afraid of his past hanging over their relationship like a gloomy cloud. A constant reminder of how much of a scum he was.

Olivia sensing his solemn attitude continues to tease him. "Was it the Grant hair or the Grant blue eyes that had them falling for you? Hmm?" She wiggles her eyebrows at him suggestively.

Fitz unable to resist her charm laughs deeply, his Adam's apple bobbing up and down in the process. When he'd finished his deep throaty laugh, he asked her, "What was it that had you falling for me?"

"Hmmm," she purses her lips and places an index finger on it as she ponders his question. "Besides the incredible sex?"

Fitz laughs and pinches her stomach which earned him a slap on the hand. "Besides the incredible sex, Liv."

"Ok. 1. You're a really good guy and I admire your dedication to your job. 2. I love that at work you can be serious with everyone else, but when it comes to me you let me see your goofy side and I love it. 3. You're very respectful of others and their life choices. For instance, the way you handled the guys who were undermining Cyrus because of his sexual orientation. You stand up for what is right and I love that about you. 4. Have you seen yourself babe? You're like _the_ most sexiest man to grace this earth. I mean you can sell books about just the way you walk. How to Get the Fitzgerald Swagger? I'm telling you, you'll make money, babe."

Fitz was laughing heartily as she described him. His heart was glad and it felt good to be appreciated.

Olivia continued her voice picking up a high pitched tone, "And the sex. My God... the sex is so incredible. I don't know if I should thank all those women for allowing you to practice your strokes, but baby it's..." She trailed unable to find the right words. Her eyes were closed as she thinks about what having sex with him felt like, it was indescribable.

"It's like what?"

"It's like your dick speaks to me."

Fitz was howling with laughter, deep belly laughing. The muscles on his abs undulates with each throaty sound. He love her candor when it's just the two of them. He laughed for what felt like an eternity before it had finally died down.

Finally finding his voice, he asked, "So what does it say to you, Livvie?"

Olivia shrugs her shoulder slightly embarrassed that she'd quoted the Love Jones movie when Nia Long's character said, "it's like his dick talked to me." It was a great line and she now understood where she was coming from.

"Come on. Don't tell me the cat got your tongue now," Fitz states in relation to her sudden shyness while rubbing his hands up and down her stomach. "What does lil Fitz say?" His hands slowly disappearing below the sheet that covers her lower half.

Olivia's mind was mush. She couldn't tell him what little Fitz said if her life depended on it. His fingers caressing her wet folds were getting the better of her, she was slipping into the pool of euphoria.

"Fitz..." She whispered his name like a plea.

"Mmm," Fitz replied distractedly. His mind was focused on her wet pussy, so much so that he'd forgotten his supposed question.

"Lie on your back," he commanded. She did as she was told and Fitz removed the sheet leaving her exposed completely to him.

She didn't wait for him to tell her to open her legs as they'd fallen open on their own accord. Fitz positions himself on his belly with his face up close to her dripping pussy; he inhales deeply. His middle finger that was running up and down her slit slowly enters her pussy. He watches closely as her juices covers his finger.

Olivia lies on her back with her eyes tightly shut as she allowed the sensation to take over her body. Each perimeter of her skin was filled with goose bumps.

"Fitz, oh God, baby. IIIIII..."

Fitz mumbles against her pussy sending a wave of reverberation throw her body. Adding a second finger, he curves them up hitting her sweet spot with each stroke. His mouth latches onto her engorged clit and he sucks on it relentlessly as his fingers appears and disappears within her. One of his hands forcefully holds her down as she tried to climb away from his face.

"Fitz...baby...too much...oh fuck...ahhh..." Olivia felt like she was going to die from the pleasure but he continued.

She almost groaned when he removed his fingers from her slicken heat. Before she could've properly registered her loss, she yelp when one of his fingers start caressing the rim of her butthole. She'd never done anything anal before so the sensation was foreign. When he slowly slipped his sodden middle finger in, Olivia felt a wave of pleasure take over her. Never in her life did she imagined that it would feel so good. Her screams grew louder from the feeling of his mouth feasting on her pussy while his middle finger caressed her rosette. _This man was talented and would surely be the death of me_, was all she could think in that moment.

Fitz had her whimpering and blubbering as he brought her to a climax

It felt like an eternity had passed when she felt her dam broke releasing the floodgates of her essence.

Fitz slips his finger from out of her ass but kept his mouth lapping up her juices. She was so tasty that he couldn't get enough of it. The scent and taste of her was aphrodisiac.

When she'd come down from her high, her body was spent, completely and totally spent. Never in her life has she experienced such intense sexual pleasure. It was like each time with Fitz he outdoes his last performance. He kept getting better and better.

Fitz smirked proudly at her limp body before climbing off the bed and headed towards his bathroom where he returned with a damp wash cloth. He wiped her down and covered her up with the comforter before disappearing into the conjoined bathroom. He also cleaned himself up and pulls on a clean pair of boxer brief before joining her underneath the covers.

Spooning his body behind hers, he kisses her tenderly on the temple.

In a half asleep voice Olivia admits, "I've never done that before."

Fitz squeezes her tightly, "I know. Did you like it?"

Olivia smiles reminiscing on the sensational feeling it give her, yes she liked it, and she liked it a lot. "Uh huh, it was different, but good."

Fitz smiles into her curls. "Good, maybe one day we'll go all the way."

She chuckled before saying, "Maybe."

Both with ridiculous smiles on their faces were lost in their own world. Fitz' penis was still erect but he was fine in not finding his own release.

"Do you want to know when I first became attracted to you?" Fitz asked her softly, placing another kiss on her temple.

"Yes, tell me," Olivia answered.

"Fitz smiled as he remembered the first day he'd seen her. "The very first day that chief introduced you to everyone."

Curious about this new revelation, Olivia turned around to face him. With a goofy smile on her face, she asked, "really?"

"Really. I remember your glowing skin and kind eyes. I was instantly attracted to you. Then of course you had the most sexiest pair of pouty lips to grace the earth and boy... wasn't I ready for when you turned around, showing off your spankable ass."

Olivia laughed heartily, "spankable ass huh? Why do I have a feeling that you'll try to test your theory sometime in the near future?"

"You bet your spankable ass I will." Fitz grinned. He looked charming with his boyish smile and messy brown curls.

Becoming serious again, Fitz pushes one of her ringlet of curls behind her ears.

"But the more observant I was of you, I realized that not only were you drop dead gorgeous with a great ass, but you're also kind, friendly and warm. I see you placing your heart on the line daily for the people we encounter on calls. I can't recall if I'd ever told you this before, but you make me aim to be a better firefighter, a better person in general. You're one of the sweetest most lovable person I know and I'm glad I get to be the one to love you and be loved by you."

Olivia's eyes were filled to the brim with tears. "I love you too, Fitz."

He gives her a chaste kiss before returning the same sentimental words.

Shortly after they'd both fell into an exhausted slumber. They'd worked the 24 hours shift the day prior and had barely slept. As soon as they'd gotten home that morning they were tangled limbs between bed sheets.

* * *

The following day the couple decided to go to the supermarket to do grocery shopping. Since they spent most of their time at Fitz' place they decided to purchase the bulkier of the produce for his house, while Liv mostly got snacks and breakfast food for her place. It made no sense to buy fresh produce and have it spoiled because she's hardly at home. Even in the event when they do sleep by her apartment, they would only eat breakfast before they leave for the day.

They were now in the refrigerator section grabbing eggs and bacon.

"We need yogurt for smoothies," Olivia called out.

"Greek or vanilla yogurt?" She asked.

"Greek non-fat," Fitz answered. Then said, "What?" when she poked her tongue out at him.

"You're such a healthy eater. Look at our shopping cart. My cart never looks that clean."

Fitz laughs, "don't worry you'll get used to it."

She likes that whenever he would talk about them he always talked about the future too. It made her believe that they were for the long haul.

"Babe, have you tried this?" Olivia picked up an organic acai berry juice. She'd seen Dr. Oz raving about it but had never actually tried it.

Before Fitz could've replied, he hears a man shouting, "Livia!"

They both look in the direction of the sound and that's when they saw a tall handsome Hispanic man walking up to her. Once in front of her he swoops her up in his arm and spins her around.

"Mario, put me down this instance," she commands him while laughing. It had been over two years since she'd seen her ex.

Mario relents and puts her down. "Livia, wow. You look good girl."

Olivia blushed and told him, "thank you."

Looking across at Fitz' puzzled face, Olivia quickly got into fixer mode.

"Mario, this is my boyfriend, Fitz. Honey, this is Mario."

"The guy she used to date," Mario added jokingly.

Fitz gives him a tight smile and proffers his right hand which Mario slapped instead of shook.

"You have a great girl, man. Hope you treat her with respect."

"I plan to," Fitz spoke for the first time since meeting him.

Olivia smiles at him and gives him a playful nudge with her elbows.

"So Mario what brings you around these part? I thought you moved to New York."

"I did for like a year or so but I couldn't find my way in the big apple so I returned like 6 months ago. By the way, Ma asks for you all the time. She said you disappeared without a trace and you know how much she loved you."

His mother, Teresa was such a sweet woman. She basically took Olivia in as a daughter when she and Mario were together. "I missed her too. Tell her I said hi and I'm doing much better."

"I can tell," Mario teased, looking between her and Fitz. "But you can tell her hi yourself. What's your number? I can give it to her."

Without thinking Olivia reeled off her cell number to him. "Tell her to call me and if she doesn't get an answer let her leave a message and I'll call her back."

"I will. Well, hope you take care, Livia. You look great, Mami." He hugged her again and turned his attention towards Fitz. "Take care of her, man." He slaps Fitz hand in what was supposed to be another handshake before leaving.

With just the two of them remaining, Fitz felt like he'd encountered a hurricane.

"Mario, is the same loco guy," Olivia smiles shaking her head as she talked.

"Mmm. Seems just fine to me."

"You wouldn't believe some of the things he did."

"Mmm." Fitz didn't care to hear some of the wild things Mario did.

Olivia picking up on his nonverbal cues says, "Just so you know, I have no romantic feelings for Mario. When we ended things it was completely mutual, and before we even dated we were always good friends. His mother had also been really kind to me. I hope you don't feel awkward by all of this."

Fitz was relieved that she said something because he didn't want to and be the jealous arrogant boyfriend. "Thanks for saying that."

Olivia wraps one of her arms around his waist, "you have nothing to worry about big guy. You're it for me."

Fitz smiles and relaxes into her embrace. "Let's finish shopping then, someone promised me pasta for dinner and big guys love to eat."

Olivia laughs lightly as they recommenced their shopping.

* * *

**A/N: Tried a new thing with smut, they're freaks. Lol. Woohoo. So this chapter centered on Fitz and Liv. Was it wise for Liv to ask Fitz the amount of sexual partners he had prior to her? **

**So we ran into Mario and no, Olivia does not have any romantic feelings for him. How do you feel about people still communicating with their ex's family? Should she redevelop a relationship with Teresa or nah? Also, did Fitz handle the situation right? **

**Let me know your thoughts. Also, check out my 3rd story that I have no business writing because I'm super busy these days, called, "_More to Life."_**

**Thanks for reading and leaving me some awesome reviews. **

**Xoxo**


	13. Crazy Days and Passionate Nights

**A/N: ENJOY! BTW I love that in last chapter that almost everyone wasn't here for Mario and his mama. Lol. Too funny. Thank you all very much for the follows, favorites and reviews. Your reviews are truly appreciated. I also appreciate the criticism as it will help improve my craft so thank you for that as well. Enough of my ramblings. Happy reading!**

* * *

It was finally the day of Stephen and Marisa's wedding. Olivia sat along with the other fifty or so guests in a quaint Catholic Church. She was donned in a long sleeved, lace embellished jumpsuit in a wine color, accented with gold accessories including shoes. The early February afternoon gifted them with good weather. It was still very cold but the place was dry, instead of the normal slush. Olivia smiled when she felt the vibration of her phone in her clutch purse. Knowing who it would be she didn't hesitate to retrieve her cellphone.

Her face wore a huge grin as she read through the short message.

**Fitz: You look ravishing, can't wait to eat you. ;-)**

Olivia looked up immediately to see where he was located, unable to spot his location she replied to his message.

**Olivia: Where are you, sir?**

She knew he was somewhere around peeping at her because he didn't know what she was wearing. Being that he was the best man he got dressed with Stephen while she got ready from her apartment.

Another short vibration ensued signaling an incoming text message.

**Fitz: Mmm... I like it when you call me ****_sir_****. Say it again. BTW I'm loving the hair, granted it might obstruct some views behind you. **

Olivia laughed loudly and quickly reprimanded herself as people stared at her strangely. The hair joke was an insider of theirs. She'd told him once that one day she wants her afro to be so big that it will block people's view.

**Olivia: Behave! Don't you have best man duties to fulfill? **

When she'd pressed send on the text message she immediately looks up at the sound of many shoes tapping feet. Then was when she saw Fitz, Stephen, Harrison and Stephen's little brother, Mark, making their way from the backroom adjacent to the altar. They were all impeccably dressed in tailored, black two piece suits minus Stephen who wore a white suit jacket instead.

When their eyes met, Fitz gave her a dazzling smile and a wink. She couldn't help but to blush and return his smile, marveling that he was all hers.

Olivia looked around the tastefully dressed room, perusing the sea of faces for familiarity. She sees some of the men from the firehouse, Lauren was in attendance, and also Cyrus and his partner, James. Almost everyone was there, everyone but Abby.

Olivia had witnessed the transformation of her friend, since the trip to the clinic she was a different person; on one of their outings she'd confided in her that she was seeing a therapist. Olivia was extremely proud of the progress she was making and encouraged her along the way. Over the course of the past few weeks their relationship was slowly being repaired.

However, despite of Abby's refined personality it still wasn't strong enough to endure witnessing the marriage of the man she loved with someone else. So it was to Olivia's surprise when the door to the chapel opened and in came Abby, splendidly dressed in an emerald green floor length dress, her red hair was shiningly flowing in waves around her shoulders and down her back. Everyone was stunned by her presence including Stephen.

Abby recognized Olivia from her massive curly fro and smiled with ease at the familiar face. She made her way over to Olivia and accepted her hug before sitting in the vacant seat next to her. She wasn't planning on coming, but at last minute she decided to take up her therapist challenge. Her therapist challenged her to take on her problems head on instead of running from it. And that was what she was doing, she was facing her situation head on.

"You look so beautiful, Abs." Olivia gives her bracelet wearing hand a squeeze. She was so proud of her friend, so much so that she could've cried. The Abby she sees today was not the Abby she knew two months ago.

"Thank you. And you don't look half bad yourself," she joked.

Olivia laughed and playfully nudged her. Their moment was interrupted when _John Legend's All of Me_ started playing in the background. Everyone stood to their feet as the bridesmaids made their way one by one up the aisle.

Marisa followed the last bridesmaid with her father, she was all smiles and giggles. She looked beautiful in a simple mermaid style white dress.

During the procession of the wedding Olivia was ever so mindful of Abby, but each time she looked at her she seemed to be fine. Her face was emotionless.

When the priest requested the rings Fitz provided them from his suit pocket. For most part the wedding was going well, vows were exchanged, and rings placed on each of the couple's ring fingers. However, when the priest asked, "If anyone can show just cause why this couple cannot be legally joined in marriage, let them speak now or forever hold their peace."

The room grew so quiet that you could've heard a pin dropped. Fitz looked at Stephen who'd all of a sudden started sweating profusely. He was about to inquire if he was ok, but the minister interrupted, speaking again, "since there's no —"

Stephen's loud voice ran through the quiet room interrupting the priest, "I OBJECT!"

Marisa along with everyone else in the audience gasped aloud. All eyes were widen and curious stares were thrown at them.

"I'm sorry Marisa, I can't go through with this. I just realized that I'm in love with my best-friend. I'm sorry." Stephen rushed out while taking off his wedding band; the last thing he did was dropped it onto the floor before making his way down the altar towards Abby.

Everyone was so shocked that all they could've done was followed his movements with their eyes.

On his knees in front of Abby, Stephen professed his love. "I'm so sorry it took me so long to realize that I'm in love with you. That I can't live without. You're the love of my life, Abby."

Olivia became more stunned at what was going on in front of her. Even Abby was stunned and looked bewildered at him. Before Abby had a chance to respond to him, the bride's father hauled Stephen off of the floor by his suit jacket and punched him straight in the face. The moment happened so fast that Stephen didn't had time to be prepared.

Fitz and the other groomsmen rushed to his aide as Marisa's entire family who was seated nearby rushed to beat him.

Olivia got up and pulled a screaming Abby away from the scene.

"Make them stop!" She cried.

Olivia carried her all the way out of the church, in case the women started a fight with her. Olivia had never witnessed such chaos in her life. Shivering in the cold because they'd forgone collecting their jackets, Olivia tried flagging down a taxi.

Abby on the other hand was a quivering mess, which anyone in her situation would be. Why did he professed his love for her on his wedding? She was so confused by it all and on top of that worried for his safety.

Eventually, a taxi stopped for them and they got in. The cab hadn't been driving for ten minutes when Olivia's phone started ringing. She looked down and saw that it was Fitz.

"Hey baby, are you ok?" She swiftly asked.

"I'm fine. Where are you?" She could hear the panic in his voice.

"I'm in a cab with Abby. I had to get her out of there in case somebody tried to attack her."

"Good thinking. Harrison and I are driving Stephen to Weiss Memorial hospital. He's doing ok considering things, but it looks like he has a broken nose."

Olivia sighs. "Do you want us to meet you there?"

"No, I don't want you anywhere near this. Go home and I'll come over as soon as I can."

"Fitz..." Olivia was about to object when he interrupts her.

"These people are crazy, Liv. They already were talking about making him pay for the humiliation he caused his family. I just want you away from it. Please, Livvie." He begged her. He wasn't ashamed to beg especially when it came to her safety.

"Ok," she conceded sullenly.

"See you soon. Love you."

Olivia replied grumpily, "I love you too."

Fitz chuckled before disconnecting the call. He will have hell to pay later for bossing her around.

As soon as Olivia got off the phone, Abby asked, "How is he?"

"He has a broken nose, but other than that he seems to be ok."

Abby breathe a sigh of relief. "Which hospital? I want to go see him."

"Abby, Fitz don't think it's wise for us to come down to the hospital. Apparently the bride's family were making threats against Stephen."

"I don't care. I want to go see him. If it was Fitz lying in the hospital you would've went to see him." Abby's voice was filled with strong emotions as she relayed confidently what she wanted to do.

Olivia couldn't deny that she was right, because come hell or high water she was going to be by Fitz' side.

Succumbing to empathy, Olivia relayed the hospital information to the cab driver and he rerouted his trail to the new destination.

Approximately 20 minutes later they arrived at the emergency wing of Weiss Memorial. After paying the cab driver both women rushed into the building as fast as their stiletto heels could've carried them.

Fitz was intently looking at the main entrance door when his concentration was broken by a frazzled faced Olivia and Abby entering through. He was on the lookout for any of the bride's family, in particular her father and uncles. They said something in the midst of beating Stephen that left Fitz shook. One of the uncles said they'll have him disappear; living and working in Chicago for 5 years, taught him to never take death threats lightly. Getting up from his seat he moves towards them.

"Where is he?" Abigail asked before Fitz could've greeted them. He wordlessly points to one of the examine room and she swiftly moves pass him in pursuit to it.

"What are you doing here?" Fitz asked irritated.

"No hi, hello, how are you?" Olivia jests.

"I'm serious, Liv. I thought I told you to stay away from here."

Olivia was taken aback by his stern tone.

"Abby, wanted to be here despite my warnings so I came with her."

"Whatever. You should've stayed away. There was a reason I told you not to come."

"Fitz, why are you talking like this? It's not like these people are going to come and shoot out an entire hospital." Olivia retorted, his angry tone was making her upset.

Fitz grabs onto her forearm and pulls her down the hall where they could get some privacy.

"What's going on? You're scaring me." She confessed when she saw the seriousness in his body language.

"I don't want you to say anything to anyone, but I recognized Marisa's uncle. About three years back before you started working at 51, we had a call for a domestic fire which also turned into a homicide. This guy, Marisa's uncle, was on the scene along with other witnesses that claimed to not see what happened. Now today he told Stephen that he knew where he worked and lived; and could make him disappear."

Olivia shivered against him, seeing her distress Fitz removes his suit jacket and gives it to her. She wraps herself into the fabric of his suit and inhales his divine smell.

Fitz continued, "That's why I'm going to escort you outside and put you in a taxi myself; and you're going to be a good girl and go straight home."

Olivia nodded. "Are you coming home with me?"

Fitz shakes his head no. "I have to be here for Stephen."

Olivia didn't like that he was staying behind but she understood.

Doing exactly like he said he would do, Fitz escorts her outside and places her into a cab. He gives her a chaste kiss and tells her he loves her again and he will be home soon.

Once the car had pulled off, Fitz returned to the emergency wing, heading towards Stephen's temporary room. As he walked the short aisle a loud boom sounded. It was no mistaken that it was the sound of a gun.

Everyone in the emergency area scattered for cover. There were lots of screaming and crying. Fitz hid beneath a set of chairs and waited for another potential shot but none came. His heart was pounding out of his chest as he surveyed the area around him. People alike were also hiding underneath the waiting room chairs.

A swarm of hospital security officers rushed through the emergency doors a few minutes after. Feeling secure by their presence people started coming out of their hiding place.

"No, no, no," Fitz started shaking his head profusely at the sight of Abby walking out of the room with her dress covered in blood.

He immediately rushed towards the room but was barricaded by two security officers.

"Let me through!" He demanded, pushing his strength against them.

"Sir, we can't let you in there, that room is now a crime scene."

"Stephen! Harrison!" Fitz randomly calls out their names, he felt helpless, and Abby was a blubbering mess unable to explain what happened. He'd left Harrison in the room with Stephen when he was on the lookout. The thought that one of them got shot swarmed his mind.

Fitz turned his back in defeat to walk away from the officers. "Hey mate," Stephen called at him. Fitz turned around to see him limping out of the room.

"What happened?" Fitz came to his side and offered him a shoulder to lean on.

"Yo what the hell! I went to the vending machine and shit got real!" Harrison's shocked voice interrupted.

Fitz was relieved by his voice, now he could breathe easily knowing that all of his friends were safe. He was extremely happy that Olivia wasn't there.

Stephen chuckled dryly before answering Fitz' previous question. "What happened was, karma came to get me. Marisa's fucking uncle came to handle me, but we ended up in a scuffle and he ended up shooting his own foot when the bullet grazed mine." He pointed at the bruise on top his instep.

Things didn't make completely sense to Fitz so he asked questions. "So why is there blood on Abby's dress? And where is the shooter?"

"The fucker is being detained while a nurse tends to his bullet wound. If it was up to me, I would've left him to his own accord. Anyways, in regards to the blood on Abby's dress, she jumped in the mix to help me get the gun from him. This was one cluster fuck. God, I think I learnt my lesson. I could retire to the country with Abby, and the only thing exciting in our lives will be watching corn grow." Stephen exaggerated jokingly. Instead of being shook up by the recent train of events Stephen saw it as a huge blessing.

Leave it to Stephen to make light of a situation. At least he wasn't dead Fitz thought; he'll take his untimely, out of place jokes over permanent silence.

Fitz stayed at the hospital for another thirty minutes to ensure that everyone was fine, long after the police officers arrived to take their statements. Abby was adamant that she could handle everything. Once he was sure she could, Fitz made his way home to his woman who had been calling every ten minutes for an update. He was sure not to tell her about the shooting over the phone.

* * *

As soon as he got through the door of Olivia's apartment she was all over him. He simply hugged her and kissed her button nose. Reveling in the fact that she was safe and sound.

Until later when they were much more comfortable – snuggled together on the couch, did he replay the events of what had taken place after she'd left.

Olivia was horrified that something so crazy could happen in a blink of an eye. Lying under the afghan with Fitz, she was in her own thoughts trying to make sense of everything. Today was one crazy day and she hoped to never relive it.

Snuggling closer to him, she rests her head on his chest feeling his strong vibrant heartbeat. "I'm sorry I didn't listen to you," she mumbled.

Already heard what she said, Fitz decided to pretend like he didn't. "I'm sorry, what did you say?"

"I said I'm sorry for not listening to you." She repeated louder.

"I still can't hear you," Fitz teased.

Olivia pinched one of his nipples. "Well I'm not repeating myself again."

Fitz chuckled against her ear, taking reprieve from laughing he tells her, "You want to know how you can make up for your disobedience?"

Feeling his penis hardening against her thigh give her an idea as to where his mind was. "No, what's that?" She innocently asked.

"To spank and fuck you."

Olivia moans involuntarily. Of course he wanted to spank me, she thought. But more importantly she wanted to be spanked.

Playing his game, she replied in a dangerously sexy voice, "I agree, sir."

"Fuck," Fitz grunted. Those three words instantly made him hard.

He raised them up into a seated position before directing her to stand in front of him.

"Take off your clothes!" He demanded.

Olivia smirk and said, "yes, sir."

Fitz was straining painfully against the dress pants of his suit. Seeking comfort for his erect cock he stood and took off his pants and also stripped from his white dress shirt, leaving himself only in a pair of boxer briefs and undershirt.

"Everything!" Fitz commanded again when he realized that she was going to leave on her panties.

Olivia pulled down her drenched panties slowly down her legs, all the time aware of his predatory look.

Fitz seats himself at the edge of the leather couch and beckons her to come to him. He places her comfortable across his lap with her ass up in the air.

"How many spanks do you think you deserve?" Fitz asked while rubbing the soft mound of her ass. He was looking forward to this day when he got the opportunity to spank her.

Olivia was panting breathlessly at the prospect of being spanked for the first time. She was having a hard time thinking up a suitable number. "Umm...maybe 5?"

Fitz chuckled once before replying, "Since I told you twice to go home, I think I'll multiple that number by 2. So it'll be 10 spanks for you little lady."

Olivia squirmed in his hands when he squeezed onto one of her ass cheeks. "Ok," she acquiesced.

The first spank hit her unexpectedly. She yelped aloud from the sting. Surprisingly, the sting was both painful and pleasurable.

"Are you going to listen to me when I ask you to do something regarding your own safety?"

Olivia nodded her head yes and Fitz smacks one of her ass cheeks again.

"Use your words!"

"Yes..." She stressed in between another spank. So far they were at number 3.

"Good girl, but you still have 7 more spanks to go." Fitz massages the places his palm had made contact. He was so fucking hard that he was on the verge of forgoing the other 7 spanks, but he pressed on.

Taking his vacant hand he pushes between her legs to feel her wetness. "You like this, huh, sweet baby? You're so fucking wet."

"Yes!" Olivia hissed as two of his fingers surge inside of her. As he finger fuck her he continued to smack her ass.

Olivia's behind was on fire but she was enjoying it. The combination of the stings of his hand making contact with the skin on her ass, and the sensation of his fingers in her tight chambers had her heady with pleasure. She screamed and moaned loudly until she reached the peak of ecstasy. She came hard on his hand and her essence squirted out of her.

The sight of seeing her squirting caused Fitz to lose his mind. He quickly pulls out his fingers and tosses her orgasmic body onto the couch where he spread her legs and latched his mouth onto her pussy in one smooth motion. He was desperate to drink up her excessive nectar.

As he brings her to another mind blowing orgasm, this time with his mouth; he simultaneously removes his boxer briefs to spring his erection free, and also removes his undershirt.

Before she could've come down from her high, Fitz pulled her onto his lap with her back bracing his chest, he wasted no time in impaling her. Pushing all the way into her hot core he held onto her waist despite her cries.

"Feel all of me," he tells her roughly.

Olivia felt like she was about to pass out. Fitz was in full beast mode and she didn't think she could keep up. Placing her hands on his strong thighs she tried to raise herself up, but he kept her still to feel all of him. The feeling was overwhelming, he was so deep that Liv felt him all up in her stomach.

"Baby...fuck...Fitz...move," she couldn't take it anymore so she begged.

Finding remorse for her he begun moving her up and down his shaft. He controlled the pace by holding on tightly to her waist. He made short movements of lifting her up halfway his penis and bringing her back. He was relentless and didn't give her time to breathe.

"Ahhh...oh fuck oh fuck..." Olivia cried, her breast bouncing up and down with each precise movement of his hands and hips.

Fitz releases her hips after a few minutes and commanded, "Ride me baby. Ride me like you own this dick."

Olivia took over the work and started riding him in the same rhythm he'd set. Each time she lowered herself onto him, his hips met her pushing his cock deeper. Voice growing hoarse as she moans loudly from the assault he placed on her body. Her skin slicked with sweat as she continued to ride him.

Needing to feel her lips Fitz pulls on her hair, jerking her head back to connect his lips to her. The kiss was rough and wet. He sucked on her tongue and nibbles on her lips.

When they came apart for air he kept his hold on her hair to gain access to her neck, he relentlessly sucks on it sure to leave marks.

Olivia continued to ride his cock up and down. Sometimes she only took half of his length in while sometimes she took him balls deep.

"Ride faster baby." Fitz commanded. He increased his speed while moving one of his hands to her engorged clit where he rubbed on it.

Olivia movements falter from the intensity of the sensation his fingers were making on her clit. She leaned over taking a small break with him still buried inside of her trying to take control of herself.

Fitz brought his right palm and smacks her ass. "No one told you, you could stop," Fitz grunted as he continued pumping into her.

The spank egged her on, Olivia resumes her position and began to ride him hard and fast. She dug her nails into his thighs as she worked up and down his cock. It didn't take long after for her walls to involuntarily spasm.

"I'm coming..." Olivia cried, her voice taking on a high pitch.

"Me too," Fitz grunted.

Not even a minute later and they both were screaming the other's name out. Olivia cried out loudly as her orgasm racked her body powerfully, while Fitz groaned as he pumped his seed deep inside of her. Not quite finished ejaculating, Fitz pulls her into his chest and falls backwards on the couch.

They stayed like that for a long time trying to regulate their breathing.

Olivia was the first one to break their cocoon of silence by saying, "my ass is on fire."

Fitz chuckled and kissed her cheeks. "I'm sorry. Would you like me to run you a bath?"

Olivia hugs him tightly, answering, "Yes, please."

"Anything for my sweet baby," he says, planting another kiss on her cheek before untangling their limbs.

Fitz rises from the uncomfortable leather couch and made his way to her bathroom. Along the way he laughed when she whistled at him. God, I love that woman, was all he could think.

Ten minutes later they were in a shared bath relaxing from the intense session they had.

"How's your butt cheeks?" Fitz asked from the back of Olivia.

"They feel much better now, sir. I must say that I hated spanking as a kid, but as an adult I might reconsider it," Olivia quipped.

Fitz squeeze her slender waist and chuckle. "I love you so much goofball."

"I love you too, goofball 2.0."

"Mmm," Fitz inhales the scent of her hair.

"You sure do love my hair," she comments.

"You have no idea. It's so soft, smells incredible and it gives good grip to fuck you."

Olivia chuckled at his confession and continued to play with the bubbles in the water with her hands.

"So glad Stephen is ok. Today was crazy." Olivia recalled.

"Crazy is an understatement. Stephen has the worst timings. The dude waited the last possible minute to bail out." Fitz started laughing uncontrollably. The hilarity of the situation was finally hitting him. "He's a lucky man," he stated once his laughter had subsided some.

Olivia piped in, "that he is, because let me tell you something, if you ever pull a stunt like that on me, I'll kill you. If you try to run I will find you, and I will kill you."

Fitz laughed even harder at the intensity of her words. He holds onto his woman and laughs heartily. When he was finished laughing he cockily says, "So... what you're saying, Ms. Pope, is that you would like to marry me?"

"Nope. I said if you did what Stephen did today I would kill you." She would never easily admitted to him that she thought of marriage with him.

"But, for that to happen we would have to be getting married. You do want to marry me." Fitz teased. He brought his hands and squeeze her nipples for good measures.

"Shut up! That's not what I said." Olivia kept up her denial.

"You shut up." Fitz laughed.

"You shut up," she retorted laughingly.

When his laughter ceased, Fitz seriously states, "Well whenever you want to marry me, Ms. Pope, just know that I would never, ever, think about doing something like that to you. I would have no reason to, because I would be marrying my lover and my best friend."

Olivia squeezed her eyes shut trying to fight the tears threatening to fall, only Fitz could make her turn into a sappy messy.

"You're my best friend too."

"Good, now let's go do some more BFF things." Fitz suggested by squeezing her boobs.

"I don't think BFFs does stuff like this with each other."

"Well we do. We're not like any other BFFs. We're unique."

"That we are."

And he slipped one of his hands between her legs.

* * *

The next morning the incessant knocking on the front door woke Fitz. He sleepily got out of bed without waking Liv, he rubbed his eyes as he made the trek to the living room. Fitz was dressed in only a pair of boxers and a white long sleeve t-shirt. By the time he'd reached the door he'd woken up considerably much.

"Olivia, why you took so damn —" the rant of an old woman was cut off by the presence of Fitz.

"Who're you?" She gruffly asked.

Fitz was taken aback by the fiery woman. Her mere presence was enough to shake away any remnants of sleepiness.

He intently looked at her face, surprise to see a resemblance to his Livvie. Before he could've answered her Olivia's sleep muffled voice sounded behind him.

"Nana, what are you doing here?"

* * *

**A/N: Stephen and Abby are the drama to the story so excuse me if the two of them are too over the top. Lol. Stephen stopped his wedding to profess his love to Abby. Like whaaaat? Lol the two of them are a special breed. **

**Hope you enjoyed the sexy time. ;). And finally, Nana aka Liv's grandma Claris is in the house. mmm **

**Anyways, any and all reviews are welcomed. Also, if you haven't checkout my new story '****_More to Life_****' please do. **

**Until next time,**

**Xoxo**


	14. It's Not My Fault

**A/N: First of all, I apologize for the long wait. Will try to do better. Thank you so much for reading this story and also for leaving reviews. I truly appreciate them.**

**Dear Concerned Guest, I would like to apologize for the use of the word "lashes" instead of "spanks" in the last chapter. This was an accident on my part, culturally I grew up in a place where we said lashes instead of spanks. After educating myself I was able to learn that it's not technically the same. Please know that I've revisited that chapter and swapped out all of the offensive words with a more appropriate one. **

**Like I said before, I enjoy all reviews and I appreciate the criticism as well. It helps me improve my craft. And thank you for not being nasty when you do leave them. Ok… enough of this author's note. Hope you enjoy this new installment. We pick up right where we left off. **

* * *

_The next morning the incessant knocking on the front door awoke Fitz. He sleepily got out of bed without waking Liv, he rubbed his eyes as he made the trek to the living room. Fitz was dressed in only a pair of boxers and a white long sleeve t-shirt. By the time he'd reached the door he'd woken up considerably much._

_"Olivia, why you took so damn —" the rant of an old woman was cut off by the presence of Fitz._

_"Who're you?" She gruffly asked._

_Fitz was taken aback by the fiery woman. Her mere presence was enough to shake away any remnants of sleepiness._

_He intently looked at her face, surprise to see a resemblance to his Livvie. Before he could've answered her Olivia's sleep muffled voice sounded behind him._

_"Nana, what are you doing here?"_

"Olivia, who's this strange man in your house?" Claris asked while pushing her way through the door with a small suitcase tugging behind.

Olivia couldn't believe that she would show up at her place without any warnings. Instead of stating her disapproval Olivia smiled tightly. Inside she was seething with anger but she wouldn't let it out while she was in front of Fitz.

Fitz stood awkwardly very conscious of his underwear clad bottom on display.

Olivia tugged at the bottom of Fitz' shirt that she wore over her undies, and let out a frustrated breath. She didn't know why her grandmother was at her apartment. She hardly spoke to the woman since she moved out of her house when she was 18 years old. So to say that she was surprised to see her at her door was an understatement, but when it came to her grandmother nothing she did was actually surprising. After all, she had dealt with her for eight years. Olivia inhaled deeply to sate her anger before addressing the older woman. In a calm voice, she repeated her earlier question, "Nana, what are you doing here?" She enunciated each word to make her sentence as clear as possible.

"The plumbing in my master bathroom went bad, all of the pipes in the bathrooms needed to be redone. I needed a place to stay so I said why not come at Liv's. After all she would be glad to see her grandmother. Isn't that right?"

"Oh, I'm sorry to hear that," Olivia replied in faux sincerity. She played along nicely and introduced Fitz to her. "Fitz, this is my grandmother, Claris. Nana, this is my boyfriend, Fitz."

"What kind of name is Fitz?" Claris jibed. In what was supposed to be a joke came off as an insult.

Fitz decided to ignore the question, he proffered his right hand to her. "Nice to meet you ma'am." Fitz didn't say the taboo "I've heard a lot about you," because he would be lying. Olivia never spoke about her family much.

"You too, _Fitz_," she replied as she shook his hand. She wore a dry face as she scrutinized him.

"Uhh, Livvie, I think I should go and give you two privacy," Fitz said once his hands were back to his side. He silently pleaded with Olivia through his eyes for her to excuse him.

"Uhh... Right. Nana, make yourself at home," Olivia mentally chastised herself for saying that. She didn't want her to make herself at home. She wanted her gone. "I'll be right back." Olivia didn't wait for her to say anything before leaving the room with Fitz. On her way out she could hear Claris muttering her disapproval about them.

In the bedroom, Fitz was putting on his jeans while he spoke to an equally dressing Olivia. "You didn't tell me your grandmother was still alive." Fitz stated

"Well she is but I really don't talk to her. I moved out of her house at eighteen and I distance myself from her."

"Why is that?" He asked as he pulled on a sweater over his head.

"She's a pessimist. Sucks the life out of me." She replied simply. When she was fully dressed she moved to the bed to straighten the covers.

Fitz stood to the side and watched her as she fixed and fluff the pillows on the queen size bed. He could see the tension in her shoulders, something that wasn't present there the night before. He was sure of it.

Sighing, he asked in a concerned voice, "Is there anything I can do?"

Olivia stopped her movements and looked in his direction. "You don't have to be worried. I've dealt with her most of my life. I'll be fine."

She padded across the room to him and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I'm sorry you have to leave so early."

"Don't be, it's ok."

Olivia exhaled loudly before she tiptoed and kissed him.

"OLIVIA!" The sound of her name being yelled pulled them apart.

Fitz couldn't help but chuckle at the sight of her rolling her eyes. Defiant Liv was sexy.

"Go before she comes in here. Call me if you need anything." Fitz gave her another smooch before they walked out of the bedroom.

"It was nice meeting you again, Mrs. Claris," Fitz said to her as he made his way to the front door. He wasn't surprised that she didn't respond to him. He could tell that he was on her naughty list. At the door he give Olivia a final peck before he put on his winter jacket and left.

Olivia moved to the kitchen where her grandmother was busy looking through her fridge.

"You got nothing good in here to cook."

Olivia rolled her eyes at her back before she asked, "What do you want to eat, Nana?"

Nana closed the door with a dissatisfied grunt. She was no longer hungry. "So how long have you been dating that white boy?" Claris asked with her attention fully on her.

Olivia internally groaned as she referred to Fitz as "that _white boy_."

"His name is _Fitz_. A few months." She replied evenly.

"Mmm," her grandmother upturned her nose.

Olivia bit her inner cheeks to stop herself from saying something. She watched her grandmother look around her open plan one bedroom apartment. Olivia could practically see the insults churning inside of her brains ready to be spewed out. She steeled herself like she always did when she was younger. Her words won't break her, she refused to let it.

"This apartment needs some color. What's up with you and all this white? White walls, white man."

Olivia shook her head, she couldn't believe the audacity of this woman. She tried to respect her because she's her grandmother, but sometimes it was too difficult to do. She was already pushing it and she hadn't been there for an hour.

"Why didn't you call me beforehand?" Olivia casually asked even though she was very annoyed.

"I didn't think that I would need to give you notice since I'm family. Your grandmother, who raised you, to be exact." Claris returned with her arms folded across her waist.

Without hesitation, Olivia retorted, "yes you do need to give me warning. It is etiquette to give notice before you show up at someone's home."

"Oh... you want to talk about etiquette. Let's do, it's not etiquette for your man to answer the door in his underwear. What kind of behavior is that? I came here expecting you, only to be greeted by him in his underwear. I almost ran away thinking that I got the wrong apartment."

_Way to be dramatic_, Olivia thought. She took one of her hands and massaged her temple, she could feel an onset of a headache. She realized that this, or any conversation with her grandmother for that matter was futile. She was too self-righteous to see from anyone else's point of view.

"How long will you be here for?" Olivia asked evenly. She didn't want any emotion good or bad to be heard.

"About three days."

Olivia swallowed the bile in her throat. "Ok, you can take my room," she offered.

Nana shook her head no. "I'm not sleeping on any bed you and what's his name had sex on. Do you have one of those airbeds? I can't even sleeping on your couch because it's uncomfortable. Seriously, why would you decorate your place like this? It looks so..."

Olivia would be lying if she said that her words didn't hurt. She prided herself in her living space, a place she got to call home. Her negative words hurt but she was purposeful in not showing any emotions to her.

"No, I don't have any but I can go get you one," she told her somberly.

"Thanks." Her thank you didn't sound thankful but Liv shook it off.

* * *

Olivia had texted Fitz and asked him for a ride to the nearby Target which he quickly obliged.

"Thanks for the ride," Olivia said as she climbed into his truck.

"No problem, baby."

They rode silently with just the radio music playing in the background.

"Valentine's Day is coming up," Fitz mentioned. "Anything special you want to do?"

Olivia shrugged her shoulders disinterestedly. She wasn't in the mood to talk about Valentines when Cruella was at her apartment who sucked the joy out of her.

Fitz took his eyes off the road for a second to look at her body language. "Babe, is everything ok?" Fitz asked, he reached out his vacant hand to grab one of hers.

"Yea, I'm fine. Anything you want to do for Valentine's Day is fine." She relayed dispassionately.

Fitz reluctantly released her hand because he had to switch gears. "Ok." He realized that she wasn't in the mood and decided to not nag her.

A few minutes later they arrived at Target. Once they were inside they head to the home goods section in search of the airbed. The airbed that she had was destroyed when she accidentally ripped a side on an exposed nail inside her closet. Olivia found an affordable queen size one. She decided to also purchase a sheet set and a comforter just in case she didn't want to sleep on her defiled sheets that she have in her linen closet.

Fitz pushed the cart while Olivia put the items in. After they grabbed the items from the home goods section they moved to the produce area for groceries.

"Whoa, what is all of this?" Fitz saw Olivia grabbed foods that he knew she didn't eat.

"For my nana. She complained that there weren't anything in the fridge for her to eat."

"Oh," was all Fitz said. He didn't dare say more in case he overstepped his boundaries.

As they passed the feminine care aisle Olivia remembered that she needed to stock up on some personal items. Slightly nervous, she asked, "Do you mind if I grab some personal hygiene stuffs?"

Fitz chuckled at her technical use of words before he answered in a soft voice, "no, I do not mind you grabbing tampons."

Olivia give him a goofy smile before grabbing the items she needed. As they walked towards the cash register Fitz held onto her hand while pushing the shopping cart. When they made it to the front of the checkout line they emptied the merchandise onto the conveyor belt to be scanned. Fitz tossed in a pack of gum for himself and Olivia's favorite breath mint into their purchase.

"That will be $203.16," the perky cashier announced.

"I got it," Fitz blocked Olivia's hand and produced the cashier with his debit card.

"Fitz you don't... Ouch," she was stopped from objecting by a pinch Fitz placed on the back of her hand.

"Here's your receipt. Thank you for shopping at Target. Have a great day."

"You too," Fitz returned to the young woman with a smile.

"You're so mean," Olivia whined, she rubbed the back of her hand to get rid of the sting as they walked out of the store.

"I am very mean." He smirked.

Olivia playfully rolled her eyes at him and pouted.

Once they returned to his truck they packed the bags into the space behind the seats. When they were finished they climbed in together.

Before she buckled up her seatbelt Olivia leaned across and kissed his cheek. "Thanks for paying."

Fitz smiled and said, "You're welcome." He was happy that she didn't say something along the line like, "you didn't have to." He knows that he didn't have to but he wanted to.

"Where to now?" He asked as he started up the engine.

Olivia looked at the time and saw that it was almost 11. She wasn't ready to go back home so she said. "I'm in the mood for some greasy hamburgers. Thing you can dig it?"

Fitz smiled lopsidedly and said, "Hell yea. By the way you're a bad influence."

Olivia threw her head back and chuckled. Her laughter was music to his ears, he was happy to hear such sounds. That was his Livvie, laughing and being carefree.

* * *

It was around midnight when they received an emergency call that part of a gas station had caught on fire. It was an enormous fire requiring all of the neighboring fire station. All of the firefighters were moving back and forth working on controlling the flames and subsequently putting it out. At the same time all of the paramedics worked on saving burned victims. So far they detected that one person may had died in the explosion while five were injured. Some suffered from first degree burns while some had second and third degree on more than 30% of their body.

Olivia and Abby worked diligently in removing all jewelry and belts from their victims while wrapping their burns in moist bandages.

An hour later the fire was contained and all of the victims were safely removed from the scene. Olivia and Abby stood in the emergency room as they signed off all paperwork.

"Liv!" Olivia looked up to see Quinn walking towards her.

"Hey, I didn't know you were working tonight."

"Just started my shift." Quinn answered.

"Oh, ok. Quinn, you remembered, Abby, right?"

"Yea, I do. Nice to meet you again." Quinn extended her right hand and Abby shook it.

"You too, Quinn." Abby give her a friendly smile.

"How are the victims?" She asked in a low voice.

"First, second and third degree burns." Olivia replied.

Quinn made a sad face.

"I know," Olivia filled in.

They talked for a few minutes more before they left the hospital. On their way to the firehouse Olivia received a phone call from her grandmother who was still at her apartment and was still driving her nuts. She wanted to know if Olivia could buy her some regular milk because she didn't like the taste of the almond milk that she kept in the refrigerator.

When she hanged up the phone Olivia let out a frustrated groan.

"Let me guess. Granny, still at you?"

"She is, she said she was only going to be staying for three days and today is the fourth day. I'm ready for her to go back home, but she can't because the plumbers ran into more problems. Ugh..."

"I'm sorry," Abby squeezed her knee emphatically. "You are grace personified, Queen Olivia. You had the stamina to deal with me and my bullshit now this. On behalf of all the assholes in your world, I'm truly sorry."

Olivia laughed, a much needed reprieve from the angst in her life. "Thanks for the laugh. So how's things with you and Stephen? Hope the drama is gone from your lives."

"Ha, ha," Abby faked laugh before actually laughing. "We are trying to be drama free. So far so good. He asked me to move back into our apartment but I don't think I'm ready for that."

"Good! Make him work for it." Olivia said smugly.

Abby's lips twitched into a smile. She was glad that they could do this again. The months when she'd alienate her friend had been truly hell. She was finally happy again.

"So... How's things with you and Lt. Grant?"

Olivia smiled while letting out a long sigh. "Things have been really good, but right now we're hardly getting QT."

"QT?" Abby asked.

"Seriously, Abbs? It means quality time."

Abby squeezed the steering wheel tightly and laughed. "Now I get why I haven't seen any hickeys on your neck lately. The lioness has been out of commission."

Olivia elbowed her side playfully. "Oh shut up." She quipped.

* * *

When they returned to the firehouse most of the guys were already showered and changed into fresh uniforms, no one wanted to smell like gasoline. They were mostly scattered across the communal area recapping the fire. It was then that they learned that no one actually died in the incident. Thankfully, everyone swiftly moved away from the gas pump that the fire originated from. Even though the extended effect of the explosion caused various degrees of burns it was still better than death.

Olivia and Abby also went to the locker room to shower after they caught up with the boys. Olivia was just about to go under the steaming water when a large hand covered her mouth.

She turned around to see a naked Fitz, her eyes grew wide. She watched as he mouthed for her to be quiet. When he was sure she would comply he removed his hand from her mouth.

"Fitz, what are you doing in here?" She asked in a hushed tone. She was panicking inside.

"I don't know, thought it was a great idea at the time," he whispered. They stood silently staring at each other.

"Liv, you ok over there? You're awfully quiet for someone who's supposed to be showering." Abby called from the bathroom stall next door.

Olivia's eyes frantically looked at Fitz before she replied, "yea. I'm fine."

"Ok." Abby said before she began to sing _Drunk in Love_ off key.

Fitz and Olivia did their best to stifle their laughter.

"What do you think you're doing?" Olivia asked when Fitz started kissing her neck.

When she realized what his intentions were, she told him, "No, no, I'm not having sex with you here."

"Come on, Livvie. You promised one day we would at the station."

"And today is not that day," she whispered back. Even though her body was screaming yes her mind screamed no.

"Are you serious?" He stopped his ministrations after he realized that she wasn't caving.

Olivia nodded her head yes. "As much as I would love to, not here. I can't do it here."

Fitz felt foolish, he thought it was a great idea for them to pull a quickie. The women in his past would have jumped at such opportunities, but he had to remember that Olivia wasn't like the other women from his past.

"I'm so sorry," he apologize a little too loudly. "I don't know what I was thinking or even if I was thinking. I'm so sorry. I'm going to get out."

Olivia stopped him from walking out the bathroom by holding his forearm. She didn't want him to think she was upset with him because she disagreed with his plan.

"Hey, it's ok." She told him while directly staring into his eyes.

"This was a stupid move." He sighed. "I guess I was thinking with my little head."

Olivia chuckled lightly. "I guess so. I know we haven't been spending quality time with each other, so I understand."

Fitz smiled in relief that she wasn't too mad at him. He took that moment to place a chaste kiss on her lips. "I love you."

"I love you too." Olivia returned, she watched as he retreated out of the bathroom before she grabbed her shower gel and bath sponge.

"Liv!" Abby called again from the next bathroom stall.

"Yea?"

"You just wasted a good fuck!" When she said that they both burst into uncontrollable laughing. Of course Abby heard them and she was happy with her decision to not do it.

* * *

It was her day off and Olivia was pissed that she had to cancel plans with Fitz. Her grandmother complained that she wasn't feel well and required Olivia to be at her beck and call. Olivia wondered if her diagnosis was bitchitis because all she did was bitch. She was currently in the kitchen making her some chicken broth soup when she called her for the thousandth time for the day.

"Olivia, can you grab my medication bag from suitcase?"

"Sure," Olivia said casually. She went to the suitcase and collected the bag.

"Here you go," Olivia gave her the bag and a glass of water.

Claris collected both of them and mumbled a thank you. After swallowing the pills, she snidely asked, "Where's that white boy? Never seen him come back since I've been here."

"He's busy with work." Olivia answered with a hint of attitude in her voice, she was growing sick of her underhand remarks and that's why she didn't want Fitz around her.

Sensing her attitude, Claris said, "Don't go around thinking you're special because a white man is bedding you. That has been the case since slavery days."

"That's it! I'm done biting my tongue around you! Why are you always so nasty? You can never see the good in anything! All you see is the bad in everything and everyone. I'm sick of it!"

"Olivia, don't you dare raise your voice at me! I've taught you better than that!"

"No! I can raise my voice all I want, because this is my house! This is where I live! I pay for this! This is all mine! I worked hard for what is mine! You didn't give it to me. No one did! I did this and I can speak as loud as I want!"

Claris raised her body up and looked at her granddaughter as if she'd gone crazy. "You're such a disrespectful ingrate. I should've left your behind to foster care. You would've known what's yours and not yours. After all I've done for you, the minute you turned eighteen you moved out and never looked back at me." Her voice was cold as she spoke.

"What have you done for me, Nana? Your daughter and her husband died and left me an orphan. I was 10 years old. What was I supposed to do? You tell me? Do you want to blame me for my parents death?" Olivia was highly emotional. She did her best to keep the tears at bay as she spoke.

"Yes! I want to blame you! It's because she was pregnant with _you. _You were the reason she stayed with that bastard. First it was a slap, then a punch and when I tried to get her away she didn't want to leave him because she was pregnant. I've watched helplessly for years the destruction of my child by the hands of _your_ father. So yes, Olivia, _you_ owe me. _You_ owe me my child's life. Because if it wasn't for _you_ she would still be here."

Olivia stood shocked as she watched the woman who was supposed to love her and care for her in the place of her birth mother. After all these years she finally understood why she hated her. The revelation didn't make things easier for her. All those feelings of insecurity and fear rose within her chest and crawled its way up to her throat. She felt as though someone was choking her. She had nothing to say to the words spoken to her.

Olivia silently walked to her coat rack and put on her jacket. She was in a pair of sweatpants and a pair of UGGs boots with a long sleeve T-shirt. She zipped up her jacket and left the apartment. She had no keys, no phone and no wallet when she made her way down the stairs of her apartment complex. To say that she was in a daze was an underestimation.

When she got outside of the building, she looked up to the sky, oblivious to the snowflakes that fell on her face. She didn't know how long she spent standing there, looking into nothingness. Eventually, she looked down because the strain on her neck had become too much. Olivia wanted to feel numb because the pain that was inflicted on heart was too much.

Eventually, the first drop of tears rolled down her cheek. Olivia touched it with her fingers like if it was the most foreign thing she'd seen. She didn't want to cry, she didn't want to breakdown because if she did, she didn't know if she could rebuild herself again.

Her feet began to move and she allowed it. There was only one place she wanted to be and with one person. He was her home, he was her world and she hoped that he would never break her heart. She hoped that he would never break her down to nothingness. She hoped that his love would be enough, that their love would be enough to overcome the demons of their pasts.

* * *

Fitz was lounging on the couch when he heard the timid knocks on the front door. He got up to go answer it, Bubba zoomed passed him with a speed and started barking incessantly at the intruder. Fitz looked through the peephole to see his visitor. Immediately, he swung the door wide open when he saw who it was.

"Liv, why didn't you call me? I would've come pick you up." Fitz said worriedly.

Instead of answering him, Olivia threw herself into his arms. Fitz was caught off guard but he still managed to catch her. He closed the door and moved them to the couch.

He sat her on his lap and hugged her body closed to his. She was shivering from the cold. He didn't know what possessed her to walk through the snow to his house. "Liv, baby, what's wrong?" He asked as he rubbed soothing circles into her back.

"My life." She sobbed. From those two words Olivia wailed into his chest. Fitz still didn't understood what was going on, but he was sure that her grandmother had a role to play in it. He consoled her and allowed her to cry, he murmured his love and words of comfort to her.

When she was finished crying she asked him, "can I have something to eat?" She was famished from the exertions of her emotions.

"Sure, I can whip you something up. Let's go to the kitchen." Before they head to the kitchen Fitz removed the damp jacket from her body and her boots.

Olivia sat at the kitchen table while Bubba sat at her feet. She rubbed his back over and over again, it calmed her. She watched as Fitz stood at the stove preparing veggies to make an egg and ham omelet.

"Sometimes I wonder why God has me here."

Fitz stopped mid chopping the veggies to give her his undivided attention. He didn't like the way she was talking.

"There's a reason and purpose for all of us." Fitz offered.

"Maybe, some of us are purposed to take the pains of others. Look at slavery for example. Why did God let that happen?"

Fitz shrugged his shoulders because honestly he didn't know what to say. It was such a heavy topic that he was rendered speechless.

Olivia took his silence as an indication to continue. "All my life I tried to be everything for everyone. God knows I tried, but when will it be enough?"

Confused by where all of this was coming from Fitz decided to ask her what transpired earlier. "What happened today, Livvie?" He placed the knife on the cutting board and walked towards her.

Olivia took a deep breath before she answered him. "My grandmother blames me for her daughter's death." From the puzzled look on his face Olivia recounted the earlier incident to him word for word.

When she was finished Fitz had his arms wrapped around her protectively. "Please don't believe what she said. It was not your fault. It was not your fault." Fitz repeated the last part over and over so that it would be ingrained on her mind.

Each time he said, "It was not your fault," she felt her resolve slipping. The weight forced upon her shoulders to bear was being removed little by little from each confident declaration he made. Then like a sprinkle of rain on a desert soil that give hope for rain, she too believe that she wasn't responsible for her mother's death.

"It is not my fault." She whispered back to him. "It is not my fault"

* * *

Two streets over in Olivia's apartment, a crying Claris lifted her suitcase containing her packed belongings and left in a cab. All this time she thought that if she broke Eli's spawn that it would somewhat make her feel better for what he did to her daughter. But now she realized that Olivia was not only Eli's child but also Maya's, and if she was being honest with herself Olivia was more Maya than Eli. She was deeply saddened that she had pushed the only remaining family over the precipice forever. She will die alone and miserable.

* * *

**A/N: Woohoo. Are you guys ok? I'm not :( Of course whenever there's angst I cry while writing it. Lol. I seriously do. Man... Claris was no joke. She went for the jugular. What are your thoughts on her and her relationship with Olivia? **

**Thoughts on the scene with Fitz and Olivia almost Showergate? Abby is slowly coming into her own. Also, we had some Target shopping with our faves.**

**Thank you so much for reading and please leave those reviews. Next chapter will be a time jump. **

**Until next time, **

**Xoxo**


	15. I Promise You

**A/N: Rest your fluffy hearts! This is a short chapter because I didn't have much time and I needed to get my thoughts and feelings out before it went away. Enjoy!**

* * *

_I could tell by the way you smile  
I could feel it in your touch  
And I knew this heart of mine  
This time would fall in love_

All the hopes and promises given  
And the pain that life can bring  
Will build our will and commitment to face anything

I will love you faithfully, forever unconditionally  
And my love I promise  
Everything I have is yours  
You're everything I prayed and waited for  
And my love I promise you

* * *

"That's it?" Fitz asked Stephen as he closed the trunk to the rental SUV.

"Unless the ladies have more bags hiding," Stephen quipped from the opposite side of the trunk. They were heading to Chestnut Mountain Resort for the weekend with Olivia and Abby as a Valentine's getaway. A week ago Fitz had approached Stephen with the idea and they were both down for it. Fitz basically wanted to get Olivia away from Chicago for a while to recuperate from the emotional wounds inflicted upon her by her grandmother. He knows that she doesn't believe that she is to be blamed for her parents' death, however, he couldn't help but notice how despondent her mood was as of late.

"We're going to be gone for two days and one of their bags is much bigger than our two combined." Fitz said, laughing.

"We can hear you!" Both men burst into laughter at the sound of Abby's voice reprimanding them from the vehicle.

They then moved stealthily around the vehicle, Fitz moved into the driver seat and Stephen hopped into the backseat next to Abby.

"Finish talking about us?" Olivia gave him an arched eyebrow with a smirk on her face.

Fitz closed the gap between them and kissed her lips chastely. "Yes," he murmured against her lips.

"Hey! Break it up! We haven't even left yet and you two are already nauseating!" Stephen jokingly said.

Ignoring him, Fitz simply kissed Olivia again but this time a little longer before he pulled away.

"Fine, fine, I get you're in love and whatnot so I'll let you pass," Stephen grumped and everyone laughed. It was no secret that Abby and Stephen weren't having sex. Abby wanted to put it off to ensure that their relationship was based on more than sex. Stephen didn't mind it but his body did. It had been close to a month since he had been without sex, but he was ok with it because Abby was worth it.

The ride from Chicago to Galena, Illinois was expected to last three hours. On their way up they conversed about everything and nothing. They laughed at the expense of each other. Abby having a big mouth was sure to rebroadcast the almost shower sex that Olivia and Fitz had. Stephen howled with laughter, that was until they started roasting him about his last minute objection. This was one of the closest moments they had experienced with each other in a long time.

On the final hour of the trip Olivia passed around peanuts and other snacks she'd purchase for the long ride. As the chatters dwindle down only the music could be heard in the background. Olivia snuggled herself deeper into the leather seat as she cast her eyes outside the window. She watched the snow covered trees and grass. The scene made her mind conjure thoughts of experiences that had brought her to this point of her life. She recalled memories of when she was younger, a sixteen year girl who worked at the convenient store after school. For as long as she remembered she thrived to be independent. She loved having the power to say and know that she was able to accomplish something herself. It wasn't pride, no... It was the furthest thing away from pride. She needed to be independent so that people won't have to do anything for her, because if they did, it was a possibility that they would throw it back in her face. That was something her grandmother did continuously to her when she was growing up. By the time Olivia had turned sixteen she worked so that she could buy her own things. She was grateful when the nagging stopped. She no longer needed her grandmother's money for clothes and other miscellaneous things besides food and shelter she would have had to ask her for. If she didn't have the money for it she simply went without. She rather she had a little with peace than much without any.

Olivia worked throughout her high school years, they were many things she missed out on that many high schoolers experienced. But, it was a worthy sacrifice because at the age of eighteen she was able to move into a studio apartment in a fairly ok spot in Chi Town. The place might not have been up to par, but it was the first place she could've truly called home after hers was burn to the ground. The emotions she felt each time she turned her keys in the locks was overwhelming. There was no one telling her what they'd done for her or demanding her to do their bidding. For the first time since her mother had died she felt happy.

The memory cast a small smile on her face as her eyes now cloudy with unshed tears continued to stare at the white frost.

With his hands on the steering wheel Fitz looked across at Olivia. Her expression appeared as though she was in another world.

"You're quiet," Fitz stated softly so that they can be in their own bubble, even though both Abby and Stephen were snuggled together fast asleep.

Olivia turned her head and the water from her eyes spilled onto her cheeks. She quickly wiped it and gave him a small smile.

"Everything ok?" Fitz asked, concern very evident in his voice. His face wore worry lines, his eyebrows knitted together and his forehead carried frown lines.

"Yea," she replied softly. Seeing that her simple answer wasn't enough to assuage his disquiet Olivia decided to open up to him.

Her voice was soft and quiet as she spoke to him. "I was thinking about the different hoops and hurdles I went through to be here. When I was younger, some days I had no clue what my life would turn out to be when I got older, but I'm here. I'm in a place that is better than I had hoped for." She smiled brightly as she relayed the last sentence.

Fitz extended his right hand to her, Olivia took a hold of it and entwined her fingers with his.

"I'm glad you're here because I don't know what I would do without you. Probably would still be miserable and trying to make up for my past indiscretions. Your love saved me." He squeezed her hand tightly as he relayed the last part to her.

Olivia studied him as his eyes focused back onto the road. She had never loved someone more than how she loved him. He was her everything, her source of strength and comfort. It was very risky to entrust him completely with her heart but she won't have it any other way. She trusted him and like always she hoped that their love will be enough.

The two stayed silent as they finish their journey to the resort.

* * *

"Ooo... This is an easy one," Abby squealed as she held onto the blue and white catchphrase game. They were all settled into the two bedrooms cabin's quaint living room, they had dinner earlier and had already prepared for bed when they decided to play the game. They were currently on their second round. It was boys against girls and so far the guys were losing.

"Lay it on me, Abby!" Olivia said beside Fitz on the sofa.

"He's British, hot and he models," Abby gave out her clues with a smirk.

"David Gandy!" Olivia immediately blurted.

Abby jumped up and down excitedly because that was the last point they needed to win the game. The girls hi5 each other and victory danced while the men sulked.

"I want a rematch," Fitz demanded.

"Nope." Olivia shook her head no. "You'll just lose a third time. So to save the remaining parts of your egos I beg that we call it a night."

In good merits Fitz got up from his seat, picked Olivia up and tossed her across his shoulder into a fireman carry. Olivia giggled energetically while she screamed for help.

"Good night!" Fitz called over his shoulder as he began his trek to their room.

"Please keep it down! Remember they're other people here." Abby sassed.

Olivia flipped her the bird. "Olivia Pope!" Abby called out her full name in shock at her friend's behavior.

Olivia burst into another fit of giggles at Abby's facial expression before she shouted, "good night, Red! Good night, Stephen!" She was in such a good mood and it didn't have anything to do with the two glasses of red wine she consumed during dinner. Ok, maybe it did a little.

* * *

The minute the door was closed to their bedroom Fitz walked over to the queen size bed and threw her unceremoniously on top of it. Olivia giggled again, however, this time she was experiencing deep belly laughter – not the light giggles from earlier.

"What's so funny?" Fitz asked, finding her amusement to be infectious.

"I...don't...know," she said in between laughing. She was so darn happy that everything seemed funny to her.

"Ok, in the meantime you're laughing I'm going to get butt naked." And when he said that Olivia laughed even harder. Now she was holding onto her sides as the laughter shook her entire body. Tears were streaming down her face as she laughed and laughed.

Fitz postponed his full strip down, he realized that her laughing spell wasn't letting up anytime soon. Instead of taking off all his clothes, he stripped down to just his boxer briefs and joined her on the bed.

"Are you finish?" Fitz asked when her laughter seemed to be under control when she was only making cooing sounds. The minute he asked her that a new wave of laughter came about.

"I'm so sorry," Olivia said in between laughing. She was trying to stop but her body seemed unable to.

Eventually, she was able to stop and she was left wearing a ridiculous grin.

Fitz smiled happily next to her, loving the fact that she looked so happy and carefree. It had been a few weeks since her eyes sparkled so brightly. He found that moment to be perfect enough for him to give her his Valentine's Day gift.

Watching him leave the bed, Olivia asked, "Where are you going?"

"I'll be right back," was all the answer he give.

Olivia watched hungrily as his back muscles undulate with each step that he took. His body was that of a Greek god. He was tall with wide shoulders, slim waist, muscular thighs and biceps, his abdomen was strong like steel and defined, his face was chiseled, his lips small but yet full and his eyes piercing blues.

She watched as he padded back to her with a little blue box in his hand. Olivia's heart began a thumping rhythm that increased with each step he made in her direction. Her mind swarmed with thoughts of what could possibly be in the box that he held. She was both excited and apprehensive when thinking of what it could possibly be.

Lowering himself back onto the bed, Fitz sat up and urged her to do the same, Olivia obliged and sat facing him. He smirked when he saw the anxious expression her face carried.

"Relax it's not what you're thinking," he told her as a means to calm her down.

"Oh," she returned, she felt a little disappointed although she didn't know why.

Fitz gently pulled on her bottom lip as he told her, "Stop pouting."

Olivia give him an eye roll before fixing her mouth into a smirk since she didn't want to give him the benefit of smiling.

"That's a little bit better," Fitz teased.

Impatient in her behavior, Olivia asked, "What's in the box, Grant?"

"Patience is virtue, little lady," he continued his teasing assault.

"If you don't..." Olivia began her threat and he caved. He didn't want to hear what she was going to say because he knew whatever it would be would hurt him the most.

"Alright, Ms. Rush Hour, no need for threats." He chided playfully.

Olivia smiled victoriously as she watched him expectantly. She watched as he took several deep breaths that caused his toned chest to rise and fall.

With the mood shifted from playful to serious Fitz opened the box containing the 24k gold infinity ring.

"I bought this about three weeks ago, even though it's a Valentine's gift it's also a promise. Livvie, this ring symbolizes that one day I promise to marry you. A promise to be your husband and one day father to our kids. By the way, do you want children? I don't think we've ever talked about that," Fitz interrupted his speech to ask. He didn't want to impose his dreams onto her.

Olivia simply nodded _yes_ as she tried her best to contain the uncontrollable laughter threatening to rise again.

"Oh good," he smiled in relief, showcasing his beautiful straight teeth. He cleared his throat before he continued. "What I'm trying to say is, this ring is a promise to you that one day we will have our own family. We already have each other now, but one day we will have our own. I want you to see the promise that I'm in this with you for the long haul. Through the good, the bad, the nice, the ugly, I promise to be here with _you_. I love you so much, sweet baby."

Olivia didn't try to hide the fact that she was crying. Instead, she let it flow freely as she hurled herself into Fitz' arms and began attacking his lips.

"I love you, I love you," she rushed out as she hungrily kissed all over his face.

"I love you too, Livvie. You're the love of my life." Fitz returned in the same sentiment. His heart has never felt so full but yet so light in his life. He was full of her love but yet unburden by it. He was free and happy.

When their lips connected so did their hearts as it expressed their commitment and love for each other. Their souls danced to a song of redemption as their clothes were strewn across the bed. Their breathing synchronized as Fitz made his way inside of her tight channel. His body became one with hers sealing their fate. A fate that wasn't bleak and hopeless, but one that was hopeful and bright. Their bodies moved to the rhythm that was so uniquely theirs. Fitz intertwines their hands above her head as the full weight of his body pushed her deeper into the soft mattress. They murmured _I love you _and _I need you_, and other sweet sentiment that were not only sweet but true. They meant the words they spoke because they knew that a love like theirs did not come easy. The slickness of their skins glazed with sweat allowed their bodies to move against each other freely as the building of their orgasms increased. As Fitz the dominant lover increased his pace he sent them spiraling into euphoric bliss. They clung to each other as they experienced their first soul orgasm. Not only did their bodies made love but also their souls.

Lying spent in each other's arms, Fitz retrieved the discarded box and took the ring out and slipped it onto her left index finger.

Olivia stared at the ring and smile, it was perfect something she would have definitely chose for herself.

"I love it, thank you" she kissed his mouth in gratitude.

"You're welcome, sweet baby."

* * *

**A/N: So I decided to update this quick because last chapter was rough. Claris was a meany and I don't think she will be back again. No promises yet. Mostly leaning to not writing her again but who knows what will change in the future chapters.**

**Big question, should I move on with a time jump from here for the next chapter or you want more of their weekend at the resort? Also, how cute was the moment with him gifting her the ring? Adorbs. Finally, I don't know if it's just me, but sometimes I would have laughing spells where I laugh for no reason and I can't stop, it feels good too. Or I'm crazy? Lol**

**Also, we learned a bit more of the life Olivia lived in her earlier days through her memories.**

**Please let me know what you enjoyed about the chapter, I appreciate your continuous support, and also your reviews. It keeps my muses flowing. Thank you!**

**Oh, and if you did not know I wrote a one shot called _'Carpe Diem'_ based off of my love for David Gandy. Lol**

**Until next time**

**Xoxo**


	16. The Calm Before The Storm

** A/N : Continuation from last scene. Please read the author's note at the end. Thanks. Enjoy!**

* * *

The need for a tall glass of iced cold water woke Fitz from his slumber. He slowly untangled his naked limbs from Liv's before he made his way out of bed. He smiled looking at her tousled hair and her limp body. He never got tired of waking up next to her. Tearing his gaze from his lover, he grabbed his discarded pajamas bottom from off the floor and slipped it on before leaving the room. Fitz moved undetected, keenly aware of the other patrons in the cabin. Once he was at the fridge he grabbed a bottle of water and downed it in one giant gulp. When he was finished, an unknown movement startled him. Looking up from the empty bottle he saw Stephen walking towards him, wearing a Cheshire cat smile.

"Toss me one." Stephen said.

Fitz grabbed another bottle of water and tossed it to him, he expertly caught it. Just like he did earlier, Stephen also gulped his water in one drink.

Silence fell between the two of them for a few seconds, and then all of a sudden they simultaneously burst out laughing. Both men without saying anything realized that the other had sex earlier and was coming for some rehydration.

* * *

"Good morning, handsome," Olivia kissed Fitz lips when she saw him stir in his sleep. She spent the last five minutes watching him sleep, studying every intricate detail of his face.

Fitz captured her lips with his, giving a proper good morning kiss. He kissed her thoroughly and leisurely. The kiss that was supposed to be innocent, quickly morphed into a scandalous one.

"We' don't have enough time," Olivia said between moaning. His fingers were caressing the firm flesh of her ass. It was already nine in the morning and they had plans to go skiing with the others.

"We always have time for this, Livvie," Fitz said, sucking on her earlobe. The minute his teeth nipped on the sensitive spot behind her ears she was a goner.

She helped Fitz rid himself of his pajamas bottom, setting his erect, veiny member free. Her right leg hooked around his hips as her soaked core moved against his firm stomach, seeking friction.

Fitz continued his trail of kisses on her face, neck and clavicle. He knew she was ready for him from the trail of wetness she left on his stomach. However, he wasn't ready to give in. In a moment of compromise he grind his stiff member between her lower lips, giving her false hope that he was ready to unite their bodies. When his tip was at the entrance of her channel, he pulled back and flipped her over. He was now laid on his back while she straddled his lower abdomen.

"Fitz…" She begged as her hips continued its frantic movement against him. Her clit was impossibly swollen and throbbing with need. She needed release soon.

"I want to taste your pussy," He said in a dangerously low tone. Without having much time to register his statement, she was lifted by the waist and was lowered onto Fitz' face. The minute she felt his hot breath on her sensitive flesh she let out a yelp. Her hands immediately found the security of the headboard for leverage when his tongue made its way in between her lower lips.

"Ahh… Fitz…" Olivia cried when she felt his skillful tongue began working on her. His tongue swirled around her clit a few times before he took it fully into his mouth and began sucking on it. The pleasure was so intense that Olivia wanted to crawl out of her skin. She tried moving away from his torturous mouth as she begged for mercy but Fitz didn't relented. Instead, he held her waist tighter as he continued to fuck her with his mouth.

Olivia moaned loudly as she was being driven out of her mind. Fitz released her clit before he stiffened his tongue and surged it into her tight chambers, mimicking the way he would with his penis. Olivia could feel her orgasm building; she welcomed it because she felt like she was going to die from pleasure.

Meanwhile, Fitz was at the bottom feasting on her sweet nectar. Her juices flowed abundantly down his chin. He lapped at her sweet pussy long after he heard her screaming his name when she came. It wasn't until she orgasmed a second time that his appetite was sated and he let her off of his face. He smirked at how flushed her skin was and how dazed her eyes looked. She looked completely spent but he wasn't finish with her.

Without warning he smacked her ass and she yelped, "Fitzzz!"

"All fours!" He commanded, he was now on his knees in front of her. His penis, erect and stiff, stood at attention in front of him. He was painfully hard and needed to bury himself balls deep inside of her.

On shaky legs Olivia assumed the position with a few pillows propping her up. She knew that it wouldn't take much from him for her legs to give way so she needed the support. With her ass in the air she could feel her sticky essence coating her inner thighs. She waited in anticipation for him, holding her breath in the process.

Fitz didn't move immediately to join their bodies together, he was too caught up in admiring the beauty of her pussy and ass. He marveled at the trust she have in him. How much she gives her body willingly. It literally took his breath away. He spent a few more seconds stroking his incredibly stiff penis before lining it up with her core. The minute he sank into her they both let out an audible moan. They were the perfect fit for each other, her warm walls wrapped around his wood snuggly. When he was all the way in, he leaned over Olivia's back and grabbed her hair in one of his hand while the other palmed her ass. Only when he was ready did he began fucking hard. He didn't start off slow and then work his way up to a faster tempo. No, he began fucking her fast and hard, pulling on her hair in the process while his vacant palm squeezed and smacked her firm ass.

Olivia made every sound there was to make, as her lover possessed her body. She cried, screamed, and cursed, as he fuck her from the back.

"Fitz… I… I… can't go…" Olivia tried to form a coherent sentence but failed miserably. With each thrust he made she pushed back, his balls slapping against the outside of her pussy. The sound of the bed creaking, moans, grunts and skin slapping were the only sounds to be heard.

With each sound she made, it egged Fitz on. In that moment he was driven by primal need. He had the urged to consume her in every conceivable position. Pulling all the way out, Fitz flipped her onto her back. He ignored the dissatisfied grunt she gave. He was preoccupied in fixing her into a new position. He pushed her legs to her chest as he settled back between her lower lips. In one smooth stroke he was buried deep and he began moving again. She was so wet that he was able to move freely.

Fitz was experiencing euphoric bliss as the skin of his penis moved up and down with each stroke he made. It also helped that she was wet, warm and tight, the way he loved it.

"Faster, baby, faster…" Olivia begged through a pant.

"Fuck!" Fitz grunted when he felt her walls tighten around him, making it harder for him to move. Nevertheless, he powered through, picking up his pace in the process.

A minute later of deep, fast thrusts brought them both to the precipice of their ejaculation. They clung to each other as their orgasms surged through their bodies. Fitz shot a never-ending stream of hot seed deep inside of her while her nectar flowed profusely.

With a humph they both lay spent on the messy sheets in a tangle of limbs.

Ten minutes later they got up and went to shower before hurriedly dressing for the day. When they were all ready they moved to the cabin's kitchen where Abby and Stephen were already there sipping on coffee and eating blueberry muffins.

"Good morning," Abby said in a chipper tenor, wearing her signature smirk.

"Good morning to you too," both Olivia and Fitz returned in a bright manner.

"What do you want for breakfast, babe?" Olivia asked Fitz.

"Anything is fine with me. Thanks," he answered with a smile. It always surprised him that she would offer to cook for him. The past 5 years he was used to taking care of himself and even before then it was mostly him. But, now he has a caring girlfriend that is concerned with every part of his wellbeing including his nourishment.

She gave him a small peck before she head towards the stove. Abby and Stephen had already eaten the muffins that they brought with them and drank coffee. Knowing Fitz, like she has come to know him she knew that he would much rather have a hot breakfast in the morning. He was very much into living and eating healthy.

After breakfast was had they all bundled up and went to the rental shop for snowboard and ski gears. It was sort of ironic that they would choose to go skiing when neither one of them were good at it. Fitz for example had never been skiing in his life, he was used to the beach and surfboards; being a California born and bred. At least the other three had done it at least twice before but, that wasn't saying much. They all listened intently as the instructor gave them a rough overview on how to properly handle the ski and snowboarding equipment. Abby and Stephen had chosen to snowboard since they were a bit better at it, while Fitz and Olivia chose to ski. When the crash course on how to ski was finished they each made the trek towards the intermediate trail. When they had suggested to use the beginner trail, Stephen called them a bunch of pansies so they obliged him and took it up a notch.

"Ready, Livvie?" Fitz asked nervously when they were at the very top of the trail ready to go down. He looked across, admiring her wild curly hair that was blowing in the wind. She was completely decked out in ski pants, her pink The North Face jacket and ski goggles.

"I'm ready," she returned with a bright smile. She was feeling excited, the thrill of what she was about to do consumed her as she took in the white snowy terrain, it looked marvelous.

It was just the two of them out of the group left to go down the slope, Abby and Stephen had already started a few minutes earlier. They spent another minute prepping before they finally started the journey down.

Olivia stifled her laugh at the sight of Fitz slowly moving. She slowed her movement by creating a V with her feet so she won't leave him behind.

""You're doing great!" She called out.

Fitz nervously chuckled, he was intently concentrating on not falling. They went on like this for a few minutes, with Fitz deep in concentration while Olivia cheered him on. Everything was going great until a fork arrived in the middle of the trail.

"Oh no!" Fitz panicked, he was now getting into the hang of skiing straight and now he was expected to maneuver around the big boulder of snow and trees.

Again, Olivia stifled her laughter. From his side, she told him, "Just lean to the right babe. You can do it!"

"I'm leaning! I'm leaning!" Fitz chanted as he made his way around the obstacle smoothly. However, he didn't anticipate that another boulder would be around the corner so soon after and it caused him to fumble and fall.

Olivia immediately stopped and walked over to him. Unfortunately, she was no longer able to muffle her laughter as it spilled out of her mouth. She looked at her boyfriend sitting in the snow like a wounded puppy and laughed.

"Ha, ha! You think it's funny?" He rhetorically asked.

Olivia nodded her head yes as she continued to laugh. Her eyes welled with tears from the activity.

Not finding her laughing funny, Fitz decided to extract revenge. Within reach of her hand he pulled her down onto him and then rolled her onto her back. He began a tickled war on her belly by pushing his hands underneath her jacket.

"I'll give you something to laugh," he told her as he continued to assault her with squirmy fingers.

"Fitz, baby, I'm sorry. I will never laugh you again," she said in between laughing. Her cheeks hurt, her belly ached and her eyes were wet from all of it. She could feel the snow in her hair and thru her pants. With a strength she didn't know she possessed, she flipped him onto his back and she climbed on top of him, holding down both of his hands.

"Stop tickling me, Fitzgerald!" she tried to say sternly but failed miserably.

"Or else what?" He asked, wearing a smug smile.

"Or else, I'll kick your ass. Simple as that."

"You're a feisty little lady, aren't you?" He quipped with a raised eyebrow.

"You should know that since you're the one who has to deal with me." She sassed, her face a mere few inches from his.

They were in such a comprising position. Olivia sat on his lower half with her torso hovering over his, and her face right in front of his.

"You better get off of me before I physically find out how feisty you are," Fitz told her in a deep voice.

Finding humor in his discomfort, Olivia grounded her hips onto his awakening member before she stealthily climbed off of him. However, she did not foresee his hand giving her rear end a playful smack in the process, and it caused her to yelp. It was no secret that she loved to be spanked by him, it aroused her.

Fitz eventually got up and readjusted himself in his pants. When they were both back into ski formation, Fitz said, "first one to the bottom gets the other to do what they want, whenever they want."

"Anything?" Olivia asked with a cunning smile.

"Anything," he confirmed.

"Alright then. 1,2,3, GO!" She shouted and took off without him.

"Cheater!" Fitz called as he pushed off to start.

In the end Olivia won, not so fair and square but, she won nevertheless.

Later that evening the ladies were back at the cabin, each chilling with a glass of red wine while the guys went into town to buy dinner. Both ladies were craving Chinese food; since Olivia had won the power to command Fitz to do her bidden, she ordered him nicely to get Chinese food.

Olivia took a swig of her red wine before she returned it to the coffee table. She and Abby were occupied on the couch while they stared at the dancing flames in the fireplace. It was sort of mesmerizing.

"So…" Abby began.

Olivia turned her attention towards her and folded her legs underneath her body, Indian style.

"What's up?"

"Stephen and I did it," she whispered shyly. Which was something new for a girl like Abby. She was never one to be shy when it came to her sexuality.

"Oh yea?" Olivia grinned at her.

"We didn't plan to, although we were sharing a bed. It sort of just happened and it was amazing," she gushed.

Olivia laughed before adding, "Awwww. So happy for you, Abbs. This kinda reminds me of Fitz and my first time."

Abby took a swig of her wine before returning it to the maple colored coffee table. "Now that's a story I want to hear. I know when you guys were in the beginning stages of your relationship I wasn't there to bask in it with you." Abby said sadly. She still had immense guilt for how she treated her friend.

"Hey, hey, none of that. The past is in the past. We move forward, Abbs." Olivia said, reaching out one of her hand to her. Abby collected it in hers and they squeezed together their palms.

"You're the closest thing to a sister I've got, Liv. I so… don't deserve you but I'm glad I get to have you in my life."

"Stop… you're going to make me cry," Olivia said, moving towards her while fanning her eyes. The two women met in the middle and hugged each other. They stayed in the embrace for like a minute before they pulled apart.

Wiping her eyes, Abby said, "now I want to hear the story about you and Fitz."

Olivia threw her head back and laughed, of course she didn't forget about her question.

"Well…" she trailed. "It happened on Christmas night, we were literally in bed about to go to sleep when it happened. We didn't plan it, and I'm glad we didn't. Because it helped keep away the nervousness."

"How is he in bed?" Abby asked, unashamedly.

Olivia giggled at her question and obliged her with an answer. "Ah…freaking…mazing. How about, Stephen?"

"The best I've ever had."

"Me too," Olivia squealed and both girls giggled.

At the same time the guys walked thru the door, bearing two paper bags of food.

"What did we miss?" Stephen asked.

Olivia looked at Abby and she at her, and they both fell into loud rapturous laughs.

"I think they were talking about us," Fitz muttered to Stephen. The guys ignored them and made their way to the kitchen.

A few minutes later, they each carried a plate of food to their women. When they all received a plate and a glass of wine they dug into it. They recapped their day and laughed merrily with each other. That weekend, not only did their relationships with their significant others were strengthened but, also their friendships.

* * *

Two Months Later

Olivia was eternally grateful to Fitz for personally training her in the gym so that now the physical training (PT) at the Chicago Fire Academy (CFA) was a walk in the park, not really but, it was doable. He worked on strengthening her muscles so that she would be able to lift the equipment with ease. She was already petite and he was teaching her that she could still do it despite of her size.

She ran through her obstacles at top speeds, coming in second place to one of her classmate, Mark. He was the only one who could significantly out run her.

This was her second week in class; the classes ran twice a week from 4:30 in the afternoon to 7:30 PM, Tuesdays and Thursdays. Luckily for her, the hours at the firehouse was cut down to accommodate her schedule.

As she made her way to the locker room she thought of Fitz and wondered what he was up to. He was at work so she didn't want to bother him with a phone call. Instead, she sent him a text. **"Hey baby, I miss you. Hope your shift is going good. *heart emoji* ILY"** She tossed her phone into the locker as she was getting ready to take a shower.

"Pope," One of the girls from her class greeted her as she also walked into the locker room.

"Hey Tina, how it goes?" Olivia asked, taking off her sweaty CFA hoodie, baring her pink and black Nike sports bra. She was happy that it was spring time, and even though it was still cold, it was a bit warmer.

"I'm so sore. Just want to retire to bed and snuggle up with my baby." She replied with a strained smile.

"Well I hope you get to. How's your little man doing by the way?" Olivia inquired, stripping out of her black running cold gear tights. Tina was one of the few people she had connected with from class. Tina was a single mother of a 6 years old boy. On the first day of class she shared with them that she wanted to become a firefighter because she wanted to help people. Like Olivia, she shared a similar story of a firefighter saving her life from her then boyfriend. Her son's father used to beat her and on one night a firefighter who was in the building for a false alarm heard her screams. He didn't walk away but chose to hit the door open with his axe and saved her from a blow that would've possibly blacked her out for like the tenth time. She was also a black woman, the only other African American person in the entire class of 20. That factor also strengthened their solidarity with each other.

"He's good. Matthew, is such a precious child. He brought home his spelling test the other day and he got a 98 out of a 100 on it. He had missed one word, so now he recites it every day so it won't happen again," Tina finished with a small laugh.

"Sounds like he's on top of things, and that's all because of you." Olivia told her and she could see her blush.

"Thanks," Tina said with a smile. "Hey, I know we just met like last week but, can we exchange phone numbers. I would love to catch up with you outside of these walls.

"Sure, I would love that too." They swapped their phones with each other.

"Ooo… Fitz, said I'm thinking about you and love you too." Tina read with a grin.

Olivia blushed when she heard the text message, she had forgotten to check her phone for any messages. She was grateful he didn't send her a dirty text, something he loved to do.

"By the way, sorry I read the text. It was on the home screen when I looked down."

"No, that's fine. I forgot to check my phone first." Olivia explained.

"Is that your boyfriend?" Tina inquired as she entered her contact information in the phone.

"Yes he is. Love of my life." Olivia replied with a smile.

"Awwwww. That's so sweet," Tina cooed.

The ladies continued with their small talks as they got cleaned up. By the time they were almost finished the locker room became crowded with other women. When Olivia was finished, she bid them all a good night and made her way out of the locker room with her belongings.

She was heading to the bus stop when she heard someone calling her name. "Ms. Pope." She turned around to see that it was one of their instructors, Lt. Eric Ward. He was the youngest instructor at the academy, probably in his late thirties. Olivia stayed clear of him because he had a tendency to be mean. Not to her but, to her other classmates who made small mistakes in their drill routine. She was shocked that he was calling out to her. She looked around the empty parking lot and it was just the two of them outside.

"Hey Lt. Ward," she said in a friendly tone when he was standing in front of her.

"Hey, Ms. Pope. I just saw you walking to the bus stop and wondered if you needed a ride."

Olivia heard alarm bells ringing in her ears. How could she politely turn him down without making it obvious that she was uncomfortable? She thought.

"Come on, it would be easier than waiting for the 8 O' Clock bus." He urged.

Feeling like she was in a corner, she obliged. "Sure." Olivia followed him to his pick up truck and declined his help to open up her door. She sat stiffly in the passenger seat an buckled up.

Meanwhile, Eric was grinning from ear to ear. "Where to?" He asked. Secretly, enjoying the fact that he will now know where she lived.

"Uhh, I live off of Carimike street," she lied. Carimike street was one street between hers and Fitz.

"Oh good, I know where that is," he said, pulling out of the parking lot.

Olivia mumbled, "thanks."

As they rode he asked her a bunch of questions, and she replied with muted answer. Ten minutes into the drive her phone started ringing. She looked down and almost audibly sighed in relief when she saw that it was Fitz.

"I'm sorry I have to take this," she told Eric before answering the call. "Hey, babe."

"Hi," Fitz greeted on the other side of the line. They had some downtime at the firehouse so he decided to call her. He was particularly worried that she hadn't replied to his message he had sent her almost an hour ago.

"Hi," she returned in a warm voice. She was oblivious to the curious glances Eric was throwing at her.

"Are you on the bus?" He asked. He hated when she rode the bus at night. He much rather drive her.

"Uh..no… I'm getting a lift." She answered.

"Oh. From?"

Olivia flashed a quick glance at Eric who was stoned face looking at the road. Should she tell him who?

"Hello? You there, Livvie?" Fitz asked into the reception when she had been quiet for a few seconds.

"I'm here," she answered.

"Ok. Who's giving you a ride?" Fitz asked again.

In a cheery tone, she replied, "Oh, just one of my instructors." She tried to be nonchalant about it even though her heart was hammering in her chest. She didn't know why she felt guilty for taking a ride with this man but she did.

"That's nice of her," FItz assumed. "What's her name? Maybe I know her."

Olivia gulped and cast another nervous glance at Eric whose features seem to have soften. It was like he was enjoying watching her squirm.

She eventually said, "Lt. Ward."

"Lt. Ward, Lt. Ward," Fitz tested the name on his tongue as it seemed to be a bit familiar. "You don't mean Eric Ward by any chance?" He remembered working under an Eric Ward when he first moved to Chicago.

"Uh huh," Olivia gave a nervous chuckle.

"Hmmm," FItz bit his tongue and took a deep breath. "Why didn't you catch the bus like you always do?"

"I was going to. Look, this is not a good time to discuss this."

"Why not?" Fitz challenged.

Olivia couldn't believe the spot she was in. She was sure that Eric could hear their conversation and knew that they were talking about him. It was awkward to say the least. She needed to deescalate Fitz, and fast.

"So how was work today?" she changed the direction of the conversation.

"You can try to distract me by asking another question, but know this discussion is far from over."

Olivia was relieved that he answered her question and he talked about his day. Unfortunately, the conversation got cut short when an emergency call came in. With a few more minutes left in the ride she had to face Eric. She was kind of mortified to do so.

"That was your boyfriend, fiancé?" He asked in a light, playful tone.

Olivia dried chuckled before, she answered, "my boyfriend."

Eric nodded his head in acknowledgement. "He's a lucky man." He told her, taking a few seconds to stare at her.

"Uh huh," she mumbled.

Olivia ignored his watchful gaze and pretended to answer emails on her phone for the rest of the ride. She was so preoccupied with her facade that she almost passed her fake street address. She signaled to the apartment complex that resided on the street and he pulled over.

As soon as the truck stopped at curbside, Olivia reached for the door handle and opened it. "Thanks for the ride, Lieutenant."

Eric gave her a soft smile as he eyed her full lips. "No problem, Ms. Pope. Anytime you need a ride, I'm here for you." He said the last part in a low tone, Olivia had to physically resisted the urge to shudder in repulsion.

"Thanks again. Good night," she bid, ignoring his statement as she opened the door. As she closed the door and walked to the apartment building she could feel eyes on her, however, she resist the urge to look back.

Eric looked at her body and fantasized about what it would be like to have her in bed. He smiled to himself wickedly. "How badly do you want to be a firefighter, Olivia Pope?" He asked to no one in particular. He had means to make her life hard while she was in the academy. So hard that she would have no other place to go for help but, to him. And with that thought he drove away from the curbside when her body was no longer visible. Eric Ward always came out on top, he didn't care that she had a boyfriend. She was a worthy conquest.

Olivia mentally chided herself about how careless it was to accept the ride. Every thing regarding him felt so wrong, and now she had to hide in the lobby of an apartment complex for ten minutes before she could leave for hers. When she was almost positive that he had left she made her trek home.

Finally in her small apartment, she was able to breathe a sigh of relief. Olivia knew how crazy the world was and she took no reckless chances. She promised herself to never take him up on another ride. Tonight she was unprepared but she wouldn't let it happen again.

She moved around and got herself situated, she made herself a stovetop dinner. She sat eating the stirred fry chicken and vegetables, while looking at her phone. It was now 9:30 in the night and Fitz hadn't text her. He was probably still on call, she reasoned. When she was finished eating, she washed the few dishes she used and then moved to her master bathroom where she brushed her teeth. After that, she took out the jar of coconut oil from the sink cupboard to oil her scalp. Her hair was in Marley twists, it was an easy and effortless style, she didn't want to deal with her afro while working out so much. It took her half an hour to finish, and when she was done she tied it with a head scarf, before ridding herself of her clothing and jumping into one of Fitz' many T-shirt that she kept.

She was settled in bed around 10:20 and she still hadn't heard from Fitz. She grabbed her iPhone and sent him another text. **"Hey, call me if you can. Need to hear you voice before I go to sleep. Love you!"**

A few minutes passed and she got no response. Eventually, her heavy eyelids succumbed to sleep.

She didn't know what time it was when she heard the shrill ring of her cellphone. Confused by her sleepy state, she answered the phone upside down.

"Hello," she mumbled. She didn't look at the caller ID to see who it was.

"Liv!" Abby's frantic voice stirred her from her sleep. "Fitz was in an accident."

And just like that any remnants of sleep was gone.

* * *

**A/N : IKR?! Stupid cliffhanger! *evil laughter* Hope you enjoyed this chapter as much as I enjoyed writing it. Some of you wanted more of the cabin trip while some of you wanted a time jump. I appeased the masses by giving you both. **

**Hope you enjoyed Fitz' attempt at skiing. Oh, I wanted to point something out. I know most times we can all write and envision a perfect Fitz that knows to do it all. Well, in this story he nor Olivia will be that way. In real life not everyone would have the opportunity to ski in Colorado much less the Alps. They're not rich. I don't why I needed to point that out but I felt the urge to. I mean FItz drives a 1998 Ford ranger, so… you catch my drift, lol. Anyways, I hope you liked all the cuteness of their trip. And, Abby and Stephen y'all! I know most of you don't care for them but, they had a nice story arc in this update. Plus Olivia and Abby had their cute moment etc.**

**On to the time jump, I've introduced two new characters. Tina and Eric. I know we all hate Eric already, and with reason. HA! He's trouble. I'm already liking the Tina character, and Olivia could surely use a black friend since she never has any (you can laugh now) haha. I don't know if any of you do this, but I do whenever I begin a new class or go someplace different , I always look to see if I'm the only black person in the room. Sometimes I am lol. Anyways, that's another topic for another time.**

**I would love to hear your thoughts on the entire chapter. Especially about the ride Eric gave Olivia and how it played out. I can totally relate with her when she gave him an incorrect address and phone number. **

**Finally, what happened to Fitz? After all, danger comes with the job.**

**Thank you for those wonderful reviews you're about to leave, the lengthier the better, haha. **

**Until next time,**

**XOXO**


	17. tick tick BOOM!

**A/N: Long awaited chapter. Please enjoy and don't forget to leave your reviews.**

* * *

**==== OLITZ Centric ====**

Olivia rushed through the emergency doors of Weiss Memorial Hospital. She was a sight to behold in one of Fitz' firehouse 51 hoodies that was swallowing her petite frame up, her head scarf still tied on her head, a pair of black skinny jeans and her Nike trainers on her feet. Olivia was in dread all the way over. Abby hadn't told her the extremity of his injuries, she simply told her to come over to the hospital right away.

"Where is he?" Olivia asked Stephen in a panic tone, he was the first familiar face she saw. He and some of the other men were in the waiting room.

"He's down in the X-ray room. He's fine, Liv," Stephen reassured, coming to hug her.

"What you mean he's fine? What happened?" Olivia's voice was elevated. She needed to know what was wrong with her boyfriend and STAT.

Stephen sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose. "He fell through the floor of an attic."

"What!" Olivia exclaimed, collapsing into the nearest stuffy chair. _It's bad he's hurt_ her mind reeled. She hadn't heard a word Stephen was saying, ensuring her that he was fine. Her mind only thought of the worst scenarios and she started sobbing loudly because of the fear present there.

Stephen and the other guys looked at her sympathetically. Stephen sat next to her and began rubbing circles onto her back as she continued to cry her eyes out. He breathed a sigh of relief when Abby came to the rescue and exchanged places with him. Abby whispered reassuring words to her but it did nothing to assuage her fearful emotions. She continued to conjure the worst possible scenarios in her mind.

"Olivia Pope?" A nurse with a clipboard called.

Olivia wiped her eyes and looked up at the woman in the pink and black scrubs.

"That's me," she hiccupped.

"Mr. Grant would like to see you."

Olivia looked at Abby and Abby nodded encouragingly for her to go with the nurse.

Olivia got up and followed the tall brunette nurse. With each step that she took she felt her heart racing in her chest cavity. Her baby was hurt and she didn't know how badly.

"In here." The nurse escorted her through the parted emergency room curtains.

Olivia placed a hand to her mouth as she tried to quiet a sob that threatened to escape her lips. Fitz was lying in front of her with bruises on his face and arms. His left arm was up in a sling. He tried to look calm but she knew he was in a lot of pain.

"Baby, what happened?" Olivia rushed to his uninjured side.

"Hi," he grunted through the pain.

"Hi," Olivia replied, wiping the tears falling from her eyes.

"Why is he in so much pain?" Olivia turned to ask the nurse.

"He declined any prescription pain medicine and the acetaminophen that he took isn't strong enough to ease the pain," the nurse explained.

"Fitz, why don't you take the stronger meds, baby?" Olivia asked; she hated seeing the discomfort he clearly was in.

"Don't… need… it." He choked out.

"Please don't try to be a hero now, you're hurt, baby. Please let the nurse give you something for the pain." Olivia begged through tears.

Fitz shook his head no, the pain was intensifying and he couldn't talk.

"We've been trying to get his permission for the past 30 minutes, but he refuses." The nurse said empathetically.

Olivia didn't understood why he was refusing to take something that would help him reduce the pain he was feeling. Before she could've pleaded with him, the curtains were parted and the attending ER doctor entered the small examining room.

He skipped the niceties and went straight down to business.

"Ok, Lt. Grant, I'm afraid you have something that we call a type II shoulder separation. Your acromioclavicular (AC) ligament is completely torn, and the coracoclavicular (CC) ligament is fortunately not injured. This was a direct result of you falling on your shoulder while you tried to shield the child from injury, which was a fantastic job by the way. You're in a lot of pain right now and that is to be expected." Dr. Chaz noticed his grimace. "I'll write you a prescription for some painkillers."

Olivia listened closely to what the doctor was saying. He gave instructions on how his arm needed to be elevated in the sling for the next 2-3 days. He talked about a follow up visit that will determine if they will need to do surgery, which he already anticipated that they would, because his ligament was torn and it was on his dominant (left) hand. Eventually, the pain became too much for him to bear and he succumbed to the 30mg dose of morphine that the nurse kept asking him to take.

* * *

The next morning Fitz awoke feeling groggy and achy. He tried to stretch his left hand and that was when he remembered the accident he was in the night before. Looking over to his right he saw Olivia sleeping on an uncomfortable looking chair with her head rested on the bed. He couldn't remember anything that happened after he drank the morphine. _Shit_! He internally panicked; he swore that for the rest of his life that he wouldn't take another prescription painkiller. Fitz didn't need this type of drugs in his system again. He was afraid of old habits resurfacing.

Taking his uninjured hand he began running his fingers through her thick curly locks, rousing her from her sleep. After a few minutes of doing this he watched as she slowly lifted her head. She looked so tired and stressed, Fitz felt bad for putting her through that last night.

"Good morning," he smiled, despite of his own personal discomfort he was experiencing.

Olivia stretched her arms like a cat and yawned before she replied, "good morning. How are you feeling?" She implored, taking in his face. He looked like he was feeling a bit better this morning.

"Achy," he told her honestly. He stroked her soft cheek with his thumb lovingly. He couldn't believe how lucky he was to have her in his life. "I love you," he simply said, prompted by nothing or no one to say the three words he'd grown to love and appreciate.

"I love you too, baby. You scared me last night," she confessed with a tear rolling down her cheek. Fitz' thumb immediately caught it and swiped it away.

"I'm sorry," he mumbled with a small smile gracing his lips.

"Don't let it happen again," she warned him seriously even though she was smiling. She couldn't remember the last time she was that scared. Rising on wobbly legs, she leaned forward and gave him a sweet, emotion filled kiss. Telepathically transferring how much she loved him and couldn't live without him.

"Emm mmm," the sound of the doctor clearing his throat interrupted them.

Olivia and Fitz pulled apart and looked sheepishly at each other.

"I take it someone is feeling better this morning," the doctor said with an arched eyebrow.

"You can put it that way." Fitz answered.

The doctor gave both of them a small smile. "Alright, here's your discharge papers and a sheet of instructions on how to take care of your shoulder." He went over the list and when he was finished he asked if they were any questions. Olivia took the opportunity to ask him excessive questions, she didn't care that he was getting slightly annoyed by it. Since she was somewhat familiar with medical jargons she wasn't put down by his use of it. She inquired about his prognosis and what they could do to ensure he has full recovery in his shoulder. When she was truly satisfied that all of her questions were answered she allowed the doctor to leave.

"You're tough," Fitz snickered. He was watching from the sidelines when she went to battle for him. If he didn't know that she loved him before he knew now. She was his gladiator, taking charge of his wellbeing.

"Someone has to be." She returned simply with a smirk on her face. "Come on let's go home."

He didn't know which home she was referring to but he was glad to leave the hospital.

* * *

Five hours later Olivia did everything the doctor instructed. She routinely placed ice on his shoulder in 15-20 minutes intervals every hour. She fed him and made sure he was as comfortable as he possibly could be. However, all of that was for naught because he was in pain and refused to take the prescription painkillers he was given.

"Just give me two more aspirins," he told her through clenched teeth.

"Fitz that would be passing the daily dose. You already had 4 in the last five hours." Olivia sighed.

Fitz groaned he wasn't in the mood to hear her badgering him. "Are you here to help me or nag?"

Olivia's neck snapped back, she was taken aback by his words and tone. "Don't be ridiculous." She said evenly, trying not to egg him on.

"Then give me the damn aspirin!"

Olivia took a deep breath before she succumbed to her first reaction, which was to hurl the bottle at him.

Complying with his wishes she shook two pills out of the bottle and gave it to him. He accepted it and grumped a thank you. He swallowed the pillows first and then drank the water.

"Time to ice your shoulder," she alerted, her voice void of emotion. She was upset that he yelled at her, she didn't take kindly to it even though she knew he was in pain and was reacting as such.

Too upset to wait for his response she left his bedroom to go retrieved an ice pack that Stephen so graciously bought a few of. Since he was a lieutenant at the firehouse he was delegated to see about Fitz' injuries and report his progress. Almost every one of their coworkers called to check on him, but no one showed up and she was grateful for that. He needed time to himself especially if he was going to behave so miserable.

Upon returning to the bedroom Olivia saw that he was sitting at the edge of the bed rubbing his left arm through the sling. He was in a grey sweatpants and no shirt per his choosing.

She wordlessly walked towards his left side with the icepack and towel that she brought from the kitchen. Climbing onto the bed for height gain she placed the towel wrapped icepack directly on his shoulder blade to ease the swelling.

She said nothing to him as she held the icepack and this went on for a few minutes.

"Livvie, I'm sorry for yelling at you earlier."

Olivia said nothing, preferring to ignore him.

Fitz realizing her upset state decided to continue his apology. Luckily he had a moment of reprieve from the two aspirins. "I know you're here to help me and I'm just being a whiney baby."

"It's ok. And you are being a big whiney baby," she said with a straight face.

"I'm _your_ big whiney baby."

* * *

Olivia was grateful that Fitz was sleeping. She needed a break from him, he was behaving mean and she knew it's because of the pain he was in. It baffled her that he still wasn't keen on taking the painkiller the doctor prescribed him.

Shaking her head, she tried to concentrate on studying for the test she had tomorrow. She was lucky that she didn't work today at the firehouse because it was technically her day off. She thought of requesting some personal days so she could be available to help Fitz, but decided to wait and talk to him about it.

Olivia spent another twenty minutes reading the assigned firefighter textbook when her cellphone started ringing. She wondered who was calling her so late as it was almost 10 PM.

She looked down and saw that it was Mario who was calling her. She had almost forgotten that they'd exchange numbers in the grocery story months earlier and hadn't talked since.

Resting the textbook on the coffee table she grabbed her cellphone and swiped right on the home screen to answer the call.

"Well if this isn't a pleasant surprise," she greeted

"Livia! For a second I almost thought I had the wrong number." Mario's excited tone returned.

"Right number. Right person," she said with a smile. "What's up?"

"Nothing, just chilling at home and decided to give you a call."

"Hmm. I thought you collected my number for your mom and not for your personal entertainment," she said, lightly.

"I did it for both. Hope that's not a problem with the BF?"

Olivia snorted.

"Uh oh, are you going to get in trouble because wittle me called?" Mario said in a funny voice and Olivia laughed.

"Stop it!" She chastised, even though she was laughing. Mario was always a goofball and he could easily make her laugh.

"Let me stop before he sucker punches me in the face. And you already know I can't mess up this pretty face."

Olivia laughed again before saying; "we won't want to mess up your pretty face now."

"It's how I get ladies, it was how I got you."

"Right it was your face that made me fall for you. Just the face," she repeated, dryly.

"You wound me, Livia!"

"Ma—" Olivia's words were cut off from the sound of Fitz moving. She hadn't noticed that he was in the room for the last minute listening to her end of the phone conversation. For some unbeknownst reason she felt like she was caught with her hands in the cookies jar.

"Uh… I'll talk to you later." She said swiftly into the phone before disconnecting the call.

"Babe, how are you feeling?" She asked sweetly, walking towards him. "How's the pain?"

"Fine, I took one of the prescription painkiller," he answered gruffly.

"That's good. It's going to ease the pain a whole lot," She told him, coming to wrap her arms around his right arm. She snuggled herself against his body. "Do you need anything to drink? Anything to eat?" She searched his face for an answer.

"I'm fine."

"Sure?"

"I am." He repeated.

Olivia shrugged off his gruffness, something that he was given a lot of within the last 16 hours.

"Who were you talking to?" He asked, looking into her eyes.

Before Olivia could've registered what she was saying, she answered, "Abby." She had no plausible reason to lie but she didn't want to say Mario and upset him.

"Oh."

"Uh huh," Olivia murmured with her eyes cast down. She then returned to her seat where she was studying, a slew of books covered the coffee table. She had practically moved into his house with most of everything she needed in a fairly large suitcase. After Stephen had dropped them off from the hospital Olivia took the opportunity to stop at her house and pack some of her stuffs.

She returned to reading her textbook; she wasn't surprise when Fitz had joined her on the couch.

"What you reading?" He asked, mildly curious.

"_Essentials of Fire Fighting_," she read, showing off the book cover to him.

"Tell me what you've learned so far," he probed with a small smile.

Olivia accepted his invitation to speak about the material she had been reading. Nearly half an hour later they were still discussing the book.

"You need to sleep, baby," Fitz pointed out. She was yawning every other word.

"I'm not." Big yawn. "Sleepy…" she trailed.

Fitz couldn't help but laugh at her. He stood to his feet using his right hand to push himself up before beckoning her to join him, which she did. Olivia grabbed them each a glass of water before they made their way upstairs.

* * *

Fitz sat at the edge of the bed while she got ready in the conjoined bathroom. He listened as she talked about the happenings at the academy and about a new friend she'd met, Tina. He was feeling loopy from the pain medication he'd first debated against taken. He didn't trust himself to take it given his history of using prescription pills during his late teens. It was one of his friends who introduced him the first time with his mother's oxycodone. He used it occasionally to get high. It was until he joined the fire academy that he'd quitted. He just hoped that he was strong enough to not go back there.

"What has you spook?" Olivia asked, when she entered the room with just his T-shirt and undies on. She walked up to him and began rubbing his right shoulder and neck to ease some of the pain in the surrounding area.

"I'm just thinking about the fall," he lied.

"Tell me what happen?" Olivia asked, continuing her ministrations. She felt him relaxed under her touch.

"We received a call that a four year old boy was stuck in an attic and his grandmother couldn't take him down because she was too old to climb the ladder. She had knee surgery, hip surgery and whatnot."

Olivia's eyebrows rose at that.

"We thought it was a simple call so only the rescue squad went out. We got there and the grandmother opened the door for us, she immediately showed us the way. The closer we got to the attic the more we could hear him crying and screaming at the top of his lungs. I climbed the ladder to see the little boy crouched in the corner with his knees to his chest having a panic attack. Eventually, I coaxed him into my arms and when I was about to climb back down the ladder the floor gave way. I remember trying to shield him but I fell on my left shoulder and the force of the impact did this." He signaled with a wave of his right hand.

"I'm just happy it wasn't worst. We'll get through this, baby." Olivia stopped to kiss him on the lips. It started off slow and shallow until Fitz began prying her lips open with his eager tongue. Olivia obliged for a few seconds, allowing his tongue to snake hers as they engaged in their own battle. Depleted of air they both pulled apart huffing.

Fitz took his right hand moving it up to the center of her thighs to her surprise.

"Nah uh, sir! No cookie for you!" She told him, pulling away.

"Come on," he begged with a boyish pout. Since she had started school sex came occasionally. He needed some loving in that moment.

"Fitz we can't. Your shoulder is injured and I'm sure you're tired."

"You can be nice and do all the work." He told her cheekily.

"And for that comment the answer is, HELL NO!"

Fitz chuckled and grabbed her by the tail of his T-shirt that she wore. Pulling her forcefully but yet carefully to his right side, he brought her to sit on his lap. "What did you just say?" He asked, his face a mere centimeter from hers and his grip firm on her waist.

"I. Said. Hell. No." She enunciated each word with a grin splayed on her face.

"Is that so?" Fitz asked before diving in to take her bottom lip into his mouth. He first sucked on it and then nipped it with his teeth, keenly aware of her moans. Releasing her lip, he smirked while asking, "Do you want to reconsider?"

Olivia let out a frustrated groan because now she was feeling aroused. She couldn't believe that she was going take up his offer to have sex while he was injured. Her last sane resolve was broken when he rubbed his growing length against her ass.

"Are you feeling any pain?" She asked, standing to her feet and pulling his T-shirt over her head.

"Just a dull ache," Fitz answered with a salacious grin. _Yes, I'm getting my way._

"Alright, we have to be careful." She said standing in front of him in only a pair of black lace, cheeky panties.

He licked his lips at the sight of her erect brown pebbles. He didn't hear her cautioning because he had tunnel vision on what he wanted to taste.

"C'mere," he beckoned her with his head.

She came standing in between his legs. The first thing he did was cupped her right breast with his uninjured hand. Olivia moaned at his sensual touch, she couldn't get enough of him.

She leaned forward, careful to not apply pressure on his left side as she connected their lips together. The kiss was passion filled, tongues dueling and lip sucking, sending tremors all the way down to her core. The wetness of her essence flowed down her inner thighs in anticipation of what's to come.

"I need you," Fitz grunted, when they were catching their breaths.

Olivia wordlessly began pulling down his sweatpants and underwear, springing his erection free.

She pushed down the last barrier of clothing she had on, which was her panties before she sat on his lap facing him.

Cupping his face she looked into his stormy grey eyes, ignoring his erection that was poking her inner thigh, she had to ask, "Are you comfortable?"

He bit his bottom lip and nodded yes. There was no way he was turning down her even if his hand was falling off.

Olivia shook her head as she grabbed onto his erect length. She squeezed him and ran her hand up and down his shaft teasingly. Fitz let out a hiss when her thumb touched his sensitive tip.

"You're going to make me cum, baby," Fitz warned.

"Mmmm," Olivia moaned, as she raised herself up and settled onto the tip of his erection. Inch by inch she allowed him to impale her. When he was fitted to the hilt they both let out a huge moan.

Olivia closed her eyes, taking a moment to contain herself and control the wild emotions she was feeling. She needed to go slow for his sake even though she felt like doing the opposite.

Opening her eyes she almost came from the smoldering gaze Fitz was casting at her. It was the sexiest fucking thing she had witnessed him do. His jaw was tensed and she knew he was trying to control all his emotions since she was in charged. He was a beast under arrest.

Olivia placed her hand on his upper thigh for leverage and began moving up and down his shaft slowly. She could feel the muscles in her thighs undulating with her movements as she did all the work. Her breathing was shallow as she continued to work him up and down.

Fitz was having such a hard time surrendering all the power to her, it felt great but he felt some kind of way not being in control. He could feel her essence dripping onto his balls with each movement she made. She was always so wet for him. Her warmth enveloped him; he decided to not dwell on his limited mobility but instead focus on enjoying the moment with his woman.

"I… can't believe…we… we're doing this," Olivia panted.

"Oh God! Yes…" Fitz groaned; she was now milking him with her walls.

Olivia's legs were sore from squatting on top of him for nearly five minutes; she needed to do an alternate movement without changing positions. Resting fully on his lap she gripped his upper thighs tighter as her inner walls did all of the work.

"Fuck! Livvie!" Fitz almost squealed when her hand reached for his balls. She was massaging them and it felt oh so good. With her breast finally close to his face without him having to stretch forward, he latched onto one of them with his warm mouth.

"Ahh!" She cried when his teeth nipped at her sensitive bud. Olivia continued her milking process of squeezing him with her inner muscles. She created a rhythm of going fast and then slow, then fast again. Over and over her pussy contracted around his length.

"I'm gonna cum!" Fitz removed his mouth from her left breast to warn. He couldn't take it anymore; she was holding his cock hostage between her tight walls. He could feel his orgasm building and he was incapable of stalling its process. He needed release and soon.

Before Olivia could encourage him to ejaculate he was already coming. His body went rigid before he started jerking underneath her as he shot his hot seed coating the inside of her walls.

"OWWWWW!" Fitz started screaming out in pain, during his jerky movements he accidentally moved his left arm and it hurt like hell, pain medication be damned.

Olivia immediately jumped off of his lap after she realized that his screams weren't one of pleasure. In that moment she didn't care that she hadn't orgasm as she tended to him.

"What's wrong?" She asked through panting breaths.

"I pulled my arm. Oh God it hurts so bad!" He cried.

Olivia grabbed her discarded shirt from off of the floor and pulled it on as she said, "I'll grab an icepack."

Fitz nodded his head in acknowledgement unable to speak through the pain.

* * *

Half an hour later they were lying in bed, happy to push the earlier events out of their heads.

"We're never doing that again until your shoulder is fully healed." Olivia spoke into the darkness.

Fitz grunted his displeasure.

"You're insatiable! This was your brilliant idea!"

"I know. But it was worth it." He returned.

"Probably for you."

Fitz chuckled, "sorry you didn't get your release."

"Hmmph!" Olivia huffed. "I'll have to take out Big Mike since you'll be out of commission for a while."

"Big Mike?" Fitz' eyes widen in the dark.

"My little big friend."

"Olivia Pope, do you have a fake penis?"

Olivia threw her head back and laughed before answering with a sheepish, "Maybe."

"I'll need to see what Big Mike is working with, see if I got any competition," Fitz joked.

Olivia laughed again she enjoyed playful Fitz. "If I were you I wouldn't want to see," she jested.

"You're going to pay for that statement."

"By the time you could do anything about it, you'll already forget." She quipped.

"Like how I forgot about you taking a ride home with Eric Ward. What's up with that?"

_Damn! Damn! Damn! This man is good. I can't believe he remembered this after everything that happened in the past 24 hours_.

She turned her body to face him in the dark.

"It was a one time thing it won't happen again." She stated.

Hearing her statement, Fitz further questioned, "How did him giving you a ride even came about?"

"I was heading out to the bus stop when I heard someone calling my name."

"Were there other people around?"

"No, just the two of us in the parking lot."

Fitz sighed, "Livvie… you have to be more careful, because if I ever find out that that fucker has done anything to you I promise that I'll kill him with my bare hands."

Something about his words sent a shiver down her spine. She loved it when he got all macho man, it made her feel things.

"I hear you," she said.

"Good."

"You know what I've been thinking?" She asked him.

"What's that?"

"That is probably time I buy a car. It's kind of getting ridiculous that I still take the bus."

"Then we'll go get a car," Fitz said simply. "Are you looking to get something new or pre-owned?"

"I don't know, something that is good but wouldn't break the bank."

"When you say, "break the bank" around how much are we talking about?"

"Fitz… Are you trying to ask me how much money I have?"

"Not really, just trying to figure out where you're coming from."

"Well… I'm not coming from a lot."

"Then I'll make up what you don't have." Fitz stated, rather than offered.

"I can't accept your money to buy a car."

"Why not?"

"We've only been together for 5 months."

"And?"

"And it's too big of a gift to accept so soon."

Fitz chuckled. "It doesn't matter if we're together for 1 month or 1 year, if we have what it takes to help each other then we should."

"Truth, but I have a problem with that."

"What's the problem?"

"If you haven't noticed already I'm very independent and I like doing things for myself. It's been my only option for so long that I don't _like_ or _know_ how to accept help." She admitted truthfully.

"Livvie, I noticed your independence from a mile away," he teased and she laughed. "But, seriously though, your independent spirit is one of your great qualities that drew me to you. I like that you handle your own business and I'm not trying to take that away from you. All I'm offering is to be your gap filler, let me fill the gaps in places you're unable to reach. Let me be your man and handle things when you need me to. I want to be there for you in every area of your life."

_Gahtdamn! What was this man doing to me? His sex induced voice saying all these stuffs is making me wet! Dammit Fitzgerald!_ Olivia internally mused.

"Woo," was all she could've said. Olivia fanned her face to cool her heated blood. She would do anything for him if he continued to talk like that.

Fitz smirked through the darkness; he could tell that his words were affecting her physically. He wasn't going for that but it was ok, he was glad he could affect her by just talking.

"We'll talk about this later. Get some sleep," he commanded in the same raspy tone he was speaking in earlier.

"Ok. Good night, Fitz," she whispered breathlessly.

"Good night, sweet baby."

* * *

The sound of an alarm woke him the next morning. Fitz had to stop himself from getting up too quickly. He looked to his right and saw that Liv was still fast asleep. He then looked around the room to see where the shrill sound was coming from. He saw that it was coming from Olivia's phone on the nightstand. Groaning his displeasure, he got out of bed and made his way around the bed to the nightstand on her side.

He kept tapping on the dismiss button but the blaring sound kept persisting. Eventually, after several taps the phone seemed to cooperate and turn off its annoying sound.

Fitz smiled down at the home screen; it was a picture of him and Liv when they went skiing. He was holding her in a bridal carry and his body was set in a pose that looked like he was on the verge of running away with her. It was so cheesy but cute. Abby had been their photographer and they had come up with the idea.

Fitz was about to set aside her phone when something from last night resurfaced in his memory. He wanted to know who she was talking to when he came downstairs; he didn't believe that it was Abby. Fitz clicked on the call log to bring up her call history and his stomach dropped upon seeing it. His suspicions were right it wasn't Abby. But why did she lie? Anger quickly filled him and he tossed her phone roughly onto the nightstand before storming out the bedroom and into the bathroom.

He opened the medicine cabinet; the orange pill bottle filled with prescription painkillers taunted him. He stared at it for what felt like forever before he grabbed a hold of it with his right hand and placed the top part between his teeth to unscrew the lid. When he was successful he spat the white lid into the sink. With the uncorked bottle in his right hand Fitz lifted it over his mouth and began shaking pills out of it.

"Fitz?" His hand froze; he hadn't expected Olivia to enter the bathroom and especially to see him doing this.

* * *

**A/N: I'm sorry but I had to leave it here. I know another stupid cliffhanger but it will be worth it. How did you like the chapter? **

**Disclaimer: I'm no medical professional and this is fiction so suspend your belief if you have to when you're reading this story. Google is my friend. Lol.**

**So…Fitz is not badly wounded but is seriously injured. Will focus more on his injuries in the upcoming chapter. All my info about type II shoulder separation is from Google. **

**We had a frantic Liv and horndog Fitz. Could you believe he wanted to do it even though his ass is injured? Men. Smh. Haha. And there was some pillow talk about money, etc. Thoughts on Fitz wanting to help her buy a car?**

**Thoughts on Liv lying about who she was speaking with on the phone? And finally, the elephant in the room, Fitz and the painkillers? Thoughts? Wonk wonk. **

**What do you want to see next chapter when Liv confronts him about the pills and him confronting her about lying?**

**Don't forget to leave a review. Until next time,**

**XOXO**


	18. A Happy End to a Bad Start

**A/N: Back by popular demand. Enjoy! Pick up right where we left off.**

* * *

"Fitz?" The sight of him with the unopened bottle of pills over his head perturbed her.

Fitz immediately tilted his head forward and spat the pills he had yet to swallow back into the bottle save one, which he swallowed. In one quick move he returned the bottle to the medicine cabinet without bothering to cover it.

Olivia continued to stare at him like he'd grown a second pair of head. She was shell-shocked by what had transpired a few seconds ago. _Was he going to overdose on the pills? _She questioned.

Fitz saw her standing at the entranceway but refused to acknowledge her as he moved towards the door.

Without hesitation she moved to the side and he stepped passed her. Olivia allowed him to walk pass her because she had much pressing issues to deal with such as emptying her overfilled bladder. She closed the door to the bathroom and went about her business.

Five minutes later she went downstairs to see an upset Fitz banging pots and pans as he tried to make breakfast with one hand.

"What were you doing with so many pills?" She asked, not put off by his attitude.

He ignored her and continued his search for the skillet he made omelets in.

Olivia walked right up to him, undeterred by his stubbornness. With a firm hand on his right bicep she stopped his movement and silently pleaded that he looked at her. It took him a few seconds to finally meet her gaze, and when he did she saw the raging storm in his eyes.

They stared at each other for a few seconds neither one speaking.

"Why did you lie to me last night about who you were talking with on the phone?"

Olivia paused for a second confused by where all of this was coming from, but then it dawned on her that he probably overheard her on the phone. But she knew she didn't mention Mario's name, so the only thing she could think of that he did was search through her phone. Now she was pissed. "Wait. What! Did you go searching through my phone?"

"That's not the point!"

"It is the point! I am not your child for you to invade my privacy! That's low!"

"I know you're not my child, and I wouldn't have done it if you didn't lie to me! Why did you lie about who you were speaking to? You looked me in the eyes and lied to me. Now that's low! Why did you lie, Olivia? You could have spoken the truth. Would I have been upset? Hell yes! But not as upset as I am right now. How am I suppose to trust you?"

Olivia opened and closed her mouth several times unable to answer his question, he had a point but that still didn't mean he had the right to search through her phone.

"That's just it, Fitz, you do not trust me! If you trusted me you wouldn't have searched through my phone and you would've told me that you're addicted to painkillers. You don't trust me!"

"You lying to me don't help with me trusting you. Why did you lie for such a trivial reason? It makes no sense that you would lie about him? Are you still in love with him or something?" He asked the last part with flashes of emotional pain marred on his face.

"NO! I'm not in love with him! I'm sorry I lied, ok. I didn't want to upset you anymore than you were, that's why I lied."

"That's no excuse for lying. Now I'm going to second guess everything you say or do. Is that how you want us to be in this relationship?"

"I'm sorry I was wrong, I apologize for lying. In the moment I thought it was no big deal but I'm wrong. I'm sorry, Fitz. I don't care for Mario like that anymore."

"Then delete his number out your phone." Fitz told her evenly.

Olivia was shocked by his request. Is he serious? He looked serious. "Fitz, even if I did that he could still call me."

"Then block his number from your phone."

"Are you serious?"

"I'm very serious," Fitz stated evenly.

"You're being ridiculous and unfair right now!"

"You're the one being unfair! If I ever lied to you about speaking with one of my exes you would have my balls on a platter. If he doesn't mean anything to you block his number right now and delete it from your phone."

Olivia was furious by his request, it's not like she would miss Mario if she did but she didn't like him ordering her. Who the hell did he really think he was?

"And if I don't?" She challenged, staring him in his face. She may be petite but she didn't back down from the biggest giant.

"Then it'll tell me everything I need to know about our relationship."

_Ughhhhhhhhh._ Olivia internally groaned he was frustrating her beyond sensible boundaries. She couldn't remember the last time she was this livid.

Walking away momentarily from him Olivia went to retrieve her phone from the countertop that it was lying on. She returned to stand in front of him with her screen displayed for him to see.

She opened her settings menu and then selected _phone_ before _add new_ where she furiously scrolled for Mario's number. When she got to it she clicked on his name to select it and added it to the blocked list. She exited the settings menu and went to her contacts app where she scrolled for his name to delete it. When she was finished she threw her phone dramatically down on the nearby countertop.

"Satisfied now?" She snarled.

Fitz stared at her for a full ten seconds without answering her; eventually he turned his back and resumed looking for his skillet. He was so consumed with anger that he didn't see that said skillet was on top the stove.

"You've got to be fucking kidding me?" Olivia screamed at his back. She was mad he was ignoring her. "I did what you wanted me to do and you're going to ignore me?" She didn't know what was overcoming her but she was very angry – angry enough to punch him in the back.

"What do you want? A fucking gold medal for deleting his number? You're the one who lied!"

"And I'm sorry! I told you I'm sorry! And by the way, I'm not the only one here hiding shit! Why were you chugging pills, Fitz?" Olivia almost scoffed at his attempt to look embarrass. She wasn't going to let him off the hook after he went off the handle about Mario. No, she was going to get to the bottom of this.

"It doesn't matter," he told her with downcast eyes.

"It does matter!" Olivia shouted passionately, she didn't care that the neighbors could potentially hear her.

"Why do you care?" He asked, stubbornly.

Olivia was getting more aggravated by his attitude. What in the hell was wrong with him? She'd never seen him act like such a mule before. _Did he really think I don't care about him? _She thought he would know better than that by now.

"Because I love you! I think that's good enough reason to care about you! So answer my damn question, Fitzgerald! Why were you chugging pills?"

Fitz sighed momentarily before continuing to grind his teeth. Five seconds later and he said nothing. Finally he was able to lift his eyes to hers. He couldn't believe that he was about to divulge this dark part of him.

"I used to use prescription painkillers."

Olivia's eyebrows shot up in surprise, now it made sense that he refused the painkillers.

"Now you get why I didn't want to take it. I don't want to fall back into the habit, but this morning when I found out you lied to me I couldn't handle it so that's why you found me in the bathroom…" He trailed, ashamed of his behavior.

Olivia stood shock she didn't know what to say because this was very serious.

Seeing her shell-shocked state Fitz thought to properly explain why he was moved to do what he did in the bathroom.

"Olivia, I'm in this with you for the long haul. You know more about my past than anyone else. I was never a relationship guy but I'm trying here. I'm trying my best to be the man that is right for you, but I refuse to put my heart on the line for you to step carelessly on it. I can't handle it if you did that to me. So I'm pleading with you to consider my feelings before you lie to me again. I'm also sorry that I didn't tell you about my addiction problem and I understand if it's too much of a burden for you right now."

Olivia didn't realize that tears were now streaming down her face; all of the anger was being expelled through tears.

"If you want to go I'm not going to hold you back," he further offered, even though his heart would break if she took him up on it.

She saw the pain in his eyes as he tried to give her an out but she didn't want an out. She wasn't going to run away from him because of a hurdle in their way. As a couple she was adamant that they jumped over it _together_.

With that realization she addressed him. "I'm not going anywhere," she stated simply but confidently through her tears.

Fitz felt his heart skipping a beat by her words. He was so anxious and worried that she would leave him. Moving his legs in two quick strides he came directly in front of her, he leaned his forehead against hers and with his uninjured arm he pulled her against his sturdy chest.

"I'm so sorry baby. I'm sorry for looking through your phone behind your back. I do trust you." He whispered against her ears. Fitz would do anything in his power to make sure that the woman in his arms stay exactly there, and if he was wrong he would put aside pride and apologize. "I'm so sorry, I love you so much," he continued.

"I'm sorry, too. I'm sorry for lying," Olivia whispered. "We'll get through this," she said, referring to his history of painkiller addiction. "I love you, baby."

They stayed wrapped up tightly in each other's arms for many minutes before the sound of their hungry stomachs pulled them apart laughing.

"What do you want for breakfast?" Olivia asked.

"I was going to make breakfast," Fitz whined, playfully.

"We can do it together," she returned.

And together they made vegetable omelets and a small side of buttermilk pancakes. Their movements were synchronized as they chopped vegetables and stirred the pancake batter. They didn't talk much but that was ok with them. They simply basked in the fact that they had their first major fight and survived it. The morning could have gone a completely different way, Olivia could have left and this shared moment wouldn't have happened.

When they were finished polishing off their breakfast Olivia wiped her mouth before saying, "we have to talk about what we'll do about the painkillers."

Fitz pushed away his plate and exhaled loudly. "Maybe I shouldn't take it," he suggested.

"But you'll be in a lot of pain if you don't. Maybe you can only use it when the pain is really unbearable?" Olivia proposed.

"Yea that sounds good. But I don't want it around me. Can you keep it?"

Olivia thought about it for a minute before she eventually agreed to hold onto them for him. "I can do that."

After that, they cleared the table and returned upstairs.

"Can we have a minute?" Fitz asked from his position lying on the bed. He had worked up energy arguing with her and was feeling tired, and the drug was also making him sleepy. Olivia was walking around the room putting things back in order. She was busily moving because that was what she did when she felt apprehension. This new revelation about Fitz worried her tremendously.

She finally stopped at his request and joined him on the bed. When she did, she immediately snuggled into his uninjured side. He held onto her with his right arm as if she would disappear into thin air. They lay for more than a minute like this without talking. Olivia listened to his breathing and felt his heartbeat against the side of her face. It was thumping in the same rhythm as her.

"You're worried," Fitz said softly. He wasn't sure that she had heard him because she didn't say anything for a long time.

"I am," she eventually said. "I need you to fight the urge, Fitz. You can't go back there even when you're upset at me or someone else. You got to fight the urge, baby."

"I'll fight it," he said defeated, lacking confidence.

"No, you have to say it like you believe it. I'm here to help you; and you will fight and win this."

"We'll get through this," he said more convincingly, thanks to the belief she had in him.

"Yes we will," she stated as a matter of fact.

They fell back into silence basking in the serene feeling of being in each other's arm. Eventually, Fitz succumbed to sleep. Olivia spent a few minutes looking at his sleeping form before gently climbing out of bed. She still needed to do her final brush up for the test she had later that day.

* * *

When she was finish reading the last cue card that she made for studying her phone rang. Luckily for her it wasn't Mario this time, but Tina.

"Hey girl," she greeted; this was their first time talking on the phone.

"Hey Liv, how are you?"

Olivia exhaled loudly before she answered, "I'm good. Just finished studying. Are you ready for the test?"

It was Tina's turn to exhale, "that's what I was actually calling you about. I'm so not prepared right now. My son was really sick so most of the time I was taking care of him and I barely got to study for the test. Do you think we can meet up earlier and go over some questions? That would help me a whole lot better than reading from the book," Tina sounded like she was on the verge of tears.

"Hey hey it's ok. I would love to meet up with you. Where do you want us to meet up?" Olivia asked, climbing out of the couch.

"We can go to the Starbucks that's a block away from the academy."

"Ok, sounds good."

"What's your address? I'll come get you, that's the least I can do," Tina offered.

"That'll be great if you could. The address is…" Olivia rattled off Fitz' address to her. Tina thanked her and promised to see her in the next hour or so.

Olivia climbed upstairs to get ready for the day. She entered Fitz' bedroom and stealthily moved to the bathroom where she stripped down of her clothing while the water heated up. In the meantime she grabbed her face scrub and squeezed a dim size into her hands before smoothing it over her face. When the bathroom began to fog from the hot water she climbed in. She smirked at how many of her belongings were splayed all over his house. Her bath gel was next to his, her lavender bath poufy sponge next to his navy blue one. A part of her felt like she was already living with him because she spent so much time there. The thought made her both happy and scared. She didn't think she was ready for such a step. Olivia shook her head to clear her thoughts from running away from her. It's not like he'd asked her to move in or anything like that. _Get it together girl! _She chided herself.

When she was finished dressing in her fire academy uniform she moved onto her hair. She undid the chunky twists they were in before brushing it up into one and securing it with a huge hair tie. When it was in a puff she carelessly tuck the ends in with some bobby pins. She applied a little lip balm to her lips and she was ready for the day.

Olivia moved over to the bed where Fitz was and took a seat by his head. He was still sound asleep, she ran her fingers through his thick wavy hair to wake him up. She did this for a few seconds and it wasn't working. It seemed to have made him sleep deeper. She then started cooing his name, "Fitz, Fitz, baby wake up. Fitz, Fitz, wake up."

Hearing his name being called eventually roused him from his sleep. Fitz opened his eyes to Liv massaging his scalp it felt so heavenly that he didn't want to answer her.

"Hey," he croaked.

"Hey, how are you feeling?" She asked.

"Achy and groggy but good." He answered.

"Ok, you can go back to sleep just now. I wanted to tell you that I'm leaving early for school. Tina and I are going to go study at the Starbucks. She's actually on her way to pick me up."

"Oh, oh."

"Is there anything you need me to do before I leave?"

"No no, I'll be good."

"Sure?"

"Yea, I'm sure. Are you coming back tonight?" Fitz asked, for some reason he was feeling needy. He didn't want her to leave.

"Yea after I get out of class," she assured with a small smile.

"Ok. Love you." He said, relieved.

"Love you too, baby," Olivia returned, planting a soft kiss on his forehead.

Twenty minutes later Olivia received a text stating that Tina was outside. Olivia relayed that message to a half sleeping Fitz. He somehow became alert and offered to walk her to the door, which she accepted.

She had everything she needed in her backpack including her cue cards that she was going to use with Tina. Fitz walked her to the door in his pajamas bottom and a white T-shirt, his sleepy head was disheveled and morning stubble graced his face.

"Do you want to meet her?" Olivia asked, nodding her head to the Honda Accord that was sitting in the driveway.

He smiled weakly at her as he said, "probably another time when I'm not looking like crap."

Olivia give him a light chuckle before she replied teasingly, '"you can never look like crap when you're sex on legs."

Fitz grinned before leaning his face forward and fusing their lips together. This was the first time they had shared a kiss for the day. He kissed her tenderly without tongue, not wanting to put on a show. When he was somewhat sated he pulled apart from her.

"Go kick butt baby! Good luck on your test."

She tiptoed and pecked his lips before saying, "thanks." She then walked towards the car and waved at him before she entered inside of it.

"Well damn, girl! You need to tell me where I can find one of him!" Tina exclaimed, as greeting.

Olivia laughed at her outburst before countering, "I'm afraid there's only one of him. "

Tina gave her a chuckle before putting the car in reverse and backing out of the driveway.

"Thanks so much for agreeing to help me, Liv. You have no idea how appreciative I am."

"No problem, Teens, I'm happy to help."

"Teens? HA!" Haven't heard that one in awhile.

"What, you don't like it?" Olivia asked, she didn't meant to nicknamed her but it somehow sounded nice to call her Teens instead of Tina.

"No it's fine, it just brought back some memories. Good memories," she clarified.

"Oh good then." Olivia smiled.

The ladies caught up about what they did the previous day and both laughed at the fact that they were stuck caring for their sick loved ones.

When they got to Starbucks they ordered their preferred beverage and found an empty seat in the corner of the room and began to study the material.

An hour into studying Tina decided to give them an icebreaker.

"Don't look now but at 1 O' clock there's a creep staring at us," Tina said, quietly.

"Where?" Olivia looked around abruptly without paying heed to Tina's subtle warning.

Tina burst into laughter at Olivia's frank obviousness.

"Oh my gosh, Liv! Never again will I show you anything. You just looked when I told you not to as yet." Tina was laughing so hard that tears sprang to her eyes.

Olivia also chuckled because when it came to subtlety she was never good at it; at least that was what she was told.

The ringing of Olivia's phone alerted her to an incoming call, she checked it and saw that it was Abby. She excused herself and answered it; she talked to her for a few minutes before hanging up. Abby had called to check in on Fitz.

"Sorry about that, it was one of my friends."

"Oh it's no problem," Tina said, and they recommenced their studying.

* * *

Olivia was feeling fairly confident in her abilities as she finished up her written test. All of the extra studying she did with Tina kept the information afresh in her head. She was one of the first to turn in their papers, and since Tina had promised to give her a ride home she decided to hang around in the cafeteria area.

Since she had some waiting time Olivia decided to call Fitz.

"Hi," she greeted.

"Hi, baby," he answered. "How was the test?"

"It was good. Not going to toot my own horn but I think I nailed it," she boosted with a laugh.

"Good, that's what I want to hear."

"What you doing?" She asked: she could hear him shuffling around the room.

"Oh nothing much, looking for something to eat." He technically didn't lie but he was in the middle of doing something to surprise her, it was kind of a make up for this morning less than happy start. All day he lay around the house feeling miserable because of his injury, but then he realized that even though he was going through this he had a beautiful woman by his side that was taking care of him. And when he had gotten that epiphany he decided to do something special to let her know he appreciated her putting up with his crap.

"Ok, don't overwork yourself too much," she warned.

"I promise I won't baby. I'll see you soon."

"See you soon, love you."

"Love you too," and with that he hung up the phone.

The phone call had barely ended when Olivia heard.

"Miss Pope."

She fought against rolling her eyes at Lt. Eric Ward who basically came out of nowhere.

"Lt. Ward," she greeted evenly.

"How are you this evening?"

"I'm good, thanks."

"Oh good. Do you need –?"

His sentence was interrupted by Tina's question. "Ready to go Liv?" She had just finished her test and followed the instructions to come get Olivia in the cafeteria per her text.

Olivia thanked the heavens for small mercies as she said, "yes."

"Good night, Lt. Ward," she muttered before making her way to Tina without waiting for him to reply.

"How was it?" Olivia asked Tina, in reference to the test.

"It was fine, it could've been a whole lot worst. Thank you again."

"Stop thanking me so much," Liv chuckled.

"I'm sorry I was taught to be grateful to the people who helped you, and unfortunately for me there aren't many people who has ever helped."

Olivia nodded her head in acknowledgement. Some statements didn't need a reply so she said nothing.

"So what's up with Lt. McCreepy?" Tina asked when they were outside in the parking lot.

"I don't know, and I don't want to either. Keeping my distance."

"Smart thing to do. He looks like nothing but trouble." Tina said, unlocking the car.

"I concur." Olivia returned, opening the passenger side door.

* * *

Olivia used Fitz' key to unlock the front door. She was surprised that the living room was so dark. She had spoken to him half an hour ago so she would've thought he was awake.

"Fitz?" She called out as she made her way inside.

"In the kitchen." She heard him called. Olivia dropped her backpack onto the nearby couch before making her way to see about her man. When she got to the kitchen her breath caught in her throat at the sight of several candles splayed on the small dining table and some on the countertop. The candles were the only light illuminating the darkness.

"What's all of this, baby?" She asked, surprised.

Fitz standing off to the side of the table in a pair of black sweatpants and black T-shirt said, "a happy end to a bad start."

Olivia laughed, cried and gasped all in one breath. He was so perfect to her, she didn't think that her heart could have falling more for him but it did.

Still having trouble taking in everything, Olivia spoke his name softly as if to question if this was real. "Fitz…"

Fitz smiled at her, he watched as the flames from the nearby candles cast a glow on her mocha skin. She looked radiant in the candlelight. Free from makeup or fancy clothes. He loved her, simply and purely.

He began softly, "Livvie, I know we both did some questionable things in the past 24 hours, so let's make a truce tonight that going forward they will be no more lying and no more snooping behind each other's back. Deal?"

Olivia walked up to him and said, "deal," before planting a soft kiss onto his lips.

Pulling apart, she asked, "So what's on the menu tonight?"

"Some takeout Chinese food, compliments of a disgruntled Stephen. Being injured has its perks if I get to boss him around all the time," Fitz joked and Olivia laughed aloud.

He led her to the table and pulled out her chair with his right hand, she accepted it with a loving smile and a warm thank you. When he had finished serving her the pork Lo mein he knew that she loved, he sat across from her and together they ended their day on a positive note. Not only did they have their first couple's quarrel today, but they also came out stronger and for that they had grown closer.

* * *

**A/N: The END! Hope you liked this chapter and I hoped I did some justice to their heated argument. If you were Liv would you have deleted the number out of your phone? Even if it was for peace sake? Let me know what you thought of that. Also, they didn't run but stayed and fought it out. TBH I always hated that part of their relationship especially re Olivia – the always-running part. Would love to hear your thoughts on the chapter. Your reviews motivate me so please don't just read the chapter. Thank you. **

**BTW did they make the right decision regarding the pills?**

**Also, Tina and Liv's friendship is growing and Eric won't quit. Smh. And finally, how did you like Fitz surprising her with a candlelight dinner at the end? He's really trying to get this BF thing right. **

**Until next time,**

**XOXO**


	19. WTF?

**A/N: I have good news and I have bad news. This update is a little on the short side (I consider anything under 4500 words short). However, I have already started chapter 20. Yayy! Thank you for your continuous reviews and love for this story. ENJOY!**

* * *

_Some days later_

Fitz was the first to wake that morning. He got up and slowly stretched both hands into the air. This was his first time doing such a simple task since his injury. He was officially freed from his restricting shoulder sling as of yesterday. His left shoulder was surprisingly healing on its own, even the doctor found his recovery to be miraculous. However, he wasn't fully out of the woods – his shoulder still pained, especially at nights. Plus, they were still talks about a non-invasive surgery to repair his AC ligament but have since been placed on hold from the last observation

He looked over his right shoulder at the beautiful woman that has been by his side through this entire ordeal. This entire situation made him appreciate her even more and he grew to love her deeper. This was the kind of love he heard of but never witnessed – the kind of love when someone has your back through thick and thin. He knew that she was the woman he wants to spend the rest of his life with, the woman that he wants to someday procreate with. She was not only outwardly beautiful but also inwardly. He would go so far as to say, her inward beauty surpassed her outward appearance and that was a huge feat. Her patience and tender loving care she provided for him even when he was a Grinch was much treasured. She could've left him at any moment and returned to her apartment but she stuck by his side. And the judgment free zone she provided regarding his past addiction was heart whelming. Fitz knew that he could search high, low and throughout all the earth and won't be able to find someone as incredible as her. He got lucky, extremely lucky and he was resolute in keeping her as an integral part of his life.

"See something you like?" Her sleepy, raspy voice startled him out of his thoughts. He hadn't noticed her watching him while he observed her.

"More like someone I love." He said. The sweet, shy smile he received was enough to make his face warm.

"How was your sleep?"

"Good," she answered, stretching out her limbs.

"What do you want for breakfast?" He asked, standing up on his feet.

"Mmm… why are you being so nice?" She stared at him suspiciously.

"What? I'm offended!" Fitz countered, holding onto his chest with his right hand. "Can't your man do nice things for you?" He walked over to her side and brought his face close to hers.

"Don't what me! I'm just surprised that _my_ _man_ is being nice. Can't remember the last time he was," she teased.

"Don't hold him to the things of the past. It's a new day, baby. So… like I asked earlier, what do you want for breakfast?" He enunciated each of his words.

Olivia laughed lightly before placing her index finger on her chin in thought. "Hmmm, I'll have some granola cereal and milk."

"That's it?" Fitz asked, shocked that she was requiring such a simple breakfast when he was offering more.

"Uh huh, that's all I want. Besides, I need to get to work in the next hour and half. I don't have time for a full spread. So... why don't you save this offer for later when I can properly cash in on it, huh? What do you say, pretty boy?" She took her lower lips between her teeth, looking challengingly into his cerulean blue eyes.

Fitz unable to control the hungry look she was given him, succumbed and kiss her on the mouth. The kiss was slow and hunger filled, it had been a while since they were sated by each other physically. Fitz wasted no time thrusting his tongue into her mouth and entangling his with hers. Olivia was the first to pull back from the overwhelming feel of her mouth being devoured. He was simply too much.

Breathlessly she said, "We can't. Your shoulder is not fully healed and I have to go to work." Someone had to be the sensible one to stop them before they went too far.

Fitz groaned and stood to his feet, cursing underneath his breath at the feel of the tent in his pajamas pants. Olivia stared hungrily at his erection, she could tell he wasn't wearing any underwear; the thin material of his pajamas pants was the only barrier that shielded his glorious manhood.

Seeing her predicament Fitz decided that he could have a bit of fun with the situation. "I should go take care of this in the shower. Wanna come watch?"

Olivia gulped, squirming her legs together to ease the throbbing at the apex of her thighs. _Two can play that game_, she thought. "I don't want to watch I want to suck it." She smirked when she saw the redden tint that overtook his ears. _Aha! Got him!_

"You don't play fair woman!" Fitz groaned before storming out of the room and heading for a cold shower. He knew that he couldn't persuade her to have sex because she was adamant about not having sex until his shoulder was fully healed. The last time they did and he injured himself in the process left her scared; and if he was being honest with himself it also scared him. He wanted full recovery in his shoulder; it was pertinent to his career that he was in great physical shape.

While Fitz was in the shower Olivia slipped into the bathroom and began getting ready at the bathroom sink. She brushed her teeth, washed her face and fixed her hair all the while waiting for him to finish up showering.

"How much longer do you think you got in there, pretty boy?"

She heard him grunt, he hated the name "pretty boy". It sounded so emasculating to him but she loved taunting him.

"Livvie, how many times do I have to tell you to not call me pretty boy? I think you like getting me riled up. It's been a while since I took you over my knees."

Olivia tried not to chuckle as she eyed her reflection in the mirror. "Put me over the knees and do what pretty boy?" She heard the shower stop running and fought the urge to run. It was sort of exciting anticipating his next move.

"Spank that sweet ass," he said, pulling back the shower curtain to reveal his wet male form.

For someone who hasn't been working out in two plus weeks he looked incredibly amazing. Olivia stared at him through the mirror, starting from his broad shoulders – taking in the healing wound on his left one – to his rigid abdomen glistened with a thousand water beads, she spent a little more time taking in his pinkish flaccid member that hung between his legs surrounded by landscaped soft dark brown hair, and finally her gaze went to his face – his wickedly handsome face. The bruises from his fall were long gone leaving no scars in its wake to her delight.

"See something you like?" He arched a questioning eyebrow, using her words back on her.

She took a deep breath before saying, "more like someone I love."

Smiling at her, he said, "Touché, Ms. Pope. Let me get out of your way." He grabbed a soft white towel from the towel rack and wrapped it around his lower half.

Before he was fully out the door, Olivia called after him. "Promise me you'll do something?"

"What's that?" He questioned, leaning against the doorframe with his upper body.

"When your shoulder heals that you'll tie me up and fuck me into oblivion."

Fitz groaned and softly banged his head onto the doorframe twice before replying. "Dammit, Olivia! Are you trying to kill me? This is torture. This should be illegal. I should call President Obama right now and have him make it a law. The thou shall not speak dirty to your significant other while they are incapacitated law."

Olivia threw her head back and laughed loudly. He was freaking hilarious. "Babe, I think you're mixing up the bible with your politics. Sound like a true Republican. By the way which political party do you belong to?"

"Why?" He loved that their conversations can go from playful to serious in a nanosecond. Here he was butt naked underneath his towel while she wore her sleeping clothes, which consisted of one of his T-shirts and her undies, talking politics.

"I need to know. These are important things. It'll determine our future, a house divided cannot stand."

"Seriously, Livvie?"

"I'm serious, Fitzgerald. Oh my gosh, you're a Republican aren't you? I fell in love with a Republican." Olivia said dramatically, clutching onto her chest.

"No I'm not. I never said that," Fitz defended quickly. "For your information, I'm a liberal, it started off as a rebellion against my staunch Republican father. But later on I found it to be the party that I best identify with the political views and policies."

"Good, because if you were a Republican it would be the end of our relationship."

"You're joking right?" Fitz didn't believe her, although her face was serious.

"I'm very serious."

Fitz knitted his eyebrows as he regarded her. She had to be joking and it was confirmed when he saw her lips quivering from holding in her laughter.

Unable to hold it in any longer Olivia burst into a new round of laughter.

"You should've seen your face!" She said in between laughs.

"You're just a meany." Fitz said grumpily, exiting the bathroom door and closing it behind him.

Olivia continued laughing as she stripped from her nightclothes. First thing she needed to do was pee. She was still self-conscious about doing certain things in front of him although he wasn't.

Ten minutes later she emerged from the bathroom with her skin already dried and lotion-ed.

"Where do you think you're going, sir?" She asked, when she saw Fitz getting dressed in his work uniform.

"To work." He told her simply. "I feel good and the guys could use my help."

"Fitz, you know you're not cleared to return to work." She reprimanded with stern eyes.

"True. But, I'm just going in to catch up on some paperwork."

"Ok, if you say so, you already know that Chief will send you home."

Fitz shrugged his shoulders and continued tucking his firehouse 51 polo shirt into his pants. Lt. Grant was back baby, whether they liked it or not.

"I'll be fine, Livvie. Don't worry your pretty head."

Olivia shook her head disapprovingly, pulling out a pair of underwear from the drawer that was reserved for her.

* * *

Everyone excluding Fitz had just returned from an emergency call. There was a residential fire with no casualties. They were able to salvage most of the external parts of the building but the inside was excessively damaged.

Most of the firefighters resigned to the kitchen for something to eat while some went to their locker room to freshen up. This was the case for Abby and Olivia.

"We should totally do a double date this weekend?" Abby said, as she redid her ponytail.

"Where to?" Olivia said, rummaging through her workbag for the breath mints she knew she kept. "Crap!" She exclaimed when the bag fell out of her hands and scattered the contents all over the floor.

Abby saw her predicament and got on the floor to help gather her things. "I don't know. Maybe dinner and a movie or dinner and dancing? Oh, let's do dancing. It's been a while since I did that," Abby babbled as she grabbed the single tampon from the floor before picking up the pill bottle that was next to the wall near her.

"Yea, that sounds nice. I'll have to ask Fitz. Maybe we can hit up that Latin/Caribbean club?"

Abby laughed, standing to her feet. "So you can show off on us white folks?"

"Speak for you and Stephen. My man can dance." Olivia said with a smug smile.

"What can't Mr. Perfect do? I wasn't kidding when I told you that you're a lucky bitch in scoring him. Because you are."

Olivia waved her off with a hand and smiled, she was indeed very luck. "Whatever, Abbs. If I'm a lucky bitch then so is he." She stated as a matter of fact.

"Ooo, I hear you girl." Abby extended her hand to give her the contents she picked up, but stopped midway when she noticed Fitz' name on the orange pill bottle. Her eyes widen when she read the prescription on it.

"What are you doing with Fitz prescription pills?" She asked curiously, passing over the bottle to Olivia.

Shit! Olivia was quickly alarmed. How could she explain this without selling out Fitz' previous addiction problems? She didn't see the need for anyone besides her and him to know about it unless he wanted to tell them. So she lied, replying in a casual tone she said, "oh, that. We were about to leave this morning and he forgot to pick it up so I ended up grabbing it for him."

"Oh ok, I forgot how domesticated you two are. Has he asked you to move in as yet?"

Olivia was relieved that she didn't further pry into the pills. "Uh… nope."

"Hmmm," Abby said.

"Hmmm what?"

"Oh nothing," Abby returned, tight lipped.

"Just say it," Olivia encouraged.

"Ok alright. It's silly, really… But… I see you two married before the year is out. It's just gonna happen." Abby finished her statement despite Olivia was shaking her head no.

"I doubt it. We're in no rush and I'm not going to expect that; and I will most definitely not put pressure on him to do that."

"Like I said, it's silly but it's completely possible."

"Whatever you say, Abby," Olivia returned dismissively, closing her locker door.

The two ladies walked side by side out of the locker room. As they were passing Fitz' office Olivia slowed down to peep through the glass window for him but he wasn't there so they continued walking and talking.

They made their way to the kitchen to see what Harrison had prepared. As the volunteer firefighter he was still relegated to cooking duties in his free time.

"Wright, what's for lunch?" Abby asked, mimicking her voice to that of a drill sergeant.

"Heartbreak mixed with rejection," he answered solemnly.

"Oh oh, did someone break your heart? Give me the name and address. I'll handle it."

Olivia laughed at Abby's overprotectiveness as she made her way over to the stove.

"That smells good, Har." She complimented, inhaling the scent of the chili boiling in the pot. "So yea, what's up with that statement? Who's the girl and what has she done?"

"Thanks. It's no big deal, ladies. I'll be fine," he said, sourly.

"Apparently, not so fine. Spill the beans," Olivia demanded, taking over the pot spoon from him and began stirring the pot. Another thing that she enjoyed about her job was that they all became a family. They general learn how to care and love each other. Because they saw the fragility of life every day their working environment was much more different than most corporate employees who were subject to animosity amongst their peers.

With a huff Harrison sat on the vacant stool next to the small countertop that was near the stove. "Monica." He stated simply. "Been together since high school. She's at UNC while I stayed back to pursue a dream as a firefighter. She called me two days ago to say that she couldn't do the long distance thing anymore, which I truly understand but… I found out she was with someone else."

"Hold up! Harrison, you actually had/have a serious girlfriend, since when?" Abby asked.

"Yea, Harrison, since when?" Olivia added. This was news to them. Harrison was a free spirit especially with the ladies.

"Before you start, the two of us had an understanding, she violated that understanding and trust."

"You've got to be kidding me. So you can fuck other girls while she's away but she can't do the same?" Abby said, shaking her head.

Olivia nodded her head in agreement with Abby's statement.

"Yea! When I do it I don't carry feelings, my heart still belonged to her. Women can't have sex without carrying feelings. Now the relationship is doomed because she caught feelings."

Olivia looked at his young 21 years old face and felt sorry for him because he just made his deathbed by saying such a misogynistic statement, especially in front of Abby.

"I think I'm gonna go outside and see what the others are up to," Olivia said, resting the pot spoon onto the pot spoon holder. As she slithered away she heard the beginning of Abby's rant. He was going to be a changed man when she was finished with him.

* * *

Fitz stood next to the fire truck his team normally used. He hadn't realized how much he missed his job until he was back there. Chief Beene threatened him earlier to return home but he promised to stay out of their way. He spent most of the time lounging around the firehouse doing absolutely nothing, because he was technically on sick leave. He couldn't wait to return to work he lived for his job.

"Fitz, you still got that tool box I borrowed last year?" Stephen asked, breaking him out of his thoughts.

"The one you never returned?" Fitz raised a questioning eyebrow at him.

"I returned it, mate. I remember doing that."

"When?" Fitz asked, folding his right arm around his waist.

Stephen scratched the back of his head because he clearly didn't remember ever returning it.

"That's what I thought. Anyways, I got it from Home Depot. You should check them out."

"Come on, man. You gonna make me buy a tools box when I can borrow yours?"

"That's exactly why I'm gonna make you buy one, because at the end of the day, it's me who's rebuying it. So get your own."

Stephen rolled his eyes, muttered something along the line of "what are friends for?" before walking away.

Fitz chuckled at his back. He watched as he opened the front door and Olivia walked out. The two talked for a couple of seconds before separating. Olivia began walking towards his direction and he couldn't help but smile at her oncoming presence. _How great was it that they worked together?_ He mused.

"I received a complaint that someone is being stingy, Lt. Grant, is that true?" She asked when she was at a respectable distance in front of him.

"Depends on your definition of being stingy. I call it self preservation."

"Hmmm. That's not what was reported." She quipped. "How's your shoulder by the way?"

"It's good," he answered with a smile.

"Great," she said, turning to walk away. At work she tried to keep their interactions at minimum

"You leaving already?" He semi-pouted.

"Unlike you, Lt. Grant, some of us do have to work."

"Very sassy, Pope. I have half a mind to give you some drills for that mouth."

"You wish!" Olivia tossed over her shoulder and laughed, walking further away from him.

"Ms. Pope!" The sound of her name being called startled her. She felt her heart beat increased at the newly familiarly voice. Looking over to her right she couldn't believe who it was that was approaching her.

Fitz was standing a few feet away, also looking in the direction from where her name was called. Something in his gut told him to walk towards her and he did. He arrived at the same time as the other man.

"Lt. Ward, what are you doing here?" She asked, confused.

"I have a meeting with, Chief Beene." He gave her a sly smile while Olivia fought the urge to vomit.

"Lt. Ward," Fitz spoke up, making his presence known. Proffering his right hand he waited for the other man to shake it.

"Grant, right? I believed we worked in the past." He said, shaking Fitz' hand. He wasn't too please with the interruption but he played along like it was fine.

"Yes we did, about three and a half years ago."

Seeing a gap in the conversation Olivia decided to make her exit. "Excuse me, but I have work to do." She said quickly.

"I was hoping to talk with you." Eric voiced.

"Can't right now. I'll see you at school." She said curtly before turning her back on them and retreating to the building.

Fitz found her behavior odd – not in the, I _have something to hide kind of way_, but in the, _I am very uncomfortable kind of way_. He mentally stored that information for later.

"Do you know the way to his office?" Fitz asked in an even tone.

"I got it," Eric said, walking away. Fitz saw him disappearing inside of the building and decided to follow him to ensure that he was going where he said he was. He had him on his radar; mildly pleased that he stopped at Chief Beene's secretary Fitz retreated to the commons.

As he made his way to the commons, Fitz was contemplating whether or not he should broach the topic with Liv at work or wait for later. If he was going to do it later he needed something to occupy his mind and at the moment he had nothing to. He really didn't want to think about his personal life at work. However, when he entered the shared space he wasn't able to stop himself from saying, "Pope, can I see you in my office?"

Olivia nodded before getting up to follow him. They walked the corridors to his office in quiet. When they were inside of the room, Fitz shut the door and stood behind his desk.

They stood staring at each other for a few seconds before Fitz asked slowly, "Does Lt. Ward give you any trouble?" His eyebrows were almost touching the sky as he tried to gauge her reaction.

"Why do you ask?" Olivia arched a questioning eyebrow.

"I found your body language earlier to be very rigid and you looked very uncomfortable in his presence. Why is that? Did he say something to you?"

Olivia shook her head. "Not per se, but he's creepy. Everywhere I turn he's there. He just gives me a really bad vibe and today didn't help that fact either. Now all of a sudden he's at my workplace having "mysterious meetings" with my boss."

"He wants in your pants." Fitz stated evenly, albeit through clenched teeth.

Olivia began shaking her head no but Fitz stopped her by saying, "Yes he is. I know his type, he sees you as a challenge and a conquest. Some men, myself at times, are pigs. We only see women for one thing."

"It's a good thing you changed because… "

"Because you wouldn't want to date a douche, I get it." He finished for her.

She gave him a sympathetic smile before continuing, "But yea, the dude is creepy, I keep my distance. So far he hasn't said anything to me because I never give him a chance to. Tina and I call him, Lt. Creepy."

"Is he like that with other girls or just you?"

"To be honest I don't know. I don't notice him because most times I try to avoid him.

Fitz sighed he didn't like this guy, especially him being so close to his woman. "Livvie, please be careful because I swear to God that I won't be responsible for my actions if he says or does anything that I deem wrong to you. And that is even looking at you for longer than what is necessary," he threw in the last part for extra emphasis.

"I am being careful, very careful."

They were startled by a knock on the close door. It was Chief Beene accompanied by no other than Lt. Ward.

"Lt. Grant, Pope," Chief Beene greeted when he made his way into the room. "Lt. Grant, I want you to meet your temporary replacement. After Lt. Jones had to take an emergency leave of absence, Lt. Ward was gracious to fill in two of your shifts. He'll be with us until you return."

Olivia's eyes almost bulged out of its socket. WHAT THE FUCK? She looked alarmed at Fitz and his expression mirrored hers. They both sensed that something was not right but they said nothing, because how could they justify their feelings without any hard evidence?

* * *

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed all of the Olitz banter from the beginning all the way to the end. Harrison is a trip and our girl Abby has surely come a long way. Let me know your highlights of the chapter. And please don't just read the story leave a review also. As a writer one of the greatest reciprocation of thanks you can give to us is by leaving a feedback whether good or bad, it truly helps to cultivate our craft and feeds our muses. So thanks in advance for that.**

**And finally, what do you think about Lt. Eric Ward? (BTW: It is perfectly ok for a Lt. to work at a fire academy while also serving as an active firefighter. He's only the drill teacher there). Any predictions on what you think will happen or should happen?**

***I'm half asleep typing this author's note.***

**Until next time,**

**XOXO**


	20. Why Do Bad Things Happen To Good People?

***TRIGGER WARNING. PLEASE READ AT YOUR OWN RISK***

* * *

_Saturday_

"You can at least look like you want to go out babe?" Olivia said, sitting on the sofa next to a sour faced Fitz. They had decided to go out with Abby and Stephen for dinner and a movie. They declined dancing because neither felt like doing it. After finding out yesterday that Eric Ward was filling in for Fitz the couple was feeling rather uneasy. However, instead of worrying about his motives they decided to go out even if it was just to the movies.

"I'm sorry, babe," Fitz said, entwining his fingers with her, trying to be in the moment with her. He was feeling so much apprehension about this Eric guy that he didn't know what to do. Now, Chief Beene forbade him from returning to the station unless the doctor cleared him.

"You look beautiful tonight," he complimented. He took in her curly locks that graced her shoulders and the smoothness of her face. She wore a simple white tee with a gold "statement necklace" or that's what she called it. It complimented her black skinny jeans and her black high-heeled boots with a small gold chain hanging across the front.

"Thanks," she blushed. "You're not so bad yourself, pretty boy," she returned. He looked impeccable in a fitted denim jeans, a baby blue buttoned down shirt and black loafer shoes.

Catching her off-guard he pulled her onto his lap with his right arm.

Olivia giggled as she sat sideways in his lap. "What are you doing, Mister?"

"Nothing," he growled, kissing her softly. "We can sit here and wait for those two to come get us or we can make out with each other? Which one you prefer?" He finished with a peck of her lips.

"Make out for $400, Alex!" She laughed, wrapping her arms around his neck.

"Lucky for you that was a double jeopardy and you've just earned your self $800, missy." Fitz spoke awfully close to her mouth. "Time to pick up your prize," he said, latching onto her lips.

The feel of her soft lips on his always made his blood hot. Fitz brought her body closer to his by holding onto the seat of her rear. His right hand did not leave there; he continued feeling up her ass while kissing her mouth thoroughly. All worldly thoughts escaped his mind as he reveled in the moment. He was grateful for her kisses they revived his hungry soul. He ached to be one with her again and knew that she probably was, too. Even though she said nothing about it the moans that escaped her lips were evidence of her need. He felt himself becoming stiff and knew that if they didn't stop he would have her on her back, spread out on the couch. However, instead of looking for self-gratification he thought about what he could do to make her feel better.

"Livvie," he groaned, when his face was pulled back a few inches from hers. He took in her bee-stung lips and desired filled eyes she was aroused and beautiful. "Baby, I want to pleasure you," he said, staring into the very depths of her soul

"Fitz…" she moaned, squirming on top of his erection. "You can't," she began, speaking sensibility.

"I can, I will, I'm going to…" He returned, confidently.

"Take off your pants" he commanded, urging her to stand on her feet.

Olivia stared at him for a few seconds debating with herself why this was probably a bad idea. But desire overtook sensible thinking. She stood to her feet and did as he commanded. Standing in just an orange tanga style panty and her white tee she felt extremely sexy and vulnerable.

Fitz stood to his feet and grabbed one of her hand. "Come with me. " He led her to the kitchen straight to the dining table. He grabbed all contents that were on it and moved it out of the way. When he was done he turned towards her and said, "Lie on the table."

Olivia gave him a strange look but she obliged. "You're so weird," she teased, situating herself on top the mahogany finished table.

"You'll see how weird I am in a minute," he returned sultry. He guided her legs wide apart so that she was opened up to him.

"I love how bold you are," he said, eyeing up the fleshly imprint through her panty. "I could see how wet you already are. Do I make you wet?" He asked, walking around the table to where her head was.

Olivia's eyes were closed and her mouth agape. The anticipation was killing her slowly. Being on the table spread out like a buffet was doing things to her libido that she'd never experienced before.

"Do I make you wet?" he repeated his question. Olivia nodded yes. "Use your words, sweet baby."

"Yes… Yes you do," she moaned.

"Good," he smirked; lowering his head to hers and connecting their lips in a sizzling kiss. Her fingers found their way into his curls at the nape of his neck pulling him closer as their tongues duel for dominance. Pulling apart for air Fitz watched her chest heaving as she tried to regulate her breathing. "You're so beautiful," he murmured, running his index finger from one corner of her lips to the next. With the same index finger he trailed down the planes of her body and settled it on her right big toe.

He observed the teal colored polish and smiled. "Pretty color," he said.

In the distance they heard Olivia's cellphone started ringing.

"Fitz, hurry! We don't have a lot of time before Stephen and Abby gets here." Olivia said impatiently. She felt like she would literally die if she didn't find a release soon. She was wounded up tighter than a jack in the box toy.

"Patience sweetheart," he chuckled, running his index finger extra slowl up her legs.

"Fitz!" Olivia cried in frustrations.

Feeling sorry for her he pulled up his chair to the table to devour his pre movie dinner. She relaxed her body when she felt his hands on her upper thighs.

And just as he was about to ease her underwear down the loud bang on the front door alerted them of their ride.

"Ughhhhhh!" Olivia groaned in annoyance. Worst! Possible! Time! She mentally screamed.

"I'm so sorry," Fitz said, feeling truly remorseful for arousing her and now he couldn't finish.

"Keep it to yourself!" She snapped, swinging her legs off of the table.

If he wasn't feeling so bad he would have found her angry mutterings funny. He stepped aside for her to walk pass him to head to the living room where she shimmied back into her jeans before slipping on her boots.

"We're coming!" He heard her scream.

He walked up to her and said, "I'm gonna make it up to you." Fitz tried to redeem himself by holding onto her hand but she snatched it away from him.

"I'm fine."

He decided to cool it and let her be. They walked towards the door after she was ready. Opening the door, they greeted a well dressed Abby and Stephen on the other side. They all shared brief hugs before walking to Stephen's car.

Fitz opened the car door for Olivia and she muttered a thank you when he closed it. She knew she was behaving irrational; blame it on her craze hormones. She was a victim of sexual frustrations.

"So, which movie do you want to go watch?" Abby asked from the front passenger seat. They had already decided where they were going to eat but not which movie they wanted to see.

"What is out right now?" Fitz asked.

"It all depends. There's this animation movie that Rihanna is in, it's called Home. There's also Mall Cop 2 that's a comedy. Furious 7 _another_ Fast &amp; Furious movie," Abby listed.

"I want to see Furious 7," Olivia commented.

"Same," Fitz said, looking at Liv through the darkness enveloping them in the backseat.

"I'm with you guys," Stephen confirmed.

"Ughhh, it's the same movie in a different city that they film over and over," Abby whined.

"You're probably right, sweetheart, but you forget one thing. It's very entertaining," Stephen quipped.

"I guess its Furious 7 then," Abby growled.

Olivia chuckled to herself; after all she wasn't the only one in a sour mood. The laughing actually improved her mood and it also helped that someone was boring laser beams into the side of her head trying to get her attention. Deciding to put him out of his misery Olivia turned to look at him and smiled.

"We're fine," she whispered, stretching out a hand to grab his.

"I'll make it up to you, I promise." Olivia nodded.

Olivia felt herself relaxing and she was able to enjoy the moment. She participated in the conversations as they drove to the restaurant. Once they were there the conversations flowed endless; the ladies drank but Stephen and Fitz didn't. Stephen was their designated driver and Fitz couldn't drink alcohol while taking his pain meds.

By the time they were at the movies Olivia was feeling a little more than tipsy. When the movie began she rested her head on Fitz' shoulder while one of her hand roamed to the front of his pants.

"Liv…" Fitz whispered in a warning tone. "What are you doing?" he asked, trying to ignore the feel of her stroking him.

"Payback," she said, whispering against his neck before giving it a quick kiss. Taking the popcorn from her lap she placed it on his to camouflage her wicked actions.

"Stop. You can't do that," he placed his right hand on her hand when he felt her reaching for his zipper. Olivia bit his neck and he let out a hiss. Stephen and Abby looked over at them and told them to shush.

Olivia rolled her eyes and settled back in her seat. The alcohol coursing through her body was making her dare devilish and she couldn't help it. Resuming her sexual advances on him she began playing with his outer ear with her index finger, running around the tip before slipping it inside. Even in the semi-darkness she could see the red color it turned and she smiled. Her victory was short-lived when he grabbed onto her hand and placed it into her lap. Pouting that he'd ruin her fun Olivia chose to ignore him for the rest of the movie. That was until the end when they made a special tribute for Paul Walker who died in real life. She didn't know if it was the alcohol or the tribute that was making her extremely sad when she began sobbing.

Fitz not expecting that didn't know what to do initially. But then he pulled her onto his lap and held her to his chest as she cried. The lights were on and people were making their way out of the theatre but not before casting a curious glance at them. Minutes passed and Olivia hadn't let up her crying. _What in the world?_ Fitz thought to himself. _Never had he seen her cried this much_.

"I'll meet you guys in the car," Fitz told Abby and Stephen so they won't have to wait longer on them.

"Ight, mate." Stephen said, leading the way out and Abby followed.

Fitz stayed behind comforting his baby. "It's ok. It's ok," he cooed. This went on for another five minutes before he heard her stop.

Olivia pulled away, her cheeks flushed from embarrassment. What had gotten over her? "I'm so sorry," she said, standing quickly to her feet. "I don't know what just happened."

"It's ok," Fitz told her.

Olivia shook her head and began walking out of the row. Remembering that she'd forgotten to grab her purse she turned around to go grab it but Fitz raised his hand showing her that he has it.

"Thanks," she muttered, collecting it from him. When they'd reached outside of the room Olivia excused herself to the bathroom and Fitz waited outside for her.

Several minutes later he saw her walking out fresh-faced; she looked much more relaxed and like herself.

"I'm never touching alcohol again," she said, laughing. "I'm so sorry for tonight. I don't know what came over me, truly. Once I started crying I couldn't stop. I'm so embarrassed." She covered her face.

Fitz chuckled glad to see she was feeling much better. Pulling her to his side they began to walk. He said, "there's never a dull moment with you. One day we'll have a lot of funny stories to tell our children." He kissed the crown of her head lovingly, inhaling the scent of it.

"Children?" Olivia smirked, looking up at him. This was the first time he mentioned anything about them having children together.

"Two boys and two girls. The girls will have your pretty brown eyes and cute button nose while the boys will have your sweet smile and wit. They will all have your intellect and loving heart," he answered

Olivia felt her heart melt when he said that. His words touched places in her heart that had never been touched before. She never thought much about motherhood, because truthfully, she didn't know if she ever wanted to be somebody's mother or not. But in that moment she could imagine being pregnant for him and having his babies.

Instead of replying with words she wrapped her arm around his waist and squeezed him closer. _Two girls and two boys_, she thought.

* * *

_Sunday_

The next morning Olivia was awaken by Fitz' skillful tongue on her intimate flesh. When she inquired what he was doing he simply said, "I'm making it up to you." And that he did. He took his time in bringing her to an earthshattering climax that left her trembling in its wake. With her breathing still sporadic Fitz thrust two digits into her quivering channel. He pumped them in and out of her wet heat while his thumb rubbed delicious circles onto her engorged clit. When she demanded that he go faster as she rode his fingers wantonly, he relented and pumped faster until her screams of ecstasy was evidence of her climax.

Lying spent on her back drenched in sweat Olivia felt alive. "Wow," she breathed.

Fitz smiled at hearing her satisfaction although feeling discomfort of his own from the painful erection he was having. Rising up from the bed he said, "we have half an hour to leave the house."

"What why?" she asked confused, satisfied to stay in bed for the rest of the day.

"Today my dear, we're buying you a car." He gave her a dazzling smile.

"I thought we were going to do that next week."

"No time like the present. And besides I don't like you not having a car especially while that creep works there. No more rides," Fitz stated seriously.

Olivia groaned when she realized that tomorrow morning she was officially going to be facing the creep. The thought of him asking her if she needed another ride was enough to push her out of bed.

She got up and grabbed her discarded bottom from off the floor and quickly slid into it.

"I'm buying a car!" she sang as she twirled into the bathroom. She was excited that she was going to buy her very first car. Although, feeling a tad bit mortified that she was going to have to do so with Fitz' help. She felt her independent wings being clipped. She truly didn't like the feel of owing anyone even though Fitz told her it wasn't like that.

"So, do you still want the Camry or you changed your mind already?" Fitz asked, grabbing his toothbrush from its holder and applying a sliver of toothpaste on the bristles.

Olivia rolled her eyes at the mention of her indecisiveness from a week ago. It was a long-term commitment so she had to choose something that she liked. Her final two choices were between the Nissan Altima and the Toyota Camry, she eventually chose the Camry because the ratings on the car was higher than the Altima. Even Fitz advised her that Toyotas were durable vehicles.

"I still want the Camry," she eventually answered.

"Good that'll make things a whole lot easier."

An hour and half later they arrived at Midtown Toyota off of Cicero Avenue. A tall lanky man named Al greeted them. He immediately asked who's looking for the car and what kind of car they were looking for. Olivia answered both of his questions and he led them to where they had a wide range of Camrys. So far Al wasn't a pushy salesman as he relayed various information about the car. Fitz intentionally stayed in the background and only offered necessary inputs so that Olivia would feel in control of the buying process. He was serious when he said that he only wanted to be the gap filler in her life and not try to smother her, even though he would love to have her by his side 24/7, but knew that was impossible.

"Ohh… Look at this one babe," Olivia's excitement grew when they came upon a slate colored Camry in the sports edition. "It has a sunroof too," she squealed. She always wanted a car with a sunroof.

Fitz smiled at the childlike glee that was worn on her face as they inspected the car. The car was nice and it had nice rims, and from the look of the interior it was also nice. But it all paled in comparison to her happiness.

"You want to take this one out on a test drive?" Al asked.

Olivia turned her eyes on Fitz looking for his input. They both noticed the price of the car on the window shield it was a couple thousands more than the regular Camry.

"I think we should," Fitz insisted, smiling.

Olivia returned his smile and said, "Yes please." She handed over her license to Al after he requested it. He had to ensure that she was a safe driver and it wasn't expired. He then excused himself to go get the car key.

When they were left to themselves, Olivia asked, "Fitz isn't it too expensive? I already feel self conscious about taking your money and now it's more than what we both anticipated." She said while surveying the car. The more she stared at it the more she loved it.

"It's fine, I can handle it, _comfortably_." Little did she know that Fitz was quite a saver. He wasn't wealthy or rich but he wasn't wanting for anything. He lived in a house that was completely paid off; he only needed to pay yearly taxes. The vehicle he drove was bought with cash. At the end of the month only a small portion of his salary went to utilities including cable, phone bill, truck insurance and food. He was able to foot the entire cost but knew that would be pushing it too far with her.

"Ok, and for the record I'm still going to pay you back."

"Liv, stop. You don't have to. I don't want you to. Nothing is wrong with receiving a gift, you're not weak to accept it."

Olivia sighed and came to stand in front of him, "you're right. Thank you." She said simply, tiptoeing to plant a sweet kiss on his lips.

* * *

_Monday_

Olivia was giddy to drive to work on Monday morning in her brand new 2015 Toyota Camry Sports Edition. After her test drive Olivia had fallen even more in love with the car. It drove like a charm with effortless gear shifting. She loved the feel of the leather steering wheel underneath her hands as she navigated the streets. After the test drive when Al asked, "how was it?" Fitz interrupted and said, "We'll take it." From the look in her eyes he was able to tell that she loved the car and wanted it. It was little observations like that that made her love him more.

"Eyes on the road at all times, no texting while driving. Call me when you get to work," Fitz said as he stood by the driver's window looking inside at her.

Olivia chuckled, "ok, daddy. Anything else?"

He shook his head no and whispered, "I love you."

"I love you too. See you tomorrow." She pouted her lips and he lowered his to kiss hers.

Pulling apart, he said, "mmm… you smell expensive."

Olivia rolled her eyes playfully and turned the keys in the ignition. Fitz stepped away from the car, she waved at him and he waved back before she drew up her window and drove off.

Grabbing his phone from his sweatpants pocket, Fitz used it to call Stephen. On the fourth ring he finally answered.

"Hey mate."

"Hey Stephen, sorry to disturb you so early but I have a favor to ask of you."

"Sure, what's that?"

"Can you keep an eye on Lt. Ward, especially when he's around Liv?"

"You got it mate."

"Thanks man," Fitz said, relieved that he had eyes on the inside while he was on the outside. He liked that his friend didn't need a ten pages essay on why he was asking the favor to jump into action.

The conversation ended and Fitz returned to the house.

* * *

_Two weeks later_

Olivia got up and stretched her arms languidly above her head. She checked her phone for the time and saw that it was just past midnight_. Seven hours and thirty minutes more to go,_ she mused. She was near ending her 24 hours shift and she couldn't wait. These past two weeks flew by. So much had happened. On Fitz' last doctor visit they realized that he still needed surgery and he underwent it two days ago, and was now recovering. He was slightly upset that he needed more time to heal and wouldn't return to work sooner. That was really depressing him. Olivia secretly knew that he wanted to return badly so that Lt. Ward would leave the station, although she kept reassuring him that he no longer bothered her he still didn't trust the guy. In the two weeks he had been filling in for Fitz she noticed that he no longer targeted her, and when they interacted it was always about work and nothing else. Even when she was at school he no longer approached her unless it was school related. She was happy that he finally understood that she wasn't interested in him.

Since it was so late at the firehouse and there weren't on an emergency call some of the guys were taking power naps, some were gathered around the TV watching the ESPN channel while others were doing their own things. She and Harrison were occupying the small makeshift living room area.

She wondered if Fitz was awake as she wouldn't mind talking to him. Looking across at Harrison, she said, "I'll be in the locker room making a quick phone call."

"Ok," he answered, lifting his head long enough from the book he was reading to acknowledge her.

She walked silently towards the locker room where she could acquire some privacy to make her phone call.

Olivia opened and closed the door behind her before walking towards the single chair that served as a footstool/clothes hanger. She took a seat on the rickety chair and pulled out her iPhone. Taking a deep breath she dialed Fitz' number. She listened to it ring. Once, then twice and a third time; after the third ring she concluded that he was asleep. He always answered her by the third ring. She took the phone from her ear and was about to disconnect the call when she heard the doorknob turning. It startled her for some unknown reason making her drop the phone and it slid across the floor and landed in front of her locker door.

"Shit," she muttered, quickly getting up to check her phone screen. Turning the phone over she let out a giant sigh of relief when she saw that the screen was still intact.

She was preoccupied with her phone that she didn't notice the other person in the room observing her with intent.

"You and Grant, huh?" She heard, and the hair on the back of her neck immediately stood to attention. Her mind quickly ran into overdrive. Shoving her phone into her pants pocket she stood to her feet and turned to face the man who had probably waited for such an opportunity like this.

"Excuse me?" Olivia said with barely contained disgust. Not waiting for an answer she started towards the door to get the hell out of the room but he immediately stood in her path.

"Where do you think you're going? I just want to talk."

"We can talk on the other side of that door, Lt. Ward," Olivia pointed towards the door while speaking calmly, even though her heart was hammering in her chest. Her intuition was ringing church bells in her ears.

"No, I want to speak to you in private, Olivia. Why do you keep avoiding me like if I'm diseased?"

"Lt. Ward, please move out of my way. You're beginning to make me feel uncomfortable." Olivia restated in a firm voice. Even though she was feeling scared she tried hard to stay calm. She needed to think rationally so she could get out of there quickly and safely. And when she was out of there the first thing she was going to do was report him to Chief Beene for workplace harassment.

"Why do you have to be such a stuck up bitch? I just want to talk to you and all you do is give me a damn attitude!" He spat at her.

Olivia didn't care to hear anymore of his rant so she tried to walk around him but he sidestepped her.

"Move out of my way!" she bellowed, growing increasingly angry.

"Liv, calm down. Please calm down. I just want to talk to you. That's all," he said in a calmer voice.

"I don't want to talk to you! I never want to talk to you! I want you to move out of my way so I can leave this room! Now!" This time her petite body pushed passed him with such force that she thought for sure she was going to exit the room; that was until his huge hand gripped her left bicep.

"You're not going anywhere until I say so! Why do you have to be so fucking difficult?" He asked, pushing her up against the wall and pressing his body into hers. The unwelcomed feel of his stiffening manhood pressing against her stomach made her skin crawl and her heartbeat to increase its thumping rhythm.

Olivia was officially terrified. Her stomach grew queasy and her palms sweaty as she began to fight against him. No way was she going to allow him to rape her; he would have to kill her first.

"Let go of me!" she screamed at the top of her lungs.

Her small fist connected with his face and it made him angry, very angry. Stepping back from her he backed hand her across the face and growled, "You're a fucking cunt! All this time I thought you were some prize to be won, but you're a classless bitch. When someone asks politely to speak to you, you speak to them!"

Olivia held onto her left cheek as the sting from his assault burned her flesh. Tears quickly fell from her eyes as she made another dash for the door. Before she was even halfway there Eric caught her with both hands. This time he slammed her body into a locker and it made a loud bang at contact. She felt a sharp pain on the back of her head and back.

"What do you want from me? Let me go!" Olivia cried when his body resumed pressing against hers. Her body hadn't fully registered his latest assault. She was in a very precarious situation, especially knowing that the locker room wasn't particularly close to the others.

"I want some damn respect. Never in my entire life has so much a bitch _ever_ disrespected me. You know how many women would love to be in your shoes? To win the admiration of a man like me?"

Olivia continued to sob pulling her body closer to herself while silently praying to God for a miracle to take her away from this place. Her body kept up the fight against him even though he was ten times stronger.

"Answer me!" He spoke close to her face, his spit spraying on her.

Fear gripped her so badly that she felt like she was going to pass out. Somehow she summoned up enough courage to shake her head yes. She didn't know if that was the answer he was looking for or not.

Seemingly satisfied by her answer, Eric snarled, " since you're no lady, I'll show you how I treat bitches." His hands strayed to her ass and squeezed it. Olivia not having it decided to use her free hand to slap his face with all her might and sharply brought her right knee to connect with his balls. She cried out in anguish when his hand stopped her knee from making contact. Aggravated by her fighting spirit, his left hand splayed like death around her neck the sense of failure and doomed overcame her.

"Let me go," she choked, panting for air. "Please let me go," she pleaded. His fingers closed around her throat tighter while his other hand molested her body. Groping her breasts through her shirt.

"No! You pushed me too far. None of this would have happened if you didn't behaved like such a bitch. All I wanted to do was talk with you and get to know you. I tried not talking to you for two weeks and see if you would come around but you had the audacity to look relieved, like I'm some fucking creep. Women like you put good men like me in trouble. Walking around teasing us. Why did you accept my car ride knowing that I wanted you? Since you can sleep with Grant you can sleep with me. What's the difference between one white dick from another?" He ranted incessantly.

By now Olivia was losing oxygen and she was growing unconscious. Her pleads were barely above a whisper. She felt his free hand roughly undoing the button on his pants.

"Liv!" The sound of Harrison on the other side of the door stalled her assaulter's movement. Olivia opened her mouth to scream but he quickly covered it. He released her neck and pointed his index finger warningly at her, mouthing, "be quiet!"

The rattling of the door sounded and Harrison called, "why is the door locked? Open it, Liv!"

Olivia sensing that this was the only opportunity she would get for escaping this grave situation decided in that moment that she needed to channel every inner strength she possessed. With adrenaline coursing through her veins she shoved Eric off of her so hard that he landed on the floor. And she shouted, "HARRISON! HELP! HELP!"

Eric clutched on to both of her ankles causing her to fall backwards and hit her head on the floor, knocking her unconscious.

Harrison hearing the commotion punched the fiberglass, which was included as a style on the top half of the door before pushing his hand inside and turned the doorknob, unlocking it. When he got inside he immediately saw Olivia lying on the floor with her clothes haphazardly on her body. She was unmoving and he rushed over to her. "Liv! Can you hear me?" He bent over her and began checking her pulse. He noticed the finger marks around her neck and the swelling of her face. Harrison began panicking as he observed his friend's condition. He was getting up to go get help when he was also knocked unconscious.

Unlucky for him he didn't see when Eric came out of his hiding place until he felt a struck on the back of his head from a piece of wood that came from the rickety chair, causing him to lay unconsciously beside Liv.

"What's going on in here? Harrison, stop making so much blasted –" Stephen stopped speaking when he saw Lt. Ward standing over a limp Harrison and Olivia with a piece of wood in his hand. He'd happened to be going to the bathroom when he heard Harrison screaming "Liv! Can you hear me?" He thought they were playing some ridiculous game so he came over to look.

Without thinking Stephen advanced to Eric and slammed him against the wall, immediately his fist punched his face over and over until he saw blood. And when he was tired of doing that he scrambled him by the lapels of his shirt and banged his head into the wall over and over. Eric tried to fight him back but it was no match against Stephen's wrath. He was seeing red and he was this close from taking out his pocketknife and slitting his throat. He never trusted the bastard, even more so when Fitz asked him to keep an eye on him.

The sound of men fighting traveled through the open door and alerted the others. Chief Beene was the first to arrive on the scene.

"What's going?" Chief Beene demanded as he rushed into the room. He immediately rushed over to Stephen and Eric and parted the fight. Eric was bloody, beaten and battered while Stephen only bore a busted lip.

Panting, Stephen said, "I don't know what he did but he's responsible for that." Stephen pointed to the floor where the two unconscious bodies laid.

* * *

**A/N: I've never written something like this before and I hated every bit of it, honestly speaking. I'm more of a happy storyteller but as a writer I'm pushing myself to come out of my comfort zone. I cried so much during certain parts because it's such a terrible act. I sincerely apologize if you did as well. I won't waste this horrible accident in Olivia's life; she wouldn't feel such pain for naught. In the end something beautiful will rise out of the ashes. Like my friend always tells me, in life bad things happens and most times something beautiful is birthed from our pains. I said all of this to say, please don't hate me and I'm very sorry if this triggered any personal memories for you.**

**What did you thought of the chapter? What would you like to see going forward? How do you think Fitz will react when he finds out?**

**Happier Things: Liv finally got her car for what it's worth and they sorta had a talk about future kids. Fitz wants four of them. Haha. BTW that crying scene at the movie was inspired by a true event. LOL**

**Thanks for sticking with me and I look forward to reading your reviews.**

**XOXO**


	21. The Eye of a Storm

**A/N: Woaaah… last chapter was the most reviewed chapter I have ever gotten since I started writing. Thank you all so very much. I know you're all on pins and needles waiting to see what happens next. Hope I don't disappoint. Enjoy!**

**TRIGGER WARNING (I'll keep this up here since there's a few recollection of what happened in the last chapter.)**

* * *

_When a lion is asleep you let him, unless you want to awaken his wrath. _

Fitz was experiencing fitful rests ever since his surgery. It was already uncomfortable sleeping with a sling on his left arm, but even more so bothersome that his cellphone kept incessantly vibrating on his nightstand. Between feeling too tired and uncomfortable he didn't have the courage to get up and answer it. However, when the buzzing sounded for the umpteenth time he slowly got up and sat upright. Grabbing the smartphone, he looked at the screen to see that he had quite a number of missed calls. Immediately, his body grew cold. _What is wrong? Something is wrong – _he was assured of. _But what is it? _He quickly unlocked his phone to see who was calling him. He grew more anxious when he saw most of the phone calls were from Abby, Stephen, Chief Beene and some of the other men at the firehouse, and not from Olivia. _What the fuck is going on?_ He frowned at the phone.

He was so afraid to call anyone because he didn't want to hear something bad had happened to Liv. He was in denial. Terrified to even listen to the twenty something voicemails left on his phone. He was being a coward and he knew it. He took a deep breath trying to settle his frantically beating heart. He felt it in his gut that something was wrong. _Why was everyone calling me if it wasn't? Oh, God. I don't think I can handle it. Whatever __**it**__ is. _

His mind was reeling while he tapped on the message icon.

**Abby: Fitz, come down to Weiss right now! **

**Abby: Something happened to Liv.**

**Stephen: Dude I'm sorry. Come down to Weiss. Liv needs you!**

**Randy: Fitz you need to come down to Weiss! Liv was attacked at the firehouse.**

The second Fitz read the last message he immediately stood to his feet. The last message moved him from a state of denial to action. He was running on pure adrenaline as he tried to put on a hoodie over his T-shirt and then swapping out his pajamas bottom for sweatpants. After that he slipped his feet into a pair of loafers, grabbed his truck keys and rushed out of the house. He was in such a rush that he forgot his cellphone on the bed and didn't bother to return for it.

Fitz knew that he was not supposed to be driving with one hand, but what was he supposed to do in that moment? He navigated the streets with his right arm as fast as he could in pursuit of the hospital while praying to God that nothing was seriously wrong with Liv. He didn't want to think about death because to him that wasn't an option. _She didn't get to die and leave him. Not now. Not now at all!_

One car unexpectedly cut Fitz off, causing him to slam on his brakes. The nervous energy coursing through his body coupled by anger was enough to set his hand on his car horn. He pressed on it long and hard letting the driver know that he pissed him the fuck off.

"FUCK!" Fitz let out, along with his incessant honking. Eventually he stopped when he needed to continue along his way.

* * *

After circling the overcrowded parking lot for five minutes he finally found a parking spot. To say that he was nervous, upset, agitated and everything in between was a huge understatement. Fitz took huge breaths before he walked through the emergency doors. _This was it. This is where I'll know what's wrong. No more denials. No more hiding. Something is wrong. _

Fitz' eyes widen when he saw the entire firehouse 51 occupying the entire waiting room area. Right then and there he felt his knees grow weak. _What if she died?_ Water immediately sprang to his eyes at the thought.

"Oh, thank God you're here!" Abby exclaimed, rushing over to Fitz. She looked like she'd been crying all night. She gave him a tight hug before stepping out of his embrace. By her statement everyone noticed him in the room. Some got up and patted him on the back while some gave him a look that he wasn't quite familiar with.

"What's going on? Where's, Liv?" Fitz asked, looking around the room since no one was readily divulging that piece of information. Chief Beene and Stephen then walked into the waiting room and his eyes immediately fell on them.

"Come with me, Lt. Grant," Chief Been said right away, and he followed him and Stephen down the corridor to an empty conference looking room.

The minute they entered the room, Fitz immediately asked, "Where is Olivia?"

"Fitz, what we are about to tell you, please… find a way to keep calm. I'm angry right now but we all need to remain calm to handle this situation above the law." Cyrus said seriously.

Fitz nodded weakly. "Is she…is…she de…?" He wasn't even able to phrase his question.

"No she's not dead. She is however unconscious. Both her and Harrison are. Tonight, a very unfortunate thing happened at our firehouse. One of our own caused self-destruction. Moreover so, he attempted to do one of the worst crimes known to mankind. Fitz, I'm sorry, I'm deeply sorry for allowing such a callous, heartless, cruel man to fill your space while you're absent. And – "

Fitz interrupted Cyrus then, "WHAT DID WARD DO? Fitz asked, more like demanded.

"We have reasons to believe that Ward tried to rape Olivia."

"WHAAAAAT!" Fitz bellowed.

"At this time the nurses ruled out rape because there was no evidence that he did. But, as of right now they are several injuries inflicted on her body." Cyrus quickly said.

"WHAT THE FUCK?! HOW DID THIS HAPPEN? WHY WASN'T ANYONE WITH HER? WHERE IS FUCKING WARD?" Fitz swung his head wildly between the two men who were responsible for keeping their workers in a safe and healthy environment.

"Fitz, I assure you that if either of us knew how much of a scum Ward was, we wouldn't have let this happen." Cyrus said somberly.

"I don't want to fucking hear it! FUCK FUCK!" Fitz started shaking uncontrollably. The anger boiling inside of him threatened to explode violently.

"Fitz, calm down," Stephen spoke for the first time. He watched as all the veins in Fitz's forehead became evident. He was rightfully pissed, but he didn't want to see him get hurt or do something dumb in the process.

Before Fitz could reply to Stephen one of the firefighters knocked on the door and alerted Chief Beene that the Fire Chief was there. Because the incident occurred at the fire station the firehouse was on an emergency locked down, and the district Fire Chief that oversees the entire city was alerted. Cyrus excused himself, leaving Stephen and Fitz to themselves.

"Where is Ward?" Fitz asked in a low, death tone when Cyrus was no longer in the room.

"I took care of him, Fitz."

"Did you? Did you? I FUCKING ASKED YOU TO WATCH HIM! AND WHAT HAPPENED? MY FUCKING GIRLFRIEND IS UNCONSCIOUS! IF THAT'S HOW YOU TAKE CARE OF A JOB THEN NO FUCKING THANKS!" Fitz barked in his face. He was so upset that he almost punched him in the face with his right hand.

"Fitz calm down!" Stephen stated in a firm voice. He knew that he was upset but he didn't take kindly to him yelling in his face. "I'm sorry mate, I'm really sorry but you have to calm down."

"How could this happen? How could this happen to my Livvie?" Fitz' mood immediately shifted from upset to sad. Whenever he thought of Eric his blood boiled in his veins but when he thought of Liv his entire body grew cold.

"I don't know man. It just happened out of the blue. He's on the second floor undergoing treatments because I fucked him up pretty badly. Fitz, where are you going?!" Stephen yelled when he saw Fitz opened the door while he was still talking. Instead of answering his question he watched him exit the door.

Stephen knew that he needed to go stop his friend before he made matters worst but he didn't have the heart to. He believed that the scum deserved to be beaten until he could no longer breathe. But the small sense of rationality surfaced to the top and he rushed out of the door after him. Seeing his quick strides at the end of the hall had Stephen running after him. He had to push his body very fast since Fitz walked like a man on a mission. _He_ was a man on a mission. Finally caught up to him he grabbed his friend by his un-sling bicep to halt his movements.

"He's not worth it," Stephen panted out of breath.

"Let me go!" Fitz barked, wiggling his arm out of his grip, as he began to climb the stairs two at a time.

"Fitz! He's going to pay for this! Don't go up there and do something stupid. Liv needs you when she wakes up." Fitz ignored his words and continued his journey. Stephen followed him and this time he forcefully pushed his body into the nearby wall.

"Stephen, get the fuck off of me! You've done nothing but stood in my way tonight! Since that coward and fucker decided to take advantage of my girlfriend I'm going to get _my_ justice! _Olivia's_ justice! Justice is in my hands! So if you're not here to support me, I suggest you move the fuck out of my way!"

"Fitz, you can't go up there. He's under guard. Please listen to me! He's going to fucking pay for this! Liv needs you. She needs to see your face when she wakes up and you can't be in fucking jail when she does. YOU HEAR ME?"

Fitz knew that he was making sense. He was so outraged that he didn't want to make sense. He wanted to lash out on everyone like a madman. He wanted to untame the beast in him and allow it to go free. But then he saw Olivia's peacefully beautiful face beckoning him to be strong. It wasn't until that moment that he realized that all of his energy was focused on seeking revenge on Ward that he neglected to seek the proper care of his girlfriend.

The weight and the impact of what was happening hit him. It hit him so hard that it brought him to his knees. A strong man, a mighty man, on his knees, sobbing over the pain he was feeling for the love of his life. Fitz didn't know what to do in that moment. He wanted to kill Ward for doing this. He wanted to string him up by the neck and hang him until his tongue hanged out of his mouth. So distraught and heavyhearted he didn't realize that Stephen had taken to the floor with him. Comforting him, supporting him.

* * *

_She can feel the cold metal on her bare backside after her underwear was roughly pulled off of her body. She was powerless; she wasn't strong enough to fight off his advances. The roughness of his dry thrust inside of her most treasured part inflicted bitter pain. His rough hands on her hips held her in place as he violated her body over and over. He didn't care that she was crying and begging him to stop. He was enjoying it; he enjoyed the pain he was capable of causing. And now she felt like she was sinking in an ocean. Her life was no longer hers. The power that she once held over her body was taken away. She no longer felt in control. She was a woman desecrated. Sinking…sinking…slowly sinking to the bottom of the sea. No more love that consumed her heart. She wasn't meant to be happy; she was meant to wear the pain inflicted by others. This was her destiny. But she didn't want such a destiny. No! She wanted to be free. She wanted to be loved. She was loved. An incredible man loved her._ These were the thoughts/dreams of an unconscious Olivia as she fought her way out the abyss. A fight that left her exhausted and emotionally drained. In the end she won when her eyes opened in a sliver to see the curious faces of whom she assumed were of nurses and doctors.

* * *

It had been over four hours since Fitz broke down on the stairs. Now, he was seated in the waiting room in the farthest corner. With his right hand protectively hugging his midsection his bloodshot eyes moved with each nurse or doctor that passed by. So far he'd learned that Olivia was still unconscious. The nurses and doctors were positive that she wasn't raped but she suffered swelling to her head and face from the fall. She had no broken bones but the concussion had them worried. The plan was to monitor her brain activity over the next 24 hours. They were hoping that she would awake within that time frame, even though no one knew when she was actually going to wake up. Harrison hadn't woken up either and they were hoping the same for him. Fitz just couldn't understand how Ward could do something like that. It wasn't enough to cause pain on one person he had to do so on both of them.

He looked around the overfilled waiting room to see that none of the firefighters had left. They were all keeping vigilant watch; they were a family and they believed that no one should be left behind. The sense of commodore touched Fitz' heart, refilling his eyes with tears. He wasn't alone. Liv wasn't alone. Harrison wasn't alone. There was an entire body of support waiting for them to get better. And the thought made Fitz breathe lighter, easier... He knew that going forward things would never be the same again. They would all be affected by this situation.

"Mr. Grant?" A middle aged African American woman, dressed in a white lab coat called, as she entered the waiting room.

Fitz cleared his throat before he said, "That's me."

"I have someone who would like to see you. Good news, Ms. Pope is awake and her recent CT scan shows that the swelling of her brain is reducing and there's no internal bleeding." Before she was even finished Fitz stood to his feet and made his way to the doctor. All he heard was 'Ms. Pope is awake.'

Everyone except Fitz collaboratively breathed a sigh of relief. He could only do so when he saw her in the flesh. Fitz followed the doctor out of the room and down the corridor until they approached the room that he assumed held the love of his life.

"Before we enter this room, please brace yourself. She may not look like the Olivia you know because her face is swollen and there are bruise marks around her neck and arms but I can assure you that eventually it will fade away. Emotionally… that's a different story," the doctor said sadly.

Fitz took several shallow breaths as he prepared himself for what was to be seen on the other side of the door. Either ways he was happy that she was awake. He gave the doctor a brief nod and he she opened the door for him to walk through.

His legs carried him inside of the room, his mind not fully conscious of what was going on. Here it was, in full living proof – his Livvie was truly assaulted. It was no longer a story that was told to him but an actual reality. At first she didn't notice him enter the room because her gaze was up at the ceiling. But from the closed door she looked over and saw them. He immediately felt his body grow heavy and cold at the sight of her swollen face. His eyes quickly moved onto the rest of her body; her head was wrapped in a bandage and her body was covered with a hospital gown. The doctor urged him to move closer but he wasn't sure that his body could carry him. But it did carry him as he moved closer to her. Eyebrows knitted together Fitz tried to not break down in front of her. Coming to a stop by her side their eyes never wavered from each other.

With a hesitant right hand he brought it to her right cheek and touched her gently, afraid of causing her more pain. He stared into the soul of the woman he loved more than life itself. Her lips quivered from the unshed tears she kept at bay. The incessantly beeping heart rate monitor in the background was a constant reminder of her _fighting heart_. He ached deeply for her. His voice hoarse as he said, "baby, I'm sorry. I'm _so_ sorry." His words were the final catalyst that opened the floodgates of tears. They clung to each other and wept.

* * *

"I didn't touch, Olivia. I swear… I walked into the locker room and saw her and that Wright guy making out. They didn't expect to be caught. And since Olivia is with Lt. Grant she told Harrison to do something and we got in a scuffle. I hit him over the head, yes. But it was in self-defense. Then Olivia started hitting me and I was trying to stop her and she accidentally fell backwards and hit her head. I didn't do that intentionally." Eric Ward explained to Fire Chief Rogers, Chief Beene and Detective Joseph. All three men were in the room interviewing him.

Cyrus looked at the pathetic liar and knew that he was lying through his teeth. There was no way he was buying that Olivia and Harrison were having an affair behind Fitz' back.

"So why is there finger marks on her neck and arms?" Cyrus asked.

"I don't know. She probably likes the kinky sex. She looks like that type of girl." Eric Ward almost smirked. That was it! That was enough rubbish Cyrus could take and he advanced to him and plastered a slap across his face. Cyrus prided himself in being a cool and collective guy but he was out of it tonight. One of his own was hurt on the job by the hands of someone who was supposed to uphold the integrity of the job and personal ethics. He truly couldn't sit down and take this.

"Chief Beene, that's enough! You're going to have to stand outside if you cannot act objective." Fire Chief Rogers reprimanded. "Now leave!" He pointed towards the door.

"You got to be fucking kidding me, Rogers? You actually buy the bullshit this wicked man is saying? Fucking kidding me!"

Fire Chief Rogers looked over to Detective Joseph and signaled him to remove Cyrus from the room. Cyrus didn't wait to be removed before storming out of the room, slamming the door in the process. After he left, Chief Roger looked over to Eric with stormy grey eyes.

"Dad, I can explain. She was taunting me, dad. I couldn't help myself."

"This is the fucking fifth time! FIFTH TIME I HAVE TO CLEAN UP YOUR MESS! WHAT THE FUCK IS WRONG WITH YOU? DON'T YOU KNOW WHAT CONSENT IS? ARE YOU SO LAME THAT YOU CAN'T GET A WOMAN TO WILLINGLY SLEEP WITH YOU? FUCK, ERIC!"

Detective Joseph stood to the side as father and son went at it. This was what happened every time he was called to clean up their mess. It was easy, really easy because no one besides him knew that Eric was his bastard child, his bastard child who basically manipulates him to do his bidding. It was ridiculous, really ridiculous… But he didn't care enough what they did, because the off the books pay was great.

"Dad! Don't speak to me like that! I fucked up, ok. Big whoop! No one would ever believe that bitch over me! There's no evidence. None whatsoever. So they can't pin this shit on me." Eric said with no remorse whatsoever.

Detective Joseph spoke up, "he's right. As long as it's his words against hers then no one would believe her."

Chief Rogers looked at both of them, shook his head and walked out of the room.

* * *

Olivia hadn't stopped crying despite Fitz' best effort of trying to console her – his heart crumbling further inside of his chest. He had stopped crying a while back and was now sitting on the chair that one of the nurses had brought for him. He held onto her as best as he could from a seated position. The others wanted to come visit her but she didn't want to see anyone besides him, which he understood.

They stayed like this for another thirty minutes before Olivia pulled back with bloodshot eyes and runny nose. She looked at him and whispered, "I was so scared, Fitz. He hurt me. He tried to…"

"You don't have to say it, baby," Fitz interrupted her. "He's going to pay for what he did to you. What he did to Harrison."

"Where is Harrison?" Olivia quickly asked.

"He's still unconscious."

Olivia began crying again. "This is all my fault, I should've never went into that room by myself," she hiccupped.

"NO! No it wasn't your fault. You had a right to be there. You had a right to be there by yourself and feel safe. He violated your space. He violated…" Fitz trailed, feeling choked up.

Fitz held onto her hand squeezing it for dear life. He didn't know how they could get through this. Will this break them or make them stronger?

* * *

Two hours later Fitz found himself in the same conference room that chief Beene and Stephen had led him to earlier. Olivia was fast asleep, worn out by all of the crying she did.

Both men were too exhausted to stand so they sat across from each other.

"What are the charges he's facing?" Fitz asked. This was why he wanted to talk to him, right?

"None."

"Come again?" Fitz sat up.

"None. There are no charges. He's claiming self-defense."

"How the fuck is he claiming self-defense? That doesn't make sense!"

Cyrus took a deep breath before he replied, "he's claiming that he walked in on Olivia and Harrison and they attacked him, hence why he defended himself. I know its bullshit Fitz but there's no evidence so far that could criminalize him. Especially, since Stephen also assaulted him."

"WOW!" Fitz stood to his feet. "WOW!" He exclaimed louder. "This is getting better and better!" He shouted sarcastically. "HE ALMOST RAPED MY GIRLFRIEND AND HE GETS TO WALK FREE! UN-FUCKING-BELEIVABLE! WELCOME TO FUCKING AMERICA! THIS IS JUSTICE PEOPLE!"

Cyrus ignored his satire. "We're working all angles, and right now since Harrison is still unconscious we do not have his statement and Olivia is too distraught to even replay what happened. As of right now we have nothing we can pin him to. Stephen only saw him with the piece of wood over their unconscious bodies. He didn't know what happened before. We're going to pin him for this. I promise you as long as I breathe he will not get off for what he did. He's going to pay. If the law won't do it, then the streets will." Cyrus said the last part quietly. He was a man of many means. You crossed him and it was hell to pay. He grew up tough, literally fought his way out of the streets. He may be a respected Fire Chief, but he had many uncannily characteristics that were always brewing at surface level.

Fitz stared at Cyrus with new eyes; he'd never witnessed this side of his Chief. It both thrilled and terrified him.

"Go home and get some rest, Fitz. It's already morning." Cyrus urged the young man. He knew that he had to be tired. Between dealing with the situation and his own personal recovery he had to be tired.

"No I can't leave Liv here!" Fitz snapped. He didn't want to leave her.

"What good will you be if you're unrested? She needs you at your best. Go home and rest up, Lt. Grant." Cyrus spoke in an authoritative voice.

Fitz shook his head no. He was feeling restless, but he believed that it had every thing to do with the situation and not the fact that he'd been awake for over 7 hours. He was tired but he didn't want to go home. He needed to stay close by her side.

"That's an order, Grant. Go home." Cyrus said evenly when he wasn't budging.

Fitz opened and closed his mouth before finally conceding. He nodded his head before exiting the door. He made his way to Olivia's room where a freshly dressed Abby was by her bedside. Olivia was still asleep so she simply sat there and watched her friend. Fitz breathed lighter knowing that she would have someone there while he left to go take care of himself. He moved wordlessly to the bedside and planted a chaste kiss on her lips before he turned to Abby and thanked her.

* * *

The ride home was a sad, dreary one. It was like he was in a black and white silent film going through the motions. Only the rhythmical beating of his heart reminded him that he was alive. He felt cold on the inside, this was what happened when someone you love experienced pain. It hurt beyond words; there was no accurate explanation for it. And he knew that if it hurts him so much, how much more was it hurting Olivia? The thought made his body shivered.

Ten minutes later he pulled into his driveway. How did he make it home accident free? Only God knew. With a heavy sigh he exited his truck and climbed the few stairs to the front door. The first thing he did when he got inside was head to the kitchen to drink a glass of iced water. His throat and mouth was very dry from all the crying he did. After he drank the water he made his way up to his bedroom, which was more like their room. It was a little over a month since Olivia was staying with him, every night he was given the opportunity to snuggle up beside her and he loved it.

Plopping his bottom unceremoniously onto the bed Fitz came into the sharp contact of his phone against his tailbone.

"Shit!" he exclaimed, pulling the phone from underneath his body. Holding onto the phone he decided to delete the messages and missed calls that was on it. He didn't want any remnants of the bad news as a constant reminder of what happened last night. He spent the next five minutes deleting missed calls, messages, and voicemails. His fingers stopped the swiping action when he saw that he had a three minutes long voicemail from Olivia around twelve. He wondered what other cutesy message she left for him since it was a normal pattern whenever she left him a voicemail, without hesitation he clicked on the play button. He needed to hear her happy voice teasing him.

The first thing he heard was her saying _shit_. And for some strange reason it made him smiled. She didn't swear much but he enjoyed the few times that she did. The line grew quiet and then Fitz heard a man's voice speaking. It was Eric Ward's voice he quickly identified. His heart began beating faster in his chest as he listened.

_"You and Grant, huh?" _

_"Excuse me?" _

_"Where do you think you're going? I just want to talk."_

_"We can talk on the other side of that door, Lt. Ward," _

_"No, I want to speak to you in private, Olivia. Why do you keep avoiding me like if I'm diseased?"_

_"Lt. Ward, please move out of my way. You're beginning to make me feel uncomfortable." _

_"Why do you have to be such a stuck up bitch? I just want to talk to you and all you do is give me a damn attitude!" _

_"Move out of my way!" _

_"Liv, calm down. Please calm down. I just want to talk to you. That's all."_

_"I don't want to talk to you! I never want to talk to you! I want you to move out of my way so I can leave this room! Now!"_

_"You're not going anywhere until I say so! Why do you have to be so fucking difficult?" _

**_**Loud Bang**_**

_"Let go of me!" _

_"You're a fucking cunt! All this time I thought you were some prize to be won, but you're a classless bitch. When someone asks politely to speak to you, you speak to them!"_

**_**Sound of skin being slapped**_**

**_**Loud Bang**_**

_"What do you want from me? Let me go!" _

**_**Olivia crying**_**

_"I want some damn respect. Never in my entire life has so much a bitch ever disrespected me. You know how many women would love to be in your shoes? To win the admiration of a man like me?"_

_"Answer me!" _

And the voicemail ended.

Fitz sat stock still for several minutes replaying the voicemail over and over in his head. The initial shock wore off and raged filled him. Without thinking Fitz hurled his iPhone at the wall and smashed it into a million pieces. He then got up and grabbed a hold of the bedside lamp and also smashed it against the wall. Any inanimate object he could get a hold of he grabbed and threw against the wall. To hear a woman being assaulted was devastating to listen to, especially when that woman was the love of your life.

Bubba's barks stopped Fitz from completely destroying his bedroom. His dog, who was no doubt asleep was awakened by his loud banging.

He had never felt angrier in his entire life. Not when his mother left him, not when his father mistreated him, none of it filled him with so much anger – the type that consumed his soul. Since listening to the voicemail he had no other thoughts plaguing his mind other than to take matters into his own hands. If the law won't gave him justice then he would take it for himself.

Fitz moved to his closet and stretched to reach the small safe that was hidden in the far upper corner. He carried the safe back to his room. He unlocked the safe and took out the M&amp;P9 pistol. He loaded it before he concealed it inside the waistband of his sweatpants. He ignored the looks his dog was given him as he made his way down the stairs and back into his truck.

_When a lion is asleep you let him, unless you want to awaken his wrath._

* * *

**A/N: Fitzvader is on the loose after he heard the voicemail. What is he going to do? Eric is lying through his teeth and he has his father and Detective Joseph covering for him. Speak about a plot twist! My goodness! Olivia is distraught as to be expected and Harrison has yet to awake. Cyrus is one step away from taking matters into his own hands. Things don't look so good right now. **

**What are your thoughts? I anticipate your reviews…**

**Until next time,**

**XOXO.**


	22. The Fall

**A/N: First of all I appreciate your continuous support and love for this story. Since my muses were flowing and I had free time I decided to give you chapter 22. Woohoo! We pick up right from the last chapter. I know some of you are disappointed that Fitz smashed his phone but you have to realize that when someone is angry they sometimes do not think rationally. With that being said, I hope you enjoy this new update. Let me know what your new thoughts are. And also, Olivia wasn't raped. The dream/thoughts she had in the hospital was merely her unconscious state fighting to gain conscious. It was kind of an internal struggle she was experiencing where her soul was dying and she had to fight for her life. Sorry if that confused you.**

* * *

After returning to his truck Fitz sat for several minutes _forcing_ himself to calm down. He was out of control and knew that he needed to be stopped before he does something permanently stupid. He took deep breaths over and over to control his frantically pacing heart. When a sliver of said anger had subsided rational thinking began flowing through his brains once again – an element that was definitely not present a few minutes ago. The cold metal of the gun pressing against his flesh was evidence of his irrationality.

He knew deep down walking into a hospital to put a bullet into Eric's head wasn't logical or smart. But, can you blame him for wanting to do so? NO! He was thrown into the deep with nothing but his body to save him. The current he was pushing against was tiring him out. The first life raft he saw wasn't necessary the best choice but to him it was a choice nonetheless. That was his thought process when he initially grabbed the gun.

"Shit! Shit!" Fitz exclaimed, hitting his open palm on the steering wheel. The memory of him destroying his phone replayed in his mind. He had everything that would convict Ward for his crime, but in the heat of the moment he did something incredibly stupid. Blinded by rage he didn't stop to think before reacting.

Fitz didn't know if the voicemail could be salvaged, he hoped to God that it was. With that thought and a sliver of hope Fitz turned the truck key's in its ignition and sped off to the nearest Verizon store.

Ten minutes later he was pulling into the parking lot at the store. With the truck in park mode he grabbed his wallet and hopped out of it but didn't move off. The feel of the cold metal reminded him of what he was concealing. Hopping back into the truck Fitz removed the gun and placed it into the glove compartment. Now weapon free, he stepped out of the truck once again and made his way inside of the store.

Immediately a sales representative greeted him, "Welcome to Verizon. My name is Tammy, how can I help you today?"

"Fitz took a deep breath before he replied, "my phone accidentally got smashed and I was wanting to know if there's anyway I can restore my voicemails. Or are they permanently deleted?"

Tammy smiled, "what kind of phone did you have?"

"An iPhone 6."

"Then most likely it will be saved to your iCloud account. Only if your phone was backed up after the voicemail was made."

Fitz breath a sigh of relief while praying that his phone was backed up in time.

"Please follow me sir," she pointed to the free computer at one of the desk. "We'll need to go over your account and see what your options are for a replacement phone."

"Thank you," Fitz said and followed her.

* * *

Back at the hospital Cyrus was running on all cylinders. Most of his men had left the hospital since it was almost nine in the morning, but he didn't. He stayed because he needed to get to the bottom of this situation and fast. Sitting in the cafeteria nursing what he considered to be the worst coffee known to man he waited for his "friend" to visit.

"Bulldog," he heard his alias before he saw the man that spoke it.

It wasn't long before Cyrus saw his former mentee.

"Charlie, have a seat," Cyrus stood and gesture towards the open seat across from him.

"It's been a while since I last had a call from you. How's life on the top? On the straight and narrow?"

Cyrus waved him off; he didn't have time for Charlie's version of catching up. "I need your help. And I need it today. A fire lieutenant assaulted one of my paramedics and injured a volunteer, he is claiming self-defense, which is preposterous if you ask me."

"Any evidence indicting him to the crime? Audio recordings? Surveillance videos?" Cyrus shook his head no. "Then what the fuck am I supposed to do if you got nothing?"

"What the fuck you're supposed to do?" Cyrus flared his nostrils at him. "I expect you to find something that is why I called you. Look into his background and see if there were more victims. I need this today Charlie, the sooner the better. So don't fuck this up!" Cyrus spoke last before he stood to his feet and left the cafeteria.

* * *

Olivia was in a half conscious state, as she lay in the hospital bed, limbering between the lands of sleep and awake. She hated fallen asleep because every time she did she dreamt that Ward was successful in raping her. She knew she wasn't raped; she remembered that clearly. But the thought of him almost doing it was enough to terrorize her emotionally. The remembrance of his hands groping her body made her trembled with disgust. She felt violated and hated it. Her body felt tainted and she wished more than anything to take a bath. A bath in the cleanest river to wash away every impurity that came with her assaulters touch.

She sensed someone's body next to hers but she didn't have the courage to look over to confirm it. She knew it wasn't Fitz because the scent was different, the person smelt of flowers and of vanilla. She knew then that only one person the scent could belong to

Opening her mouth with her eyes still shut, she asked, "Abby, is Harrison awake?"

It took her friend a moment to collect herself and answer her, "No. He's still in a coma." She whispered.

"Oh God," Olivia sighed. Tears sprang to her eyes. She would never be ok if Harrison died because he came to rescue her. She was indebted to him for life. "I want to go see him. Can you tell the nurse I want to go see him?" Olivia's eyes were now opened.

"Of course." For the first time since occupying the chair Abby got up and went in search of a nurse.

Five minutes later Olivia was wheeled down to the room that held her comatose friend. Despite of her many objections the nurse thought that she was too weak to walk down the hall, hence why she was wheeled down instead.

"You can go in one at a time," the nurse said, looking between her and Abby.

"You go first," Olivia said. She needed a little bit more time to mentally prepare for what was to come.

Abby went in and returned in five minutes, the tearstains on her cheeks alarmed Olivia even more. She steeled herself as it was her turn to go inside. The nurse graciously rolled her up to his bedside before leaving them to some privacy.

A sob caught in her throat as she observed the normally vibrant young man lying dormant on the hospital bed. There were tubes everywhere; he looked so weak and fragile. Olivia could only imagine how his mother was feeling when she came to visit him.

Pushing aside all thoughts Olivia gently grabbed one of his hands in hers and squeezed it.

"Harrison. Harry," she spoke his nickname as tears fell from her eyes. "You have to wake up. Please don't die. You saved me from getting…." She still couldn't bring herself to say the word rape. She continued, "and I need to thank you. Please don't die. You have so much life ahead of you. You will mature and grow into the man that we all know you can be. You cannot die. Please… Harry… You're like the little brother I never had and I need you. I need you to come back to me, ok…"

A few minutes went by with Olivia sobbing. She cried so hard that she hadn't realized the chocolate brown orbs looking down at her with love and admiration. Her eyes finally met his when she felt his hand returning her squeeze.

"You're awake!" she cried even louder, laughing in between.

The commotion heard on the other side of the door caused the nurse to reenter the room.

"He's awake!" The nurse quickly went into action, paging the doctor on shift.

* * *

Two hours later, Fitz was still stuck at the Verizon store. After forking out $700 he was able replace his damaged iPhone. His previous phone was under warranty, however, when explained the warranty policy he didn't have time to go through the claims department, which would literally take days. Days he didn't have. Seeing no other option he chose the expensive route and paid in full for the new phone.

Tapping his feet impatiently he waited on his new phone to restore all of the previous settings.

"Alright let's see here," Tammy said when the phone had finished restoring. She clicked on the voicemail icon to see if it anything could be found.

"I see a voicemail from Stephen."

"Is that the only one?" Fitz asked, experiencing a sinking feeling in his stomach.

"Yea… Wait… Something else is loading. A voicemail from Olivia, it's still loading. It's a long one," Tammy commented.

The second she said that Fitz knew they were able to salvage the very important voicemail.

* * *

It had been two hours since Charlie had left the hospital. Cyrus excused himself from the celebration of Harrison being awake to answer his ringing phone when he saw the man's name flashed across the screen.

"What you got?" Cyrus answered.

"Bulldog, this is huge. We're fucking over our heads. Ward is Rogers' bastard son. His wife and legal kids don't know about him. I have inside sources that confirmed that Ward had raped, not attempted rape, but raped four other women that we know of. "

"Jesus Christ!" Cyrus exclaimed, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"It gets better. Detective Joseph is their cover-up guy. He can't be trusted. Any information that goes through him meets a dead end. You have to take this big. As in media big, you're gonna have to shed some spotlight on your own. If not, they have enough power to shut this story down without so much as a whisper. "

Cyrus listened intently to what the man had found. He felt newfound rage growing in his chest for all parties. He had to think sharply and wisely to expose all three of them.

"Do you have any recordings or videos that we can use for the public?" asked Cyrus.

"Unfortunately, no. I'll see what I can do."

"Thanks." Cyrus said curtly before disconnecting the call.

_Everything just got ten times more complicated_, he thought with his head bent down. Feeling an inclination to look up, he barely caught the tail end of Eric being wheeled out of the hospital by Rogers. Cyrus quickly rushed after them.

"Where do you think you're going?" He demanded.

Eric looked up from the wheel chair and smiled, "Home. I got discharged."

"You're gonna pay for this you bastard!" Cyrus spat and stepped back. It wouldn't be wise for him to explode into an unspeakable rage, so he fought hard to temper it. He stood to the side and watched the two older men assisted him with climbing into the truck that wore the Fire Chief's logo. _You won't be driving that for long,_ Cyrus mused.

* * *

Shortly after it was confirmed that the voicemail was restored Fitz got into his truck and rushed towards the hospital. Adrenaline coursed through his body as he searched the hospital Cyrus. Luckily, he didn't have to hunt for long before his target was found.

Immediately, he told him he needed to speak to him in private. As soon as they entered into an empty room, Fitz said, "I have evidence to bring down Ward. Part of the incident was left on my voicemail. Olivia was probably trying to call me, either she forgot to hang up or she did it deliberately. Either way I have evidence." Fitz held up the smartphone in his hand.

"You do? Let me hear it." The older man said quite opportunistically.

Fitz pressed play and forced himself to stay calm as he relieved the moment once again. This time he refrained the urge to smash his phone against the wall. Lesson learnt.

"This! This is it! We need to get this to a major news station STAT!"

"What! Why?" Fitz asked, confused. "Just turn it into the cops. Olivia wouldn't want the world to know what happened to her and I for one don't want her to be publicly broadcasted like that."

"Fitz, this is bigger than us. We need to take down the top." Cyrus began to relay all of the information Charlie told him, including Ward being discharged. And when he was finished he could see anger written all of his face.

"I know it's a lot to take in but we have to bring out the big guns. This is our ammunition to start a very public investigation on all three of them. I'll need you to go talk to Olivia and assure her that we will do everything possible to keep her name out of this, but we need this voicemail. That's the only way we can bring down these bastards."

Fitz nodded his head still in shock and angry at what he had just found out. The fact that Ward raped four other women and also tried to rape Olivia made his stomach roil. And on top of that his father covering up for him was even more sickening. Plus the cop in his back pocket was just plain evil. It was too much. Seriously too much…

* * *

He entered Olivia's room and was surprised to see her smiling and looking relaxed next to a seated Abby.

"It's about time you show up," she teased. Now he was definitely stupefied. She looked much better than the last time he'd seen her. The swelling on her face had reduced much, but there were still marks on her neck and upper arms.

He stopped at her bedside and said, "Hi."

"Hi." She returned, still smiling.

"I'm going to give you guys some privacy," Abby got up and left.

Fitz stood beside her upper body and grabbed onto one of her hands and squeezed it. "How are you feeling?" He asked.

"Better," she answered truthfully. "Harrison is awake and so far his injuries are minimum so I'm grateful for that," she exhaled deeply.

Now Fitz understood where the crux of her happiness came from. "That's great news!" Fitz exclaimed.

"It really is I was so worried about him. Now, I can breathe easier knowing that he's awake, because if he had died..." She trailed the last part sadly. Silence ensued.

He gave her a pained look and she shook her head no. "Promise me something, Fitz."

"Ok…" he replied hesitantly.

"Promise me that you will never look at me with pitiful eyes because of what happened."

Fitz wondered if he was doing it in that moment because of his frowning face. It would be hard to not do so, especially since he wore his emotions on the outside. Nevertheless, he nodded his affirmation to her promise.

"When does the doctor think you can go home?"

"I don't know, maybe tomorrow or later today. I'm ready to leave this place." Olivia sighed.

"I know you are, baby."

Silence fell over them again. Fitz was still holding her hand, now his thumb kept rubbing careful circles into the back of it.

Olivia cleared her throat. "Is…is…he arrested?"

It wasn't lost on Fitz that she couldn't even say the bastard's name.

"No he isn't. There's so much going on, baby, you won't believe half of it." Fitz dried chuckled, shaking his head. He sighed deeply before he continued in a serious tone, "it's unfair of me to ask you to be strong, but I need you to be when I tell you everything that is going on."

Olivia gulped before asking, "what is going on?"

Olivia listened intently to everything Fitz was saying. Her face mirrored his with the same disdain and anger when he spoke about Ward lying about what he did. She scoffed at his accusation of her and Harrison's "supposed affair". The more she listened the more angry she became and she wanted to do anything and everything in her power to crush not only him but also his wicked father and detective puppet. When she heard that he'd raped four other women and justice was never given to them Olivia grew more furious. By the end of it all when he told her that part of what happened was recorded on his voicemail, Olivia had already made up her mind to do whatever it took to take them down.

"Chief Beene believes that the only way we can take them down is by leaking the audio to the media. Would you feel ok with that? They will keep your identity anonymous. If you don't want to do it I completely understand, Livvie. I don't want you going through the horror of relieving that moment." Said Fitz, as a closing to his long recap of what was going on.

"Do it. Let him use it." Olivia said confidently. "Whatever he has to do to bring them down let him do it." Her resilient spirit refused to allow the likes of Ward to win. Someone had to stop Eric Ward and crew, because if they didn't who would be their next victim? Would that woman be as fortunate as her to escape his callous claws?

"Are you sure?" Fitz searched her eyes for any hesitancy but found none.

"I'm sure, Fitz. I want him locked away in prison. I never want to see or hear anything about that awful excuse of a human being! He touched me in places that were not Okayed by me. He violated me and I want him to pay! I want him to rot in prison! I want him to go to prison and feel what it is to be pinned down and violated! He's a vile pig! I would wish death on him, but death is too easy. So, whatever it is they have to do to pin him with his crimes. Let. Them. Do. It." Olivia spoke so passionately that she didn't let the tears flooding her cheeks to stop her from speaking her mind.

Fitz pulled her against his chest with his right arm and held her closely. She was right, death was too easy for him, and the recollection of him wanting to kill Ward made him feel incredibly foolish. _Eric Ward deserved to be in prison where he could be somebody's little bitch. Let him feel what it is like to be violated_, his thoughts agreed with her.

* * *

The day was long and grueling for one Cyrus Beene. The first thing he did when he got home was kissed James before accepting the glass of brandy he had poured and waiting for him. It was officially 48 hours since he had slept a wink. How could he have slept when they were chaos under his supervision? A good shepherd took care of his flock. He was entrusted with a great responsibility and he didn't take it lightly. Not only did he care for the citizens they rescued and saved, but he also cared a great deal for the men and women under his watch.

Finally able to relax in his favorite chair in front of the flat screen TV, his partner began rubbing his tensed shoulders working out the kinks and knots. All the back and forth, up and down movements were worth it as he watched the muted news channel recapping today's events. He smirked at the news footage of a disgruntled Eric Ward being led out of his house with handcuffs on. Unfortunately, there were no other similar videos of Rogers and Joseph; the other two men were smart enough to turn themselves in to avoid public embarrassment. The evidence to incriminate all three of them was piled high on the District Attorney's desk. The public was outraged, feminists groups calling for their heads on a platter with this latest news. Light was finally shined on their wicked darkness. Victims of past assaults came forward and spoke against them, further incriminating them. Their goose was cooked and there was nothing they could do about it.

"You're a good man, Cy," James' loving voice broke him out of his reverie.

Cyrus smiled at the pride evident in his baby's voice. "You bring out the best in me, James." It was the truth, he brought warm into his otherwise cold and sterile life.

* * *

Fitz didn't normally use the bedroom that his mother once occupied, tonight was an exception since he pretty much thrashed his room earlier in the day. As soon as he got home he changed the sheets on the bed before brushing the floor with a broom. Besides the light dust that coated the surfaces of the furniture the room was always clean. He made a habit of cleaning it every so often.

With a flick of the wrist he stopped the faucet from pouring more water into the oversize bathtub. He got up from off his knees and moved to the bedroom.

"Livvie, your bath is ready." Said Fitz. The first thing she requested when they got home was a bath. She was patiently waiting for it while he did some light cleaning.

"Thank you."

Before she was fully on her feet Fitz' hand was there to stabilized her. He led her wordlessly to the bathroom where the sweet scent of vanilla bath soap permeated the air. All day Fitz marveled at her strength as she did what she had to do to put away her assaulter. Now, it was his turn to be her pillar of strength and take care of _her_ – to treat her with the outmost tender love and care.

"Do you want me to go?" Fitz asked, when he saw her beginning to strip down from her clothes. Olivia shook her head no.

"Stay with me, please…" she almost begged.

Fitz nodded and began fidgeting with his hands. He didn't know why he was so nervous seeing the woman he loved get naked. For some odd reason he felt like he was violating her body by watching her undress, so he lowered his gaze to his fidgety hands.

Olivia seemed to have sensed his inhibition and walked right up to him. He felt her petite hand on his chin forcing him to look her in the eyes and he obliged.

"You promise me no pity eyes," he can see the tears welling in her eyes as she spoke. "It was your love that fought me out of my unconscious, it's because of you that I even want to live right now." Olivia said honestly. "So, if you're going to look at me like I'm broken or not look at me because I'm tainted, then what is the point of me being here, Fitz? You need me to be strong and I need you to be strong too. If you give up on me, on us, then I don't know what I'm supposed to do…" Her last word trailed as the tears began falling from her eyes. She needed Fitz to look at her with the same fire and desire in his eyes. It hurt her so much that he couldn't even bring himself to look at her.

"Livvie, I'm so sorry. I feel like I've failed you as a man, as _your_ man. I'm supposed to be your protector but I wasn't there when you needed me. I never want to see you hurt and this right here," he flailed his hands in the air referring to the situation, before he continued, "it's shaking me to my very core. I want to be strong for you I really do but I'm lost, confused and angry. So… very angry," he became choked up. "Please give me time to process this and my feelings. I promise you baby, I will always love you and I'm not going anywhere. You're it for me. For the rest of my life I only want you." He spoke earnestly.

Hearing the conviction in his words Olivia tiptoed and planted a soft kiss on his lips. At first it was a simple touch of two lips, but then she wrapped her arms around his neck and deepened it. Initially he was hesitant but quickly obliged and allowed her tongue to seek entrance into his warm mouth. She needed physical reassurance that he still desired her… that he still wanted her.

She finally pulled apart when oxygen was indeed necessary. Looking up at him with sparkling eyes, she said, "Take a bath with me."

Fitz conceded by stripping out of his sweatpants and hoodie with newfound ease. Before they had left the hospital he had asked Olivia's doctor to exam his shoulder. His frustrations grew increasingly by the limited mobility the sling afforded. The doctor told him it wouldn't affect his progress but he still needed to be careful and not to lift anything over ten pounds with his left arm. He promised that he would heed her instructions and was grateful when she gave him the go ahead to remove the sling.

Bringing himself back into the moment Fitz watched as Olivia's naked body sunk into the sudsy water, her beautiful mocha skin contrasting against the white suds. He quickly rid himself of his boxer brief before slowly easing himself into the oversize tub, sitting behind her. He grabbed the washcloth that was hanging at the size of the tub and began rubbing her neck and back with it. He kissed at every bruise he met along the way. Then out of the blue he began singing Hozier's _My Love Will Never Die_.

_Honey please  
Try to love me  
Honey please  
Honey try  
My love will never die_

Flowers  
Flowers grow  
Where I'm laid  
To rest

Honey pick  
A blossom  
And hold it  
Hold it  
To your breast

Honey you know  
That's my love  
Bursting loud  
From inside

My love  
Oh my love my love  
Will never die

_Livvie, my love will never die. Livvie, my love will never die…_

He sang the last part over and over, reinforcing his earlier comment that she was _it_ for him, for the rest of his life…

Later that night when they had finished their bath they burrowed their bodies into the soft mattress, holding onto each other.

"Are you asleep?" Fitz asked softly.

"No," Olivia whispered.

"Can't sleep?"

"Not that I can't… It's just when I do I dream that he actually…r…rapes… me."

Fitz sighed and held her tighter. "Do you think you should go see a therapist? A professional that you can talk to." He suggested.

"I don't know… maybe. I'm going to be fine. I just need time that's all."

"Ok, sweetheart." Fitz kissed the back of her head. He began singing again and it was his baritone voice that lulled her to sleep.

* * *

_Three Days Later _

Fitz was awoken by Olivia's loud screams.

"Let go of me! Let go of me! Stop! Stop!" Her body twisting and turning, flailing arms hitting him in the face.

"Olivia, Liv, Livvie, wake up." Fitz tried to shake her out of her nightmare. This has been their reality since the incident. She claimed that she was fine but Fitz knew that as the days went by the impact of what happened weighed heavily on her psych. The subject of going to therapy was revisited but she declined each and every time. Fitz didn't want to pressure her into going but at the same time he believed that it would help if she did.

She bolted upwards snapping out of her sleep.

"What? What!" she looked around wildly, her skin glistening with sweat.

"You were having another nightmare." Fitz told her calmly. "Are you ok?" He asked quickly, when he saw her face took on an even more terrified look.

Olivia quickly shook her head no and covered her face with her hands. She was so devastatingly embarrassed when she registered that the wetness on her lower half was more than sweat.

Fitz moved closer to her and stopped when he came into contact with the wetness; he immediately knew what had happened.

"It's ok, Livvie," he said, moving closer.

"No it's not," she sobbed. "I peed myself." Her sobs grew louder. Mortification in addition to all of the other emotions coursed through her body tenfold.

Fitz moved closer until both of his arms were wrapped around her shoulders. He purposely determined that he was going to love her through it all just like she did when he injured his shoulder and continued to do. Unconditional loving…

Five minutes later a shamed faced Olivia exited Fitz' embrace and made her way to the bathroom while Fitz gathered the sheets from off the bed. She tried to do it but he told her that it was no problem. He carried the sheets to the laundry room and threw them in the washing machine along with some laundry soap and fabric softener before beginning the wash cycle. He then returned to the room and opened up the lone window, letting in the spring breeze and sliver of sunlight. When he was finished Olivia came out of the bathroom wrapped in just a simple white towel.

"Fitz, I think I should go back to my apartment. Me being here is just too much to ask of you." She said, standing in the middle of the floor looking extremely vulnerable.

Moving away from the window Fitz came to stand in front of her. With knitted eyebrows caused by frustrations he shook his head in disagreement. "You being here is not too much. I assure you it's not."

Olivia knew he would've said that and she hated herself for what she was about to say next. "I just need some time and space. I need to figure out how I'm going to move forward from this. I have to work this out on my own," she finally concluded. All of her life ever since she was ten she had to work out her problems by herself.

"But you don't have to. We have each other to rely on," Fitz told her softly.

She hated the way his voice broke when she suggested that she wanted space. "I know, but I just need to be alone right now. I'm sorry, Fitz."

"Livvie, don't do this." Fitz begged. He could only imagine how much worst things could get if she returned to a living space by herself. Who was going to wake her up from her nightmares? Who was going to protect her? Putting aside pride he continued his begging, "Please don't go, we'll get through this together. If you need space, I'll move to another room and give you space. Just tell me what you need and I'll do it. But, please don't leave…"

The sincere plea in his voice and the pain that marred his face was enough to make her reconsider her decision to return to her apartment. She was conflicted between wanting to draw her strength from him and sticking to what she knew. _Maybe I can have it both ways, _she thought. _Maybe I can draw strength from him and also from within._

He stared at her expectantly for several seconds before she said, "I'm going to stay." He breathed a sigh of relief and hugged her to his chest. They stayed wrapped up in each other's arms for close to a minute when Fitz said, "You're really short, short stuff." He teased when her head barely reached his chest.

"Oh shut up!" She quipped, slapping his arm.

"Ouch!" Fitz feigned to be hurt.

"You're a wimp, Mr. Grant."

"_Your_ wimp…" he sing sang.

They exhaled in unison. "I love you so… much. You know that right?" Fitz breathed against her hair.

"Yea, I do."

"Because of my love for you, I always want the best for you." He paused for a few seconds before he continued, "Livvie, it's time for therapy."

* * *

**A/N: Hope this chapter was enjoyable. Quite a few things happened. Eric and crew got theirs. I promise you that that this will be the last of them. We move forward now, onto the healing process of Olivia. BTW I'm thoroughly enjoying this version of Cyrus. He's a Bulldog with a kind heart. He really played a huge part in bringing justice. Harrison is awake, finally… Thanks to Olivia's loud sobs LOL.**

**Oh my Olivia…. she's having such a hard time but Fitz is there step by step. It literally breaks my heart when I realize that they're all each other have, besides the firehouse crew.**

**What are your thoughts? Any highlights? Let me know by leaving a review. Thank you so much for reading I appreciate it. **

**It's about time I pay my other stories some attention. Oops... Hehe.**

**Until next time,**

**XOXO**


	23. One Step Forward

**A/N: Happy Mother's Day to all you incredible mothers. (PS: I'm not a mother, at least not as yet. One day perhaps... LOL). Thank you for last chapter's reviews. I appreciate it. Enjoy!**

* * *

_Olivia Pope didn't do therapy, never once in her life had she been to a therapist. However, that all changed when the love of her life pleaded with her to go. At first she attended the one-hour sessions quite reluctantly just to appease him. However, with each one-hour session she received, Olivia felt her barriers being broken down inch by inch. During one particular session she remembered speaking so honestly that it scared her to death. Her therapist Sheila had simply asked, "At this point in your life, what do you hope for?"_

_Olivia stared at the tall, blonde hair woman and gave her a wry smile. She took several minutes to contemplate the question and her answer. What could she possibly hope for? Hope in itself seemed to be something that wasn't for her. Her entire life seemed hopeless but for some reason she was still alive and breathing. A burst of strength and energy came from a place she didn't know existed. It was as though her soul reserved strength for times when she felt completely weak and weary. _

_Opening her mouth several times with no words escaping she almost didn't answer her question. How can she articulate her hopes, wants and desires into the universe without it completely sabotaging it? _

_Shaking her head to clear her forlorn thoughts, she tapped into the well of strength she unconsciously preserved, enabling her to open her mouth to answer the question that was asked five minutes prior._

_"I… I want to be completely happy, I want to be loved unconditionally, I want a family of my own and I want bad things to stop happening to me. But, I do not think that it will ever happen." She finished sadly, looking down at her clasp hands in her lap._

_"Why don't you think so?"_

_Olivia snickered pretentiously and rolled her shoulders to loosen the tension found there. She answered, "From the moment I was born it was like the universe conspired against me. First, my mother practically had to move away from her family when she was pregnant with me because her family didn't want anything to do with her; secondly, my father was an abusive asshole. What's next?" She asked in a faux chipper tone. "Oh, he tried to burn down the house with all three of us inside. Guess what? He succeeded by taking my mother's and his life." She paused and took a deep breath to quell the anger brewing inside of her. _

_"And then, I went to live with my grandmother," she continued. "And all she saw was Eli's spawn that took her precious daughter away. All my life I paid for the sins of my father. She reminded me each chance she got of how unworthy my father was of her daughter and I agree." She sighed deeply. "Now, here I am at the age of 25 with no blood relations, no family to look out for me…"_

_She paused for a few seconds to get a handle of her emotions before she spoke again. _

_"And when I finally think that my life is going right, the universe decides to throw me a curveball." She shook her head warily._

_"I finally found someone to love me for me and I for them. I'm finally happy being in a nice, stable relationship and out of the blue I get screwed over." The tears that she fought so desperately to keep at bay fell down her cheeks. _

_"To be honest, I don't know why I'm surprised that something as bad as being sexually assaulted would happen to me, it's like I should expect bad things to happen to me. Is this why I'm here? To take the shitty end of the stick? Am I ever going to be fully happy? Or am I supposed to always wait for the other shoe to drop?" She asked seriously, hoping her therapist would offer her some insight that she was missing._

* * *

Olivia shook her head from her thoughts and focused on what Fitz was saying. The spring weather was warm and nice so the couple decided to take an unusual walk downtown.

"You were gone for a minute there, babe, you ok?" Fitz asked, stopping his long strides to study her.

"I'm fine," Olivia brisk, sometimes hating when he picked up on her every move. It was a blessing and a curse.

Fitz gave her a tight smile picking up on her defensive tone but didn't bother to comment on it. But instead, he recommenced their walk by holding onto her right hand and intertwining their fingers again.

"Where do you want to go? We've been walking around for an hour now."

Olivia shrugged she was content with simply walking around the busy downtown sidewalks with him. That soon ended when she spotted a Menchies store across the street. With a smile on her face, she said, "we can go get froyo."

"Hmmm. I'm down," Fitz acquiesced and they made their way across to the pink and green decorated store.

Upon being greeted at the door by the friendly worker Olivia and Fitz made their way to the machines that dispersed the tasty treats.

"What are you getting?" Liv asked, grabbing two of the sample size cups to taste the new pomegranate and blueberry flavor her eyes fell on.

"Mango sorbet," Fitz answered, picking up one of the logoed cups to fill his halfway with the sorbet.

"Again?" Olivia teased. "You get the same thing every single time."

Fitz chuckled, "I do not."

"Yes you do," Olivia retorted. "Here, try this," she commanded, holding up the sample cup filled with the bluish-purple yogurt for him to try.

Fitz squished his face but obliged her request. A tip of the yogurt on his tongue had him shaking his head negatively. "No. This is not the one," he told her.

Olivia laughed and took the cup from him. She tried the yogurt and had to agree with him, it definitely wasn't the best combination of fruits.

"Ok, you're right. That wasn't exactly the best combination. Let's try…" she eyed the labels above the machines. "Ooo… Let's try the key lime pie and banana."

Fitz shook his head no. "How about you try that and I get what I already know what I want."

"You're no fun," she said, sticking out her tongue at him – either oblivious or uncaring of the other patrons around.

"Whatever," he returned, leaning forward to give her a quick peck. Ok… They definitely didn't care about the other patrons.

After they had gathered their frozen yogurt and had paid for it they made their way to a vacant bench.

"This is so good," Olivia hummed. "You have to try this, Fitz." She held up the pink spoon for him to have a taste.

"Hmmm…" Fitz savored the taste. "Not bad."

"See… It's good to try new things sometimes."

"I said it's not bad, I didn't say it's better than my mango sorbet because it's not."

Olivia rolled her eyes and playfully slapped his arm. "Whatever Fitzgerald…"

"Carolyn..."

"Stop… you know I hate that name."

"Why?" Fitz chuckled, for some unknown reason she wasn't fond of her middle name.

"Makes me sound like an old woman."

"Puhlease… What about Fitzgerald? Sounds like I should be born in the 18th century."

Olivia laughed heartily and when she'd found reprieve, she said, "You won, babe."

"You bet your ass I did."

"Shit!" Olivia exclaimed when the sudden gush of wind blew away the paper napkin from off her lap. Fitz quickly got up to grab the brown paper napkin. The wind that carried it eventually went away and left it to fall on the cobblestone sidewalk near the stationary newspaper stand. Fitz bent his knees to retrieve the litter and came eye to eye with the day's newspaper displayed in the green case. His eyebrows perked up when he saw Ward's face plastered on the lower corner of the paper.

He read the bolded letters underneath his picture. **_Former Fire Lieutenant accepted plea deal for minimum of 30 years imprisonment for the sexual assault of seven female workers underneath his immediate supervision. _**

Of course Fitz had known this but seeing it again rekindle the rage in his veins. It had been a month since the incident but so much of their life had changed. His relationship with Olivia had changed. The love was still there but there was a difference in how they interacted with each other. He was overly cautious with her and she was guarded.

"Woohoo! Fitzgerald!" Olivia playfully waved from the bench, snapping him out of his thoughts. He got up from his crouched position, fixed his bunched up denim shirt before throwing the paper napkin into the nearby trashcan.

"What were you reading?" Olivia asked when he returned to the wrought iron bench.

Fitz moved close to her, their jeans clad legs pressed against each other. "Nothing important," he downplayed, not wanting to bring up Ward and have him be a dark cloud over their afternoon. Although therapy was helping her it still wasn't easy for her to recall or be reminded of anything from that day.

"Oh." She snuggled into his side and rested her head on his shoulder as she people watched. From a distance away she noticed a young family with a small child with them. The father was holding the little girl in his arms while she pointed at every inanimate object. He looked blissfully happy playing along with her silly game.

Fitz noticed the dreamy look on her face and followed her line of vision, discovering a small family. He too took in the happy look on their faces as the little girl babbled away. Curious to know what she was thinking, Fitz casually mentioned, "cute family, huh?"

"Em mm," Olivia absentmindedly agreed.

"Would you like to have children someday?" They had joked about it in the past but never really had a serious conversation on the topic.

Olivia shrugged her shoulder.

"Yes… no… maybe?" Fitz tried to get an answer out of her.

She was terrified to answer him. Even though her therapist had drilled it over and over in her head that she belonged and deserved to be happy she was hesitant about the future. It was so unsure and she was tired of being disappointed and taken advantage of.

Fitz waited for her to answer and when she didn't he decided to answer his own question. "Well… one day I would love to have two children. Hopefully, a boy and a girl."

Olivia nodded her head in acknowledgement but didn't say anything_. Did he want two children with me or would it be with someone else? Am I too damaged to be someone's mother someday?_ – Were all questions she internally asked herself.

"You're not going to say anything?" Fitz asked, a little annoyed. Here he was pouring out his hopes for the future and she didn't say a word. And it only caused him to feel anxious. Fitz never saw himself as a dad before because of the life he once lived. But, the more time he spent with Liv he could see that possibility in the future. _Maybe she doesn't want kids_, he thought. _Why else would she not say anything?_

"I'm hungry. Are you hungry?" Olivia redirected the conversation deliberately.

"You're unbelievable right now," Fitz growled, shaking his head. Standing to his feet he roughly ran his hand through his wavy curls. "What do you want to eat?"

She quickly felt guilty and insensitive to dismiss him the way she just did. He was so patient and kind to her and she was exactly the opposite.

"I'm sorry." She said sincerely, holding onto his hand pulling him back down to retake his seat.

Fitz reluctantly sat next to her and intentionally put space in between them, keeping his gaze off of her.

A few seconds passed them like that before she confessed in a soft voice, "I do want kids, but I'm afraid it won't happen. "

Fitz finally turned his attention on her and regarded her with curious eyes.

"Why? Is there something wrong? If something is wrong that's not a problem for me I'm not going to leave you because of it." He reassured her, thinking that maybe she couldn't physically make a child and that was ok with him if that was the case.

Olivia smiled lovingly at him for even thinking so far and being so considerate. "As far as I know I'm fine. My body is fine. But, that wasn't what I was referring to when I said it might not happen for me."

Fitz looked at her expectantly waiting on her to elaborate the reasons for her disbelief.

She answered, "I don't have the best luck in the world," she confessed. "Who knows what will happen in the future? So… I'm not holding my breath. Who's to say that tomorrow we won't break up?"

"Wha-what?" Fitz sat up straighter. "Where is all of this coming from?" Fitz had never known her to be a pessimist. She shrugged her shoulder in reply.

"It's just the way it is for me. Some people aren't meant to ever be fully happy."

When she said that Fitz felt like someone had stabbed his heart with a knife. _Was he not making her happy?_

"Livvie, baby… Fitz intertwined his fingers with hers and brought it to his lips. Trailing soft kisses on her knuckles, he said, "I can't even begin to imagine what you're going through right now and I know it's hard. I promise you for as long as I breathe that you will be happy. If there is no one else that deserves happiness, you do. You're so caring, loving and nurturing. Look at Sarah, who knew what would be next for her? She's getting adopted into a nice family and she's having a chance to be a normal child. There's hope. Hope that one day this dark cloud will move away." He paused and wiped the trickle of tear that fell onto her right cheek.

" I love you so much, Livvie, and I do not see us ending tomorrow or the day after that. You're _it_ for me." He finished boldly and confidently.

Olivia was too choked up to speak so she settled for a nod of her head.

* * *

_Two Days Later_

It was Fitz' first day back at the job. Olivia had yet to return to work or to the fire academy since the incident, as she was on short-term disability. She sat unscrewing the chunky twists from her hair and watched as he got dressed to leave.

"What are you going to do today?" Fitz asked, pulling the firehouse 51 logoed polo shirt over his head.

"I'm going to my apartment and do some light cleaning. It's been awhile since I did," she answered. Olivia couldn't remember the last time she'd visited her old apartment for longer than a few minutes. And that was since Fitz got injured which was a littler over two months ago.

"Oh, I…" Fitz paused, looking like he had wanted to say something more, but at last minute decided against it.

Olivia fluffed her hair after the last twist was unscrewed. "What were you going to say?" She asked, getting up from the soft bed. Since moving into the master room they had yet to move back into Fitz' room. They'd found the master room to be much more comfortable and spacious for the both of them.

She moved behind him and wrapped her arms around his waist, resting her cheek against the center of his back. She could feel the muscles on his back undulate with each breath he took.

He took a deep breath and replied. "I was going to do this later, over a nice dinner, but… there's no time like present time."

"Right…" Olivia agreed, taking a step back when he began turning his body around to face her. He cupped her face with one of his giant palms and stared into her brown eyes, lovingly.

Biting the bullet, Fitz said, "I want my home to be your home. Move in with me, Livvie." It was a soft plea.

Ok… She wasn't expecting that, _at all_.

Her mind instantly flooded with uncertainties and she looked away from his hopeful, almost gleeful look.

"Fitz…"

Immediately his face fell crestfallen at the dubious sound of her voice.

"We haven't been dating for a year…"

And so it began, the thousands upon hundreds of excuses she would give.

"Don't answer now, take the day to think about it." Fitz interrupted before she could further oppose.

Olivia nodded and he gave her a tight smile. Pecking her lips softly he resumed getting dressed before he leaved for work.

* * *

Two hours after Fitz left for work Olivia drove over to her apartment. She still got giddy when she drove her new car, she loved it and was especially grateful that asides from car insurance, which Fitz had added her onto his, was the only expense she had for the car. With her little less than half the cost he added the rest and they were able to purchase and pay for the car in full.

The first thing she did when she got to the apartment was opened all of the blinds to let in as much sunlight as possible. She discovered light dust on the surfaces of her furniture. Although slightly dirty, being in her apartment gave her a kind of warmth and comfort that no other place afforded. This was her space and she reveled in it.

Suddenly, Fitz' impromptu and unexpected proposal ran through her mind as she reacquainted herself with the small apartment. Even though she hadn't been back at her place in quite sometime, she couldn't see herself letting go of it anytime soon. Sighing at that conclusion she knew that Fitz would be disappointed with her answer, at least for the time being.

She spent the next four hours cleaning the neglected apartment, starting with dusting the furniture and wiping down the surfaces before vacuuming and mopping the floor – while bobbing and dancing to an eclectic mixture of R&amp;B, Pop, Blues, Hip Hop and other genre of music.

By the time she was finished she felt exhausted. She checked her phone to see if Fitz had sent her any message and wasn't surprised that he did.

**Fitz**: Hope your day is going well, baby. You won't believe that I'm stuck on paperwork duty. :( Oh, everyone said hi. Love you. **Heart emoji**

Olivia smiled at the text before returning one.

**Liv**: Day is going well and I'm glad you're on paperwork duty. You don't need to be superman on your first day back. Tell them I said hello too and I'll see them soon…

Besides from Abby, Harrison and Stephen Olivia hadn't interacted much with the other members from the firehouse.

A few seconds passed and her phone vibrated.

**Fitz**: Thought you were on my side :(. Anyways, have you thought about what we discussed this morning?"

She sighed when she finished reading the text message. She wasn't going to go over that via text.

**Liv**: "I have and we'll discuss it later. Ok?"

**Fitz**: "Ok."

**Liv**: "I'm going to go get something to eat. Talk to you later. Love you."

**Fitz**: "Love you too."

After unsuccessfully rummaging through her refrigerator Olivia settled on ordering a small cheese pizza. Twenty minutes later her pizza was delivered to her door and was paid for.

Three slices later Olivia was stuffed to the brim and the symptoms of food coma plagued her.

With basically nothing else to do Olivia took a long hot shower, rinsing off the grime from the day's work. When she was finished she took her time pat drying her skin before applying lotion to it. Finally, slipping on a simple pair of red, satin panty and tank top without bra she climbed into her soft bed. She marveled at the feel of her own sheets underneath her body. She missed this level of comfort, it's not that she didn't get it when she's at Fitz, it's just that being in her own place made her feel truly at home. Sighing deeply she closed her eyes, floating into the land of dreams.

* * *

_"Help! Help!" A frantic 10-year-old Olivia screamed, running through a forest while being chased by a grizzly bear. She tried to run as fast as her short legs would carry her but it wasn't helping much when the bear was hot on her heels._

_"Help!" She cried again, but no one heard her because she was alone in this jungle. Swiftly looking over to the left side she saw a small cave that was big enough to hold her small body. Rerouting her strides without stopping, she ran into that direction as fast as she could. She narrowly escaped the bear's deadly paw when her body slid into the cave. The ferocious growls of the bear scared her to death. Her legs curled into her body impossibly close. She shivered in fear, thinking that that was her last few remaining breaths. _

_ Then out of nowhere she heard her mother's voice saying, "everything you need, Livia, is already inside you."_

_Olivia hysterically looked around the damp cave to see where the sound came from but found no source._

_"Mo…Mom…" she hiccupped._

_"It's me child." Her mother answered._

_"Where are you?" Olivia asked, looking around the cave, feeling a new sense of calm and tranquility at the sound of her mother's soft voice._

_"I'm with you. I'm in your heart."_

_Olivia looked down at her flat chest and placed a small palm on her frantically pacing heart. _

_"Everything you need is already inside of you." Her mother repeated._

_"What do you mean?" Olivia asked, confused._

_"It means that the strength you need to overcome every struggles and hardships is inside of you. I love you, Livia."_

_"Mom, come back to me." She pleaded._

_"I'm sorry sweetheart I cannot but I love you. I will always love you. You're the best thing that had happened to me."_

_"Mom? Mom? Mom?" Olivia cried but her mother's voice had gone. She sat in the cave weeping at the words spoken to her. She wanted her mommy back. She was so distraught that she hadn't realized that the bear had gone away. Now a new sadness plagued her heart._

_"Don't be sad, my little sunshine." She heard her mother spoke again and that made her smile. When she was alive that was her nickname for her. Feeling more hopeful, Olivia stretched her legs and began climbing out the cave, no longer worried about the bear. But as soon as she got out she saw a huge snake lying in the grass. She didn't know whether she should run or stand still, she did the latter. She stood watching the snake as it poked out its tongue at her. _

_"Everything you need is inside of you. Everything you need is inside of you."_

_She kept rehearing her mother's words over and over. And with each new time she heard it she believed it. And when she believed it, the snake began to shrink in size. _

_Hope and courage coursed through her veins as she witnessed a miraculous act before her very eyes. Opening her small mouth, she said, "Everything I need is inside of me." She repeated it over and over again, and the snake had no other choice but to shrink. When the snake had swiveled up and died, feelings of renewed strength flowed through her veins._

_"Be happy my child…" was the last thing she heard._

* * *

Olivia woke up drenched in sweat from the vivid dream she'd just experienced. It felt so real and her mother's voice sounded just like how she' remembered it to be. Feelings of nostalgia and disarrayed emotions caused her to clutch her comforter tightly around her body and wept. She cried for the times she couldn't have cried because her grandmother forbidden it. She cried for the time when she was too prideful or emotionally inept to do so. She cried for the hopelessness she sometimes felt. She cried for the times that feared crippled her…

She let it all out in her bedroom on her bed. She let it all go. She allowed herself to be the scared little ten-year-old girl left without a caring mother. And in the midst of her mourning and tears, the seed that was planted all those years ago by the hands of her mother – finally burst open and a beautiful blossom was form. A blossom that will one day turn in to the most beautiful tree. Her soul had suffered much but one day her heart will rejoice abundantly.

* * *

Fitz got home from work the next morning and to his surprise Olivia's car wasn't in the driveway. After their text messaging session earlier yesterday they hadn't spoken to each other since. He ended up being utterly busy for the remainder of his work shift, and when he had had free time it was way too late for him to call her.

Reaching for his phone on the passenger side seat he grabbed it and dialed her phone number. One ring, two rings, three rings, five, six, seven… he was about to end the call when he finally heard her sleepy voice saying hi.

"Hi…"

"Where are you?" He asked, getting straight to the point of his concern.

"I'm home. At my apartment," she answered simply.

"Oh. Did you sleep there?" He asked, even though he could very well guessed the answer.

"Yes."

Silence fell over them for a few seconds.

Fitz took a deep breath before asking, "Are you coming back over today?"

Olivia sighed on the other end of the phone.

"No. You can come by if you want to, though." She offered.

Fitz nodded his head and pinched the bridge of his nose. He opened the door to his truck and swung his legs outside of it – the cool morning breeze caressed his skin.

"Is that your answer to my question I asked you yesterday morning?" He asked, instead of replying to her statement.

Hearing her deep breaths on the phone line, he steeled himself for her rejection.

"At this point in my life I'm not ready for that step," she answered truthfully. "I'm sorry, Fitz."

He closed his eyes and allowed the sinking feel of disappointment to wash over him. He truly thought that she would've had no problem with his proposal, especially when they had been practically living together for the past 2 months. It hurt that she said no.

"It's not that I don't want to be with you, because I do want to be with you, Fitz. I love you and that hasn't changed, but I'm not ready to give up my personal space as yet." She further explained.

He sighed and clutched the phone tighter in his grip. "I'm not going to sit here and tell you that I'm not hurt or a little upset because I am, but I understand what you're saying. And I respect your decision to do what's best for you."

"Thank you."

Silence fell over them, each thinking about what had been said.

Olivia cleared her throat, breaking their silence. "Do you want us to go out for dinner tonight? My treat." She added, lightly.

Fitz smiled semi-sadly. "I would love that."

* * *

**A/N: Yup… that's all folks. I'm really trying not to lose interest in my stories, because I need to finish them all before I call it quits. **

**Liv is fighting a battle of her life and it's truly sad. Fitz is there for her but sometimes you're the only person that could help yourself get over a hurdle. She had a dream about her mom. Let's hope that gave her some new insight to life. **

**They had a cute little stroll downtown and they had a baby talk that didn't necessarily go the way Fitz had hoped for. Poor guy….**

**How do you feel that she declined Fitz' invitation to live together? Think she did what was best for her?**

**In case you missed it:**

***Sarah is getting adopted. Remember Sarah from several chapters' back who Liv rescued on the job? That's her. :)**

**And Eric accepted a plea deal for 30 years minimum. eye roll**

**Let me know how you find this chapter and I look forward to your reviews.**

**Until next time,**

**XOXO**


	24. Happiness

**A/N: Expect the unexpected and lots of time jumps. Enjoy! :)**

* * *

"Fitz, I need you…" Olivia's frantic plea sent him into frenzy at twelve in the night. Her voice sounded dejected and scared. Without thinking twice he was already hauling himself out of bed. He grabbed the discarded grey V-neck sweater he wore earlier in the night for their dinner at a small Italian restaurant. When he was modestly dressed he grabbed his truck keys from off the bedside table and his phone before heading downstairs and then through the front door.

On his way over he couldn't help but replay their evening. They had a lovely time at dinner, neither one brought up the living arrangements, as it was too fresh a wound to touch. Nevertheless, they enjoyed each other's company over some intricately prepared pasta dishes and red wine.

* * *

Olivia sat in the living room in one of Fitz' t-shirt and her underwear hugging her knees to her chest as she waited for him. Although she seemed ok two hours ago when he'd dropped her off, she now wasn't. After he'd left Olivia stripped from the jeans and armless green, tie front shirt she wore, brushed her teeth and prepared herself for bed.

An hour of tossing and turning in her bed left her crazed and lonely. She wanted to see him, to feel his body pressed against hers. She wanted him in every conceivable way possible. To be physically separated from him caused her heart to ache. It was ironic that the night prior she was completely fine sleeping alone in her own apartment, but that was because Fitz was at work. Since he wasn't working she felt an ache in her chest when he kissed her good night and left. Instead of calling after him she let him leave. After all this was what she wanted? Right…

Missing him and craving him made her grabbed her phone and dialed his number. When he answered, the only words that escaped her lips in a faint, breathy whisper was, "Fitz, I need you…"

* * *

The second she heard his firm knock on the door Olivia got up from her seat and advanced to the door. Yanking open the door she saw the worried expression marred his beautiful face. She stared at him long and hard, so many emotions running through her veins, but the strongest was desire. Her lips parted as a breathless moan escaped. She wanted him, she wanted him to mark her and brand her with his love. It had been too long since he did. Fueled by lust, desire and love she wrapped her arms around his neck and in one swift motion jumped on him and wrapped her legs around his waist and he held onto them. No time to register what was going on she began attacking his mouth in a deep, frantic kiss – forcefully prying open his mouth to seek out his tongue.

Fitz blindly made his way into the apartment and closed the door with his back. Olivia wasn't letting up on her kiss and he kissed her back with equal passion, his hands roamed to her ass and squeezed it. The satin feel of her uncovered ass cheeks molded perfectly to his warm palms.

When air had become an absolute necessity she pulled apart from his lips. They stared at each other both of their faces flushed and their chests rose and fell rapidly.

"Make…make love to me, Fitz." Olivia pleaded.

Fitz arched his eyebrows questioningly. "Are you sure?" It had been a long time since they were sexually intimate and he just wanted to be sure she was ready.

She nodded her head yes.

"Ok." Fitz said, recapturing her lips with his. This time he took the lead and kissed her passionately, allowing their tongues to duel with each other. He flipped them around and braced her against the door.

"I need you baby," Olivia moaned again, as his kisses began caressing the column of her neck and moving lower.

"You have me baby," Fitz told her huskily. He slowly lowered her legs to the floor and continued his trail of small kisses and nips to the soft flesh of her neck and collarbone. His hands now freed moved to her supple round breasts, caressing and teasing them through his T-shirt she wore.

Olivia's hands tangled in his silky curls as her back arched against the wooden door – her arousal grew stronger the lower his hands went. Seemingly not content with the fabric in his way, his hands bunched up the fabric of the grey t-shirt around her breasts and she grabbed onto it and pulled it over her head before tossing it casually onto the floor.

Fitz went down on his knees, lining up his face with her core. The smell of her arousal was potent, causing him to salivate. He couldn't wait to taste her on his tongue and feel the flood of her essence when he makes her cum.

Olivia braced her hands to the door for support as she felt her panty slowly being peeled down her legs. Her chest rose and fell rapidly, as she anticipated his next move. He hadn't yet touched her and she was already on the precipice of a climax.

"You're so beautiful," Fitz moaned, looking up at her. The sight of her eyes half closed and her bottom lip between her teeth almost made him cum on the spot. But instead he smirked at the power he obviously held over her body.

Lifting one of her shapely legs he slung it over his right shoulder, opening her up to him. Immediately his tongue ran along the entire length of her wet slit. They both moaned simultaneously at the feel of being pleasured and giving it.

Her hand quickly returned to his wavy locks as he made love to her with his mouth. She pealed and cried when his mouth latched on ferociously onto her engorged clit. Her legs weakened under the intensity of his assault but he didn't let up. Instead, his hands held her lower stomach firmly as he continued to eat her out – a string of gibberish escaped her lips. This went on for minutes until a scream from deep down in her belly was let out into the air.

Fitz reveled in the abundance of her essence as it flowed from her sweet tasting center. It was aphrodisiacal, he literally felt like he could do it forever. And with those feelings he brought her to another earthshattering orgasm with his mouth.

Sated for the time being he gingerly stood to his feet to see her skin flushed and her eyes wide, staring back at him.

"Are you ok?" He asked, moving back the damp hair on her forehead.

Olivia was too strung out on love to answer him so she shook her head yes. Tiptoeing she wrapped her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a searing kiss, tasting herself on his lips. Pulling away from him after oxygen had been depleted, she said, "I don't want to be away from you. My happiness is with you."

Fitz heard the seriousness in her voice and swallowed audibly. Instead of replying with words he nodded his head, lifted her off of her feet, and made his way to her bedroom.

He spent the next hour showing her how much her words meant to him and how much he loved her. And when they were finished, hardly a few minutes had passed when Olivia mounted his semi-flaccid member and began riding him until he was fully erect. His hands held onto her ass moving her tantalizingly on his cock. His thumb kept rubbing delicious circles onto her clit while her hands groped and teased her pert nipples.

"I… I… love you… so much… Fitz…" she panted as he thrust upward. He could tell by the frantic movement of her hips that she was close to climaxing.

"I love you too, baby…" he grunted, keeping his grip firm on her hips, sure to leave fingermarks in its wake. They babbled their love for each other over and over as their rhythm increased.

The crescendo of their orgasm peaked at the same time and they cried out each other's name. It was like a desperate prayer on the other's lip.

Spent and sated from their second round of love making, Olivia fell onto his sweaty chest. Too tired to dismount from his softening member.

"I love you so much, baby, more than words can express. We may've only been dating for seven months but you're the best thing that has happened to me." She became teary-eyed when she spoke.

Fitz hugged her closely, his heart swelling in his chest. He didn't know what had happened within the space of a few hours but here she was opening up to him in a way that she had never done before. And he was happy he didn't force her hand when she turned down his invitation.

"I love you too, Livvie. And you're the best thing that has happened to me, too."

Olivia smiled wanly and snuggled her head into the crook of his neck and began tracing the tattoo on his chest.

With her mind fully cleared from the multiple orgasms, she spoke from her heart. "When you left me tonight I realized that although I may not be ready to fully move in with you, I'm also not ready to be apart from you. It physically aches to know that you're not beside me when I fall asleep."

Fitz felt the tears pooling in his eyes and he smiled against her hair. He decided to stay quiet and allow her to speak her mind.

"I'm scared, Fitz. I'm scared that the love I have for you is so strong that if something happens to us." She paused for a few seconds before continuing. "I won't survive it. If there's anything I _can't_ survive it is you leaving me. I'm sorry for pushing you away when all you wanted to do was love me." She allowed the held back tears to run down her cheeks and wet his neck.

Fitz couldn't keep quiet any longer and have her believe that he had it in mind to leave her.

"Livvie," he spoke in a soft but commanding voice. "I'm not going anywhere. I promise you I'm not going anywhere. Do you believe me when I say that I promise to love you for the rest of my life?"

She didn't answer immediately. Olivia rose slowly from her lying position and gently lifted off of his flaccid member before occupying the spot next to him. His cerulean blue eyes followed her movement until she lay in his arm.

When she was settled, she smiled at him and finally said, "I believe you."

"Good, because you're going to need to get used to this," Fitz said, palming her breasts before covering her body with his and joining them together again. Fitz stretched one hand to the headboard for leverage as the other one held onto the back of her neck, keeping her mouth in place as he kissed her. This time their kisses were slow and languid, hands moved unhurriedly as they made sweet love. Their breathy moans and slapping skin was all that could be heard as they made love over and over. Making up for time passed, and solidifying the new level and depth in their relationship.

_We be all night, love…_

* * *

_Two Months Later_

"Babe, am I dressed ok?" Olivia asked, as she smoothed out the white sundress she wore with brown strappy sandals.

"You're fine, beautiful," Fitz answered, kissing the top of her head, finding her nervousness cute. For Olivia's twenty-sixth birthday Fitz thought it was a good idea to take her to California since she had never been to the golden state. They had arrived around nine in the morning. After checking into their hotel room and taking a quick nap they decided to eat out at one of his favorite restaurant in downtown.

After they'd finished their early dinner Fitz paid for their meals and they took a cab to the boardwalk. They walked hand in hand down the overcrowded walkway, basking in the scenery and people along the way.

_The past two months had been very challenging but they made it. Olivia was on a continuous journey of healing and recovery from the horrendous ordeal, she still saw her therapist once a week and that helps her a lot. A month ago she'd returned to both work and the fire academy. It wasn't easy at first to be in the same place where she was sexually assaulted but day-by-day she was growing stronger. Even though she was behind at the fire academy due to her extended absence she was determined to finish the program. A new drive was birthed inside of her and she was determined to live her life fully and to love deeply. _

_The time lapse also served as a reminder of how far she and Fitz had come. They were by each other's side throughout the entire journey, encouraging and loving to each other– through bad and good times, happy days and sad days. Her love grew deeper for him and his for her. They made each other insanely happy and Olivia was finally able to accept that. Although, they hadn't made any permanent living arrangements, it was as if they did. Olivia stayed most of the time at his place and when they weren't at his house they were at her apartment. They were practically inseparable and joined at the hip; the great part was, they loved every second of it. _

"You want an ice cream cone?" Her handsome boyfriend asked, startling her out of her thoughts.

Olivia smiled brightly at him and said, "Yes, please... Vanilla." She spoke the last part seductively and Fitz laughed, catching onto her double innuendo.

"Whatever, beautiful." He smirked and she blushed. She loved when he called her beautiful. It made her weak in the knees every time he said it.

They made their way to the ice cream cart and Fitz placed their order for vanilla and strawberry cones. When the vendor was paid, they moved further down the boardwalk until they approached a vacant bench.

"I could stay out here forever," Olivia spoke dreamily. The warmth from the sunshine made her not want to return to Chicago.

"It gets old," Fitz said," licking his cone.

"Really?"

"Uh huh. I much rather Santa Barbara to LA."

"Why?"

"Santa Barbara is much more laid back."

"Oh, I see. Forgot you're an old man that likes his solitude," she teased.

"And you're the same," Fitz pointed out.

Olivia laughed and leaned forward, the tip of her nose accidentally got into the cone.

Fitz laughed at the scene and she pouted at him.

"Not funny," she chastised.

"It is, you're so adorable. I could kiss you."

Olivia wiped her nose with a paper napkin and smiled at him, "then kiss me," she challenged, knowing that he would accept. And he did, leaning into her and kissed her thoroughly.

* * *

Later that night, much later… Olivia made the final touch to her outfit before exiting the bathroom area. Tonight they were heading to The Vault Night Club &amp; Lounge. Being that their trip was a short one they wasted no time using up every precious moment to do various activites.

"Ready," she announced, walking into the room to see a slightly impatient Fitz sitting on the edge of the bed. She took in how handsome he looked in a pair of well-fitted black jeans, paired with a black blazer and light blue button down shirt that displayed the muscular column of his neck. _Yum_…

Fitz looked up and his mouth immediately ran dry. Olivia was glamorously dressed in a strapless, red, bodycon dress that hugged her curves in all of the right places, along with the highest pair of cobalt blue stilettos he'd ever seen. Her hair was bone straight and fell around her shoulders, a style he wasn't used to. A thin gold necklace cloaked her neck while a pair of large gold hoop earrings hung from her ears. On her index finger he noticed her promise ring. She looked incredible and her look was finished with a simple crossbody cobalt blue purse with gold chain strap.

Standing to his feet, he made his way over to her and wrapped an arm around her waist bringing her flush against his body.

"You look amazing, baby." He lowered his face to her neck and began kissing it.

Olivia chuckled and pushed him away. "No! Fitz… stop!" she warned, walking backwards. "We can't baby." She pleaded, as he advanced towards her.

"I'm serious, Fitzgerald!" she spoke firmer, since the tactful tone wasn't doing much.

"I want you." He told her bluntly.

Olivia blushed and shook her head no, slightly panicking when her back hit the wall. Fitz smiled wickedly and caged her in with his body. His hand immediately went to his favorite place, her ass.

"Are you wearing any panty?" He asked, feeling a lack of panty line through the spandex material.

It was Olivia's turn to grin salaciously as she shook her head no.

"God, Livvie…" Fitz groaned, feeling his erection growing in his jeans. He didn't think it was possible for him to leave the hotel room without engaging in a quickie. "You're killing me." He growled, a mere centimeter away from her face.

Olivia smirked and moved her hand to the front of his jeans and groped his erection through it. "I know." She said confidently before escaping under the gap of his left arm. She strutted as fast as her stiletto heels could carry her across the room. Luckily, she was able to escape his predatory paws. At least for now…

* * *

The music was good and the drinks were even better as the night progressed. Olivia and Fitz were having a great time on the dance floor, dancing to an eclectic mix of old and modern day artists. This mini trip served to bring out their fun sides. When Beyoncé's _Drunk in Love_ song came on Olivia went crazy. Too many shots of Patron and too many glasses of mojitos had her beyond the point of tipsiness. With her arms wrapped around his neck and his hands on her ass, she was practically dry humping him on the dance floor.

Fitz knowing that she wasn't wearing any underwear kept pushing her legs down when she kept trying to jump him.

Loud and off key she sang_," I want your body right here, daddy I want you, right now  
Can't keep your eyes off my fatty/ Daddy I want you…"_

Fitz' eyes widen when he realized that she was not only singing the lyrics to the song but was quite serious when her hands made its way to his jean zipper.

"Livvie," he grabbed her hands and pulled it away, which made her pout.

"I want you baby. I want your dick inside of me, now!" she exclaimed. Thankfully no one aside from him could hear her due to the loud music blaring through the speakers.

Fitz although had been drinking wasn't nearly as tipsy or drunk as her. Someone had to keep a level head and he was glad he did, as he was enjoying her drunken stupor. Drunken Liv was incredibly funny. As their bodies continued to move in time to the music he looked down at his watch and noticed that they'd been at the club for close to two hours, which was long enough in his opinion.

"Let's get out of here," he whispered in her ear and she nodded eagerly. Fitz held her hand as they made their way through the crowd. They were walking through the exit door when a guy shouted, "nice ass."

Fitz looked over and saw that the comment came from a tall, muscular black man. He shook his head at the comment and continued on his way, holding Liv even closer to his side.

The strange man saw that Fitz had noticed him and shouted, "Holla at me when you need a real man to put it down in the bedroom. You hear me, brown sugar?"

Even in her drunken state Olivia knew that this moment could go potentially wrong.

"No, no, no." She shook her head furiously, when she felt Fitz stopped walking altogether. Her hand tight on his wrist urged him forward, she said again, "baby, no." Under the dim lights she saw the tightness in his jaw. He was pissed and rightfully so but she didn't want him getting into any altercation at the nightclub.

Fitz stood silently working on quenching his rage by listening to Olivia's pleas. He didn't want her to see him like this, the violent version of him. However, it was slowly rearing its head because of the offensive guy who was pushing all of his buttons.

Several seconds passed and he had made up his mind to leave and not allow the offensive man's comments to get under his skin, but then he heard him chuckled and said quite audibly, "I don't get why black women think it's ok to date outside their races. Nobody but us could ever tame them."

Fitz rushed over to the man so fast that Olivia barely registered his movement until it was too late.

"Fitz!" she screamed.

A bouncer was nearby and had been observing them quietly. Before Fitz could've made contact with the man's face the bouncer intercepted and blocked him by placing a firm hand on his chest.

"Out!" The bouncer commanded, pointing towards the door.

This time Olivia didn't wait for him to decide his next move, she went up to him and basically dragged him through the door. He was livid and she was scared thinking about all of the things that could go wrong.

She frantically scanned the street for a taxi and when her eyes found one parked across the road, she waved her arms above her head until the driver spotted them.

"You could've gotten yourself seriously hurt!" Olivia spat, as they waited for the taxi to come over. "Did you even think about your shoulder?"

Fitz didn't say anything he was too pissed to talk.

"What were you thinking?" She asked angrily, her legs trembled at the thought of something bad happening to him.

"What I was thinking?" Fitz asked loudly. "I was thinking that someone needs to pay for disrespecting my girlfriend."

Olivia rolled her eyes at him. Of course he wanted to represent her, which was chivalrous but very dangerous. They were out here all alone. Who knew what that guy and his friends could've done had he started a fight?

"And what if that guy had a gun or something? Hmm?" She folded her arms around her waist, glaring at him.

Fitz shrugged his shoulder and looked in the opposite direction. A minute later the taxi pulled up to the curbside. Fitz wordlessly opened the door and Olivia climbed in and he climbed in after her. She gave the taxi driver their hotel address and he pulled out into traffic, taking them to their destination.

They sat silently for the remainder of the cab ride, both too stubborn to cave in first.

* * *

By the time they had reached the hotel and made their way to the elevator both of their anger had thawed some. As they rode up to the fifth floor the atmosphere began changing. The small confined space subtlety brought out a primal need.

Fitz was the first one to reach out for physical contact. Since they were alone in the elevator he grabbed onto her slender waist and pulled her into his side.

"I'm sorry for scaring you," he breathed onto her neck and Olivia sighed deeply. The arousal she was already feeling heightened.

"I'm sorry for yelling," she returned, looking into his eyes, they were finally returning to the calm blue color she knew.

Fitz smiled against her neck. "Can we put the latter part of tonight behind us and move on with our night? Because, I recall someone wanted my dick inside of them." Fitz teased, imitating her voice.

Olivia laughed and covered her face, feeling embarrassed at her drunken words. Since the altercation her alcohol induced hazed had cleared up much.

The elevator came to a stop and shortly after the doors opened, she looked at Fitz and said seductively, "I still want your dick inside of me."

Fitz smirked and led her to their room where he would make her regret such a bold statement.

* * *

The next morning Olivia woke up with her body feeling achy and her throat drier than the Sahara desert. She blinked her eyes to adjust to the morning light before she slowly got off the bed and stood to her feet, slightly wincing in the process. Fitz had fucked her into oblivion and back. She mused. _Where was he? _She looked around the room and found no trace of him. Decided on searching for him later she made her way to the bathroom.

Five minutes later Olivia was standing naked in front of the full length mirror observing the marks left on her body in wake of their last rendezvous. Her hips bore his fingermarks while her chest area was covered with hickeys and bite marks. _If I'm this marked up I can only imagine what he looks like. _She smirked, piling her hair on top of her head. It was already turning back into its natural state; she sweated out her flatiron and had forgotten to wear her headscarf – like if she had the energy to after Fitz was finished with her. Shaking her head to clear the sexual thoughts, she walked across to the shower and turned it on. She waited approximately thirty seconds for it to heat up before walking underneath it. She took her time washing herself off, paying special attention to her extra sensitive parts.

During the shower Olivia began dancing and singing, as she was extremely happy. Today was her birthday and it was a big deal to her. Not only had she survived another milestone but also with the love of her life. A year ago he wasn't in her life in this way, she felt grateful and extremely blessed to have him.

By the time she was almost done showering a third of her hair was wet from dancing under the shower. She made a hasty decision to wash it rather than have some parts straight while other parts were curly.

After she was done she climbed out of the bathroom and grabbed a small towel, and wrapped it around her wet hair before grabbing one of the oversize bathrobes. She then went over to the sink to brush her teeth and wash her face with her cleanser. She then removed the towel from her hair and squeezed a healthy portion of hair moisturizer into her palms and began rubbing it into her hair. When she was finished she ran her fingers through her curls to detangle and elongate it.

"Livvie," she heard Fitz calling her name, when she was rubbing lotion onto her legs.

"In here, babe," she called out, and a few seconds later he entered the bathroom, dressed in black basketball shorts and a white t-shirt.

"Hi," he stopped at the sight of her leg perched onto the edge of the bathroom sink while she ran the buttery substance onto her silky smooth skin.

Olivia stopped her movement and acknowledged him. "Hi."

Fitz moved over to her and stood a few inches in front of her. "Happy birthday, beautiful." He said softly and began singing the happy birthday song.

Olivia smiled teary-eyed and replied, "thank you," when he was done.

"May you live to see many more," he kissed her softly. "In great health," [kiss] "happiness," [kiss] and "wisdom," [longer kiss.]

"Thank you." She whispered.

"Where were you?" She asked, her arms wrapped around his waist.

"It's a surprise." He said cheekily.

"Really?"

He nodded his head. "Wear something comfortable today," he said before leaving the room so that she could get dressed.

* * *

Fitz got dressed for the day in a pair of blue Levi's jeans, a black T-shirt and black and white Nike sneakers. He did all of that and Olivia had yet to emerge from the bathroom. With a few additional minutes to kill he ensured that the gifts were displayed in a way that she would see it as soon as she enter the room.

Several minutes later he watched as she finally surfaced from the bathroom wearing blue jean shorts, a white tank top and red wedges, with her hair up in a high one.

"It's about time you show up, birthday girl."

"Shut up!" she told him playfully.

"Let's eat, we have a long day ahead of us," he urged.

They sat and enjoyed the wide spread of food delivered by room service. And when they were finished Fitz gave her the gifts he'd spent a great deal of time and effort on.

* * *

Olivia was already over the moon and the day had just begun. Extreme gratitude filled her heart from the thoughtful gifts Fitz had gifted her. And his sly remark, "this is only the beginning," left her excited as they made their way out the hotel room.

"So, what are we doing today?" She asked, as they walked the long hallway.

"You'll find out soon enough, beautiful," Fitz tapped the edge of her nose playfully.

"Why can't I find out now?" She pouted.

"Because… I'm not ready for you to find out. I promise you're going to love it though."

"Are you sure?" Olivia asked skeptically, although she knew whatever he had plan would be fun and she was going to love it.

"Uh huh." He nodded his head and they continued their journey in silence. Instead of walking to the front of the building Fitz led her to the parking lot that was at the side. As they got closer to the blue ray metallic Camaro convertible Fitz pressed the unlock button on the key chain. He smiled waiting for Olivia's reaction but she was oblivious to what was going on. They walked a little more until they came right next to the vehicle.

"This is it," Fitz said, smiling.

Olivia gave him a puzzled look.

Fitz pressed the unlock button again on the keychain so that the beeping sound would answer her confusion.

"Did you buy this?" Olivia asked, when it dawned on her that he was holding the keys to the car.

Fitz laughed and shook his head no. "Rental, baby. I thought that today we could take a road trip."

"In a convertible?" Olivia smiled widely. He was pulling out all of his cards today, giving her the opportunity to try her first of many things.

"And you're driving." He notified.

"_What_? But you hate when I drive."

Fitz shrugged his shoulder and smirked, "today is your birthday so I'll let you slide."

Olivia clasped her hands excitedly and let out a low squeal. When her excitement had bubbled down a little she threw her arms around him and squeezed him tightly.

"Thanks for making my birthday amazing, baby. I couldn't ask for more – this trip, my gifts and now this? I love you so much." She tiptoed and kissed him.

Fitz kissed her back, enjoying the warmth of her mouth on his. They engaged in a lip lock for a few seconds before pulling apart from each other. With their forehead rested on each other's, Olivia asked, "Where are we going?"

Fitz leaned back from her and threw his hand in the air as he simultaneously said, "Vegas baby!"

Excitement soon overtook her and she squealed even louder than earlier. She'd never been to Las Vegas so that was another first.

"I'm going to Vegas! I'm going to Vegas! We're going to Vegas!" She sang and danced, as she made her way over to the driver's side. "I'm driving a Camaro, I'm driving a Camaro." She continued singing happily. The infectious joy was also present in Fitz as he sat in the passenger side. The radiance on her face was all he could ask for. After seeing her struggle for months and fearing that he was going to lose her, he reveled in her happiness.

The couple spent the 4 hours and 8 minutes drive talking and singing along to the radio. They stopped occasionally to take a picture at various landmarks along the way. And when Olivia got tired of driving Fitz took over while she sat in the passenger seat taking selfies of them. Never in her life had she felt so carefree and happy. She felt alive as she held onto Fitz' hand, the wind passed through her curls blowing her hair in every direction. She laughed and laughed at the silly jokes he told. In that moment she found happiness in the highest degree.

* * *

_Three Months Later (December) _

Olivia stared outside the window of the restaurant for a few seconds, watching the snowflakes fall to the ground below. Her eyes then returned to the handsome man before her. The man who'd stuck by her side through good times and bad. She smiled, watching as his masculine hand took ahold of the crystal wine glass before raising it to her and she reciprocated by doing the same.

"To our one year anniversary," his deep baritone voice toasted.

"To our one year," Olivia chimed in. They clinked their glasses together before taking a sip of the red delicacy.

When she returned the wine glass to its place, his hands searched for hers on the table and entwined their fingers together.

They smiled knowingly at each other when his hand began toying with the ring on her left hand.

He beamed with happiness when he said, "I still can't believe we actually did _it_."

Olivia smiled widely, "what happens in Vegas…"

"Stays in Vegas…" Fitz joined in and they both let out a small laugh.

* * *

**A/N: Kill me now if you want to! My lips are sealed. HAHAHA. Wooooooo! HAHAHA!**

**So… thoughts?**

**I look forward to your reviews :)**

**Until Next time,**

**XOXO**


	25. Fallen Soldier

**ATTN: To all of my Family First readers, please have some patience with me. I will be updating that story quite frequently as soon as I wrap up my other two stories, More to Life and this, Fighting Hearts. It was always my intention to write Family First long term, so you will be reaping your rewards very soon. ;) Thanks for your patience. **

**Also, thank you all for continuing to read this story; your support is much welcomed. Hope you enjoy the new update!**

**Smut ahead ;)**

* * *

After a romantic, fine dining experience at the Melting Pot restaurant, the couple enjoyed a Jazz show, something that was out of their norm but they enjoyed it immensely. On their way home they regaled stories of the past year together, which only served to make them bubblier. Even after a long, well spent night, the couple didn't immediately retire to bed. Fitz was summoned to sit on the plush sofa while Olivia disappeared into the master bedroom.

While he was waiting for her, he got comfortable by stripping off his suit jacket and unbuttoning the buttons on his crisp white shirt - leaving himself in only a pair of black dress pants and white under shirt; he then worked on removing his shoes. By the time he had finished removing both shoes and socks he looked up in time to see Olivia entering the room wearing a short, silk lavender robe around her petite frame.

Fitz smirked at her appearance sensing that she's up to something, something that would benefit the both of them.

"Where's the remote for the sound system?" she asked absentmindedly, frantically searching the coffee table and the sides of the single armchair for it.

"Dunno," Fitz shrugged, watching her.

"Ugh… You never know where anything is," she told him.

"I know where some things are," he quipped with a smirk.

Olivia rolled her eyes at his comment and continued her search for the remote.

Two minutes passed and Fitz said, "found it." He held up the small black remote in his hand. He knew exactly where it was but was enjoying the view of her bending over way too much to give up the valuable information. Eventually, he relented.

Olivia walked over to him with her hand outstretched, expecting him to hand over the remote.

But, instead of giving it to her, Fitz held it in his right palm and was beckoning her forward with his left.

"Fitz, I don't have time to play games, hand it over," she demanded softly.

"Not before you show me what's underneath your robe," he returned with a cocky smile.

"If you don't give me that remote _now_, you will never find out what's underneath my robe," she threatened.

"Hmm," Fitz stared at her through the slits of his eyes while mulling over her threats. He ultimately relented and passed over the remote to her.

"Thanks," she mumbled, quickly grabbing the remote out of his hand before he changed his mind.

"This better be good!" He called after her retreating body.

Olivia stopped and looked at him from over her shoulder. "Am I ever _not_ good?" Her voice was low and seductive.

Fitz' smile widen as excitement warmed his body. This is going to be better than he could envision.

* * *

Feelings of impatience consumed Fitz; he was about to get up and go see what was taking Olivia such a long time, but stopped when he heard music began playing.

_I can_ _be tender, I can be rough  
I can do anything you care for  
Everything above  
Baby, let me rock your body, ride your body  
Kiss your favorite spot_

As the earlier part of the song began floating through the air Olivia made her way back to the living room.

Fitz' eyes widen when he saw Olivia enter the warm room in nothing but a firefighter helmet on top of her curly hair and a pair of red lacy thongs while moving seductively in time to the music.

_Tie your hands behind your back  
Feel my fingertips above your shoulders  
You like it when I drive it, yeah, I push the clutch  
I just want it all, but no rush_

She came to a stop in front of him, one hand on the crown of the helmet and the other on her right hip with her legs wide apart in a sultry pose.

Fitz eyed her pert nipples and gulped audibly at the luscious mocha skin.

Olivia continued smirking; enjoying the fact that she was able to render him speechless. She eyes the growing tent in his slacks and smirked even more, even as the evidence of her own arousal was dampening her underwear.

Shaking her head from the sex induced haze, she said, "Guess who's going to be graduating with their classmates?"

Fitz' eyebrows shot up to the ceiling at her words and he cleared his throat before he asked, "you?"

"That's right, lieutenant. Coming February, there will be a new volunteer firefighter at firehouse 51." She said proudly, tapping her helmet.

Fitz got up from his seat and swooped her up in his arms, pushing aside his arousal for the time being and reveling in her success.

"So proud of you, baby." He kissed her soundly on the mouth. "How come they're letting you graduate early?" he asked, when their lips had parted.

Still in his arms with her arms around his neck, Olivia stared into his eyes as she spoke, "well... I'm still required to do all of the assignments and tests before I graduate. Lt. Frank was kind enough to give me a crash course for everything that I missed. I'm going to be off work for the entire January, so I'll be able to get this out of the way."

"Did you talk to Chief Beene?"

"Yup. He was also kind to give me the time off. Abby is going to be working with a paramedic from Firehouse 77."

Fitz smiled even wider at her; of course she would have everything in order.

"I'm just so stinking proud of you," he kissed her again. He truly was proud; despite of the many hurdles and obstacles along the way she persevered and did it.

"And now that Harrison has made squad, firehouse 51 is in desperate need of a new volunteer." He added.

Olivia pouted because she knew exactly what that meant for her. Back to cleaning and cooking for the firehouse, she wasn't looking forward to that.

"But, don't worry though. Nobody is going to mess with my wi-"

"Shhh…" Olivia interrupted with an index finger on his lips. "No one knows about that as yet."

"Soon they will."

Olivia smiled and leaned her mouth into his before devouring his lips.

* * *

In the beginning stages of foreplay Olivia was in control of the situation, but that quickly changed when Fitz pinned her against the backrest of the couch. She was in a kneeling position with her breasts pressed into the soft backrest and her hand gripped onto the top of it. Fitz was behind her; also kneeling with one of his legs between her wide-open ones while the other one caged the outside of her left leg. Olivia's grip was tight as he pummeled in and out of her heat. The position allowed her to feel all of the ridges on his thick cock, and with each thrust her nipples grazed against the fabric of the couch. It was an intense, heady experience.

He continued like this, pushing her even further into the backrest, as if that was possible. His entire body was pressed against hers; she felt every muscle in his thighs and abdomen undulate against her skin. She was speaking strings of intelligible sentences. Calling on all deity known to man for reprieve but he kept at it.

"Oh God…Fitz…baby…ahhhhh… Oh… God… This…I… I…" She pealed and cried when he swiveled his hips in a new angle, hitting her G spot. Olivia trembled beneath him, the sensitivity of her nerves were on overdrive. The slightest touch had her crying louder.

The music was still playing in the background and it was feasting on Fitz' aggressive, animalistic side.

_So we can make love  
Or we can just fuck  
We can get romantic, dirty dancing  
Feel my hands until the sun comes up_

_We can make love_  
_We can, we can just fuck_  
_We can make love_  
_We can, we can just fuck_  
_We can make love_  
_We can, we can just fuck_  
_We can just fuck_  
_We can, we can just fuck_

"You like when I do this?" Fitz breathed against her neck. He snaked one of his huge hands around her front and began fondling with her clit.

Olivia's body bucked against his hand, she was close… she felt the high rising from her lower belly.

"Answer me," Fitz growled in her left ear. His hot breath on her ear, his cock deep inside of her and his skillful fingers playing her clit like a fine tune, were all too much. She couldn't answer him, she couldn't think, she couldn't function in any capacity. All that her body was capable of doing was to accept his love.

Fitz didn't like that she didn't answer him so he thrust harder into her and pinched her clit, inflicting delicious pain.

"Ahhhhh! Fuck! Yes!" Olivia's legs trembled again, her orgasm moving even closer.

He then took one of her earlobes into his mouth and began sucking on it.

Every square inch of Olivia's skin was filled with goosebumps, she was slowly blacking out. Somehow she released one of her hands from holding onto the back of the couch and moved it between her legs. Skillfully passing his hand that kept massaging her engorged clit, and moved directly to his balls; she began squeezing and massaging them.

It was Fitz' turn to grunt louder at the unexpected touch. In a matter of seconds they reached their orgasms at the same time.

Fitz felt like a water tap had turn on when the fluid rush of Olivia's orgasm rushed down his twitching cock while he spilled his hot seed deep inside of her, as he continued to pump in and out of her convulsing center.

When the last wave of their orgasm had ended he pulled her on top of him as he lay on the couch. Exhausted and spent.

They lay tangled and naked reveling in the postcoital bliss of their lovemaking.

"I love you," Olivia breathed onto his sweaty chest.

"I love you too, beautiful," he said, reaching up to kiss her forehead.

* * *

The next morning Olivia woke up naked in their bed with the most intense belly ache. At the begin feel of wetness between her legs she sprung up quickly, waking Fitz in the midst of her haste.

"Livvie," his sleepy voice mumbled.

"Go to sleep, baby," she said, walking towards the master bathroom.

"Everything ok?" He asked, sitting up in bed.

"Yea, my friend is here," she shouted through the slightly ajar door.

"Need me to get anything?" Fitz inquired.

"No. Get some sleep, I'll be fine."

"Ok. Wake me up if you need anything," he said finally, before burrowing his head back into the soft pillow.

Olivia smiled from inside of the bathroom. She was thankful everyday for the kind, thoughtful and loving man in the next room. He was always so concerned with her entire well being; and it surprises her every time that he cares so much about her. The smallest detail he cared about and for that very reason she loves him, she loves his heart…

Snapping out of her thoughts Olivia walked under the shower to wash off the beginning stages of her menstrual cycle.

* * *

Around noon she was in a pissy mood as the full effects of PMS hit her. Fitz was in the process of making her soup while she lay on the same couch they had made love on the night prior. She could still smell the scent of them on it. She made a mental note to clean it when she wasn't a ball of cramps.

Fitz reentered the room with a piping hot bowl of cream of mushroom soup with chicken breast.

"Here you go, my lady," he said, setting down the bowl onto the coffee table.

"Thanks," Olivia murmured.

"You want me to feed you?" Fitz asked.

"No. Leave me alone."

Fitz smiled wanly. He hated seeing her in such pain. Over the course of the last few months he had seen her at her best and at her worst. He learned that she had mild menorrhagia and that was putting it mildly. Because to him it looked like anything but mild, so he tries to do his best to help alleviate the pain and discomfort, even if it is to leave her alone when requested.

"Ok, I'm going to go to the gym with Stephen." He said, remembering the text his friend had sent earlier.

"Men are so lucky, they get to do whatever they want, 365 days a year," Olivia grumbled, mad that he got to go to the gym while she bled to death. Not really, but very close to it.

Fitz tried not to laugh because it would upset her more, but he couldn't help himself when she was this cute. She had on one of his long sleeve shirts with one of her boy shorts and on her feet she had on fuzzy socks.

"I love you," Fitz sing sang, trying to put her in a good mood.

"Then have my period for me."

Fitz scratched his forehead and let out a small chuckle.

"Oh, you find it funny, huh? You wouldn't last a minute."

"You're right," Fitz acquiesced with a smile.

"Hmph!" She huffed.

He kissed her on the cheek and bid her a see you later before heading upstairs to put on workout apparel.

* * *

Stephen and Fitz were in the weights section at the gym; Fitz was currently benching one hundred and fifty pounds while Stephen stood over him assisting. When he had done his reps he returned the weights to the holder before sitting up and wiping his brows.

"I bought a ring," Stephen said, as he and Fitz exchanged position.

Fitz gave him a quizzical look.

"An engagement ring, for Abby," he clarified.

Fitz' eyes widen at his words. "Yea?"

"I'm going to marry her, mate."

"That's good news. Please don't leave her at the altar, though," Fitz teased.

Stephen laughed, remembering his earlier blunder with Marisa.

"Not going to happen, mate. Love her with my all."

Fitz smiled, "so happy for you, man. When you plan on popping the question?"

"Hopefully on New Year's Eve when we ring in the New Year."

Fitz nodded his head in approval.

"So, what about you and Liv? I expected you two to already be married. I actually bet that you two would be married within a year of being together."

Fitz smiled and began, "Well… to tell you the truth –"

"Excuse me. Can you help me with my weights?" A pretty, blonde woman interrupted. Her face was heavy with makeup and her workout gear plastered onto her already sculpted body. Stephen and Fitz exchanged knowing glances, silently saying, "This girl is trouble."

At the same time one of the trainers was passing by and they referred her to him. They both smirked as she reluctantly went with the other man.

"I'm a happily-"

"I know, I know, I know." Stephen cut in with a smile before he could finish.

Fitz shook his head at his friend because he really didn't know.

* * *

_New Year's Eve_

Fitz and Olivia were invited to a New Year's Eve party that Stephen was hosting. Only Fitz knew that it was a secret engagement party for Abby and him.

Olivia and Fitz were off to the side of the exapnsive room, sipping on champagne while watching their coworkers and their wives/significant others schmooze with each other.

"Maybe tonight we should tell everyone about…" she trailed, playing with the ring on her left hand.

"Not tonight," Fitz said, and when she gave him a questioning look he moved in close to her and whispered in her ear, "Stephen is going to ask Abby to marry him. Don't say anything."

Olivia's mouth fell open in surprise. "That's awesome!" She whispered shouted when she regained her equilibrium.

Fitz gave her a nod. "It really is."

They stared at each other smiling happily.

"Do you regret how we?" Fitz tilted his head to the side to study her.

"Nope. It was perfect for us." She quickly replied, shaking her head.

He was relived that she didn't regret the way they did what they did.

"Good," he leaned in and pecked her lips.

"Well, if it isn't the love birds," they pulled apart to see James, Chief Beene's partner.

"James!" Olivia exclaimed with her arms open and she enveloped him in a hug. James was youthful and exuberant, the polar opposite of their chief.

"You look marvelous, darling!" he returned, twirling her around so that he can fully take in the floor length, deep purple, keyhole dress.

"Thank you," she smiled kindly.

"James," Fitz proffered his right hand for the other man to shake.

"Hello handsome." James accepted his handshake. Fitz smiled at the compliment. At the same time Cyrus walked up to them in a well fitted black suit, he had happened to overhear his partner compliment the young man, and he rolled his eyes playfully.

"I'm the only handsome man in this room, thank you very much," Cyrus jested and they all laughed.

"Of course you are, honey." James gave him a loving touch on his shoulder.

The evening went on smoothly. They were all having fun, dancing and talking with each other. As the one-minute countdown began Stephen asked for everyone's attention as he led Abby to the center of the room. He got down on his knees for all to see and asked her to be his wife. Abby nodded her head up and down while simultaneously squealing yes.

All of the ladies in the room dabbed at the corner of their eyes at the loving scene. Everyone loved love and it so happens to make you emotional.

After they had ring in the New Year (some kissed their significant other while some sipped on a glass of champagne), they all one by one congratulated the newly engaged couple. When Abby and Stephen had reached in front of Fitz and Olivia they embraced the couple. Olivia was over the moon happy for her friend and became teary-eyed; as she recalled the long journey Abby had taken to become the woman she was today.

"Congratulations, guys," Olivia beamed at them.

"You two are next," Abby said and the couple gave her a sheepish look.

* * *

_Three Weeks Later_

Olivia was coming to the end of her firefighting training; the past three weeks were brutal. Her body, mind and soul were occupied with nothing else but the training. She was getting to the finish line, she saw it ahead, but the closer she got the more tired she became. She just wanted to finish and move on with the next chapter of her life. These days she hardly had time for herself much less for Fitz or any of her friends. They had still yet to tell anyone about what happened in Vegas and now it was just itching her to spill. Besides notifying HR about the changes they were the only two who knew what had happened four months ago.

Olivia was on her way home when she tapped the phone button on the steering wheel of her car. She spoke the command to call Abigail Whelan, and in a matter of a short few seconds the call was connected.

Abby answered on the third ring. "What's up, Pope?"

"Hey, Whelan! What are you doing tomorrow night? Up for a girl's night out?"

"Sounds good. Who _all_ will be in attendance?" Abby asked since her friend has other friends besides her.

"Well… it could just be the two of us or I can invite Tina and Quinn."

Abby gave her a faux exasperated sigh.

"Stop behaving like a baby."

"I'm just kidding. You can invite the girls they're cool. I like them." She confessed.

"Great," Olivia smiled, thinking to herself that she would be able to tell all three of her friends the good news, even though they were going to skin her alive for keeping it from them.

"Pope, I gotta go. We have an emergency call," Abby said swiftly when the operator's voice came over the speaker, before hanging up the phone.

Olivia ended the call and continued the journey home in silence, pulling into what used to be Fitz' house now it was theirs. The transition was much smoother than she thought it would be. So far she had no regrets, how could she? The sort of happiness she felt was what she had only dreamed of, but now she lived it.

When she got inside she sent Fitz a text that she was home but didn't expect him to reply since he was probably on the emergency call as well.

It was already late afternoon, so she settled for reheating a piece of lasagna that she made for dinner the night before. When Fitz was off duty she always made a special effort to cook him dinner, not because he required it from her, but because she wanted to do so for him.

While her food was heating up she made her way upstairs into their master bedroom to change out of her academy clothes. She threw on a sweater and jeggings before finding her fuzzy house boots. As she was making her way back downstairs her eyes caught a glimpse of the framed picture of the two of them in Vegas. They were bright eyed with wide smiles looking at the camera. They looked so happy and in love. The picture brought back memories to her and she smiled. Shaking her head from the love induced hazed Olivia made her way downstairs to eat her early dinner.

When she had finished eating, she retired to the living room to watch some TV. She checked her phone for any messages from Fitz but hadn't seen any. She placed her phone on the coffee table before lying on the couch and scrolling through the channels.

She hadn't watched an entire episode of her new favorite show, _Empire_, when her heavy lids covered her eyes.

* * *

_Four hours later _

At the firehouse it was complete chaos as everyone loaded onto the trucks. They had just received an emergency call that firehouse 51's ambulance, their ambulance, had been hit in a cross section by firehouse 69's fire truck. Their faces were all ashen, because if both of the emergency vehicles were trying to get to the emergency scene then the impact from the fire truck would be detrimental to the ambulance, the ambulance that held Abby and Lisa.

Fitz was on the squad truck while Stephen was on his truck trying to make sense of what was happening. He was so shaken up thinking about his fiancée that he started praying quietly, hoping she wasn't seriously hurt.

When they got to the scene all of their bloods ran cold as they came upon the mangled ambulance. The fire truck hadn't fully stopped when Stephen dismounted and ran towards the smashed up vehicle.

"Abby!" He screamed out in anguish, as all he saw on the ground was blood and broken glasses.

"Step back, sir," a police officer said, barricading him with his arms. Stephen turned around and pushed the officer forcefully onto the ground. At the same time Fitz arrived and was able to hold back his friend from doing further damage.

"Calm down, Stephen," Fitz tried to control his friend, while the attending paramedics and firefighters on site tend to the ones in the accident. What an irony!

"Where's Abby?" Stephen cried, his mind conjuring the worst thoughts. A few seconds later they saw her being wheeled on top a gurney fully covered in blood. Her body lay still and lifeless.

Fitz felt his stomach drop because it didn't look good at all.

At least Lisa looked a bit better since her eyes were open, staring at them.

* * *

Olivia was fast asleep on the couch when she heard the vibrating sound of her phone on top the wooden tabletop.

She blindly grabbed it and answered it before looking at the screen.

"Hello," she mumbled, rubbing her eyes.

"Livvie, Abby was in an accident and it doesn't look good. You have to come down to Weiss."

Hearing Fitz' frantic voice over the phone caused Olivia to sit up straight in the couch.

"What! How did that happen?" She asked, a panic rising in her chest.

"She and Lisa were hit by a fire truck. So far it looks like the fire truck was in the wrong because they weren't on a call. They were abusing their right to way. Idiots!" Fitz spat.

"Jesus!" Olivia cupped her mouth with her vacant hand; her eyes swimming in tears.

"Come now, baby. Come say good bye," Fitz said sadly.

When Fitz said that she began crying hysterically. It had to be really bad for him to even imply that she was going to die.

"Take your time and drive, ok?" Fitz said calmly. "Do you think you can do it or you need me to come get you?"

"I'll drive," she said between sobs.

"I'll see you soon, Livvie, I love you," he said meaningfully, feeling the gravity of life and its uncertainties heavily on his shoulders.

Olivia nodded her head and ended the call.

* * *

On her way over to the hospital she felt numb and emotionless, deep sorrow formed in the pit of her belly. When she had safely reached to Weiss Memorial hospital, the hospital she hoped to never, _ever_ visit again, she parked her car and went in search of Fitz, as he was supposed to be waiting for her at the door.

The minute she saw him still suited up in his fire suit, she fell into his arms and began crying all over again.

"I'm so sorry, Livvie," He said, rubbing his hands up and down her back in a soothing pattern.

He wordlessly moved them inside from the brittle cold Chicago air.

"Where is she?" Olivia asked, hiccupping.

"She's in surgery, they're trying to stop the internal bleeding. She doesn't look like she's going to make it. Her neck is broken, her lungs were punctured from the impact." Fitz stopped talking because it was too painful. This wasn't a stranger that they received an emergency call for; this was one of their own.

Olivia trembled in his arms and hugged him tighter. The horrific images she made up in her mind flashing through her head. She prayed that she wouldn't lose her friend, not now. She had so much life ahead of her.

"Where's Stephen?" She mumbled against his chest.

"They had to sedate him, he's not doing good at all." Fitz sighed and squeezed Olivia tighter. He was grateful that she was in his arms right now, alive and well. Something his friend would probably never experience again with Abby.

A fresh wave of tears flowed out of her eyes as she continued to pray for her friend.

* * *

As the minutes clicked away the more their hope dwindled. Two hours later one of the attending doctors entered the waiting room to address the entire crew, everyone except for Stephen who was still admitted to the hospital and Lisa who was recovering in the ICU. She'd only suffered a broken femur and trauma to the head; since the impact of the hit was on Abby's side Lisa was well on her way to recovery.

"I'm sorry. We did all that we could do to save her, but we couldn't. She suffered from too much blood loss and her lungs were badly damaged along with her spinal cord amongst other complications. We pronounced her dead at 1032 hours. I'm very sorry for your loss." He looked empathetic as he delivered the sad news. The waiting room was extremely quiet; a single pin could be heard if it fell. Today they had lost one of their own.

"Can I see her?" Olivia asked in a quiet voice. The doctor hesitated for a second before he said, "she's already been prep for the mortuary. I can give you two minutes."

Olivia nodded and stood on her wobbly legs. She followed the doctor into a room where her friend's lifeless body was draped in a white sheet. The vibrant young woman was no more and it ached her heart to watch her lay dormant.

The doctor stood to the side as she walked closer to Abby. They were fresh cuts on her face from the accident and on her chest where they did the surgery. Olivia bravely picked up one of her lifeless hands and squeezed it inside of hers.

"I'm going to miss you, Abby. I'm really going to miss you." She sobbed. "You had so much life ahead of you. The life you always wanted with Stephen and now you're gone," Olivia sobbed even louder. She waited a few seconds to collect herself before she continued.

"I never got the chance to tell you that Fitz and I are married now. We got married in Vegas." She smiled wanly. "It was perfect for us but now I'm sad that I didn't get to tell you."

Olivia sighed and closed her eyes feeling the pain of loss wash over her. "We'll take care of Stephen for you. Ok?" She ran her hand through her friend's red hair.

"I love you, Abbs. Now and forever." She gave her friend one final smile before turning and walking out the room. As soon as she was on the other side of the door she broke down, her back sliding against the wall until her butt met the bitter cold floor. She wrapped her arms around her knees as her mind mentally played flashbacks of her relationship with Abby. They might not have been the best of friends but she considered her a close friend.

Firehouse 51 experienced a great loss. Many who are called to rescue and save, often times are slain on the job.

R.I.P. Abigail Ann Whelan. _You will be missed…_

* * *

**AN: Ahhhh since the beginning of this story I always had it in plan to kill Abby :( (I feel so Shonda-ish) LOL. First time ever killing a major character. Hope you all aren't too upset and sad… But, on the bright side, Olitz got married! Next chapter I will give y'all a flashback of how it happened.**

**The smut song was ****_We Can Make Love _****by SOMO. His music is FIYAH!**

**Don't forget to leave your thoughts. I appreciate the reviews.**

**Until next time,**

**XOXO**


	26. Ready or not

**A/N: Heading on a mini vaca from tomorrow but I had to push myself to update this story before I leave because when I'm on my vaca I can't be bothered. LOL. Well, we pick up right where we left off. I'm sorry for all of the people I made cry, and those that ask will Liv ever be happy, the answer is yes. In due time she will be. Welcome new followers; don't forget to leave a review, I love to read them. Thanks. Enjoy!**

* * *

The stench of death followed them home that night, weighing heavily on their psych. The atmosphere was gloomy and despondent. Like robots they mechanically moved around their bedroom taking off pieces of clothing only to replace it with another piece, a much more comfortable piece since they were heading to bed. They looked at each other but neither knew what to tell the other. What words could they say that was comforting enough to take away the pain of losing a dear friend? They didn't know so they remained silent.

As their bodies moved onto the soft bed they immediately gravitated towards each other, clinging for comfort and peace. Olivia lay in the arms of her husband with her head on his chest, his strong and warm arms enclosed around her.

Fitz looked down at his wife, his arms unconsciously squeezing her tighter in hopes to relieve the pain. Will it end? When will she get her happy ending? He questioned. Several moments passed them like this, wordlessly consoling each other. His mind suddenly longed for happier times, happier moments and lighter days.

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_Fitz watched as Olivia was having the time of her life. The infectious joy and happiness on her face was enough to make him completely happy. As they made their way from slot machine to slot machine he marveled at the innocent girlish grin she wore as she fiddled with them. He'd never seen her so happy and carefree; and with everything within, he hoped to keep her that happy. She was exuberantly glowing. _

_He was standing off to the side as she deposited her money one by one into the machine. He watched as she pressed the prerequisite buttons before placing her small hand onto the lever. _

_His eyes glued to the side of her face, watching as she ran her tongue across her upper lip. A nervous habit he'd come to know she did. She looked over at him with a sly grin and said, "watch me win." Instead of returning her words with words Fitz arched an eyebrow curiously at her. His eyes continued to watch her like a hawk as she pulled down the lever on the slot machine. He could tell that she was mumbling underneath her breath, probably something that would guarantee her win. And when she got the lever all the way to the bottom and released it a sound of victory erupted._

_"Oh my gosh! Oh my gosh! Babe, I won!" Olivia jumped up and down as the display on the LCD screen of the slot machined spelled, "WINNER."_

_Fitz smiled brightly and even laughed when she began her victory dance, if it weren't for the victory sound sounding in the background her dance alone would've held the attention of the curious patrons surrounding them. _

_"You won!" Fitz conceded, moving closer to give her a hug, in which she obliged him – squeezing her smooth arms tightly around his midsection. After a few long seconds they pulled away from the hug when a Casino worker came over to assist them with their winnings. _

_"How much did she win?" Fitz asked the tall man._

_He looked at the machine before he said, "four hundred and seventy dollars."_

_Olivia let out a low squeal as excitement overtook her once again. _

_"Wow! And I only lost forty bucks," she commented, reflecting on the other two slot machines that she wasn't lucky on. _

_The attendant smiled at her and proceeded to assist with the coins that sprouted out of the machine._

* * *

_Hand in hand they enjoyed Sin City. The weather was hot and the place hustled and bustled with people from all walks of lives; however, they all had one thing in common, happiness._

_Early afternoon, after lunch they saw an advertisement for a sunset hot air balloon ride and Fitz immediately suggested that they should go. _

_"Fitz, nope. I'm not going to do that," Olivia chickened out._

_"Come on, baby, it'll be fine. I promise," He pleaded. "I've been on one before and it was an amazing experience. Let's do it. You're 26 now, time to put on your __big girl panties." He said, laughing._

_"I thought you liked me with no panties on," she retorted and he almost choked._

_"Well…" he began and she gave him a look that said, 'whatever you're about to say don't say it.'_

_"How safe are these things, anyways?" Olivia asked, shuffling nervously from one wedged foot to the next._

_"I'll say a 9 out of 10."_

_With a perfectly shaped eyebrow arched at him, she asked, "Are you making up stats?"_

_"Technically no… However -"_

_"Don't…" She cut him off, smiling. Lifting her phone to her lips, she pressed the lone button on it and spoke, "Siri, how safe are hot air balloons?"_

_Fitz shook his head good-natured as Siri rambled off facts that she'd gotten from the Internet. Her findings weren't fully horrendous nor was it 100% comforting._

_"It's not that bad," he said when the computer voice had finished talking._

_"Mmm. I guess not," she acquiesced. In the past twenty years they were only two horrendously fatal accidents, and where it should've worried her she actually felt a little ease at the prospect of riding in a hot air balloon because of the low numbers. _

_Fitz preying on the little courage she exemplified called the number on the billboard and requested two spots for the hot air balloon tour before she could change her mind. _

_Two hours later they were required to be at a certain location for the hot air balloon tour and they made sure they were on time. The instructors give them a crash course of what they can expect on the ride. Ten or so others surrounded the couple as they listened to their hot air balloon operators. _

_Olivia clung onto Fitz' hand as they made their way inside of the spacious wicket basket. She was clearly nervous by the death grip she had on him._

_"It's ok, Livvie," he whispered for only her to hear and he felt her relaxing a little bit from the calming sensation of his voice. _

_She let out a nervous chuckle and burrowed herself deeper into his side. There were lucky to have the hot air balloon to themselves aside from the operator. _

_"Look up," Fitz urged and her eyes followed his vision, taking in the bright orange and yellow color of the nylon balloon with the hot air blowing into it. From the look on her face he could tell that she was mesmerized. _

_"Time to lift this baby up," their operator interrupted their reverie a minute later and they both cast their glances onto him. _

_The lift off was a little shaky and Olivia's tight grip returned as they got farther and farther off the ground. _

_"This is a bad idea, Fitz. Why did I let you talk me into this?" she was halfway into hysterics. _

_"Relax, baby, relax…" He said above the noise. "You're strong and courageous, you can do this." His blue eyes pierced her brown chocolate orbs and it was then he saw the tension left her body. She was finally able to relax and enjoy the ride. She rewarded him with her sweet, shy smile that was mostly reserved for him; and he almost turned into a puddle of mush right on the spot. He was gone and there was no turning back. _

_As they floated in the sky, enjoying the feel of peace and tranquility they experienced unobstructed 360-degree views of Las Vegas and the gorgeous surrounding landscape._

The balloon flight began in the southwest valley, with scenic views of Las Vegas' residential areas, the renowned Las Vegas Strip to the east and the majestic Red Rock Mountains and Red Rock Canyon to the west. As they drifted peacefully in the aerial platform, the euphoria is beyond imagination and they developed an appreciation for 'Walking with the Winds'!

_Now, Fitz was standing behind her with his arms wrapped around her waist securely. They were in their own world as they observed the beauty from above. It was nothing like they'd ever experienced before. _

_"This is magical," Olivia spoke in awe, observing the kaleidoscope of colors that painted the sky. _

_"It is," Fitz agreed._

_"Feels like I'm in a fairytale where everyone gets to be happy and there's no pain and sadness."_

_His hands hugged her even tighter and he hummed his agreement._

_They remained quiet taking in the scenery, happy that their balloon operator wasn't too keen on speaking to them. He leave them be. _

_For most of their ride they enjoyed it in silence with only their bodies touching, a silent communication spoken between them. As the Red Rock Canyon came into viewing Fitz saw his future flash before his eyes, in clear vivid colors. He didn't know why that was, but he felt like he was at a crossroad in life, a moment that was pivotal for his future that if he didn't make a move now, he would miss out on the most important life experience. Instead of focusing on his surrounding his eyes glued onto the woman, who 9 months ago agreed to go on a date with him. Never had he thought he would find love in all its purity and grandeur. After all he was underserving… to be gifted such treasure. But, here he was, head over heels in love with the most beautiful woman he'd laid eyes on. And no, he wasn't only referring to her physical beauty. With a heart of gold in her chest she was by far the loveliest. _

_Moving solely on overpowering love and emotions Fitz gently turned Olivia around in his arms so that she could see the depth of his love in the cerulean blue pools of his eyes. _

_"I love you," he whispered quietly, meaning everything and more than the three-worded sentence can covey. _

_"I love you too," she returned lightly, clearly overwhelmed by his presence._

_Fitz nodded his head and smiled faintly. He'd never felt such consuming emotions in his entire life. He felt so full of love that any second he would burst wide open if he contained it any longer. He needed to let her know how he truly felt. _

_"You make me so… happy. I thought my lot in life is to be lonely for the rest of my days, a penance for my earlier days. I don't deserve you, Livvie. Deep down I believe that I don't, but I love you… God! I love you so… much and I can't imagine doing life without you. You've become such a vital part of me. I want to wake up with you in my arms and go to sleep with you by my side. I never want you to leave me, not now, not tomorrow, and not ever… I want you forever." He stopped and took a deep breath to control the widespread of emotions that were coursing through his body. _

_Olivia stared at her man with newfound awe, love and respect. He left her speechless at his declaration of how deep his love was for. Her heart was glad and it was filled to the brim. _

_Fitz exhaled deeply and began lowering himself onto his left knee. He was still holding onto her hands as he adjusted himself on his knees. He disregarded her wide eyes. Never in his life had he been surer of a decision. _

_"What I'm trying to say, Livvie, is… I want to be your husband and I want you to be my wife. I want the two of us to grow old with each other. I want to be yours and you to be mine. Sharing life's ups and downs with each other. Sticking through the good times and bad. I want it all with you, Olivia Carolyn Pope. I don't have a ring because I wasn't planning to do this. But my love for you overwhelms me, so, here I am, on my knees, asking you to be my wife. Will you marry me?"_

_He looked up into her face, his heart on his sleeves, waiting for her answer. Will she say yes to forever or no? His heart pounding wildly in his chest as he regarded her intently, the tears trickling down her cheeks and when she began nodding her head yes, he felt tears lodging in his throat, it was becoming increasingly harder for him to keep it at bay. _

_"Yes, Fitzgerald Thomas Grant III, I will marry you. I will marry you in a heartbeat," she cried, happily._

_And when she spoke he couldn't help but release a few tears of his own as he clung to her body. In the air, several feet above the ground, with nothing but his heart to offer he laid it all out for her and she accepted it. They were so elated and wrapped in a blanket of happiness that they barely heard the operator's, "congratulations."_

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

"Fitz, did you hear what I said?"

"Huh?" Fitz was let out of his thoughts, thinking back to that day made some of the present heaviness feel lighter. "I'm sorry, Livvie, what did you say?"

He heard her sigh exasperatedly and she mumbled something unclearly underneath her breath, clearly annoyed that he spaced out on her.

Huffing again, she said point blankly, "I want a baby. I think we should make a baby together."

Fitz felt like someone had knocked the wind out of his chest. Huh? A baby? Of course they had plans to one day procreate but today wasn't that day. He knew she was probably feeling a mirage of emotions at the passing of her friend but for sure she wasn't thinking right.

"Livvie…" Fitz began and Liv interrupted him.

"No, Fitz. Don't tell me this is not what I want, I want a baby." She was resolute in her decision.

"Why now? Why all of a sudden?" He queried.

She huffed again and pushed away from him, rolling to the edge of the bed.

Fitz was confused by what was going on and her sudden request for them to make a child.

"I just want a baby," she returned, her tone was in between light and heavy.

"And what about your job? You're almost finish with the fire academy do you think it's a good time to have a child?"

"I don't care. I want a baby," she reaffirmed.

Fitz sighed and ran his hand through his wavy curls and shook his head. "I need more than that babe. I know you're emotional right now as you should be…" Fitz trailed cautiously.

"I'm not emotional, Fitz, I want us to make a child together. Is that too much to ask of my _husband_?" She snarled.

Fitz scooted closer to her and she scooted back. They played this cat and mouse game until she sat up on the bed with no more room to move to.

Knowing that his touch would be more effectual than his words Fitz sat up and wrap his arm around her waist, never minding her futile refusals.

"Don't…" her defenses were already breaking from the warm contact he provided.

"I'm here," he said, instead of saying the cliché 'it's going to be ok.' He was there for her through the bad times and the good, just like he'd promised her when he asked her to be his wife.

With those two simple words he broke down her walls and she began sobbing uncontrollably all over again. Fitz spent the better part of the night consoling his heartbroken wife. When would enough be enough?

* * *

Two days later, Olivia was still feeling like a zombie. She couldn't believe that Abby was really gone it was truly unbelievable. How can someone be here today and gone tomorrow? It made no sense whatsoever. It was sad and cruel. And the more Olivia thought about all of the unfulfilled dreams and goals her friend had, made her extremely angry and frustrated with life. When she was sitting in the hallway of the hospital and was watching as her friend's lifeless body was being wheeled down to the morgue, Olivia made up her mind that she was going to seize every opportunity. She was going to give life her all. She was going to live fully and love deeply. She was going to take everything life had to offer before it was too late. She was no longer playing it safe. She wanted her happily every after before life played a sickening joke and snuffed out her lights. She wanted a baby. As she emptied out the last of the pills she should be taking to prevent what she so much desired, she smiled somberly into the trashcan. Her hasty action should cause her to take pause but it didn't, this was what she wanted and she was determined to make Fitz see her way.

* * *

Funeral Day

**_Things were all good yesterday  
And then the devil took your memory  
And if you fell to your death today  
I hope that heaven is your resting place  
I heard the doctors put your chest in pain  
But then that could have been the medicine  
There you are lying in the bed again  
Either way I'll cry with the rest of them_**

Servicemen and women from firehouse 51 and other firehouses dressed completely in their service uniforms, standing neatly into one line in front of the fire station with their hands to their heads in salutation, as their fallen soldier lay deceased inside of the black hearse.

**_My father told me, son  
It's not his fault he doesn't know your face  
You're not the only one  
Although my Grandma used to say  
That he used to sing_**

The men and women of firehouse 51 particularly Stephen was having a hard time keeping up a professional stance. The weight of the loss weighed heavier on them as Abby's lifeless body is driven for the last time. She was no more…

**_Darlin' hold me in your arms  
The way you did last night  
And we'll lie inside  
For a little while here oh_**

_**Things were all good yesterday  
Then the devil took your breath away  
Now we're left here in the pain  
Black suit black tie standing in the rain  
And now my family is one again  
Stapled together with the strangers and a friend  
Came to my mind I should paint it with a pen  
6 years old I remember when**_

At the burial ground when the final words were spoken about the life of the young and vibrant woman, one by one they went up to her coffin to pay final respect. Olivia was a ball of emotions as she laid her right hand on top of the coffin; this was it… This was the last time she would ever be physically in the same space as Abby. All of their times spent with each other, the good and bad flashed across her mind. She would be missed, truly, and dearly missed…

**_I could look into your eyes  
Until the sun comes up  
And we're wrapped In light and life and love  
Put your open lips on mine  
And slowly let them shut  
For they're designed to be together oh  
With your body next to mine  
Our hearts will beat as one  
And we're set alight  
We're afire love_**

If it wasn't to save face Stephen would be sprawled atop her coffin begging to be buried with her. He was devastated, utterly and completed devastated. Karma had repaid him tenfold for his wicked deeds. His heart bled as he took another breath to stay alive. He was a dead man walking. The love of his life was snatched permanently out of his life and there was nothing he could do about it. He'd lost the battle and the war. He was a man wallowing in the deepest of sorrows. He rubbed the smooth mahogany of her coffin as if it was her skin. The alabaster skin he would never touch again. It was all too much, so he abruptly dropped his hand and quickly walked away. Instead of waiting for the funeral to end he rushed out of the cemetery. It was too much. Simply, too much…

**_To the love, the love, the love, the love_**

**_Rise from the seats to sing Hallelujah  
And my mother and all of my family  
Rise from their seats to say hallelujah  
And my brother and all of my family  
Rise from the seats to sing hallelujah  
My father and all of my family  
Rise from the seats to sing  
Hallelujah_**

* * *

When they had gotten home after the funeral Fitz wasn't in the mood when Olivia began kissing on him but he obliged her knowing that this was the way she chose to cope with the loss of her friend. Instead of talking about her feelings she rather they satisfy each other physically. For the passed week it had been like this. They would have non-stop sex and then she would cry in his arms afterwards, over and over again... But, sooner or later they had to talk because they couldn't keep going on like this, even if she insisted that she didn't want to talk. Lying in postcoital bliss he held her as she cried, again…

His mind was reeling from the day's activities, wondering about his friend's (Stephen's) wellbeing while also taken up with his wife's. He was stretched thin in all directions, trying to be all things and everywhere for everyone.

Listening to her dissolving sobs he sighed deeply.

"Are you ok?" He asked into her soft curls that were splayed on top the pillow next to his.

She somberly nodded her head yes.

"Do you need anything?" He asked, searching her eyes.

"Some water," she croaked. He gingerly slid his legs from underneath the covers and pulled on his discarded boxer briefs before heading down to the kitchen. With each step that he took he felt heavier and consumed with grief. Abby might not have been as close to him as she was with Olivia or Stephen, but her death has scared him. He wanted to ensure that he was doing things in order and in the right way. So when Olivia had said she wanted them to have a baby a little over a week ago it scared him. He felt like they were rushing and not ready for that step in their life. He breathed a sigh of relief that ever since that day she hadn't spoken another word about it. And being truthful with himself, he wasn't ready to be a father. He still believed that he had much growing to do first.

He returned upstairs with a large glass of iced water. When he got inside of the room he saw Olivia with her back braced against the backboard of their bed. She had found one of his T-shirts and was now wearing it. Her eyes looked swollen and her normally controlled curls were all over her head and face, she couldn't be bothered.

He stretched his hand out with the cold glass of water and she collected it from him.

"Thank you," she said.

"You're welcome," he returned before plopping down next to her.

He watched as she drank the cold water before settling the empty glass on the nightstand on her side of the bed.

They sat in silence for quite a while until she spoke.

"I'm tired of losing the people I love. It's time I receive life instead of having it taken away from me. _That's_ why I want us to have a baby." Her voice was quiet and croaky.

Spoke to soon, he thought. They were right back to the baby talks. He understand where she was coming from but to him that still wasn't enough a reason for them to bring a child into the world when they clearly weren't ready.

"But we're not ready," he voiced part of his thoughts out loud.

"When will we ever be ready?" She challenged.

In a calm and even voice, he replied, "That's besides the point. Let's take a second and step back. So much has happened to us in so little time, we need time to heal before we bring another human being into the world."

"I disagree," Olivia told him straightforwardly. Little did he know that in her mind she saw that having a child with him would somehow fill the holes, gaps and crevices left by pain. She wanted that wholeness and having life given to her would fill it. That's what she truly believed.

Fitz regarded her with a curious but weary look. "I'm not ready," he told her honestly.

He watched as she closed her eyes and one lone tear began rolling down her left cheek. He was going to reach out to her when she halted his movements with her hand in the air. "Don't…."she stopped him, with her eyes still closed.

"Liv, I'm sorry… I'm not there yet…"

She said nothing for a long time and neither did he. Eventually, she dry chuckled and shook her head, saying, " I threw out my birth control pills. I stopped taking them."

Shocked by this Fitz' facial expression showed that he was.

"I thought I could change your mind. And –"

Interrupting her as the full weight of what she did dawned on him, he said, "Why would you do something like that without consulting me? You can't decide on having a baby without me, Olivia."

She didn't say anything, her eyes downcast in shame.

"When did you stop taking them?" Fitz asked, running his hand through his hair, feeling completely and utterly frustrated.

"Two days after Abby…" she choked, trailing the final part of the sentence.

"Wow. So all this time you were jumping me at every chance was in hopes to get pregnant? Is this what all this sex was for? Here I was thinking that you needed some physical connection to help deal with the emotional pain, but you had ulterior motives to get pregnant. Who does that, Olivia? That's betrayal!"

"You don't understand!" she cried. "I may've went about it the wrong way, but when you've had so much taken from you, you can't help but want a replacement. I don't want to waste time on this, Fitz. We only have one life to live. What if I died tomorrow or you? Then what? I want to have children, _now_, I don't want to wait 5 more years for that."

Before Fitz could've replied to her his cellphone began ringing. He look down at the screen and saw that it was Stephen calling. Immediately he answered the phone.

"Help me," Stephen cried into the phone.

"Stephen, is everything ok? What's going on?" Fitz stood to his feet and strolled to his closet to put on some clothes.

"No, everything is not ok. I need you, mate. I need you," he sobbed louder.

"I'm coming…" Fitz said, ending the call. He exhaled deeply as he looked up and saw Olivia still crying. He was torn between his friend and his wife.

* * *

**A/N: I'm so sad that I killed Abby off. Damn… that was heartless of me. Writing the funeral scene had me in tears, tbh. HA! The song lyrics for that part was ****_Afire_**** by Ed Sheeran, love his music. **

**Is Liv wrong for what she did even though she's under strong emotional influence? Deciding to have a kid is a pretty big deal, so expect some drama between our fave couple regarding that. Are Fitz' points valid? They need time to heal and whatnots? Let me know.**

**Also, hope you enjoyed the flashback to the proposal. Granted, Las Vegas only does a sunrise hot air balloon tour. However, to fit in with my story I wrote that they do sunsets. LOL. **

**You'll get the wedding part another time. **

**Hope you enjoy this story and I'll be sure to update whenever I can. Don't forge to your review. **

**Until next time, **

**XOXO**

**PS: Checkout my new one shot, ****_Crazy In love._**

**_*excuse the errors, was sorta in a rush*_**


	27. One Day We'll Be Ok

**Picked up from where we left off. Enjoy!**

* * *

Fitz arrived at Stephen's house in record time. On his way over to his friend's his anger grew hotter at the revelation Olivia had given him. _How could she stop taking birth control without telling him? How could she allow them to have unprotected sex for over a week? _He was pissed, frustrated and hurt by her actions, so much so that the decision to go check on his friend seemed more appealing than to stay at home comforting _her_. Putting his truck into park he shook his head to rid of the upsetting thoughts. His friend needed him and he needed to be there for him.

Locking the door to his truck Fitz walked into the apartment building and entered the elevator and head up to the 6th floor. Exiting the elevator after it had arrived on the right floor, he made his way down to the apartment at the end of the hallway. Knocking gently on the door for a few seconds he received no response. So he started to call out, "Stephen, Stephen, it's me. Fitz. Open up, buddy." He kept at it for a few minutes but didn't hear anything. Fitz tried turning the doorknob but it was locked, he pulled his phone out of his pocket and dialed Stephen's number but got no answer. His worry was growing increasingly at the thought of his friend alone in his apartment doing God knows what. And the state he'd last spoken to him in didn't help assuage his apprehensions.

"Oh God, Oh God," Fitz began, pacing a circle in front of the door with a hand on his forehead. He stopped mid pacing and began banging on his friend's door like a madman.

"What the fuck, man?" A tall, blonde guy from the apartment across from Stephen's yelled from the open door.

"I'm sorry," Fitz began, realizing that he's probably acting crazy banging on someone's door at such a late hour in the day, disrupting the peace. "I need to get to my friend. " He explained weakly.

The man's eyes softened a bit at him. "The Super is on the 4th floor at apartment 207 you should go see if he can let you in."

Fitz nodded and muttered thanks before heading down the elevator to the fourth floor. A sinking feeling in his stomach held him hostage. He silently prayed that his friend would be all right. He couldn't handle it any other way. Fitz arrived at the building superintendent's apartment and knocked. On the second knock the door swung wide open to reveal the figure of a tall, slender, black man with graying hair.

"Sorry to bother you sir," Fitz immediately began. "I need to get into apartment 382 as I have concern that my friend is not ok."

The man immediately cast him a confused look. "Why do you think so?" His rich, deep voice asked, displaying a hint of care and concern.

Something inside of Fitz told him to be truthful with the man, so he did. "His fiancée recently passed away and he's not taking it well. I received a call from him 30 minutes ago asking me to come over and now that I did he's not answering the door or my calls."

By the time Fitz had finished speaking he hadn't realized that the older man had retrieved the bunch of keys hanging from the loop of his khakis pants.

"What's his name?" He asked Fitz, giving him his undivided attention.

"Stephen Finch," Fitz stated.

"Let's go," the superintendent said, moving out of his apartment and locking his door behind. Fitz quickly stepped back from the door when he did and followed him as he made his way to the flight of stairs a few feet away. Both men walked like they were on a mission.

As they were walking up to Stephen's door, the older man finally said, "I'm sorry to hear about his loss. I know how devastating that his." Fitz nodded in response, noting the sad look in his eyes. He had experienced loss too, he thought.

They moved to the front of the door and the older man gave it a quick knock, "Mr. Finch, this is Gary, open up," he called but received no response. After his finding he quickly stuck the singled out key into the lock, effectively unlocking it.

Upon entering the apartment door both men gasped at the sight of the upturned living room. There were broken glasses everywhere. Pictures that held precious memories once hung on the wall, tossed carelessly onto the floor, 60-inch television sitting with a gaping hole in the middle of the LCD screen along with the ripped leather couch in the room. Once a put together, modern chic bachelor pad looked completely forlorn lying in ruins.

"Stephen," Fitz called aloud, his feet moved to the kitchen only to see broken dishes on the floor, piled into a heap; he carefully navigated the sharply edged glasses as he rerouted his steps to the master bedroom. The bedroom was the only place that looked normal; aside from the unmade bed it was completely tidy.

"Stephen," he continued to call out, searching frantically, while hearing Gary do the same from the other bedroom down the hall. Not seeing any trace of his friend in his bedroom Fitz moved to the en-suite bathroom where his feet came into contact with more broken glasses. But then his body stopped when he looked up to see his friend lying in a waterless bathtub with his limbs hanging over the edges while one propped up his head. He was unmoving. Fitz could feel the panic rising inside of him. His feet took him slowly across the room, the closer he got he saw empty and broken bottles of scotch, vodka, tequila, beer… you name it.

"Stephen," he called frantically, immediately bending over his friend to check his pulse. He breathed a huge sigh of relief when he felt his slow steady beat. He probably passed out, he concluded in his head.

"You found him?" the older man entered the room asking, worry marring his gracefully aged face, setting lines in his deep mocha skin.

"I got him. He's passed out," Fitz relayed.

Gary let out a long sigh and exclaimed, "thank you Jesus!"

Fitz smiled at that and couldn't help but feel the same sentiment as the man.

Together he and Gary removed Stephen's body from the bathtub and took him to his bed.

* * *

Meanwhile back at the apartment Olivia was losing her mind. Her mourning quickly morphed into worry. Fitz had left their house without saying one word to her. She had pushed him too far, she thought. She got up from their bed, got dressed and began pacing around the room while wringing her hands together. What was she thinking? She asked herself. Oh _God! Please don't let him walk away from me. I can't handle it if he does. _She pleaded silently while beginning to cry.

Same time her phone began ringing and she answered it without looking at the screen, thinking that it was Fitz. She was ready to beg him to come home to her, but it wasn't Fitz.

"Liv," Tina's warm voice greeted.

She was disappointed when she recognized that the voice didn't belong to her husband_. He left me,_ she thought sadly. And it was enough to push her over into full-blown tears. She was sobbing so loudly on the phone that it startled Tina.

"What's wrong?" Her friend asked.

"Everything," Olivia cried. "Fitz left me, I ruined my marriage," she sobbed, her body racking violently.

"Liv, calm down. Take deep breaths, sweetie. I'm coming over. Breathe for me," Tina coached from the other end of the call.

Olivia barely registered what she said; her mind fully consumed with the thought that her rock had left her without a word and it was all her fault. She pushed him… she pushed him too far.

* * *

Approximately twenty minutes later she heard the doorbell ring. At first she was excited but quickly frowned realizing that the doorbell had rang, Fitz would never ring his own doorbell, she concluded. Sighing, she dragged her feet down the stairs to the front door.

Opening the door, she smiled tightly at the sight of Tina dressed in a simple pair of blue jeans, black winter boots and a simple pink North Face jacket. But, she wasn't alone. On her hip was whom she knew, Michael, her son. He was leaning his head completely on her shoulder, sound asleep. At the sight of that Olivia quickly moved away from the door and softened at the somewhat unwanted visitation.

"Hey," Tina greeted. "I hope you don't mind that I brought him with me."

"No, that's fine." Olivia quickly stated. "You can carry him in there," Olivia pointed to the dayroom that they'd converted the former study into. It was a small room that was once an office but she made it into a reading room equipped with a daybed, which was basically a bed converted to look like a giant couch. Thanks to Fitz' carpenter skills they were able to do the project themselves, following the DIY (_do it _yourself) instructions on Pinterest.

Olivia turned on the light to the room and watched from afar as mother lay her son down onto the comfy bed. She watched as Tina hesitated to use the plush throw lying across the backrest and she nodded her head in consent when their eyes met. Olivia switched her attention from mother and looked upon the young boy who was clearly loved by his mother. She admired his low wavy black hair, contrasting against his skin – a soft shade of chestnut brown. He snuggled contentedly into the blanket and continued to sleep uninterrupted. Her heart further constricted in her chest when she saw Tina bent down and kissed his forehead; she wanted that… She wanted evidence of her and Fitz' love in a child. Her heart grew heavy with jealousy and sadness. _How could you ever get that when you pushed your husband away? _Her subconscious said. At the thought Olivia looked away and walked out of the room, only to have Tina follow her.

"What's going on?" Tina asked in a concerned tone.

Olivia shook her head and moved to the living room where she plopped down unceremoniously onto the couch. She shrugged her shoulders and began tugging at one end of her long sleeved T-shirt. She looked down at the simple gold wedding band housing on her ring finger and began playing with it with the thumb on her same hand.

Tina waited and said nothing further.

Several minutes passed like this until Olivia finally took a deep breath and said, "I screwed up. I… I…" she stuttered. "I stopped taking my birth control without telling Fitz." The minute she said that the depravity of what she did slammed her. "What kind of person does that?" She sobbed, realizing that she was no different than the women who purposely trapped men by getting pregnant.

Tina would be lying if she said that she wasn't confused.

"Why would you do that?" she asked, no judgment in her tone.

Olivia covered her face with both hands and took a deep breath. _Why did I do that?_

"I wan to feel whole, I want to feel joy and I believe that maybe a baby would glue us together. Seal the gaps left by pain and loss…" she sniffed.

Tina smiled empathetically at her. She knew all too well how she was feeling.

"And Fitz doesn't want a baby?"

Olivia choked, "no," while shaking her head. "He said he's not ready and I get it. But… I..." she broke into new sobs. Tina moved over to her and took her into her arms. Olivia held onto her friend and cried. She cried for what felt like hours until she finally let up.

"My life has always been complicated. Orphaned at the age of 10, moved in with a grandmother who despised me and made my life a living hell for years, finally thought my life was going great when I started dating Fitz, only to be sexually assaulted at work," she shivered at the memory. "Now, one of my closest friends is dead. I'm a little pissed and confused right now. I feel so many emotions and it just overwhelms me." Olivia tried to explain, now sitting at one end of the couch while Tina sat at the other end.

"I just want something normal for once to happen to me. Something happy and normal," she specified.

Tina gave her a pained smile before she said, "look around you, Liv. Not this room, but around _you _as a person. All of the things you've mentioned that have happened to you made you stronger. I completely understand that you want to feel normal and happy but a baby won't do it. They're little human beings that will go through their own problems and will live a life that isn't perfect. Trust me, I'm speaking from experience. As your friend I feel your pain, my hope and wish is for you to move past your pain and heal. Don't rush things or feel like you have to get everything done _now_, take your time and allow yourself to heal. I've learned that the hard way. Give yourself time to heal. "

Tina took a deep breath before she continued, "when I'd finally left Michael's dad when he was two years old, I had had enough of the beating, I had to give myself time to heal. I'm still healing as a matter of fact, and because I am, I can be a better mother to my son. Give yourself time to heal, Liv," she repeated.

Olivia took in her words as if it was the gospel. She was right, she thought, she was rushing things because she was afraid that she wouldn't be able to experience all of the good things life had to offer. She needed to heal first. With that newfound understanding Olivia was able to converse with Tina on a deeper level. She asked her more in depth questions about her past and marveled at the strength it took her to be where she was today. She too believed that one day her hurts could turn into her strengths.

Still heavily wrapped up in conversation Olivia's mind was finally at ease, that was until she heard the front door opening. Her eyes quickly shot to it and her heart skipped a beat at the sight of her husband walking in with a clearly hangover Stephen. She quickly got to her feet and moved to assist them.

"Is everything ok?" She asked Fitz, who was wearing a deep frown.

"Yes." He clipped, moving Stephen to the single armchair before bending down to remove his winter boots. Stephen was barely alert and was mumbling something incoherent.

Olivia stood to the side and frowned at her husband's lack of warmth and she was embarrassed that he hadn't even acknowledged Tina with a greeting.

She watched as he wordlessly got up and moved to the front door and went out of it. Despite only wearing a long sleeve T-shirt and a pair of plaid pajamas bottom, Olivia braced the cold weather and followed after him. By the time she'd gotten on the front porch he was already walking up the stairs with an overnight bag in hand.

"Everything ok?" She asked again, her arms wrapped tightly around her midsection.

"Everything is fine." He said with faux enthusiasm. "I'm glad that I know where your priority lies. I've been calling you for the past hour and you couldn't answer my call but here you are keeping _company_." He looked her dead in the eye and watched at the surprise expression on her face.

"Shit." She muttered. "My phone is upstairs I didn't hear it."

"Whatever, Olivia." He was tired.

Olivia frowned at his disposition. He said nothing else to her and moved to the front door where he reentered the house.

She followed suit and was surprised that Tina had grabbed her son and was getting ready to leave.

"Leaving already?" Olivia asked, trying to be the good hostess.

"Yea, it's already late and Mikey needs to be at school tomorrow. We'll talk another time," Tina said, glancing between Olivia and her husband who was busily attending to his friend.

Olivia nodded in understanding and followed her to the door. Once there, she said, "I'm sorry about…" she trailed, referring to her husband's behavior.

"It's ok," Tina quickly said.

"He's not normally like this."

"No need to explain. Just remember what I said, Liv. Take time to heal. Don't rush it."

Olivia gave her a smile and hugged her in a quick hug. "I appreciate you coming over to check on me, Tina, with your son, too," she smiled sincerely for the first time in days, rubbing her hand on the boy's back.

"That's what friends are for." Tina reminded and Olivia nodded again. She watched from the porch as Tina opened the backseat of the car to first buckle in her son before moving to the driver's seat, where she gave a final wave before closing the door and pulling out the driveway.

* * *

Fitz felt like he was a bomb minutes away from exploding. He was ticking, _tick tock – _at the very end of his wits. After he'd gotten Stephen down in the guest room and had supplied him with a generous amount of Gatorade, water and aspirin left on the bedside table to cure his hangover, he moved to the master bedroom.

Every emotion he was feeling threatened to take over him. He felt taken for granted, angry, tired, hurt, sad and frustrated all in one. He needed a break and fast, because if he didn't get one he felt like he was going to go crazy.

The minute Olivia crossed the threshold of their bedroom, he snapped, all of his pent up frustrations was released and she was the unlucky recipient.

"How could you do something so selfish, Olivia? That was selfish and wrong! You think I want to bring my child into this world where they have two fucked up parents? Absolutely not! That's a new low from you! I feel like you take my kindness for weakness. You can't walk over me! I refuse to lie down and allow you to walk over me! Who give you the right to take away my choice? I have a saying in this matter and you're clearly not thinking straight! God!" Fitz pinched the bridge of his nose. He was so succumbed with blinding rage that he barely registered her shock expression as he'd caught her off guard. Nevertheless, he continued.

"You're not the only one who has been through shit. I've had a hard life but you don't see me whining about it at every turn or making rash fucking decisions. Life is a bitch, get over it! We all have to." He shook his head. "I don't know if I can trust you again. You blindsided me, Olivia. This is not wanting to paint our room blue and you went behind my back and painted it red. This is life changing. I'm just so fucking tired." He ran his hand through his hair.

"What are we supposed to do if you're pregnant?" He chuckled humorless. "Right, nothing, because that is what you want."

With each word that he spoke stabbed at Olivia's heart. If she hadn't had a heart to heart talk with Tina earlier, who pointed out that what she was doing was the wrong way, she now know that it was. The anger in his voice and the redness in his face was enough to reduce her to tears. She had no words to say to his accusations. She felt ashamed of herself and it left her speechless, taking in everything he said.

"I just need a break too, do you ever realize that maybe I need a break too? I try holding everything together but sometimes I get tired and need a break. Right now, I'm just trying to hold it together for everyone and you selfishly added to that pile of stress and worry I have. Thanks a lot." He finally said, before walking to their bathroom and closing the door shut.

Olivia stood in the middle of their bedroom devastated, clutching onto her stomach as she cried. She somberly thought; if she happened to be pregnant now, she knew that Fitz won't be on board and the thought made her sadder. _What had she done?_

* * *

_Two Days Later_

They lived in the same house and shared the same bed but things had drastically changed between them. Fitz was closed off and cold towards her while she walked on eggshells, a ball of anxiety around him. With each passing day she dreaded the thought of being pregnant. Now wasn't the right time and she knew it. Stephen was staying with them and Fitz looked relieved that he was there because he spent most of his time with his friend. Whether it was watching old reruns of his favorite movies or watching TV shows on Netflix, they were inseparable. The sight both made her heart glad and sad at the same time. Her husband wanted nothing to do with her and it hurt.

Later that evening when he'd finally separate from Stephen and had retired to bed, Olivia addressed him, "Fitz…"

He said nothing.

"I'm sorry."

He still said nothing.

"It was wrong of me to go behind your back and do something that could be life changing. I wasn't in a good place and I thought that maybe… us having a baby would help heal my wounds… I now know that that don't really make sense but at the time I thought it did. I'm really sorry that I put our relationship under so much strain, the last thing I need, that we need," she gestured between them. "Is to be on the opposite side. You're my rock and I love you."

Silence ensued after she spoke – her heart beating in her throat as she waited.

"Am I not enough?" Fitz asked.

"What?..." She was confused.

"Don't I make you happy? Sometimes you behave like I don't make you happy. I'm your husband, Olivia, we promise to love and be there for each other through good times and bad, sickness and health… But you want more. More than I am ready to give right now. So…I'm asking, am I enough?"

Olivia now understood what he was saying. He wanted to know if he no longer completes her in the way that he once did and that was her hidden reason for wanting to procreate. But, it wasn't the truth. To her he came first and foremost and she needed him in her life more than anyone else. So, yes, he was enough.

"Yes you are," she replied simply.

He nodded and continued staring at the white ceiling above. She watched as his chest rose and fell with each breath that he took, a rhythmic action.

In a trembling voice, she asked, "What will we do if I'm pregnant?"

* * *

_One Week Later_

Olivia hung over the toilet violently throwing up inside of it. She woke up that morning feeling like hell. A sharp pain slicing across her lower right abdomen, with the pain came violent vomiting, which only made matters worst. She was supposed to be heading to school but obviously she couldn't make it as the pain rendered her weak. The sad part was that she couldn't call on Fitz because he was back at work.

Things had improved between them somewhat and they were able to return to some of the closeness they once shared but she knew deep down that it wasn't the same. A trust was broken and it had yet to be fully repaired. After the retching had ceased she looked down at her belly that appeared to be a little swollen, she wasn't due for her period so she crossed that out and immediately began to worry. The pain hadn't let up and eventually started growing worse. With the little strength she had remaining she called out for Stephen. He was still staying at their house, he wasn't doing too badly, thanks to Olivia and Fitz' company that helped him with his depression. Because of his close relationship with Abby he was given a lengthy bereavement time.

A minute later she heard his steps coming from down the hall.

"Liv," he called hesitantly from the bedroom door.

"I need your help," she said weakly.

Seconds later she saw his frame entering the bathroom.

"What's wrong?" He immediately panicked, seeing her hugging the white porcelain throne.

"I'm not feeling good, my belly hurts, really badly." She stated.

Stephen immediately got down on her level and was startled when she began retching violently again.

They were going to the hospital.

* * *

Fitz had only been at work for two hours when Stephen called him to tell him that Liv was having stomach pains and was vomiting and that he was taking her to the hospital. He felt bad for asking chief for an emergency leave of absence, but he had to go see what was wrong with his wife. Chief Beene put up a fight at first but relented with well wishes for her to feel better.

On the way over thoughts of her possibly being pregnant and losing their baby plagued his mind. _What if that was the case? Was he ready to lose a child that he didn't wanted?_ The internal questions made him feel panicky. Of course he wouldn't want to lose the baby if she was indeed pregnant, he wasn't that cold. Although he wasn't ready he would accept their child with open arms because he loved her and would love their child just the same. _But, it could be something worse, life threatening,_ his conscience reminded him. _What if she's sick? Has cancer or something terminal?_ Now, he was freaking out. _Oh God… please let her be all right._

He tried calling her phone but it rang out so he tried Stephen's and it did the same.

By the time he'd gotten to the hospital and parked he was rushing towards the emergency room. It didn't take long to see his friend pacing in the waiting room.

"Stephen, what's going on?" He rushed out.

Stephen breathed a sigh of relief. He hated being at the same hospital where Abby had her last moments, it was ripping him apart from the inside out, but he had to keep it together. She was gone, no more, never coming back, he reminded himself.

"Stephen!" Fitz shouted when his friend hadn't responded to him.

That shook Stephen out of his sad thoughts and refocused his attention on his friend.

"Her appendix…" he trailed. "They're prepping her for surgery."

"Where is she?" Fitz asked and he pointed down the hall.

Fitz left his friend standing and walked to the nurses' station where he asked about his wife's status and was told that she was already in the operating room. They needed to perform an emergency surgery on her STAT, because her appendix was on the verge of bursting per the ultrasound results and they wanted to avoid her developing peritonitis.

"How long is the surgery going to last?" Fitz asked, apprehension in his voice and demeanor,

"About 1- 2 hours." One of the nurses answered.

"Do I have anything to worry about?"

She gave him a friendly smile, "Sir, your wife is in great hands."

He sure hoped so.

* * *

An hour and half later Fitz looked up at the voice of the doctor asking for the party of Olivia Grant.

Fitz immediately stood to his feet and answered, "that's me. I'm her husband."

The short man dressed in blue scrubs nodded his head in acknowledgment.

"Mr. Grant, I'm Dr. Shultz who operated on your wife today. We were successful in removing your wife's appendix without any complications. It was a good thing she came in when she did, because an hour later from when we started the operation could've proven to be more complicated. "

Fitz shivered at the thought. "Do you know why hers got inflamed?"

"We're never fully sure what causes appendicitis without running some tests first. We ran some basic test before the surgery and they came back fine. We were able to rule out certain things. But, we did find stool blocking her appendix hence the flare up."

"Oh ok," Fitz nodded understandingly. "Can I go see her?"

"Of course, she's now waking up from the surgery but she'll be fine. Let's walk this way. I'll need her to rest when she returns home," Dr. Shultz said, leading the way while rattling off after care instructions to Fitz.

* * *

Olivia lay groggy in bed. _How quickly had my morning changed_, she thought to herself. One minute she was preparing to head to school and the next she was clutching her stomach, as the pain rippled through it. She should've known that something was wrong a few days ago when the dull pain started. Nevertheless, she was relieved that it wasn't _too_ serious.

The door to her hospital room opened, revealing the friendly doctor first who had taken good care of her, followed by the tall figure of her husband, worry covering his entire form.

The doctor moved to the side and instructed him to wash his hands first before moving over to her. Fitz walked across the room to the small sink to do what he was told and then moved to her side.

"Hi," he greeted.

"Hi," she returned, giving him a small smile.

"How are you feeling?"

"Better than before," she answered truthfully and Fitz nodded his relief.

"I'll give you two some privacy, I'll be back to check on you in an hour, Olivia." Dr. Shultz smiled.

"Ok, thank you for everything." She returned gratefully.

"Just doing my job," he said lightly before leaving the room.

With just the two of them in the room, Fitz could finally breathe. "You scared me," he said.

"I'm sorry."

"Don't do it again," he whispered, holding her left hand between his palms.

"I won't," she gave him a faint smile. He bent his body down to hers and kissed her forehead tenderly.

* * *

Later that night they were lying in bed, both grateful for the other. Because her surgery had gone uncomplicated Olivia was discharged the same day with clear instructions on what to do post appendectomy.

They were both lying on their backs looking through the dim light of their bedroom when they heard loud music began playing.

"Not again," they groaned simultaneously. Stephen was at it again, playing sad love songs for everyone to hear.

"I thought we were pass this," Olivia stated.

"I don't think we will ever be pass it," Fitz returned, with a grim smile. "Heaven forbid anything happen to you I would never be over it. Today I was ready to have a heart attack." Fitz dried chuckled.

Olivia smiled at his words.

Fitz continued, "On my way to the hospital, I had sad thoughts about you possibly being pregnant and losing our baby. In that moment I realized that I wouldn't want that to happen. I know I kind of blew up the other day and I'm sorry for some of the things I said. Even though I was under a lot of pressure I had no right to treat you like my punching bag and I'm sorry for treating you that way. What my ramble is supposed to say is, I love you and I'm never leaving your side. Even if you're pregnant."

"Thanks for saying that, I appreciate it and I accept your apology." Turning her head slightly to look at him, she said, "as of right now you have nothing to worry about. I did a urine test and I'm not pregnant," her voice was low.

Fitz heard the underlying sadness in her voice and he looked at her. "Are you ok with that?"

She stared at him for a while before truthfully answering, "yes and no. On one hand I'm relieved because we're clearly not ready but on the other hand I long for a physical manifestation of our love."

He sighed, "We'll get there, baby. One day we will. In the meantime let us be enough for each other. I love you, Livvie."

She nodded in agreement, envisioning their future child, a perfect mixture of the two of them. The thought made her smile, "I love you too."

Fitz cupped her left cheek and began stroking it with his thumb.

The sad broken singing of Stephen broke their reverie and it was Fitz' turn to sigh. "I should go downstairs before someone calls the cop."

Olivia smiled faintly, "you should."

"One day he'll be ok, too."

"He will…" Olivia agreed.

* * *

**A/N: Hope you guys enjoyed this update. It has been a while since I've written anything and for some reason this was the story that my muses were flowing for. A lot happened. Stephen is staying with the Grants (poor baby…), Fitz lost his cool with Olivia, Tina was able to get through to her, Liv had an emergency appendectomy, she's not pregnant (^_-) and in the end, she and her husband were able to come out on top.**

**Let me know your thoughts on it all.**

**Until next time,**

**XOXO**


	28. A Blast From the Past

**AN: Yayyy I have more than a 100 favorites. You guys rock! Thank you. Hope you enjoy this new update. Brace yourselves for a time jump :)**

* * *

_Six Months Later_

It was the middle of summer with warm weather and blue sky gracing the Windy City. Olivia was enjoying the weather, as she sat on the back, porch swing while sipping on a cold glass of lemonade, as she watched Fitz hammering on a piece of wood on the lower deck. During the week one of their kitchen cabinet drawers had fell apart when she'd tried to open it to retrieve a pot spoon. Since it was their day off her handyman husband had taken it upon himself to repair it.

Taking a long sip of her lemonade through the multi-color striped straw, she took an eyeful of her husband as he worked shirtless, dressed only a pair of navy blue cargo shorts and work gloves The sweat from the humidity and his hard work could visibly be seen running down his back and face.

Setting aside the half filled glass onto the floor, she let out a low whistle and called, "hey, sexy thang!"

"Stop catcalling me," Fitz said, continuing to drive the nail into the wood with the hammer.

"Why? You look awfully hot right now," she sassed.

"That has nothing to do with it. Not a piece of meat." He stopped hammering to look at her with a smirk and she did her best not to jump him. His his curls were slicked back onto his head by sweat, except for that one errant curl that always found its way to rest on his forehead, and his chiseled body glistened even more as he stood, highlighting the tanning skin underneath.

"That has everything… to do with it, pretty… boy…" she spoke slowly, enunciating each syllable. She was feeling mildly hot, never mind the cut off denim shorts she sport along with a spaghetti strap, crop top, and her hair in a high bun. The skimpy outfit did little to alleviate the heat coursing through her body.

"Mmm." Fitz grinned, staring at her while he removed his work gloves.

Olivia sat up straighter on the porch swing from his action. He began moseying towards her in a slow, deliberate fashion. With each stride he made her breath quickened. She knew she had played on his last string by calling him "pretty boy".

"What you doing? You're not finished with the drawer." She said innocently, pointing at the unfinished work.

"I'll get back to that later," he said unbothered, standing in front of her with his legs wide apart.

Olivia licked her lips.

"What did I tell you about calling me pretty boy?" He asked in a low tone.

Olivia gulped as she was all of a sudden mute, not that she was afraid to answer him but because of the close proximity of his body. He was affecting her. He was so close that she smelt the masculine scent of his body wash combined with the sawdust from the wood he was working with.

"Mmm?" He leaned over her, caging her in with his hands on each side of her head, settled on the back of the porch swing.

Olivia smiled and shrugged her shoulders.

"You can't remember, huh?"

She shook her head no.

"I guess I'll have to remind you. Do you want me to remind you?"

She nodded eagerly, biting her bottom lip.

"Get up." He commanded firmly and she did. Fitz took her seat and brought her to sit on his lap.

The minute she took her comfy seat she let out a giggle when Fitz' hand accidently touched her ticklish spot above her navel.

"Most amazing sound in the world," he confessed, wrapping an arm around her waist while the other was stroking her belly. Olivia blushed. He was always so kind and generous when lavishing her with praises.

"You're just saying that-"

"Because it's true," he interrupted.

She smiled and brought her head down, connecting their foreheads together.

"I love you," she whispered heartfelt.

"I love you too, baby." Fitz gave her a quick kiss.

Even though it was hot out they both enjoyed the closeness of their bodies for a few minutes.

"You up to…?" Fitz let his statement hang.

Pulling apart with a smirk on her face, she raised her eyebrows questioningly. "Now?"

Fitz nodded. "You kinda riled me up earlier," he admitted.

Olivia laughed, throwing her head back in the process. Fitz took the moment to lavage kisses on her exposed neck that soon turned her laughter into simpering moans.

"How about now?" he asked, sucking on the skin by her left clavicle. Olivia only moaned and he took that as a yes. Rising on his feet he held her close, as he made his way to the screen door before opening the back door to the house.

The minute they were on the other side of the door the cool air from the AC cooled their skin, much to their delight. Fitz not wasting any time deposited her onto the countertop by the sink, settling himself between her legs.

They started kissing slowly and languidly enjoying the taste of each other's mouth. Fitz appreciated the taste of lemonade on her tongue as he sucked it into his mouth. He held onto the back of her head, deepening the kiss and she did the same to him, running her fingers through his curls.

The desire warming and curling in their bellies intensified the longer the kiss lasted. When simply kissing was no longer adequate, hands began running on the planes of each other's bodies. Fitz' hands caressed the soft skin of her belly and went higher. To his surprise she was braless and he immediately began massaging her supple breasts. And before long his palms began ghosting over her taut nipples as his tongue continue to swivel in her mouth.

Moans were sounded more frequently by the increase of their arousal, sometimes unable to decipher who elicited it. But, they didn't care.

Olivia feeling wanton with need began grinding her hips against him to create friction against her center, as it craved attention.

Muffling strings of unintelligible words he grunted, as he pulled her crop top over her head and tossed it carelessly onto the floor. Next his fingers deftly undid the button on her jean short as his lips continued a stream of kisses along her jawline.

"Hurry up…" Olivia moaned impatient

"Shhh." Fitz stopped what he was doing and playfully chastised her. "Patience, sweet baby. Patience…" He then recommenced his action.

She sighed in relief at the feel of her shorts being lowered down her thighs, leaving her in only a pair of lacy boy shorts underwear.

Fitz stepped back to look at his handiwork after her shorts had met the same fate as her top on the floor. He took in her soft, smooth, mocha skin. She was delightful, a sight to behold on a rainy day, ethereal in her beauty.

"I love you so much," he spoke earnestly, his emotions taking ahold of his very being.

Olivia gasped, never tire of his proclamation of love. "I love you too, baby," she whispered back breathy.

Fitz moved closer to her and captured her face with one of his palm, bringing her bee stung lips to his, connecting them in a searing kiss. This time they passionately kissed each other, savoring the taste of the other's mouth.

_Making love to each other wasn't always this easy in earlier months. Ever since Olivia's act of haste decision-making, in regards to the expansion of their family, Fitz became cautious when making love to her. At first he avoided her sexual advances, feigning that he was either tired or not in the mood; after a few weeks of doing so he relented to her advances, but not completely. He began using condoms during their couplings. The first time he did Olivia was a bit confused and startled even, and when she asked, why was he using it? He answered that "he'd read somewhere that when a woman stops taking birth control and gets back onto it, it takes awhile for it to become effective and it was only for safety measures." Although hurt, she accepted his explanation because there was some truth to it, and allowed the latex barrier into their relationship for the very first time. She hated it, and after a few intimate moments using it, she withdrew herself from that aspect of their relationship. The condom was more than a physical barrier of protection between them; it was also an emotional one. The trust in their relationship had thinned and Olivia blamed herself. After all she was the one who broke it, right? _

_Weeks of frustrations and tensions grew between the Grants until one night Olivia couldn't take it anymore. Out of everything that has happened to her, she refused to let divorce be one of them. Putting aside her pride, she approached her husband humbly, and asked him again to forgive her._

_"I forgive you," Fitz said, taking his eyes off of the TV briefly to address his wife. He was watching the Hockey Championship game when she'd come downstairs, and all of a sudden asked him to forgive her for what she did after Abby's death._

_"No you don't." She looked at him sadly. "You haven't forgiven me." She shook her head. _

_"I have, Olivia." He spoke agitatedly. Of course he had forgiven her._

_"Then why every time we make love, it's not the same anymore. You've built a wall around yourself, shutting me out. You use a condom every… every… time… we make…." Her voice wavered from the somersault of emotions running through her body. _

_Fitz sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. What did she want him to say? That he no longer trusted her? That she violated his trust in one of the most basic ways between husband and wife? That she should've consulted him first?_

_Instead of saying all of that, he said, "I'm sorry."_

_Olivia began crying then. She didn't know why but her emotions were now overflowing. The fact that he wasn't opening up to her made her extremely worried for their relationship._

_"Tell me what I need to do and I'll fix it. Fitz. I need you to forgive me, please…" she begged, unashamedly sobbing. She moved her body closer to him on the sofa and grabbed ahold of his hand. "I'm so sorry for breaking your trust. I'm sorry that I carelessly acted that way, I wasn't thinking and I wasn't in the best of places, but I never meant to hurt you in the process. I'm sorry, baby." She looked him in his eyes with tears flowing out profusely from hers She needed him to understand that she was sorry. _

_"I know, baby, I know you were hurting and I promise you that I'm trying to move pass this, but sometimes I remember what you did and it raises all of my insecurities and my trust wavers in us. And I'm sorry for shutting you out for the past two months," he confessed, running his thumb along the back of her hand._

_"Promise me we'll try to get over this? Together?" Olivia sniffed._

_Fitz nodded. "I promise."_

_And they did work together to move pass the hurt they'd inflicted on each other. Actively participating in each other's healing process, and for that their relationship was stronger than ever. _

Back in the present, Fitz had joined their bodies together, holding onto Olivia's smooth legs that was wrapped around his waist, as he thrust slowly and evenly into her. He felt at him enclosed around her velvety, warm walls. They enjoyed the freedom of being able to make love around any part of their house. It didn't matter if it was their bedroom, living room, kitchen, dinning room, etc. they did it spontaneously and as frequent as they liked.

"You feel so good…" Olivia cooed, feeling his rock solid member pressing against the walls of her center.

"Likewise, baby…." He grunted.

Olivia moaned and pulled him in closer with her heels pressed into his ass, simultaneously taking her tongue and licking across his tatted chest.

"Just like that, right there," she cried aloud, when the sensation of his thrust traveled to her toes, making them curl in the process. Her senses were on high alert.

Fitz grunted and thrust harder making her cry out again. He did it again and she cried out his name. He continued doing it and she began speaking intelligible sentences as her orgasm began building.

"I…. fuck…right…love... ahhhhh… shit!"She screamed.

The only sounds being heard was their combined moans and slapping skin of their naked bodies.

To their dismay Bubba came running into the kitchen and started barking.

"Go, boy!" Fitz grunted, continuing his fast thrusting rhythm while trying to chase away the dog. Bubba stopped barking and took a seat on his hind legs two feet away, watching them with wide eyes, completely fascinated by their actions. Okay… they weren't completely uninterrupted. Bubba often times barged in on them whenever they forgot to close the door, and in those cases they would have to stop and lock him out. It was weird having him watch. With no door in sight, they tried again to shush the dog while continuing to make love but that didn't work. He only growled and looked at them from sideways.

"Fitz…" Olivia whined, not liking the audience they were having. She was making her way to an orgasm before the rude intrusion of their pet.

"I know baby." Fitz said, lifting her off of the cupboard top and walking with her to the nearest room, which so happened to be their study/reading room.

"Stop being a cock-block, Bubba!" Fitz shouted before shutting the door behind them.

Bubba barked at the door once and went back to the living room. Meanwhile his masters continued to fuck each other's brains out, louder and harder.

"I'mmmmmmmmm cummmmming!" Olivia screamed when her pussy began involuntary contracting around his length. She began milking him for all he's worth, bringing him to his peak. He began ejaculating his hot seed deep inside of her. They clung to each other as they rode on the massive wave of their orgasm.

* * *

A few days later, Fitz was walking to his office after giving the new volunteers a run down on what takes place in between calls on the rescue squad. They were one new candidate underneath his wing, since Harrison had made squad. In addition, Stephen also had two new candidates on truck, which so happened to be Olivia and a guy named Brent. Since Olivia was his wife he wasn't allowed to be her direct lieutenant, they're not even supposed to be working on the same shift, but since Olivia wasn't fully employed at the firehouse they gave them a pass. But, once she becomes a full firefighter that would all change. Neither of them was looking forward to those changes.

On his way to his office Lauren stopped him and told him that he had a call on line two. He thanked her and quickened his strides towards his office. Once he was in there he accepted the call.

"This is Lieutenant Grant," he answered. The line was silent for a few seconds. "Hello," he spoke again, and after a few seconds he heard a soft voice on the other end of the call.

"Hi Fitz." Startled by the female voice that spoke his name with familiarity, he paused.

"Who is this?" He asked, when he'd recovered his equilibrium, getting straight to the point. He knew that it wasn't Olivia as she was in the communal area with the others.

"Tiffany," the female voice answered.

Fitz' head snapped back by her answer. _Tiffany? _The only Tiffany he knew was from a long time again but it couldn't be her. "How can I help you, Tiffany?" He asked authoritatively.

He listened as she gave a dry chuckle. "You don't remember me, huh?" She asked.

Now without a doubt he knew that it had to be _that_ _Tiffany_ he knew.

"Used to be one of your fuck-buddies, " She said and Fitz coughed. He ran his hand hastily across his face.

Fitz was at a lost for words. How was he supposed to greet her? After all they didn't end on the very best of terms.

"How did you get my work number?" Fitz asked instead, pushing aside any niceties. _Why was she contacting him?_

"Same asshole, Fitz," she snarled, and Fitz rolled his eyes at her comment.

"Tiffany, I don't have all day here. I have work to do, after all you're calling on my _work_ number." He didn't mean to get pissy with her but she'd just called him an asshole.

"Right, lieutenant…. I just called to tell you that your son_,_ Ethan's tenth birthday is coming up in a few weeks and he asked for his father to be there. Can you?"

Fitz' mouth dropped open, he couldn't believe what she had said. _Son? Son? _He didn't have a son. "What are you talking about, Tiffany?" He asked, when his brain began working again.

"I'm talking about the baby we created together, the one that I never aborted. I knew you would become somebody someday, so I kept the little miracle we created. Anyways, Ethan has always asked for you and I told him that you were away and couldn't see him. But, now he's not buying it anymore. He wants his daddy."

Fitz felt queasy, his breathing became sporadic and his grip tightened on the phone. _How could this be happening to him? What is Olivia going to say? Is the child even his? Oh God…_

"Tiffany, I don't know what games you're playing, but the last time I checked I don't have a child."

"Oh yes you do. Check the fax machine. I sent you a picture of him." Her voice was calm and it unnerved Fitz. _What sick game is this?_

Fitz looked across at his fax machine when it started humming. _How did she know where he worked? _

He asked, "why after all these years? Why tell me now?"

"Because maybe I want to ruin your life just like you'd ruin mine. I wanted to be exclusive with you, Fitz, but you were such a fuck up that you had to hump anything with a pulse. You hurt me!"

Before Fitz could reply, he heard Olivia's voice, "Lt. Grant, you're needed outside," she said with a wink from the doorway. "What's wrong?" She immediately asked, after taking in his queasy appearance. He looked pale and one moment away from throwing up.

"Uh... nothing…" Fitz cleared his throat. Pulling away from the corded phone, he said, "I'll be out in a sec."

"Ok…"Olivia looked at him curiously before retreating.

"I gotta go." He told Tiffany, who was still on the line.

"Right. On the back of the picture is my number. Call me."

Fitz mumbled something incomprehensible and hung up. He couldn't believe what she'd just told him. With his gut in his throat he moved over to the fax machine in the corner of his office, grateful that each one of them had one instead of just the secretary.

With trembling fingers Fitz retrieved the faxed paper and flipped it over to see a young boy that looked a lot like… _him_. This couldn't be true, or could it?

* * *

At the end of their shift, Olivia was beginning to grow worried. Fitz had been in a trance ever since she walked into his office and he was on the phone. She kept asking him if he was ok and he monotone a yes each time. She didn't believe him, but let him be for the time being.

When they got home they ate breakfast in quiet, a bagel each with cream cheese, a cup of tea for Olivia and a cup of orange juice for him.

"What do you want to do today?" She asked, between bites.

"Nothing. Don't feel like doing anything," he answered, absentminded.

"Ok." She sipped on her tea. "I might meet up with Tina later for a movie if we have nothing planned." Tina and Olivia had developed a special bond over the course of the few months; even Fitz liked her once they properly got to know each other. A few times out of the month her and her son would come over for dinner or a movie, or just to hangout. Matthew really liked Fitz because he would often play sports with him, be it football, soccer or basketball.

"Sounds good."

"Ok." Olivia raised her eyebrows quizzically but said nothing.

Their morning was much like this until they both retired to their bedroom for a long awaited sleep, only getting up to eat something before returning into the land of the dead.

Around 7 PM, Olivia had decided that she was indeed going to take Tina up on her offer to watch the Magic Mike movie since Fitz would never accompany her to watch it. As she got ready for the movie he sat on the bed looking at her every movement. She loved when he would just look at her; it made her feel beautiful and desirable.

"So..; what you're going to be doing when I'm gone?" She asked from in front of the mirror, trying to perfectly shape her Afro.

"I don't know. Probably sleep. I don't feel so good."

She looked away from the mirror to look him over. "Do you want me to stay? I can stay if you're not feeling well."

"No, that's ok. You go have fun with your friend." He gave her a small smile.

"You sure?"

"Yea."

"Alright…" And she went back to fixing her hair. When she was finished she turned around and asked, "How do I look?"

Fitz looked her over, admiring the way her tone legs looked in the pair of Bermuda white shorts, in which a red and yellow, flowy, racerback top covered its waistband, and her feet enclosed in a pair of brown wedges. She looked bohemian chic and he loved it.

"Beautiful," he breathed simply and she blushed.

"Thank you, baby." She sauntered across the room and placed a soft kiss on his lips. Pulling apart, she said, "I love you."

"I love you, too, Livvie. Have fun," he spoke sincerely.

"I will.

He walked her down to the front door and watched as she clambered into her car before making her way out their driveway.

* * *

Olivia and Tina were standing in line to buy their movie tickets when a tall gentleman walked up to them.

"Excuse me, are you in pain?" He asked Tina.

Tina looked at the man with confusion written all over he face. "In pain? Why?"

"Because it had to hurt when you fell out of heaven, _Angel_…"

Tina and Olivia exchanged glances before they fell into laughter. What was the guy thinking, using such a corny line in 2015?

Playing along to his game, Tina said, "yes it does. It hurts really badly, when guys don't know how to be themselves," she ended, surprising her suitor.

"I'm sorry. Let me start over again. My name is Keith." The guy extended his hand to her.

"Hi Keith, bye Keith," Tina said in one breath, dismissing him without accepting his handshake.

The guy seeing that he'd blown his chances and was the laughingstock, sucked his teeth and walked away. And Olivia who was still laughing was currently getting the death stare from Tina.

"You can't keep chasing away these men," Olivia laughed.

"Yes I can, when they're goofier than Steve Urkel and dumber than Beeves the Butthead."

Olivia threw her head back and laughed harder. This is what she loved about Tina, unlimited entertainment. No man was ever good enough for her; ever since her ex Tina was very picky when it came to men. She'd had her misfortune once and she wasn't planning on going there again, not if she could help it.

Olivia's phone chimed and she retrieved it from her front pocket, continuing to laugh at Tina.

"What?" Olivia mumbled confused. She'd just received a text from Fitz saying that he was going out with Stephen when thirty minutes ago he wasn't up to leaving the house.

"Everything ok?" Tina asked worriedly after Olivia's laughter had ceased and a frown had replaced.

"Uh… yeah… it's Fitz. He texted me saying that he was going out with Stephen."

"Oh ok. How's Stephen?" Tina inquired, her eyes lighting up.

Olivia didn't miss it. "You like, Stephen?" She raised her eyebrows questionably. A few of the times when she and Michael were over by the Grants, Stephen happened to also be visiting. So she had interacted with him more than once.

"What's not to like? He's handsome, has a job and from what I can tell, not crazy…"

Olivia laughed and shook her head. If she only know, how not crazy he was.

Clearing her throat she said, "he's doing good, as much as anyone could after losing their fiancée, but he's trying to move forward."

"Right… I forgot about that. Forget about him then. He'll probably not get over her. I can't compete."

Olivia smirked and stored that piece of information in her brain. _Tina likes Stephen_, she sing sang in her head.

The line moved forward and the ladies recommenced their girls' night out.

* * *

Fitz and Stephen was at Molly's, the bar they frequent on off days. Fitz was downing glasses of scotch one after the other, while Stephen had yet to finish one tumbler. Since Abby's death he was taking life more seriously, appreciating it through newfound lenses, realizing the brevity of it. With his newfound awareness he started volunteering at a homeless shelter twice a week. To get to the point, he was getting his act together. He still missed Abby but as time went by… he realized that he could still live. Day by day he realized that he could live in a better way… and a better way he strived to do. He was forever grateful for the month Fitz and Olivia had taken him in and supported him, as only true friends would. Even when he sensed that things between them were beginning to get rocky they still showed him kindness and love. He was forever indebted to them.

So… here he was sitting across from his friend, wondering what was troubling him, as he drowned his life away into the brown water.

"Take it easy, Bud." Stephen said after the fourth glass. "You sure everything, okay?" He eyed him, taking a sip of his own drink.

Fitz shook his head and drank the remaining drink in one gulp. "No… I fucked up. I fucked up big time," he slurred. The effect of the bourbon was already showcasing.

Looking around to see that no one was listening on their conversation, Stephen asked in a low tone, "What you mean, you fucked up?"

"I just fucked up," he repeated before chuckling bitterly.

Knowing how private his friend was Stephen knew that he wasn't going to get him to speak. So he kept quiet and kept him company through the night.

* * *

Later that night, Olivia was pulling into the driveway when she saw Stephen trying to wrestle out a drunk Fitz from his car. She parked her car beside them and unlocked the door before walking towards them.

"What's going on?" She asked showily.

"He had a little too much to drink so I brought him home. His motorbike is at the bar. He can collect it tomorrow."

"Thank you." Olivia was grateful that he did, because she couldn't imagine the state her husband would've been in had he ridden home.

"It's no problem. I can carry him up to you all's room," Stephen offered and Olivia nodded her consent.

She opened the front door for him and he tagged along an unintelligibly speaking Fitz. Like he promised he carried him up to their bedroom and deposited his body onto their queen-sized bed.

"Thanks, Stephen. I appreciate you bringing him home," Olivia said, walking him out.

"No problem."

They walk to the door in silence. "Good night," Stephen called, walking down the short porch steps.

"You too," Olivia called from the front door. She stayed until Stephen climbed into his car and started backing out the driveway, before making her way upstairs.

By the time Olivia had return upstairs Fitz had vomited on himself.

"Oh no…" she groaned. "Why Fitz? Why? You never drink like this," she said more to herself than him, as she walked towards him. He mumbled something she didn't understand in response.

She sat on the side of the bed and began lifting the bottom of his T-shirt and his hand immediately pushed away hers.

"Fitz, settle down. I need to take off this vomit shirt." She began lifting it again, feeling angry with him for getting sloppy drunk.

"No!" He slurred loudly, pushing away her hands.

"Yes!" She said, forcefully removing his shirt.

And he yelled, "No, no! I'm married. See! See!" He lifted up his left hand, showing off his wedding band before his hand fell to his side.

His partially alert declaration that he was married made her less angry with him. In actuality, her heart began fluttering in her chest. It was good to know that even in his unconscious state he knew that he was married.

With each garment of clothes she removed, he kept slurring that he was married; he loved his life and no, no…

For now she would take care of him but tomorrow was a new day, and a different story.

* * *

The next morning Fitz woke with a slight headache. He couldn't remember much of what had happened. He looked over to his side and saw that Olivia was still asleep, curled into a tight ball with her back facing him. Most of her body was underneath the cover except for her satin headscarf that peeked out at the top.

Briefly looking away from her he noticed the two aspirins and a glass of orange juice on his side of the bed. He stretched across and grabbed both of the items. From the feel of the glass he could tell that she'd recently poured it, as it was still cold. He downed the contents in one gulp and then returned the glass onto the nightstand. He exhaled deeply before slowly getting out of bed and sauntering over to the bathroom.

Fitz relieved himself in the toilet before flushing it and making his way to the bathroom sink. Looking at his reflection in the mirror as he watched his hands, he began replaying how stupid he was to go out and drink like he had no responsibilities, when the opposite was true. It was possible that he had a son, a ten-year-old son. How did this become his reality? One minute he was mad with his wife for trying to get pregnant behind his back because he wasn't ready and the next he got a phone call saying that he had a son. It was ludicrous! He needed to tell Olivia. Before the morning ended he needed to let his wife know.

Unable to return to the peaceful solitude of their marriage bed because of his haunting thoughts, he made his way downstairs.

"Morning, boy," He greeted Bubba with an affectionate rub behind his ear, which elicited a low growl from the dog. Fitz continued to talk to him as he led him outside through the back door. Fitz took a seat on the porch swing while he watched the dog made his way onto the soft dewy grass below. The morning was still earlier so it was peacefully quiet. Fitz sighed as he wrapped his arms around his midsection, stretching the material of his T-shirt. In the bathroom he'd noticed that he was changed out of the clothes he wore last night and was now dressed in his pajamas bottom and white tee, no doubt Olivia did it. Another thing he had to thank her for.

With so much on his mind he barely registered when Bubba returned and lay next to his feet after taking care of his morning business. Seconds or minutes passed him like this, staring out into space. Eventually, his daze was broken when he heard the closing of the screen door. Looking up he saw Olivia walking towards him with two glasses of green smoothie in her hands. Something they indulged in before breakfast.

Olivia joined him on the swing and wordlessly passed him one of the glasses of smoothie. "Morning." She finally greeted.

"Good morning. Thanks," Fitz returned before taking a sip of the cold liquid.

They sat in silence for a few minutes, indulging in their green smoothie before Fitz broke it.

"I'm sorry about last night. I didn't mean to get so drunk." He sighed. "It was stupid of me and I'm sorry. I… just have so much on my mind."

Olivia eyed him over the rim of her glass while he spoke, observing his body language. One of his hands kept running through his hair while his eyes stared ahead, not making contact with her.

"Apparently you do," Olivia spoke tersely. She was a bit upset at him for being so drunk that he could've hardly stand on his two feet.

The tension in her tone of voice wasn't lost on him; he knew that he had to bite the bullet and tell her everything. He exhaled deeply and ran his hand through his hair. His heart was beating fast and he felt like throwing up. Collecting himself and mustering up his courage, he began, "yesterday I got a call at work."

Olivia nodded, knowing that her intuitions were right. Since that phone call he hadn't been himself, she thought.

Swallowing audibly, he finally turned his head to look her in the face. "Remember my ex I told you about that had aborted our baby without telling me?"

Olivia nodded slowly; her eyes squinted as she regarded him.

"She called the firehouse yesterday and said that she never aborted the baby. She kept the baby; it's a he and now he's 10-years-old. I have a son…" He spoke rapidly and when he was finished he inhaled deeply.

Olivia blinked at him. She was in shock. Out of all of the things that were plaguing him she couldn't believe that him being a father was one of them.

"How?" she whispered in her state of shock.

Fitz ran his hand over his head. "I don't know. She faxed over a picture of him for me to see and he kinda looked like me, Liv." His voice was filled with worry.

Olivia shook her head from side to side. She didn't want to hear this. They were waiting to have their baby. They were supposed to be first time parents together. He wasn't supposed to have a secret child that neither of them knew of. She felt queasy from the thoughts.

"I think I'm going to go lie down," she said, rising from the swing.

"Liv…" Fitz pleaded, holding onto her hand with his free one. "Let's talk about this."

Olivia shook her head no. She honestly didn't know what to say or how to feel. She felt a combination of sadness and rage moving through her.

"Yes we do, because it affects us both. You're my wife dammit!"

"What do you want me to say?" Olivia raised her voice at him. " What do you seriously want me to say? One of your whores made a child with you!"

Fitz gave her a quizzical look, he knew she was angry but to label Tiffany as one of his whores, he found it a bit extreme coming from her. Sighing, he pulled her back down onto the swing and turned her by the chin so that she can face him.

"First of all I don't have whores, I have a _wife_, and secondly, the child may look like me but it's possible that he's not mine. I'm not going to buy anything Tiffany is saying without a paternity test."

Olivia stared defiantly into his eyes. She knew that it was no sense being mad at him when it was his past coming back to haunt them. Maybe the child wasn't his, maybe… But the entire thing caught her so off guard that she felt off balanced. Things were just getting good for them and they didn't need this new obstacle.

"You're right. Maybe he's not yours. What should we do?" She asked after taking a long deep breath and getting her emotions in order. But, in the back of her mind, she reserved a space that believed that he was his and the thought gripped her with fear.

* * *

**AN: First thing off, I'm going on a summer hiatus starting from tomorrow. Hope you enjoy your summer, peoples!**

**So… we started off with a bit of sexy time, then Fitz got a call from his ex telling him she never aborted the baby? Remember Tiffany from chapter 11? You should go back for reference if you want to. **

**Our girl, Tina has a crush on Stephen. What you think about that? Mmm… **

**Also, Liv and Fitz had a hard time reconciling after the whole Liv trying to get pregnant behind Fitz' back. What do you have to say about that period of time? Was he justified in his actions to protect himself with condoms?**

**Finally, is Fitz the father or not? What you guys think? What would you do if you were Olivia? Let me know your thoughts. Love reading them.**

**Again, I hope you enjoy your summer.**

**Until next time, **

**XOXO.**


	29. New Beginnings

**AN: Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews that you gals continue to leave me overtime. They're very much appreciated. Hope you enjoy this new installment. Also, check out my new short story ****_"Everything is Not what it Seems." _****Enjoy!**

* * *

For the past one and a half weeks Olivia felt as though someone had taken over her body. She was stressed, hardly eating and sleeping. She'd probably lost some weight if the loose fitting jeans she currently wore were any indication. The revelation of what she'd learned 9 days ago plagued her mind incessantly. Occupying her thoughts in every woken moment. To the point where she couldn't enjoy the saucy romance novel perched in her hands, a frivolous attempt to keep her mind occupied for the four and a half hours flight. But, it didn't stop her mind from wandering.

"Livvie, do you want anything to drink?" Her husband's arm gently touched hers, startling her out of her thoughts. She looked across at him and saw the friendly flight attendant patiently waiting for her drink order.

Clearing her throat, she answered, "I'll take some water, please." The flight attendant poured some water into the plastic cup half filled with ice and handed it to her. Olivia mumbled a thank you before sipping the water, leaning most of her weight onto Fitz' side since she was stuck in the middle seat.

When she had her fill of the cool liquid she rested the cup onto the food tray in front of her before leaning her head on Fitz' shoulder. She was going to try and catch some sleep, knowing that as soon as the plane landed in California she was going to need her energy to deal with what lied ahead.

|~}*******{~|

Fitz wrapped his arm around his wife's sleeping body. He felt horrible for inadvertently putting her through stress. He knew it was for him that she was wearing a brave face while secretly crumbling inside. For the past 9 days he apologized profusely, saying sorry for his past ways, even though he had no idea that it would come back to smack them in the face. He apologized till he was blue in the face. But, at the end of the day his apology only did so much. It didn't get out the worry line marrying her beautiful face or the anxious feeling he felt in the pit of his stomach. The only way he could help them was by attacking this head on and that was exactly what he was doing.

After telling Olivia about Tiffany's phone call the couple decided their best recourse of action was to call a family lawyer. Stephen referred Fitz to Dale Johnson after he'd confided in him a day later about what had him in a funk the night at the bar. Stephen unsurprisingly, had been in a similar predicament. Fitz contacted the lawyer the next day, wanting to get over with it as quickly as possible but that wasn't the case. It wasn't happening as quickly as he would've liked. He and his wife desperately needed answers so that they can either move on with their lives or make adjustments to it. If Fitz was being completely honest, he hoped that they would be given the option to move on with their lives. If the latter was the case and he turned out to be the father, then he was going to be a father to him. In a matter of 24 hours he would find out the truth. Earlier in the week he'd went to the lab to provide DNA samples that were sent to a Santa Barbara paternity lab for testing. He'd done his part and Tiffany had begrudgingly done hers, so it was all left up to science.

Instinctively, his hand squeezed onto Olivia's sleeping form tighter; this happened more frequently as of late. He didn't know what would happen between them if he was the father. Would that be the true test for their very short marriage? Would it all be too much for her? Would she end up leaving him since he denied all requests for them to be parents? _God, this is just… I don't know how to explain the anxious feeling running through me right now. I really need your help. Please God... please don't let my past screw up the best thing that has happened to me. I know I messed up before but I'm a changed man. I just need your help right now. I desperately need your help right now._

He looked down at his wife with tears gathered in his eyes, in a plane full of people, silently praying for a second chance to undo his wrongs. As horrible as it might sound, he hoped the poor innocent child wasn't his.

* * *

After touching down in Santa Barbara, the couple took a taxi to the Marriott hotel where they would be spending the weekend. This trip was solely for the purpose to appease Tiffany, as she'd requested the paternity results be read in front of her and they begrudgingly complied. It was the only way to get her to agree to the paternity test to begin with.

By the time they got to the hotel it was already night so the first thing they both did was shower. When they'd changed into their nightclothes they ordered room service and got settled on the bed to watch an overpriced pay per view movie; both needing the mindless distraction. When their food arrived, Fitz got up and went to retrieve it at the door and tipped their server.

"Dinner… is served," he said with extra flare, holding up the food tray on one palm.

Olivia smiled and sat up in bed, fixing the spaghetti strap on her camisole that fell off her shoulder from her lying position. She was only donned in a pink camisole and yellow and pink cotton boy shorts for the night.

Fitz occupied the spot next to hers and placed the food tray in between them. They'd each ordered a fattening Marriott burger aka cheeseburger. They dug in, mumbling between bites and sharing a bottle of coke that Olivia had purchased at the airport, in which she'd only taking a sip of and had retired to the small room refrigerator to chill.

When they were finished eating, they lay out on their backs, fully contented. Their eyes trained above, looking at the bright shiny light. Until, the urge to be closer plagued them and they intertwined their fingers.

For several minutes only the rhythmical sound of their combined breaths and the low humming of the TV could be heard.

Fitz subsequently broke the silence and asked, "How are you doing, Livvie?"

She let out a muffled sigh in response before saying, "I'm fine." But, he didn't buy her answer.

"No you're not. Talk to me, Livvie. What's going on in that pretty head of yours?" He queried insistently, removing his eyes from the ceiling and turned his head to study her.

Taking in a deep breath, she answered truthfully. "I'm scared."

Fitz touched her face while wearing a pained expression. "Me too."

More silence ensued as they stared longingly into each other's eyes.

"Promise me one thing, Livvie?" He asked in a low voice.

"What's that?" she whispered.

"Promise me you'll let me know if this all becomes too much for you. Please let me in, I don't want to lose you. It might be selfish of me to ask you this because you didn't sign up for all my baggage. But, I need you in my life; I can't live without you. You're the best thing that has happened to me," his voice cracked a few times as he spoke.

Olivia reached a hand out in reaction and began caressing his cheek. "I'm not going anywhere. When I was out of it you stuck by my side and now it's my turn to stick by you. As much as it pains me to think that this little boy might be yours, and if he is, I'll be here with you. For better of for worst, we promised each other, right?"

Fitz nodded and brought his forehead to rest on hers. "I love you so much, Olivia. This feeling in my heart intensifies with each passing day. And I want you to know that I won't take you for granted. The courage, love and acceptance you show me, consume me and makes me want to be better. I want to always make you happy; even though I know that it's a hard feat; I'm going to try. The only tears I hope to see fall from your beautiful eyes are ones of joy."

Olivia smiled, absorbing his comforting words into her soul. She knew that he didn't intend for them to be there, in a hotel room in California the night before meeting with one of his former hook ups to find out if he's the father of her child. But, alas… there they were.

"I love you too, baby," she uttered, cupping his strong jaw with a palm. In a blink of an eye an urgency came over her body to become one with her husband. Maybe it was the vulnerability they were both feeling and needed each other to feel grounded and secure; a happenstance that everything was going to be all right. Whatever it was she embraced it.

Maybe they were no words to properly solidify how much they mean to each other and how they would be there for each other. However, if there weren't any words for that she was keen to show him with her body. From her position beside him she gently moved her limbs to straddle his lower body, where the beginning of an impressive erection can be felt. Grounding her hips into a comfortable position atop his lean, muscular body she began placing small kisses on his upper torso after the gray T-shirt was haphazardly shoved away.

She was in her own world albeit also in the moment, pleasuring her husband. She swirled her warm tongue around each erect peck while tracing his chest tattoo with her fingertips, outlining each letter. The contended and satisfying moans spilling out of his lips abetted in the gentle flow of wetness seeping onto the seat of her undies. But, she ignored her own pleasure as her kisses moved south. Her hands moved with her lips across the sinewy muscles of his body, paying special homage to the V that lead to the promise land. The flow of her own wetness increased as she anticipated the taste of the weighty member pressing into her hand. Seconds later, deft fingers pushed down the band of his boxer brief and allowed his member to spring free. She scooted her body lower onto his thighs so that her head was comfortably aligned with his member.

Before lowering her head Olivia removed her camisole and cast it on the bed while ignoring the smoldering gaze casted upon her. Smiling salaciously she focused on his member loosely wrapped in both of her hands. She licked her lips first before lowering her head a hairsbreadth away from his erect cock and began blowing warmth air on the sensitive tip, sending small waves of tremors throughout his body – eliciting deep groans from his mouth. She smiled confidently while snaking out her tongue to taste his precum. It was salty and him; everything she'd hoped it to be.

Her confidence was through the roof the minute she took him fully into her mouth and began moving slowly up and down his full length. The sounds leaving his mouth turned her on even more. He felt so good in her mouth. Her tongue tracing along the length of his bulging veins while her inner cheeks suctioned around him. She alternated between slow and fast rhythm, taking him as far back as her throat would allow while playing with his balls. Her lower half reflexively began humping his naked thigh, creating a delicious friction against her swollen clit. The more she pleasured him the more pleasure she received.

They reached their breaking point a few minutes later.

Fitz' hands were buried in her fro while his hips pistoled in and out of her mouth; if it wasn't for her hands holding onto the base of his cock, controlling some of the pace she was sure he was going to puncture her tonsils. He'd lost all rationality and was only moving on primitive need as he felt his balls drawing into his body. A breathy warning of impending cum was given before his body went rigid and his seed squirted out the tip of his penis, landing all over Olivia's neck and breasts when she pulled back.

She cried out as well from the sweet sensation rolling through her body when she too, reached the mountaintop. They lay breathless and tangled in bodily fluids and sweat until Fitz reached for Olivia and pulled her up his body. He rolled on top of her and immediately began kissing her, tasting him on her lips. He would've much rather her taste but his would have to suffice for the evening, as he eagerly wanted to sink his regrown member into her slick pussy. He needed to feel her and be one with her.

As he made loved to her mouth, he moved one of his hands between them and roughly tugged her undies down, and she kicked it off the rest of the way. His fingers slowly played with her wet folds to rouse her again. And it was working, especially when his index and middle finger took ahold of her pulsing clit and rubbed delicious circles into it. He had her mewling and her hips bucking for more. And he was going to give her more but, in due time.

Fitz rolled off of her and she groaned at the lack of his touch. He urged her to sit up with him and scooted them back to the bedhead. Fitz positioned himself to sit with his back bracing against the bedhead and beckoned with his hands for her to occupy residence on his lap and she quickly obliged without sitting directly onto his hard cock.

Staring her directly in the eyes, he began praising her beauty and whispering how great she made him feel while palming and squeezing her breasts. Olivia was fully riled up and ready to go.

When they both couldn't deny each other anymore, together they joined forces to become one. Olivia sank slowly onto his cock while clenching her inner walls in the process. She knew it would make him feel good and his moans were confirmation. When she was fully seated and impaled by him, they began a slow rhythm, savoring the concentrated feeling of intimacy. Her legs wrapped around his lower waist, digging into the taut muscles of his ass cheeks as he flexed up and down to hit her sweet spot.

They were making love unhurried; slow gyrating hips, small kisses and nips settling on the flesh close to their necks and chests. Fitz occasionally slurped one of her taut nipples into his mouth, causing her to arch her back in the process. The intensity of their lovemaking was on a new level as they clung to each other, giving each other their outmost best and fully participating in the mind, body and soul experience. With each swivel of her hips her engorged pearl made connection with the base of his stiff penis and it stimulated her oversensitive body, bringing her one step closer to her orgasm. And his sweet nothings were extremely precious and cherished in the moments where they were just two people, and nothing or no one else mattered.

One, two, three… thrusts later, carried them jointly to a vast climax, clinging bodies convulsed almost violently, releasing the seed and essence of their love. In the aftermath of their culmination they stayed enveloped in each other's arms.

* * *

The following morning the couple quickly got up, showered and dressed in modest business casual clothing before leaving their hotel room for a quick complimentary breakfast in the hotel's dining area. When they were finished eating, they walked to the front of the building where an Uber was called and got into the awaiting car. Their fingers never parted on their way over to the medical office. When they finally arrived to the building where the meeting was held, Fitz paid the driver and opened the door for him and Liv.

Before walking in the two-story office building, Olivia accosted Fitz in the parking lot by wrapping her arms around his neck. Her brown eyes penetrating his blue ones as she spoke assertively, "No matter what the results say, we'll get through this. _Together_." A supplement of new strength was awoken in her.

Fitz nodded his head briefly and pecked her lips. "Thank you," he breathed in relief.

They stayed joined in their own world for a few more seconds before breaking apart and entering the building.

The receptionist greeted them and quickly showed them to an office where the lab technician would arrive momentarily and go over the results with them. Fitz and Olivia occupied two of the four chairs in the room while they waited for the rest of their party to arrive.

"How are you feeling?" Olivia tested quietly, observing the anxious drumming of his fingers on his left knee.

Fitz took a deep breath and let out a nervous chuckle. Before he was able to reply with words the office door opened and a white middle aged man walked through.

"Good morning, Mr. and Mrs. Grant, I'm one of the senior paternity technicians here, Dr. John Paul," he greeted warmly. They watched as he briefly looked around the room. "I see that Miss Lawrence hasn't arrived as yet," he mentioned mostly to himself.

Fitz and Olivia returned his greeting with warm smiles but didn't acknowledge his observation. It was already five minutes after and Tiffany wasn't there.

"We'll just have to wait for her to get here," Dr. Paul said as an afterthought.

As they waited for Tiffany's presence they spent quite a portion of that time conversing about small topics such as, the weather, certain topics in the news, varying questions about paternity tests, etc.

It wasn't until twenty minutes later that they heard a knock on the door before the friendly receptionist who announced Tiffany's arrival opened it.

This was the moment that made Olivia completely anxious. She wasn't only worried about the child being Fitz' but also the relationship he had with the mother. Was he still going to feel some kind of way for her, especially if the revelation of the paternity was true? Was she more beautiful than her? Did she possess something in her that Fitz loved or liked that she didn't? They were all stupid and pointless questions so she kept them reserved in her mind, dare not voicing them. Without a doubt, she knew that she was greatly loved by him. So, when her eyes landed on Tiffany she tried to force down all of her insecurities.

Tiffany was sporting skinny light blue jeans, a tight white button up shirt that was undone too far, her lips a shade of scarlet red, her nails painted in a dazzling bright pink color, her platinum blonde hair shone in an asymmetrical bob and her nude stilettos were sky high. She looked good albeit a little put out there and screaming, "I'm TRYING TOO HARD" Olivia duly noted. The woman of the hour initially caught her eyes for all of one minute when her attention moved to the cowering figure behind her. It was the _boy_. Right there, on the spot, Olivia felt like she was going to have a heart attack. It was specifically stated in their agreement with their lawyer that they would only come into contact with the boy if he is Fitz' son. So why did she bring him to the appointment? Olivia felt sick to her stomach and was about to excuse herself when Tiffany spoke.

"Ethan, come see your father."

The room grew eerie quiet from her announcement and even Dr. John was in shock.

Olivia felt Fitz' hand tightening around hers, no doubt he was furious that she didn't adhere to their conditions. What kind of game was this woman playing? She thought with contempt, steeling herself against her watchful gaze before ignoring her altogether and taking in the appearance of the little boy. He looked so scared and unsure next to his mother. He was a handsome child with a head full of dark curly locks, tanned skin with dusted freckles on his face and a pair of clear blue eyes. His appearance rattled Olivia and the insistent urge to throw up return but she forced herself to remain calm. She wouldn't give Tiffany the satisfaction of looking anything less than poised in her presence.

Clearing his throat, Dr. John said, " thank you for joining us Ms. Lawrence, please take a seat. I don't have a fifth chair but I can go grab one for you." He left the room and the four occupants to themselves. Aside from Dr. John no one else spoke a word.

Tiffany however, was waiting for the opportune time to address Fitz and the mystery woman in the room. "Hello, Fitzgerald," Tiffany snarled. "Is this the new flavor of the month? You did quite have a thing for chocolate."

Instantaneously, Olivia's blood became hot and before she could reply Fitz had already started to.

Fitz fought the urge to let loose his tongue in the presence of the young boy. Tiffany wasn't in the room for a full five minutes and she had already managed to make him very livid. But, he kept a level head as he replied to her crass comment.

"You come in here already violating our written agreement and now you're behaving disrespectful to _my_ _wife_. I would very much appreciate if we have no verbal exchange before the test results are read, Tiffany."

Tiffany rolled her eyes and sucked her teeth, meanwhile pulling the boy from behind her to stand in front of her.

Disregarding his statement, Tiffany turned her attention on Olivia and asked, "doesn't he look like a Grant?"

Olivia wanted to scream a big fat NO although he did look like he could pass as a Grant but, refrained from getting into any verbal altercations with her. It was the wise thing to do although she felt like strangling her.

Tiffany chuckled aloud while twirling the end of her hair between her fingers. "Fitz, you found a good one, nice and submissive. You probably enjoy-"

Olivia interrupted her by slamming a hand down on the edge of the desk, rattling the baseball in the display case and cup of pens; she'd had enough of her spewing bullshit. Glaring at her, Olivia said in a low deathly tone, "If you can't sit here like you got some damn sense and home training and shut your trap up, then maybe you should leave and get a copy of the results on your way out."

Olivia didn't back down from her stare, she was furious and she prayed to God even more that Fitz wasn't the father. She couldn't bear to have her as a constant presence in their lives. It would be hell.

At that moment, Dr. John returned with the extra chair like he'd promised, inadvertently breaking up the staring match between the two. He settled the chair on the opposite side of his desk before gesturing for the two to sit and returned to his seat at the back of the desk.

|~}*******{~|

Fitz tried to breathe but was having a hard time doing so the minute Dr. John opened the envelope containing the test results. This was it, the moment of truth they were all been waiting for. At first Dr. John hesitated to read the results with Ethan in the room but Tiffany insisted and he eventually obliged.

Dr. John's voice was even as he read the paternity results, "Based upon our rigorous testing we found that Fitzgerald Grant III is excluded as the father to Ethan Lawrence. The probability for paternity is 0%."

Relieved… wasn't beginning to express how he was feeling. Again, if it did turned out that he was the father he was going to step up to the plate and be the best darn father he could be. But, the fact that he was given a second chance once again, he felt the weight leaving his body, floating away like a cloud in the sky.

"I don't understand. How could this be? I swear he's the father" Tiffany's baffled face asked, interrupting his internal celebrations. He looked over at her distressed face; no longer was the cocky woman that came in earlier. He almost felt sorry for her. He no doubt felt sorry for the little boy that was dragged into this mess.

Dr. John gave her a sympathetic look and went into a thorough layman explanation on how the paternity test works and what compatibility they look for in order to make a connection between the two DNAs. In the end, he further reiterate that they could not find a match between Fitz' and Ethan's DNA. He then asked if they were any questions and they all declined.

* * *

On the outside of the building, Olivia's head was swarming with liquid relief and her entire body felt at ease. For days she finally felt like she could breathe. She and Fitz left the office before Tiffany and son, with whom they only shared parting words. Fitz tried to extend an olive branch to Tiffany but she quickly shut that down. Olivia on the other hand didn't care to build a bridge where none was present to begin with, and was more than anxious to leave the room and put it all behind her.

As they waited for the Uber to arrive Olivia and Fitz were enveloped in a tight embrace despite of the hot California weather.

"This is our do over, our chance to become first time parents together," Fitz murmured against her temple and Olivia smiled in elation.

* * *

**AN: That will be all folks, where it comes to Tiffany and her mess. I hope you liked it? And for those who thought the child would be Fitz', never would I put my Livvie through that! To the guest who shared their comments about being in a similar predicament I thank you, because this chapter was based on your revelations. **

**I hope I did good by highlighting the internal struggles of not wanting something while at the same time mentally preparing if it should happen. Let me know what your thoughts are on the chapter. From here onward our couple will progress forward like they always do. *hint hint***

**Thank you for the reviews I'm sure you're going to leave ;)**

**SN: This is probbaly not how a paternity testing is done but, for the sake of the story this is how I wrote it. **

**Until next time,**

**XOXO**

***PS don't forget to check out my new short story***


	30. Are You Ready?

**AN: Welcome new followers, and thank you to all the reviewers that reviewed last chapter. Enjoy! **

**SN: I'm half asleep updating this. Things we writers do. LOL**

* * *

_Brr…._

"I'm freezing…" Olivia said, shivering against Fitz' body, as they made their way from the parking lot to the movie theater.

"We're almost there," Fitz quipped a few seconds later, ushering them through the double doors where they were immediately greeted by the rush of warm air from the building's heater.

Chicago winters were no joke. All week it had snowed heavily, keeping them mostly inside except for when they were on emergency calls. A few hours earlier they agreed to brave the cold for their date night instead of staying in hibernation. They were both bundled up in North Face winter apparels and accessories, trying to combat the cold weather.

When it was their turn in line they made their way up to the cashier booth and bought two tickets to see _Ant Man _and snacks; the obligatory bucket of popcorn with extra butter and two overpriced bottles of water. Olivia led the way to theater 5 after their tickets were torn in half and a concessionist gave directions.

Once inside the room they noticed that the second to last row was vacant and decided to sit there. Upon arriving in that row, they proceeded to take off their winter coats, gloves, scarf and hats and placed them on an empty chair nearby. Finally, they were able to take a seat.

The first thing Olivia did when they sat was, take the bucket of popcorn from Fitz' lap and placed it on her own.

"Seriously?" Fitz asked, looking at her amused.

"What? You can still get some," she answered, feigning gullibility.

"Just like you could've gotten some when it was on my lap?"

"Not the same. I'm the captain now," she said with quiet finality and a hint of laughter in her voice.

"Women," Fitz muttered underneath his breath while shaking his head slightly.

Olivia cupping her right ear, asked, "what is that you're saying?"

"Nothing," Fitz quickly piped and they both shared a small laugh.

For the next ten minutes, the couple got comfortable, preparing themselves for the almost two hours long movie. They watched the short two minutes trailers of what's to come while people watching the other moviegoers that were filing into the room. To their delight, the theater was sparsely crowded and most people were sitting in the lower seats, leaving the row in front and behind them empty.

As they were waiting for the trailers to finish, Olivia observed one particular couple that came in with a baby that was sitting next to the exit row. For some reason she kept looking at them, almost in fascination. Her gaze was broken when Fitz moved the chair arm from between them so that she can lean into him, which she did and refocused her eyes back onto the expansive screen just in time to see the movie began.

Thirty minutes into the movie and they were enjoying it. It was surprisingly humorous. If it weren't, Fitz would've enjoyed it anyway because he was a sucker for comics.

Around halfway into the movie the baby that Olivia had seen with the couple started crying and heard the mother quietly comforting them but the baby seemed to cry even harder. Out of the blue, a man's voice boomed, "sounds like they want to go home." After that, the woman quickly left but her husband stayed behind.

Olivia immediately felt bad for the couple because no doubt this was the only time they had to do something together and that jerk, granted he had paid for his movie had to say that to them.

"Mmm… shouldn't have walked with the baby in the first place," Olivia heard Fitz mumbled. _Not him too… _She thought.

"So, what were they supposed to do?" Olivia hissed, coming to the couple's defense. She couldn't believe that he'd said something so insensitive.

Fitz perplexed by her tone, briefly removed his eyes from the wide screen to regard her and found her wearing a scowl.

In a hush tone he rebound, "Liv, who takes a baby to the movies?"

"Parents, duh…" she rolled her eyes.

"Then they should stay at home. No one is paying to hear babies cry."

Olivia immediately recoiled from his statement and sat up straight in her seat. Again, she couldn't believe that he had said something so insensitive.

"Wow…" was all she said as she shook her head disappointedly.

"What did I say?" Fitz asked, befuddled.

"Nothing."

And for the rest of the evening she completely ignored him.

* * *

In the car, silence fell uncomfortably as they drove home. Fitz had truly enjoyed the movie albeit Olivia's sudden cold shoulder. He truly didn't know what he had said that warranted such treatments and it made him angry inside. He hated when she would get into her little attitude and expected him to know why she was upset without her telling him.

With the radio on low Fitz navigated the icy roads. Pulling up to a stoplight, he briefly looked over at Olivia who was stubbornly looking out the window and asked, "Where do you want to eat?"

"I'll eat something at home," she countered a bit haughtily.

Fitz unintentionally let her attitude get underneath his skin, and snapped, "What the hell is wrong with you?" He couldn't believe that this was the same woman that had shared a quickie in the shower before they got ready for the movies.

Olivia refused to join in with his squabble and continued to stare outside of the car window. Snow was falling lightly and she admired the snowflakes. It calmed her.

Fitz was now agitated that she hadn't answered him but said nothing further, as they continued the drive home in silence.

As soon as the car parked, Olivia was the first one to get out and Fitz followed shortly after. She stood to the side of the doorway while he turned the key in the lock.

Holding onto the unlocked doorknob, Fitz said, "I'm not letting you in until you tell me what's wrong."

That got Olivia's attention and formed knitted eyebrows on her face. "Excuse me?" She asked in a grave tone.

Not deterred, he repeated himself, "I am not letting you in until you tell me what's wrong."

Both surprised and upset by his little stunt she arrogantly pushed his chest with her arms. "Move out of my way, Fitz!"

Standing tall and resolute, he smirked, "No."

"I'm serious. Move out of my way!" She shoved him harder but he didn't shift an inch.

"Like I said, Livvie, I'm not letting you in unless you tell me what is wrong. "

"Fine," she sulked, folding her arms around her waist.

Fitz raised his eyebrows questionably while leaning against the doorframe; his entire 6'2" gait filling it out.

Seconds passed and she said nothing. Only annoyed eyes were glaring at him.

"We can do this all night," Fitz smirked again.

Olivia rolled her eyes and sighed before finally confessing, "I didn't like what you said about the couple and the baby. It was kinda insensitive."

Fitz' entire countenance changed, no longer was he playful. "Seriously, all this time you're mad at something that has nothing to do with us?"

Olivia chuckled humorless and shook her head. "You're missing the point," she stated evenly.

"Apparently, so. I have no idea why you would stop talking to me over my disagreement with some strangers' choice to bring their baby to the movies."

For the first time that night Olivia raised her voice. "What if they had no one to keep their baby? What if they're like us with no extended family? That can be us in the future and you're behaving insensitive."

Fitz immediately took pause at her statement. Was she?

Clearing his throat, he asked, "are you… pregnant?"

Olivia was taken aback by his question and didn't immediately answer. Eventually, she said, "no."

"Oh…" Fitz breathed a sigh of relief, which didn't go unnoticed by Olivia.

"You behave really…" she trailed, biting her tongue before shooting out an insult. She didn't know why she was fueled with so much anger over this, it was like he said, not concerning to them. But still, in her eyes he could behave with more understanding.

"Can you move out of my way now?"

This time Fitz opened the door and moved out of her way.

As soon as they were on the other side Bubba jumped onto Olivia and began licking her wherever his mouth reached. She ruffled his shiny coat before lowering his front paws back onto the floor. Olivia made her way to the kitchen while Fitz played with the dog.

Fifteen minutes later, she made herself an egg and ham sandwich with a cup of hot chocolate. Fitz entered the kitchen at the same time she was finish plating her food.

Looking around the kitchen, he noticed that she'd only made a sandwich for herself. However, there was extra egg and ham on the stove and the bread was out on the countertop. He got the message loud and clear and he wordlessly began preparing his own food.

Meanwhile, Olivia was in the living room in front of the TV watching an episode of Law &amp; Order while eating her meal. In between bites she got a text from Tina asking if they were still on for Christmas shopping the next day and she replied with a quick yes.

About three minutes later, Fitz shuffled into the room with a dinner plate perched on his left hand while the other held a piping hot mug. He took a seat on the couch an inch away from her and Olivia fought hard with herself to not scoot away.

"What you watching?" Fitz asked, looking at the commercial currently playing.

Seconds passed before she released her lips from its tight pout and reluctantly answered, "Law &amp; Order."

"Which one?"

Sucking her teeth and rolling her eyes, she quipped, "Why don't you wait and see which one?"

"My bad. Sorry for asking," Fitz returned. _I guess this night is unsalvageable, _he thought.

Olivia felt like a douche then for still having an attitude with him, but she was still upset. In remorse, she whispered, "I'm sorry, SVU."

"Thanks," Fitz mumbled.

The couple watched the episode in silence, Bubba claimed his spot at the foot of them, and by the time they were onto the second episode all their dishes were retired on the coffee table. Their bodies took on a lax nature and slowly gravitated towards each other until Olivia's head gently rested onto Fitz' shoulder and his arm came around her.

In a quiet, loving tone, he said, "You know sometimes you can behave really miserable?" He rested his head against hers, inhaling her sweet scent.

"Maybe," she answered in a light tone.

"You're luck that I like you."

"Mmm… Only like?" she chortled.

"Yup, only like." He nuzzled his nose into her soft fro.

He sighed.

"Why were you really upset with me tonight?" He asked in a serious tone.

She sighed.

"I feel like you're not ready for a baby. We talked about starting in the New Year but are you ready?"

Fitz pulled away, observing her with intent eyes.

"Why would you ask that?"

"Because tonight you weren't even understanding to the couple and to me it-"

"Means I'm not thinking in those realms," Fitz finished for her.

"Right," Olivia agreed.

"But, how should I think, Liv? I'm not a father as yet."

Olivia sighed again and pinched her nose. "I know. I'm sorry. Sometimes, having a baby is all I think about." She finished nervously.

Studying her seriously, he asked, "You really want this?"

Looking directly into his eyes, she whispered, "more than anything else in the world."

* * *

**_Flashback_**

_It had been a month since the Tiffany debacle and they were finally getting over it, which was a good thing since in another month and half they were preparing for their Big Apple trip to commemorate their first wedding anniversary. They had plans to dine the city at night and tour it during the day. Over the course of the last few days, Olivia had been extensively planning up to the very last detail of their trip. Exiting out of the Groupon app where she found most of their hotel and restaurant deals, Olivia rested the iPad onto the nightstand before burrowing herself deeper into the cocoon of soft sheets, only waiting for Fitz to get out of the shower. _

_Shortly after, he sauntered into their bedroom wearing only a pair of pajamas bottom and his hair slightly damp, curled atop his head thickly. He walked over to the windows to secure the dark drapes, blocking out the sunlight before making his way to their bed. The minute his body connected with the mattress he got underneath the covers and enveloped his arms around her waist. It didn't take them a full five minutes to fall into a deep slumber. After finishing a rigorous 24 hours shift at the fire station they were both exhausted._

_The next morning, they were refreshed and were getting ready for the end of summer Mud Run in Graysake, a small town outside of Chicago. Fitz had always wanted to participate in one and Olivia being his supportive best friend and wife told him she would accompany him when Stephen fell through with alternate plans. Despite not knowing how she was going to survive the nineteen-course trail; she was keen to keep up._

_Fitz returned to their room after exiting their walking closet, to the sight of Olivia bent over in short black running tights, tying her shoelaces. The sight of her rounded ass was very appealing to his vision._

_"Ouch!" Olivia yelped when she felt a sharp smack on her bottom. "What was that for?" she asked, standing to her full height and rubbing her ass cheeks to soothe it. _

_"Sorry, I was going for a light tap you but I guess my hand came down too heavy," a smirking Fitz countered, feigning remorse._

_Pointing her index finger at him, she threathened, "I'm gonna get you back for that."_

_Walking right into her personal space, he wrapped an arm around her lower waist and pulled her in closely. In a low voice, he said, "I look forward to it, beautiful." He then tilted his head downwards and kissed her passionately, prying her mouth open and slipping in his tongue. They stood kissing for close to a minute when Fitz' phone began ringing. Pulling apart from the kiss Fitz answered the call and talked for a few seconds before hanging up._

_"We gotta leave now, baby."_

_"Ok. Let me grab the Gatorades." On tippy-toes she pecked his lips before rushing out the bedroom and down the stairs to the kitchen._

* * *

_When they arrived at the venue, Olivia observed all the people there. The parking lot was overflowing and people were milling around in groups like herds. The buzzing and camaraderie made her excited. She and Fitz were going to have a good time; she could feel it. And she didn't care that in a short while she was going to be covered in mud. For this very reason she had convinced Fitz to drive his truck and not her car. She wasn't going to put her baby Camy through that. _

_They pulled into a vacant spot on a grass parapet since all of the parking spaces in the regular parking lot were full. Fitz parked the truck and turned off the engine before turning to face her and said, "I have a surprise for you."_

_"What's that?" Olivia queried cautiously._

_"You'll see soon enough," he replied quickly, reaching over and pecking her lips before climbing out of the truck and swiftly making his way over to open her door. He didn't do it as often as he would like but he still made a conscious effort to treat her like they were still dating._

_Stepping out of the truck she said her thanks before following him in the direction of the sign in station. _

_"What's the surprise?" Olivia pestered as they stood in line for their T-shirts and other memorabilia that came with the package. _

_"You'll see shortly," Fitz smiled._

_If it weren't for his 6'2" body of lean muscles, handsome face, including a dashing smile she would fine him incredibly annoying. But, instead, she found him extremely distracting in the black Nike running shorts and armless red dri-fit tee that clung to his chest, baring muscular arms with his curly hair disheveled. _

_Looking up at him, an idea suddenly came to her mind. She tried to envision it and when she could, she said, "you should grow your hair out."_

_"Why?" Fitz was puzzled by her randomness._

_"Because I think you would look hot with a man bun."_

_"Hmmm…" he mulled over her proposition; his bicep flexing when he brought his hand to his mouth in careful contemplation._

_Olivia was expecting him to say no from his uncertain looks, but was surprised when he said, "for you I will. I hope then you'll stop lusting after male celebrities."_

_Olivia laughed, "I do not lust after anyone… I only admire. There's a difference."_

_"Whatever…" Fitz quipped and discretely pinched her butt cheek. _

_"Ouch," she swatted his arm. "What's your problem with my ass today?"_

_"It's not my fault that it looks so good in that tights."_

_Olivia rolled her eyes good-naturedly and smacked his arm again. In a low voice, she whispered, "If you behave yourself, maybe I'll let you play with it."_

_"All the way?" Fitz' eyebrow shot up at the prospect of what she was implying._

_She replied by slowly nodding her head while smiling. "All. The. Way," she enunciated._

_Fitz got excited at the possibility of claiming every square inch of her._

_Leaning down so that his mouth was by her ears, he said, "Your ass is mine."_

_His little statement sent shivers through her body and if she wasn't careful a part of her would already be wet before starting the 5k._

_After their little exchange the line moved up and so did they. Fifteen minutes later, they got their packages and returned to the truck to leave what they weren't planning on taking with them, which was everything minus the white T-shirts with the Mud Run logo at the front. On their way to the starting line they stopped in front of a photo booth with a Mud Run backdrop and asked a passerby to take a picture of them. They chose to do a silly pose, both flexing their muscles while baring white teeth. _

_In the midst of a mass of people Olivia heard her name being called and just when she was about to look around she was ambushed by the presence of several of firehouse 51's associates. _

_"Yo! What took you two so long?" Harrison asked, hugging her first before giving Fitz a man hug. Lauren, Ryan, Charles and Jason followed after._

_"Traffic," Fitz explained._

_"You here now, so let the fun begin," Harrison shouted, fist pumping in the air. Some frat-looking boys that were standing next to them joined in with the chant._

_Olivia laughed at the scene, knowing that her day was going to be filled with craze testosterones. _

_When the noise had died down, Olivia turned to Fitz and asked, "Was this my surprise?"_

_"Uh huh," he told her noncommittally._

_"Hmmm…" she regarded him suspiciously through squinted eyes but he ignored her. _

_A few minutes passed by…_

_Out of the corner of her eyes she saw familiar figures moving in her direction. Looking across she saw Stephen and Tina walking closely together._

_"Surprise," Fitz mouthed._

_Olivia was indeed surprised. When did the two become a thing? Were they even a thing? She had questions. The last she knew Tina was forgetting about him. She wondered what changed and she had all intents to corner her when she got the chance. _

_Upon their arrival they shared brief hugs and Stephen introduced her to the rest of the team. When Olivia was hugging Tina, Tina whispered, "I'll explain."_

_And Olivia returned, "You better."_

_Shortly after, the announcer came on over the speakers and began going over instructions for the day. Olivia made her way back to Fitz' side, watching him warm up. He was doing basic stretches and she joined in with him._

_Ten minutes later, the race had started and they were all jogging out of the start point in small droves. _

_"How did you know Tina and Stephen were dating before me?"_

_"I ran into them at Mario's when I was picking up our food," Fitz panted out._

_"Oh…" Olivia stopped talking when the first hurdle came into viewing, triple pits. The slippy slapstick started with three muddy ups and downs to get the heart pumping. _

_Olivia and Fitz along with everyone else on their team quickly got over it. After all, they were a fit bunch as their jobs called for it._

_Thirty minutes later they were having fun going through hurdles after hurdles, fully covered in mud. _

_When they got to hurdle sixteen, skid mark, Olivia was feeling the exhaustion and was lagging behind. Fitz who was leading their pack, turned around when he hadn't noticed his wife anywhere close to him. He saw her bending over with her hands on her knees. Running over to her, he asked worriedly, "You ok?"_

_She breathed in deeply and then out, "Yea. A little tired, need to catch my breath."_

_"Don't worry about it." He moved over to her and threw her across his shoulder in the infamous fireman carry._

_Olivia giggled loudly as he ran with her through the rest of the three obstacles. He was truly a champ. Her champ…_

_At the end of the mud run they took off their muddy running shoes and piled it on top of the large pile of shoes. At the end, the shoes were washed and dried before they were donated to charity._

_Instead of putting her on her feet Fitz insisted on lifting her and she wasn't complaining. They walked with the others to the clean up area and only then did he let her down onto the ground. _

_They mingled with their friends for a bit, enjoying the after run festivities before departing. _

* * *

_On the way home, the couple were so giddy as they recapped the day's event. They had so much fun but were both so tired. So, by the time they got home they ate, showered separately from head to toe before retiring to bed for a quick nap. _

_Around late afternoon they awoke and instead of rushing out of bed they remained lying. They were both lying on their sides facing each other. Fitz had his hand drumming lightly on her exposed arm, enjoying the satiny feel of her brown skin._

_"Do you want to talk about our future?" Fitz asked modestly._

_"What about our future?" Olivia hummed, enchanted by his soft rhythmical touch._

_"Kids…" One word, so much meaning._

_That got Olivia's attention, her ears piqued with interest. Aside from the statement he made in front the paternity clinic he'd never said anything more about them becoming first time parents._

_"Kids?" she questioned, dubious._

_"Yes, kids. I give it a lot of thought and I want you to know I'm ready when you are." His face was pleasant while he spoke._

_Surprised wasn't beginning to express how she was feeling. Nevertheless, without hesitation she said, "I'm ready."_

_Fitz wasn't expecting her to be ready, ready but at most, close to ready, so he asked, "should we like plan for this or start right away?"_

_Olivia was a bit taken back by his question so she asked, "What do you want to do?"_

_"Honestly, I would love for us to make a plan. It may sound silly but I need this, Liv."_

_She studied the anxious look his eyes took on; gone were the sparkly merriment._

_"Why?" she asked quietly._

_He sighed, "Because I need time to prepare. I need to learn to be a good father."_

_"When that time comes you will be a good father. You'll learn along the way," Olivia insisted softly._

_Fitz nodded and closed his eyes briefly._

_Silence fell over them for a few seconds._

_"What if we decide to start in the New Year?" Olivia suggested._

_Fitz liked the sound of that. Four extra months of preparation? He could do it._

_"I think that's a great idea," Fitz said, elated._

_Olivia leaned forward and sealed the deal with a soft kiss that slowly morphed into sweet lovemaking. They were planning on having a baby and it felt oh so good._

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

Olivia shook her head out of her thoughts. She and Fitz were still sitting on the couch with the TV playing in the background and Bubba lying by their feet.

Desperately wanting to know if he was really ready to become a father, Olivia nervously asked Fitz, "Are you ready?

* * *

**AN: Do you think he's ready? Or hesitating? Does he have cause to be hesitant? I can probably just make her pregnant like I normally do in my rest of stories but I don't want to as yet. I want them to work this out. Tell me what you think about the present time and flashback chapter. We see that the couple was having a good time in the beginning until the baby at the movies triggers something in Olivia. Did she overreact? Was Fitz insensitive? Let me know.**

**Hope you enjoyed the flashback and I can't wait to read your reviews. Thank you in advance.**

**Until next time,**

**XOXO**


	31. Future Plans

**AN: This chapter will pick up from the last one where Olivia asked Fitz if he is ready to be a father. However, before we get there, there's a long flashback about their one-year wedding anniversary getaway and then we'll pick up where we left off. Hope it won't confuse you. FYI, the wedding anniversary happened a month and a half after the mud run from last chapter. **

**Disclaimer: As a writer I look out for your support by reviews and I really appreciate the people who take the time to leave one almost or every chapter. Please don't feel like it goes unnoticed because it doesn't. One of the greatest things us writer can get aside from being paid for our work, is good feedbacks. So, don't be shy at the end. Let me know what you think, please…**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**_Flashback _**

_"Teens, thank you so much for dropping us off," Olivia said, hugging her friend closely. Tina was dropping Liv and Fitz off at the airport. It was unbelievable how close the two had grown in less than a year. The night prior, the girls had a little girls' night-in over at Tina's apartment; watching chick flicks, drinking wine and talking about the men in their lives. Tina was enlightening her about the budding relationship between herself and Stephen, and Liv was gushing about her and Fitz' upcoming anniversary trip. It'd only been two months since Tina and Stephen had started dating and was taking it slow. The day after the mud run, Olivia was shocked to learn that Stephen and her had exchange numbers a month earlier and were talking; she had no clue. However, because the relationship was in the beginning stage Tina didn't want to broadcast it. Plus, she didn't want to admit out loud that she went back on her words when she said she was going to leave him alone, although he was the one to approach her. In the end, Olivia didn't feel hurt that she did not confide in her. She respected her privacy and was simply happy that she was happy. _

_"No problem, Liv." Tina pulled apart from her and was immediately pulled into a friendly hug by Fitz. _

_"Thanks again, T," he said, releasing her._

_"You guys are welcome. Go have fun! I'll see you when you get back." She shushed them off with her hands. They were standing in the departure lane, having just unloaded their suitcase from Tina's car trunk._

_"Ok. Bye!" Olivia beamed, smiling brightly, holding onto her carry-on suitcase with one hand while pushing up the straps of her handbag with the other. She and Fitz watched as Tina climbed into her Honda before pulling off and making her way out of the exit lane. Then they made their way inside of the busy airport to catch their plane to New York._

_They were buzzing with excitement for their four-day getaway, leaving on a late Friday afternoon and returning on an early Tuesday morning._

* * *

_The plane touched down around 6 at the JFK International Airport in a cool September breeze. The couple gave each other small smiles, happy that the short flight had come to an end. They were too anxious to get their vacation underway. _

_Thirty minutes later and they were fully out of the airport and had gotten into a cab en route to Brooklyn. They were staying at the NU Hotel. Olivia had found a great package deal for the four nights on Groupon._

_The couple was staring out of the cab window in sheer wonderment as the skyscrapers slowly passed, negative effect of backed up traffic. This would be Olivia's third trip to the city. She'd only been two other times when she was younger with her grandmother, visiting relatives. She wouldn't even count those times because it wasn't like she'd enjoyed herself. But she was going to make this time count. Somewhat like her, this was Fitz' fifth or sixth time vising the city. He'd traveled on some occasions with family when he was younger since his maternal grandmother lived in Long Island at the time and a few times when he was older. Needless to say, they were both fairly new to the city but they planned on exploring it with each other and gaining new experiences. Being surrounded by all of the hustle and bustle of the city made them feel strangely calm. Like if it was a welcome home, and not an unknown._

_ When they reached their suite Fitz let out a low whistle, clearly impressed. He initially didn't know what the room looked like since Olivia was the one that booked it. He could see why she did. The NU Urban Suite came with a king bed set in a cozy alcove providing a wonderful sleeping sanctuary. The room was outfitted with a sitting area with a love seat, chair and coffee table strategically placed around it to avoid clutter. It was designed with comfort, tranquility and fun in mind. It also carried a wide hammock to kick back and relax and dream the night (or day) away, which they probably weren't going to be doing a lot of. Or, sleeping a lot on the plush mattress covered with fine duvets and 100% Egyptian combed cotton linen. He took in the minimalistic styled artwork gracing a few of the walls that complemented the room's overall artsy vibe. The room was perfect, simple, modern, elegant and modest. _

_From the corner of her eyes she watched him grow in fascination._

_"I did good or what?" she boosted, very much liking what she also saw. The online pictures didn't do enough justice to the room._

_"Very much, babe," he countered proudly._

_She smiled in reciprocation and moved further into the room with her suitcase pulling behind. "We should probably unpack and then go grab something to eat. I'm famished," said Olivia._

_"Sounds good." Fitz followed her to the small closet and they proceeded to unpack their luggage, hanging what needed to be hang in the closet and refolding what needed to lay in the small armoire. _

_When they were finished, Olivia retired to the equally nice bathroom to freshen up. She made sure to wear a plastic cap on her head because her hair was bone straight; thanks to the Dominican salon she visited earlier in the week. She got it washed, pressed and trimmed; and came out with it falling around her shoulders in a curtain of silk. She didn't straighten her hair often but decided to do so for their trip, wanting something new and the ease in styling._

_Standing in front of the bathroom mirror she rubbed lotion into her skin when she heard a firm knock on the door accompanied by, "Liv, you finish in there?"_

_"In a minute," she shouted._

_"Hurry up. I need to use the toilet," Fitz returned._

_"OK." Olivia's movement became hurried, already knowing that he was going to need the toilet to poop. If it was simply to relieve his bladder he would sometimes unfortunately do so while she was in there. But she drew the line when it came to pooping. She'd rather not._

_Exactly a minute later she exited the bathroom with only a plush white robe on, brushing out her hair after rubbing some argon oil into it. _

_Fitz immediately got up from his seat atop the bed and headed towards the vacant bathroom. On his way there he made sure to grab a handful of Olivia's ass and retrieved his hands quickly before she could swat him. From the safety of the bathroom, he jibed, "GOT 'EEM."_

_Olivia threw her head back in laughter, immediately referencing where he got the statement. It was from one of those funny Internet videos he saw on his Instagram page. The guy in the video was telling someone on the phone that something came in the mail for them and when they asked what, he said, "DEEZ NUTS. GOT 'EEM." And for some strange reason her husband was always bent over laughing each time he saw the video. _

_Shaking her head from his silliness, she moved to the closet to get dressed. The weather was in the low 70s so she dressed with that in mind. She grabbed the H&amp;M deep green knitted oversize sweater, her favorite pair of distressed denim boyfriend jeans and her brown 3-inch booties from the bottom of the closet. While she was slipping on her underwear she heard the toilet being flushed before the shower was turned on. _

_When she'd don all article of clothing she grabbed her makeup bag and walked to the oval-shaped mirror attached to a white table. She was still doing her face when Fitz exited the bathroom butt naked. The sight of his bare chiseled body immediately quickened her heartbeat and the swaying movement of his flaccid member between his legs left her mouth dry. She squirmed unconsciously in her seat. _

_"We need another bathrobe," he said casually, oblivious to the googly eyes his wife was making at him._

_Clearing her throat, she asked, "Did you check in that oval looking thing for one?"_

_"Yup. It only had towels," he answered._

_Instead of applying the dark cranberry colored lipstick she got from Sephora, she was enthralled by him getting dressed. She watched as he pulled on his signature black boxer brief, the only type of underwear she preferred to see him in. He then moved to their temporary closet to throw on a short-sleeved denim shirt and brown chino ankle pants._

_She was so engrossed in watching him that she barely heard him drawl, "If you see something you like, come get it."_

_Rolling her eyes, she was let out of her trance. "Way to ruin a good moment, Grant. Sometimes you must stay silent and just be pretty. Silent and pretty."_

_Fitz let out a deep heartwarming laugh for a good minute before sobering up. "I'll remember that next time, missus. "_

_"You be sure to do that," Olivia smirked, turning her attention back on her mirror. She finished off her makeup and added her jewelry for the evening. A gold statement necklace, stud earrings and a pair of gold bangles were an addition to her everyday jewels (her wedding ring, promise ring and thin gold necklace)._

_When they were both satisfied with their outfit and had complimented each other they left the hotel room. On their way down the elevator Olivia pulled up the address for the Mile End Delicatessen. And since it was only a block away from the hotel they chose to walk. Their goal was to immerse themselves in the New York culture._

_On the way to the restaurant the couple enjoyed light conversations with the occasional interruption from Olivia who was taking pictures of various picturesque sceneries for her Instagram page. She we becoming an avid Instagramer and was pulling Fitz along with her too. The couple didn't do any other social media besides that. No Facebook or Twitter or whatever else is out there these days._

_They arrived at Mile End Delicatessen thirty minutes later; the place was bustling around with other patrons. They made their way inside of the modest sized restaurant and were immediately greeted by a server who walked them to two open chairs at the bar. She gave them two menus and told them that she would be right back with water. In the meantime, Fitz and Olivia perused the menu while observing the interior décor of the place. The aroma of the food being prepared in the kitchen was heavenly wafting around them, so they assumed like the reviews they read that the food was good._

_'Mile End carried all of the wonderful traditions of a classic NYC deli with a little extra added on.' They simultaneously read the words on the cover of the menu._

_"What are you going to have?" Fitz asked Liv._

_Olivia stretched and wiggled up her mouth in thought. "Mmm. I don't know. I'll ask the waitress what's good."_

_Fitz nodded and pointed to a picture of what he's planning on having – a smoked meat platter._

_"That looks good. I'll probably just have a Rueben or a chicken schnitzel."_

_When the waitress returned bearing two glasses of water, she took their drink orders and answered all questions they had about the menu. Olivia settled on the chicken schnitzel and Fitz stuck to his smoked meat platter. For their first night in the big apple they enjoyed a nice low-key and tasty dinner. The service was great and it added to their overall experience. When they were done, Fitz paid their tab and they left._

_Neither was ready to head back to the hotel so they ended up wandering with Siri as their GPS. They accidentally stumbled upon a music festival at a park and stayed there swaying in each other's arm in time to the indie beat. Not too bad New York, not too bad, they thought._

* * *

_The next morning they were both too lazy to get up. They laid naked and tangled in each other and soft linen sheets. After returning to the hotel room last night they ended up passionately making love until their bodies quivered in release. When they were finished, Olivia only had enough strength to get up a few minutes later and go clean herself off. She barely even made it with her legs feeling like Jell-O. Fitz on the other hand had already passed out._

_Lying there with contentment and satiety rolling off her, she felt tranquil and relaxed in the moment, as she looked through the large rectangular window, surrounded by gray drawn-back curtains, admiring the view of the surrounding tall buildings. Fitz' warm breath lightly tickling her on the back of her neck cocooned her even more._

_"I wonder what Bubba is up to," Fitz absentmindedly stated. Their neighbor Teddy was keeping him like he always did when they were away. Bubba was as much theirs as he was Teddy's._

_Olivia chuckled internally at how protective he is of his dog, much less when he became a father. She couldn't wait to see him in that role, knowing he was going to kill it._

_"You're gonna be a great father one day," Olivia turned around to face him with a smile on her face._

_Fitz smiled nervously in return. "You think so?"_

_"I do," she affirmed. _

_"Thanks." He leaned forward to peck her lips but she turned her head at the same time and he caught her cheek._

_"Morning breath!" she exclaimed, laughing._

_"You wound me, Mrs. Grant," Fitz said before pulling her into his arms and began tickling her while attacking her face with kisses._

* * *

_Around lunchtime, the couple was seated in a subway en route to Manhattan to spend the rest of the day. They'd purchased 3-day city passes and were planning on doing some of the activities that day._

_Fitz was sitting with his arm around Olivia and she was leaned into him, reading on her phone. He was looking around, observing the people. He'd never seen so much diversity in one place. Young, old, black, white, Indian, Chinese, Middle Easterner, West African, Caribbean, rich, poor, fat, thin, tall, short, loud, quiet, etc. It was truly amazing to him. _

_"Aww that's so sad," Olivia's soft voice broke his reverie._

_"What's so sad?" He asked a bit loudly so that his voice would be above the noise and clanking sound of the train and its occupants. She handed him her phone to read a post that Humans of New York, HONY had made on Instagram. It was of a Pakistani man sharing about how his wife took care of him when he was diagnosed with tuberculosis three days after their wedding day. She was there for him and help nursed him back to health. _

_The entire story read, 'Shortly after we were married, I got tuberculosis and rashes broke out all over my body. They smelled so bad that I had to be cleaned three times a day. She always made me fresh food and made sure I had clean clothes every time I bathed. One morning, during this time, she asked me: 'Would you do the same if I got sick?' I promised her: 'I'll do even more.' She died a few years ago from a brain tumor. She was in bed for the last three years of her life. Toward the end, she couldn't identify people. Water from her brain would drain from her eyes. I ran home from the shop three times a day to help her go to the bathroom. I was always sure to turn her. She never had a single bedsore. In the end, the doctor told me: 'It would not have been possible to take better care of her.'_

_At the end of reading it Fitz was blown away by the incredible, heartbreaking story, told by the man sitting on a carpet in a carpet store. _

_"Wow. That was incredible but so sad," he said to Olivia, hugging her tighter – appreciating the fact that she was alive and healthy._

_"It really was," she exhaled, ignoring some of the nasty looks casting their way for showing off PDA. But they didn't care, they had each other and they were going to revel in that._

* * *

_New York was everything they'd expected and more. They were enjoying it to the max and with the city pass they were able to tour the city at a reasonable cost. It was already Sunday, their anniversary day. They woke up early and memorialize it with slow lovemaking, relishing in each other and grateful that they'd survived the first 12 months of marriage. They had their lows and their highs and in-betweens, but through it all they wouldn't trade each other._

_When they'd had their fill of each other they quickly showered and got dressed. They had two tours to go on. One was to the Statue of Liberty and the other was to the Empire State Building. The couple enjoyed the ferry ride and the trip to the top of the Empire State Building. They took copious amounts of pictures of each other, the spectacular views and together. _

_By the time they got back from their excursions it was already afternoon. They were exhausted from all the walking and playing tourists. So they retired for a quick nap before having to head out for their anniversary dinner._

* * *

_It was almost nine when Olivia exited the bathroom fully dressed, simultaneously knocking the wind out of Fitz' chest. He had seen her dressed up before but nothing like this. She looked smoking hot. Scratch that, she looked fucking sexy. He had half a mind to cancel their reservations and have her for dinner and dessert. She was elegantly dressed in a black cut out dress. The Chiquita Bodycon featured front and back cutouts, crossover design, and a back slit. The lightly ribbed black knit material of the dress hugged her figure pleasingly. Paired with red strappy-heeled 4-inch sandals and matching clutch purse. Her face was flawlessly made up and her hair sporting a few wands curls to add body._

_"You like?" she asked sultrily, ambling over and then twirling around for him to take in her entire outfit._

_Fitz gulped. "I do, I love it. You look incredibly beautiful, Sweet Baby," he praised in a raspy tone._

_Olivia blushed and smiled. "Thank you, baby. You look quite dashing yourself." She also complimented, admiring the way his black fitted jeans hugged his ass spectacularly, accentuated by the gray button up shirt that brought out his blue eyes and completed by a tailored black blazer. Plus, appreciating the fact that he was wearing the black combat styled boots she bought him. She'd seen the boots in a Timberland brochure and thought it would be a good fit for his closet. The boots worked well dressed up and dressed down. Since she became his wife, she was somewhat his personal shopper and he didn't seem to mind her doing it. It was kind of like Christmas every time he saw a package in the mail with his name on it or a shopping bag on his side of the closet._

_Fitz fitted on his Fitbit Charge onto his left wrist. He never went anywhere without. It was the first gift Olivia had ever given to him so he cherished it. He picked up his wallet from the tabletop and slipped it into his back pocket along with the small black box he'd discreetly hid behind the chic tabletop lamp. He ran his fingers through his hair once and deemed himself ready. _

_Looking at Olivia who was checking her teeth for what he presumed was lipstick, inquired, "ready when you are beautiful?"_

_She straightened up from in front the mirror and turned to him with a smile splayed on her lips. "Ready."_

* * *

_They arrived at the Portuguese eatery just in time for their reservation. The low-key stage for one of the city's most original chefs: George Mendes. While the minimalist space was restrained, the food certainly wasn't. Tender baby cuttlefish was the centerpiece of a complex starter featuring coconut curry broth, sea beans, bonito flakes and mint. The exquisite flavor was bursting all over their tongues. Beautiful garlicky shrimp alhinho were finished with an intense shrimp-and-brandy reduction. Desserts stroke the same rustic-refined balance. Among the simple pleasures: custard-soaked brioche served with pink-peppercorn ice cream and blood orange gelée were also had._

_After their delectable meal, they sat sipping on Twin Vines vinho verde—a crisp, mildly effervescent, food-friendly white wine. Olivia had no qualms about trading in her preferred red for white when the server suggested it. The night called for something different and she embraced it._

_"Sometimes I can't believe that it's already been a year since we did the best impromptu thing of our lives," Olivia confessed softly. The wine in her glass and the sensual feel of Fitz' leg pressed against hers underneath the small table was making her reminiscent. _

_Fitz reached for her palm laying flat on the table and entwined their fingers together. "Me too, but I'm happy it's not a faction of my imagination. You're real, this," he paused, gesturing between them with his free hand before continuing, "is real."_

_Olivia smiled and nodded her head in agreement._

_"I have to say. When I had asked Chief Beene for you to be on the winter toy drive with me I never envisioned that we would fall in love and get married. But, sometimes life has a way of surprising us, and you; Olivia Carolyn Grant is the best surprise of them all. To our first wedding anniversary… and to fifty more." He raised the wine glass in his left hand and she joined hers with his, creating a clinking sound. They took small sips of their wine before replacing the glasses onto the white marble tabletop. _

_"I love you so much," Olivia breathed, feeling the weight of her emotions for this incredibly beautiful man fully._

_"I love you too, sweet baby. My life wouldn't be this great without you. You complement me in the best of ways."_

_Olivia blushed and little bubbles of giggles escaped her mouth. "You can stop now. You're already guaranteed to get laid tonight," she teased._

_It was Fitz' turn to laugh. "What? Can a man not shower his lady in praises without expecting anything," he quipped back._

_Olivia raised her eyebrows at him._

_"I mean… Uhhh…" he fumbled adorably, scratching the back of his head._

_Olivia laughed. "You're cute. Really cute..." she gushed. Some of his boyish ways helped her envision a little boy the perfect mixture of them. _

_The couple continued to talk and be silly with each other, enjoying every minute of their time. Suddenly, the conversation was halted when Fitz got up from his chair, walked around to Olivia and slowly got down on one knees. Olivia stared at him with wide eyes. What in the world was he doing? She thought. She watched his hand reached into the inside pocket of his jacket and slowly withdrew a small black box. Her mouth was left agape at the sight._

_Fitz took a deep breath before he began, "a year ago when I asked you to marry me, I had nothing but my heart to offer. Tonight, on our very first wedding anniversary I want to redo this with a ring. Olivia Carolyn Grant, you've already done me the greatest favor of being my wife and I want you to know that I love you, care for you, admire you, respect you and adore you with my whole heart. Please accept my ring as a symbol of my undying love for you. Happy Anniversary, baby." He took out the French-set halo diamond band engagement ring in platinum with a 2.25 carat, cushion diamond._

_Olivia was in her own world, tears running down her face at his ultimately public expression of his love for her. She only had tunnel vision for him and blocked out the onslaught of loud applauds from the other patrons, celebrating in their moment. She stretched out her left hand and her husband removed the thin gold band that she wore and replaced it with the new ring and placed the old one in the ring box. _

_Standing to his feet, he gathered her in his arms and kissed her passionately on the lips, pulling apart before things got too heated. _

_"You made me cry," Olivia complained. All day they had a bet going that she would be the first one to cry but she objected. She was doing great until that moment._

_"I'm sorry." He wasn't but he wiped her tears with the back of his thumb._

_"No you're not," she laughed and accidentally snorted, which brought on Fitz' laughter as well. He hugged her tightly before resuming his seat opposite her._

_Olivia couldn't take her eyes off of her new rock, it was beautiful and modest and oh so her. _

_"I love it, thank you baby," she looked up and gave him a warm smile._

_"I'm glad you do."_

* * *

_Much, much later in the night, the couple found themselves in time square surrounded by a plethora of strangers after deciding to walk off their food. They enjoyed themselves just taking it all in. It was good to be out of their work environment where high levels of stress were found. _

_"My feet are killing me," Olivia mumbled into Fitz' side; half of her body was practically fused into him. _

_"You wanna go back to the hotel?" Fitz asked, concerned._

_"No," Olivia said quickly. Fitz laughed. If it were up to her they would practically be on the streets all night long._

_"What do you want to do then?"_

_"I want to go on a carriage ride in Central Park," she suggested excitedly. _

_"Hmm." Fitz thought about it and start to mentally calculate how long it would take them to get to Central Park on foot or whether they should catch a cab. He consulted his dear friend Siri and she advised that it would take 15 minutes on foot. He relayed this information to Olivia and asked whether she wanted to catch a cab or walk, she chose the latter._

_On their way over, Olivia suddenly asked, "What would you want our kids to look like?"_

_Fitz was a bit taken back by her question, as he didn't see it coming. "I don't know, a mixture of the two of us," he answered simply._

_"More white than black?"_

_Fitz stopped walking so that he can study her. Olivia had a way of pulling the rug from underneath his feet with her words when he least expected it._

_"Why would you ask me that?"_

_"Because it would probably be easier for them if they looked more like you than me."_

_"Well, I don't want that, however they're intend to look that is how I want them to look," he quickly rebutted._

_"I'm just saying," Olivia shrugged nonchalantly. Silence fell like a blanket around them and they continued walking._

_"You know if we do have children it's going to be different than anything you've experienced before, right? Besides the obvious fact of being a new father, you'll be the father of biracial kids, well technically black kids because for some… if you're not fully white then you're black. No in-betweens." She spoke frankly and Fitz was silent, listening._

_"And as much as we're in the 21__st__ century we are still stuck in time. Do you ever think about how it would change your outlook being a white man that would one-day father minorities?" Her voice was pliable and un-accusatory. _

_He hated the classifications: minority and majority. Hated that society has divided them into class, implying lesser and more value. He so happened to be in the group that was deemed more valuable and to many he had no reason to complain, but he did have reasons. And that started with the inequality between races. He'd seen the police brutality in the news and the hashtags with names of victims, actively listening to his wife rant about systematic racism and being the recipient of many dirty stares when they were out in public together. Since being with Olivia his eyes were opened to a lot, things he never knew before, he learned from her. Hard truths._

_Going back to her question he thought about it before answering, "I understand that things will be different and that's fine with me because the two of us are as different as we are the same. I don't know everything in the world and I'm learning along the way, but what I can say without a shadow of doubt is that, I will find a way to be there for our children in every way that they need me and I will love them no matter what."_

_Heartwarming at his sincere answer she moved closer to him. "Like I said, you're going to make a great father."_

_He smiled and quickly kissed her on her forehead. "When the time is right," he retorted._

* * *

_Olivia was feeling disappointed that they were too late for a walk-in horse and carriage tour because they were closing. Fitz was trying to persuade one of the drivers but they weren't having it. So, Olivia tried to do so. She stared solemnly at the elderly man with slightly pouted lips and said, "We're from out of state and only came here to celebrate our wedding anniversary. Today is our first anniversary and we just want to end the night on a great note. Please sir." She even batted her eyes a few time._

_"All right… Get in here. I'll give you two a fifteen minute ride on the house."_

_Olivia smiled widely and beamed, "thank you, thank you, thank you so much." _

_Fitz said his thank you with less enthusiasm before helping Olivia onto the carriage._

_George, their driver kept his promise and gave them a fifteen minutes carriage ride in Central Park. It was entirely too short for Olivia so she made Fitz promise to return the following day. However, she was able to make Fitz' day by giving him season tickets to the Chicago Blackhawks game as his anniversary present._

_After the ride, they returned to their hotel room via a taxi._

* * *

_By the time they'd gotten back to their hotel room things got heated really fast. As soon as the door was opened clothes were roughly pulled and shoved out of the way as they made their way to the expansive bed. Fitz barely registered the skimpy lingerie beneath the tantalizing black dress. He was all too focus on what he knew lay beneath. This morning they enjoyed slow leisure lovemaking but tonight they craved primal, animalistic fucking. _

_Their clothes had barely been off a few seconds when Fitz slammed his full erect length into her dripping center. She was hot for him, as always. He wasted no time going balls deep while sitting on his heels with her legs wrapped around his ass. He held onto her legs, holding them down while watching his cock disappear into her wet pussy. The sight made him harder and egged him on to go deeper and faster. Olivia was screaming and swearing as she felt her life being snatched from her body. _

_The next thing she felt was Fitz pulling out of her and pushing her legs even wider apart, painfully so, baring all. He replaced his cock with his hot mouth and he began eating her out. She screamed his name even louder, feeling like she was going to die from pleasure. He was entirely too much for her and she wanted to crawl away but he kept her steady with one giant palm on her lower stomach. She couldn't do anything but feel. The warmth spreading in her lower abdomen was the first sign of her orgasm, and then the quivering of her walls warned her that she was getting closer. Her fingers then grabbed onto his brown locks as she felt her legs trembling and her entire body became stiff when her orgasm peaked. She cried out his name, seeing stars behind her eyelids. _

_Fitz lapped up her juices like a hungry man eating the tastiest treat. He sucked on her swollen clit one more time before releasing it with a pop. He then moved back up her body and kissed her passionately, feeding her, her taste. She tasted aphrodisiac. At the same time he took ahold of his stiff member and rubbed the sensitive tip through her folds, feeling the fresh wetness flowing out of her and mixing with his precum. The feelings encouraged him to be buried inside her again and he aligned himself with her opening and suck in, in one fluid motion. He hissed at the feel of her still quivering walls squeezing him. He was going to cum soon and he needed her to be there with he do. _

_Down there for Olivia was oversensitive so she felt every provocative touch he made. It made her wetter and wetter. She joined him in his strokes, matching thrust for thrust. When he thrust down she thrust upward and gyrated her hip into circles. The feeling of pleasure and love was spreading across her body in small waves of desire, steadily increasing in intensity. Fitz' hands were holding down her inner thighs tightly, sure to leave marks in there wake. She didn't care. Her mind and body was on one thing and one thing only, to cum, to peak, to climax, to orgasm, to culminate. _

_Several minutes of pleasure, ended with them climaxing together and calling out each other's name like an omen. _

_Fitz collapsed beside Olivia and immediately positioned her body into a spoon. _

_"I love you," he murmured breathlessly._

_"I love you too, Fitz."_

**_End of Flashback_**

* * *

"Are you ready?" Fitz was let out of his brief trip down memory lane when Olivia asked him that question. Before answering her, he grabbed the TV remote and turned it off. It was time they had a serious coversation.

Taking a deep breath, he replied truthfully, "No, I'm not."

His heart broke at Olivia's facial expression. She looked like someone had slapped her across the face.

"Why not?" she asked in a small voice.

"I just want to spend more time with just the two of us before we go down that road, Livvie. Like you said, things will change and I just want to enjoy this time together. I'm not saying that I don't ever want us to have children but I'm saying not now." He sighed. "Why am I not enough for you, Livvie?" he asked quietly. "Don't I make you happy?" His eyebrow rose in question.

Olivia looked down at her clasp hands, ashamed. She even asked herself why she wanted to have a baby so badly when a year ago she wouldn't have. In some ways she didn't quite know.

Releasing one of her hands from the clasp, she reached for his. "You are enough for me and you make me very happy and that is one of the reasons why I want us to make a baby together. To see physical evidence of our love."

"And we will. I'm just asking for some time and I'm asking for you to understand that I'm not there as yet. I'm sorry that I'm the one holding us back from this, baby, I really am."

Olivia nodded in understanding and tears gathered at the corner of her eyes. Her heart was breaking a little. Fitz saw it and wrapped his arm around her tightly, bringing her to rest fully on his chest.

In a shaky voice she asked, "So this means we're not going to try in the New Year?"

"Honestly, I don't know. I hate doing this to you," he added earnestly, squeezing her tighter.

Olivia was getting a little annoyed with his vagueness. She needed a more concrete answer. Looking up at him with pleading eyes, she chided, "I need something more than that, Fitz."

Fitz sighed and then proposed, "how about the following year?"

She gave his proposition some thought. "Ok."

"Ok?"

"Yup that's what you want so that's what we'll do," she conceded, pushing to get up. Fitz stopped her.

"This is not solely about what I want or you want, we're a team so it has to be a collective decision. Especially when it is something as big as reproduction because it will impact us both. So, tell me what you really think about what I proposed?" Fitz spoke in an even no nonsense type of tone, staring intently into her eyes.

He was right. She should be able to disclose what she thought instead of shutting him out.

"I think it's too long," she admitted.

"Fair enough. How about we give it six months and then reconsider at that point? Because things and situations change. _People_ change." He hoped by then he was ready to go down that road with her.

Olivia smiled a little then. She could do that. "Better," she acquiesced.

Fitz was a bit surprised that she'd relented so quickly. Smiling back at her, he said, "Now, can we table this topic for six months from now?"

Olivia nodded, still smiling at him.

"And, can you please tell me upfront what's wrong instead of making me feel like an idiot for not being able to figure out what made you upset?"

Olivia grinned sheepishly. "I'm sorry. Sometimes we are on two different ends of the spectrum and I get mad when you're not thinking like I am. I'm so sorry for tonight, by the way. I admit I acted a bit immaturely," she confessed, hiding her face in his shirt.

"I forgive you but don't let it happen again. The next time you'll face grave consequences."

"Such as…" she looked up at him coyly.

"Won't you want to know," he teased and she pouted her lips. He captured her pouty mouth in an unexpected kiss and kissed her until her toes tingled with need.

"I think tonight requires make up sex," she recommended a bit winded.

"I think so too, Mrs. Grant. Get upstairs and assume the position."

"What position, Sir?" she purred, batting her long lashes.

"Doggy style," he smirked.

* * *

**AN: I hope you enjoyed this chapter and especially its flashback. Took me a great portion of yesterday and today researching fun things to do in New York. Olitz had a great time in the Big Apple and Olivia was gifted a new ring, how sweet. :) In addition to touring the city they enjoyed each other. Hope you enjoyed their quirky banters, serious talk about the future and sexy time. It was quite fun to write. Sometimes the muses flow like that. LOL **

**Also, the couple collectively decided to table all baby talks for the next six months. That should help their relationship a whole lot. What you think?**

**Reminder: please do me a favor and support my work by leaving a review, I always appreciate what my readers have to say and I won't know what that is if you don't leave one. So thank you in advance.**

**Until next time,**

**XOXO**


	32. Beyond Our Control

**AN: The muses are flowing for this story so here you go. Enjoy!**

* * *

**_3 Months Later_**

Tired limbs outstretched languidly on the cold surface of the cotton material, searching for its other occupant but came up empty. It'd been two days since they were enveloped around them. She sighed, feeling lightheaded and queasy, wondering whether it was symptoms of missing her husband or she was coming down with something. She hoped that it wasn't the latter as she was due to start her shift in an hour and half. Thinking silently, she gave herself another five minutes before actually dragging her despondent body out of bed. She missed her husband terribly, and reminiscing that time like now he would've already gotten her out of bed and preparing for their work day. But he wasn't there. He was yet again, recruited for the annual Firefighter's Convention that was held in March. He was highly recommended from his last year's performance. Apparently, the academy loved him so he begrudgingly accepted their four-day trip to North Carolina, this year's destination.

With a growing smile on her face she was reminded that he was due back that night and she couldn't wait to come home at the end of her shift, the following morning to greet him. It was hard being apart when they were always together. Clambering off the bed, she was immediately greeted by Bubba's soft coat on her legs and bent down to greet him with an affectionate back rub.

"Good morning, boy," Olivia spoke softly and Bubba let out a soft, sad growl. Olivia jutted out her bottom lip and asked, "You miss him too?" On cue, Bubba let out another sad growl. "Me too, Bubs. So… much… But, he'll be back home, really, really soon." Bubba's eyes widen as though he understood what she said and Olivia laughed in response. In the space of laughing a nauseous feeling came over her and she had the most intense urge to vomit, so she got up and rushed to their en suite bathroom. She barely made it in time before hurling up the remnants of last night's taco dinner.

When she felt the nausea had subsided, she slowly got up and flushed the toilet before making her way to the sink. As the clear water fell from the tap, she stared at her clammy skin in the giant wall mirror and sighed. It was going to be a long twenty-four hours, especially if she felt the way she looked.

* * *

On her way to the firehouse Fitz called and they talked for about five minutes before disconnecting, promising to communicate via text throughout the day. Olivia told him everything about her morning minus throwing up because she didn't want him worrying about her from miles away.

When she arrived at the fire station, Harrison immediately greeted her in a warm friendly hug. He was still the same fun-loving and charismatic young man. After greeting her other colleagues with warm hellos she made her way to the locker room to get ready for her shift. It may've almost been a year since the Eric Ward thing happened, but she still cringed every time she was in the room. The place had so many bad memories brewing underneath the surface. However, she shook it off and tried to not let it get to her.

A few minutes later, she was fully dressed and was signed onto work. She was making her way down the corridor from the locker room when Chief Beene stopped her and asked to see her in his office. That was never a good thing and it made her heart rhythm grow faster.

"Have a seat, Pope or should I say Grant?" he teased lightly, a running joke ever since he learnt of her and Fitz' nuptial. Olivia smiled tightly at what he presumed was his way of putting her at ease but he didn't.

Cutting straight to the point, she asked, "What's up, Chief?"

He gave her another affable smile and dove in with a straightforward answer. "It was brought to my attention that a new opening is on truck and we're looking to fill it soon."

Olivia's face broke into a wide beam. She was thinking how awesome it would be to finally make truck after being a candidate for close to eight months. She was ready for more permanency and for her dream to come true, in addition to better pay.

But before she could sanction, Cyrus continued, "We want you on truck, but there's a small detail that you might want to consider

"What's that?" Olivia asked eagerly, already making up her mind to say yes. An opportunity like this takes a long time to come around.

"You're going to be working on a different shift."

"Oh," Olivia said dejectedly. If she take the job then it would conflict with her and Fitz' routine. They were used to working the same long hours together and having the same day offs to spend time with each other. Now, it would be hard if she was starting her shift when he was getting off his. But, they could probably make it work, right? She asked herself. She just couldn't throwaway the opportunity to be on truck for a slight schedule interruption, she thought. Honestly, she didn't want to have to work a different shift than Fitz. It was already hard working as a firefighter with each other much less when they were apart. She was confused as to what to say.

Cyrus saw the uncertainty on her face and quickly said, "You'll get 24 hours to give me an answer. After that I'll have to pass it on to another candidate." His tone was even, giving nothing away.

"I understand. Thank you. It's not that I'm not grateful for the offer; I just need to think about it for a minute and discuss it with my husband," she countered.

"Completely understand. Alright, Olivia, let me know by tomorrow."

"I will, Chief, thank you." She stood to her feet and left his office.

* * *

The day was going by somewhat quickly and pleasantly, at least for Olivia who hadn't feel queasy since leaving home. On top of that, most of the emergency calls were small domestic fires that hadn't spread further than the room of origin. So for the most part they stayed in the warmth of firehouse 51, combatting the cold weather.

They were all relaxing in the communal area when Olivia felt her phone vibrating longer than it would with an incoming text message. She looked down at the screen and saw that it was Fitz calling her. She quickly excused herself and walked towards the backdoor of the firehouse where it was free of other occupants.

"Hi," she greeted a bit anxiously, It'd been almost six hours since they last spoke.

"Hi," she heard his deep baritone voice croon back.

"You're calling me," she sang playfully.

"I am." She smiled. She missed him and the sound of his voice always made her day better. Standing at the back of the building with her back resting against the wall, her heart grew fonder.

"I miss you," she whimpered, knowing that she was sounding a bit pathetic but she didn't care. She missed her best friend. No one was capable of replacing him in her life.

"I miss you too, baby. I can't wait to come home to you," he sighed into the phone.

"M too." Inhaling deeply, she revealed, "I've got somewhat good news." Her voice returned to playfully teasing.

"Is that so? You won the lottery so we won't have to work another day in our lives?" Fitz quipped and Olivia laughed heartily.

"No…" she trailed exaggeratedly.

"Then what is it then?" She could hear the curiosity in his voice.

Just when she was going to answer the operator's voice came blaring through the firehouse's PA system.

"I gotta go, babe," she quickly expressed, reentering the main building.

"Ok. You be safe, I'll see you soon. Love you, beautiful."

Olivia closed her eyes for a brief second and replied, "I love you too. See you when you get home."

* * *

_Cyrus' POV_

The entire crew: truck, squad and ambulance of firehouse 51 arrived ten minutes later at the burning warehouse on the waterfront. They were already fireboats on the water top trying to extinguish the fire from the north side when they got there.

"Chief Weiss, where are we?" Cyrus asked the onsite chief, standing near the fire truck with the number 65 marked on the sides.

"Beene, I had men in there doing search and rescue on civilians, but we lost control of the fire," he answered.

"You evacuate?" Cyrus asked, surveying the burning building.

"Yes, but two from Truck 65 haven't made it out. Two civilians unaccounted for too, Chief." Chief Weiss filled in.

"Right," Cyrus sighed, already feeling the tension from the call.

"Finch, breach the south door. See if you can reach the two from Truck got two minutes, tops," Chief Beene instructed Stephen who was standing beside him.

"All right." Stephen then turned to Jason and said, "Let's grab a line and head in."

Jason nodded his admission and quickly went to retrieve one of the water lines from the truck.

Before they entered the building. Stephen shouted to Harrison, "Wright, stay on truck."

"Copy," Harrison called back just in time before Stephen disappeared into the burning building.

Everyone else on the outside were trying to contain the fire and recon the perimeter. Then out of nowhere they heard a loud male voice screaming, "Help! Help!" There was a small opening in the wall that the man couldn't fit though that was reaching out for help.

Cyrus moved quickly to the opening in the wall and shouted for a ladder. "Hang tight," he said to the man. "We're coming in."

"This opening's too small," he frantically returned.

"I'll go," Olivia said, stepping up to the plate. She could use her petite form, after all. Cyrus cast her a concern glance before relenting.

A couple seconds later and Olivia was climbing the ladder and entering through the small opening in the building to rescue the civilian. When she was in and saw the man she radioed in.

* * *

Meanwhile, on the outside Cyrus and the other chief were actively working with the other firefighters to help the rescued civilians and to control the growing fire, it was a hard feat.

Cyrus was just walking from his truck and back to the front of the building when he heard Olivia's breathy voice over his radio, "Chief?"

"Olivia, where are you?"

"Chief, the room is lighting up. I can't get back to the window." Her voice was beginning to panic and he could hear the cackling of flames from her end of the radio. The hair on the back of his neck immediately stood to attention. He needed to get her out of there ASAP.

Pressing down tightly on the talk button of his walkie-talkie, he shouted, Jason, where's Stephen?"

"He went for the civilian," Jason voice quickly piped.

Olivia's voice cut in, "It's too late, Chief. Chief, I'm out of air."

Cyrus felt cold to the bone and didn't say another word. He briefly looked around and saw everyone wearing the same despondent look. They all heard what she said on their connected radios.

"Chief," Olivia coughed. "My tank is empty."

When she began cough his mind went into overdrive. He couldn't send anymore of his people in there, least they ended up dead. The fire was already destroying the building from the inside out. If they couldn't go then he would, he concluded.

But by the time he was thinking this, Harrison and some of the other firefighters began suiting up with oxygen tanks and mask to enter into the building and rescue Olivia.

"Everybody stop! Stop!" Cyrus shouted, taking full advantage of his authority. And when he got all of their attentions, he walked over to them and in a clear authoritative voice said, "No matter what happens, no one from House 51 may go into that building. This is not a _democracy_." He stated when challenging gazes were cast his way. "I am in _charge_! Do you understand?" His tone left no room for arguments or dispute.

Although he could see the struggle in their eyes, they all relented, "We hear you."

"Good." Cyrus picked up two of the oxygen tanks from the ground and ran towards the burning building.

"Chief!" they shouted after him but it was too late.

* * *

_Stephen's POV_

After Stephen had surveyed the upper floor and was certain that no other civilian was inside, he was heading out when through the smokey haze he saw a panting Olivia pulling a man twice her size. He immediately rushed towards them.

"Hey, what the hell are you doing?"

Gasping, she answered, "This guy is unconscious."

"Here!" Stephen quickly took off his oxygen mask and handed it to her after realizing that she was out of air. The fire continued to roar around them, running along the walls and ceiling.

Stephen bent down to check the man's pulse. "He's not unconscious, Olivia. He's dead."

Olivia shook her head, disagreeing, "No. No. He was breathing."

"He's gone, Olivia," Stephen said a bit impatiently.

In defeat she let go of the rope that was wrapped around the man's midsection, a futile attempt that would've later lower him down the ladder.

Stephen sensing the defeat in her body language, said, "Come on. You tried your best. Let's go."

At the same time a gush of fire came down from the ceiling and Stephen jumped to the floor with Liv pinned underneath his arm. They stayed down for a few seconds until some of the flames had abated.

"Get up! Come on." Stephen got up and was in a crouch position. "Stay low!" He urged.

The fire was getting more out of control as they made their way out of the room and towards a window where they could try breaking out.

"Hey! In here!" Olivia coughed, pointing to a room with a window on the right. She coughed again and panted, "You're out of air, too," pulling the mask from her face. She was beginning to feel lightheaded again.

They tried to break through the window but it was grilled from the inside.

"Fuck!" Stephen muttered. What were they going to do? They were doomed. But then a small flicker of hope blossomed when they saw the hose line that Jason had left behind. Giving each other hopeful nods, they turned on the hose and began breathing the air coming through with the water.

* * *

_Harrison's POV_

On the outside, Harrison wasn't having it with Chief Weiss. He was ready to deem all of them as dead, since it had been a few minutes and no one had come out of the building. There were no Stephen, Olivia and Cyrus.

"I'm calling it," Chief Weiss said again, despite of Harrison being in his face. Ignoring the young man, he turned to one of his men and said, "Roger, get ready to hit the building from the river. Tower ladders on my signal."

"That'll cook anyone in there," Harrison panicked, knowing the deadly impact of blasting a burning building from the outside while there was occupants.

"There's no way they have any air left, and that hose line isn't big enough to get them out," referring to the line Jason carried with him earlier.

"You can't do that," Harrison reasoned.

Completely ignoring him, Chief Weiss began instructing his men. "Cut off the water supply for that hose."

"Chief, they could be alive and breathing off that hose for all we know," Harrison butted in, desperately trying to keep his friends alive.

"I'm not looking for opinions, son," Chief Weiss snarled belligerent.

Not deterred, Harrison walked up to him an inch away from his face and said, "Well then, you take my badge, Chief. You take my uniform; you take my pension, whatever you want. But you are not shutting down that line!" Harrison was beyond upset and wasn't taking no for an answer.

Chief Weiss didn't heed his threats but proceeded with his plan. "All right, let's go, men!"

"Chief, give them two more minutes, please," Harrison begged.

"Can't do it."

Picking up a crowbar he pushed it against the Chief's chest and said, "then you're gonna have to go through me."

One of the firefighters from firehouse 51, then rushed to Harrison and pulled him back before he assaulted the man, knowing that the next tactic he would use wasn't words.

All members of firehouse 51 watched as Chief Weiss made the wrong call, or at least to them he did. "Cut the water going inside. All engine companies, hit the building," he said.

Harrison began frantically shouting as he was restrained by two of them, "No! No! You can't do that! - You'll roast them!"

* * *

_Olivia's POV_

Meanwhile, Olivia and Stephen were both feeling extremely weak as they lay on the floor. Their water supply had been shut off and the heavy smoke from the room was consuming their lungs.

"I can't die, I can't die," was Olivia's mantra. All she could think about was Fitz coming home to the news that she'd been burned to ashes. He wouldn't be able to survive it; she knew that. So she started crying and praying. She didn't want to die.

"Liv, you have to stay calm. If you don't, you're going to run out of oxygen really soon." Stephen assured her with a steady palm on her back. "We're not going to die." He said, almost believing his statement.

"Fitz… Fitz…" she coughed, wanting her baby by her side. She couldn't fathom never being able to see him again.

Stephen's heart broke for her. Although, he and Tina's relationship wasn't as strong and seasoned as Olivia's and Fitz' he was thinking about her in that moment.

Olivia on the other hand was having flashes of her life with Fitz. Every thing they've been through: the good, bad and ugly were replaying in her mind.

Then in the midst of smoke and hot, hot heat they heard, "Olivia and Stephen!" It was Cyrus' voice. Stephen quickly shouted, "Over here," and seconds later they saw the valiant frame of their fire chief holding two tanks of oxygen in his hands. They silently thanked God.

* * *

Olivia was being transported to the hospital, because as soon as she came out of the building and had taken off her oxygen mask, she began throwing up incessantly and coughing. She felt sick to her stomach while Stephen seemed to have recuperated with a few deep breaths.

When she got to the hospital, they gave her something for the nausea and began running general tests. By then, Olivia was feeling better lying in the hospital bed, breathing humidified oxygen and cloaked in one of their gowns. Today was the worst working day of her life and she wanted to do nothing more than to talk to her husband. However, she had no clue as to where her phone was. It was probably left on the truck, she thought.

She was momentarily staring at the wall when Harrison came into the room.

"How you feeling?" He asked, coming to her side.

"Better," she gave him a small smile.

Sighing, he ran his fingers through his short hair. "For a second there today, I thought we lost you guys."

"Never," Olivia countered weakly.

"Good, because you're still my sister from another mister," He teased and she laughed lightly.

They fell silent for a few seconds; each taking in the other's presence, grateful for life. "Can I borrow your phone?" Olivia asked after a beat.

"Sure." Harrison immediately reached for his phone in his front pocket and handed it to her. "I'll be outside if you need me." He quickly excused himself to give her privacy.

In which, she was grateful for as she dialed Fitz' phone number.

"Hello?" Fitz answered, a bit off guarded.

"It's me, Olivia," she returned as greeting.

"Hi. Why are you calling me from Harrison's phone?" He immediately asked, confused.

"I don't know where mine is."

"Oh."

She sighed before saying, "what I'm about to tell you, I need you to remain calm."

"Ok…" Fitz said uncertain.

"I'm in the hospital. I should be discharged soon," she added the last bit quickly.

"What! Why? What happened?" Fitz started rattling off questions.

Olivia sighed again. "We had a call and things got out of hand. Stephen and I got stuck on the third floor without any oxygen. When we came out I wasn't feeling well and they brought me here. However, I'm feeling much better now. I'm just waiting for my test results and then if everything is good I can leave."

"Jesus Christ! How did this happen? Why the hell everything wrong always happens when I'm not there?"

Olivia took a deep breath while listening to him rant and become upset like she knew he would. He was going to blame himself for not being there again. Rest assured, if he was there while she ran out of oxygen he would've made away to rescue her.

After letting him curse and fret over her safety for about a minute, she interrupted, "Fitz, calm down." The irony of telling him to do so when she was the one hospitalized. He relented some.

Bringing it down a notch, he queried, "Are you sure you're ok, Livvie, and not telling me this to make me feel less anxious?"

She smiled. "I promise you, I'm ok. I'm not keeping anything from you."

"I just want you to be safe and the thought of you almost dying today is making me sick," he admitted.

"I know. But, I'm alive and I'll be ok,' she tried to cheer him up. "Are you on your way to the airport as yet?" she changed the topic.

"No, but I'll be on my way in the next five minutes. I'm not staying a minute longer away from you than what's necessary."

"Ok, baby, you stay safe. I'll see you when you get home later."

"Yes. Please look for your phone so I'll be able to check in on you and know that you're ok."

Olivia nodded her head as though he could see her. "Will do." At that moment, from the corner of her eyes, she saw the ER doctor reentering the room. "I have to go, Fitz, the doctor is here. I love you." She barely waited for him to return her sentiments before ending the call.

"Hi Olivia," the friendly doctor greeted with a smile. Dr. Michelle was a tall African American doctor with caramel complexion and warm brown eyes. "Still feeling ok?"

Olivia nodded. "Yes."

"Good, good. I have your test results here and may've found a new reason for your nausea," the doctor smiled.

Olivia gave her a befuddled look but before she could ask what, Dr. Michelle exclaimed, "Congratulations, you're pregnant!"

Olivia's entire body jolted forward. "What?" She was officially confused.

"Around four weeks," Dr. Michelle answered simply.

Stupefied, Olivia stated, "but I'm on birth control."

"You know contraceptives aren't 100% effective, right?" Dr. Michelle stated in a light manner.

"Uh…umm…yea…wow." She was pregnant; she couldn't believe it. Three months after her and Fitz' talk about waiting another six months, the time frame wasn't up and she was pregnant. Wow…talk about timing.

Dr. Michelle gave her room to process her emotions as she stood silently waiting.

In a voice filled with a mixture of wonder and fear, she asked, "Is the baby alright? I mean with all the smoke I inhaled today."

Understanding her concern, Dr. Michelle suggested, "I can do a transvaginal ultrasound if you would like. But, I'm confident that the baby will be ok. Your airways are reopen and your oxygen level has returned to normal."

Olivia smiled a little in relief to hear that and debated whether she wanted the ultrasound done or not. She chose to have it done. "I'll take the ultrasound please, and can we do it discreetly? I know my coworkers are out in the waiting room but I don't need them to know I'm pregnant."

"Don't worry. Just the two of us," Dr. Michelle gave her a wink and wide smile before exiting the room to grab the portable ultrasound machine.

* * *

Olivia was glad to be home in bed, finally... After answering mandatory questions about the civilian they couldn't save in the fire, in which she was sad about but understood that not everyone they can save, she was released of her duties as a firefighter. Declining all accommodating offers to accompany her home when returning to the firehouse for her belongings and car, she headed home in a daze. She had too much on her mind and the fact that she was PREGNANT was consuming her thoughts. She was elated and scared at the same time. Incredibly happy that her and Fitz created life out of their love, and fearful of his reaction. _Was he going to be happy? Would he think that I purposely did this? _She hoped that he didn't think the latter because she truly didn't try to manipulate him this time. She'd learned her lesson and was never going to do that again. But, wow… she was pregnant. In one day she almost lost her life and learned that she was with child. It was seriously mindboggling.

In just undies, Olivia lay in the middle of their bed holding onto her flat stomach while stroking it absentmindedly with her fingertips. Something was inside her tummy; she had the test results and ultrasounds to prove it.

Her phone buzzed and she thought it was Fitz again, as he'd been contacting her every few minutes to make sure that she was all right as he traveled thousands of feet in the air. But it was Tina texting to find out if she was ok because she'd heard from Stephen what happened. The two were texting back and forth when Olivia heard the front door opening and closing with a loud bang, followed by quick footsteps up the stairs. No doubt Fitz was running. Bubba who was lying by the foot side of the bed quickly became alert by the raucous movements and started growling. Seconds later, Fitz burst through the bedroom door and rushed to the bed where throw dim lights, saw Olivia's body lying underneath the covers.

Olivia threw her arms around his neck as he scooped her up to his chest. He hugged her tightly as though she would disappear if he loosened his grip.

"Oh, thank God, you're ok." Fitz whispered into her neck. "I love you so much and I couldn't bear the thought I almost lost you today."

Olivia said nothing, only soaking up his affections because she was all too consumed and overwhelmed about what happens next.

* * *

**AN: This was a classic Chicago Fire chapter, the warehouse fire actually happened in their season 3 finale. I know that this chapter was Fitz-light and that's because I wanted it to be so. LOL. Not really, next chapter will be mostly from his POV. **

**Let's recap, shall we? In order: Olivia woke up sick, went to work, Cyrus has an opening for her but it's on a different shift, there was a warehouse fire, Olivia and Stephen almost died, Cyrus was their hero, Harrison was also waging war against the other Chief on the outside and Olivia found out she's pregnant. Meanwhile, Fitz is forever away. Not true. Truth of the matter was, I didn't write him in the scene while she was stranded because he would've lost all sense of rationality because it's his wife. **

**So, what happens from here people? Please leave your review with your highlight and whatnots for the chapter. I sure do appreciate them. Thank you.**

**Until next time,**

**XOXO**


	33. In Her Womb

**AN: Chapter is shorter than normal but I had to get it by itself. Also, for some reason my muses are only flowing for this story. Will try to update the others soon as I get some time and creative juice. Enjoy!**

* * *

_You are my one and only._  
_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._  
_Oh, you are my one and only._  
_You can wrap your fingers round my thumb and hold me tight._  
_And you'll be alright._

_Smal Bump by Ed Sheeran_

"Fitz, I'm pregnant," Olivia confessed in a soft tone. The two of them were seated inside a kayak when she told him the news. She was sitting in front of the kayak and he sat towards the back. They were surrounded by blue water for miles on both sides. As she awaits his response, she looked up to the sky and that was when she saw it turning dark red.

"Fitz?" She looked over her shoulder after several seconds had passed and he hadn't spoken a single word. But, when she looked back there was no Fitz. Immediately, her body jolted forward in shock and she had to remind herself she was in a tiny boat. Feelings of unease panged her as she began frantically calling his name.

"Fitz!"

"Fitz!"

"Fitz!"

"Where are you? I need you to be here with me. I'm pregnant with your child!" She cried aloud into the open air, the darkening red sky growing and blackening the atmosphere.

Tears were streaming down her face in quick succession as she realized the gravity of her predicament. She was pregnant and alone, stuck in the middle of the ocean.

Then out of nowhere, she saw Fitz rising from the ocean on the back of a whale, wearing a smug smile. "I told you I didn't want to be a father," he said, nonchalant.

"But, Fitz…" Olivia hiccupped, looking at the sight of him riding on a whale's back in astonishment. For a brief second she forgot about her plight, and for some reason she wasn't even scared of the water mammal.

"You're on your own. You're on your own," he repeated while laughing heartily.

"You can't do that!" Olivia yelled from the yellow kayak. "You can't do that to me."

"Watch me!" He said with finality before commanding the whale to swim off with him.

"You can't leave me," Olivia cried, holding onto her stomach. She couldn't believe he left. And if that wasn't bad enough, a torrent of red rain began falling from the sky, quickly filling up the kayak. Olivia found her self too tired to lift her arm so she sat in the small boat, defeated. When it became too heavy to stay afloat on the water top. She began to sink with it, but her arms were still too tired to swim, so she continued sitting defeated. Slowly, her entire body was immersed into the blue now mixed with red water and there wasn't anything she could do about it, except to frantically gasp for air with her mouth – the only part of her that had yet to be covered with water. Eventually, the salty ocean water covered that part of her face. She was fully submerged and continuing to sink. In a faint rhythmic sound she could hear her baby's heartbeat slowly dying along with hers, as darkness slowly consumed them both…

Olivia's body bolted upright from the fresh nightmare she dreamt. Her heartbeat frantically paced in her chest, and her skin feeling clammy with sweat. And on top of that, she was feeling extremely nauseous as she lay on her back next to a sleeping Fitz. With a rise of bile in her throat she rushed out of bed and head straight towards their adjoined bathroom, flipping on the light on her way to the toilet. Just like yesterday, when she threw up for the first time, she barely made it in time before her stomach began retching. She felt incredibly weak. That dream left her both scared and disheartened. A few hours ago she was happy with the news she'd received, but now she was scared out of her mind. _What if he leaves me like he did in the dream?_ She questioned, as outlandish as the dream was.

Bent over the toilet dry heaving, she heard movements coming from their bedroom and silently cursed her loud movements for waking Fitz up.

"Livvie, you all right?" His sleepy voice asked from the outside of the room.

Olivia couldn't reply to him because at the same time she felt another onslaught of puke arising.

Fitz entered the bathroom to the sight of his wife on her knees, clutching the back of the toilet seat for dear life. He quickly befell worried, thinking that it was an aftereffect of being trapped in the burning building, a few hours prior. He quickly got down on his knees by her side and began rubbing circles into her back. As she was still only wearing a pair of panties, he hoped the skin-to-skin contact would alleviate some of her discomfort. For several minutes later, he comforted her with encouraging words and warm touches until the urge to vomit had abated, at least for now.

After flushing the toilet, he gently led her over to the bathroom sink and helped her wash and clean her mouth. When her mouth was minty fresh, she turned to him and in a weak voice and said. "I think I'm going to take a shower."

"Are you sure about that? Do you want us to go back to the hospital?" Fitz asked, concern and worry written all over his face.

"That's not necessary. I just need to wash off the vomit that got on me and I'll come back to bed and rest," she explained while already moving towards the walk in shower to turn on the hot water.

"Ok, I'll get you some water to drink in the meantime." Fitz although filled to the brim with apprehension decided to give her space, exited the room and head to the kitchen to retrieve a bottle of water for her.

Meanwhile, as the warm stream of water fell on her Olivia began to relax. She took deep, calming breaths while mentally giving herself a pep talk. _It's going to be ok, Olivia. He's going to want this baby. He's not going to leave us, so stop panicking. Ok? Ok. _

She continued taking deep breaths to keep her heartbeat from returning frantic. Hopefully, everything will be fine once she told Fitz about the pregnancy and she was going to, as soon as she got out of the shower. She promised.

Sighing heavily, she wondered how she was going to break the news to him. So, she began mentally practicing different ways she could.

_Hey, babe. I'm pregnant. _

_Guess what? I'm pregnant. _

_You won't believe the good news? I'm pregnant! Woohoo!_

None of the ones she came up with sounded right. How was she going to tell her husband who clearly stated that he wasn't ready to become a father that he was going to be one, anyways? The fear that she tried so hard to get rid of earlier came back tenfold. And, instead of rinsing her skin from the sudsy soap and getting out of the shower, she applied more soap to her bath sponge and slowly began working it into her skin.

As she stalled the inevitable, her mind drifted to about a month ago. Her hands naturally gravitated towards her womb as she thought about the exact moment when their child was conceived. Well, that was the moment she came up with after doing her calculations.

_Flashback to about a month ago…_

_Olivia was excited for their date night as it was Fitz' turn to plan something for them to do. He always had fun things for them to try, many of it was Olivia's first time. Earlier in the day when he advised her that she needed to dress in comfortable, preferably workout gear, she knew that she was in for a treat. _

_From the time they left the house, Olivia was bombarding Fitz with questions about where they were going but he kept a tight lip. Eventually, she stopped questioning him and corralled her body and mind into enjoying the ride. However, the minute they turned onto Kingsbury St. she was able to guess what they were going to do._

_Twenty minutes later, her assumption was correct. They were going on the Navy Pier Fireworks Paddle. Olivia had never been kayaking before so she was a little apprehensive, but for the most part she was excited about it. As they got situated into the two-seater kayak with Olivia at the front and Fitz at the back; they collected their paddles from the attendant. It was a group of them with two kayak guides that would lead the way._

_When the tour began, Olivia was laughing freely at how uncoordinated her and Fitz' paddle strokes were. So they had to make up a little song to help them remain on the same page, least they ended up going around in circles._

_"To the right to the right. To the left to the left…" They sang, laughing out loud at their silliness as they effectively maneuvered the kayak in a straight line. An awe-inspiring vantage point was given to experience Chicago from the peaceful platform of a flat-water recreational sea kayak. Paddling through the steel and concrete canyons in the heart of downtown Chicago, offering a 'duck's eye view' of the city. It was perfect, an experience to be added to the vault of memories they'd already created with each other._

_Midway through the tour, fireworks began lighting up the dark sky. It was breathtaking as they sat afloat the water while taking in the magnificent display of bursting colors in various designs erupt into the night. _

_By the end of the tour, they were both giddy with happiness. While standing in line to return their rental equipment, they made small talks with another couple, Alice and Paul who had randomly invited them to drinks at a place called, The Motel Bar. They took them up on their offer and agreed to walk to the bar together. Fitz and Paul hit it off as they found out that they were both surprisingly from Santa Barbara, California. Meanwhile, Olivia and Alice made small talks, which were mostly forced on Olivia's part. Alice seemed quite reserved so after awhile Olivia stopped trying._

_However, as the night played out Olivia was surprised to see the same woman who couldn't speak a word other than her name practically fucking her boyfriend on the dance floor after a few drinks, and he was encouraging her advances. It was then, she told Fitz to pay off their tab and they left in a whirlwind of laughter without bidding their "new" friends bye. The night left them feeling impulsive as they walked towards the parking garage to collect their car. _

_In her slight inebriated stupor, Olivia said, "I dare you to fuck me in the back seat of my car."_

_Fitz chuckled and pulled her against him in a side hug. He'd only had a beer so his mind was clear and rational. _

_"Nope. Have you seen my height?" He wasn't looking forward to a back pain the next morning all because he tried to fit his 6'2" body into places that wouldn't comfortably accommodate his frame. _

_Olivia groaned disapprovingly, "Come on. I'm feeling horny and I don't want to wait until we get home."_

_Fitz eyed her suspiciously through the yellow light cast upon them by the overhead street lamp._

_A light bulb went off in his head seconds before he asked, "That turned you on, didn't it?" _

_Olivia pretended to look insulted. "I don't know what you're talking about," she lied._

_"Oh. My. God! You little kink, you!" he accused playfully and she rolled her eyes before bursting into laughter._

_"What! I'm human with hormones so it is normal to feel some kind of way when people are practically fucking in front of you," she expressed with flailing arms, as they continued walking side by side. _

_Fitz grinned and pulled her along with him. When they got to the car he opened her door and just before she climbed in, he said, "Take off your pants. You can leave on your underwear." With a surprise and aroused expression marring her face, she wordlessly complied, discreetly pulling off her black jeggings and exposing her butt cheeks scantily clad in a lacy black thong. _

_"Sit," he commanded, gesturing towards the seat. She looked a bit annoyed as she did and buckled up; she had thoughts of him taking her inside of the mostly vacant parking garage but he didn't. He closed her door and walked over to his side and got behind the wheels. He started the vehicle while putting on his seatbelt and slowly backed out of the corner parking space and made his way out of the garage._

_When they approached the first traffic light a minute later, Fitz' right hand snaked between her legs, catching her by surprise. A loud hiss escaped her lips from his bold action. He smirked, as his eyes kept looking straightforward while his fingers continued moving pass the lacy fabric of her panty._

_Olivia closed her eyes and opened her legs wider as his fingers began caressing her outer lips. She could feel herself growing wetter by the millisecond._

_The light changed and turned to green. Without removing his fingers from her quim, he released his right foot from off the break pedal and lightly tapped on the gas, jolting the car forward. Luckily, he was driving her automatic transmission car so he was afforded one-handed navigation. _

_As they journeyed home, Fitz continued his practiced assault on her wet pussy. It was the sheer force of willpower that he hadn't pull off to the side of the busy road and taken her. _

_Olivia's legs were even wider apart as she felt two of his thick, long digits enter her while his thumb continued to circle her clit with precision. Then he suddenly stopped his ministrations, just when she began feeling the warmth of her orgasm rising in the pit of her stomach. _

_"What!" She cried frustrated, she was almost there. Instead of replying to her with words, Fitz removed his fingers from the inside of her and placed them into his mouth where he sucked them clean._

_"I had to taste you," he explained, returning his fingers into her awaiting pussy. The intoxicating scent of her arousal was driving him crazy and he just had to taste her before he went outlandish. Her taste always served to satisfy him, if only for a moment. And it did, even though his erection was painfully trying to burst through the seams of his cargo shorts. _

_The second his fingers returned inside her silken walls, the telltale signs of her orgasm returned and she rode his fingers faster the closer she got to it. When she came her entire body stiffened seconds before her lower half began convulsing uncontrollably, as her essence flowed abundantly onto his hand and car seat. They were going to have to clean that._

_Fitz was reaching his breaking point and fortunately, they were five minutes away from home. He had to mentally caution himself from driving too fast, as he was already 5 miles above the speed limit._

_The minute he pulled into their small driveway, he parked the car and turned it off while simultaneously reclining his seat. It was a cool night so they didn't really needed any AC or the windows to crack._

_Olivia didn't need to be told what was going to happen, as she unbuckled her seatbelt before climbing onto his lap. She helped him to unbutton his shorts and free his erect cock, fisting it in her hand, the velvety feel of his warm penis weighty in her grip. _

_Fitz kissed her hungrily, snaking his tongue inside of her mouth, drawing out her fruity taste from the cocktails she consumed earlier. Shortly after, their coming together materialized when Olivia pushed her panty to the side and slowly lowered herself onto his stiff cock._

_Fitz took handfuls of her ass, moving her up and down his shaft while continuing his best effort to breathe while kissing her deeply. It was a heady atmosphere, the windows of the car fogging up from the heat their bodies manufactured. _

_For several minutes, only the sounds of moans and slapping skin can be heard along with quiet words of encouragement, lust and love as they coupled. _

The cold water flowing out of the showerhead brought Olivia out of her recollection. Quickly, she shut off the water, exited the shower and grabbed a towel to dry off her skin. She hadn't meant to stay that long in the shower, but as soon as she began recalling the memory of that night her mind was lost in the sensation.

Hurriedly, she pat dried her skin before slathering on organic body lotion and face cream. In just a towel, she exited the bathroom and made her way to their bedroom. To her dismay, Fitz was still awake, sitting on the edge of the bed. "How are you feeling?" he asked cautiously.

"Better," she returned before wordlessly moving to the dresser and pulling out a pair of cotton boyshorts panties. She slipped into them before grabbing a silk nightgown from the second drawer. Also, slipping into the gown she made her way back to the bathroom to hang up the damp towel.

Upon returning, she noticed that Fitz was now lying on his back.

Instead of heading to her side of the bed, she moved to his side and tentatively sat next to him.

Taking a deep breath, she opened her mouth and said, "I'm pregnant." No embellishments but straight truth. She just had to get it out before she gave herself a coronary. In the moment, Olivia's heart was beating out of her chest. She was so petrified of what he was going to say from her midnight revelation.

With bated breath, she watched as he slowly got up from his reclined position and sat up. His face was carefully guarded as he studied her.

Olivia's apprehensions grew by the seconds when he didn't say a word. She could feel the tears pricking at the corner of her eyes as her dream replayed vividly in her mind.

She didn't know that he wasn't willfully withholding a response from her; he was shocked, muted by her confession.

In a whispery, tear filled voice, Olivia pleaded. "Fitz, talk to me." He didn't.

After more seconds had passed and no words escaped his lips Olivia began crying, feeling the depravation of his silence. It was her tears that brought him out of his shock and he finally reacted by pulling her into the biggest bear hug. Fitz hugged her so tightly, she felt as though he was going to cut off her oxygen supply. He might not have spoken a word yet, but his acceptance and joy for their baby was felt in his hug. It overwhelmed her and she began crying louder, this time in happiness. And to her surprise she felt wetness on her neck as he also cried. For several minutes they were enveloped in each other's embrace, commemorating the beginning of a new journey they were about to embark on.

Finally pulling apart, Fitz murmured, "We're having a baby." So many emotions were coursing through his body. When she announced her pregnancy he only felt fear, for several seconds fear consumed him to the point where he couldn't think or react, but it didn't last for long. Somewhere deep inside of him, warmth began spreading at the thought of creating life with the love of his life. As that feeling intensified, he felt the coldness from the fear slowly began melting away. What he didn't anticipate was the overwhelming feeling that came after; it left him crying against his wife's shoulder. They were having a baby. The realization was nothing he had experienced before and nothing he could compare it to. He didn't feel dread as he did all those years ago when Tiffany announced her supposed pregnancy or when she called to say that she had kept the child. No, this time, he felt a new emotion. He couldn't say exactly what it was.

Olivia was still teary-eyed as she stared into his unwavering gaze. "We are. I found out I'm 4 weeks along when I was at the hospital tonight. I didn't know because I had gotten my period last month." She stated, silently praying that he didn't think she manipulated him this time.

Fitz smiled at her, caressing her hand with the back of his as an eternity passed. Closing his eyes, he spoke heartfelt, "I'm…I'm happy. I want this, Liv. I wasn't sure before but I'm sure now. I want this."

With those string of words spoken, he had no idea how much positive effect it had on Olivia. The bundle of nerves in her stomach was suddenly loosened and she felt at ease, well as at ease as a first time mother can be.

Shortly after, they lay together as Olivia retold him how she found out. She briefly got up to grab the ultrasound and showed it to him. Explaining that the small dot was their baby. Fitz tried not to cry again but she saw his eyes became watery as he studied the ultrasound diligently. _This was real…_ was the only thought he could think of.

The first time parents although unsure of what their journey ahead would look like, found safety and security in each other's arms.

With her head on his chest and his hand loosely cupping her lower belly, he said, "You know what this means?"

"What?" She angled her head upwards.

He took a few seconds to formulate his next words carefully. "Being a firefighter is going to have to be put on hold."

Smiling ever so lightly, she said, "I know."

Fitz breathed a sigh of relief, gratefully that he didn't have to fight her on this because no way was he consenting to her working while pregnant, least a repeat from the previous afternoon reoccurred.

He palmed her belly tighter. "Thank you."

She wasn't sure why he was thanking her but she didn't question it. She snuggled deeper into his arms, grateful that her nightmare was not her reality. _This was her reality…_

* * *

**AN: Hope I was able to portray Fitz' reaction in a realistic way. He had his moments of shock but eventually recovered and was able to accept the gift of life. And they cried… *sniff sniff* Can't wait to begin this journey with them. Thankfully, Olivia's stress level will go down now since she told him, because she was working herself into frenzy. The nightmare would've only been the beginning of it. Btw, have you ever had a dream that made no sense? That was kind of what I was going for with Fitz riding on the back of a whale. LOL. I also hope that you enjoyed the little flashback with how Baby Grant was conceived on their fun date night. **

**Don't forget to drop me a line or four :)**

**Until next time,**

**XOXO**


	34. Two is better than One

**AN: Hope everyone is doing fine. Enjoy and don't forget to review! Thanks. *sorry I accidentally uploaded the wrong chapter. I have since corrected it.***

* * *

_Life is like a big merry-go-round,  
You're up and then down,  
Going in circles trying to get to where you are.  
Everybody's been counting you out,  
But where are they now?  
Sitting in the same old place,  
Just faces in the crowd.  
We all make mistakes,  
You might fall on your face,  
But you gotta get up!_

_I'd rather stand tall  
Than live on my knees,  
'Cause I am a conqueror,  
And I won't accept defeat!  
Try telling me no,  
One thing about me  
Is I am a conqueror,  
I am a conqueror!  
Ooh oh_

_Conqueror by Empire Cast_

* * *

The evening weather was cool and crisp against his sweat-laden skin; it was a much-welcomed feel. But, that didn't beat the sensation of the cold Gatorade drink, running down his dry throat and replenishing his body. An hour of intense circuit training and fifteen minutes of boxing at the gym left him spent.

"Dude, I swear to God if you had broken my noise I would've killed you," an equally sweaty and spent Stephen said, walking beside Fitz as they head to their respective rides in the parking lot.

Fitz chuckled and cast his friend a sympathetic glance. "I'm sorry, man. Just a bit stressed."

They reached to Stephen's car in the first row of the parking lot and stopped. "Does this have to do with Liv taking a leave of absence?" Stephen asked candidly.

Fitz shook his head, "Nah. That's not the problem. I'm not stressed, stressed just a bit tense, if you know what I mean."

Stephen leaned against his car and chuckled, "What? Liv not putting out?"

Fitz rolled his eyes before saying; "I'm not discussing this with you."

"Right, says the man who's been celibate for over five years. A week shouldn't do you anything. Hell! A couple of months wouldn't move you. You got the willpower of a monk." Stephen laughed, clapping his friend's back.

Fitz laughed then. "Shut the fuck up," he quipped.

They laughed for a few more seconds.

Sobering up, Stephen rubbed the tip of his nose with the back of his hand that held his water and said, "Seriously, what's up?"

Fitz inhaled and exhaled deeply before moving to lean against the car beside him.

"I'm just worried about Liv."

"What about her?" Stephen got really serious then, focusing his attention on Fitz.

"Well, she's pregnant and the doctor recently diagnosed her with hyperemesis gravidarum, which is really bad morning sickness that pretty much lasts all through the day." Fitz stopped talking to see his friend staring blankly at him. "Stephen?"

Stephen shook himself out of his daze and exclaimed, "what the fuck, man! You're going to be a dad? A fucking dad? How come I'm now hearing this?" The smile that stretched across his face was wider than the distance between the east and west coasts. He immediately enveloped his friend in a bro hug, celebrating the revelation.

Fitz' smile also mirrored his, as feelings of delightfulness captivated him. Stephen was the first person he'd told since finding out he was going to be a father.

"I was going to tell you when she gets in her second trimester because we read somewhere that's what you're supposed to do." Fitz shrugged, because if it were up to him he would've told the world by now. He may've not been excited from the start but as the days went by he actually looked forward to becoming a father.

"Wow. I'm so happy for you guys. Now it all makes sense why Liv left the job."

"Yea, she tried to work back on the ambulance but even that was too much because she was feeling sick all day."

Stephen nodded his understanding. "So does this mean I get to be godfather when the baby gets here?" He queried.

"Maybe," Fitz teased, although he already had him in mind.

The men fell into a comfortable silence.

"I have something to confess too."

Fitz turned to face Stephen, waiting to hear what he has to confess.

"I asked Tina to move in with me."

Eyes widen in surprise, Fitz said, "Wow. That's a big step."

"It is," he stated confidently.

"And you're ready to do it?"

"I am."

Fitz noted the seriousness in his voice and didn't question his decision further.

"Can I ask you something?"

Stephen nodded his consent.

"Do you miss not having this life with Abby?"

Stephen didn't immediately answer, he hadn't expected a question like that when Abby had been nearly dead for two years now.

He sighed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Honestly, that is a complicated question that I don't really have an answer to. However, I will say yes and no. Yes, being that I was once in love with her and no being that I've found a way to move on and now I'm in love with someone else."

Fitz nodded.

Stephen continued, "Loving Abby was different than loving Tina."

"How so?" Fitz interjected.

With both of his hands wrapped around the plastic bottle he tried his best to explain. "With Abby I used to be able to let out my wild self, my passionate self, the part of me that was always on fire. But, with Tina, I feel different. I feel calm and nurturing and have this intense need to be a protector, their protector. I…" He paused. "I feel peace."

Fitz stood a bit rattled by his friend's confession; this was a new side of his friend that he had yet to see. Tina was really bringing out the mature adult in him.

"When she first told me about Michael's dad and how he used to abuse her, I was blinded with rage. I wanted to kill him. I honestly did and if I ever saw him I would at least launch a punch."

Fitz had heard the story before from his wife. Tina's resilience was one of the things he greatly admired about her. She was a fighter.

"For days I felt like I needed to be her savior because she was this piece of china that was going to fall at any minute and break. You know what she told me?" Stephen didn't wait for an answer before he continued, "she said, I've already been at the bottom and I picked myself up, I don't need saving, I need a partner. And that's exactly what I'm going to be to her. I'm going to love her and her son like if he's mine. This is my do over, Fitz, and I'm going to get it right this time."

Fitz stood in the parking lot in the dusk of day, feeling choked up by the conviction in his words. He didn't know how long his friend needed to say this but it honestly warmed his heart and it reminded him that he too shouldn't take his wife for granted, ever. The onslaught of feelings made him want to go home and hold her in his arms and tell her how much he loved her and how much she meant to him.

More than a few seconds passed before Fitz said, "I believe you will."

* * *

Fitz pulled into the driveway of their two-story home on his motorcycle and dismounted it after setting the bike stand. He took off his helmet as he made his way to the front door of the house, running his fingers through his wavy hair. The minute he turned the keys in the lock, he heard her laughter and it made him smile.

"Baby?" He entered the living room, eyes searching for her presence but coming up short.

"Upstairs," her cheery voice called. He smiled, noting that she sounded lively versus the weak tone she spoke in these days when she just felt too tired and fatigued. Slipping off his Nike trainers he took them and placed them into the coat closet by the door before sauntering up the stairs, two at a time.

A few seconds later, he entered their bedroom to see his wife cloaked in her bathrobe with a small lavender towel wrapped around her head. He immediately went over to where she was on the bed and planted a soft kiss on her lips that lasted entirely too long, leaving both of them winded.

"Wow!" Olivia breathed. "What was that for?"

Fitz shrugged and gave her his boyish smile, "that's just my way of telling you I missed you and I love you."

"Aw… Baby, you're so sweet." Olivia became teary-eyed.

"I'm sorry, Livvie, I didn't mean to make you cry."

"It's not your fault, it's these damn hormones," she laughed through the unexpected trickle of tears.

"Aw… Come here." He sat on the bed and wrapped his arms around her midsection, holding her tightly against his chest. He was pleasantly surprised that she didn't complain about his sweaty skin touching her.

They stayed wrapped up in each other for a few seconds until Olivia whispered, "I'm feeling horny."

Fitz pulled back and with a surprise expression, studied her. "You want… to?" He stopped himself from getting too excited; after all it had been weeks since he was out in the desert.

"Yes. So go take a quick shower and come give it to me," Olivia said casually, licking her bottom lip.

Fitz nodded while hastily standing to his feet before rushing off to the bathroom to shower before she changed her mind. He even chastised himself for not taking a shower at the gym because he would've been ready to go had he known.

* * *

Olivia laughed uncontrollably when a minute and thirty seconds later, Fitz came waltzing through the door naked as the day he was born while trying to wipe the water droplets off his skin.

"This is not a laughing matter, woman. Serious times," he tried to be stern but failed miserably.

Laughter ceased and she beckoned him forward, "come here" and he went willingly.

Olivia was kneeling on the bed and Fitz stood in front of her, towering over her by a few inches. They took their time gazing into each other's eyes, reacquainting themselves. Warm brown orbs penetrating cool blue gray ones. When the headiness became unbearable Fitz wrapped a large palm around her still towel-clad head and brought her mouth against his. Their kiss was sweet as honey and innocent as a virgin at the beginning, but with each movement of lips, passion was ignited. Without probing, mouths fell open making way for their lover's tongue to invade. The intensity of the kiss manufactured wandering hands and the towel was hastily removed from her head; his fingers latched onto the softness of her damp curls, deepening the kiss by bringing her body closer to his.

Olivia began moaning, her arousal intensifying with each swap of his tongue in the crevice of her mouth. He had somehow managed to also brush his teeth during his very brief shower and the minty flavor of toothpaste mixed with his own unique taste left her breathlessly wanting.

Fitz pulled away from her mouth, her lips naturally bee stung looking, looked even more pronounced from his assaults. He began trailing hot wet kisses along her jawline, neck and shoulder, pushing away the fabric of her bathrobe. She made it easier for him when she untied it and pushed it off herself, leaving her naked.

Fitz stepped back and watched with dry mouth, the extra fullness of her breasts and wideness of her hips and the beginning curvature of her belly. She was so beautiful to him that he wanted to savor every square inch of her but that would have to come later because he needed more than anything to feel her walls wrapped around him.

"God… you're so beautiful," he praised sincerely. Taking her by the hand he guided her off the bed to stand while he moved to the bedhead and took a seat, fisting his thick erection in his hand.

Olivia looked on, feeling more aroused by the second. She too wanted to devour every square inch of him and the feelings made her overwhelmed. She moved stealthily over to him and he helped her up the bed and she straddled his thighs – her eyes still locked on the very impressive length in his hand.

"See what you do to me?" Fitz groaned, spreading the precum allover the tip of his penis with his thumb.

Olivia didn't answer but tilted her upper body forward so that she can kiss him. They attacked each other's mouth with a vengeance, dire urgency, wanting their fill.

When it wasn't enough, Olivia panted, "Fitz, baby I want you now," against his mouth, pushing her sodden center into the base of his penis.

With one hand holding her waist he took the other one and guided his penis into her awaiting chambers. They moaned at the feel of being connected after too many weeks.

"Oh God…" Olivia breathed, trying to center herself. The incredible sensation of being filled to the hilt by him was intoxicating. She wrapped slender arms around his taut neck as he began moving her up and down his shaft with his hands strategically placed on her ass for leverage.

Her mouth slightly agape eliciting moans while sweat ran down her back and between her boobs as their pace increased. The telltale sign of their orgasm made its presence known after minutes of intense lovemaking.

"Fuck!" Her body shuddered the second he latched on his hot mouth onto her brown erect nipple. Oversensitivity made way to an explosive orgasm – her walls spasm uncontrollably around his length pulling him over the precipice with her.

His head lodged within the crook of her neck as his arms wrapped around her frame tightly; he jerked his hips until his seed spilled inside of her.

And with a final groan his body went limp against her, too spent to hold his own weight.

"I love you." He summoned enough strength after a beat to say, placing a satisfied kiss on her temple.

Still in the same position, Olivia returned, "I love you too."

They stayed wrapped up in each other for a few more minutes before making their way to the bathroom to wash off their lovemaking.

Fitz was helping Olivia scrub her back when he asked, "how are you feeling?"

"Great," she smiled, washing her front underneath the warm spray of water.

"Good. Do you think you might be up to go out for dinner tonight?"

"I think so," Olivia answered. These days she was mostly relegated to staying in the confinement of her home unless she had a doctor's appointment because of the hyperemesis. Fitz took to grocery shopping and she writes the list of what they needed. The array of scents at the grocery store triggered her nausea badly.

"Good, I know just the place."

* * *

After getting dressed, Olivia wearing a green maxi dress and yellow cardigan - the weather was getting cold so she was beginning to layer up. Underneath, she wore a bandeau bra because her regular bras were hurting her sensitive boobs, this was the only ones she could tolerate. She was only 10 weeks along and was already feeling every symptom that came along with pregnancy but she didn't complain. This is exactly the position she wanted to be in. Her hair was up in a giant puff, contrasting against her small face and she finished her look off with a pair of ballet flats and her cherry flavored lip balm.

Fitz on the other hand was wearing a long sleeve plain red T-shirt and black jeans with a pair of black Toms on his feet. He slid behind the wheel of the Toyota after opening the passenger door for his Livvie.

"Where are we going to eat?" She asked, hoping that it wasn't any place that sold seafood because one sniff of it, would get her running to the bathroom.

"Somewhere low key, I think you'll like it," he answered vaguely.

She frowned at his answer, settling herself deeper into the seat. She wanted a more specific answer but dropped it.

When they were on the road and making their way out of their neighborhood, Fitz grabbed ahold of Liv's hand and held it between the console, playing with the new ring he got her. An investment he was quite pleased with. Soft music played in the background, further relaxing them and creating a pleasant atmosphere.

"I have something to tell you but you have to promise you won't get mad," Fitz stated as they pulled up to a traffic light.

Olivia looked at him suspiciously. "Mmm. What happened?"

Fitz chuckled after briefly seeing the expression on her face. "I… told Stephen about the baby. I know we were supposed to wait until the second trimester but he's like a brother to me and I just wanted him to know." He cast her a quick glance before moving forward when the light changed to green.

After a beat, Olivia smiled sheepishly, "It's ok because I actually told Tina and Quinn. Well, I had to tell Quinn because I kept rushing to the bathroom to throw up. Anyways, it's ok." She squeezed his hand and smiled again.

Fitz smiled his relief.

* * *

Olivia was pleasantly surprised when Fitz pulled into a small hole in the wall Mexican restaurant that had outdoor seating. The sound of reggae music was floating through the outdoor speakers, not too loudly. Fitz asked Olivia what she wanted and he went up to the counter to order their meal while she went to grab a seat.

Olivia sat at the picnic styled table, subtly observing the vibes of the other patrons until Fitz came a few minutes later with her chicken burrito and his steak one. Immediately, they dug in, as both were famished.

"This is so good," Olivia praised, chewing a bite while simultaneously throwing some restaurant made pepper sauce onto it.

Mouth too full to speak, Fitz mumbled, "Mmmhmmm."

They eat their meal in relative silence until they were finished. Olivia couldn't remember the last time she ate something so satisfying and that didn't make her gag.

Reclined in the uncomfortable wooden furniture, sipping on the natural flavored soda, Fitz asked," are you going to tell your grandmother about the baby?"

Completely taken back by the suddenness of his question she didn't know how to response without sounding too harsh because the main answer she had was, HELL NO!

Wanting to feel out the motive behind his question, she inquired, "Why would you ask that, knowing that I can't stand the woman and vice versa?"

Fitz sighed, leaning forward with his elbows on the table. "Sometimes I just think about our lives and the fact that our baby will only have us for family. We have no one else, well there's your grandmother and the relationship is damaged there but… she's still family. And maybe we could try to repair…"

"Stop," Olivia put her hands up. "I can't believe you would even suggest that. She hurt and belittle me constantly, there is no way I would want her around our child." Her head shook to reiterate her point.

Fitz ran his hand through his hair, already guessed that this would be her reaction but thankful that the music was drowning out their voices.

"I know and it's just a suggestion. I'm sorry for bringing it up…" he apologized.

"We'll be enough for our baby, Fitz. You don't have to worry about all that is missing, let's focus on what we have and that is plenty of love. We'll be enough for him or her…" she repeated softly.

He reached his hand out to caress the back of hers, lying flat on the tabletop. "You're right."

* * *

It was that time again, doctor visit… Another thing Olivia got used to with her pregnancy. She went through the prerequisites: check weight, vitals, urine test, blood tests, questions about any recent changes and the full nine yards before finally seeing the doctor.

Just like at every visit her tummy was exposed and a dime size of warm gel was spread across the lower part of it before the ultrasound wand began rolling across.

Fitz sat at his usual seat, holding her hand while the doctor explained what she was doing for the day.

A few short seconds later and the sound of their baby's heartbeat sounded loud and strong.

The doctor was carefully observing the screen to ensure that everything was progressing nicely while Fitz and Olivia strained to see what she was doing. Several seconds of quietness fell over as the doctor continued to look at the screen. She moved the wand from one side of her stomach to the next and a heartbeat began sounding loudly in the room. She did this over and over while tapping buttons on the keyboard of the machine to zoom in.

Fitz and Olivia looked at each other, worry growing on them. It was Olivia's nervous voice that asked, "Is everything ok?"

"Uh…yes, yes," the doctor replied assuredly. "One second, please. I need to verify something."

Three grueling seconds later; she looked up at the expecting parents with a smile and said. "You're having twins."

Wearing an expression of shock on their faces, they exclaimed in unison, "what!"

Dr. Michelle expected that so she showed them the screen with the two embryos, clearly outlined and went on to explain the sound of the heartbeats.

They were utterly speechless. So much to take in as neither expected that she was carrying twins.

For the next couple of minutes they listened as the doctor spoke, not that they had any control to talk.

* * *

On their way home from the doctor's office the couple was too stunned to speak to each other. It wasn't until Fitz was pulling out of the CVS pharmacy drive thru after dropping off Olivia's prescription that she spoke – her voice panicky and alarmed.

"Twins? What the fuck am I supposed to do with twins?" The more she thought about it the more overwhelmed she became. Seriously, how was she supposed to care for two babies at the same time? The thought sent her into a mild panic attack.

Fitz sensing her plight pulled into a nearby parking space and parked the car, simultaneously taking off his seatbelt before turning in his seat and grabbing her hands in his. By now tears were already streaming down her face as she struggled to breathe.

"Livvie, breathe – take a deep breath, in, out, in, out." Fitz encouraged in a soft voice. They do this for several seconds until her breathing was normal and she didn't feel like she was drowning.

"How are you feeling now?" His eyes studied her body carefully, looking for any signs of distress.

"I feel overwhelmed," she answered truthfully, rubbing her eyes with the back of her hand.

"I know, me too but we'll figure it out. Like you said, we're all he or she, she and she, he and he will need. We're in this together." He smiled, trying to lift her spirit.

She smiled faintly. "You're right."

"Aren't I always?" he quipped, good-natured.

"Shut up!" She hit him playfully on the arm. "Your super sperms did this," she complained, wagging a finger in his face.

Fitz smirked. "When your belly gets bigger I'm going to make you a shirt that says, _My Husband's Super Sperms did this!"_ He laughed and Olivia rolled her eyes.

"You're so corny," she teased.

"And you love it."

He didn't let her rain on his parade. Finally, when he was finish having his fun he turned to her and seriously stated, "We're going to be fine. I promise we will."

Olivia motioned him to lean over on her side and she placed her forehead against his and wrapped an arm around his upper arm, trying to make herself as comfortable as the car would allow while reveling in the comfort of his touch. She felt his strength and believed that they were, _indeed_, going to be all right.

* * *

**AN: Finally an update, woohoo! Hope you enjoyed it. We started off with Fitz and Stephen's talk, giving us a bit of an insight in Stephen and Tina's relationship. Then some ok written smut, LOL. Should Olivia extend an olive branch to her grandmother or nah? We learn that Liv is no longer working because the pregnancy is a bit rough on her. And now that she's having twins! **

**Please leave a review; they're very appreciated. Thank you. **

**Until next time,**

**XOXO**


	35. Right or Wrong?

**AN: I know it's been a hot minute since I updated this story. Been busy with work and school. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy this update and please review at the end. I don't like to sound like a broken record but I implore you all to review. If you enjoy the update or not just let me know, it let's me know that you're still here, and the reviews make me feel appreciated for my work so thank you. Enjoy!**

* * *

_One Week ago_

_He hated this part of his job, paperwork. He sat behind his desk as he went through the mountain of reports, thinking about all of the things he would rather be doing instead. The phone on his desk startled him with its loud ringing. "Hello," Fitz answered._

_"She's calling again," Lauren's impatient voice rang through. Every day at the same time she called the firehouse._

_Fitz sighed. "Send her through."_

_"Ok," he could hear the relief in Lauren's tone._

_A second later the call came through to him._

_"Hello, Lieutenant Grant," he greeted._

_"Hello," the coarse but feminine voice returned._

_"How may I help you?"_

_"I would like to get in touch with Olivia Pope," she said melancholy._

_Fitz decided to be frank with her. "Claris," he paused when he heard her sharp intake of air. " I know who you are. You're speaking to Fitzgerald…Fitz, Olivia's husband we met a while back. I'm sorry but my wife doesn't want to speak to you."_

_Claris cleared her throat before responding. "Fitz, I remember you too and first of all I would like to apologize for the way I treated you."_

_He was taken aback by her apology and the fact that it actually sounded sincere. _

_"Ok," was all he said._

_He heard her sigh through the phone. "Fitz, I know I have no right to ask you this but I really need to talk to Olivia. I really need to undo the wrongs in my life and it starts with her. I really need your help. Please help me get into contact with her. I would forever be indebted to you."_

_Fitz shook his head. "I don't know about this, Claris."_

* * *

"Livvie… do I have to?" Fitz complained as he claimed his spot on the yoga mat next to his wife.

"Hush it! I'm pregnant with your babies and you don't see me complaining." She sharply quipped.

Fitz shut it right away and slightly lifted his shoulder to show obedience.

From the corner of her eyes Olivia saw his submission and smirked. Every time she used that line she always got her way. It was evil to use her unborn children? Yes, but it got her her way every single time. And for the past 3 months she was able to command and demand him politely and sometimes impolitely to do her biddings.

The YouTube video came alive on the flat screen TV, ushering in soothing waterfall sounds.

The first position they were commanded in was the Cobbler's pose. This sitting pose helped open the pelvis. Since she was in her second trimester of pregnancy she had to modify the pose. Olivia sat with her back resting solidly on the front of the couch while she brought the soles of her feet together. Fitz on the other hand had to do the Cobbler pose without any modifications. Olivia snickered under her breath when she peeked at his hunkered over form in something barely resembling the pose. She had to admit that one of the reasons she bullied him into doing yoga with her was to laugh at his inflexibility. The man was hardly flexible, which was odd for someone who could contort his body in positions when having sex. _Guess that's another kind of motivation_, she mused.

They held the pose for a few minutes. Olivia took deep breaths to allow her mind and body to fully relax. It'd been three months since she started practicing yoga and found it very cathartic for her body and mind. It wasn't easy carrying twins and she was constantly with back pains. Every morning she tried incorporating at least 15 minutes of yoga before she started her day. It wasn't anything complicated, simple stretches that relaxed her muscles. And the mornings when Fitz wasn't working she always implored him to join her and he always begrudgingly agree.

"How much longer?" Fitz' exasperated voice asked, perspiration covering his brows.

"No talking during yoga." She smirked when he rolled his eyes at her. _He was such a baby sometimes. _

Eventually, she had mercy on him and they moved into the pelvic tilt. This was her favorite position because it helped with back pains. She got on her hands and knees, arms shoulder-width apart and knees hip-width apart, keeping her arms straight, but not locking the elbows. She breathed in deeply and exhaled slowly. Over and over she did this, feeling tranquil. She could feel the babies in her belly and she smiled softly at the reminder of the miracle she was carrying. They did ten more minutes of stretching and deep-breathing exercises before calling it quits.

Olivia was on her knees rolling up her yoga mat while Fitz did the same with his. She tilted her head over to him and asked, "still think yoga is a chick exercise?"

Fitz gave her a look of disgust and she burst into laughter. "What? Cat got your tongue?"

His lips formed a smirk then. "Does it?" He gave her a knowing look.

It was Olivia's turn to roll her eyes. "You have no shame, Sir." She clipped the straps of the yoga mat into place.

Licking his pink lips he returned, "Not when it comes to you."

She smiled widely, shaking her head. It was no denying that she loved this man, quirks and all.

"Help me up, please…" She batted her eyelashes playfully and stretched one of her hands towards him. He got up without hesitation and gently guided her to her feet. Both standing now he rested his hands on her ever-burgeoning belly, planting a chaste kiss on her lips.

* * *

"Just get the bigger one," Fitz said as a suggestion for the jar of jalapenos pepper his wife was rushing to. All throughout her pregnancy the spicy pickled pepper was her go to snack. She ate it with everything… and he wasn't exaggerating. Not only did she eat it, she drank the pickle juice when the pepper was long gone, which was weird as hell to him but ok...

It was a little after lunch and they were doing some grocery shopping, trying to combat the evening rush hour time. It was two weeks before Christmas and the shops were always crowded. They definitely weren't a part of the Christmas shoppers this year as they were taking it easy and not splurging excessively just because… they had babies coming at the end of March and needed to be ready for them – financially, emotionally, physically and mentally.

Olivia carefully dropped the 3 lbs. jar of pickled jalapeno with a triumph into the shopping cart. "What's next?" she asked more to herself as she looked down at the list she compiled on her phone.

"We need bread and milk," she said, returning her focus on him. Fitz nodded before resume pushing the quarter full cart while Olivia held onto its side for the stability. Within ten minutes they got the rest of the items on their list and made their way to the cashier.

While they were in the checkout line Olivia perused the magazine rack, rolling her eyes at the over embellished headlines – a cheap attempt to sell their crap. Shaking her head from the tawdry news reporting she turned her attention on her husband who was standing behind the cart. She couldn't help but noticed how hot he looked. She always liked seeing men in winter fashion and he was no difference. He had on a thick sports jacket with a navy and blue striped beanie that covered his dark chocolate locks. His face was covered in scruff, which was quite delectable if you asked her. His long lean legs were covered in fitted dark denim jeans and his moderately fashionable snow boots finished the outfit. The way he looked so manly and also so boyish at the same time always left her amazed. It probably had to do with the kindness in his eyes. He stood oblivious to her appreciative glances, as he was too busy scanning the ESPN magazine in his hand. Standing in the checkout line at Costco made her fall more in love with him. It was the simple things she observed about him that made her heart beat frantically.

When it was their turn to cash out, together they emptied their cart on the conveyer belt while the cashier began ringing up their purchase.

"Congratulations on the baby," the bright-eyed old woman with the nametag Linda said, when Olivia and Fitz moved closer to the credit card machine.

"Thanks," they said in unison, smiling. Olivia absentmindedly patted her big belly.

"He or she will be gorgeous," the old lady continued as she rang up their items.

Olivia chuckled and Fitz grinned before politely saying thanks. After the cashier read them their total Olivia collected the debit card from Fitz and swiped it before entering the pin number on the keypad.

"Have a good guys!"

"Thanks, you too!" they bid before walking away.

On their way out Olivia led the way while Fitz trailed behind pushing the cart of groceries.

"Excuse me," Fitz heard and at the same time someone patted his shoulder. He stopped walking and turned to see a tall brunette woman flashing him a smile.

Before he could ask her what she wanted, she said, "you forgot something." She shoved her hand into his, passing on a piece of paper. He was confused and before he could ask her what it was the brunette quickly retreated, rejoining a group of snickering girls.

"Fitz!" He heard Olivia's voice in the distance calling him. Without thinking he shoved the paper in the front pocket of his jeans before moving forward to his wife.

"What happened? I look back and you were gone," she asked when he caught up to her outside of the store.

"This girl stopped me, saying that I forgot something." He reached his hand inside his pocket and retrieved the white piece of paper while brisk walking to the parking lot.

"What's that?" Olivia asked, noticing the paper in his hand.

"I don't know it's blank. The girl gave it to me."

"Can I see?" she requested, and he handed it over to her. Olivia examined the crumble white paper and said, "hmm... Strange."

"Yep," Fitz agreed.

"Toss it," he said when Olivia was handing him back the piece of paper, and she did at the next trashcan. Reaching for the hand sanitizer attached to her bag strap she squirted some in her hands before asking Fitz if he needed some and he did. The whole paper thing was weird and they didn't want to take any chances with germs. They shrugged it off as nothing and continued their way.

* * *

Later that day when Olivia had napped and awoken they moved to the nursery, a room next to theirs. It was already painted in a warm yellow color with gray accents. Olivia just loved the color yellow and it didn't matter that they didn't know the sex of the babies. Yellow was a good match either way. Fitz did all of the painting and he was going to build them a bookshelf that would separate the cribs but for right now the room was empty. Contents only existed in their visions for the room. Presently they were sitting side by side with their backs against the wall and a blanket spread across their legs as they made plans for the future.

"I was thinking about the question you asked me the other day about whether or not I want to go back to work after the babies are born." She paused to look at him.

Fitz inhaled, bringing his hand to rest on her stomach. "And what did you come up with?" he queried softly.

"I don't know if both of us being firefighters is a good fit for our children. It's a dangerous job and God forbids something should happen to one of us or both, then where would that leave them?"

_She did have a point,_ he mused. He nodded in acknowledgement.

"I just want them to always have someone to love and take care of them, you know? It's just the two of us and them in this world." Olivia became teary eyed when she thought about her mother and how she would never see her grandchildren.

Fitz wrapped an arm around her shoulder, bringing her into him and she rested her head on his chest. "Sometimes I get so worried about it. Think about it Fitz, if something should happen to us then our children will be sent into foster care because there's no other family member that could care for them." Olivia tried not to cry but how could she not cry when she thought about her children and the loneliness they could possibly feel. It was something that gnawed at her conscience because she was orphaned at age 10. Luckily, she got spared from the foster care system because of her grandmother, albeit she was a pessimist.

Fitz soothed her physically but it did nothing to negate her mental worries, no one could love her babies as she much as she did. And all she wanted is for them to be properly cared and loved.

"We may not have blood relatives, but we have friends that are like family to us. Would it ease your mind if we ask Stephen and Tina to sign legal documents saying they'll care for our children in the event something should happen to us?"

Olivia looked at him with wide, shiny, doe eyes. She never thought about it before but the more she did the more she liked it. "Maybe we can ask them over Christmas dinner?" she proposed.

"Mmmhmmm."

"I hope they say yes. It would relieve me, honestly."

"I know," Fitz kissed her temple gently. "I know you have a lot of worries and I love you for thinking about things that some people won't even think about, this is what makes you an already great mother. But I want you to not worry so much, baby." He kissed her temple again, pressing his lips softly against her flesh. "I want you to believe that nothing will go wrong and that we will grow old to see our babies grow up and our grandchildren. Ok?"

She smiled, thinking about how much she was the realist and he the idealist. Nevertheless, they balanced each other perfectly.

"Ok." She tilted her face upwards and he planted a soft kiss on her lips.

* * *

The following morning Fitz got ready for work then kissed her good bye and headed out the door. Olivia mumbled an "I love you" while still heavy with sleep. She snuggled into his pillow, burrowing her face deeply in it to capture his smell. She stayed asleep for another two hours before the incessant urge to the use the bathroom awoke her. After she'd finished her morning business she waddled back to bed and climbed underneath the covers. She was going to occupy that position for a long time but her body had different plans. Five minutes later her belly growled and she rolled her eyes. Nowadays she was always hungry and thankfully the excessive morning sickness had receded greatly so she could tolerate food again. Only certain foods would trigger her nausea so she avoided them at all costs.

She slipped into her robe and winter booties and retrieved her phone from its charger before making her way downstairs to start breakfast. First she filled the kettle with water before putting it on the lit stovetop and then moved to the fridge to retrieve eggs and veggies to make an omelet. She hummed a nameless tune while going about her morning, occasionally talking to the babies.

Fifteen minutes later she moved to the living room with her breakfast in hand. She carefully sat down on the couch before turning on the TV to CBS. She had a line up for daytime TV. Price Is Right was about to be on and then the Young &amp; the Restless, she would never admit that she'd become _that_ stereotypical housewife who watched soaps during the day. But what else was she to do? It kept her company and from succumbing into boredom.

After breakfast Olivia retrieved her phone from her pocket and was scrolling through any missed notifications. She saw a message from Fitz telling her he got into work and that he loved her. Tina also sent a message asking if they were still on for Friday. She also noticed two missed calls from a strange number. She replied to the text messages first before studying the number. She knew it was a local number based off of the area code but she wondered whom? She debated several seconds with herself before succumbing to call. Curiosity got the better of her.

The phone rang two times before a familiar voice greeted, "hello Olivia."

* * *

Meanwhile at Firehouse 51 the dispatcher announced, **Truck 81, Squad 3, Ambulance 61. Accident, 2599 W. 24th Street. 24th Street**.

"Here we go. Let's go, people!" Fitz shouted loud enough for everyone to hear. Immediately they all rushed to get suited up before piling into their respective trucks, sirens wailing as they blared out of the firehouse. They drove the icy streets of Chicago for ten minutes until coming to a stop in a residential area.

Fitz and his squad were the first ones on the scene. He dismounted the large truck and immediately addressed the onlookers, "Okay, people, back away from the scene. Back away." He yelled.

He spoke into his radio, relaying information to the rest of the team as he walked closer to the scene. He found a man groaning on the ground with his legs pinned under a moving truck pod.

"Oh, thank God," a middle aged woman in a gray sweater rushed from the man's side to Fitz.

"Talk to me."

"My husband... he was unloading the thing. It just fell."

"What's your name?" Fitz asked, at the same time the paramedics rushed to the man's side.

"Tricia," the woman answered.

"Okay, Tricia, let's take a look," Fitz signaled her to stand back, giving the paramedics room to work.

The man continued to groan in pain. Fitz glanced at his leg and internally cringed at the blood forming at the point of pressure. Fitz moved to the man and said, "I'm Lieutenant Grant. What's your name?"

The man groaned, "Steve."

"What happened here, Steve?"

"Cable... snapped," he answered, his breathing labored.

"Doesn't hurt as much as you'd think. Where are you guys moving, Steve? Hey, hey, stay with me." Fitz tried talking to him to keep his mind off the pain while the paramedics did their thing. Luckily, the weather wasn't that catastrophic today so he was in a bit of comfort.

"Oh, my God, what's happening to him?" Tricia came up behind Fitz to get a better look at her husband.

"Breathing's agonal. Looks like an arterial bleed in the leg. Irregular heartbeat. Possibly A-fib. I'm really worried about Crush Syndrome." Lisa, the lead paramedic rambled over her radio.

Fitz got up from his crouched position next to Steve and walked Tricia away from the scene.

"What does that mean?" Tricia asked as she was being led away. In the distance she could hear the paramedic shouting, "secure an airway and intubate. I'll get the tourniquet and IV going."

When her steps faltered Fitz gently urged, "All right, let's move over here. Let them do their job. Tricia, this here is Jimmy." He beckoned Jimmy, a third paramedic over. "He's gonna keep you updated on the situation. You've got the best people in the city working on this. I promise you that."

Fitz moved back over to where Steve was and ordered some of his men to start digging a hole underneath the truck. They made a big enough gap to lift up the pod and slide his leg out. At least that was the plan…

"Let's go, let's go," Fitz called, positioning himself at one corner of the pod while Harrison and Stephen positioned themselves at the other end.

Lisa grabbed some air bags and positioned them around Steve's pinned leg. "Okay, on my count, we're gonna raise the bags. One, two... Stop, stop!"

"Tell them to stop. You can't lift that off of him!" She exclaimed.

"What?" Fitz asked confused.

"He's going into Crush Syndrome. As soon as we release the limb, he's going into cardiac arrest. If we're going to save this guy, we're going to have to leave the leg behind. Okay, call Chicago Med. Tell them to send a trauma surgeon. We're going to have to amputate," Lisa relayed hastily.

"I got it," Chief Beene said, walking on the scene. He radioed the hospital, relaying the information. In return he was told that a trauma surgeon would be there as soon as possible.

"Did you give him anything?" Cyrus asked.

Lisa answered, "A liter of fluids and an amp of bi-carb. Are we in contact with the family? I'll need consent."

"Yeah, just give me a sec," Fitz said, moving towards the house where Tricia was standing in front and Harrison followed behind.

As soon as Tricia saw them her hands immediately flew to her mouth. "Oh, God, Steve, is he okay?"

Fitz nodded firmly. "Don't worry, he's stable, but we've called in a trauma surgeon from Chicago Med."

"A surgeon? For what?"

"Your husband has a condition called Crush Syndrome. If we lift the pod off of his leg, he'll go into cardiac arrest.

"No."

"If there were any other option, we'd take it. I just want to see your husband out of here alive." Fitz relayed earnestly and Harrison came to stop next to him.

"No, I'm sorry, but no," Tricia shook her head.

Harrison seeing the older woman's fear decided to step in and help her make the right decision that will save her husband's life. "Tricia, look at me. You and Steve, you've been saving up for this new place, what, five years?"

"Eight," she corrected.

"You have a nice house, kids. That is the dream. You guys have a long life ahead of you. I don't want you to lose all that." Harrison looked her straight in the eye, letting her know that it's better for him to lose a limb than his entire life.

Tricia sobered up and found reason. Instead of denying them she asked, "Can I hold his hand?"

Fitz sighed in relief and said, "Come on."

Shortly after the surgeon arrived the firefighters took off their jackets and shielded Steve's body from public's view while they worked on him. As promised they allowed Tricia to hold onto his hand through the makeshift curtain of jackets. She cringed as she heard the saw blade slicing through her husband's flesh. But even through the horrific ordeal she felt a sense of peace enveloping her, knowing that he was going to be fine.

As soon as Steve was cut free he was immediately placed on a gurney and his amputee leg was tied to stop bleeding. He was then rushed into the back of the ambulance. Tricia got in with him and they made their way off to the hospital.

The rest of the crew on site sighed in relief that they were able to save another life.

* * *

Back at the firehouse, Fitz checked his phone and saw that he had over 5 missed calls from Olivia and an impatient message text to call her. Immediately, he was alarmed and relocated to the privacy of his office before calling her back.

"What." she answered.

Ok… He didn't expect the attitude. "You called me?"

"I did."

"And?" _And what do you want? _He wanted to ask instead.

"Why did you give my new number to my grandmother?"

_Shit… _"I can explain."

"Explain what! You violated my wishes and overstepped your bounds! Which part of I don't want anything to do with that woman don't you understand?"

"Liv, calm down. It's not like what you're thinking," he spoke calmly, counteracting her explosive tone.

"Don't dare tell me to calm down! You had no right, Fitz! None!"

"Liv-"

"I had to endure an hour long phone call that I didn't want to have because you couldn't keep my wishes. I don't care if she had a gun to your head Fitz, you shouldn't have given her my number. You're supposed to be on my side." And before he knew it Olivia was sobbing on the phone line. He felt like shit. He rather she cussed and yelled at him all day than cry. He hated when she cried. He didn't mean to hurt her like this.

Fitz closed his eyes tightly and pinched the bridge of his nose. "Livvie, I'm sorry. She kept calling the firehouse for you and eventually when they told her you weren't working here any longer, Lauren thought it best to transfer the call to me. I just felt really bad for her, Liv. You could hear how sorry and desperate she was to get in contact with you. And I wasn't going to do it at first, but something inside of me told me to give her a second chance."

In a calm tone Olivia said, "That's where you're wrong, Fitz. You can't give her a second chance when you're not the one she hurt. She hurt _me _and I want nothing to do with her. I'm angry that you tried fixing something that I didn't ask you to fix."

Fitz sighed. "I just want you to be happy."

"I am happy! I don't need her to be happy, I'm fine without her."

Fitz sighed again, this time louder. "Olivia, I know you're mad but I did this with the best intentions at heart. I just don't want you to wake up with regrets when it's too late. Trust me, I know all too well about that." He paused to take control of his emotions. "I hated my mother for 15 years. 15 years I hated her and when I finally got over it ,I barely got to spend a couple of months with her before she died. I regretted hating her for so many years because I'd rather spend that time getting to know her." He pinched his nose harder to stop himself from tearing up. His words were getting caught in his throat as he spoke.

"Sometimes in life bad things happens to us and we have all rights to remove ourselves from hurtful situations. But, sometimes we must go a step further than that and forgive the person who hurt us. I know it's painful Livvie, but it's for our own good. I know you've been hurt baby, but I just want you to forgive her. Give her another chance."

Olivia sniffled. "I forgive her but I don't think I can give her another chance," she told him truthfully.

Fitz sighed, running his hand over his face. "I understand."

Silence fell on the line for several seconds.

"Livvie?" Fitz called her name softly.

"Yea?"

"I'm sorry…"

* * *

**AN: So what you thought? Does Claris deserve another chance? Did Fitz do the right thing or good intentions but still wrong? Should Fitz and Liv ask Stephen and Tina to sign legal guardianship documents for their kids should something happen to them? Let me know if you enjoyed the scene with the Steve guy. That part came from Chicago Fire :). What was your favorite part of the update? Anyways, let me know what you think. Thank!**

**Until next time,**

**XOXO**

**PS: checkout my other story ****_Life Happens, _****plus****_ Family First h_as been updated._ :)_**


	36. White as Snow

_Sometimes it lasts in love, but sometimes it hurts instead. _

_~ Adele_

* * *

_Olivia's POV_

The following morning when she peeped through the dark drapes hanging in front the window, she saw a fresh sheath of snow cloaking the ground. The snow was still falling. Sighing, she moved away from the bay window in their bedroom and wobbled her way downstairs to the kitchen. She could do without the white frosty substance today as she had many errands to run. As it was, she was already in a foul mood. And one of the people who were responsible for her despondent temper would be walking through the front door any minute. She wasn't looking forward to that, as she was still very upset with him. To her, he had crossed a line. He could've forewarned her about the call, she mused. She huffed and crossed her arms over her burgeoning belly, feelings of agitation coursing through her veins vehemently but she tried to temper it. The little ones in her belly wouldn't like it too much if she weren't calm. And ever since she found out she was expecting she always have their best interest at heart. It was a no brainer to her that she would put them before herself.

With a-just-right hot cup of raspberry tea in hand a few minutes later, she leaned against the kitchen island as she sipped on the hot beverage. It was just what she needed to wake up her senses and calm her nerves. Bubba ran up to her feet and began rubbing her right leg with his back as though sensing that she was in a better mood to greet. She whispered a faint good morning to her friendly four-legged companion before sinking back into the abyss of silence. Her mind wandered to the phone call she had the prior day.

_"Hello Olivia…" The minute she heard the voice her heartbeat went into overdrive and her first reaction was flight – to hang up, but before she could act the pleading voice on the line said, "please don't hang up." And she didn't. For the first time since knowing her grandmother Olivia had never heard her speak in such an infirm tone. She was always authoritative and demanding, never the soft-spoken one. So to hear her beg left her stupefied, hence why the phone was still up at her ear._

_She inhaled deeply before she could formulate her words. "How did you get my number?" Olivia questioned briskly, cutting right to the chase. _

_She heard a small gasp on the line before the following was said, "I just wanted to reach out to you, Livia. Please hear me out. I'm sorry…"_

_She didn't answer her question but that didn't stop a plethora of emotions from coursing through Olivia's veins, the strongest was anger. She was angry because her entire person was reacting to this woman's words with hope, longing for her to say the right things so that she could finally be the grandmother she always wanted her to be. She was mad at herself for still feeling like the little ten-year-old girl who was left in her care that looked for ways to appease her disgruntled grandma but to no avail. Nothing she did was ever good enough. It still hurts. But to hear her say sorry after so many heartaches induced by her sharp witted mouth over a course of a decade and a half was just too much for her to take in._

_"What are you sorry for?!" Olivia lashed out, the emotions in her voice thick and raw. _

_Claris took a sharp breath before pushing forward. "I'm sorry for how I treated you. None of this was your fault, and I blamed you for everything, Olivia," she paused then to swallow the lump gathered in her throat. Her voice came off shaky as she continued, "I'm sorry for hurting you. I should've been the one person to look out for you because you had no one else but I hurt you, I hurt you badly and I'm sorry. I'm sorry for being blinded with rage for your father that I lashed out at you. You didn't deserve that Olivia."_

_Olivia sat frigidly in the chair in her living room; in the house that she shared with her husband, cradling her iPhone tightly in her hand as she stared blindly at the wall. Despite her best attempt to not cry it was futile, rivers of tears flooded her cheeks. For so long she wanted to hear this, to be accepted and loved unconditionally by this woman – for so long… But now, her heart was too wounded to accept her words. She'd wrapped her heart up tightly with waterproof bandages that the fountain of remorse flowing from Claris' mouth couldn't seep through it. She wanted none of this. _

_A quiet moment was presented after Claris had paused to collect herself. Olivia took that time to speak. _

_"Why do you do this to me?" The anguish in her voice was very evident. "Every time I'm making leeway to get over my troublesome past, __**you**__ always come in my life to tilt me off my axis. Why apologize now, Claris?" she asked bitterly, unable to address the woman as 'grandma'._

_"Liv, I know it all seems so sudden but I've been going to church and God's been changing my heart. I'm seeing the errors of my ways and I'm sorry. I'm sorry it took me this long."_

_"So, you got a little God in you now and you think that all will be forgiven and forgotten? He may wash your sins white as snow but that doesn't mean that I will. Every time I make a step forward to reconcile my past you keep showing up. That seems a little manipulative to me." Olivia wiped her eyes furiously. She wouldn't allow this woman who'd berated her over the little things she did to be let back into her life so easily. Their last encounter reared its ugly head and angered Olivia all the more._

_"No, I don't expect all to be forgiven and forgotten," Claris' voice sharply quipped. Now, that sounded like the Claris she knew. _

_"So why even call?"_

_"I called because I wanted to extend an olive branch to you-"_

_Olivia's humorless chuckle interrupted her. "An olive branch, seriously? Many times I've extended one to you, and you know what you did to it?" She asked rhetorically, not requiring an answer from the woman. _

_"Olivia, I get it. Trust me, I do and I'm sorry."_

_Olivia rolled her eyes because she was getting really, really tired of those two words 'I'm sorry'. Ignoring her statement, she asked, "How did you get my number?" At this point she wanted to pinpoint who she should be directing her anger at. Who was the person who blindsided her with this emotional upheaval? _

_Timidly she heard her answer, "your husband."_

_It felt like a sharp knife sliced through her chest, wounding her deeply when she answered. She truly didn't expect that it would be Fitz. Why would he do that? She questioned. Fitz would never betray me like this, she thought. _

_"Congrats by the way…" she heard faintly but her mind was still reeling from her confession._

The sharp sound of the front door being closed and Bubba's low rumble broke her out of her memory. Fitz was home. The half filled cup in her hand was now cold as she was too dazed to remember to drink the tea. A fire in her belly was instantly alight and she knew then that she was still very angry with her husband. She looked over at the clock on the stove and noticed that it was a few minutes to nine.

"Livvie," she heard his deep voice calling from the living room as he probably untied his work boots at the door. She rolled her eyes in annoyance. She was still a firm giver of the silent treatment when she was upset or angry. She thought it was best until she could get her emotions in check –preventing her from speaking in haste.

Tossing the lukewarm tea down the sink, Olivia quickly rinsed the mug before turning it down in the dish rack. Her hands made their way to her lower back as she kneaded the tightening muscles there. She woke up so distressed that she'd forgone her morning stretching routine.

She made her way out of the kitchen and to the living room only to run into Fitz as he was making his way into the kitchen. "Good morning," she mumbled, not looking at him. Fitz stopped but she kept walking.

"Liv," Fitz called softly after her, rerouting his steps to follow her as she made her way to the stairs. Olivia kept on walking like she hadn't heard him. Once they were inside of the master suite Olivia moved to the walking closet to pull out an outfit for the day, which was a difficult feat these days. She'd rather dress in maxi dresses all day long but with the change of season it wasn't too weather friendly. So she pulled out a thick pair of black winter leggings and a maternity denim shirtdress with her brown winter boots, all the while Fitz stood aside watching. When his presence was becoming unbearable she finally shot him a look. "How may I help you?" She asked in a harsh voice. He was still in his work uniform: logoed polo with a thermal shirt underneath and black pants. She could sense that he was annoyed with her based off of his clenched jaw.

"Nothing," he finally said before receding to the en suite bathroom.

She was perturbed by his turn of attitude. After all, she was the one who was wronged and he should be grappling for her forgiveness. But alas, he went off sulking. She rolled her eyes in annoyance.

* * *

Olivia and Tina were roaming the halls of the crowded Water Town Place shopping mall for over an hour. The main event of the day was to buy basic baby clothes: onesie in neutral colors since they didn't know the sex as yet, blankets, etc. With the holiday season in full bloom the sales accompanied it. Initially she was going to do all of this with Fitz, but his hatred for shopping irked her so she'd rather go with someone who wasn't impatient when it came to shopping and who would also give valuable input, and that person was Tina.

"Teens, I'm hungry," Olivia breathed as they exited the Children's Place store. Olivia had to refrain from buying cute little dresses and cute little blue suits since she wasn't sure which one or if both would be needed. She couldn't wait to find out what they were getting to really begin the shopping.

"What you want to eat?" the chocolate goddess asked. Tina was dressed in skin tight blue jeans, with a cream off the shoulder sweater with a long gold necklace dangling between her breasts, complemented by black knee high boots and her green pea coat in hand. Her hair was skillfully box braided in kanekalon.

"I didn't eat breakfast so preferably some pancakes."

"Liv!" Tina chided. "You're eating for three. Why didn't you eat?"

"I wasn't hungry," she explained to her friend, which was in part truth. She wasn't hungry because she was too upset at her husband.

Tina shook her head in disapproval and grabbed her friend's hand with her free one before pulling her to the food court area, which was two floors down. After a brief scan of the place they found a quaint little café that sold breakfast. The minute they entered into the establishment the waft of scrumptiously cooking food hit them, causing Olivia's tummy to rumble. She blushed at the sound. The place was full but lucky for them they were able to acquire a seat in the back part of the restaurant, overlooking the surrounding buildings with rooftops covered in snow. The snow hadn't let up and was predicted to fall four inches that day.

A friendly brunette named Lisa was their waitress and she took their drink orders while they perused the menu. By the time she came back with Olivia's hot chocolate and orange juice and Tina's decaffeinated coffee they were both ready to give their orders. Olivia ordered their breakfast sampler, which came with two pancakes, two pieces of French toasts, a slice of ham, two strips of bacon, two sausage links and her eggs over hard while Tina only ordered a side of strawberry pancakes since she'd already eaten.

The girls were talking amicably as they waited for their food.

"So, what are you hoping for?" Tina asked in relation to what babies she was hoping to get.

"Honestly, I don't know. One of each would be nice so I won't have to ever go through this again," she quipped before chortling.

"I hear you," Tina also laughed.

Olivia sobered up before asking, "When the timing is right would you be up to having a baby with Stephen?"

Tina shrugged her shoulders before sipping her coffee. "Honestly, I don't know. Truth be told, I never wanted kids but then I got Michael, and he's the best thing that has happened to me." Olivia began feeling apprehensive because maybe it wasn't a good idea to potentially ask her and Stephen to be legal guardians of the twin in case something happened to her and Fitz.

Olivia nodded her understanding despite officially feeling nervous. However, she didn't let it show. She asked, "Does Stephen talk about wanting kids?"

"No. At least not right now. He's still adjusting to Michael. This is all sort of foreign to him, so I'm sure a baby isn't on his mind."

Olivia took a generous sip of her hot chocolate. "And, if he brings it up, then what?"

"Then, we'll cross that bridge," Tina returned coolly.

_Maybe all hope is not lost, _Olivia thought, mentally crossing her fingers.

At that moment, their waitress arrived with their food and for the remainder of their stay there was hardly any chatter at least on Olivia's part. She was too busy feeding her and the little ones. And by the time the tab was settle she felt lethargic so they relocated to the plush seating area over by the fountain for much reprieve before recommencing their shopping. Being pregnant was making Olivia do and feel things that she never did before; such as the constant need to nap, but she didn't mind it.

While they were sitting and people watching Olivia's phone rang. Immediately, she knew who it was based off of the special ringtone. She excused herself from the conversation and answered, "yes."

"Did you see my toolbox that I left in the nursery?" She processed his question for a minute, trying to remember what she did with his toolbox because she did remember moving it. Pregnancy brain was no joke.

"I think I put it back in the tools shed."

He grumbled something about moving his things without his knowledge over the phone and she bit her tongue from lashing out, mindful of her surroundings.

"Anything else I can help you with?" she posed in a sugary tone.

"No, thanks," he responded tersely.

"Ok, bye," Olivia said before ending the call and tossing her phone into her tote bag.

"What?" she asked Tina who was staring at her from the single armchair with newfound interest.

"Is everything alright?" Tina queried.

"Everything is peachy." Olivia smiled widely to emphasize her point.

"Cut the bullshit." Tina returned.

"Seriously, I don't want to talk about it. Everything is too fresh and I'm still very angry." Olivia could already feel herself getting worked up.

Tina nodded in understanding; she wasn't going to force her to say what she didn't want to say. After all, she knew her friend. She would only talk when she was truly ready to. And when she was, she will be her sounding board of wisdom.

Pushing aside the conversation, the ladies resumed shopping in a leisurely fashion, in contrast to the hustling and bustling of surrounding Christmas shoppers.

* * *

Olivia returned home to an eerily quiet house. The first stop she made was to the nursery to drop off the bags of goodies she bought. It was then that she noticed that the long awaited bookshelf was completed. The sight of it made her smile and the fact that Fitz labored over it was heartwarming. It was a four-row bookshelf in a crisp gray color to match the décor of the room. The room was finally coming together and she couldn't wait to see the finish product. Discarding the bags of clothes into an armchair in the corner that they'd gotten from the thrift store, which was to be reupholstered once they found out the babies genders, she retreated from the room.

She debated whether to climb the stairs to their room or stay put in the living room. She did the latter. After using the guest bathroom downstairs, she ambled towards the kitchen for a drink of water before retiring on the couch with the remote in hand.

For several minutes she laughed at the dysfunctional functional relationship between Bow and her mother in law on Black-ish. This show was her new favorite indulgence. She enjoyed all the kids and the relationships they have with each other and with their parents and grandparents. She wondered if she would be blessed with a sarcastic Diane or a softhearted Andre. It didn't matter if they were as feisty as Zoey or troublesome like Jack; she was going to love them anyways. Her hands gravitated towards her belly and she began rubbing it affectionately as she whispered. "I love you two so much. I'll always protect you and never belittle you the way I've been belittled. I'll always lift you up and help make your dreams a reality. The things I've been through I pray that you never have to go through them. Mommy loves you, so, so much." A few tears escaped the sides of her eyes and she gently wiped at them with the back of her left hand. She refocused her attention on the TV.

* * *

_Fitz' POV_

It was now afternoon and Fitz had finally woken from his slumber and made his way downstairs. He and Olivia planned on going Christmas tree shopping but he realized that was probably not going to happen since she was still giving him the cold shoulder.

At first he didn't know how to address her being that he was afraid to set off fireworks by pressing the wrong buttons so he settle for a very casual statement.

"Liv, we should probably leave in the next hour or so to go get the tree."

He watched as she sat up in the sofa, fixing her dress and hair before standing to her feet. "I'm not going," she mumbled.

"Why not?" He scowled.

"I don't want to go." She shook her head in an exasperated fashion before wobbling towards the guest bathroom, slamming the door behind her.

"We already planned this a week ago. As a matter of fact, you're the one who insisted on getting a live tree this year so you're coming!" Fitz didn't know what came over him but he was suddenly very angry. He always hated when she gave him the cold shoulder and silent treatment because she always manage to get beneath his skin and it infuriated him. He'd rather her yelling at him, at least then he knew that she was still in _this_ with him. But indifference, smelt like giving up; at least to him.

"Why don't you ask your friend Claris to accompany you!" he heard the venom in her voice coming through the walls of the bathroom. He sighed, running his fingers through his dark brown locks. He remained quiet, waiting for her to exit the bathroom. Two minutes later, she finally did.

"Liv," he called her name earnestly, moseying over to her in two quick strides. "I'm sorry."

She shook her head and put up her hand to stop him. "I don't want to hear it." She turned away from him when he got too close and began retreating to the kitchen.

"Can you hear me out?"

She shook her head again.

"Olivia, come on. Please…"

She spun around on her heels, almost knocking the wind out of her chest. Luckily, the kitchen island was in hand reach and she held onto it for support as she spoke. "Why didn't you warn me? You could've been like, 'hey, Livvie, guess what? Your grandmother wants your phone number. Should I give it to her or not?'" she mimicked his voice. "But you didn't! And I'm angry with you! You made the executive decision on something that is so huge and I'm. Pissed. Off!"

Fitz had never seen her so angry and hurt all at the same time so he stayed put, a foot away from her. He sighed before saying; "at the time I thought it was a good idea to give you a push in the right direction because she sounded remorseful for what she did to you. I honestly thought I was helping, and if I had warned you, I knew you would've shut it down, and I didn't want to stop something that could potentially give you something you always wanted. You always talk about us being the only family for the twin and I just thought…" he trailed.

He watched as the tears start falling from her eyes. "Please don't cry, baby. I never wanted to make you cry," he said somberly.

"You have no idea how much this hurts," Olivia sobbed. "It's like when I think I am over everything she's done to me, she pops into my life and the band aid is removed, leaving me to bleed all over again. I hate that she still affects me." Her tears were coming faster this time so her words were coming out muffled. Fitz attempted to close the gap between them but she held up her hands, barring him.

"I can't trust her, Fitz. What if I accepted her apology and let her in again and she hurts me? I'm only opening up myself to be hurt again. I can't do it." This time Fitz didn't heed her warning to stay away. He moved closer to her and wrapped his arms tightly around her, as she sobbed into his chest. He knew in partial how much she was hurting based off of personal experience. However, he had to remember that his situation with his mother was different than hers and Claris. His mother never demeaned him. And for the first time he was finally seeing clearly from his wife point of view, and he was sorry for the part he had to play in drudging up past pains that were still there.

"Livvie, I'm so sorry. I was wrong. I should've never given her your phone number. Please forgive me," he whispered softly against her hairline over and over. He held her closer as though his body was a sponge, absorbing her agony. He wished it were.

They stood in the kitchen for several minutes until her tears had dissipated. Olivia pulled away from him slightly, and in a hoarse voice said, "Please don't do that to me again. It's supposed to be me and you against the world, not the other way around."

Fitz gave her a small smile. "I know."

"And, you'll consult me **_always_** on decisions that will impact **_my_** life," she paused, moving his left hand to rest on her belly. "**_Our_** lives?"

"Yes, I promise."

"Good, then I forgive you," she smiled and he leaned down to kiss her soft lips, in which he was grateful that she accepted.

"Thank you," he mumbled against her lips before deepening the kiss for a few seconds.

"Let's go find our Christmas tree," she breathed out.

Fitz smirked at her returned enthusiasm and conceded to her wishes.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Hope you enjoyed this update. You got a snippet of the call with Grandma Claris. She's seeking forgiveness and Olivia is left with a heap of unwanted emotion regarding how to handle the situation. Grandma Claris is truly remorseful but now it's up to Olivia. What should she do? On the plus side, Fitz and Liv are back on good terms and he better not pull a move like that ever again. HA! Let me know what you think of this update. Also, I need you to answer the following poll regarding the gender of the babies:

Boy + Boy

Boy + Girl

Girl + Girl

I already have an idea so let's see how many of you agree with it since I'm unsure. Once again, thank you for reading and I hope you'll be as kind to leave a review.

I also want to wish you a Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year in case I don't update this story again for the year 2015. :) Btw, this story is about to be a year old soon. Woohoo…

Until next time,

_XOXO_


	37. Sweet Reconciliation

**_Updated: _****12/18/15**

**Author's Note:** Hello, faithful readers, hope your Christmas holiday is going great. Before you begin reading this chapter I want to inform you of some minor changes. If you would like to see pictures relating to this story and others, I highly recommend that you check out my blog **Kiki-Writes** (there's a small dash in between) on Tumblr. There you'll be able to see lots of stuffs relating to my stories. Each chapter I will try to post pictures coinciding with what is going on to make it more relatable to you. With that being said, ENJOY!

**_Thank you for all of the wonderful reviews that you continue to leave for this story._**

* * *

_Olivia's POV_

The days that followed the fallout had been an upward battle on both parties to move forward. In spite of coming from a place of love Fitz acknowledged his wrongdoing and Olivia graciously forgave him. She was ready to leave the entire ordeal in the past, but that wasn't easy when Claris chose to call her every morning as though she was a human alarm clock. Olivia, however, chose to not answer any of her calls or listen to any of the voicemails left to garner her attention. As of right now, her unread voicemail count was up to five. She wasn't ready to deal with Claris and her sudden supplication for repentance.

Despite being on better terms with each other, Fitz had plans to make it up to her. His simple request to "dress up" almost left Olivia in a panic since "dressing up" was hard these days when her body housed two ever-growing babies, restricting her closet. Nevertheless, she was able to put together an outfit almost effortlessly after looking through her closet for close to 30 minutes. A few picture messages and positive replies from Tina had her confident in her final choice.

A skimpy pair of lacy undergarment left her feeling desirable as she pulled on the ribbed, dark red, long-sleeved dress. Once the dress was in place she left the warm alcove of their master bathroom, padding her way to the main area of their bedroom. There she came upon the sight of her man, very masculine man as he applied a dab of cologne on his neck. The strong spicy, ocean blue scent already making her weak in the knees.

"Mmmm, you look handsome," she praised, her eyes perusing his virile form. She wasn't lying; he looked delectable in a navy long-sleeved, V-neck sweater in a wool blend with a nepped texture. He paired it nicely with light gray chinos and black boots. It shouldn't come as a surprise that he looked great in the get up since she was the one who made the purchase. At each sighting of the individual pieces she instinctively knew that he would look delectable in them, and boy she wasn't wrong. She hungrily took him in, feeling like the luckiest girl in the world.

"Thanks, baby," his baritone voice crooned. She looked up at his smirking lips, beckoning her forward and she succumbed. On her naked red painted toes she tipped upwards and planted a chaste kiss on those sinful lips of his. Just when they were on the brink of losing themselves Fitz pulled back.

Clearing his throat, he said, "That's for later. Finish up, or we'll miss our reservations."

She mumbled an "ok" before doing just that.

* * *

After refilling Bubba's water and food they were ready to go, that was until Fitz ran upstairs to retrieve a hat at last minute, after checking the temperature on his phone. Although it wasn't snowing the weather was in the early 30s. Olivia had mentally high-fived herself for wearing her _mama_ tights to keep her legs warm when he read the temperature aloud.

Standing by the closed front door she looked up when she heard her husband's approaching footsteps. Laughter immediately escaped her lips when he came into full viewing.

"What are you wearing on your head?"

Fitz chuckled as well. "What? You don't like?" He gave her a boyish grin, ambling over to her.

"Unless you're 5 and still watch Sesame Street, I think it's unacceptable to wear cookie monster on your head," she teasingly replied.

"Whatever woman…"

She laughed again, shaking her head at his silliness, taking his outstretched hand before he led them through the front door.

* * *

_Fitz' POV_

Fitz was in a good mood, high spirits, which wasn't unusual but he was feeling particularly jubilant. It probably had to do with the Christmas season but truthfully it wasn't. This joyous feeling erupting every 5 seconds in his chest had to do with his wife and her unconditional love for him. Just like every other couple they had their falling out and had done things to each other that range from bad to really bad. However, in the midst of hurt there was almost always an opportunity for reconciliation, forgiveness and healing. Although knowing that he had the green light to forgiveness he still went a step further to make up for his offense. And it didn't come cheap, but that was a price he chose to pay.

After parking the car in a nearby parking garage the couple made their way down the slightly crowded sidewalk, mapping their way through and around young and old couples, families with boisterous little children and workers hastily trying to make their way home. It was a beautiful Friday night sauntering through downtown with his lover on his arm despite of the cold, crisp air.

Her gasp when they came upon their final destination made him smiled proudly. That was the effect he had hoped for.

"Fitz!" He turned to watch her beautiful doe-shaped eyes.

"I wanted tonight to be special," was the only answer he was going to provide and she seemed content with it, because the next thing he knew was that he was being pulled towards the entrance of the swanky restaurant.

"I can't believe we're dining here," Olivia's voice hushed, still holding a tinge of wonderment as he helped her out of her black wrap-front coat, delightedly taking her in. She looked radiant in her figure hugging dress with black ankle booties. Her soft fluffy hair framed her face in a tantalizing way that complemented her natural beauty.

He only smiled as he shrugged out of his pea coat once Olivia's was completely off. After checking in their coats they were led to their seats – a small square table with two tastefully sculptured chairs with high backs. The restaurant was dimed to provide a romantic and intimate ambiance with soft music wafting in the air; even the voices of the surrounding patrons were hushed. As ever chivalrous, Fitz pulled out one of the chairs for Olivia, ensuring she was seated comfortably before making his way to the other one.

As soon as they were seated a long-limbed man with short black hair, dressed in all black approached their table. "Welcome to Alinea." His smile wide, showing off clean white teeth.

Fitz and Olivia politely reciprocated his greeting before listening to his montage about the restaurant. Alinea had been universally praised for its innovative approach to modernist cuisine. It had three times been named the Best Restaurant in America and was the only restaurant in Chicago, and one of only 12 in the U.S., to earn the coveted Michelin 3-Star rating. It had also won the James Beard Award for Best Service in the United States.

By the time their server, Frank, had left for their introductory course they'd learn quite a bit about the fine establishment.

"What?" Fitz smiled when he felt the penetrative gaze of a certain woman peering into him.

"How much did you pay for the reservation?" she deadpanned in whisper.

Fitz smiled and shook his head. "Don't worry about it. Just enjoy," he implored. At the opening of her mouth, no doubt to rebuff, he interrupted, "Livvie, don't. We can afford this. Don't worry about it." This time his voice was much more commanding and she finally relented. _Good!_

He watched as she inhaled deeply before a warm smile splayed across her lips. "Thank you."

"Anything for you, baby."

Just as their conversation was wrapping up two floating balloons being held by small food tongs were coming to them. Frank deposited the intro foretaste with the flourish of a seasoned waitperson.

Fitz smiled, as Olivia's eyes became twice its normal size when Frank explained what the edible balloon consisted of.

"This is an edible green apple balloon filled with helium. You can inhale the helium with your lips, or use the pin at the bottom of the string to pop it." He then proceeded to point at the silver pin tied to the chewy looking string.

"Enjoy!" Frank stepped back with a slight bow and retreated from the table.

"OMG!" Olivia squeaked, clasping her hands together, clearly excited to try it.

"Wait…" Fitz' slightly alarming tone stopped her in her tracks.

"Huh?"

"Is it safe for you to inhale helium?" He questioned, worried that the funny gas could harm the babies.

Her eyebrows knitted together in thought. "I actually don't know." She made a _humph_ before saying, "I'll just pop it."

More at ease Fitz watched as she did just that before chewing on the clear balloon.

"Mmm…"

"Good?" Fitz queried, watching as her eyelids close down

"Very good…" she stressed.

At her genuine approval he latched on to the balloon, sucking out the helium. It only took a few seconds for it to collapse.

"Hello, my name is Olivia Grant." Fitz warbled in his helium induced high-pitched voice, making Olivia lose it, which in turn made him lose it.

"Could you imagine if you sounded like that? You'd lose 50% of your sex appeal." Her eyes twinkled with mischief as her words mock him in harmful amusement.

Fitz clutched his chest with his free hand, feigning offense.

* * *

_Olivia's POV_

The evening was flowing wonderfully, filled with lots of laughter and tasty food displayed in artistic arrangements. The experience was truly one of a kind. Her face was warm and her cheeks hurt from all of the laughter drawn from her throat by her lover. He was so attentive, complimenting her every so often, ensuring that she was comfortable at all times, and most importantly showing her a good time.

With the absence of alcohol on both their parts they were both drunk on something. Drunk on love or as Beyoncé would sing, _Drunk in Love_. It was a heady feeling to be had, as they canoodled across the small table, sharing bites and sensual touches.

The conversation moved to an awkward but funny encounter Fitz had two days ago on an emergency call at work. A woman dialed 911 after hearing yelling and shouting coming from her neighbor's apartment. When they arrived, they pounded on the door until the occupant finally opened up. That's when they discovered that the man was in no danger. He'd just been having a rough time on the toilet.

"Ohmygawwwd…." Olivia clutched her belly, trying to temper her laughter so that's he wouldn't interrupt her neighbors. "Poor guy."

"I know right. His pants was still down when we got to him. He'd turned 50 shades of red." Fitz continued to humor her.

"I could only imagine." She wiped the side of her teary eyes while stifling another bout of laughter.

"The guys were having a field day on our way back to the firehouse."

Olivia snickered, envisioning the scene.

The rest of their meal continued much like this with plenty back and forth banter until it was time for dessert. Alinea was known for its full-on performance re their desserts. Frank recommended the chocolate drop and they acquiesced to the treat. Upon delivery, Frank swirled spoonfuls of red lingonberry syrup and yellow butternut directly onto the tabletop followed by drops of sweet stout reduction, before ultimately smashing a bowling-sized chocolate ball like a piñata. The element of surprise and sound with the ball breaking on the table caused Olivia to yelp before bursting into light giggles.

Frank smiled at her and went into explaining the different elements of the dessert. "This is our Winter Scene dessert. We use birch bark and Douglas fir as a serving piece which replicates the aesthetics of a snowy winter in New Hampshire."

Olivia and Fitz looked on in wonder at how beautifully displayed the dessert was.

"It contains peppermint snow, compressed persimmon, honey gelée, cranberry pudding, and anise hyssop. Enjoy!" Once again, Frank stepped back and retreated from the table. She wasn't familiar with many of the ingredients but that didn't stop her from immediately digging in.

"Mmm… this might be my favorite of the night," Olivia murmured around the delectable dessert.

Fitz let out a satisfactory mumble in agreement. The chocolate drop was _mmm mmm good!_

* * *

The food and restaurant experience lived up to its hype, and even surpassed it. Once they left the fine establishment they leisurely strolled down the bustling sidewalk, entwined by the elbows.

"Thank you for tonight." Olivia breathed, stopping long enough to gave him a smooch on his right cheek before tugging playfully on the strings of his cookie monster hat. "Still can't believe you're proudly wearing this."

He smiled. "You're welcome, babe. I wanted to make up for what I did, to let you know how remorseful I am."

She blushed, silently accepting his apology for the _thousandth_ time. It was already water under the bridge. They continued to walk in a comfortable silence for a few minutes. It was nice just being in the moment as they made their way to no destination, or so she thought. "Fitz?" Olivia's voice pitched as she looked up, surprised by him for the second time for the night when he led them in front of the John Hancock Center building, one of the taller buildings in downtown Chicago.

"We're going dancing," he relayed, wiggling his eyebrows at her. The sight of him doing such in his silly hat had her grinning.

"We are?"

"Uh huh. We're going to a silence disco."

Olivia arched a perfectly coiffed eyebrow at him in disbelief.

"Come on, you'll see." He gave her a dazzling, panty dropping smile before ushering her through the wide doors of the skyscraper leading to the lobby.

As they made their way up to the 94th floor their hands never left each other's. The elevator was fairly crowded with other patrons, impeccably dressed in high-end semi-formal attire. Olivia watched the slim figures of women skimpily clad underneath their open front coats and began feeling self-conscious about her pregnant state. It wasn't that she was huge but she wasn't small either, and the realization made her somber.

"Stop biting your lips, beautiful," Fitz whispered in her ears, pulling her out of her funk and halting her nervous habit. She blushed at his gentle chastisement and forced herself to not dwell on the negatives. It was a good night, she was having a good time with her husband and she wanted to keep it that way.

"Much better." He tenderly kissed her temple at the same time the elevator doors opened with a ding.

The first thing Olivia noticed once they got off the elevator was the absent of blaring speakers. She already liked it as strange as it was. At the coatroom they checked their coats before walking towards the entry point where they were giving special kind of headphones. One of the attendants there showed them how to changed the channels. With each change of the three channels the headphones changed colors, altering from blue, to green and to yellow.

Her hands clasped onto Fitz' tightly as they found a clear opening near one of the floor length windows displaying the glorious skyline. Some of the surrounding buildings looked like small overly lit dollhouses from where they were standing. Looking around the room Olivia couldn't hold in the short chortle at the absurdity of people dancing to different tunes signaled by the different color headphones. Without wearing a headphone it looked like madness, fun madness.

"What is playing on yours?" She turned her attention on Fitz who had just put on his headphone.

"Some song by Drake," he almost shouted, changing the dial on the back of the headphone to check out the other two stations. One was rap, the other R&amp;B and Pop, and the last one classical rock.

Olivia settled hers on the R&amp;B and Pop station while Fitz went to classical rock. _Earned It _by The Weekend was playing on hers and she immediately erupted in jubilee; her hips sway from side to side as best as her watermelon-sized belly would allow.

* * *

_Fitz' POV_

As the night progressed Fitz felt himself loosen up. He and Olivia were now listening to the same channel as they danced together. When they weren't dancing they were breaking for a quick drink. Despite the absence of alcohol the drinks were pretty good. The zero proof cocktails they consumed were on point. She sipped on the east street martini, which was a mixture of pineapple, cranberry and orange juices while he guzzled his lime-mint refresher – a concoction of fresh lime sour, mint leaves and lemon-lime soda. Ever since the news of their pregnancy he'd joined his wife in solidarity to not consume alcohol since she couldn't. And it wasn't a haggard experience, as Stephen would tease.

The place was getting jam-packed as the night continued and Fitz was growing nervous that someone could accidentally hit her in the belly. Their small little opening they had in the corner was growing smaller and smaller. He was just about to suggest leaving when Sam Cooke's _Twistin' the Night Away _came through their headphones. It was one of his wife's favorite old school songs so he swallowed his suggestion.

He watched as her eyes widened before him and couldn't resist capturing the moment. Reaching inside of his front pocket he grabbed his iPhone and tapped on the camera app before starting to videotape her dancing. The lights in the background sparkled around her, creating a halo above her head as she danced with carefree abandon. She was beautiful, ethereal and breathtaking in that moment and he was glad that he captured it for later consumption.

Fitz stopped recording and returned his phone to his pocket when she grabbed his left forearm to dance with her. His face split in a big ole grin as he danced with the most beautiful woman in the room. _She makes me so happy…_

**_They're twistin', twistin'_**

**_Everybody's feelin' great_**

**_They're twistin', twistin'_**

**_They're twistin' the night away_**

* * *

On the way home they recounted their experience.

"I think that's how parties should be done. Reduce the noise pollution and no smoking." The elation in her voice was distinct as she sat in the passenger seat with her head leaned against the headrest of the chair. Fitz had done his research and ensured that the club didn't allow people to smoke electrical cigarettes indoors before even considering it.

"I agree. It was really fun."

She sighed contentedly. "At first, I was feeling self conscious about being _that_ pregnant lady at a club but after a while I stop feeling that way."

"Was it before or after you start grinding on me?" He teased, casting her a quick glance before returning his eyes on the road.

She snickered and Fitz almost closed his eyes at the sensual sound of her giggles, as it shot right to his manhood, awakening him. Right then all he could envision was her naked in bed beside him, underneath him, on top of him, it didn't matter as long as she was naked. He wanted this woman any which way he could get her.

"Definitely before or else I wouldn't have done that." He sneered at her response.

The upcoming traffic light changed to red just as they were approaching and Fitz internally groaned at the delay. He was trying to get home quickly to make sweet love to his wife. But as he waited for the light to change, he watched as Olivia's eyes began fluttering shut and he let out another internal groan at the prospect of not finishing the night the way he would like. It was already after midnight, which to be fair was way past her bedtime. By 9, 9:30 she was already sliding between the crisp sheets of their bed.

The light changed and he gently lift off the breaks before lightly tapping on the gas pedal, careful to not startle her awake.

By the time they got home, Fitz watched as Olivia hastily pulled her hair up in a high puff before tying around it with her trusty silk scarf, then she went to the bathroom for a quick shower, it didn't matter what time it was she always showered after coming home from a public place. He trailed behind her and let out an audible groan as he took in her skimpily cladded figure from behind, in a black and white lingerie set. He wanted her badly but before he could make moved to seduce her, she let out a long yawn. She was tired and he wasn't going to take advantage of her body in such a vulnerable state, so he tempered his arousal.

When he'd finished with his cold shower, which was a bitch being that it was already cold outside and he didn't need to invite that kind of torture inside. If he had put much more thought into it he would've went outside to settle his raging libido versus the hell he just put his body through. Shaking his head at his own idiosyncrasy he slid between the warm bedding on their queen-sized bed and immediately snuggled against his wife's warm body; surprised that he didn't startle her awake from his frosty one. But it was Olivia; she slept through almost everything.

As he settled into bed, he couldn't stop the smile that formed widely on his lips at her round stomach protruding underneath the earth tone colored comforter. His hands gently moved below the comforter to her baby bump and settled there affectionately. Some days it was surreal that he was months away from being a father, to twins no less. All of the parenting books that he was reading still didn't ready him for what was to come. He felt nervous, anxious, and apprehensive and every other word that could describe his uneasy nerves. But amidst all of the worry he also felt excitement. He couldn't wait to hold their little ones in his hands, to see their little faces – a perfect mixture of him and his love. He was excited and terrified at the same time. He hoped that he wouldn't screw them up too much. His heart told him that he would never, but his mind tried to tell him differently. He consciously chose to listen to his heart. And with that choice he believed that they were going to be all right. The strong, beautiful, caring woman lying beside him wouldn't expect anything less. He was going to love her and their babies and do right by them until the end of his life.

Rolling onto his side, he settled even closer to her for a better snuggle before succumbing to sleep himself.

* * *

_Olivia's POV_

The next morning she was the first to wake, and like most mornings the first thing she did was empty her bladder. Once that was taken care of she made her way back to bed to snuggle up with her man. She was feeling rejuvenated and happy. She'd had such a good time last night but felt a tinge guilt for passing out on him. Her eyes glanced at the time on the alarm clock. 7 AM. It was a bit too early for him to wake on his day off but she had the perfect way to do so.

Snuggling in closer to his side she snaked her right hand down his taut chest, the man had the body of a Greek god; he was taut and rigid in all of the right places and that delicious V that led to the promise-land of all promise-lands literally made her weak in the knees. She had barely been touching him and moisture was already pooling between her legs. She slowly explored his naked torso before sliding her hands downward, settling it on one of his strong thighs. She looked up at his face but he had yet to stir. He looked so handsome with his messy bedhead, his chocolate curls askew, some resting on his forehead – beckoning her to touch but she resisted– his mouth was slightly opened, letting out the most adorable snore. She sighed at how perfect he was to her.

Coming out of her momentarily bliss she slipped the comforter lower to see her handiwork; her eyes hungrily taking in his semi-firm erection, as her hands sensually began rubbing it through his burgundy drawstring pajamas bottom. He was flying commando as per usual, unsurprisingly. That was his memo for bedtime, sometimes forgoing clothes altogether.

Closing her eyes she allowed herself to feel his growing hardness through the cotton material. Overtime she longed for skin-to-skin contact, so she slipped her hand beneath the waistband of his bottom, landing on the soft patch of hair that she slowly ran nimble fingers through. That brought a hiss out of his mouth and her eyes shot up to his face to see his reaction. His eyes were still closed but his body awaked from her machinations.

She grinned lasciviously as she took ahold of his length. He was so warm and pulsing in her hand. She so wished that she could've easily bent over him and taken him into her mouth, but knew that was not realistic as her movement was ungainly on simpler tasks. So she settled to pleasure him with her hand.

After a few seconds of fondling his length and pair of twin jewels his hips buck and he hissed, "oh god…"

"Wake up, baby," she sang in a carnal tone, watching as his eyes slowly fluttered open, revealing stormy blue gray eyes, a telltale sign that he was aroused along with the red tint of the outer shell of his earlobes. Now that she'd gotten his attention, albeit he was still drowsy with sleep, she was officially ready to begin.

The drawstring on his pajamas bottom was nimbly untied and his pants shoved down his thighs, releasing his thick erect length in the process. Just seeing him in all of his male glory had her wetter than a rooftop on a rainy day. As she fisted him and watched as the thin skin on his swollen length moved up and down, she found herself even more stimulated. She always marveled at how well proportioned and beautiful his cock was that begged to occupy her mouth.

"God, Livvie…" he grunted, the sound rushing straight to her core, making her press her legs tightly together to quell the throbbing ache at the apex of her thighs. Taking a deep breath, she refocused her attention on the matter at hand, or, in this case _in hand. _

"I want you in my mouth." It was more of a command than a plea spilling from her lips. She wanted his beautiful dick for breakfast. She didn't have to ask twice before he shot up from his reclined position to a kneeling one, fully awake.

"How do you want me?" Olivia almost choked on a giggle threatening to spill from his eager question.

* * *

_Fitz' POV_

To say that he'd woken up in heaven was a huge understatement. The pleasurable feeling he experienced was more than just a mythical place; it was reality. But it didn't end there. No… it didn't. When she said that she wanted him in her mouth he almost leaped out of his skin in glee. It was no secret between them that these past months he wasn't a recipient of oral loving, which was fine with him. But he wasn't going to give up on a chance to get his back blown out from what he deemed as the best blowjob. And trust him, he'd had plenty of experience in the past.

Thinking at the moment was a difficult achievement, as his dick literally hanged in limbo between his wife's lips. His goddess, his wife, his best friend was cloaked in one of his old firehouse 51 T-shirt, sitting on the ball of her feet, slowly swirling her warm tongue on the tip of his cock. He closed his eyes from the over stimulating sensation but opened it immediately when her soft voice reproved his action. "I wanna see you, baby." So he settled for looking into her whisky brown eyes. She was beautiful, so beautiful as she rained down kisses on the underside of his penis. It felt incredible twitching in her dainty hands, as he continued to grow harder.

He wanted so badly to touch her but instead his hands moved to his face, roughly swiping at it in a futile attempt to reign in control. Her pouty lips felt so good on him that he was on the brink of combusting before she could even fully take him in her mouth. She was playing games with him and he was growing sexually frustrated.

"You like that?" the intentional coyness in her voice wasn't lost on his ears.

"Yes…" he hissed, accompanied by an involuntary thrust of his hips when she finally took him in her mouth. _Oh good… _He breathed deeply, really trying to control his raging hormones from shooting off in her mouth that second.

"Mmm… you taste so good…baby," she complimented; her lips wrapped around half of his length while her hands worked his base.

"Fuck!" Fitz yelped from the electric vibrations running through him when she talked. _She's gonna kill me. Fuck, this feels so good. _

"God, Livvie." His hands moved to her head, pulling off her silk scarf so that his fingers could bury in her fluffy curls, as he felt her mouth tightened around him like a suction cup

He was losing control, every sinewy muscle in his butt cheeks were contracting as he tried to not let go of the little remaining control. "Shit! God… I'm gonna come. Fuck!" He babbled on as he felt the continuous movement of her mouth on his rigid length while her other hand began to caress his balls. _So fucking good! _

Sweat beaded down his forehead despite the almost chilly atmosphere. _Check the heater. _ He set a quick mental reminder and was surprised that he could, seeing that all of the blood was rushed to his other head.

She mumbled again on the tip of his dick begging him to let go but he couldn't, at least not in her mouth – something he was afraid to do because of her pregnancy. He knew she sensed his hesitation when she began bobbing up and down his length at a rapid pace, drawing out his orgasm. As the impact of his orgasm traveled from his balls to his dick, he pulled out just in time to ejaculate creamy spurts all over her neck, chest and a little on her face.

"Fitz!" Olivia's shriek prematurely pulled him out of his hedonism.

"Shit! Shit! I'm so sorry, I'm sorry." In the heat of receiving unbridled pleasure he'd forgotten all about her misgivings to have him cum on her chest. She thought it was demeaning and that was one thing he never wanted to make her feel.

As he grappled to pull off the soiled T-shirt over her head he was surprised when she began to laugh.

"You could've come in my mouth you know..." she giggly chastised.

Fitz shook his head. "I don't want anything to happen to the babies."

Olivia laughed even more at his trepidation, making him feel slightly foolish for even having it.

"Babe, how many times do we have to go over this? Nothing is going to happen to the babies if I swallow your-"

"Don't say that word round the babies, " he interrupted, cupping her smooth belly with his masculine hands pretending to shield their unborn children from her uncouth mouth.

"Really, Fitz?" She looked at him dubiously. "You were the one dropping F bombs 5 seconds ago and now I can't say _cum_." She chuckled and he rolled his eyes at her boldfaced defiance.

"You're going to pay for that, and _big_." He warned, before gently pushing her to lie on her back, watching as the fluffy bedspread enveloped her and provided extra cushioning for her body. He hastily hooked his fingers in the waistband of her cotton underwear, pulling it down her legs before she could count to 2. Her gasp at his sudden roughness shot straight to his cock. With the quick movements of his hands he spread her legs wide, taking her in. Her sex was glistening from her arousal, the scent potent in the air and he marveled at the fluffiness of her lower lips. Pregnancy definitely agreed with her. His eyes raked over her prostrate form, from the swell of her breasts, to the roundness of her stomach, to the sinful curves of her hips and then finally back on her center. He was standing at attention.

He wedged his broad shoulders between her legs before lowering his head to her center, inhaling deeply. "You smell so good…" he praised. It was a scent he couldn't explain fully but one he appreciated immensely. Darting out his tongue he took a long lick from the bottom of her dripping sex to the top and smirked when she shivered beneath him. Propping up on his elbows he cupped her ass cheeks in his hands before bringing her center closer to his mouth. Once he had her exactly _how_ and _where_ he wanted her, he immediately started eating her out. After all, he did tell her she was going to pay and he was determined to do so.

"Ah shit Fitz! Fitz!" she was screaming his name over and over, as his mouth ravaged her center completely. His tongue imbedded deeply and surrounded by her silky walls as his nose pressed into her engorged bud. She was losing control and her tight grip on his hair was a vain attempt to keep it. Fitz didn't let up no matter how much she pleaded. Her sweet nectar only fueled his lust and primal need for her. His hands squeezed her butt cheeks tighter when she tried to crawl away. He didn't let up, but instead his stiffen tongue continued to plunge in and out of her tight channel. With each thrust of his tongue his entire body moved, back and forth, back and forth, and with each movement his dick grazed against the sheets, sating his need to be touched, at least for the moment.

The minute he started motor boating on her heated center her walls began fluttering around his tongue. He continued his assault, not relenting for even a second when she cried for him to stop; and before long she was a quivering mess as the levee broke, spilling her opulent juices. He lapped at her essence like a starving man, unhappy to waste the smallest of morsel.

"Oh god," he listened to her panting as she tried to come down from her high, which was of no use. He was just getting started.

* * *

_Olivia's POV_

She lay naked and fully sated in her lover's arms, trying to collect her wits. Fitz had taken her to the moon and back, filling her to the brim with each arduous stroke of his length. Her skin tingled in the aftermath, as her body tried to regulate itself.

The fluttering movement in her belly made her giggle and she relayed it to Fitz after he asked what was so funny. She brought his hand to the area where the movement of their son or daughter was the strongest.

She looked over her shoulder at his beaming face.

"This is dreamlike." She nodded in agreement at his confession, entwining their fingers together on the right side of her stomach.

" 5 years ago, I never imagined this."

"Me neither," she said somberly.

She reveled in the soft kisses he planted on her right shoulder and back of her neck. "I won't trade any of this for the world. You make me a lucky man, Livvie. You make me come alive. I existed before you, but now I live."

Tears sprang to her eyes because she felt the same way, too. "I love you, Fitz."

"I love you, too. Forever and always."

Her body cocooned in his love and gentle touch, she never felt safer than when she was in his arms. Not only did he provide physical safety but emotional one. She took great pleasure in knowing that even though they might not always see eye to eye, he would always have her best interest at heart. And she loved him greatly for that. She trusted him with her heart.

The time read 8:30 and neither was in a hurry to get out of bed that was until Bubba started growling and scratching at their bedroom door.

"Your turn," they mumbled lazily at the same time. However, Fitz accepted defeat and begrudgingly made his way out of their fluffy, warm, sex smelling bed.

She watched as he pulled on his discarded pajamas bottom, the muscles on his back undulating with the short movements – a sight she would never grow tired of.

"Breakfast?" His deep voice asked after he'd covered up his nakedness.

"Yes, please…" she smiled, pulling the sheets up to cover her naked form.

He leaned over her and kissed her mouth softly, sucking on her bottom lip. _He's so insatiable. And I love it! _But to her chagrin the kiss ended too quickly. _I guess I'm more insatiable than him. _

"I'll be right back with your breakfast, milady." He leaned up but before leaving he gave her exposed breast a nice squeeze. Bubba barked again in the background, this time louder – probably wondering what was taking them so long. "Bubba, quit it!"

"Don't start something you can't finish, Sir!"

"You wanna bet?" he asked, moseying over to the door to unlock it. Immediately their black and white boxer enter the room, rubbing up against Fitz' pajamas clad legs in greeting.

She thought about it before saying, "_Nope_!" The last thing she was going to do was bet him. Knowing how serious he would take it, her behind wouldn't leave the bed for the entire day unless it was to empty her bladder.

He cast her a cheeky wink. "That's what I thought."

"Just go!" she playfully shooed at his brazenness.

"Let's go, boy." He signaled Bubba to follow him through the door. In the distance she heard him yell, "don't worry getting out of bed! The bet is on!"

She smiled, sinking herself deeper into the mattress, thinking how happy and in love she was. It was going to be one of those lazy lovemaking day and she looked forward to it. _We fight and we make up… but the making up is __**THE**__ best part._

* * *

**Author's Note:** Don't forget to check out my blog **Kiki-Writes**. Also, don't forget to leave your thoughts about the chapter; it would be very much appreciated. This was mostly fluffed and it had been a while since they had just that. Hope you enjoyed their date at the restaurant, the silent disco party, a little smut, etc. again, if you go to my blog you'll be able to see pictures of what they wore, the food they ate, etc.

On another note, happy almost birthday to this story! And if I don't update again for this year, may you all have a Merry Christmas and Happy New Year.

Until next time,

XOXO

**_PS: Thank you for taking the poll last chapter._**


	38. What's a Little Hair?

**AN: Hey, hope everyone is well. It's been a long, long time and I wish I could tell you that it probably won't be so long again, but it will. I've been so busy with work and school, and mentally I've been out of writing. So, I really hope that this chapter is somewhat enjoyable because I battled through all of my stuffs to get it out. I don't know when again I will update, but in the meantime, stay safe people. Enjoy and please don't forget to review at the end! XOXO.**

* * *

The weather was surprisingly warmer than usual for a Christmas Eve morning, which was a frequent occurrence these December days. But who knows what January and February has in store. They could only imagine what will happen to the Windy City then.

"Your most pivotal moment of the year?" The soft smirk gracing her full lips was one filled with utter contentment as she laid snuggle in the arms of her husband while the outside world busy themselves with last minute Christmas shopping.

From the corner of her eyes she watched his handsome face mull over her words, thinking up the most pivotal moment he experienced for the year 2015. Finally, he said, "Hands down without a doubt it will have to be when you told me you were pregnant. That was one of the greatest and scariest moments of my life."

She smiled in rapture at his words because she could say the same. But for her it was when the doctor had informed her of her pregnancy. She was no doubt filled with plenty jubilation but also fear, fear of the unknown and how he would've taken it. She didn't have to worry anymore how he would take it because he'd been nothing short of amazing ever since she told him. Her body subconsciously gravitated closer to him as if that was even physically possible based on how close they already were. She just needed to feel all of him, more of him, every square inch of him in order to be truly satisfied. They laid in silence replaying the midnight confession when she'd told him she was pregnant. It was such a sweet, tender and scary moment for them. Olivia remembered breaking into tears when he said nothing for several minutes after she'd announced that she was pregnant, and it didn't help either that the crazy dream she had prior to that instilled only fear within her, but when he had finally held her in his arms she immediately felt a rush of peace and knew that everything was going to be all right. She felt the amity before his words of acceptance were spoken. Even in present moment she felt that overwhelming peace so she squeezed him a little bit tighter to absorb some of it.

"Have I ever told you about the crazy dream I had that same night?" she mumbled, deciding it was a good time to share something from that night that he wasn't aware off. "It was…terrifying."

Fitz was mildly worried and very intrigued. "No," he returned against the side of her neck. He breathed in her scent before asking, "What was it about?"

From the position she was in with her head resting on his chest, she angled her face towards his so that she could see his stubble-covered face fully. She liked when he had facial hair and understood it was a rarity because it could pose as a fire hazard on the job.

A soft chuckle escaped her lips from the absurdity of the memory. However, that didn't stop her from retelling the dream of the two of of them being out on sea in a kayak while she told him she was pregnant but he wasn't receptive to it and instead rode off on a whale laughing. At that part Fitz was in stitches laughing at the ludicrousness of it all. Big belly curling laughter fled his lips in deep harmonious sound bites. It was infectious.

"So I rode off on a whale to get out of paying child support? That's a new low for men," he cackled even louder, the visual of himself on the back of a whale tickled him mercilessly. He imagined what Maury Povich would've made of such news. "This is by far the craziest dream I've ever heard!"

She playfully pouted in response, as she tried to keep her own laughter at bay. Admittedly, it was crazy but she didn't want to give him the satisfaction of agreeing. "Don't laugh! Because in the end I ended up dying."

Instead of immediately stop laughing he continued his belly bursting laughter. It actually took him quite a few seconds to sober up and utter a soft "Oh baby…" Then, he wrapped his arms around her shoulders, the soft fabric of his long sleeve shirt caressing her naked arms, as he silently comforted her. A warn blanket of silence shrouded them for a few seconds until Olivia spoke.

"I was so terrified to tell you about the pregnancy so I dreamt that craziness."

"Why?" Fitz asked softly.

"Why did I dream that craziness?"

"No, why were you terrified to tell me?" He clarified, even though he could probably answer his own query. He just wanted to hear her say it.

"I didn't want you to think that I had manipulated you again," she confessed quietly. Although they were past the entire birth control throwaway debacle she still felt some shame for what she did. Looking back at that time she remembered how much hurt and pain had driven her to that point. In her desperation to get pregnant she was actually relieved that it didn't happen then. She didn't want her babies to be tinted by her actions or feel resentment from their father because he was tricked into having them. She exhaled deeply at the thought of that catastrophe.

Fitz mirrored her action, exhaling deeply before planting a tender kiss on her temple region. "Baby, I would _never_ and I mean _never_ turn my back on you and our children. _Never_. I know I wasn't very receptive of the idea in the beginning and for that I am very sorry. You should never have to feel afraid for telling me something, unless you cheated on me of course, then be very afraid."

She laughed heartily at his assuring words; it did wonders to soothe her heart. In his arms she felt so much peace and love that she couldn't wait for their kids to experience the same. Imagining his strong burly arms holding their babies did her in; the visions already working on her heart and libido. He'll definitely be a DILF, her DILF, the dad she'd always like to fuck. And fortunately for her, she could, anytime and almost anywhere. They would have to

"You're so silly, but I love you," she whispered in response after her bout of laughter had fizzled.

"I love you more." Olivia playfully rolled her eyes at his response. "Just ask the twins," he said. Shaking her head, she returned, "already using the twins against me?"

Fitz scoffed. "You should be the last one even accusing me of such, Mrs. I am carrying your babies so I have to get my way, _always_…"

"That's not true!"

"100% facts! Do I need to bring up receipts?"

Olivia burst into laughter because it was true. She had been using that as a fact to get her way. She didn't do it maliciously but it was much easier to have him do something for her instead of her toting around the extra weight everywhere. Her belly moved up and down with the action of her laughter, and then all of a sudden she felt the small fluttering movements of her babies. It was such a miraculous feeling to have that intimate sensation inside of her belly and it always filled her with warmth even when the slight discomfort persists. As her laughter abated she brought one of Fitz's hands from her shoulder to cup the right side of her belly.

"In less than a week we'll know what we're having," Fitz murmured contently, mentally counting down the days for their 24 weeks doctor visit. Despite of his earlier griping he too marveled at the wonderful experience of pregnancy, the joy and pangs of it. One thing he could compare it to was a rollercoaster ride. One minute his wife would be fine and the next not so much. Her moods changed constantly because of the hormones. There was some rough spots here and there but he loved the way her body changed each new milestone; it was something short of a miracle. A woman's body was unquestionably a work of wonder. He loved that even on some days when she wasn't feeling her best she still championed forward. Without a shadow of doubt he knew that she was going to kill this motherhood game. Her drive to provide everything she didn't get as a kid to their unborn children solidified how serious she was taking her new role. It was easy for him to believe that he was going to be a great father when he had her optimism to feed off of. He still had his moments of panic and doubts but she'd helped alleviate a lot of it without knowing.

"I can't wait," Olivia agreed. She was anxious to learn what they were having.

"Me too. What do you think we are having?" he asked, the joy evident in his voice.

"Mmm… I honestly don't know. I read somewhere that boy and girl combination is the most popular in twin's pregnancies so it can be that, or two girls, or two boys. I don't know." She shrugged slightly.

"What if it's two boys? Can you handle all that testosterones in one house?" Fitz teased, running his palm soothingly up and down her satin covered belly.

"I guess so," she closed her eyes and tried to envision two boys, a perfect mixture of her and Fitz, as they made mischief together. The thought actually made her smile. "I wouldn't mind being outnumbered, actually, but that just means we'll have to go again for our daughter."

Fitz groaned at the thought of having a daughter.

"What?" Olivia raised an arched eyebrow at him.

"Men like me shouldn't have daughters," he said. "Karma is a bitch and my princess won't deserve carrying the sins of her father."

Olivia laughed out loud at that. "You should've thought that when you were out being a man slut with other men's princesses!"

"Don't remind me," he groaned, as unpleasant memories from his past resurfaced.

"Trust me, I won't. But lucky for her, her mother has been a saint so the universe and God would be super kind to her and our sons. I've made the sacrifice to be a good person." Olivia continued to laugh when he gave her an incredulous look. Every now and then she loved to rib him about his colorful pass, but just a little bit. She never went into full details because it was too much for her heart to take. She couldn't stand the thought of him with so many other women. Her body shuddered even at the mere thought as she pushed it away.

"I don't think that's how it works but I'll believe what you say." He kissed her temple again with a contented smile splayed across his lips.

* * *

Later that morning after doing some yoga stretches, the couple made their way downstairs and made breakfast together, French toast with apricots and bacon. Bubba sat next to Olivia's feet with his tongue out begging for another piece of bacon strip until she obliged and fed him.

"Look, look at him." She beckoned with a hand for Fitz's attention, as Bubba ferociously ate the tasty meat. "He's only nice to me when I'm feeding him," she said. Lately Bubba has been acting a little cross with Olivia, whenever she would call him he would make whimpering noises in protests.

"He's a good boy," Fitz defended. "He's only behaving like that because he's jealous."

Olivia scoffed just before forking a piece of French toast before putting it into her mouth.

"It's true. Animals can sense when a woman is pregnant. While some of them behave protective some of them act out in jealousy.

"Quite the animal expert, aren't we?" she teased and he playfully rolled his eyes at her.

"Bubba, is that true?" Olivia called in a singsong voice, reaching down to the black and white boxer and began rubbing his head affectionately. "You jealous, buddy?" The dog grunted as he continued to chew on his bacon strip. "You have no reason to be jealous, you hear me? I love you!" she coaxed in an animated voice. Bubba made eye contact with her then as if he understood what she was saying, and then he nuzzled her leg affectionately. "Awww, you're such a big boy," Olivia continued to affectionately rub him.

The piping hot mug of coffee that was up to his lips as he took in the two mostly shielded Fitz's smile. "So what's the plan for the day?" He returned the mug to the placemat in front of him

Olivia diverted her attention from Bubba and moved it to him. "We have a lot of work to do, Grant. A lot of food prep. But before we start any of that I need you to shave me." She gave him a sheepish grin at his puzzled expression. Olivia had been unsuccessfully trying to shave herself for the past couple of days. Her almost six months belly was definitely getting in the way of things. She could barely see her toes now.

Fitz arched a questioning eyebrow at her.

"Don't look at me like that. If I could still see down there then I would do it myself."

Fitz laughed at how bashful she looked in her white and grey fluffy bathrobe despite of her brazen outburst. They were both still in their comfy nightwear while they enjoyed a quiet breakfast. Neither had any place to go that day. Fitz was off for two days due to the holidays, but there was a possibility that he could be called in if a need arise.

"Before I agree to this, where exactly do you need me to shave you?" He questioned and received a saucy eye roll in response.

With a deliberate sigh, Olivia said, "My lower half please… including my legs."

"Ok, I'll let you know how much that will cost you once I see what I'm working it."

"Cost me more than carrying your babies?" she jested.

He laughed and clapped his hands loudly. "Here we go again! Classic example of what we were talking about earlier."

Olivia laughed too and hid her face with one of her hands at being caught. "Whatever."

* * *

While Fitz cleared their breakfast dishes Olivia went up stairs and started prepping for her shave down. Before she gathered everything she needed she made sure to take her prenatal vitamins, wanting to get that out of the way before her day got too hectic.

She laid a used bath towel onto the floor near the bathtub before laying out two disposable razors, her shaving cream and coconut oil. She normally used the coconut oil last to prevent razor bumps. Since she'd learnt that tip years ago she'd always had a flawless shaving experience, hopefully, Fitz would keep that same streak of success going. Fingers crossed. Finally, before Fitz entered through the door she made her way to use the toilet and wiped herself clean with a wet wipe. Emptying her bladder was a necessary step because the slightest movement these days would have her peeing on herself. After flushing the toilet and washing her hands she took a seat on the edge of the bathtub. She didn't have to wait long before she heard her husband's voice.

"Liv, where are you?" Fitz called from their room.

"In here, babe," she returned.

A few short seconds later he walked through their bathroom door. She immediately noticed that he had taken off his long sleeve shirt baring his muscular torso and arms. His pajamas bottom dangling low on his waist to reveal that scrumptious V that she liked so much. Suddenly, the place started to feel a little warm despite of the cooling efforts her spaghetti straps silk nightgown offered.

"Do you want to start with my legs first?" she queried as he made his way towards her.

"Sure, whatever you want." He shrugged his shoulder nonchalantly.

"Ok. Those are all of the products you'll use. The coconut oil will be for last." She gestured towards the product lining the marble top counter.

"Got it." Fitz nodded briefly and grabbed the shaving cream and one of the razors. Meanwhile, Olivia hiked the bottom of her nightgown up to her mid thighs where her belly rested.

She watched as Fitz meticulous pumped the shaving cream into his hands before rubbing the creamy lotion onto both of her legs. His masculine hands covered one of her shins comfortably.

"You don't even have that much hair on your legs, babe. At least compared to mine," he states, taking in the short dark stubbles on her legs. And it was true; while she didn't get a lot of hair on her legs it was still too much in her opinion. Besides, her Christmas dinner dress was a bit short so she wanted to flaunt smooth and hairless legs the next day.

"Wait until you see the other part of me before making such conclusions," she jested.

Fitz laughed heartily at that, as he made his first smooth stroke with the razor, careful to not nip her flesh. "I've seen that part of you and you know I don't mind it. Besides, if we were living in prehistoric times it would've been so much more. Big deal."

"And I bet that won't have stopped you, eh?" Olivia inserted, smiling down at him, playing with her wedding rings, her hands were settled atop of her belly as she did. Her belly did make a good resting spot, she mused. She would rest a small bowl of fruit or cereal on it while she ate or a book she was reading. It got the job done nicely.

"Hell no. It won't have stopped me. What's a little hair?"

Olivia chuckled again. His demeanor and words were funny plus his hands on her legs were tickling her so she couldn't help her soft chortles. She was so comfortable around him, like really and truly comfortable. And it was a first for her. In past relationships she always felt the need to hold back a part of her but with Fitz it was like there was nothing they couldn't share with each other. And this kind of raw openness made her believe that they would always have each other's back through good times and bad, in sickness and health, for richer and poorer. And that was the kind of assurance one needed with their mate.

Fitz finished one leg and was moving to the next. "Wanna hear a joke?"

He was doing good work, Olivia noted, looking down at her hairless leg. "Sure," she obliged sweetly, awaiting the corny joke that was about to be spoken. _Her husband could be so random sometimes with these jokes_, she thought. He would always send her a funny meme through text message that he would come across on the Internet.

He was quite amused with him himself when he said, "What do wives and condoms have in common?"

"Oh boy, do I really want to know?" she asked, trying to fight back the laughter already making its way up to the surface. He stopped his meticulous stroke to give her his full attention; she noticed that some of the shaving cream got onto his left forearm so she reached forward slightly and wiped it off.

"If they're not on your dick, they're in your wallet." He couldn't contain himself after providing her with the answer.

"Fitz!" Olivia shrieked before smacking his right shoulder playfully.

"Ouch!" he exclaimed between laughter, her slap to his shoulder left a sizzling sting in its wake. "It's kinda true, though."

"For that joke, I should only be in your wallet from now on."

He sobered up then. "Don't play with me, woman."

"Play with you? I'm not the one saying chauvinistic jokes."

"You're so grumpy. You know that?"

Olivia poked out her tongue at him but before she could pull it back into her mouth Fitz captured it gently between his teeth, creating a painful sting.

"Futzlehgoofmynskleleutong," Olivia mumbled incoherently for him to let go of her tongue but he didn't. With their lips touching and part of her tongue stuck between his teeth Olivia felt restless and began pushing at his sturdy chest. Eventually, he let go of her tongue with a smirk.

"Ouch!" she whined, scowling at him. "My tongue hurts now." It didn't hurt as much as she was making it out to be but it hurt nevertheless.

"What's a little loving without a little pain?"

"Oh really?" Olivia took in his cocky expression and before he knew what hit him she swiftly took a hold of his balls and squeezed onto them tightly with her right hand.

"Oh shit! What the fuck are you doing?" Fitz bellowed at the surprising assault.

"Showing you a little loving with a little pain," she countered matter-of-factly while loosing up her grip.

"That was so mean. You are so mean." Fitz stood to his feet, now cupping his balls to soothe them. "Shave yourself, I'm out," he pouted, tossing the razor in the sink before moving to exit the bathroom. She hurt him so the only thing he wanted to do was get away from her before she hurt JR again.

Olivia chuckled at his wounded stance. "I'm sorry. Come let me rub it. I promise to make him feel better."

Fitz perked up at that and quickly walked towards her, positioning his penis in front of her face. Olivia was still seated on the edge of the bathtub so it was in the perfect distance of her mouth.

"I said I'll rub him, not suck him." She wiggled her fingers at him.

"He wants to be sucked," Fitz stated frankly. "You hurt him and now he demands to be sucked."

Olivia laughed at how petulant her husband's behavior was.

"How about this? I'll give him a few kisses and rubs. Deal?

"Ok… deal." Fitz wasted no time to taking his penis out of his pants. He was already semi erect from the thought of being sucked. The second he felt her small dainty hands on him he grabbed onto the shower rod for leverage.

Olivia got comfortable on the edge of the bathtub, her back bracing against one corner of the wall as she guided him to her mouth. She began by placing a string of kisses on the underside of his penis while massaging his balls with one of her hands. By the time she'd done giving him tender affection he was rock solid in her hands and she was moist down below. With both of her hands still on him, she covered the tip of his penis with one while holding onto the base with the other. Slowly, she began pumping him up and down.

"God…that feels so good," Fitz grunted, the euphoric sensation warming him from the inside out making him twitch and grow even more in her hands. He closed his eyes and allowed the sensation to fully take over. He could already feel himself weakening in the knees but luckily the shower rod was strong enough to support his weight.

Olivia was proud of herself. His pink shaft pulsing in her hands as precum sputtered out of his tip. She brought the tip to her mouth and lapped up his fluids while continuing her rhythmic movements. This caused him to hiss and his hips to thrust forward. He wanted more of her so she gave him more. Up, down, up, down, slow, fast, slow, fast. When he got used to one rhythm she changed it so that a new wave of sensation would cover him.

"Ahhh… fuck…ah shit… so good," Fitz tossed his head back when that tingling inside of his balls started. Her rhythm was now faster and he felt himself drawing closer to the finish line. The stimulation of her tongue licking his tip while one of her hands carefully caressed his balls, unlike her earlier death grip, and the other fisting his length had him seeing stars. Yep, he was close to ejaculation and he warned her that he was. Her pumps became even faster and this time she covered his tip with her entire mouth and the warmth of it immediately did him in. His body shuddered as hot spurts of semen spilled into her mouth while he grunted, deep masculine sounds of utter satisfaction and pleasure.

Fitz felt lightheaded and for several seconds didn't move, as he remained standing over his wife.

Olivia released him with a satisfied smirk on her lips. "There you go he's all better now."

He was too out of it to toss her back one of his quick-witted banters. Instead, he carefully picked her up and placed her to sit on the bathroom countertop where he spread her legs, got down on his knees and returned the favor and didn't stop until her toes curled in release. After that, he did as promised. He finished shaving her other leg before moving to the area where his lips previously occupied. Like he said, what's a little hair?


End file.
